A Wash Out
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is my take on the beginning of season 6. This takes place right after Watershed ends.
1. Chapter 1

Rick was on one knee staring into her eyes oh so green eyes with the look of surprise across her face. She was about to speak when…

"Hey Beckett…!" Espo voice was heard.

Looking up Kate saw the two detectives running toward them. Rick got up and looked. What could they be doing here?

"Espo Ryan what are you doing here" Kate said leveling the patented Beckett death stare at both of them.

Ryan looked sheepish figuring out what was going on. Espo just spoke.

"You were not answering your phone. Gates sent us out to find you." Espo said.

"Yes I was in the middle…" Kate answered.

"Yeah I saw what you were in the middle but Kate it's your Dad." Ryan said.

"What about Kate's father?" Rick asked.

"He was involved in a hit and run. He has been sent to New York Presbyterian." Ryan said.

"No I heard it was a Bus and Car collision." Espo said.

"Guys Guys no matter we need to get Kate to see her father." Rick asserted.

"Right our car is over here." Ryan said.

"Come on Kate we can talk later now we must go." Rick said.

Kate could barely walk. This news was worst than when that faithful night she was told by Detective Raglan that her mother was dead.

Rick almost carried her to the waiting police car.

They took off with the siren and lights flashing. Getting to the hospital the doors open Kate had revived during the trip. She rushed in to talk to the receptionist.

"Mr. James Beckett where is he?" Kate asked with short breaths.

"I see he is being prep for surgery." The Receptionist said. "There is a waiting room on the top floor…"

"Forget it I know where that is." Rick said.

The boarded the Elevator Rick stood like a rock and Kate clinged to him like a barnacle.

Getting to the waiting area Rick took over and announced to the surgical Nurse.

"Hello I was informed that James Beckett is being prepped for surgery? Please inform the doctor that the Family of James Beckett has arrived and need an update on his condition." Rick said.

"Yes right away" the nurse said picking up the phone to the OR. Finishing the call she spoke.

"The doctor will be right out for you." The nurse said.

"Thank you we will be over there." Rick said.

The wait for any news was excruciating to Kate. Espo had called Lanie and Rick called both Martha and Alexis.

Lanie with Alexis met up with Martha and they all showed up in the waiting room together.

The Doctor came in. Kate rose and with Rick learned of the extent of the injuries.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Liam Allen. I will be doing the surgery. And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Rick Castle and this is Kate Beckett the daughter of your patent." Rick said.

"I see Mr. Castle Ms. Beckett Prelims show a concussion and 5 broken ribs and a broken tibia. There was collapsed lung it was inflated at the scene and scans shows lacerations to kidney and liver. He has much internal bleeding. I need the ok to treat him." The doctor said.

Kate signed the form and then the doctor left.

"Rick it can't be happening. I can not lose my father! I wanted him to walk me down the aisle." Kate said collapsing in his strong arms.

"Kate let's take a walk that surgery will be a long one. Hopefully not as long as yours was." Rick said.

"Ok Rick I would like that." Kate said.

"Guys I'm taking Kate out for some air. Please text if anything changes?" Rick said.

"Rick anything for Becks! I'm staying." Ryan said.

The rest agreed. Kate thanked them.

Rick and Kate got into the elevator and ended on the exit to the hospital gardens.

Rick where are we going? Kate asked exiting the elevator.

"To the hospital Gardens Kate I used to come here when you were recovering. I know you said you would call but walking these grounds helped knowing you were just a few floors away." Rick said.

"How often would you come here?" Kate asked.

"I came mostly at night when I could not sleep. It helped." Rick said.

"Rick you avoided the question." Kate pointed out.

"Kate it was every night." Rick said.

Kate felt ashamed that this wonderful man respected her wishes so much. Kate thought speaking of wishes Kate spoke.

"Rick I have a plane to catch." Kate said as they walking in the greens.

"I know." Rick said.

"I can't take a job in DC. I have to call them." Kate said.

Rick nodded.

Kate stood away from Rick and Called the AG office and spoke with the lead investigator. She told him that she could not take the job. She was needed more in New York. The man on the phone agreed and told her to try again if the situation changed. Kate thanked him then hung up.

Rick was concerned she should not have to give up her dream job over her father. It was like she gave up her dream of becoming the first Female Chief Justice when her mother died. It was just unfair.

Rick was looking around in the gardens and he noticed an older man in scrubs talking on a phone. He looked familiar. Just the way his back was turned to him. The man finishing with the phone call turned facing him.

Rick immediately recognized the man.

"Mr. Smith" Rick said.

Kate noticed his gaze and she too was astonished to see the older man healthy and alive.

Mr. Smith noticed them then walked away. Curious both Rick and Kate walked after him. They both ended up in the parking garage.

"So Mr. Castle we meet again." Mr. Smith said.

"I…I…Saw you die!" Rick stuttered.

"Good to see you too Detective Beckett." Mr. Smith said.

"How…?" Rick said.

"You merely saw what I wanted you to see." Mr. Smith said. "I am glad you did not take that job Detective."

"How did you know I'd decline it?" Kate said.

"I have many ears and eyes too Detective. One of them told me that there was another person in that room when that job offer was given. Guess who that might have been?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Bracken" Kate said.

"You win a prize. Too bad it took your father being in danger to make you see the light." Mr. Smith said.

"What do you know of my father's accident?" Kate asked menacingly.

"What I know is that someone took a lot of trouble to keep you alive Detective. Then you were willingly to go be cut off from all your support. Like a lamb to the slaughter." Mr. Smith said. "I have to go now you will be getting a call Mr. Castle."

Rick stood there and watched the older man disappear.

"Come on Kate we need to get back. Why don't I get coffee for everyone?" Rick said.

"Yeah Rick we do." Kate said thinking of what Mr. Smith had said. She had been willing to leave all her support behind. What was she thinking? Bracken was still out there. She could not even talk to Rick about it. Her ambition was getting in the way of her self preservation. Good thing she still had someone looking out for her. She wondered who sent Mr. Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10 hours Rick just held Kate she had long fallen asleep the Boys were recalled by Gates something about a homicide. Rick just watched them go.

"Dad…?" Alexis asked as she handed him a cup of coffee to keep him awake.

"Thanks Pumpkin. You and Mother do not need to stay on my account." Rick said.

"Dad we want to wait to know how Gramps Jim is doing. We are a family right?" Alexis said.

"Yes Pumpkin we are a family. You know I proposed today." Rick said.

Kate snuggled closer to Rick and sighed still asleep.

"That is great Dad so when can I expect some siblings?" Alexis excitedly asked.

"Wait, that is in the future which is not written." Rick said.

"What are you trying to tell me Dad?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis I asked but Kate did not answer. This happened and we have not gotten time when she is not worried about her father to talk." Rick solemnly said.

"I see well she has to say yes Dad." Alexis said.

The doctor all covered with the evidence of a long surgery came out.

"The Family of James Beckett…?" He announced.

"Kate honey it is the doctor." Rick said gently nudging Kate awake.

"What Rick? Oh" Kate yawned then disentangled herself from him and stood up. Rick stood with her and the rest of their Family huddled together.

"Ok we fixed all the broken bones and repaired the blood leakage but his kidney is impaired but that should clear. We will keep him on Antibiotics and check for infection." The doctor said.

"You said something about his liver last time." Rick pointed out.

"Yes about that we found much scarring and the liver was 80% fatty. There is not enough normal liver tissue left. I need your permission to place him on the transplant list. I predict a full recovery of his other injuries but the problem with his liver will persist." The doctor said.

"How much time until his liver fails?" Kate asked.

"He has a year maybe perhaps a bit longer. However if he gets a transplant with in a year and he does not reject it he could last longer." The doctor said.

Kate signs the forms to place her father on the transplant list.

"When can we see him?" Rick asked.

"He is awake now a nurse can show you to his room." The doctor said.

"Ok thank you Doctor Allen" Rick said shaking his hand.

Rick guided a shaking Kate to the door.

"Please Rick come in with me." Kate asked.

"Ok I will." Rick said.

Jim smiled when he saw his daughter.

"Katie!" Jim said Kate rushed into his arms and began to cry.

"Oh Come Come Katie Bug. I will be fine. Only a few broken bones nothing I can not handle. So do you have something to tell your old man?" Jim said looking hopeful.

"Daddy I love you!" Kate said.

"I love you too. But I was hoping something else maybe something shiny?" Jim asked.

"Daddy Rick proposed to me" Kate said. "But you knew about that didn't you."

"Well where is the ring?" Jim asked.

"Daddy I did not answer him." Kate said.

Jim grew concerned.

"Rick would you mind if I talked with my daughter alone?" Jim asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Rick do not go anywhere do you still have that ring?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I put it in my pocket before Ryan showed up why?" Rick asked totally flummoxed.

Kate held out her left hand

"Put it on this finger here!" Kate said pointing at her ring finger.

"You mean you accepted?" Rick asked confused over this turn around.

"Not until there is a ring there!" Kate said teasingly.

Rick fumbled the ring but eventually placed it on her finger. Then they passionately kissed. Breaking the kiss Kate spoke.

"There Daddy is the ring!" Kate said triumphantly.

"I am so happy for you both! You remind me of myself and Jo so much!" Jim happily said.

Soon the rest of the family was being shown in everyone marveled over how elegant a ring Rick had gotten for his bride.

Soon everyone left but Rick and Kate.

"So my Boy you are on a journey of a lifetime. Remember there will be fights but there is make up sex too!" Jim said.

Kate blushed hearing that from her old man.

"Yes Jim I will remember." Rick said with a straight face.

"Kate you also must cherish him as much as I cherished your mother." Jim said.

"Dad I will" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

Ok well let an old man gets some rest. I will see you both soon ok? Jim sleepily said. Then the drugs took over. He was asleep.

"Bye Daddy" Kate said in a very small voice.

"Come on Kate let's go home and celebrate." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick let's go home." Kate said as the walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate and Rick returned to the loft for their own type of celebration. It had been one week but what a week it was. Kate showed Rick how sorry she was. By doing things to him he would never had dreamed possible. Sated they lied back in the bed both comfortable where they were heading.

"Rick I need to talk to Gates tomorrow." Kate said gazing at the ring.

"Yeah I have to finalize the Derrick Storm release launch. So I guess I will see you at the hospital later?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I guess that is where I will be after talking with Gates. Rick how could I have been so stupid. I was pushing you away and all my support. What was wrong with me?" Kate asked.

"I do not know Kate but I am glad you did come to your senses." Rick said kissing her. "Why don't you make an appointment to talk to Dr. Burke? He has helped you in the past."

"You are so smart! I am glad I am going to be marrying you." Kate said sighing in contentment.

"Go to sleep Kate everything will work out." Rick sleepily said.

\\\\\

The next morning they got up and got dressed after an extra long and very steamy shower.

Kate got to the precinct the boys looked at her and Ryan waved.

She waved back. She took a breath and knocked on the captain's door.

"Ah Kate back so soon?" Gates asked.

"Yes sir. I was wondering…" Kate said.

"…If you could have your old job back?" Gates asked enjoying grilling the younger woman

"Yes Sir I was…" Kate said.

"Well Detective I am so glad you finally got your head out of where the sun don't shine." Gates said.

"Yes Captain I just did not know what came over me." Kate said.

"Yeah ambition can be a heady brew! It has turned many a head unprepared for it. So I see you have a ring well Congratulations Kate. Sign this form and here is your badge and gun. Detective we have a case but I want you nowhere near it. You understand me?" Gates sternly warned.

"Yes sir Actually I want to take the rest of the day off to visit with my father." Kate said.

"Go ahead Detective It is good to have you and Mr. Castle back." Gates said.

Kate got up and walked out.

"Hey Becks glad to see ya back" Espo said.

"So Gates said we have a case?" Kate asked setting things on her desk.

"Yeah about that we are backing up Karpowski she is handling it." Ryan said.

"Ok so can you tell me what it is about?" Kate asked.

"Not really. Gates would have my head!" Ryan said.

Espo got up and walked to the break room.

Kate walked over to him.

"Becks it is about your father's injuries. I thought you wanted the heads up because we have to go and interview him today. I know you want to be with him when we do. Espo said.

"Thanks Espo I will be at my father's hospital room." Kate said.

"Becks I am glad you came to your senses. I mean the smell of Bracken was all over this one." Espo said.

"Yeah Espo I know thanks for keeping my back." Kate said.

"Yeah any time." Espo said.

"Ok I need to go see you guys later." Kate said as she headed to the elevator.

"Later Boss" Ryan said.

Kate was so happy when she got into the elevator. She immediately texted Rick.

"**Got Job back**"

He texted back.

"**Another thing to celebrate**."

"**Yeah**" she texted back.

"**How is the meeting**?"

"**Boring should be over soon see ya at the hospital**."

"**Yeah see you there**."

Kate got the keys to her squad car then drove to the hospital.

\\\\\

"Hey Dad" Kate said bring a cup of good joe with her.

"Hey Katie how are you I see you have your shield back congratulations." Jim said.

"Yeah Gates was holding it for me." Kate said.

"So how is Rick doing?" Jim asked. "Were you very grateful to him?"

"Yes Daddy I made up for my stupidity." Kate said.

"That is good Honey. He is a very good man. Treat him right!" Jim said.

"I know Dad but some times I'm just so selfish." Kate said.

"Yeah I have noticed that. So what are you going to do? Katie Rick is the kind of man that will cater to your every whim." Jim said.

"Yeah Daddy I know. I mean look at this ring. It is exactly what I wanted in a ring. It is not ostentatious or gaudy. It is perfectly elegant. I love it and him. I just don't want to abuse him. Daddy what can I do?" Kate asked.

"Katie I think this is partially my fault I never said no to you. Your mother on the other hand…" Jim said.

"I know Dad. I know." Kate said.

Just then was a knock on the door. Rick appeared.

"Hey guess who I found out prowling the hallways." Rick said.

Rick ushered in Ryan and Espo.

"Hey Boss Mr. Beckett we are here to get your statement." Ryan said.

"Ok well there is not much to tell." Jim said.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Espo said.

"Ok well I have just finished drinking my coffee at the café. I noticed a Bike messenger move away as I exited. I turned to my right and started walking down the street toward the subway. I got to the first block away. I heard a screech then a collision noise. I turned to see what the noise was. That is when I saw the bus jump the curb and that is all I remembered. Until I was in the ambulance I was having trouble breathing but I was pretty numb." Jim said.

"Don't tell me Jim you were run over by the proverbial Bus!" Rick smiled.

"Yeah Rick it seems I was." Jim laughed and coughed he upped the dose on his pain pump.

"Ok getting back to that messenger bike can you tell me anything about him? You are the first to notice him." Ryan said.

"Well he was tall and sunglasses and earpiece. He had Bike pants on which to me made no sense there was snow on the ground." Jim recalled.

"Anything else you can remember?" Espo asked.

"The messenger bag it said Rocket Delivery." Jim said.

"Thanks for the info Mr. Beckett we will be in touch later Boss Castle." Ryan said.

The boys left the room and Jim was getting sleepy so they let him sleep and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Rick went back to the loft. Rick started making dinner. Alexis had gotten her last minute prep for this trip to Costa Rica. Rick was still worried about her.

"Come on Rick I know you are still reeling from Paris. Remember she was abducted here. So no place is really safe" Kate said wrapping her arms around his middle and lying her head on his back.

"I know but something inside me is telling her do not leave me and the security of the loft." Rick said. "Kate did you have a talk with your Dad?"

"Well that was a quick topic change." Kate said.

"Not really it is just from one father's worries to another father's worries." Rick said. "Kate hand me my goggles I am going in on this one"

Rick started to chop the onion as Kate continued.

"No Rick it did not come up. I will talk to him when he is stronger. I just signed the paper to put him on the list. They will not even look at him until he is healed." Kate said helping to chop the peppers.

Rick looked over at the pile she was making.

"Whoa do you want to burn down the building?" Rick teased.

Kate just looked at the mount of peppers she had sliced.

"Oops I guess I went a bit overboard. Well at least they will be sliced for a later time." Kate said.

Kate scooped 2/3 then Rick looked at her like are you sure? She then looked at the remaining pile and took half of them away. Looking up at Rick he just nodded. Kate packed the excess. Rick added the sliced peppers to the steaming pot. Next the mushrooms were prepared.

Rick expertly sliced the mushrooms then added to the growing and crowded pot.

"Kate, would you please get out the Roma tomatoes?" He asked as he was setting up the splatter shield.

"Good place it there" Rick said pointing at the middle of the elaborate set up.

Kate was wondering what was going on she had never seen Rick make his amazing sauce before.

"Stand back Kate" Rick said as he swung a huge wooden mallet at the tomatoes. It went splat everywhere but he was not finished he added Zucchini to the mash he was making. Finally after going all Gallagher on the vegetables he scraped them all into the pot.

"Well Rick that is quite a production just to make sauce." Kate stated.

"Wha…? Oh you mean the smashing part?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it was worthy of a Gallagher production. Good thing you warned me." Kate giggled.

"Oh well you have to accredit Alexis for this discovery." Rick said stirring the mixture.

"How is that?" Kate asked.

"Well went she was doing blood splatter analysis she was using tomatoes as the substitute for the blood. Once she was done we had all these nicely smashed tomatoes. Not wanting to throw anything away I helped her scrape them into the pot of sauce I was creating. The secret to my sauce tasting so good was the smashing process." Rick said. "Here taste."

Rick held out the sauce which had been simmering.

Kate's lips touched the hot sauce offered by Rick on the spoon. It had such a velvety texture and the taste was very scrumptious too.

"Wow Rick that is amazing." Kate said licking her lips.

Only Kate could make tasting a spoon of sauce into an erotic experience. Rick was momentarily mute while he processed that she said something.

"Yeah" was all he could say.

Rick moved to Kate then kissed her deeply he could still taste the remnant of the sauce in her mouth as their tongues dueled for supremacy. The boiling water for the pasta started spitting and one drop landed on Rick's hand breaking him out of their trance.

"Oops Kate the water is ready." Rick said disentangling from her arms.

Kate pouted having Rick step away.

He added the pasta which was Bow Tie. Rick never like boring anything even pasta. This bow tie was made from Spinach.

Kate could not help but imaging Rick with Popeye's forearms.

"Chchchcch" He said in her mind.

Kate let out a chuckle.

Rick turned to look at her wondering what was going on. He had not said anything funny? Did he?

Kate was in peals of laughter and she pointed at the pot.

Rick decided to laugh along still not sure what he was laughing about but if it made Kate happy that is all that matters.

The happy couple was interrupted when Martha came through the door.

"Mother what unexpected surprise what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be out on a date?" Rick asked.

"I was but my gentleman friend while we were eating got a pain in his leg and was rushed to the ER. I offered to go but he said no. So I came home to see you two lovebirds having a good time." Martha said.

"Oh Martha I am so sorry." Kate said stopping laughing immediately.

"Mother we have not yet eaten would you join us?" Rick said.

"Yeah I would like that since meal was ruined." Martha said getting settled.

The timer on the oven went off and Rick pulled down a basket and placed a cloth napkin in it using tongs he carefully placed the Garlic Bread then covered it. He pulled out the Salad which was made earlier. He got the plates and bowls down then strained the pasta.

The dinner ready Kate and he brought out the meal. Rick did the honors of plating the pasta. Kate was opening the wine. Dinner had commenced.

The opening salvo was done by Martha.

"Katherine Dear how is your father?" Martha asked.

Kate was a bit stunned since coming back from his hospital room she had not once thought about him other than the discussion earlier.

"Martha Not good he has Liver Cancer." Kate said then broke down crying. Kate saying those words made it all too real.

Rick looked askance at his Mother as he gathered up her into his arms. He was hoping to have this conversation later but leave it to his Mother to force the issue.

"Oh My Dear I didn't know. I am so sorry for you." Martha said surprised.

"Mother you have done enough please be quiet." Rick snapped while guiding her to their bedroom.

Kate cried like she had not cried since she did when her mother died.

"Kate he is not dead yet. He is happily healing from his surgery and broken bones. He is not in the grave yet. So do not put him there in your mind." Rick said holding and consoling her.

Gradually Kate started to cease crying she was almost all cried out She looked at this most wonderful and caring man.

"Rick thank you." She said in a quiet voice.

Never before had she broken down in front of anyone. He was special. He was her one and done.

"Kate you do not need to thank me. I am in this for the long haul. It should be I who should be thanking you. You let me in…I know that is hard for you to do." Rick said.

"Rick that is the point it should not be hard to seek solace." Kate said.

"Well in our case let's just say it is a work in progress. I know you are still hungry since your stomach just voiced its opinion on the subject. The Dinner is still hot. Why don't you clean your face and let's resume our meal?" Rick suggested.

"Yeah Rick I was bit over reacting. My father is not dead yet. So there is time." Kate said walking to the bathroom to clean up her face. Finally freshly scrubbed she returned to the table.

Martha was feeling so bad for the young woman to face cancer is a hard row.

"Katherine dear I never meant to pry." Martha apologized.

"Martha it is ok" Kate hugged the older woman.

"I am hungry let's eat." Rick announced.

The topic of conversation was on the restatement of Kate to NYPD.

"So how are you feeling Kate?" Martha asked.

"It was like being broken out of a trance Martha. It was as if I knew what I was doing would be bad for me but somehow I continued doing it. I'm so lucky your son was there to help me break out of it." Kate said.

"So that job in DC?" Martha asked.

"Martha I should have smelled a trap from the moment that Special attaché Stack started praising me. Then getting the job immediately should have even sent up more warning bells. I learned from Will that it took him 7 months before the FBI accepted him. I knew that getting federal jobs take time if it was not a political favor." Kate said.

"Yeah we can all guess which politician was pulling those strings." Rick said.

"Yes we certainly can and to think I voted for that man!" Martha said.

The table discussion turned to other things when Alexis came through the door.

"Oh…Wow you guys are eating late. I thought I was going to have to have leftovers." Alexis said.

"Hi pumpkin!" Rick got up and hugged his daughter.

"Hey Dad I got the itinerary here if you want to take a look. It explains what I will be doing in the Rain Forests." Alexis said as she got a plate then filled it.

"That is great Pumpkin I will look at it later. Right now we are celebrating Kate's return to NYPD." Rick said.

"Oh I knew they would take you back" Alexis got up and hugged her. "Congratulations Kate or should that be Mom…?"

Alexis pointed at her finger.

"Yeah it is beautiful. Alexis you can call me anything you want." Kate said giving the younger woman a big hug.

"Thanks Mom!" Alexis said breaking the hug to return to the dinner.

The dinner continued. Then finishing Rick and Kate were back in the kitchen doing the cleaning up.

"Rick thank you." Kate said hugging him after the last dish was dried and put away.

"Why now? I told you that you did not need to thank me." Rick said flummoxed.

"This it was nice having normalcy of a home cooked meal surrounded by family." Kate said being grateful.

She was thinking she would have missed all this if she was still stupid and continued on the path of destruction she was on.

"Oh well you are most welcomed. Come on Kate let's finish our wine before Mother does." Rick said.

Rick sat on the couch decompressing it was a very busy day. Kate was curled against him.

"Kate you know our engagement will not stay secret long." Rick said running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah I know Rick how much time?" Kate asked hoping to hold of the press for a little while.

"We probably have two news cycles before it will leak." Rick said.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked.

"I went through it with both Meredith and Gina. We have to work fast." Rick said.

"Oh…I guess that is the price I pay for wanting to marry a Celebrity." Kate said kissing him.

Rick breaking the kiss he was serious.

"Kate if we don't handle the press they will make up all kinds of weird things." Rick said.

"Yeah you are right. How do you want to handle this?" Kate asked.

"Kate do you remember me telling you I had a meeting about the new Derrick Storm Book launch?" Rick asked.

"Yeah you were at Black Pawn offices before meeting me at the hospital." Kate said.

"I want you to escort me. We could give a press release and let them take pictures there. It would be better than when we were at a crime scene." Rick said nuzzling against her long neck.

Kate was in the throws of passion.

"Whatever you think is best Rick now take me to bed." Kate said.

She knew being naked on the couch with Alexis around would not be a good thing to happen twice. The first time was bad enough.

Rick picked her up bridal style and marched into the bedroom and slammed the door shut with his foot and placed her on their bed. He slowly undressed her as she undid his buttons too. Soon they were both sweaty and tired but happy. Sleep followed soon after with each being held in the others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Kevin and Espo were puzzled how could a dead man with no legs drive a SUV into a bus?

Gates had previously called him into the office.

"Detective Esposito you need to take over this case. Det. Karpowski team is otherwise occupied." Gates said.

"Yes Captain." Espo said "but I will need some more help than just Ryan and me."

"Yes of course Use Det. Grobin and Officer Hastings." Gates said.

"Yes Sir" Espo said being dismissed.

Lanie's tox reports were in his hand as Espo puzzled. The supposed driver was dead over 24 hours earlier. The carnage at the scene was confusing too. How could this dead man know where to strike the bus at the right moment to cause such confusions?

Espo was wishing Kate and Castle were around. This case definitely had a Beckett flavor all over it.

It was not until CSU discovered the reason.

The car was remotely controlled by two tiny servos which gave direction to the car's computer. The Car was actually driving itself. Who had made this modification was not even hinted in the CSU report.

Det. Grobin who had been temporarily assigned to Espo's team came up to him.

"Boss we have done a canvas of the area only one person remembers the Bike messenger." He said.

"And who was that Grobin?" Espo asked.

"It was our victim Jim Beckett." Grobin replied.

"Thanks Grobin help Ryan with the video perhaps you can see something." Espo said.

"Right Boss." He said.

Grobin sauntered into the break room for some Castle coffee. He then entered the video room with two cups.

He handed Ryan a cup and sat back to watch the footage.

"Thanks John" Ryan said accepting the coffee.

Ryan had been at the video since the accident began over 48 hours ago. It was when Gates recalled both him and Espo from the hospital.

"Detectives" she said. "We have a homicide to solve."

She said to them both he recalled.

/

Ryan was thinking he might have seen a shadow on of the traffic cams footage.

Stopping the video Grobin confirmed it was a bike shadow.

Having a lead Ryan started to look for any reflections.

At the window of the coffee shop Jim was last in there he was.

"I've got him" Ryan exclaimed.

Ryan blew up the frame with messenger and he looked exactly how Jim has said. Jim's eye for detail was quite excellent no wonder Kate was so good she has it embedded in her DNA.

Ryan rushed to Espo then placed his picture on the crowded Murder board along with the time line.

"Meet our mystery Bike Messenger." Ryan said.

"You have a name?" Espo asked.

At this point Hastings got off the phone.

"His name at the agency is Bill Keith." Ann said.

"What do we know about this Bill Keith?" Espo asked his team.

"Well he had is own bike and worked for them on only one run then he quit." Ann said consulting her notes. "Uni's went to his home address on his application it was a vacant lot."

Ann was placed on Espo's team to work with the Detectives. She was on her way for her own gold badge and Gates decided Espo needed extra help.

"Did he touch anything while he was there?" Espo asked.

"I have CSU at his place of employment. It is doubtful the manager said he always wore his sunglasses which hid his face, a bike helmet and riding gloves." Ann reported.

"What about his bag? Maybe we will be lucky and find a hair." Espo said.

"Possibly..." Ann said.

"Good work Hastings." Espo praised.

\\\\\

"Did Lanie get a hit on the Vic's ID?" Espo asked.

"Yeah she did" Ryan said. "Meet our Vic "

Espo looked at the picture of their dead man.

"The name of the decease was Erick Johnston. Age 29 he was a homeless vet who had both his legs blown off by an IED in 2009 Iraq. He was what many vets came home to. No jobs or hope." Ryan said as he updated the murder board.

Espo shook his head this was becoming all too common for his comrades in arms.

"He was last seen in a shanty town by MacArthur Park. Uni's were doing a sweep." Ryan said.

The phone rang. Espo answered then hung up.

"Hastings you are with me the Uni's found his hovel. Perhaps we can find some thing there." Espo ordered.

Hastings got her stuff together then followed Espo out the precinct.

When they got there CSU was there and a large group of Homeless were being on lookers.

"Detectives" a Uni said.

"What LT?" Espo asked recognizing the officer.

"This was found on the sleeping bag of the deceased." LT said.

It was a magazine article with an article circled then in pen wrote 10 AM. Monday.

"Good work LT you will be an investigator yet!" Espo said.

He read the article it was about an experimental treatment to regrow severed limbs. It had an address.

Espo wrote down the address.

"Come on Hastings it is getting late we can continue this tomorrow." Espo said.

She nodded.

"Can I drop you somewhere?" He asked.

"No that is ok I need to go back to the precinct anyway." Hastings said. "I'll catch a ride with LT."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Espo said.

\\\\\

There were so many questions in Espo's mind as he came to the door of his on again off again girlfriend which happened to be sizzling right now.

Lanie Parish was already for their date when she heard his knock and opened the door.

Espo had taken a chapter out of Castle's book and brought flowers.

He was rewarded with a very long and sensual kiss.

"Hi ya Chica, these are for you." He said as he closed the front door with his foot.

They had a wonderful dinner and the topic of conversation came up to their favorite two people Kate and Rick.

"I can't believe she was not going to tell us of her decision to move to DC. Only the fact Castle told both Ryan and I where she would be that we would have known anything." Espo said.

"So you two knew of his plans to pop the question?" Lanie asked. "It was sure a shocker to my best girlfriend. The night before Kate had confided she thought she had lost him by not talking to him at all about the job."

"What Chica You knew but did not tell me?" Espo said shaking his head.

"It was not my place to tell. She was going to do it." Lanie said.

"Yeah when…? She was scheduled on a flight out to DC in less than 2 hours before we were directed to find her by Gates." Espo complained.

"She had lots on her mind Espo so cut her some slack." Lanie said.

"Yeah I guess but seeing that ring on her finger at the hospital was something else with Rick with his massive grin on his face." Espo said.

"Yes it was something else indeed I am happy for them." Lanie said.

"So how much did you win from the pool?" Espo asked.

It was 4 ways split. Alexis and I with Gates along with Hastings all took a share of the $5,000 pot." Lanie said.

"That is a good amount Chica! So what about the wedding any bets?" Espo asked.

"Not yet but it is still early. I'm finally glad that dance is over." Lanie said finishing their meal.

"Me too but Lanie we can have our own dance." Espo said as he stood and placed his hand out.

Lanie giggled as the Latin music wailed in her apt as Espo showed how much of a Latin lover he could be.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick rolled over and looked at his bride to be. Happiness has settled in his heart. He looked over at the Clock. 3:17 AM it read. Rick was wondering would Kate be ready to have that conversation with her Father? While he was musing Kate's phone rang it was the precinct.

Rick nudged his betrothed

"Kate wake up it is dispatch." Rick said continuing nudging her.

"Wha…? Oh thanks Rick." Kate said picking up the phone.

"Beckett. Yes text me the address be there in 20." Kate said then hung up.

Kate hung up the phone.

"DB" Rick said happily.

"Yeah Rick DB let's get showered." Kate said getting back into her routine.

/

They arrived at the crime scene it was a Prison Bus on it side several Medical teams were treating the injured.

Rick looked and found a Black SUV on its side too. The driver was belted in still. The ME Perlmutter was muttering to himself.

"Good Morning Detective and Defective Writer." Perlmutter said.

"Hello to you too Sydney" Kate said as Rick glared at the ME who had a strangely pleasant look on his face. Rick shuddered what could have placed that there.

"So Sydney what do we have?" Kate said ignoring Rick.

"Well I can not believe it myself. The victim has no legs has been dead at least 24 hours earlier. There is an injection site on the back of the neck. I'll need a tox screen to tell you much else." He said.

"Thanks Sydney" Kate said.

Rick was looking at the SUV before CSU got there.

Wearing gloves he found something.

"Kate come here." Rick excitedly said.

Kate tried to get into the small space where Rick was excitedly pointing.

"Look at this Kate mark G340 servos the latest thing in RC controls. They have a built in Gyro too." Rick said.

"Rick don't touch" Kate warned.

"Kate can't you see the car was driving itself! This is so cool. Maybe it was haunted car." Rick surmised.

"Haunted Car…? Even for you that is a stretch." Kate said. "Try to think of something more logical."

"Who would want a Legless body to look like it is driving a car? It just does not make sense." Rick said.

"Yeah what does not make sense is that a low life drug dealer was the only one unharmed and was able to flee the scene." Kate said.

"Oh? You think this accident was stage to allow him to escape?" Rick asked.

"Well at least this theory is better than haunted car!" Kate said.

"So when did this accident take place?" Rick asked.

"2:50AM this morning. There was a morning fog rolling in from the river." Kate said.

"Is this the normal time to transfer prisoners?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it is after being arranged in Night Court the prisoners are shuttled to Rikers." Kate said. "The SUV hit the Bus just before it started across the bridge. 500 ft further and all of the bridge traffic would have to be diverted."

Rick looked around. It was the only egress he could see.

"They had to time it perfectly. But how in all this fog could the car pilot to hit the intended target. Kate my haunted car is not looking that bad anymore." Rick said.

Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Rick there is not point of being here there are no witnesses since most of the bus was asleep." Kate said.

Rick agreed they went back to the loft until 8 when they got up and headed into the Precinct.

\\\\\

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Espo said looking at Kate then he gave her a hug. "Welcome back Boss."

"Thanks Espo." Kate said.

"Hey what about me am I just chopper liver?" Rick pouted.

"Hmmm smell like it from here Castle!" Ryan quipped.

"Rick go get some coffee." Kate ordered.

Rick slinked toward the break room muttering "Where is the love?"

"So Guys it looks like our remote control Zombie has stuck again." Kate said.

"Really that is interesting." Ryan said.

"Yeah I talked to Gates. Move over Espo I have this one." Kate said.

"So they are related?" Espo asked.

"Yeah Espo it is a remoted controlled SUV Bus accident. Both were done by a legless dead person driving the SUV." Kate said.

\\\\\\

Rick was looking at the murder boards. He was noting the similarities between the first and second events.

The ME report was back. Kate was leafing through it when their old friend Scopolamine was found in both victims. This time was in over dose levels.

Ryan was posting the name of the Second Victim,

"Meet Charles Deacon. Age 30 Homeless vet who lost his legs in 2009 IED explosion in Iraq. He hangs in Times Square. He usually is seen in his modified cart which he panhandles in the district. It is quite distinctive. Uni's are on the look out for it now." Ryan said.

\\\\\

Espo with Hastings went to the address listed in the magazine. It was an ultramodern facility.

Espo asked the receptionist and showed her his badge for the person in charge.

"That would be Dr. Grant Edween Grant." She said as she paged her.

Dr. Grant was hot and Espo was in lust. She was a 30 something redhead about 5'6" with a very nice body and a booty to match.

"I am Dr. Grant how can I assist NYPD?" She asked.

"Are either of these two men ever been a patient of your experimental Trials?" Espo asked showing her the picture of the two men.

"I can not say for certain. I do not see the patients the nurses do everything. I will call my head nurse." Dr. Grant said pulling out her phone.

Espo waited.

Soon the Dr. connected with the head nurse and she left with Espo ogling her as she walked away.

The Head Nurse Evelyn Goody was more helpful.

"Yes I know them why are they in some sort of trouble?" Eve asked.

"Yeah you could say that. They are both dead from overdose of Scopolamine." Hastings said.

"What?" Eve exclaimed.

"Don't you use this drug in your experimental treatment?" Hastings asked.

"Yes in very low doses but not enough to kill. I have the inventory here." Eve said.

They walked to the drugs locker.

"Two vials are missing." She said dumbfounded.

"Who has access to this locker?" Hastings asked.

"Just me and the pharmacy tech. Hiram Yung but we just call him Yung." Eve said.

Where is Yung now? Hastings asked.

"Hmmm that is strange he is usually here by now." Eve said.

"Can we get a home address?" Hastings asked.

"Sure let me get his file." Eve said.

Hastings jotted down the name and the references given on the form.

"Thank you very much NYPD appreciates your cooperation." Hastings said.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Precinct Ryan took the message from Hastings.

He found a DMV photo of the next person of interest.

"Meet Pharmacy tech Hiram Yung age 25 his address is vacant and there is a BOLO on him. He seems to be our link between the victims and the drug that kill them." Ryan said.

Rick seemed to be busy on the phone then he hung up.

Kate looked at him.

"Well?" Kate asked.

"I just got off with my Guy in Detroit. Guys the next gen mustang is going to be wild." Rick said.

"Rick focus, what was so important?" Kate asked.

"Well I was talking with Henry and I mentioned the servos right?" Rick asked.

"That is not Henry Ford the Fifth could it be?" Ryan asked.

"The same" Rick said.

Kate rolled her eyes boys and their toys.

"So we have determined Rick knows people in high locations. So go on." Kate said.

"Well he asked me where it was it found. I told him then he said. That is the location of the servos used for testing. I asked what testing." Rick said.

"So…What did he say." Kate asked.

"Come on Castle get to the point." Ryan said.

"What have you not learned anything? This is my pregnant Pause moment." Rick said.

"I'll pregnant pause you if you don't hurry up." Kate threatened.

Rick's eyes got wide then he gulped twice.

Kate just rolled her eyes at him.

"OK the testing is for the Crash tests. From 2009 onward the onboard computer can be placed in the Crash Test mode. The only thing you need is…" Rick said.

"Crash Test Dummies!" Kate brightly said.

"Right we have been looking at this all wrong. The victims are not important except they have no legs so they are easier to place in the seat. Since the car does everything the person is only there to start the car once the sensors figure out a dummy is in place." Rick concluded.

"So you are telling me that the car self corrects in Crash test mode?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I was wondering how the vehicle could maneuver in the fog. This is the answer. It has radar in the Crash mode." Rick said. "There is a sensor in the middle of the grill which keeps the car in alignment for the crash. Since the manufacturers have no idea which car is going to be tested they place it in all cars."

"You learn something new." Ryan said whistling.

"One thing he said the radar only works for 150 yards."

"So we need to spot when the car appears and we will have the car crew." Kate said. "Ryan…"

Ryan groaned.

"I know boss look over the surveillance tapes again." Ryan said.

"Rick did your guy mention how they turn on the car?" Det. Grobin asked.

"Funny you should mention that John. All cars had a Vehicle identifier and a frequency. Tapping into an iPhone there is an app for that." Rick said.

"Ok so how many people are able to be trusted with this app?" John asked.

"Well he is tracking it down but it is not many and if he was allowed to plug into the cars with his laptop he could tell you the app user name." Rick said triumphantly.

"Did I say lately I could kiss you and your guys?" Kate said in a low voice.

"Oh Detective Behave there is enough time to do that later." Rick quipped.

\\\\\

Later that day Rick and Kate ended up at the hospital.

"Hey Dad" Kate said hugging him.

"Hey Katie the doc here says I can leave but someone has to be around to watch me." Jim said.

"Jim, where are you going to stay? You can not climb stairs with the leg held straight out." Rick asked.

"Katie I know you want to be there for me. Darling you just got reinstated. You can not worry about little old me." Jim said.

"But Dad I…" Kate said.

"I nothing Katherine. You have to live your life. I can get along with a visiting nurse service just as well." Jim said.

"Right but where are you going to stay?" Kate argued with Jim.

"I wanted to go home." Jim said.

"What that place could never be wheelchair accessible." Kate said.

"Kate I know a place which was recently upgraded to wheel chair accessibility." Rick said.

"Rick no the loft? Are you crazy?" Kate whispered back.

"Kate why not we can move to the spare Master up stairs and he can use the bedroom downstairs. I can arrange it all I know guys!" Rick said. "Please Kate left me do this he is my almost Father in Law."

"I don't know how I deserved you. Rick". Kate said while she kissed him.

"Daddy Rick has a solution and I want you to hear him out." Kate said knowing how stubborn her Father could get.

"Jim you are family and as family we need to stick together. My solution is this. Move in to the loft for your recuperation period. You can use the bottom bedroom and Kate and I will move to the 2nd floor master bedroom. That way you can have access to a wheelchair accessible bathroom and shower system. You can place a hospital bed in there and there is room for your nurse too." Rick said.

"Rick I appreciate it really but I do not want to…" Jim said but was cutoff.

"Daddy Rick would not offer unless he wanted to. Would you prefer a stale nursing home for your recuperation or be with family? Daddy, think real hard on this one." Kate said leveling the death glare at him.

Jim took one look at his daughter and spoke.

"Rick you have a deal." Jim said he knew he was defeated.

"Great" Rick smiled wide. "I'll get right on it."

Kate smiled at her Father.

Rick left to deal with the crew would transform their room to the upstairs Master.

Rick had a little surprise. Kate had only stayed in the guest room she never saw the upstairs master. It has a Jacuzzi, Sauna and whirlpool bath. Plus access to the roof garden. Rick was deciding where the Intergalactic Bounty Hunter would go. Finally it was placed in Alexis' bathroom since she would not be around to object for at least 6 weeks he could find a home there for now.

Kate stayed with her Father. About 2 hours later she got the all clear then she started processing Jim for his discharge.

A few minutes after the call, Rick came in the room riding a motorized wheel chair.

"Here you go Jim all ready for you" Rick jumped up the wiped the seat then patted it.

The orderlies came in then hoisted Jim off the bed and placed him in the chair.

Then they left. Jim did some experimenting with the chair but it was easy enough to figure out. Rick hovered and helped him with directions.

Soon the family was exiting. The press was out. They wanted a statement from the guy who got hit by the bus.

"Slow news day guys?" Rick quipped.

Jim handled them like he was a pro. Soon they left and Jim was placed in the wheelchair van. Soon they were at the loft. Jim came up in the freight elevator since the regular one would not allow his foot to be inside.

Rick opened the door. Jim was surprised to see Martha in a Nurses uniform.

"Welcome Jim" she said hugging him.

Jim got used to sitting in the chair. After Dinner the real nurse came then helped him into bed.

The room was split so that the nurse had her own separate sleeping area.

Kate was guided upstairs Rick held his hands over her eyes.

"Aw aw aw… Kate… No peaking." Rick placed her in the middle of the room then pulled his hands away,

Kate was amazed at the recreation of the room. It was much larger than the one down stairs. Kate kind of missed the coziness of the downstairs room. But that didn't last long when he showed the amenities this other room had to offer.

"Rick why did you not tell me this was all in here?" Kate swatted him in the chest.

Rick caught her hand then started kissing her and walking her back to the bed. Soon clothes were flying then grunts and groans could be heard while Kate rewarded Rick with another night of incredible passion.


	8. Chapter 8

The day Kate and Rick got dressed. Kate gazed longingly at the tub. It was huge. At least 8 ft in length with a gentle slope and 15 jets all strategically placed for the maximum enjoyment. Kate could not wait until tonight to try it out. Then there was the Sauna and the Hot Tub with the retractable roof so you could be part of the tropical roof top garden. Since there were no taller building around it was almost like the place was isolated from the world with the sound barriers it reduced the ambient noise then the natural sounds coming from more strategically placed speakers. Kate wondered how often did he come up here? And with whom? Gina? Maybe maybe not. Jacinda? Oops Kate retract your claws. She meant nothing to him.

"Kate?" Rick asked breaking out of her bad thoughts.

"What Rick?" Kate said standing with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"I said we'll be late" Rick sheepishly said.

"So? We are on an investigation. We don't keep regular hours." Kate said while spitting out the toothpaste.

"Right Ok I will be downstairs waiting." Rick said kissing her "Umm Minty!"

Rick left and Kate proceeded to get dressed and her bad thoughts were receding from her mind. Other thoughts were crowding in on how she would look in white. Those wedding bells in her head were getting louder thanks Lanie she thought.

Rick was greeted by Jim in his chair drinking coffee. His Nurse was not seen but she had to have been here somewhere.

"Good morning Jim how did you sleep?" Rick asked.

"I did Ok. I only had to be helped to the bathroom twice. I appreciate those wide doors. I could not manage without these changes" Jim said.

"Yeah I know how it was when I was laid up with my knee" Rick said. "It did make life so much easier."

"What made every thing easier?" Kate asked getting her coffee which Rick had prepared.

She moved out to kiss her Father then Rick and sip her coffee. Rick always made the best coffee.

"Hi Katie we were discussing how right you were about staying here." Jim replied.

"Oh? So do I have to remind you of those famous words of Johanna Beckett Dad?" Kate said looking at her Father with a grin.

Rick enthralled seeing Daughter and Father interacting. He wondered what was those words Kate's mom would be used? The writer in him was very curious indeed.

"Kate what words were those?" Rick innocently asked.

Both Father and Daughter turned to him and in unison said.

"I told you so!" They said then both broke up into giggles and laughter.

Rick was a bit perplexed.

"Come on Castle we'll be late!" Kate smirked. "Bye Dad!"

"Bye Katie and Rick see you both later." Jim said.

Rick was flustered as he tagged along.

Kate tugged on his arm and told him.

"I'll tell you later in the Car." She whispered in his ear "but only if you are a good boy!"

Manhattan traffic was the worst. Kate was tempted to place the lights and sirens on.

Rick for his part tried not to fidget too much but for him it was a supreme effort. Seeing the traffic at a standstill Kate turned to Rick.

"Have I been a good boy?" Rick asked.

"Yes Rick you have so this is the story. My Mother was the wise one of the two of them. She always knew what would work out and what would not. My Father being stubborn would always ignore my mother's advice at his peril. When it did not work out which was oh 99% of the time my Mother would be there to say to my Father." Kate said remembering her Mother without being sad.

"I told you so" They both said.

Rick was intrigued.

"My Mother never said anything like that to me. It was 'Ok Kiddo that did not work let's try something else." Rick said. "The concept of gloating saying I told you so in Martha's world were a foreign concept."

Rick wondered was it the adversarial nature of lawyers vs. the cooperative nature of actors that made this difference? So is that why Kate in nature more aggressive than him except one place the bedroom? It would explain much he thought.

Kate? Rick asked thinking about their case.

"Yeah? Rick" Kate said absentmindly still cursing the traffic.

"I was thinking now this is all speculation but has not Detroit created inadvertently a guide missile of sorts with this Crash Test mode?" Rick asked.

Kate was intrigued where Rick was going. He continued.

"Well look a missile is only a payload then metal being propelled by an engine and guided by Radar or Laser. I mean any car could be converted if they have the app." Rick said.

"I have never thought about this that way." Kate said.

"Yes so all they need is more dead bodies and the Terrorist have a new weapon fill up a SUV with explosives and Viola instant carnage." Rick said.

"Only you would come up with this scenario. Rick" Kate kissed him. Then the traffic had begun to clear. Getting to the snarl Kate rolled down her window then spoke to the Officer detouring traffic.

"NYPD Detective Beckett, Officer Franks can you tell me what happened?" Kate asked showing her badge.

"We had a collision between an SUV and a Bus they T boned each other at the intersection." Officer Franks said.

"How long ago?" Kate asked as she clipped her badge back on her belt.

"About 15 mins" the officer replied. "There are Emergency vehicles now cooling down the SUV from overheating."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"It was about to burst into flames but the detonator failed." Officer said. "I am here to keep everyone back."

"Well you are going to let me through" Kate warned.

"Yes Detective" He said. The barricade was removed and Kate drove through.

"It looks like your idea is exactly what these people are doing Rick." Kate said.

Rick was on the phone and was not paying any attention. Hanging up he turned to Kate.

"That was Henry one of the smart phones with the app was stolen from the UL labs test facility in White Plains. Luckily this app can not be cloned. It is specific to the hardware. Those are now under lock down." Rick said.

"So we have to only worry about one Nut case." Kate said. "Great"

"Oh he said something else. It was a woman whose id was pulled from the two wrecked SUV's." Rick said.

"Oh and what was her name?" Kate said as they parked and got out.

"Gloria Vanderbilt." Rick said. "It is obviously a fake name but it does have some class."

\\\\\

Ryan was standing at the latest crash site. He was gathering eyewitness statements.

"Hey Ryan" Kate said. "What do you have?"

"The Bus just all of a sudden turned into the path of the SUV according to the witnesses the Bus sitting at the light just waiting to turn left then it did into incoming traffic. Ryan said.

"The Bus driver was not driving" Espo added. "He is on his way to the hospital with a concussion. It seemed he was fighting but lost to the person who did this. The guy was wearing gloves and a black beanie plus he was all dressed in black and sunglasses. He did the deed then ran off down 28th. He disappeared into those buildings over there." Espo pointed. "Uni's are canvassing to locate him."

"Thanks Espo" Kate asked. "See if you can not get the Bus footage too Ryan."

"I'll be on it Boss." Ryan said "and I will get all the other cams too"

"Thanks Ryan" Kate said.

"Kate, my question is what was behind the bus the SUV loaded with explosives did not contact?" Rick said.

"What Castle?" Kate said.

"Kate it is obvious. The bus was used to prevent the SUV from hitting its intended target. What ever that was?" Rick pointed out. "I'd give that assailant a medal. Sure it snarled up traffic but it stopped a major incident. Hey that is good Derrick would do something exactly like this."

"Great Castle I am glad you got a new plotline but it does not tell us everything." Kate said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate and Rick got to the precinct. Rick went to supplies to drag out another White Board to add to the growing victims list. Kate got to her desk and sat down.

"Hey Detective Beckett…?" John said.

"Yeah Grobin…?" Kate asked while she stowed her stuff in her desk and fired up her computer.

"The Captain wants you and your consultant in her office right away." He said.

He pointed to her office. There was a man sitting in her office as Kate looked through the window. Rick appeared dragging the white board.

"Hey Kate what is up why are you looking at the Captain's office?" Rick asked.

"Come on Castle we are summoned." Kate said.

"Oh we're in trouble I knew you could not be late." Rick says.

"Can it Castle that is not it" Kate hissed at him.

Kate knocked at the door and the conversation stopped.

Rick and Kate were told to enter.

\\\\\

Rick could not believe his eyes the man he modeled Derrick Storm was in Captain Gate's office. The blonde hair threw Rick for a moment and then his mouth opened.

"Merrick Borm! I can't believe it's you!" Rick said.

"Ricky? Ricky Rodgers? I can believe it either!" Merrick said.

"Yeah it is me but it is Rick Castle now." Rick said.

"Please It is Merri to my friends." Merri said. "What has it been 15-25? Eykwater Academy Class of 84."

"Wow almost 20 years." Rick said.

"Has it been That long?" Merri asked.

"Yeah It has!" Rick said.

"Good to see you!" Merri said patting his back in a hug.

"Good old Merri!" Rick said.

"Oh I am so sorry to bust up this reunion. But there is police business to discuss. Is that not right Special Agent Borm?" The Captain spoke up.

"Yes Right you are Captain." Merri said.

"Let me guess you were the one to pull the bus in front of the SUV?" Rick asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Merri asked.

"I didn't but it would be a stunt Derrick would do." Rick said.

"Ah yes my alter ego in your stories. I could not believe you stole my name!" Merri said.

"I creatively borrowed your name that is!" Rick said.

"It is strange I followed in his footsteps. That is Meta for you." Merri said.

"Are you all finished? You can have your old home week later. I need to get this meeting started. Detective Beckett tell us what we know and Special Agent Borm can fill us in on the rest." Gates said trying to get the meeting over.

"Ok this is what we know. There is a car ring which steals SUV switch them into what is called Crash Test Mode. Then they get a body which has no legs and place them in the vehicle then with an App start the vehicle and it self guides itself to the target which surprisingly enough had been 3 buses. This last bus was not the target but a way to keep the target safe. We discovered how the bodies were procured and are working on locating the Car ring. We have indentified the person with the app as a Gloria Vanderbilt." Kate said.

"Very good Detective…" Gates said. "Do you have anything to add Special Agent Borm?"

"Ok 3 months ago in Europe a string of robberies were conducted by a smash and grab team which was not so interesting but the way they smashed using unoccupied SUV's got us on their trail. That led to here." He said.

"I see and do you have any names for this crew?" Kate asked.

"Yes but it will be shared later. Right now we have a new problem the addition of a woman. The smash and grab has matured into a Terrorist for hire. There is a website which is their front. All attempts of cracking it had been rebuffed. This means either elite Chinese or Russian hackers who are at work. These are top gov't resources in their respective gov't." Special Agent Borm said.

"So what was the target the bus stopped" Rick asked.

"It was the annex of the Federal Reserve of New York. Since 9/11 the Federal Reserve has placed Gold in non descript locations around the city. This location was only known to 3 people but yet the location was the target." Special Agent Borm said.

"What's stored there?" Rick asked.

"Germany's entire Gold stock of 8.8 Million ounces is stored in special vaults." Special Agent Borm said.

Rick whistled Kate rolled her eyes then Rick sheepishly scrunched in his chair. Borm continued.

"The SUV was supposed to create a temperature so hot that the gold would melt into the crack of the limestone beneath the city thus rendering it useless. Unless a major mining operation was conducted to recover it. But as you can see there is faults which the liquid gold would follow would end nearly 14 miles down." Special Agent Borm said then showed with a map.

"Why are they targeting German finances?" Rick asked.

"They were paid to do so as retaliation for the crack down on Arabs in Germany." Special agent Borm said.

"So they failed will they try again?" Kate asked.

"Maybe who knows this new person on the team is a real wild card. We still do not know who she is." Special Agent Borm said.

"Ok I think we are now all aware of the danger. Special agent Borm Detective Beckett's team is at your disposal Detective a word Please?" Gates said dismissing Borm and Castle who continued to talk until they were out of the office.

"Kate I wanted to touch base. There is mounting pressure on 1PP they have to show that your refusal would not stop your advancement. Somebody wants you promoted" Gates said.

"Sir I want to stay in the field. Homicide is where I am the best." Kate said.

"I know that Detective but 1PP has other plans. I have been strongly encouraged to get you ready for the Lieutenant's Exam." Gates said.

"Sir I…" Kate started to protest.

"I know what you want but as a LT you still can be out in the field." Gates said. "I did it with IA."

"What about the Detective Sergeant position Sir?" Kate asked.

"Kate you know as well as I do there is no increase in pay and that would put you into Training. Heaven knows we need new trainers but your gifts would be wasted. No besides why would you want to put yourself out to pasture at such a young age? That position is like for older Detectives like Grobin he has been a Grade 2 for as long as I can remember." Gates said. "Kate just think about it ok?"

Yes Sir any thing else? Kate asked.

"Go get these criminals Detective dismissed." Gates said.

"Yes Sir." Kate said leaving the office.

\\\\\

Kate saw Rick with Special Agent Borm along with three of her detectives all talking.

Rick spying Kate exiting the office sidled up to her.

"Kate what was that all about?" Rick asked walking next to her.

"Later Rick we will discuss this later." Kate said walking to her desk.

"Like a lost puppy he follows her around" Ryan said to Merri.

Merri just smiled.

"Special Agent Borm has given us the names of the Crew. Ryan has got a picture of the mystery woman unfortunately it was blurry and she has gloves and sunglasses and a hat." Rick said.

"Boss we figured out why the prison bus was targeted. The wheel man who steals the SUV was caught with a hot Maseratti he was the one sprung." Espo said.

"I thought it was a drug dealer that got released by the accident." Kate asked.

"We did too until the bus was righted." Espo said.

"Ohhh don't tell me flattened Drug Dealer?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…There was not much left of him." Ryan said.

"So what about the wheel man?" Kate asked.

"He was a late addition it was not on the clipboard on the bus but he was listed in the system." Espo said.

"I see but his comrades knew the bus route to Rikers they sat and waited." Kate said.

"Wait a minute these guys are all European how did they know how the bus route goes?" Rick asked.

"They shouldn't" Kate said.

"Unless the new person told them" Rick said.

"That means she is in the system." Kate said getting closer to Rick with each pass.

"Right so if we can get anything from her a hair or anything we have our mystery woman." Rick said with their lips almost touching.

They pulled away when Officer Hastings came in the room.

"Well you don't need to fret because CSU found the hair in the 1st SUV." Officer Hastings said placing the DMV photo on the Murder Board.

"Harriet Munster?" Ryan said.

"The owner of the 2nd SUV?" Rick asked.

"The same. I guess they got desperate and without the guy to boost their rides she had to use her vehicle and called it in stolen." Grobin said.

"Guess what else when we tossed her place? We found Yung and the stolen bottles. Plus his prints were all over the place. It seems he has been living with her for awhile. Uni's picked him up we should be getting him soon." Officer Hastings said.

"Good Work officer Hastings." Kate said.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiram Yung was a scrawny Kid only 5'6" in height but he had a bad attitude one which Kate was going to fix right now.

Kate entered the Arena. It was her show and being back in her house. She was ready for battle.

"The poor punk will not know what hit him." Rick said to Merri while observing by leaning against the table in the observation room.

"Merri you are in for a treat just watch how quick my Detective decimates this punk. Normally I would be in there with her but since you are here I thought you would appreciate my color commentary." Rick said.

"Good ol' Ricky some things never change. That is a good thing too." Merri said.

"So Hiram I am Detective Kate Becket" Kate said as she dropped the pictures of the deceased in front of him one by one.

"Do you know these men? No? Well I will tell you. Your DNA was on all the victims. So you want to try again?" Kate taunted.

"Yes I knew them they were at the clinic." He said.

"Yes the clinic where you worked up 'til 3 days ago." Kate said. "It is also where you stole the vials of Scopolamine. Our ME reports has concluded that the drugs in the vials match the drugs in their system." Kate said.

"Look how she is toying with him. Making him feel the heat." Rick said.

Merri just nodded. He had been in many interrogations but Kate was a thing of beauty.

Hiram looked at Kate like he was defiant.

"You killed these three American Heroes for What? Did she promise you money? Trips? Or herself?" Kate said. "You are going down for it all unless you make a deal. Time is a wasting."

Kate slammed her hands on the table and gave it a little shove. That unnerved the suspect.

See what she did there? She forced the subject of his comfort zone. Rick said. "Now watch her go for the kill."

"I want a…" Hiram started to say but Kate cut him off.

"You finish that sentence then special circumstance will be brought. You will die by the needle. But if you co operate and tell me where your girl friend and her crew is maybe you'll get out in 20 years. You are still young what would you be 54 Still young enough not to waste all your life. So tell me Where is she!" Kate said.

Hiram head slumpt to his chest then he his shoulders drooped. He looked up a Kate standing erect and proud the he spoke.

"See that droop of the shoulders and how he won't look her in the eye she got him!" Rick proudly said.

"I want to make a deal!" he said in a small voice.

"Good you tell me what I want to know and I'll put in a good word for you with the DA." Kate said triumphantly.

Hiram being broken dropped his head in shame.

Espo came in with paper and pencil

Hiram wrote his confession.

\\\\\

"Did you see her? She lined him up with Motive, Opportunity and Weapon. Text book case" Rick said proudly.

"I see what you mean Ricky she is a natural in that room." Merri said.

The door knocked. Rick answered it was Ryan.

"Come on we have a location." Ryan said to the two men.

The discussion with Tactical was long but finally they had it down. It was at the docks. A warehouse held the crew and Special Agent Borm was given a phone call.

Merri looked disturbed Rick was noticing right away.

"Merri what is wrong?" Rick asked.

"The German Gov't has requested the Gold to be shipped by truck to the port then to be loaded on the Freighter Das Gruppen. Guess where that freighter is docked?" Merri said.

"No it can not be! At our Ambush? No" Kate screamed.

"Yes we need to get there to divert that truck!" Merri said.

"Tactical was alerted we are on the way." Kate said.

Merri was rebuffed by his superiors but he did get the name of the Trucking company and the cargo container number.

The cars rushed through the gates at the terminal with lights flashing.

\\\\\

Inside the Warehouse they were getting ready to attack the gold again. A SUV had been boosted and it was primed to go. The doors of the ware house were opened and the SUV would move as soon as the container carrying the gold was in sight.

Tactical was alerted that they were coming.

The crew saw the Tactical and started shooting at them.

3 of the crew were down only one person left and the woman who started this all.

She got hit in the leg and dropped the phone she was crawling toward the phone when the last defender got hit.

Outside the warehouse the Truck with the Gold had stopped exactly in front of the opening at the warehouse.

Truck driver got out. Rick was running and yelling. The Driver who did not speak English ignored him and walked away.

Rick seeing the man walking away jumped into the Cab and fired up the Truck. It started to move.

In the warehouse Tactical was advancing the woman could see the trailer and reached out and pressed the button she pulled out a pistol and was shot dead.

The Truck moved forward out of the sight of the SUV. Rick was giving it all it could give and it started to move. The back of the Trailer had just cleared the edge of the direct path from the SUV.

Inside the warehouse tactical was next to the SUV when it roared to life and shot out of the warehouse.

Kate watched mesmerized as the trailer end barely cleared when the SUV came roaring out of the warehouse doors.

Rick unaware kept the pedal to the metal with the engine screaming and almost at red line.

Kate saw the SUV miss the trailing edge of the trailer then went sailing into the air about 150 yards out it exploded then sank in the River. The Fireball was immense.

Kate was thrown to the ground from the concussion of the explosion. She could feel the heated air rush over her.

Rick pulled the truck up and shut off the engine. Still unaware of what happened behind him.

Kate got up then ran to the cab. She grabbed Rick out as he was stepping down then kissed and hugged him.

"Rick what was it that you thinking?" Kate said kissing him again and again.

The crime scene was a mess but eventually the container was loaded. Kate and Rick saw the ship sail away.

"Rick I have to hand it to you man you are Derrick Storm!" Merri said as he shook his hand and left.

Kate just hugged him.

Once the scene was secure Kate and Rick walked away and sat down.

The gold was safe.

The economy of Germany was safe and the members of car ring were killed in the shoot out with tactical.

A SWAT member recovered the iPhone with the deadly app. A bloody fingerprint was on the screen. He handed it to Kate where she was sitting. Kate looked at it. Such an innocent looking device caused all this. She pocketed it then spoke.

"Let's go home Rick" Kate said as they exited the scene.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate and Rick got home. Kate immediately went upstairs to that wonderful tub just waiting.

Rick ended up in his Office and pulled out his laptop. It was time for the Skype session with Alexis.

"Hey baby Bird!" Rick did a feed the bird to the screen and she did it back. "So have you had a good trip?"

"Oh Dad the rain forest is more marvelous than I thought it would. I saw a Black Panther today. I never thought they were indigenous to this area. He was magnificent!" Alexis gushed.

"That is great Pumpkin." Rick said.

"So Dad what did you do today. Why are you all dusty?" Alexis asked.

"Oh not much I saved the world again today." Rick said.

"You weren't in a shoot out were you?" Alexis warned.

"Well…" Rick said trying to think of something to take her out of this train of thought but his brain froze on him.

"Dad…Tell the Truth!" Alexis said. "I will find out."

"Ok we might have been in a shoot out but I was not involved." Rick said.

"Really so is that why you have your writer vest still on?" Alexis wondered.

"Oh I rushed home to see you on this Skype. I guess I never took it off." Rick said. "So tell me what else you have been doing?"

Alexis mollified started telling him all about what she is doing cataloguing all the different plants and animals. She would then document with a pic and location on the app.

When she said App Rick winced. Alexis noticed.

"Dad why is the word app is making you wince?" Alexis inquired.

"Did I wince? No Pumpkin I'm just tired. It has been a long day. I'm glad you are safe. Have fun. I will chat at you next time." Rick said.

"Bye Dad." Alexis said closing the connection.

The next thing she did was run to the Fox News website. Costa Rica had banned CNN.

She was scanning then she saw the Video which captured the whole gun battle and saw her father running through the gun shots. This video was posted by a German Sailor on the Das Gruppen.

The video continued. She watched as the SUV went sailing off the pier and Exploded in the River then sank.

She looked at the stats 15 million and climbing.

Her father was an action hero. Alexis was troubled but in the video she did not see Kate.

She sent a text.

Rick was about to leave then saw the text.

There was a video of the gun battle? Oh Dear. He thought.

He wrote back everyone was safe and the bad guys were gone.

Alexis satisfied went to bed.

\\\\\

Rick a bit sore dodging the bullets climbed the stairs and found Kate waiting for him.

He eased into the tub after becoming naked.

Kate noticed he brought up the Writer's vest.

"Rick, why did you bring that up? Certainly you were not expecting a gun battle in the loft?" Kate teased.

"I forgot I was wearing it But Alexis noticed right away. Did you know there is a video shot by a German Sailor of the Gun battle? It has 15 million hits." Rick said as he eased into the hot sudsy water.

Kate turned to look at him.

"Ohhh that feels so good." Rick said as his taught muscles were finally relaxing.

Rick switched on the power jets. Kate laid on his chest.

"Rick you almost made me a widow before I was a bride." Kate said. "This will not do!"

"Kate I had to do it the driver was walking away." Rick explained.

"Yeah I know but Rick this is cheating death again. I need you whole." Kate said

This event had scared her.

"Kate I know you do." Rick said.

"Rick I am not going to wait. We will have 3 days. I want to be Mrs. Castle before the end of those days!" Kate said her ultimatum.

"Ok Honey! I will arrange it. People are not going to like us eloping." Rick said.

"So what we can do a renewal of vows." Kate said.

"So you want it before the Book Launch?" Rick asked.

"Is it before the end of those three days?" Kate asked.

"No Honey it is tomorrow night. It's at the beginning." Rick said.

Kate had not noticed how the days had rushed by.

"Ok Rick after is fine. We duck out after the book launch and go to Vegas or Atlantic City of just here in New York but where ever you choose it needs to be done now." Kate said in her Detective Beckett voice.

"Don't worry about it Kate I have guys for that." Rick said as he started to caress her shoulders with the loofah.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick cleaned and refreshed went down stairs to get something to eat.

Rick ordered Thai.

Kate found her Dad in his room sitting in his chair reading.

"Dad I wanted to tell you I'm eloping with Rick after the book launch. Dad I can not wait." Kate said.

"Ok Katie I know you wanted to have the wedding you wanted and silly me had to be hit by a bus. Katie did my description help in any way?" Jim asked.

"Yeah Dad the description helped. That case is over. Dad Rick went above and beyond again and I am scared I will lose him." Kate said breaking down.

"There There Katie bug I do not mind your eloping if you are doing it for the right reason." Jim said.

"Dad I love him and want to be his wife number 3" She chuckled.

"Then you have my blessing. Tell him that too Katie!" Jim said.

"Ok Daddy where is your Nurse?" Kate asked not seeing the Nurse around.

Then came in Martha dressed in a Nurses outfit.

"Jim darling time for a sponge bath!" Martha said in a singsongy voice.

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry I guess we will postpone this for later." Martha said spinning about.

"Dad you didn't!" Kate said.

Jim did not say a word but he was a bright red.

"Daddy I have to go…over there!" Kate said walking out of his room.

"Rick did you know your Mother is my Father's nurse?" Rick looked up and saw Kate a bit shaken.

"What is she dressed up in that costume again?" Rick asked.

"What again…?" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate please calm down. Any time I was ill and she was not doing a play she would dress up in the Nurses uniform. She would nurse me back to health normally just given chicken soup and aspirin. I don't think anything else is happening." Rick said.

"Oh well then My Dad has given his blessing for the elopement." Kate said.

"He has well that is good I knew you would want to tell him." Rick said.

\\\\\

The doorbell rang. Rick got up and it was Merri.

"Merri come in what are you holding?" Rick asked.

"Oh I guess Thai? I paid the delivery boy and brought it up. Say you have not done so badly for yourself." Merri said.

"Rick is that the food I got the wine. I'm starving." Kate said now entering.

"Oh you sly dog you! Hello Kate you were magnificent in the interrogation" Merri said.

"Oh Thank you" Kate said as she grabbed the bags out of his hand.

"Come on Merri let's sit down I'm hungry too" Rick said fighting with Kate over the food.

Martha appeared and took Jim's and her meal then entered Jim's room and closed the door.

"Rick was that...?" Merri asked.

"Yeah it was my Mother playing the role of a Nurse. She played Florence Nightingale once and she got the costume." Rick said.

"She was such a great actress. Do you remember her coming to our mid summer night play held in Feb?" Merri said.

"What Rick was in a play?" Kate asked.

"Oh Yeah he was the lead he played a modern version of Puck! He wrote the version too." Merri said.

"Oh really he had such an ego back then that the bard words were not enough?" Kate asked.

"Kate no it was not like…." Rick said.

"Hush you Merri was speaking. Go on." Kate said.

"Oh he was great in the role and was written up in the New York Times." Merri said.

"Mother paid the critic off Merri" Rick said.

"No she did not I still carry the article around with me. It showed off my acting ability too." Merri said getting out the article.

He handed it to Kate and she read out loud the part underlined.

"I got one line 'Oberon played by Merrick Borm has a unique delivery. We should be all watching for him on to be on the stage soon.' Kate said then read all about Rick's success "…and he was a worthy successor to his famous mother."

"Rick, why did you not tell me?" Kate asked.

"It was in High School Kate so what I did not pursue it" Rick said.

"Which was a shame, he was a natural actor" Merri said.

"Well what about you Merri did you ever pursue the bright lights?" Rick asked.

"No my Mother got me an appointment to West Point and then a Commission in the darkest branches of gov't." Merri said.

"Really? Kate was up for a Federal position with the AG dept." Rick said.

"Kate was that you? Oh I am so glad you turned that down! There was scuttlebutt that fresh meat was coming to be ground up." Merri said.

"What do you mean Merri?" Rick knew the terms when he followed Sophie.

"Rick, are you sure you want her to know?" Merri asked in a whisper in his ear.

"Guys I can hear you." Kate said.

"Ok Ricky have it your way." Merri said.

"Have what?" Kate asked.

"Kate what I heard was they were going to place you in impossible situations then remove your ability for back up. It is called meat grinding. Normally the agent will be killed in such a way that their own mother has to have a closed casket funeral." Merri said. "Who did you tick off?"

"Merri the less you know the better. Thanks for informing Kate." Rick said.

"Meat Grinding? Me?" Kate said in a very small voice.

"Kate… Let's go up stairs." Rick said guiding her toward the stairs.

"Ricky I did not…" Merri said.

"Come on Merri it was great to see you but…" Rick said but was cutoff.

"I got it don't be a stranger and Kate could I have my article back?" Merri asked.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not know I was still holding it." Kate apologized.

"Thanks it kept me sane for many a year. I think it is a good luck charm. Well good night I'll see for the briefing in the morning." Merri said.

"Meat Grinding Rick you knew?" Kate said crying in his shoulder.

"Yes Kate I knew. I was not consulted when you jumped at this interview. As soon as I knew I called my guys. Did you not think my attempt to persuade you were a bit over the top?" Rick asked.

"Yeah looking back it does now" Kate said.

"Kate I love you but sometimes I can not protect you from you!" Rick said.

Kate thought about the recent headlines.

"Rick those Navy seals in Benghazi?" Kate asked.

"Yeah?" Rick answered with a question.

"They were meat grinded weren't they?" Kate asked.

Rick licked his lips then spoke.

"I will not lie to you Kate. Yes they were denied backup because they violated the stand down orders." Rick said.

"And that was going to be my future?" Kate asked.

"Kate I don't know you did not take the job." Rick said.

"Only because someone knew about this car ring and paid them to attack the bus which would injure my Dad! My…Dad was a causality of my stupidity! I could have gotten him killed!" Kate exclaimed the realization of all her mistakes were raining down on her.

"Kate he did not die and because of the accident you know about his liver." Rick said.

"Yeah he never did want to see the doctor." Kate agreed.

"So some good came out of this. Kate" Rick said holding her.

Kate felt overwhelmed and tired.

"Rick let's go to bed." Kate said "and hold me tight and never let me go?"

"Always Kate Always". Rick kissed her then ascended the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate slept late. She awoke with a Nightmare and Rick held her until it subsided. Rick was sporting a new bruise to his chest courtesy of the woman he loved.

"Oh Rick I'm so sorry." Kate said kissing hoping it would make it feel better.

"What this? I got it not last night but during the shoot out I had to duck behind a bunch of board and this one hit me in the chest." Rick said.

Kate looked at his vest. There was a bullet right where his bruise was. She was surprised That Rick was able to handle her last night. He must be in such pain.

Kate picked up his vest and showed him.

"Oh? I never knew I was hit. I guess running on pure adrenaline will do that." Rick quipped.

"Rick you have ruined your vest. I don't want you ever in this situation again." Kate said kissing him.

"Kate I can not promise you that. I love you and I will protect you even at the expense of my own life." Rick said solemnly into her very green eyes.

"Rick maybe you can promise me. I will not be in the field forever." Kate said.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"The Captain approached me in that meeting we had and after you left she was told to get me ready for the Lt. exam." Kate said.

She was not going to make the same mistake twice Rick would be involved in this decision.

Rick stood there for a moment trying to get his brain to digest what she just spoke. Finally his brain just gave up and Rick said the first thing he thought.

"Oh?" He said.

"Oh? Really Rick I thought you would have some witty quip or something." Kate teased.

"My Dear Detective have you not learned that when coming to you I am mostly speechless. Under those circumstances I think get an Oh is better than silence." Rick said.

Kate stared with love in her eyes for her action hero.

"I am glad you told me. Once my brain gets unfrozen maybe we can discuss this most fortuitous event?" Rick said. "But we need to get going they might have started the debriefing with out us."

"No they won't" Kate pulled out the evidence bag with the damning cell phone.

"Kate what are you doing with that?" Rick said.

"The Sarge on the SWAT team turned it over to me. We never did get back to the precinct to catalog it." Kate said.

"Oh I see well I will see you downstairs with your coffee waiting." Rick said kissing her then he left the room.

She smiled as she could hear him whistling all the way down the stairs. Kate sighed and finished dressing. Tonight was the night of the launch. She looked over all the pretty dresses Rick had purchased for her via either Martha or Alexis. She decided she would choose later. She still had to figure out what to bring to the loft. Her Apt things are all in storage. She had given it up when she was moving to DC. It was a good thing Rick let her in here. Here was her home.

\\\\\

Getting downstairs she was confronted with Rick leaning against the Counter. Her Dad sipping coffee and Martha very close to her father.

"Oh darling girl" Martha gushed then hugged her.

Kate looked at Rick for a reason he just shrugged.

Kate just went with it.

"Oh I love this idea and it is so romantic too. Leave it to you to get my Son to move!" Martha said.

"Well we are not getting any younger." Kate said wanting desperately to break the embrace.

"Does that mean Grandchildren soon?" Martha asked with such hope in her eyes.

"Mother if it happens at all it will be on our timetable." Rick said.

Martha broke the embrace and sat down next to Jim then held his hand.

"I guess someone clued her in we were eloping." Kate whispered when she received her coffee.

"Well I did not tell her" Rick whispered back.

"I know who did." Kate said taking a sip of her coffee. It was perfect just like him.

"Great coffee Castle" She said kissing him.

Jim's eye softened seeing his daughter display such comfort to do such an intimate action in front of them. She has come along way he could not wait to call Rick his Son.

"Katie bug any left over for your old man?" Jim asked holding his arms wide after removing his hand away from Martha.

"Of course Daddy" she said hugging him. She started to cry.

Martha and Rick left the room to allow those two to speak.

"Daddy I was such a fool. I was going so much with my ambition that I could not see the trap which I was heading to. I am so sorry you could have been killed from my actions. There were people so desperate to keep me alive that they stage that accident so you would be hurt. I am so so sorry Daddy!" Kate said.

"Staged the accident?" Jim asked holding on to his daughter.

"Yeah Dad I can not tell you the details but it was staged so I would not go to DC." Kate said hugging her Father close.

"It is all right Baby Girl I was not damaged too bad I may be an old man but I will heal." Jim bravely said.

"Daddy I need to tell you something. While you were in surgery the doctors discovered something and I feel you have a right to know." Kate said drying her tears.

"What is it Baby girl?" Jim asked looking in his daughter's teary eyes.

"Daddy they discovered Cancer in your liver. You have about a year to live without some sort of transplant. I have placed you on the list but they will not operate until you are healed. I am so so sorry Daddy." Kate said while she began to cry again.

"There There Katie Bug I am not dead yet. Cancer… Huh? I guess all that drinking has a price. Don't you fret little girl I am not going anywhere soon." Jim said comforting her.

"Daddy I have to go to work but you are always in my thoughts." Kate said breaking the embrace.

"Kate what did I said about lying?" Jim sternly warned as if Kate was still 5.

"Ok Daddy, maybe not all my thoughts… but some?" Kate said in her little girl voice.

"Ok I'll accept that now get out of here." Jim said.

Hearing the conclusion of their talk Rick and Martha reappeared. Rick had told Martha of Jim's health concern.

Martha sat again next to Jim and held his hand. Kate went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and get control of her emotions. Rick fixed some more coffee to place in their to go mugs.

Kate exited feeling and looking much better.

"Come on Castle." Kate said walking past him. "Bye Daddy, Martha take good care of him."

"I will Darling I will" Martha replied as they left the loft.

Martha's hand did not leave his. Jim was comforted he has such a loving family. They would never let him face this challenge alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate got down to the garage and had a hard time to place the key in the lock. Rick placed his hand over hers

"Kate…?" Rick asked as she looked up at him.

Kate's eyes were glassy.

"Oh Kate" Rick said then wrapped her in his strong arms and again she broke down.

"I'm such a loser Rick" she balled.

Rick looked at her with such compassion.

"I can not keep from crying" She said.

"Do you want me to drive?" Rick asked.

"Yes Please" she said in her very little girl voice.

"Please hand me the keys." Rick asked.

Kate handed them to him and he unlocked the door.

She slid in and immediately placed both hands over her face.

Rick started the car and eased out of the parking area then got into Manhattan traffic.

"Rick what is wrong with me?" She finally said after stopping crying.

Rick handed her some tissues to wipe her nose and face.

Rick glanced over. Even in her distraught state she was so breathtaking beautiful. Rick assumed Kate wanted not an answer so he kept silent. They arrived at the precinct. Kate entered to go to the women's room to clean up. Rick rode the elevator to the 4th floor. He was immediately greeted by Merri.

"Hey you are looking worst for wear. Is it painful?" Merri asked.

"Is what painful?" Rick asked.

"The shot silly we have it all on video. All SWAT shots are recorded and Ryan was going over them. You were intentionally shot by a SWAT member." Merri said.

"What?" Rick said.

"Yeah SWAT does not even know of the cameras in their weapons." Merri said walking along with him.

"How do you know?" Rick asked heading to the break room to get him and Kate their customary coffee.

"You remember that debacle called Fast and Furious. Well they were not exactly truthful. They were not rigged with only GPS. The weapons were outfitted with cameras too. Then the DOJ had the great idea to place them in all federal purchases. NYPD SWAT was part of those purchases." Merri said.

"Who are you?" Rick looked at his friend.

"That Ricky I could never tell you. But suffice to say Mr. Smith sends his regards." Merri said. "Hey they are starting the briefing. So you and Kate how long…?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Rick said.

"Suit yourself." Merri smirked then walked away.

Kate looking more in control took the coffee Rick had. She sipped it.

"Oh that is sooo good Castle!" Kate said.

Rick beamed.

"Oh I need to log this." Kate said login to her computer.

She typed it into evidence then as she was going to place it in the bin it was taken out of her hand. She turned then gazed into Captain Gates' features which at the moment were very neutral.

"I will handle this one Detective" She said.

"Yes Sir of course." Kate responded.

The meeting resumed.

"Hi I am Special Agent Merrick Borm. Yes my name is similar as the infamous writer friend corrupted it as Derrick Storm. Let's get this out of the way. I am going to be conducting this debriefing." He said.

"I am Captain Victoria Gates. I will be reviewing the lack of cohesion from Tactical." She said. "This is the reason was all this mess created."

Gates waved the cell phone in the air.

"It is a tool used to learn how to make cars safer but as we have learned it can also create any car to become a guided missile. This is a terrorist dream. Lucky the person who had this device did not dream big." Gates said.

"Hi I'm Henry Ford the Fifth responsible party in creating this device and as part of this action report. I can assure this app will never be placed on anything portable again. Sure it might make our tech's job a bit harder but it would remove this possibility in ever happening again. We did not ever anticipate this eventuality. We are going to screen our employee much more carefully." He said.

"So I am turning over the evidence to the rightful owner now." Gates said.

Henry nodded and two men with sledgehammers appeared and he placed the device on the ground. The pulverized it into many small pieces. The pieces were scooped up and Dr. Lanie appeared with a Flask.

The thermos was opened and the pungent smell of concentrated Hydrogen Fluoride acid was detected. The pieces were dropped into the flask. It bubbled then stopped.

Rick was mesmerized by the demonstration.

Lanie left with the flask tightly shut.

"I must excuse the theatrics but I wanted everyone to know we take safety seriously. Thank you for being such a great audience." Henry said.

Rick sidled up to Henry.

"Great demonstration but before was that phone able to be used as a regular phone?" Rick asked.

Henry showed him the SIM card.

The app is not on that? Rick asked.

"No it was a hardware modification. It just acted to the user as a software app." Henry said.

"Ok so what next?" Rick asked.

"Well it was cloned into your database so I leave it in NYPD's capable hands" Henry said leaving.

"Ok so that is one worry but now to the problems with Tactical." Gates said.

Rick was bored so he was heading out when Gates' voice was very loud and clear.

"Are you leaving Mr. Castle? I think you should stay. It does pertain to you too." She stated.

Rick looked around then sat back down. Everyone laughed.

"Ok as you were. I was saying Tactical was dismal." Gates said. The suspects spotted you before you were in position. This caused a wild west shoot out killing all the suspects. It also prevented any of them from being interrogated. I am talking to you Officer Grandy. What in the world possessed you in walking into the area with out your gun drawn?" Gates said. "And you Officer Herrt"

"Me Ma'am…?" He said.

Both Javi and Ryan winced when they heard the newbie say that dreaded word.

"I know you are new to the 12th so I will let that one slide. I am Captain Gates you will address me as Sir or Captain is that understood Officer Herrt?" the Captain said.

"Yes Sir Captain." Officer Herrt said.

The rest of the group laughed.

"Ok Officer Herrt you were out of position here and here Why?" Gates asked.

"M…Sir I did not realize I was until the Sarge told me." He stammered.

"Typical Rookie mistake" Javi whispered to Ryan. Ryan nodded.

"Yes Detective Esposito it was a typical mistake. This is why we have these debriefings to see the mistake then hopefully do not make them again." Gates said.

"Let me give you a different reason you were out of position Officer Herrt." Merri said turning on the video.

"If you can see you were out of position but you were not facing the suspects. You were facing the Boat as this video shows and it also shows you concentrating and firing. So Officer Herrt can you give any reason you fire away from the suspects?" Gates asked.

"Officer Herrt your personal finances have greatly improved in the past two days?" Ryan asked. "Can you give a reason why?"

"Officer Herrt due to your actions our Civilian Consultant's Vest was hit by your bullet as this recreation shows." Javi said.

"Only because the bullet passed through this board does the vest do its job. Otherwise it was a killshot." Gates said. Detective Grobin arrest Officer Herrt and read him his rights.

"Oh I am not going Down B-ytch." Officer Herrt drew his weapon.

Gates looked at Sarge. He gave a wink.

"Officer Herrt control yourself! Your fellow law enforcement officers have you surrounded." Gates said.

"You are so lucky Mr. Castle! But your luck has just run out." Officer Herrt turned his gun on Rick and fired. He was laughing as he went down.

"NOO…!" Kate screamed then lunged at him knocking him over.

Officer Herrt was then dogpiled by the rest of NYPD officers in the room then wrestled him out of the room.

"3XK give you his regards Castle!" He said before being man handled off the floor.

"Rick talk to me." Kate said getting off of him then gently slapping his face.

Rick became awake. Kate kissed him.

"Kate? I do not feel anything but pain in my chest where that bullet hit my vest." He said "where's the blood?"

"Rick you were not hit?" Kate looked him over when he stood.

Captain Gates was smirking so were Ryan and Javi.

"Bravo!" Merri said clapping. "You sure missed your calling Rick."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Rick asked.

"Well if you came back to the precinct you could have been part of it." Ryan said.

"Part of what…?" Rick asked sitting back down.

"My little production Ricky you were marvelous as usual." Merri said.

"Your… Your Production…?" Rick asked.

"Ok enough fun and games the man deserves an explanation" Gates said.

"Fine, it all started with the video made by the German Sailor named Wilhelm. He had a bunk mate Oscar who shot a different angle video and posted it. Unfortunately it was showing tactical approaching but little else. It did show how Officer Herrt shot at you." Merri said.

"This started the investigation. Ryan and I were enlisted to determine who Officer was that was out of position." Javi said.

"This is where I came in." Sarge said. "I gave them the name and once we had determined with the camera on the weapon that he was intentionally aiming at you. Captain Gates ordered me to remove his bullets and replaces them with blanks. You were far enough away so that the fragments of the blank would be harmless."

"So once the stage was set we needed you Ricky to play your part. And we captured a known Professional. He will rot for awhile." Merri said.

"I see and his taunt?" Kate asked.

"Red herring we found the email which hired him. He was told to say it" Ryan said.

"Well people it was fun being the target but I have a book launch to attend. Of course you are all invited. Thank you for capturing this criminal masquerading as law professional." Rick said.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate was still shaken about this event. Why was someone always trying to end her happiness? She could have lost him again. If it was not the quick thinking of her blue family he would have been lost. What about this Merri character how does he fit into all this. Will there be more assassins in our future? She held Rick a little tighter as they left the floor. Her mind was still a swirl of jumbled messages.

Rick could tell Kate was still troubled. He sighed and held her even closer in the elevator.

"Do you want to discuss it?" Rick said with his deep baritone voice reverbed in the close space of the car.

"What is there to discuss? I almost got you killed." Kate said.

"Kate, look at me! I am whole and alive the assassin hired will give up who hired him and we will be fine." Rick said. "If it anyone's fault it is mine for opening that can of worms."

"Rick back then yes I was angry but not really at you. You my dear Action Hero were able to find the clues which eluded me for 10 years. I was mad at myself. I just accepted the ME versions of events. I never once questioned them. You on the other hand found their mistakes and exploited them." Kate softly said.

"Kate I was…" Rick started to say.

"You know I never thanked you for ending my wondering. Rick you are one of a kind. I thank heavens every day you decided to love me." Kate said snuggling against him as the doors open.

"I still have the keys" Rick said getting to the squad car.

"Rick please use them I am in no shape to drive. My emotions are so raw that I could not concentrate on the road." Kate said slipping a bit of tongue to her kiss.

Rick held her in the embrace next to the car. Kate was pouring all her worries and fears into that connection. Breaking the embrace Rick unlocked the doors and Kate slid in. He got behind the driver seat and began to drive. His thoughts were of this upcoming book launch and the surprise which await them both afterward.

\\\\\

Getting to the loft it was time for Alexis Skype call. Rick sat in front of his laptop waiting anxiously for the connection to be made.

Right on time the face of his Daughter bloomed across the screen.

Alexis was surprised to see Kate next to her Dad.

"Hey Pumpkin…" Rick said.

"Hey Dad Kate, how is things working out? Dad you lied to me. You got shot. There is a video showing it happening." Alexis crossly said.

"Alexis your Father did not know at the time of your last Skype." Kate said defending him.

"What? How could he not know?" Alexis was flabbergasted on that idea.

"It is true I was sore from a board hitting me in the chest but Pumpkin I never thought it contained a bullet." Rick said. "Besides I was moving as fast as I could to jump into the cab of the truck."

"Rick you never told me you knew how to drive?" Kate said.

"Oh yeah Dad you still have your CDL?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I guess I have kept it up all these years." Rick said.

"When did you get it?" Kate asked.

"Kate Dad decided one summer when I was 7 to learn to drive the Big Rigs. So in the name of research he applied to a Truck Driving school then bought a Big Rig. That whole summer we crisscrossed the country while working for ourselves. Dad wanted authenticity when he wrote where Derrick…" Alexis said.

"Got disillusioned with Spy life and for a year disappeared. I never thought Rick you would take your research so seriously. Rick do you still have the Rig?" Kate asked. A thought was forming in the back of her mind.

"Kate I do not know for Dad but for me it was a very fun experience. It was better than some of Dad's more crazy research." Alexis said.

"No Kate that Rig is too old for any of the more modern restrictions." Rick sadly said. Looking back that was one of the best bonding time with his Daughter.

"Well Pumpkin I got get ready for the Event. I did want to tell you be ready for a surprise on the next Skype. Bye Baby bird I love you." Rick said.

"Alexis I love you too. Please be safe." Kate said.

"Dad Kate have fun at the book launch I will see you guys later." Alexis said.

\\\\\

Kate got off the Skype and found Martha and her Father in his room. Her Father was reading something out loud and Martha looked enraptured.

She paused to listen. Her Dad was reading Keats? To Martha? What is going on here?

She knocked on the door and entered when they invited her.

"Hi Daddy is everything ok?" Kate said hugging her Father.

"Yes everything is fine why did you ask?" Jim wondered.

"Well I have not heard you speaking Keats in a long time." Kate explained.

"Oh? Well Martha wanted a male perspective on this work since she was adapting his words to a play in her school. She has a budding playwright and I was trying to assist." Jim said.

"Oh? That sounds nice Daddy." Kate said all her preconceived notions being expunged.

"Oh your Father has been a great help Katherine. Are you not supposed to upstairs deciding on a Dress?" Martha asked.

"Yeah I do. I just wanted to see my Father before the gala." Kate said.

"Katie Bear you never need an excuse to see your old man" Jim said. "Like Martha said you need to scoot."

"Ok Daddy I will see you both later." Kate said.

Kate gave another hug to both people then left.

"Martha this injury has been a blessing. I have not seen my little girl so much in the past few days than the whole previous 10 years." Jim said.

Martha said nothing. She too was on the outs with her Son for almost that long before the man in her life was a swindler and took all her money. Only then did she start rebuilding her family life. It seemed the pattern she started was continuing. Living together helped bring everyone closer.

/

Kate got upstairs and she saw Rick dressed in his Armani suit looking so good to eat. Kate's mouth drooled a bit.

"Rick I loved how you went with the blue tie and pinstriped shirt. It really brings out the blue in your eyes." Kate said kissing him.

"Come on Kate as much as I appreciate your sentiments we still have a book launch and you have not even chose your dress?" Rick said.

"I have exactly the one in mind. I need a quick shower then we will be able to go." Kate said.

"Kate that is good. I'll wait for you downstairs. If I don't I would think I would be ravishing you on the spot." Rick said with a kiss.

"Behave Mr. Castle" She said as she gave him a swat and smiled leaving him in the bedroom while the shower was running. Too bad she did not have time for a bath she thought looking longingly at the tub as she stepped into the rain forest shower.

Getting out she quickly did her hair and makeup. She shimmied into her dress. Hmmm it seems a little tight she thought but it did fit.

Walking down the stairs she was seen by all the residences. Martha just gasped. Her Father was smiling. Rick was holding out his hand.

"You look very gorgeous in that dress too bad I have to wait to remove it from you." Rick whispered.

Kate was dressed in a full length sapphire blue dress with one shoulder bare and a slit up the side to mid thigh. Underlying the bust were thousands of sparkling stones. It also rose up on to the shoulder. The back was bare to the mid length. It was a superb form of elegance. A wrap of the same color and had the same stones on the edge was held in her hand. Her other hand held her sparkling clutch. She was a vision of loveliness.

Martha got up and told her to wait.

Kate stood waiting until Martha appeared with two accessories. One was a diamond choker the other an elegant diamond bracelet. She stood still as Martha placed them on her.

"Marvelous simply stunning Katherine now you are ready." She said.

Rick had to admit those additions really brought the ensemble together nicely.

"Shall we be off Rick" she said holding on his hand.

Rick linked arms then proceeded to the awaiting town car.

\\\\\

Kate felt like a fairy princess going to the ball to meet her prince. However, her prince was beside her.

"Kate Paula has sent the release a head of time. So we need to allow the press to take pictures and say a few words. I know you dislike the press but it has to be done." Rick said.

"Rick please relax. I'm fine actually I am more than fine." Kate said.

"That is great because we are here. Kate just follow my lead." Rick said getting out of the limo.

The lights from the flashing from the cameras were more than Kate expected.

She took his offered hand then stood gracefully. They walked about ten feet and stood so that the press could get all the pictures they wanted next were the interviews.

Kate and Rick were seated at a lounge couch and the woman from the Ledger was first.

"Yes it is true we met on a night like this. It was his last Derrick Storm novel. We are announcing our engagement at the rebirth of this Action Hero." Kate said looking adoringly at her almost husband.

"Rick what made you to decide that Derrick needed to return?" The woman asked.

"Well I learned I still had some more stories to tell. It was the inspiration of my fiancée which convinced me to first go into the graphic novels and then into e book format. The welcome both of those books had propelled my publisher to give me a carte blanche on what I wanted to write. Given that freedom I as a writer endeavored to appease my fans who thought the abrupt ending was too harsh. I hope they will love it as much as I love my partner in all things." Rick said gazing lovingly at his almost wife.

"Well thanks for sitting down with me." The woman said. "I love your dress."

It was time Gina was on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Richard Castle and his muse Katherine Beckett." She said.

Rick and Kate stepped together on the stage they gracefully stood at the podium.

Rick spoke first Kate could not keep her eyes off of him.

"Thank You Gina for this wonderful introduction. I see my Friends from the 12th are here please everyone a round of applause to our Protectors in Blue those unsung heroes of real life." Rick announced.

The crowd gave a resounding level of applause then Rick continued.

"I think when I placed Derrick on the shelf I thought all the stories I wanted to say were done. I was in a bad time in my life. Then this wonderful woman entered my life and suddenly I had more stories to tell even old Derrick had new life. So with the blessing of my publishers I went about rectifying a wrong I did to my readers. This consisted of the Graphic novels, the Comic book by Marvel and finally the first Derrick storm in e book format. Now I bring you Storm Front the first completely new full length Derrick Storm Novel. Thanks you all." Rick concluded.

Kate and Rick began to mingle.

"Oh Girl Friend how did think you could prevent me from knowing?" Lanie said hugging her.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Your elopement of course..." Lanie said in a whisper. "Don't worry your secret is safe until the time you want to reveal it."

"Who told you?" Kate whispered back.

"What you think it would be a secret?" Lanie asked.

"Yes No I just did not want the press to get wind." Kate said.

"They won't Kate congratulations I am so glad I did not have to dress up in one of those ugly bridesmaid's dresses. Thanks gf for making it easy." Lanie said.

"Hey you will not be off the hook yet. We are planning a renewal of vows so everyone can share." Kate said.

"Please don't do it on my account Katherine Beckett." Lanie said.

"Ok Lanie your concerns will be addressed at a later time. Right now I better rescue Rick from the boys." Kate said walking toward her man.

Kate walked up to Rick then pulled him to her side and kissed him. It felt so good to do it in the open. Everyone now knew and it was an exhilarating.

"Well hello to you too." Rick said smiling. The Boys were grinning.

Rick looked over into the Alcove and then spotted someone he wanted Kate to meet.

"So sorry guys, there is someone Kate needs to meet" Rick said removing him and her from them.

Kate and Rick ducked into the alcove then came face to face with an older gentleman About Rick's size and weight. He had silver hair and a very handsome but weather face.

"You came" Rick said.

"You think I would not show. Thanks for the dedication by the way and who is this vision of female pulchritude?" Jackson replied as the two men hugged.

"Kate I want you to meet my Father Jackson Hunt. Jackson this is my fiancée Katherine Beckett." Rick said.

"Katherine I'm Honored" He said as he kissed her hand.

Kate blushed then said. "I'm glad to see Rick's being famously Fatherless really does have a Father."

"I have heard great things about you. You will go far in your chosen profession." Jackson said.

"Thank You." Kate said.

"Well I wish you well on your journey." Jackson said. "It was good to meet you Kate. I have to go."

"Thanks Dad for stopping by. Go save the world." Rick said.

"What I hear you do enough of that for the both of us." Jackson said then he departed.


	15. Chapter 15

They left the gala and headed to the loft. They stayed only to change clothes. Rick told her to wear something warm. That was the only clue he gave. Kate decided warm huh? Her grey turtle neck and warm pants with her hiking boots should fill that bill.

She dressed then headed downstairs to see Rick sporting the lumberjack chic.

They kissed then said good bye to everyone at the loft. The town car which took them to the gala was still waiting. They climbing in and were whisked through the tunnel into NJ. Kate was wondering why were they going to NJ? She did not have to wait long since the car stopped at the executive terminal for Teeterboro airport.

They got out. Kate noticed they had no luggage. Getting into the terminal Kate noticed Rick talking to the airport manager. He was getting air traffic and weather conditions.

He walked over to Kate.

"It will only be a moment." Rick said.

Sure enough Rick was being called back and Rick motioned Kate to come over to him.

"Kate this is Frank Borman the III. He will be our pilot…" He said.

"…And in flight entertainment." Frank said. "I'm pleased to meet Ricky' New York finest. I wish I was arrested by you. No I got some surely guy who had eaten too many donuts."

"You were arrested?" Kate asked.

"What did you not tell her about the infamous Horse riding naked party Ricky?" Frank asked.

"Oh he told me on the first day we met. He did not implicate any one else though. So you were there?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah we had been drinking and back then Ricky would never back down from a bet. So Ed bet him to ride a horse naked and not get caught." Frank said.

"I see he still likes to bet" Kate said.

"We were by the fountain in Central Park. I distracted the mounted policeman while Ricky sans clothes jumped on the steed and took off at a high gallop.

"The Police officer cuffed me for drunken behavior. Ricky winning the bet returned the horse after he retrieved his clothes." Frank laughed. "Ed never paid that bet because he said he got caught."

"I did not get caught I had to be a good citizen and return the officer his horse." Rick said.

"Ed never said anything about being caught afterwards. He kept on saying it was implied." Frank laughed.

"Yeah Ed was a welcher. How is he doing I hear hard time for shooting his accountant?" Rick asked.

"So you two go back a long time?" Kate asked as they entered the gulf stream.

"Yeah at least 20 years?" Frank asked. "Yeah Ricky he is up in Sing Sing. His wife was murdered too. I guess they were having an affair."

"It was something like that. Rick said.

"It was Ricky here who financed my plane and pilot lessons. He trained too." Frank said going to do the preflight.

"Oh Ricky has lots of esplaining to do" Kate said in her best imitation of Ricky Ricardo voice.

"Now Kate it is not like that. Sure I could fly this plane I do have my ratings but how would we cuddle and you join the mile high club if I was stuck flying?" Rick said.

Frank came over the intercom.

"Folks buckle up, we have the go from the control tower." He said as the aircraft began to move.

Soon they were rolling down the runway. Kate loved the feeling of the wheels leaving the ground. They were air born.

A few hours later they were landing in Carson City, Nevada.

"Kate this is just a layover to get the license." Rick said.

They entered the Clerk of the Court office at 11 PM.

Rick and Kate filled out the forms then they got back on the plane and landed in Lake Tahoe.

They were registered for a midnight service. The service was conducted on the lake with Frank as a witness and some drunken chick named Alice Frank found as the other witness.

It was a Native American ritual and Kate loved being under all the stars. The ceremony was only a few words in Shoshone then the questions. They both said I do then the witnesses signed the document. Rick kissed his new bride. Frank with his new companion dropped document off at the Clerk's office. They were now Man and Wife. Returning to the hotel they celebrated.

The next day after getting new clothes they explored all that Lake Tahoe had to offer. Rick rented a car and they went to Yosemite to look at the spectacular waterfall then sleep in one of the hardest places to reserve a cabin but Rick knew a guy and it was arranged. In the morning they went to nearby Kings Canyon to look at the Giant Sequoias. Finally they ended up in Fresno for the trip back to New York. Kate was exhausted but at the same time exhilarated. Being with Rick was an eye opening experience. He was very knowledgeable about natural lore.

Kate snuggled against Rick in the bed at the back of the plane. He had planned this trip perfectly. Kate was still reliving the way the Shaman dressed in Buffalo skins performed the ceremony. He used a Dream catcher and Sage smudging. Kate did not know if it was authentic or not but Rick's demands for realism made her think it was. Real or not it was perfectly legal seeing the second band next to her engagement ring. She smiled when neither of them cried. I guess the boys would lose again on that bet. The moon light and the artificial camp fire was the only light seen other than the lakeshore lights and the billion of stars overhead. It was the most intimate of ceremonies. She felt that they were one with the ancestors.

They landed where they began. The town car whisked them quickly back to the loft. It was 1AM New York time when they entered the loft. They knew everyone would be asleep if there was no call they would see them in the morning. They crept up the stairs then Kate wanted to soak in the tub. Rick finding nothing to object stripped and they fired up the Jacuzzi. Rick remotely retracted the roof and changed the nature noises.

"I know it is not the same as the real Redwoods but I think it will do" Rick said.

Kate smiled at him then they made love in the tub. They force themselves out and lain exhausted on their bed with their arms intertwined.

Good night Mrs. Castle. Rick said kissing her.

Good night Mr. Castle. She replied and kissed him then succumbed to the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Morning came Rick rolled over to see Kate's golden eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning Mrs. Castle you sleep well?" Rick asked his new bride.

"Yeah Rick very well." She said with a kiss. "I guess no body has dropped?"

"None that I am aware. Let's take a shower. We need to start this new day." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick please start the deluge and I will be right in." Kate said.

"Ok Honey It will be at the perfect temperature." Rick said.

Kate sat up and looked at the second ring. It blended so well into the first that she was loathed to take it apart. She took off her ring and set it beside his in the box by the night stand. She sauntered slowly to the Rain Forest Enclosure. Slipping in the enclosure she laid her head on his shoulder. Rick smiled then turned to his bride.

"Still tired…?" Rick inquired. "You don't need to do a thing but stand there let me do the rest ok?"

Kate nodded then Rick using the loofah soaped up and rinse off Kate's body with the attached hose and head. Kate was feeling invigorated by the use of this attachment. Rick chose the shampoo and rubbed it through her luxurious hair. The smell of cherries was intoxicating. They both stepped under the deluge shower head which was like stepping under a miniature water fall.

Finally cleaned he turn the flow off then wrapped both of them in very fluffy towels which wicked off the remaining water on their bodies. Then they stood side by side at the dual sink both smiling while brushing their teeth. Finished with their daily cleaning rituals they smiled at each other. There was something different this day that any other Kate thought oh yeah I am married. Kate still could not believe her dream had come true.

"Kate, are you coming?" Rick asked being fully dressed.

"Rick, please wait. I want to talk." Kate said still wrapped in her fuzzy robe.

Rick was worried Kate saying those words bode ill for any man especially him.

"Alright Love what is on your mind?" Rick asked sitting down on the bed she sat beside him.

"Rick I don't want to hide this" She said pointing at her wedding band and his.

"So Kate what do you want?" Rick asked.

"I want to proudly show the world that the White Whale is off the market!" Kate said.

"Ok do you want me to get Paula to place an ad in the New York Times?" Rick teased.

"No Rick just we wear our rings then ignore everything. It would die down quickly." Kate said.

"Kate one thing I know…" Rick was abruptly stopped with a kiss.

"Rick you have shown many times you know much more than only one thing." She teased then kissed him again.

Rick got flustered then continued.

"The press is something I know well." Rick said. "Better?"

"Much…" Kate teased.

Rick gathered his thoughts then started again.

"If the press thinks we are holding out they will dig. I mean we were not discrete or anything. They will find the shaman who married us and splash him across the page. I think if you want to deal with them just let Paula handle them that is what she is paid for doing." Rick said.

"Excellent idea…Call and ask her." Kate said.

"Now…? I doubt she is even awake yet. Why not wait until 10 when she is at the office?" Rick asked.

"That is three hours away?" Kate pouted.

"Well look at it this way it is Kiss three Kiss Hours Kiss which you Kiss don't Kiss have Kiss worry Kiss about the press Kiss" he said. "So what do you say Kate?"

"I say I'm in love getting kisses from you. Oh the press? Ok we will wait until we speak with Paula." Kate said.

"I too love kissing you too." Rick said kissing her. "So anything else that is niggling at your brain?"

"The ramp for promotion is bothering me. I mean I screwed up royally with this DC offer. I admit that so I'm bound to not repeat that same mistake. Rick please give me your opinion." Kate implored.

"Ok Kate what will promotion mean?" Rick asked.

"Well I will delegate even more than I do now." Kate said.

"I see so you will be saddled with more paperwork?" Rick asked.

"Yeah every level I have been promoted entailed more of that component to the job." Kate said.

"Ok can you learn to like it?" Rick asked.

"Well right now I do not actually hate and avoid it like you." Kate teased.

"So Kate it would take you out of the field more. That could be a good thing." Rick said.

"How so…?" Kate asked.

"Sure I would not shadow you much anymore. Kate I'm getting old and being an action hero is hard work. I would not mind if you kept regular hours. I would find something to do." Rick said.

"So you would be fine not being my partner?" Kate asked.

"Oh no Kate I will always be your partner but I would not need to be next to you all the time. I do have to do book tours and interviews. But I know you will be in my corner like I would be in yours." Rick said kissing her. Besides you would need shorter hours when the kids your Father and my Mother desperately want appear." Rick said.

"Children…? Rick are you serious?" Kate asked.

"Do you want children too?" Rick asked.

"You want them?" Kate asked.

"Of course we will have some beautiful children. Kate." He said kissing her once again.

"I thought you had gone through this phase in your life." Kate said.

"Kate for you I will never be over this phase." Rick stated then kissed her again.

"Rick I would love to make little Castle babies with you." Kate said.

"So Kate have I laid to rest all your fears? Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick you have." Kate said as her stomach made itself known.

"Come on Kate I need to feed that ravenous beast which you call your stomach." Rick said.

"Yeah you go ahead and I'll be right there." Kate said.

"Ok love I'll see you down stairs" he said kissing her one last time then leaving the room.

Kate head was straight in terms of their future. She quickly got dressed and left the rings in the box for the time being. Getting downstairs Martha and her Dad was waiting.

"Well here comes the bride. Kate welcome Daughter!" Martha said hugging her.

"Thanks Martha. It was such a moving ceremony. I would love to tell you all about it but I must eat." Kate said.

"That is alright Daughter I understand. Please eat first." Martha said.

Rick gave her a bowl of fresh fruits and nuts while he contented himself with some sugary cereal.

Finishing Rick poured their coffee. Like a well oiled machine they both worked side by side in the kitchen smiling at each other as they passed.

Jim was so happy. He could not speak. Martha took his hand and patted it as she looked deep into his eyes. She knew he was thinking of Jo. A tear formed and trickled down his face. Kate came then hugged him they sniffled together both thinking of her mother.

They did not say a word by through watery eyes they both smiled Jim at Martha and Kate at Rick. Soon all of then were doing a group hug.


	17. Chapter 17

After having the cathartic group hugs Kate and Rick headed to the precinct. Kate was still counting down the hours until she could get Paula's professional advice. Getting to the floor they separated. Rick went to get her coffee ready while she knocked on her Captain's door.

"Ah Detective Beckett Come in. I see you are not sporting your engagement ring today? Trouble in paradise…? I do know a thing or two in navigating both work and home." The captain said.

"Sir that is too kind. However there is no trouble I just forgot it today." Kate said.

"Oh so what do you need Detective?" Gates asked.

"Sir we have been thinking and came to only one conclusion. I want to start studying for the Lt. exam." Kate said.

"Wonderful! I will set you up with the materials. Now you have no conflict at all with this decision?" Gates asked.

"None Sir." Kate replied looking her Captain in the eye.

"You do know your priorities will change. As much as I dislike your beau he has been surprisingly helpful. You getting promoted will remove time from that unique partnership. You want me to place him as a permanent consultant. His unique perspective might assist other teams." Gates said.

"Sir I could not speak for him. He did tell me that 'I'm getting too old for Action Heroes encounters' I think putting him at a desk might be more his level of action now." Kate said. "However, He could not be available all the time. He does have his day job."

Gates laughed.

"Sir what is so funny?" Kate asked.

"Detective what I could see from here. You were his day job." Gates chuckled.

"So I will pull you from any active cases. Just finish up your paperwork so we can prosecute Hiram Yung." The Captain said.

"Yes Captain" Kate said.

"Dismissed Detective... Do me proud." Gates said.

"Yes Sir." Kate said.

\\\\\

Getting to her desk Rick was talking with the Boys.

"Don't you two have your paperwork to finish?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow to them.

"Er Right Boss I will get right on it." Ryan said.

Javi said nothing but noticed her finger was missing her ring. He needed to call Lanie immediately they need to schedule an intervention or something.

Kate sat at her desk Rick was playing Angry Birds. He noticed her coffee was getting low and so was his too. He picked up both of their empty cups and walked into the break room. Javi was waiting for him.

"So is there trouble? I noticed Becks' not wearing her ring. What did you do Castle. I told you if you break her heart I break your face." Javi said.

"Woah! Back the train up. There is nothing wrong. Matter of fact we had a very pleasant weekend after the book launch." Rick said.

"Ok maybe so why is she not wearing her ring?" Javi asked.

"She is not? I did not notice. Perhaps it was because she forgot it. It is something new." Rick tried to deflect.

"You not noticing? Please Castle give me more credit than that!" Javi scoffed. "So spill what is going on?"

"Ok I will tell you Kate is worried about her Father. I should not tell you this but he has Liver Cancer. So she has been a bit scatter brained." Rick said hoping Javi would accept this one.

"Oh Castle Poor Becks Is there anything anyone can do?" Javi tone turned quickly around.

"Well he could get a transplant but that has to wait until he is fully healed. So that will take at least 6 to 8 weeks for that to happen. Now do not change your behavior toward her. She does not want to be pitied in anyway. I'm swearing you to secrecy Javi. She does not want me spreading this around." Rick said.

"You can trust me Bro but I think Lanie will be a different story." Javi said.

"What you texted her?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I thought we needed to do an intervention. You two do not have the best track record." Javi explained.

Rick looked at him Lanie was still safe.

"I have to tell her Bro otherwise it would be hell to pay and right now Lanie and I are smooth sailing. It would not be that way if I held out." Javi said.

"Ok Javi just do not say anything. Let her and Kate talk it out. I'll make sure I'm scarce." Rick said.

"Ok Rick the meet is set for tonight at Lanie's place. We should go to the Old Haunt tonight. We never did get to toast your roping her in." Javi said.

"Yeah Javi it is a perfect idea I need to go approach Kate. She might be wondering where her coffee is?" Rick said.

Rick prepared the coffee then placed it on her desk. She was busy with her paperwork. She did not notice Rick was gone. She automatically reached for her coffee. She took a sip it was very warm. She smiled Rick does such nice things for her. Then she thought of the fun in the hot tub. That made her smile even wider.

Rick whispered something in her ear. Her smile was suddenly lost Rick was pulled by ear into break room.

"Kate Ow Ow Ow my ear!" Rick squalled.

"Castle how could you!" Kate hissed at him.

"I had to say something they knew something was up when you were not wearing your engagement ring. Say why are you not wearing it?" Rick asked rubbing his ear.

"I could not get the wedding band apart from it so I left in the box next to yours." Kate said. "But Lanie? Rick I wanted avoid these looks of pity."

"Kate these are our friends they are your support. They deserve to know. They want to share the burden with you." Rick said.

"Rick you are right I was shutting everyone out again so sorry about your ear." Kate said.

"Would you kiss it and make it feel better?" Rick asked as a little boy.

"Yes Rick I will." She kissed his ear "Better?"

Rick shook his head.

"Ok it is now 10 let's go see Paula?" Kate said.

"Yeah I am sure she is ready by now." Rick said.

"Yeah Espo Tell Gates I'm finished with the paperwork and I have something to attend I'll be back after lunch." Kate said.

"Ok Becks you got it." Javi said then he winked at Rick.

\\\\\

Getting in the elevator Kate kissed Rick.

"Um that is nice." Rick said.

"Rick you did not allude that I was in any way pregnant?" Kate asked.

Pregnant? No what gave you that idea Kate? Rick denied.

"Espo winked at you so what is that about?" Kate asked.

"Drinks at the Old Haunt with the Boys. They have not congratulated me yet by getting me rip roaring drunk." Rick said.

"Oh then this is tonight?" Kate asked.

"Yeah after work that is why Javi arranged dinner with Lanie for you." Rick said.

"I see well Mr. Castle this missus will not appreciate you three sheets to the winds if you get my drift! You might be sleeping in the Tub!" Kate said.

Rick shuddered "That tub is cold! I promise I will be a light weight!"

\\\\\

Getting to his agent/ publicist office he found Paula in the midst of a phone call.

Ricky and Kate please come in she said holding the phone off her ear then motioned them to sit down.

"What of course he will make it Jason he's never missed a meet and greet yet. Ok that is fine you can talk to him later. Bye now." Paula said hanging up the phone. "Beatrice please hold all my calls?"

"Yes Paula." She answered.

"So Ricky you have been a bad boy. I've been busy squashing rumors of an elopement all morning." Paula said. "Tell me that is not true…Ricky?"

Kate looked at Rick and he opened his mouth.

"The rumors are true Kate and I eloped this weekend in Lake Tahoe. We tied the knot so this why we came to you. Kate wants to the world to know. We are not going to hide it." Rick said.

"Oh Ricky congratulations oh you too Kate. Well I am going to have to think on this. You have a book tour coming up to promote Storm Front. You could announce it then." Paula said.

"Rick when is this tour supposed to begin?" Kate asked.

"Well ideally he should have been on it now but since you just got married we can postpone it for a week maybe two. Presales and Weekend sales are good. But with the summer slump coming up he needs to be out there." Paula explained.

"I see well we want to do it soon." Kate said.

"Soon well I could draft up an announcement today and have it in print tomorrow of course I'm going to have to apologize to the ones I squashed recently though." Paula said.

"I told you we should have called her earlier." Kate hissed at her hapless husband.

Kate satisfied with Paula's suggestion they left. Soon they were at Remy's sharing lunch.

"Rick Gates said something interesting in the manner of your disposition at NYPD." Kate said.

"What did old Iron Gates have to say?" Rick asked eating a fry off Kate's plate.

"Rick that is not nice she is still my boss. If you play your cards right yours too." Kate said removing her extra tomatoes and pickles then placing them on his bun.

"What do you mean Kate?" Rick asked as he bit into his hamburger.

"NYPD is impressed over your abilities and wishes to formally hire you as a full time consultant. Of course you would still have flexible hours." Kate said. "This is nothing definite. Your talents would help far more than just me especially if I'm not in the field that much. Just think about it would you?"

"Sure Kate it might be interesting dealing with other problems." Rick said. "I could look into it after the book tour ends."

"Rick what is your normal book tour dates?" Kate asked.

"Well Kate I have never done a summer tour before. It is unusual for me to launch a book before Sept. But usually it is spread out on weekends then sometimes a Wednesday too. But mostly Thurs – Sun then off to the next city. I'm not like I was earlier in my career. Those were 3 weeks all jammed together with each day a different city. That was tiring. I did it to minimize the effect of Meredith on Alexis. She could basically handle her mother only 3 weeks in the year after that she became cranky. You have not lived Kate until you seen a cranky Alexis." He said.

"Oh so the most we will be apart would be…" Kate asked.

"…4 days Kate. I know it will be hard. This is the first book tour I've done since we have been together." Rick said finishing her milkshake since he's finished his along time ago.

"Come on Castle let's pick up the boys' lunch and get back to the precinct." Kate said.

\\\\\

The Boy's were grateful as they devoured the food Rick brought.

Rick sat back down in his seat. He was mulling over Gate's suggestion.

"Kate?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick?" She replied still looking at her computer screen.

"I decided. I would like to continue with NYPD after you are promoted." Rick said.

"Rick it does mean we will not work together after I'm promoted." Kate said she would miss her partner.

"Yeah I know but I have grown to appreciate what NYPD stands and I would be honored to continue helping." Rick said.

"Ok I will relay your decision to her. When would you want her to know?" Kate asked.

"Now is fine Kate whenever you speak with her." Rick said.

Kate got up and gave him a kiss then knocked at the Captain's door.

Both Javi and Kevin looked at Kate and grinned. Kate gave them a smile.

"Come in Detective" Gates said.

Kate entered and stood before her captain.

"I thought we agreed you would keep the PDA to a minimum?" Gates said.

"Sir Rick and I are married." Kate said. "I wanted to inform you of my change in status."

"Married well Congratulations. Kate so I might have to get used to calling you Detective Castle?" Gate asked.

"No Sir well not right away I will keep Beckett for my professional name until I rise in rank." Kate said.

"I see Detective. What about the status of Mr. Castle?" Gates asked.

"He wanted to have me inform you he is amenable to your suggestion. He would like to resume his position with NYPD after he returns from his upcoming book tour. It should be done by August." Kate said.

"I see well Detective the Lt exam is at the end of June it is the End of May now. That does not give you much time. Here is the study material you requested. I suggest you take it home. I have given you administrative leave so you can study. Only the direst of cases will be brought before you." Gates said.

"Well thank you Sir." Kate said.

"So you can leave now and take your consultant with you. Kate… Congratulations you are about to enter into a much bigger world." Gates said.

"Thank you Sir." Kate said.

"Dismissed Detective..." Gates said.

Kate turned to go.

"Oh Detective…?" Gates pointed at the stacks of reading material.

"Oh yes" She said picking them up.

Walking out of the Captain's office Rick appeared to take the material off her hands.

"Thanks Rick." Kate said.

"What is all this?" Rick asked.

"My study material I am on administrative leave until the Lt. Exam at the end of June." Kate said.

"Oh I see so do you have to turn in your squad car?" Rick asked.

"Well normally no but I'm not sure just in case we can get the Boys to give us a ride." Kate said.

"Ok I told them we are ready to go." Rick said.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate and Rick invited the boys up to the loft. Rick promised the feed them. It was the least he could do since they were carrying all of Kate's training material.

"Hey Martha" Espo said barely seeing the redhead over the top of the stack he was carrying.

"Guys just place them in the office on the couch Kate and I will sort them later" Rick said looking at the two huge Stacks of papers.

"Wow if this is what is needed for the Lt. exam? I think I will stay a detective." Ryan said.

"Who told you were a Detective Bro?" Espo teased.

"Now Boys just wait and we will be on our way." Rick said as he and Kate ducked upstairs.

The both placed their wedding rings on then proceeded to ravish each other.

"So Martha, how's the school going?" Espo asked.

"Oh we are doing well I have 3 grads on Broadway and 4 more on summer stock. And 5 set designers in Hollywood." Martha said.

"Don't forget your budding playwright too" Jim quipped. "Howdy Boys"

He was coming out of his bedroom then spotted them.

"Wow Mrs. R you sure are doing well." Ryan said.

"Hey Jim, how are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Eh the Yankees are losing so I came out here to see what was going on." Jim said.

"So what another 5 week and you can remove that cast?" Ryan asked.

"Something liked that. Boys do you wants some coffee? It is freshly brewed." Jim asked.

"Nah we are all good. We are just waiting for Castle to appear." Espo said.

"Yeah he promised to feed us. But now who knows where he went?" Ryan said.

"Ah that is good question Kevin where my wayward Son is or what is he doing." She said.

Kevin looked through the window of the oven at the dish longingly.

"I made lasagna. It will just be a moment before it pops out of the oven" Martha said.

"Thanks Mrs. R I think we will wait for it. Seeing Castle had not reappeared." Espo said.

A few minutes later Rick and Kate still had not reappeared. The meal was done.

Espo and Ryan sat at the table.

"Javier, would you please do the plating?" Martha asked. "There is salad and breadsticks too."

The Boys loaded up their plates and had time for seconds too before Kate appeared.

"Hi Guys Hey Daddy" Kate said giving her old man a hug. "Martha it looks delicious but I have to scoot Lanie has dinner waiting for me. Bye all."

Kate ran out the door. The Boys looked at each other.

"Thirds…?" Espo asked.

"Why not…!" Ryan said as they loaded their plates again.

"I sure love seeing men enjoying their food." Martha said to Jim.

Rick came down and eyed the empty food containers. Good thing the Old Haunt served food.

"It was some days like that when Richard and his friends from High School would descend on the house. I can't remember their names." Martha said.

"It was Frank, Merri, Ed, and Will Mother like you would remember anything about that time." Rick said reappearing.

"Hey Castle you did invite us to dinner." Ryan said.

"Ok Guys I think you have eaten enough don't you?" Rick asked.

"Boys, there is dessert I baked an apple pie. It will be just a second." Martha said.

"Mrs. R is there Ice Cream too?" Ryan asked.

"Mother you have been adventurous in the Kitchen today." Rick said noticing the stacks of dirty cookware.

"Well Jim and I was talking and next thing I know I was being helped by Jim to create this meal." Martha said pulling out the pie.

"Oh so it was Kate's dad doing the cooking? You just placed them in the oven?" Rick said.

"Well he was bored and the Yankees were terrible so I was his hands and he directed me." Martha said serving the pie.

Rick helped out by pulling out the Ice Cream and placed a scoop on each dish.

"Here is comes" Rick said carrying the dessert on a tray. He handed one to Jim.

"Thanks for cooking. Mother's is kind of inedible usually." Rick slyly said.

"My pleasure Rick" Jim said as he placed a fork into the crust. "Um nice and flaky just perfect."

Rick then served the boys and finally his Mother.

"Excellent Pie Mrs. R" Ryan said chowing down.

"Yeah Bro I have to agree superb Pie and Ice Cream." Espo said.

The boys started yawning and ended up on the couch fast asleep.

Rick was left with cleanup. Martha and Jim retired to his room.

"Some celebration this is?" Rick said "I wonder if Kate is faring any better?"

/

Kate knocked on Lanie's apt door carrying Lanie's favorite wine.

"Well hello Kate oh thanks so where is your better half?" Lanie teased.

"I think back at the loft. It is a girl's night out." Kate said.

"So what is for dinner?" Kate asked as her stomach growled loudly.

"Pizza the delivery guy should be here soon." Lanie said. "So GF tell me all about it."

"Ok Lanie it started right after we finished the gala. Rick only clue was wear something warm." Kate said.

"Oooh I like it all ready tell me more GF." Lanie said.

The door bell rang and Lanie got up then paid the guy. She wandered back with two large kitchen sinks. They each got a piece and Kate continued her story while eating pizza. Kate had opened the bottle of wine and was pouring two glasses.

"Ok then we drove to NJ." Kate said.

"NJ what were you doing there?" Lanie asked.

"Boarding a private jet there were Strawberries and Chocolate dipping sauce and Champaign in the rear cabin which was a bed." Kate said.

"Strawberries and Chocolate and a Private jet! Oooh GF I'm so jealous." Lanie said.

"The pilot was one of Rick's Guys. He filled me in on that infamous Riding the Horse Nude. He was there Lanie." Kate said.

"Oh I see so fast forward to the good part. A bed…Katherine Beckett…?" Lanie said.

Kate blushed. "Oh Yeah a bed! Rick wanted to introduce me to the mile high club. I did not want to burst his bubble that I was already initiated but a bed was much better than the cramped rear lavatory." Kate chuckled.

"Ohhh Katherine, you Hussy! So go on." Lanie said.

"Well the plane landed we go out in Carson City Nevada to pick up the marriage certificate. Then the Plane did a night landing at Lake Tahoe." Kate said.

"Ohhh Lake Tahoe…? Tell me everything Kate" Lanie said.

"We got to the hotel and checked in. In the lobby we were met by the Native American Shaman named Running Bear who was to guide us on our spiritual journey." Kate recalled.

"A Native America Shaman did the Ceremony?" Lanie was flabbergasted.

"Yeah but that was not the best part Lanie. We were placed on a boat and driven away from the shore to an anchored platform in the lake far from shore. It was very dark but Billion of Stars surrounded us and reflected off the still water too. On the Platform was Rick's friend Frank and some Drunk Chick he found named Alice. These would be our witnesses." Kate explained.

"Frank and Alice…? Witnesses" Lanie said.

"Yeah anyway there was an artificial Campfire and Moon rose at the time of the ceremony He had us hold hands and a rawhide cord looped around both our wrists. Lanie" Kate said.

"Ohhh Native American Handcuffs I like it." Lanie said.

"Yeah something liked that. Then he said some words and pulled out a Dream catcher and passed it twice over my head then over Rick's. Then he said a few more words then pulled out a Sage Smudge Branch and he wafted it over both of us and where our hands were linked. There he asked in English the normal questions and that was it. I mean it was so romantic in the high mountains, the dark water and the crisp air. The stars were amazing Lanie." Kate said.

"Wow what an experience Kate. How did this occur?" Lanie asked.

"Well all I said that I demanded to be married in 3 days and Rick did this." Kate said.

"So how do you like being the 3rd Mrs. Castle?" Lanie poured more wine into each glass.

"I love it Lanie. I did not know what I was afraid about. I should have taken this plunge years ago." Kate said sipping her wine.

"Oh so now you would take my advice!" Lanie said. "Remember to Who was it that was urging you to handle this sure thing?"

"Yes Lanie I should have listened to you and not my messed up head." Kate said.

"Well Gf there is one slice left you want it?" Lanie asked.

"Nah I'm stuffed. I'm going to go text Rick." Kate said.

"Ok GF I'll bag it for Javi he can have it later." Lanie said.

"**Hey beautiful" **she sent.

"**Hey" **he replied.

"**What are you doing?" **Kate sent.

"**Reading U?" **Rick sent.

"**Talking Where R U?" **Kate asked.

"**Bedroom" **Rick replied.

"**Why" **She sent.

"**Come home and see" **Rick posted.

"**OK CU L8R LUV U" **Kate sent.

"**LUV U 2 BYE" Rick sent.**

"Lanie I have to go. I will see you next time. We will talk about you and a certain Latin Hunk." Kate said.

"Yeah Kate we'll do that" Lanie said.

Kate dialed the car service and she was whisked to the loft.

Getting in the door she noticed some snoring. The Boys were passed out on the couch. She crept up the stairs then saw Rick in bed with reading glasses on.

It seemed to tickle her fancy that Rick had glasses on.

"Hey" he said looking up.

Rick looked like a bookish professor and Kate's loins were on fire.

"Hey" she said getting undressed.

"So?" Rick asked.

"Lanie is good. I see we have unexpected house guests?" Kate asked.

"Yeah we never made it to the Old Haunt. They decided to have dinner here." Rick said.

"What Martha cooked?" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh calm down Kate she only put the food in the oven. Actually it was your Dad's cooking. Those vacuum cleaners with legs ate it all and they both had 2 slice of apple pie ala mode. Then they passed out on the couch." Rick recited.

"What My Dad baked a pie? Oh I'm so sorry I missed that. He makes the best Apple pies Rick." Kate said ruing she missed his infamous pie.

"Apparently so since, I had none." Rick said.

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

"It is ok Kate I was not that hungry but they ate everything." Rick said.

"You poor boy" Kate said kissing him long and slow.

Rick responded and soon they were in the throws of passion.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate got up and was watching her husband sleeping. She was on leave but that was no reason to lose her shape. Getting dressed for running she bound down the stairs. She was stopped on the bottom before going out the door she detected the odor freshly brewed coffee. The smell was so intoxicating Kate decided only one cup of the magical elixir would not stop her. Bounding into the kitchen was her old man sitting in his chair.

"Hey Little Girl where are you of to?" Jim asked quietly.

The snores from the other room indicated the stomachs with legs were still asleep.

"Hey Daddy I was going to have a run in the local park. Why?" Kate said while pouring a cup of that marvelous smelling substance.

"Well Congratulations Darling." Martha said breezing down the stairs.

"Why what is happening?" Kate asked.

"Well if the crowd of press at the entrance was any indication. It would be you Baby Girl." Jim said.

"Oh the announcement I wonder what Paula did to cause this?" Kate said.

"Well wonder no more." Her Dad said reading the paper pulled out the page 6 announcement.

It was a great picture of them from the Gala and it read.

_With great Joy we announce the marriage between Richard Edgar Castle and his long time partner Katherine Houghton Beckett. The ceremony was performed by Native American Shaman Running Bear at Lake Tahoe, Nevada on midnight 5/18/13. We here at the Ledger wish them much success._

"Well it was very factual. I wonder. Why they are down there?" Kate asked.

"The only way to know for sure is to ask them. However, I suggest that is ill advised." Jim said.

"I guess I will be running on the treadmill today." Kate said resignedly.

"I think that would be a wise decision. Katie" Jim said.

"I guess I should awake the Bobbsey twins and get them moving. I wonder. Why Jenny did not call?" Kate said.

Kate walked over to the couch and punched Espo in the arm.

"Ow? That hurt! What's that for?" Espo said jumping awake.

"That is for eating all our food and falling asleep on my couch. Leaving poor Lanie in the lurch! She had big plans for you oaf!" Kate said.

"Lanie…? What time is it?" Espo said while Ryan is still snoozing.

"6:30 in the morning! Man do you snore!" Kate said.

"6:30? Wow there must have been something in the food." Espo said.

"Hey do not bad mouth my father's cooking" Kate warned. "You want a bruise on the arm to match?"

"Becks no wait you said 'my couch'? Since when did you take possession?" Espo asked.

Ryan rolled over and started drooling on his partner. Espo pushed him off.

Kate just smiled.

"You are the great detective you tell me how I can claim ownership of this couch or this loft?" Kate tease.

"Becks please it is early and I have not had any coffee yet." Espo pleaded.

Ryan being pushed lied down lengthwise on the couch.

"If you want coffee my Dad brewed a fresh pot. Go get you some." Kate said. "But you still have not followed the clues."

Kate waved her hand in front of his face. She was quite enjoying teasing him.

"Becks Come on let me focus will ya." Espo said.

His mind was a jumble. He had barely gotten the thought of an angry Lanie out of his head.

"Come on Espo you can not sit on my couch all day." Kate said pulling him upright.

Kate lead the staggering Espo into the kitchen then as an act of kindness placed him next to Martha. She got out a mug and poured him the magical brew.

Espo looked worse than if he went on a three day bender. I guess that is what he deserves sleeping on her couch and not going home. He stank too.

Martha was a bit disturbed but as a lady she kept her opinions to herself. Kate having no compunction told him flat out.

"Espo here is your coffee. You are a wreck and you smell bad too! Drink this up and get out of here!" Kate said.

Espo hanging his head quietly drank the coffee while Kate attended to the other unwanted guest.

Espo eyes finally focused and it was on the announcement.

"Becks You and Castle got hitched?" Espo asked.

"Yes Katie and Rick got married Javier if you read the full type you would know everything." Jim said feeling so sorry for the poor man. He really looked bad.

Kate set about trying awaking Ryan. Not even a punch to the arm awoke him. Kate being devious decided the best way would be one of the tricks she pulled on a roommate in college. She went upstairs to Alexis' room. Her obnoxious alarm clock should do the trick she thought. So sorry Alexis mother's prerogative. She grabbed the offending device and set it then placed it under Ryan's unconscious head.

Kate did a mental countdown 3, 2, 1, then the alarm went off! It was very noisy and obnoxious. Ryan jumped straight up.

Kate thought to herself 'Houston, we have lift off!' A small smile came to her face as she removed and shut off the offending device.

"Oh you are back among the living?" Kate teased.

"Wha…What was that?" Ryan said with his eyes roving to and fro searching for the source of that noise.

"That was Alexis' obnoxious alarm clock called the Screaming Ninny! It seems that was the only thing short of throwing water on you to get you up. I wonder. How does Jenny do it?" Kate said.

"Jenny? She is at her sister's house they are all a titter over the baby." Ryan said.

"Baby…? This is the first of you mentioning that to me. Well Congratulations. Ryan." Kate said.

Ryan noticed the ring right away.

"Boss you too. So Castle finally made an honest woman of you?" Ryan said.

"Oh? How did you know?" Kate was surprised Espo still had not figured out the clues but Ryan seemed to have figured it out on one.

"Your engagement ring has a wider band and more stones Thus it is a second band. IE a Marriage took place." Ryan said.

"You are correct. Ryan" Kate said. "Espo did not pick it up until after seeing the ledger article."

"Oh don't be too hard on Espo. He rarely sees anything in the morning." Ryan said.

"Is this the voice of experience I hear talking." Kate teased.

"Yeah he has fallen asleep on my couch playing Madden many a night. Just wake him up and push him out the door. He will be fine. Ryan said.

"Bro you know I can hear ya?" Espo grumbled.

So…? He yelled back at his partner. "I'm so sorry Boss for crashing. All this stuff about the baby was making me lose sleep. I think sleeping on your couch was the most rest I have had since learning of the new arrival from last week."

"Well don't make a habit of it Ryan and we do have a couple of guest rooms. But last night neither Rick nor I could wake either of you. I forbid Rick in carrying you. He is still healing from that gunshot bruise." Kate said.

"Speaking of Castle where is he?" Ryan said going to get a cup of coffee. He barely acknowledged the worse for wear Espo hanging his head over his cup.

"Good morning Mrs. R, Kate's Dad and you." Ryan said as he passed yawning.

"Good morning to you too Kevin" Martha said.

"It has been quite an entertaining morning." Jim said.

"Oh Daddy…! Hush!" Kate said leveling the Beckett death glare at him.

"Oh Baby Girl I'm immune to that look Jo used it all the time!" Jim quipped.

Rick now appeared and kissed his bride.

"Say what is all you doing down here. I thought you said Kate you were going out for a run." Rick said looking at the empty pot.

"Oh I was but I thought I would awake Tweedle Dee and Dum here but it turned out much more of a chore than I anticipated. They are hard to awake!" Kate said.

"Oh? Yeah I should have told you that. They have stayed over before after a long Madden game. It was impossible to get them moving in the morning even Alexis tried her alarm clock and you know how obnoxious that is." Rick said brewing another pot.

"I am surprised you got them awake as easily as you did Darling" Martha said pushing Espo away.

Rick agreed. "It took me about 2 hours the last time before they were both fully functional."

"Hey I was awake first." Ryan complained "Is there any more of the coffee ready?"

Rick poured him a cup.

"Yeah Ryan you did awake first but sleeping beauty over there was a bear to wake. I think even the hibernating bear would have been easier. Kate what did you do?" Rick asked sipping his coffee.

"I slugged him in the arm." Kate smirked.

"Oh? I would have never thought of that one. Thanks Kate we now know how to awake Espo." Rick said kissing her.

"I'm going to have a bruise there as if you care Becks!" Espo said finally raising his head.

"Oh my, he speaks!" Ryan smirked.

"Ok I'm making pancakes. Who wants one?" Rick asked the assembled group.

"Rick is it a good idea? I mean food was what got us in this situation before?" Kate whispered.

Rick winked and kissed her.

"Ah pancakes sound great Castle I'll have 2" Ryan said pulling Espo out of the way so he could sit next to Martha.

"Darling one would be great I have to watch my figure." Martha said grateful to Ryan that she was not having Espo inflicted on her any more.

"Kate what about you?" Rick asked.

"I guess 2 darn I thought I be finished with my run by now." Kate said.

"Dad…?" Rick asked.

"Son 2 would be fine too." Jim said.

"Great I will have three Kate would you get the fixing out?" Rick asked.

Kate kissed him as she passed to get the supplies out of the refrigerator.

Soon Rick was plating up the orders and added a huge plate of bacon and a few omelets.

They all were devoured. Espo was finally wake.

"Boys don't go out the front. There is a crowd of press out there camping." Kate said.

"Press? Nah they don't bother me what I will do is call in some Uni's to sweep the sidewalk." Espo said.

"Ok thanks for the warning and Breakfast Castle." Ryan quipped as he pushed Espo out the loft front door.

"Whew! I am glad they are gone. I hate to hear what Gates will say." Kate said.

"I like them" Jim said. "They bring such humor to your life."


	20. Chapter 20

Rick cleaned up the kitchen as Kate went upstairs to the weight room which was situated off the master bedroom. There was a wide variety of weights and several running machines and a rower and Step climber. Kate picked the closest Track turned it on placing her ear buds in she started listening the shuffle and mix Rick had recently uploaded on her iPod strapped to her arm. She was getting into a good rhythm. Soon she was joined by Rick who was using the bench and free weights. She ogled him as his muscles rippled under the punishing work out. Kate looked down at the indicator she had run 10 miles it said. Kate slowed the machine so she could naturally pace herself in cooling off.

Rick was very diligent with his workout routine.

Finishing his free weights he started attacking the bag. Kate walked over and steadied it for him.

"Thanks Kate" he grunted striking the bag much faster than she ever had seen before.

"Why hide this side of you?" Kate asked.

"What? No I'm not hiding anything. It is not my fault you normally run outside when I am doing this." Rick said.

Kate wondered what other activities had Rick been doing while she selfishly concentrated on only what she liked. Here is another example of her selfishness staring her in the face. Has she ever asked for him to join her? That answer was plain No. She never even thought he might like to work out with her. Watching Rick she realized she was missing parts of him. That would not do. She would make an effort to find out everything as a good wife should.

While she was musing Rick was changing his attack he was bouncing on his toes more and then she felt the first of many quick jabs and thrusts with both his feet, knees, elbows and hands. She was surprised to see how quick he actually was. However, she should not have been after all he was the one to save her from Lockwood. He also carried her with extreme strength to lift her over his head to run out of that hanger. Rick was physically powerful. This workout was proof.

Kate got a smile on her face.

"Rick how about a bit of one on one on the matt?" Kate said.

"Kate I'm still healing from the deep bruise. I would love to show you my stuff but can I take a rain check on it. Why do not we clean up together in the whirlpool bath? I am starting to feel the burn in most of my muscles." He said.

"Yeah Rick I would like that." Kate said leaving the room and stripping to enter the tub. The jets were set to maximum. Rick was right behind her. He was feeling good after that intensive workout.

"Kate I was looking over your material I figure if we concentrate first on the practice test we can see where your strengths are and concentrate on only your deficiencies." Rick said while washing her back.

"Oh that is so good" Kate exclaimed having such a nice feeling of the sponge, hot water, and just enough pressure by Rick's very controlled and talented hands.

"I have catalogued all the material. It is in topics from laws to policies." Rick said washing his wife.

Kate was in heaven. Rick was so talented. Taking a bath without him would never be the same. She turned in the tub to straddle him. Facing him she captured his lips. Leaving his lips she spoke.

"Let me do all the work you need to heal. Just lie back and enjoy." Kate said.

Rick nodded mutely. He could not believe the acts and positions Kate was using to give him such pleasure.

"Ok Rick let's see if we can not practice for those little Castle babies we both want?" Kate whispered in his ear then she slowly lowered herself on to him and was riding him like an exhibit at an amusement park.

Kate's face was one of pure ecstasy when they both fell over together. They panted together getting their bearings. Rick recovered first.

"Why don't we continue this on the bed?" Rick said.

Kate nodded then he rose with Kate wrapped around him.

Kate squealed. "Castle what are you doing?"

He just smirked at her then proceeded to carry her to the bed.

"Now it is my time" Rick whispered in his wife's ear.

Kate eyes rolled into her head with the might thrusts Rick could produce. She thought she knew him as a lover but even this surprised her. This was the real Rick Castle being shown the one not clouded by doubt or confusion. She was his and he knew it.

Finally sated Rick carried a boneless Kate into the shower. It would not do to have her not clean he thought. Rick did everything as Kate legs were jelly and her mind was pretty much blank. Rick finished and carefully dried her. Kate finally in charge of her senses kissed her husband and withdrew.

"Thank you Rick for loving me." She said.

Rick reply came quickly and consisted of only one word. The word would forever described their bond and love.

"Always" He said.

\\\\\

Half the day was done when Rick was making something to eat. He had created a powerful appetite. Kate helped him create in the kitchen. She was beginning to like being on admin leave. Rick finished their creation then sat at the table and fed each other.

The idea she could never have experienced this made her sad.

Rick noticed right away.

"Kate, look at me." He said in a very authoritative tone. "You can not let your guilt eat you up inside. Sure you made mistakes so did I Kate so did I. But we made it. The 'what ifs' are for some other writer but not this one. We need to celebrate not be sad."

"You are right Rick as usual. This is becoming a habit why is that?" Kate teased.

"Well I am a bit older than you and have experienced much in my life. Stuff you could only dream of doing. So I kind of know the levels you can go through." Rick said with a more understanding tone to his voice.

"Rick, teach me how to fly?" Kate said hugging him.

"Ok but one task at a time first the Study for the Lt. Exam ok?" Rick said gazing into her brown eyes with flecks of gold.

"Yeah Rick I understand." Kate said staring into those bluer than blue eyes.

"Ooops I almost forgot. It is time for Alexis Skype session." Rick said as he flew to the office and brought out a new laptop with a 22 in screen.

Kate was amazing on how adept Rick was with technology. Soon Alexis' smiling face covering in white appeared.

"Hey Dad and Mom…" Alexis said.

"Hey Pumpkin... What is with the white mask?" Rick asked.

"Hello Alexis I will have to tell you all about my adventure when you get home." Kate said.

"That would be wonderful Mom I would love hearing it. Dad to answer your question I got sun burned. This is an extract from a tree found in the forest. The local herbal healer Roberto made it for me." Alexis said.

"It looks like you were going to be an actor in a Kabuki dance." Rick said.

"Yeah that was my impression too but it works. I have no more stinging or itching either." Alexis said. "Right now I am manning the cameras. There are 1000 IR cameras spread out in the survey area. I am looking at the video of last night. There is so much wild life here. Dad we even caught a glimpse of a Tiger." Alexis said.

"A Tiger…? I heard that the story of Pi was real but I thought he landed in Mexico." Rick said.

"Dad according to Jeff the lead biologist they are revising on the range on some of these larger cats. So that animal could have ranged down here it is only about 500 miles." Alexis said.

"Alexis now you gave your father one more thing to worry. You being eaten by a Tiger." Kate said.

"Oh right I forgot about his and yours encounter with the wild Tigress. I'm so sorry Daddy. Alexis said. "I was just so excited I had to share with you."

"That is ok Pumpkin. I knew you were excited. Well this must be your lunch break I will Skype with you at the next time. I love you Baby Bird." Rick said.

"OK Daddy Mom I'm having a great time. I will see you soon bye now." Alexis said.

"Bye Alexis" Rick and Kate said then the connection ended.

"Kate… a Tiger…?" Rick said.

Kate held him as his fears for his daughter subsided.

"Thanks Kate." Rick said.

"Always Rick Always." She said holding and cuddling.

\\\\\

Once Rick recovered Kate entered the office and saw what Rick did last night while she was with Lanie.

"Ok here is the practice test I'm going to time you. Get settled at the desk tell me when you are ready. Alright go." Rick said.

Kate looked at the test and thought they have to be kidding me this part is too easy.

Kate's opinion however had changed when she finished the last part covering 7 sections.

"Ok Kate times up let's see how well you do." Rick said.

Rick sent the pages to be scanned and graded by the computer.

A few minutes later the results and breakdown was given.

Rick read the results and handed the breakdown to her.

"Not bad Kate you only have a few weaknesses in the proper forms but even with that you would have passed with an 83%." Rick said.

"Yeah but in the forms I only got a 54% accuracy." Kate said.

"Well I guess you know where to study. But look at policies 100% Action reports 100% Directing 100% and there was others Kate you have an astonishing 6 100% sections. Now if you could learn the right form you are on your way." Rick said.

"Ok Rick which of these piles is forms?" Kate asked looking at the separate piles.

Rick pointed at the biggest one. Kate took a breath then started reading. She was creating a crib sheet which connected what form with which activity.

Rick left the room to allow her quiet to study. Getting into the kitchen he found Jim and Martha in deep discussion.

"Hi Mother Dad am I disturbing you?" Rick asked.

"Oh not at all Richard Jim and I was discussing when will his nurse appear." Martha said.

Hearing that from his mother was too much information. So he thought a strategic retreat was in order.

Oh well Carry on I'm leaving Mother. Rick said climbing the stairs.

He felt a nap would be a good thing. He did not want to even contemplate what was going on between those two.


	21. Chapter 21

Rick awoke from his nap then he decided to find out what was happening. He felt quite refreshed. A few questions were still nagging him from the past few days. It did not matter at the time but now with a bit of perspective he wondered about several occurrences. One was the appearance of the enigmatic Mr. Smith. What his role? Then there was the turn about decision of Kate's. Why was accepted without any complaints? Why did Gates just place her on leave and not terminate her contract with NYPD? He was grateful Kate got her job back. But these question still bothered him. Another question was what role was Merri's in all of this?

Rick's writer's mind was starting to construct an intricate web of a titanic struggle between two factions. One they are getting to know. It visible head was the Dragon or Senator William H. Bracken. But this other group was more nebulous and less defined. It was obvious to him that Kate was of vital importance to both sides. The Dragon still wanted her dead. This form of this danger has changed from paid assassins to more benign like a simple job offer that Kate was obvious to that danger.

I wonder how did this other faction know what was in store for her? Rick wondered how did it know about the Terrorist for Hire plot? Why did they come to the aid by sending Merri? Why was Merri spotted by his now Father in Law at the first attack? Was he there to confirm the attack was successful? Or was his role much more and deeper than that? Was he the one to enable them in the first place? There was only one person who could aid him in this questioning that was Hiram Yung.

\\\\\

Hiram Yung had confessed in luring the men with a false job offer. The men came to the house listed by him. What they came to was their own death by Harriet injecting them with the drugs he had stolen. He was not privy to Harriet's other activities even though he shared her bed. He did help move the bodies into a SUV but he was not part of anything else. Hiram did know one fact. A tall blond haired man appeared at the house a few days before Harriet told him to steal the vials, describe the perfect subject then tell that perfect subject of a possible job offer. He was also to keep track of 4 men maybe more. He kept his notes in a binder which when the police searched her house he did not have it on him. This binder was an account of the day to day activities at the house who came and who went along with photos. When things were acquired and when they were used. Yung only knew he was paid 100,000 grand every time he acquired a body. That money was also not found. His court appointed lawyer visited him in Jail.

"So Hiram can I call you that?" the lawyer asked.

He was a young man, brown hair and dark eyes. He carried a beaten briefcase and wore a pair of glasses. He was barely taller than his client.

"Yeah you can." Yung said eyeing him carefully.

"Ok Hiram you want to do what?" the lawyer said in a tired voice.

"I have evidence proving all I did was lured the victims to an address. I did nothing afterward." Hiram said.

"It does not matter you confessed to being part of the conspiracy. Thus you share in their guilt under the law." The lawyer said.

There has to be a way Hiram thought.

"What if there were more to this conspiracy?" Hiram asked.

"Well in that case I would need to see proof of involvement. Once shown to the court other indictments could be made. You could testify against them. Perhaps we could modify your agreement but only if proof is provided." The lawyer said.

"I want to talk to that Detective…Beckett I will only talk with her." Hiram said.

"Ok I can not compel the Detective to come but I will see what I can do." The lawyer said. "It might take time."

Hiram laughed.

"Time is all I have in here! Just see if you can do it?" Hiram said.

"Ok I will make the attempt. I will see you on the 3rd anyway." The lawyer said.

The lawyer got up and exited the holding facility.

/

Kate was busy studying for the Lt. Exam. She had connected over 150 forms she had to know. It was maddening. She thought most of these forms were held by HR. Why was she being tasked to know HR's job too?

"Hello beautiful." Rick said kissing her.

He entered the office to notice the reams of hand printed notes.

"I see you have been busy." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick this is impossible. There are 150 forms so far and most have to deal with HR. There are forms to request leave with pay, forms for sick days, form for Leave for reason of pregnancy, and forms to request more forms." Kate said harried.

"Now Kate calm down there has to be some sort of order to these forms some organizational way of determining the right form?" Rick said.

"Not that I have determined." Kate said as her cell phone rang.

"Beckett" Kate said.

"Hmmm tomorrow…?" Kate asked.

Kate covered the phone with her hand and asked Rick.

"Rick... Is anything happening for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, No I don't think so. Why…?" Rick asked.

"Yes I am here tomorrow would be great at 11 fine I will be there bye." Kate said finishing the conversation.

Rick looked at Kate with anticipation.

"Rick, that was the lawyer for Hiram Yung." Kate said.

"Yung…What does he want?" Rick asked.

"Well I guess there is more to this conspiracy. He has proof of more who are involved." Kate said.

"Hmmm sounds like he is grasping at straws. I guess him being the only one in the conspiracy now is weighing on him." Rick said.

"Yeah but I'm on admin leave I have the time to go to hear him out. Rick" Kate said.

"Ok Kate. What about dinner? Chinese…?" Rick asked.

"Chinese is fine." Kate said kissing him.

"Ok I will endeavor to find the others and ask them." Rick said shuddering to think on what he might walk in on.

Rick knocked on the door to the bedroom.

He opened it nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was about to leave when he heard splashing in the bathroom. Rick yelled out.

"Mother…? Dad I'm ordering Chinese for dinner are you wanting something different or the same order." Rick asked.

Martha stuck her head out the door her hair was covered by a shower cap to prevent her hair from getting wet.

"Oh Richard Chinese dinner same as usual for both of us would be wonderful. I was just…" Martha said but was abruptly cutoff by Rick.

"Mother I do not want to know what you two are doing in there! It is none of my business. I got the answer I needed bye Mother." Rick being beet red exited the room as his Mother closed the door.

Kate noticed his complexion and a peculiar expression on her husband.

"Rick what is wrong?" Kate wondered.

"My Mother and Your Dad in the bathroom…" Rick gasped out.

"Rick you're not being sensible. She is probably bathing him or changing bandages. I swear your writer's imagination has been going on overdrive over those two." Kate said.

"What did you say?" Rick said

Rick ordered in Chinese for the food and got off the phone.

"What did you say? I was…" Rick said.

"Yes I saw you never mind help me up Rick." Kate said.

After being helped up she moved to the couch in the living room.

"Why not a movie Kate I hear Gangster Squad is pretty good!" Rick said.

"Yeah I always wanted to see a movie about police corruption in old LA." Kate said sarcastically.

"But it has Gangster!" Rick implored. "See right here in the title. Gangsters Kate…!"

Kate rolled her eyes at her husband but when he put those cute puppy dog eyes on her she knew he had won.

"Oh alright Gangsters it is!" Kate relented.

Rick jumped up as giddy as a school girl to set up the giant screen. It was something Kate really didn't want was red splashed across an 80 in screen with 4D resolution.

The door bell rang Kate went to acquire the food. Paying the delivery guy she came back with the food and set it on the table.

She took the container and got settled on the couch. Martha noticed it was movie night.

"Oh this is good I heard great things about this director." Martha said looking at the title.

Jim appeared and noticed the screen up.

"Movie night…?" Jim asked to Kate.

"Yeah Rick wanted to see Gangster Squad." Kate said.

"I heard that was pretty good. Count me in." Jim said.

The movie was started. Soon the food was passed out and consumed. The movie was getting good when it was stopped to acquire other things. One was popcorn and more drinks. Finally getting settled again the movie was started up.

It was late everyone was tired Kate kissed her Father and hugged him then she hugged Martha.

"Good night" Rick and Kate said as they climbed the stairs discussing the finer parts of the movie. Kate was pleasantly surprised it did not totally suck.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning after a resounding 4 earth shattering rounds of love making Kate got up. She was going for her run but this time she awoke her husband.

"Kate…?" Rick asked sleepily.

"Hey Rick I was going for my run. I was wondering would you like to go with me?" Kate said getting dressed for her run.

"What time is it?" Rick yawned.

"6:30" Kate replied tying her shoes.

"Ok" Rick said getting out of bed.

Soon he was dressed and they ran down stairs and out the door.

Kate angled toward the elevator.

"Kate, why don't we use the Stairs?" Rick suggested.

Kate knew where the stairs were then head toward the exit sign. Rick caught her hand.

"Not those stairs either." Rick smirked.

Kate now completely confused waited on her husband to inform her where he was going.

In the hallway just before the garbage chute was a door which said

'Authorized Personnel Only.'

Rick disregarded the sign then slipped in a key. It was an unusual key. Then he slipped the chain back over his head. Opening the door was a different staircase. Kate stood at the top as Rick was starting to descend.

"It is one of the perks of owning the building." Rick said as he was half way down the stairs.

"What you own this building? I though you owned the loft only." Kate said running fast to catch up to him.

"Well originally it was only the Loft then the owner of the building got sick. The new owner had other plans for this building and was going to evict all these nice older people onto the streets." Rick said.

"Oh poor Mrs. Cratchit and her Cat." Kate said.

"Oh don't talk to me about her Cat! That demon spawn does not like me. I was definitely against Alexis boarding him when she left to go to Florida." Rick said picking up the pace.

"It sounds like there is a story there" Kate said smirking.

"Ok but I can tell that when we are running but back to the building. The new owner had caused such an uproar that I flush with Derrick Storm Money came to the meeting. I saw an opportunity and made an offer he could not refuse. Since this New Landlord was what you call deep into the mob and through his mob connections learned I was an honorary wise guy under the protection of the Gambino family. So it was suggested to him by several members to sell the building and to retire in Florida which he did." Rick said opening a door to lead to the outside.

They entered an alleyway far from the maddening crowd of reporters. Kate was impressed.

"Pretty slick Rick." Kate said as they jogged along the street away from the building.

"Once I owned the building this side staircase out of the building was installed. I was having problems with Female Fans getting into the building. So I wanted a way to hide both Alexis and myself from them." Rick explained as they ran together.

Kate thought this was such a pleasant way to start a day. Too bad she did not think of it sooner. Of course back then she had so many misconceptions of who this man her husband was. She had always assumed he was not into running and was not big on physical fitness either. Boy was those ideas so wrong. But she kept with those assumptions even up to a few days ago. Rick never was the one to disabuse her of her notions either. He just became what she expected. Merri was right Rick was a true legacy of his Mother.

They had run about 5 miles.

"Kate, why don't we turn back?" Rick asked still not breathing hard.

"Ok Castle" she said picking up the pace.

Rick was left behind not expecting that sudden burst of speed. Rick lagged behind only a few moments until he stretched out his long legs and caught up to her.

"So Rick you have not told me about you and Mrs. Cratchit's cat." Kate said.

Well not much to say really it hated me from the first time it laid eyes upon me. His name is called Buster. He is a very mean Siamese weighing about 20 lbs. Kate this is not a fat cat. No he was 20 pounds of muscle, fang and claw. Rick said.

"Oh I see so what about this cat that you had problems?" Kate asked almost giggling.

Well you remember Kate I told you about Alexis boarding the Cat? Well Buster had a nasty habit of sitting on the shelf by the door in Alexis' room and swiping with his claw anyone who entered the room. Unfortunately, I got a face full of claw one day I opened the door to tell Alexis one of her friends had arrived. Alexis was about 15 or 14 at the time. So I was constantly opening the door to announce another of her friends had come over. This was before I got smart and gave her a cell phone. Anyway after three times Buster jumped down and ran out the door. Alexis was away at the time and I had to convince Buster I was not the scratching post.

"Oh I think I remember you vaguely with make up on." Kate giggled.

"Yeah it was when we were investigating the Chinese Restaurant?" Rick said trying to jog her memory.

"Oh yeah I remember you talking to the boys who noticed your face had the concealer." Kate said. "I remember being mad at you since you had just been on Page 6 with the Brazilian supermodel. The boys assumed she had scratched you since you had wounds on your back too."

"Oh Yeah Bridget! Oops so sorry Kate. Anyway it was Buster who inflicted these scratches on me." Rick said.

"So what happened to the Cat?" Kate asked.

"Well as I told you he got loose and Mother took that exact time to open the front door. Buster shot out the door between her legs as I was trying to run after him. Needless to say Mother was not amused when I ran into her knocking her to the floor." Rick said.

"Oh poor Martha" Kate said.

"Yeah I had to attend to her first before I could resume the hunt for the wayward cat. Getting Mother situated I once again was on the trail of the Cat. Going into the hallway I could not see him anywhere." Rick said.

"Well what did you do?" Kate asked as they ran across the street.

They were getting closer to the loft. Kate was wondering whether he would finish telling the story before then had to cool down.

"Did I tell you than not only was Buster a Mean cat but he was smart too?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded her head no.

"Well yeah he was. I noticed that the elevator was stopped on the floor of Mrs. Cratchit." Rick said.

"So I ran down the stairs to find Buster leaning against the door yowling to be let in. Somehow the Cat had called the elevator and got it to stop on the right floor." Rick said.

"So what did you do?" Kate asked.

"Well I tried at first to reach out but that was a no go he only swatted at my hand and growled. So I had my coat on. I called the elevator then using my coat chased him into it. I felt pretty good until I realized I was trapped in the Elevator with this man eater." Rick said.

"Come on Rick he was not that bad." Kate said

"No he was worse. He attacked me by leaping on my leg and climbed up my back to sit on my head yowling." Rick said. "I had managed to push the right button to get back to my floor. So here I was in the elevator with a spitting ball of fury on my head. By this time blood was dripping from the open wounds on my face. I still had my coat so I dropped it on the Cat. He immediately jumped to attack it. I bundled the cat into the coat and tied it off. He was growling, hissing and clawing the coat but it still held." Rick said.

Kate was shrieking with laughter.

"I picked him up like a football and carried him back to Alexis' room. Then I threw him and the coat in there then quickly closed the door." Rick said.

"Poor Cat." Kate said

"I immediately got the antiseptic out to clean the wounds. It took awhile good thing it was near Halloween. I used the make up to cover the worse wounds." Rick said. "I've still have the scars."

"Late me see your war wounds when we get back to the loft and I will kiss them and make you feel better." Kate said as they entered the alleyway.

Kate could not see the hidden door but Rick went straight to it. Opening the door she noticed another door she had not seen on the way down.

"Rick, where does that door lead?" She asked.

"Oh it goes to the lobby. If you are tired we can go that way and use the elevator." Rick said.

"In your dreams old man" Kate said smirking running the stairs at two at a time.

"Old man huh! I'll show you what this old man could do!" Rick said starting up the stairs at three at a time.

He caught up to Kate who was laughing as they reached the top floor together. Rick grabbed her waist then the ended up laughing and kissing together. Exiting the door they fell in the loft together having a passionate kiss at the front door. Kate broke then ran up the stairs with Rick chasing behind her.

Martha looking at the escapades turned to Jim and spoke.

"Ah Young love!" She said.

"Yep" Jim said drinking his coffee.


	23. Chapter 23

After having a morning consisting of a 10 mile run, a Pillow fight, then a vigorous shower and love making Kate is ready to go face Hiram Yung to see what he had to say.

"Kate, are you sure you do not want me to accompany you?" Rick asked playfully.

"Yes Rick I love you but if he sees you there I doubt I would get the information." Kate said placing her badge on her belt.

"Ok well I love you too." Rick said getting up from the bed.

He kissed her and Kate could feel her resolve weakening.

"Oh Kate take the SUV. At least if you are ambushed it gives the best protection." Rick said.

"Rick I am not going to be ambushed." Kate said rolling her eyes at her over protective husband. Humoring him she did take the keys to the SUV.

Rick smiled when he saw her choose the SUV keys.

They said good bye and Rick lied back down.

/

The traffic to Riker's was terrible. Finally she made it to the detention facility.

The guard at the gate allowed Kate in when she showed him her badge. It was an all access pass Kate thought. After allowing her to keep her weapon she was led to the enclosure containing the criminal. Kate eyed him as she walked in. He was chained to the table and an ankle chain was to the floor. He was going no where. Kate wondered why such precautions.

Kate approached and sat down.

"So I hear you wanted to talk to me. So talk!" Kate said in her best Det. Beckett voice.

"Detective Beckett…? Thank you for coming. I need to tell you something but here is not the place. We are being surveilled." Hiram said.

"Ok I can get you transferred back to the 12th. Would you be more comfortable speaking there?" Kate asked.

"Yes I would thank you detective." Hiram said.

"Ok wait here I will initiate the paper work and then have Uni's I know escort you back to the 12th." Kate said.

The prisoner transfer was approved and Kate was waiting at the 12th.

\\\\\

"Hey Beckett I was not thinking I would see you so soon. How goes the prep for the Lt. Exam?" Espo said seeing Kate walk out the elevator's doors.

"Hey Espo I have Hiram Yung being transferred back here for interrogations. He says he has something for me and it is big. I want you and Ryan to observe and make sure no one else comes in." Kate said walking into the break room.

"Sure Becks we have your back but Yung that punk? I don't anything he will say will matter." Espo said.

"Hey Boss" Ryan said looking up from the coffee machine.

"Hey Ryan, I'm glad to see you both." Kate said preparing to go toe to toe with the criminal.

"Thanks Boss. So what brings you back so soon?" Ryan inquired.

"It seem like Yung has something more to bargain. I'm here to hear him out." Kate said.

"Yeah I think all he wanted was a trip at the Cities expense so he could be away from Riker's for awhile." Ryan said.

"Ryan you may be right but it is my time and besides on the practice test I took just to see how well I do. I scored a respectable 83% only weakness is those blasted forms." Kate said as creating a cup of Castle coffee.

"I am so glad I will never be up for Lt." Ryan said. "I'm aiming for Sergeant Detective for me."

"Ryan I never knew you want to train?" Kate said.

"Yeah I do I mean being a 2nd Grade is great and all but I do not want your job Javi can have it." Ryan said.

"Well next year you can take the Sergeant exam. Ryan if that is what you want." Kate said with her Lt. Training is kicking in.

"How did you know?" Ryan asked.

"Bro can you not remember Kate here has eidetic memory! Well not as good as Castle's but pretty close." Espo said.

"Oh Yeah speaking of Castle how is he adjusting to married life?" Espo asked.

Kate smiled thinking of how she left him this morning all hair tousled and with a big grin on his face.

"He is adjusting just fine. I bet you two did not know how fit my husband really is?" Kate bragged.

"Castle fit? Yeah Becks tell me another good one." Espo said laughing.

"Espo it is true. He is very fit. For example today he accompanied me on my 10 mile run and he barely broke a sweat. This was on top of 4 hours of vigorous lovemaking then a pillow fight and 2 more rounds of lovemaking. I mean the man is fit! Kate said.

Ryan whistled.

"Wow Boss you would never know that from just looking at him. Sure he is big and all but he sure portrays the couch potato very convincingly." Ryan said.

"Yeah Ryan he does that indeed. Did you know he was a Long Distance Truck driver? That was how he knew to move that trailer away from the opening in the Warehouse." Kate said with much admiration in her voice.

"No I never thought of that. I mean we were all dodging bullets. I did not consider how he knew. I just chalked it up to Castle being Castle." Ryan said.

"Yeah and get this he has his own private jet which he is promising me to teach me how to fly." Kate said.

"Wow Becks I knew he was rich but a private jet? That is amazing and a Pilot to boot?" Espo said.

"I knew that" Ryan said.

"What?" Kate and Espo both said together.

"Why is this a secret?" Ryan asked.

"No, Yes, Maybe how did you know?" Kate asked.

"I ran his financials when he was first arrested. About 3 years ago? It was just after he turned up from that summer of hate Kate." Ryan said. "Plus I did it again for the Tyson debacle."

"Oh I see I never did see that." Kate said.

"Right Boss, because you proved him innocent in the first one. On the second you were too distraught to look at it. Not that I blamed you or nothing." Ryan explained.

Kate did remember how upset she was during that time period with Tyson.

"So Ryan how much is my husband worth about 3 years ago?" Kate asked.

"Well as best as I could recollect around 350 Million not including the real estate since that fluctuates. Have you not had this discussion with him yet Kate?" Ryan asked.

"350 million…? Three years ago? Ryan?" Kate said.

She had not discussed his wealth in any meaningful way. Yes she has the Black American Express card with her name on it but she rarely used it. She also had the ultimate Visa card too in case they did not take AmEx.

"Well thank Ryan for rattling me before I have to face a criminal." Kate said with a smile.

"Hey it is what Big Brother's do!" Ryan said. "But really you should talk to him about this."

"Yeah Ryan I will." Kate said.

Kate looked up to see Ann coming through the break room door.

"Hey Detective your transfer is here." Officer Hastings said. "He is in interrogation room 1."

"Ok Ann thanks. Well Boys I'm going in. Talk to you soon." Kate said.

"Knock him dead Becks" Espo said.

"Boss we will have your back. Ryan said.

Kate exited the break room then entered the interrogation room.

Hiram was chained the same way as before.

"Ok I'm here you are here so speak." Kate said.

"Who is behind the mirror?" Hiram asked being all paranoid.

"Trusted Colleagues why?" Kate asked.

"Because I knew everything. There is even more here than you know." Hiram said.

"Ok Hiram why don't you enlighten me?" Kate said.

"Have this place been swept for bugs?" Hiram asked.

"Ryan get in here and show this criminal it is safe to talk." Kate said.

Ryan said a muffled ok then came in with CSU and swept the place. They discovered two bugs.

Ryan was amazed to find them. He wondered how long had those been there.

Kate said, "We need to take the criminal to a safe house now!"

The two uni's which has been the ones to transfer were pressed into removing Hiram and placing a black bag over his head then existed the building.

\\\\\

Kate along with both Espo and Ryan approached the Captain's office.

"Sir we have a breach." Kate said.

"Detective Beckett…? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to prepare for the Lt. Exam?" Gates exclaimed.

"Sir I was advised by the lawyer of the criminal Hiram Yung he wanted to come clean. But he feared for his safety with good reason." Kate said.

"Ok what were those reasons?" The Captain asked.

"Sir he claimed to have more information on the Conspiracy. So I went to Riker's to listen to what he had to say. He convinced me that there was a big risk for him to stay there so I had him transferred here. Detectives Ryan and Esposito can relate what they learned." Kate said.

"OK Detective Esposito tell me what you know?" Gates asked.

"Det. Beckett asked both Detective Ryan and myself to watch the interview from the observation room and to let no one else in Sir." Espo said.

"Ok go on Det. Esposito." Gates said.

"The prisoner asked about the room being secure. Detective Beckett at that point asked Det. Ryan to get CSU to sweep for bugs then ordered the prisoner to a safe house. The Uni's complied with this order Sir." Espo said.

"Ok so Detective Ryan what is your role in all of this?" The Captain asked.

"Sir from Det. Beckett's order I contacted the CSU. Their team arrived and we swept the room for bugs Sir. We found 2 in the interrogation room, 5 in the bull pen and 3 in the break room. Sweeping is continuing as we speak. Sir there is 3 here in your office too." Ryan said.

"This is outrageous! I want CSU to figure out who placed and when they were placed. We have to get to the bottom of this! Am I understood." Gates asked.

"Sir we have a few suspects and they are all Federal Agents." Ryan said.

"The Feds are bugging a New York Police station? I will get on the district attorney on this!" Gates said. "Dismissed."

"Sir, that may not be a wise plan." Kate said.

"Why is that Detective?" Gates said placing the phone back down.

"Because the Feds will CYA and we would never figure out who did it." Kate said.

"Ok Detective you tell me what is your plan?" Gates asked.

"Do nothing." Kate simply said.

"Do nothing…I see let them think we are doing something one way but instead trap them." Gates said. Very good detective make sure none of the bugs were disturbed.

"I will Captain. Thank you Sir." Kate said then all the detectives exited.

Kate now thought, 'The Loft! It is probably bugged too.'

Kate called Rick he answered at the first ring.

"Hey Honey how goes the interrogation do you need me now?" Rick asked.

"Rick please do not answer me but go where we all know your name it is important to talk to you there." Kate said.

Rick hung up. He was intrigued what was going on. He entered the Old Haunt and saw Brian at the bar getting ready for the new day.

"Hey Brian I'll be in the office please do not talk to my wife and deny she is here." Rick said.

"Ok Mr. Castle if she comes in I will not acknowledge her or even think she is here." Brian said.

"Good man!" Rick said descending the steps.


	24. Chapter 24

Kate arrived in the Old Haunt followed by 4 other people one happened to be their "pet" CSU person.

Brian was true to his word he ignored everyone which happened to be in there at the time. He was curious what was going on. Brian though not fully appreciative of his boss' unorthodox line of work knew a bug sweep when he saw one. Anytime the crew looked at him he would turn to go back into the cooler to count the inventory what was left and to get ordering replacements. The sweep of the Old Haunt took about 20 mins.

"Detective this area is secure. It is a bug free zone for now but I could not guarantee it for long." Adam said the unofficial CSU 'pet' for the 12th.

Rick stood watching without saying anything. He knew something was definitely up.

"Rick Castle my husband this is CSU investigator Adam Ross." Kate said doing the introductions.

"Can I say it is a pleasure to finally meet you? I have seen you and Det. Beckett at crime scenes before. Can I ask you a question? Adam asked.

"Hi Adam… uh sure…?" Rick said as he was taken back.

"I know you write crime novels and all but you never give the CSU teams any names why is that? They are people too." Adam asked.

Rick looked at the CSU guy and wondered.

"Adam I really do not have a good answer do you have a name which you are particularly fond of you want to see in print." Rick asked.

"Mac Taylor" Adam replies without thinking about it.

"Lt. Taylor might be a bit of a problem. You see I can not use real names. Copyright issues and such. I would hate for the Federal Reserve to give me a cease and desist order!" Rick said smiling.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You know that is true that the Federal Reserve has the copyright to your Capitalized Name and your Birth certificate Number. They use them to play the market with you." Rick said.

"Now Rick…" Kate started to say.

"Kate you know that is true! The Federal Reserve is Evil. They are part of the NOW!" Rick exclaimed.

Kate pulled Adam to the side.

"Now you have done it. You have him ranting against the Federal Reserve again." Kate said in low tones.

"I mean it you need to get your money into Silver coins before it is too late!" Rick said.

Kate just holds his hand.

"Are you feeling better?" Kate asks.

"Yeah I guess." Rick said. "So tell me what is up with all this clandestine activities?"

Ryan was nodding his head listening to Rick ranting against the Federal Reserve.

"Bro what is wrong with you?" Espo said.

"What…? Rick is not wrong. The Federal Reserve is a Private Bank Cartel who makes our money supply out of thin air without risking any of their investor's capital." Ryan said. "It is quite a scam! Then we have to pay them interest on the money created."

"I am so glad someone is enlightened on Federal Reserve!" Rick said.

"That maybe true Rick but focus. We have a big problem." Kate said.

"What bigger than the Federal Reserve?" Rick said not getting his mind off his favorite ranting point.

"Focus Rick it could be related but at this point we do not know." Kate said.

"Oh the Conspiracy…! I love it Kate. So why are you all here?" Rick asked.

"Rick I asked the team to assemble here. Gates is on her way too after dropping off at 1PP." Kate said.

"Gates is coming here?" Rick started to spiral again.

"Bro, hold yourself together for a moment will Ya Castle" Espo said.

"Oh right so Kate why are we hosting a police function here? Not that I mind everyone in blue is welcomed when the doors are opened." Rick asked.

"It was the only secure place which I knew the feds have not been." Kate said.

"What is going on with the feds Kate?" Rick asked finally focusing his mighty intellect away from his ranting.

"Rick the 12th is bugged." Kate said "and possibly the Loft too. So we needed a place which the 6 of us could discuss our plan of attack."

"Bugged? How many…?" Rick asked suddenly getting very serious.

"About 15 at last count Castle" Ryan said.

"I'm suddenly very thirsty? Anyone wants something to drink? It does not need to be alcoholic but I think if I am reading you all right it would not hurt." Rick said.

Everyone gave him their order and Rick went behind the bar to fix the drinks. He wanted time to digest what they were saying. Returning with the drinks he had decided to give the outline of what he was thinking.

"Thanks Castle" was a chorus of voices when he all served them.

"Ok Kate, Javi, Adam, John, and Kevin I need you all to keep an open mind Ok?" Rick asked.

They all nodded.

"Good, this is what I know. Kate is very important in a titanic struggle between two forces. It is on a level even I have a hard time comprehending." Rick said.

They all nodded again which spurred Rick to continue.

"What one side wants is to eliminate Kate so their nefarious plans can be fulfilled. This side we all know as the Dragon. We now know Senator Bracken is a head or at least a higher up the food chain for this side. I have suspected the AG special agent being affiliated with that side. I think if you check the video footage you will find he is your bug planter." Rick said.

"That was what we were thinking too." John said being the first time he contributed to any conversations.

"However there is another side. This is the side which wants Kate alive and healthy. They tipped their hand of their existence with this last case. I suspect they also planted bugs. I am so sorry to say Special Agent Merrick Borm is probably affiliated on that side." Rick said.

"So what you are saying the 12th is the focus for both groups in the search for information?" Adam asked.

"No, not just any information…" Rick corrected "…information on Kate specifically… As for you information Kate the loft is swept for bugs continually. After that incident with Tyson I made the sweeps to be daily. My guy has not reported finding any so rest assured if my guy says they are not there then it is true."

"Ok so we now know the 12th is the hotbed of criminality between these two sides." Ryan said.

"Ok so what are we going to do about it?" Javi asked.

"Well what I do know we still need to find out what Hiram Yung learned." Kate said.

Kate was getting out her cell phone.

"Uh Detective…That has not been swept." Adam said picking up his laptop then plugging the phone into it. He ran his detection program. "Just what I thought your phone is compromised. Whoever did it had some major hacking skills."

Everyone handed over their phones for testing and none of the others were hacked only Kate's.

Rick had a surprise for his wife he headed down into his office and gave her a brand new iPhone 6.

"Kate it is almost unhackable. I have it on good authority. I will transfer only your data on this one. Please do not confuse the two. This has the blue case. Pretty cool huh it matches my eyes." Rick said. "Please keep using the old one to talk to Lanie but nothing which is police business. Our adversaries eyes and ears need not to know about that."

"Ok Rick" Kate said.

"The best part which is cool call Espo Kate" Rick said.

Kate dialed Espo on the new phone.

Espo heard his distinct ring tone for Kate which was the Blue Danube.

Everyone looked at Espo.

"What? I like waltzes" Espo explained.

"So this phone acts like my other and it gives the same signal to anyone I regularly call?" Kate asked.

"Yeah that is because this other phone does not actually exist in the system. It is piggy backed on your phone." Adam said.

"Oh so you cloned my phone?" Kate asked.

"No Detective the phone is not a clone but is showing to the main computer as if it was your phone. A cloned phone has a different IP signature. But the phone servers are not that bright so they allow connection to both phones. As long as the iden is the same." Adam said.

"Well we learn something new about phones!" Ryan said brightly.

"Ok that is all well and good. Adam you are with me. We are going to the safe house where Hiram is staying." Kate said.

"Where is that Becks? And what are we going to say to the Captain when she comes?" Espo asked.

"I would hope I would know where it is. It is my old apartment. No one has rented it yet. Why is that Rick?" Kate asked.

"Uh sweetheart I bought it plus the building." Rick said.

"Man it is nice to be rich!" Ryan said.

Javi nodded his head.

"Well Rick this is not over but come on Adam you have more work to do!" Kate said leaving.

"Rick you bought Beck's old apt? Why?" Javi asked after Kate had left.

"Well I knew that apt was closer to Columbia than the loft. Alexis will not be staying with me forever. So I bought the apt plus the building to upgrade the security and improve it. You have to admit it was getting to be sort of a dump." Rick said.

"Look at you Rick Castle Real Estate tycoon." Ryan teased.


	25. Chapter 25

Kate opened the door to her apt. She had not seen the inside since she had it packed for storage. She was amazed that most of her belongings were in the apt. She instructed Adam to do the sweep and about 20 mins later it was over. She met LT at the door. She motioned him to be quiet. Hiram was still handcuffed to one of her favorite chairs. The black bag was still over his head. Ann was watching him in the spare bedroom. The spare bedroom was not decorated as it once was. The window was girded with a thick 2 inch sheet of steel. The bed was utilitarian. There was no rug and a single bare light bulb was overhead. The door was different. It was solid steel. Rick had created a miniature cell. It was perfect for interrogating him.

"Adam you can stay or leave if you want." Kate said.

"What and miss out on a famous Beckett style interrogation? No Way I'm staying." Adam said.

Kate just shrugged. She motioned for Ann to uncuff him and remove the bag. Hiram blinking a few times to get his eyes accustomed to the limited light.

"Ok we believe you wanted to confess?" Kate asked from a standing position behind him talking into his ear. Hiram could only see Ann but he heard others shuffling around.

"I need you and only you here" Hiram said.

"No they stay. I want impeccable witness here to protest your lies if you try to claim police brutality." Kate said.

"What…? They are all cops! They would lie for you in a minute." Hiram said.

"Technically I'm not a cop" Adam spoke up.

"Well I guess I have no choice." Hiram said.

"None at all criminal… so quit wasting everyone's time. Get to the point." Kate said.

"Look it is going to be a long confession. Can you get me something to eat? And drink. They did not feed me in Riker's" Hiram confessed. "Oh can it be kosher?"

"What are you doing? Are you getting all religious on me criminal?" Kate said.

"Hey you have anything against Jews?" Hiram asked.

"No but I dislike Criminals who keep stalling." Kate said.

"Det.…? I'll go make some sandwiches." Adam offered.

"Get some coffee too. It seems like this will take awhile." Kate said.

\\\\\

Rick and crew did not wait too long after Kate had left when the Captain appeared. Brian made himself scarce again. He never liked the Captain but he respected his boss' opinion of her.

"Captain Gates I'm so glad you could make it." Rick said warmly.

"Det. Esposito, Grobin, Ryan and you too Mr. Castle Thank you for inviting me." Gates said.

"We are all drinking something Can I get you something?" Rick asked.

"Whiskey… Straight up… 2 fingers! It has been a long day!" Gates said.

"Certainly Captain it is your choice of poison." Rick said getting up to get the Captain her drink.

Bringing it to her she took it all down in one gulp.

All of the Detectives were amazed.

"So what do we know?" Gates asked ignoring the looks of her men.

"Ok" Rick said and proceeded to inform the captain of what is going on.

"I surmised as much. I've been getting such pressure and concern over Det. Beckett at 1PP. The Chief of Detectives had been overly concerned." Gates said.

"Ok Captain Kate is interrogating at a secret location Hiram Yung, She is recording the confession. I suggest we play just a portion of the recording and let slip that Hiram was being kept somewhere else. Then we see who shows up to silent Hiram. I own an abandon warehouse on the East River. It would be the perfect place to ambush them. Rick said.

"That is an excellent Idea Mr. Castle. You provide me the address and I will do the rest." Gates said rising.

\\\\\

Kate and the rest of the officers were relaxing and drinking coffee. Hiram was locked in that room. He had hemmed and hawed trying to delay the inevitable.

"Look Ann LT take off and you too Adam. I'll be fine Det. Ryan and Esposito will be here soon I just got a text from them." Kate said.

"Det. If it is all the same to you we are staying until proper back up arrives." Ann said.

"Ok but they should not be long." Kate said.

A few more minutes passed. A key was inserted in the lock. The door was opened and Ryan was looking down the barrel of Ann's service weapon.

"Whoa…? It is only us." Ryan said with his hands up.

"Ann put that away!" Kate scolded. "Guys you're late."

"Hey blame your husband" Espo said.

"Speaking of… he said a certain location you both know you are supposed to meet him there afterward." Ryan said.

"Is this place start with an R?" Kate asked.

"Yeah that is the place." Ryan agreed.

"Ok then it is time to crack this nut." Kate said rising.

Lt Ann and Adam all left while Ryan started to get himself comfortable.

Espo followed Kate into the room. Hiram was finished with his meal and Kate cleared the plate and cup away.

"Now who is this guy?" Hiram asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare if you keep jerk us around!" Espo growled.

"You trust him?" Hiram asked to Kate flicking his eyes sideways.

"With my life. Now that is settled you been fed and given something to drink. Do I need to burp you too?" Kate asked. "Quit your stalling. I have a mind to send you back to Riker's. I heard you will not last long there. Somebody does not want you to talk. 100,000 it's quite a bounty on your head. I wonder which one of those Mooks will collect?"

"You would not? Really you're going to protect me? Right Detective…?" Hiram said getting all worried.

"It depends if you quit stretching this out and start talking then I will decide." Kate said getting exasperated.

"Ok I have a ledger. It lists everyone who visited her at the house. It has color glossies too." Hiram said.

"Fine so where is it?" Kate asked finally getting somewhere.

"My Aunt's she owns a Chinese Restaurant. The Golden Palace it is up stairs beneath a loose board I found in my room." Hiram said.

"Quit it! You do not have an Aunt!" Espo said.

"Well she does not have the same last name but she is my aunt Eugenie. Eugenie Hiram. I'm named after her." Hiram said.

"Espo texted Ryan to do a search for a Eugenie Hiram.

Ryan sent the file. She did exist. He sent the picture too. There was a strong familial resemblance.

"Ok Becks it checks out." Espo said.

"Great Espo..." Kate said.

She was glad that Hiram was telling the truth.

"Ok Hiram you are going to get that ledger for us then if it pans out. What next you will see are the US Marshalls." Kate said.

"Boss he is going to rabbit. I do not trust him." Ryan said seeing Hiram with the black bag over his head and with handcuffs on.

Espo escorted him out.

/

Rick was sitting at the restaurant waiting. He looked at the time Oops it is time for the Skype session.

"Hey Pumpkin..." Rick said talking to his phone.

"Hey Daddy… Where are you? It is a bit noisy." Alexis asked.

"I was waiting for your Step mother." Rick said.

"Oh? It that Remy's? I would die right now for one of those Burgers, Onion Rings and Strawberry Shakes." Alexis drooled.

"Why don't they feed you enough in Costa Rica?" Rick asked.

"Yeah but the cook only knows how to fix Native food. If I see another bean dish I will scream." Alexis said.

"Well I will tell you what how many American's are there at your camp?" Rick asked.

"There are 4 students and 2 advisors. That is 6 Daddy. What are you thinking?" Alexis asked.

"I thought maybe a taste of the Good ol' USA might be appropriate." Rick said.

"Daddy what are you planning?" Alexis asked.

"Oh not much" Rick said. "It is so good to see you as well. You keep yourself safe. Ok?"

"It's good to see you too Daddy I will. Bye." Alexis said.

"Bye Pumpkin." Rick said as the connection broke.

Rick dialed his guy.

"Hey Frank…? Yes married life is going good. What you still with Alice? I see well where are you? I think I want to send a care package to my poor hard working daughter. Just get the clearances for Costa Rica. Yeah I want to keep this warm so fire up the warmer. Ok the Package will be there soon. Bye Now" Rick said hanging up his phone.

Rick now approached the counter.

"Excuse me I need to order. I want 12 Remy's combo burgers to go and pack them secure they have a long way to go. You need to add to that order 12 orders of Onion Rings and Fries along with 2 gallons of Strawberry Shakes. Here the card how soon? Great I need it delivered to Air Freight terminal 3 at Teeterboro in care of Frank Borman." Rick said.


	26. Chapter 26

Hiram was stuffed into the nondescript Van and taken to the locale. Kate had been on the phone the Blue one to set up the welcoming committee which Hiram would get if he did indeed try to run. Rick was sitting at the Golden Palace after getting Kate's text. He was just there to observe that no one was going to bother them. Det. Karpowski was set up at the back stairwell. John was in the underground warren which typified China town. Ann in her Lone Vengeance costume was on the street south of the building. She was recalling the events before her being here on alert.

Ann had just came into the apt and kissed her fiancé Paul.

The text alert just broke her bubble of bliss. She reached over to read the text.

"Ann darling what is in the text? Are you going out all ready?" Paul asked since she just got home.

"Paul It's just something I need to do." Ann said getting out the costume she had sworn she would never wear again.

"You're going out as Lone Vengeance?" Paul asked. "Did I ever tell you I thought you were so hot in that costume?"

Paul reached over and brought her closer so he could kiss her before she placed the helmet on.

"Paul I've got to go. If this is successful I will model in this costume later." Ann winked then placed the helmet on and disappeared.

The sounds of a Motorcycle were heard starting up. Paul looked continually at the spot she was last seen. He had an article due so he returned to his laptop. He would pause occasionally to look up and listen to see if she had returned.

\\\\\

Espo drove the surveillance van around making sure they had slipped any surveillance Adam had been enlisted to check out it and bring the van before Espo took it over.

"Adam, good to see you again Man that was quick." Espo said to the indispensible CSU tech.

"Here it is all wired up and ready to go. The suspect does not even know he is being wired?" Adam asked.

"Yeah that is way we want it too." Espo said.

"Wow I've never been on a stake out before." Adam said from the back of the van manning the equipment.

"Ok cut the chatter can you hear the subject?" Espo asked.

Adam having head phones on could now hear Kate talking. He raised his thumbs up as he started the recording. The use of digital tech had simplified the recording systems. There was no longer messy tape changing. It could record everything on a thumbdrive.

Kate got the all set up call then she spoke.

"Ok Ryan we got a go." She said.

Ryan nodded and put the van to the right location since they were in a holding pattern. He had already picked up Karpowski and John then transported them to the location then he returned to pick up Kate and Hiram.

The van stopped in the back alley. It was not out of place. Kate removed the handcuffs and black bag. Allowing Hiram to get acclimated she pointed out the problems if he thought of double crossing her.

"We are going in you get the ledger and we return! You try anything you will be back in Riker's faster than you can spit." Kate said in her best Det. Beckett voice.

Hiram nodded then they left the van. They passed Karpowski going up the back staircase. They did not acknowledge anyone but Karpowski alerted the others.

"The subject is in the building." Karpowski said.

Kate and Hiram encountered no one in the hallway to his room. Getting to the room Kate went in while Ryan stood at the door with his gun at the ready.

"Ok Hiram where is it?" Kate asked looking around the room there were some homey touches.

Hiram opened the floor board and there was the ledger which he was using to bargain for his life. Also there was the bag full of money. Hiram looked at the window it was a 3 story drop. Besides he knew the cops would get him anyway. Hiram licked his lips. He had decided.

He straightened up to give Kate the ledger but with his left hand he grabbed the bag and darted out the window but he did not go down but up to the roof across the roof and dropped down the fire escape.

Kate looked out the window and saw him nowhere to be seen.

"The Rabbit ran!" Kate said.

"I've got eyes on the subject he is on the roof heading south." Karpowski said.

Ryan ran to the roof stairwell and disturbed some workers having a smoke.

"Police Business make a hole!" Ryan said bursting through the door. He looked south and saw the subject fleeing.

"I'm on the roof following subject. He is heading down the fire escape LV you got this." Ryan said.

"Subject detained" Ann said holding a very frightened Hiram at sword point.

"Coming around with the Van" Espo said "be there in 5 LV"

Kate walked down the stairs into the business and met up with Rick while she transferred the ledger to Karpowski on the stairs.

"I 'm hungry aren't you?" Rick said talking to his wife.

"Yeah Rick I heard good things about the dumplings." Kate said with a smirk.

"Good work subject is apprehended" Ryan said as climbed down then thanked Ann.

"Thanks LV!" Ryan said taking Hiram into custody and the black gym bag too.

Espo pulled up with the handcuffs and black bag which he placed over Hiram.

"It is back to the hoosegow for you Buster!" Espo growled as he placed him in the van then drove to the other van and picked up both Karpowski and John. John was glad he did not have to chase that rabbit he was way too old for that.

LV saluted and gunned her engine and squealed out.

Ryan took everyone home then placed Hiram back in the safe house.

Adam took over the surveillance van.

"Wow was that ever intense. Is this always like this?" Adam asked.

"Yeah it is" Espo said. "It was good working with you this is my stop."

Espo got out and waved as the surveillance van drove away.

He got out his phone to call Lanie.

"Hey Chica it's going to be a while perhaps all night. I will see you then. I love you girl." He said then pocketed the phone as he entered the safe house.

\\\\\

After a good dinner Kate escorted by Rick entered the safe house.

Rick had several bags of Chinese take out which he distributed to the boys who devoured the food.

"Ok let's see what all the fuss was about?" Kate said looking at the register. Hiram was meticulous that was for sure.

Rick was looking over her shoulder. His heart just dropped. The person in the glossy was very familiar indeed to him.

"Rick is that not?" Kate asked turning to look at her husband while pointing at the pic.

"Yeah Kate it is Merrick!" Rick said.


	27. Chapter 27

Hiram could smell his aunt's favorite chef's cooking and he was feeling homesick. He was wondering what led him a middle income family man to take up with all these criminals. I was a good Chinese Jew. I went to rabbinical services every Saturday and observed the Torah and Sabbath. It was she the glorious Harriet. It was she who corrupted me. No I was leaning that way when I stole the scopolamine. I had wanted to sell it to the Zombie crowd. They love the stuff. Then Harriet had the great idea to use veterans as glorified crash dummies. Foolish me then she lured me into her bed and showered me with the money. The money is now in the hands of the police. I should have never tried to run he thought. He wondered what would be happening now. The bag over his head was getting kind of tight so were the handcuff chaffing his wrists. He heard and the smell of his Aunt's chef cooking was coming closer.

The door opened.

"Who is there? I can smell my Aunt's restaurant cooking. Let me guess it is the Lo mien and Broccoli and Beef?" Hiram said.

"You are correct. How did you know?" Espo said pulling the hood off his head and unlocking the handcuff. "If it was up to me you would be kept this way but I did not want to feed you!"

"Thank you I was getting claustrophobia under that hood." Hiram said rubbing his wrists trying to get circulation back into his hands.

"Here is your food." Espo growled

"I can tell because my Aunt's restaurant is the only Kosher Chinese Restaurant in all of New York! It has a distinct smell!" Hiram said digging in to his food.

"Good to know" Espo said then exited locking the door.

Rick was still in shock when Espo exited the room.

"Merrick? Why Man Why?" Rick said holding his hands over his face.

It seemed he was always being betrayed by someone in his past. First It was Damien now Merrick? Who's next Ed? Frank? Please not let is be Henry. No not Henry. Rick thought.

Kate noticed immediately the change to her husband. The ledger was placed on the table. She stood and encircled him with her arms. She guided him to the back bedroom. His breakdown should not be seen by the Boys. She placed him on the bed then closed the door.

"Rick Honey I am here for you." Kate said with earnest. "How can I help you?"

"Kate you do understand in my childhood I only had a few good friends. It was those few who would encourage me and stick up for me?" Rick said.

"Yeah I have a feeling this is going to be like Damien am I correct?" Kate said with much compassion for her husband.

"Kate well Merrick was a step above all the rest. He was Captain America in my eyes. He was athletic, intelligent and a sharp wit. He and I would trade barbs all day long. He came from a great family who embodied all what I wanted in a family. He was not really supposed to leave his family but he won a scholarship and the family allowed him to go. He befriended me at once. I was this shy and pretty much nondescript person who had been bullied most of my life. I was much larger than the other kids so everyone had to take a shot at me. He defended me." Rick said.

Kate looked at her husband with so much compassion.

"One time Jason Hummer the class bully had thrown my books in the slushy water. Even my prized possession the Casino Royale was dropped in. Then he pushed me in too. Jason was laughing with his gang of 5 other kids. Next thing I know is Jason in the slush water beside me and there was Merrick with his laughing smile holding his hand out to me." Rick continued in his storytelling voice.

Kate just loved hearing his stories.

"Come on get out of the slush! You don't belong where that trash is. He said. My name is Merrick I know kids tease me all the time. I don't mind. It is a strange name though. However, my friends call me Merri 'cause I laugh all the time. Who was that ruffian? He said. 'You are a mess let's get you some clean clothes." Rick said sadly remembering that time in his life.

"I picked up the prized book and it looked was ruined. I was about to cry then he placed his arm around my shoulder Rick recalled. "He took me to his room. There he spoke."

"That does not look too bad. My father is a book restorer I'm sure he can fix it. He had fixed worst books. One book was mauled by a dog and here it is now." Merri showed me his room and he had books too. He proudly showed me a pristine volume of Pride and Prejudice. That is how we became friends Kate. The 5 gang members scattered whenever Merrick and I came around." He said.

Kate continued to embrace her husband as he continued.

"He got me into physically conditioning my body so that when I left school I was no longer that nebbish kid who ran from trouble." Rick said.

Kate could only hold her husband. He was being betrayed by another one of his childhood idols and it hurt.

"Come on Rick that ledger is going no where. Let's get you home. The boys can deal with Hiram before then next shift. Besides it is late." Kate said.

"Yeah Kate it is late I suppose your Dad would be wondering where you are?" Rick joked.

"What am I five?" Kate retorted.

"Kate what you don't understand no matter how old you get to your father you will always be frozen at that magical age. I know I do it to Alexis. Whenever I think about her it always goes back to that picture of she and me walking away in the park with her little head tilted upward holding my hand and my head tilted downward answering her question." Rick said wistfully.

"Are you ok to drive?" Kate asked.

"Yeah let's go" Rick said.

They got up and returned to the front room.

"Guys I'm taking Rick home. Text me if there is anything you need." Kate said.

"Sure Boss" Ryan said with his head into the ledger.

"Anything for you Becks we'll watch Hiram. Though I don't think he is going anywhere soon Castle that room is a fortress." Espo said.

"Speaking of Hiram best let him out to go to the bathroom." Kate said.

"No need" Rick replied "Thanks Espo I had it created as a Panic Room. I thought it would work as a holding cell too."

"What Rick?" Kate asked.

"When I had the remodeling done I had the closet converted to a sink, toilet and Shower." Rick said. "I'm surprised you did not see it since there is no door anymore."

"Rick I guess I did not look around. It was only Hiram was what I was concentrating on." Kate said.

"Oh well I was not here so anyway let's get going while the going is good!" Rick said smiling.

Kate smiled back at him. Even though he was going through his own personal meltdown he was always quick to smile that was something she always loved about him. Nothing kept him down for long.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick entered the loft. They found a most curious situation. Both Martha and Jim were playing cards.

"Gin I win!" Martha exclaimed.

"Martha, are you Sure? You do not know how to play this game that is 15 in a row you have won." Jim groused.

"Oh my new best record!" Martha said rising.

Rick had to laugh.

"Rick what is so funny?" Kate asked

"Mother really does not know how to play cards she just plays the player." Rick said.

"Oh I see, Hello Daddy you were suckered by the best!" Kate said hugging her old man.

"Yeah well we need to spend time not worrying about you two. So did you get the bad guy?" Jim asked hugging his daughter.

"No bad guys this time Daddy but we did find an interesting Chinese Restaurant. Did you know that there was a Kosher Chinese Restaurant in New York?" Kate asked.

"Well No, I've never thought about it. I suppose there would be one somewhere. This city has such a diverse group of people." Jim said.

"Well Daddy when you are well we will have to take you. It is quite different but delicious right Rick?" Kate said.

"Yeah it was quite delicious Kate. Would you like some Ice Cream? I suddenly need it." Rick said getting out the Ice Cream and toppings. "Dad…? Would you like some?"

"No Son I'm fully content. Martha ordered a beef stroganoff which was the best! Jim said.

"Rick none for me either." Kate said.

Rick shrugged his shoulders then spoke.

"Ok so more for me!" Rick said gleefully in his little boy voice which Kate thought was so cute.

Oh Mr. Castle just wait until you are in the bedroom then you are mine Kate thought.

"Yeah Daddy I can see you left some splotches on your shirt! Off with it and into the laundry it will go!" Kate ordered.

Martha rose and went into his bedroom and returned with a clean shirt.

"Thanks Martha with all this time why did you not tell me?" Jim asked putting on the clean shirt.

"Why you seemed to be having a good time why spoil it over something as mundane as dirty shirt." Martha said giving Kate the offending article of clothing.

"That is my Mother for you Dad nothing should get in the way of a good time!" Rick quipped.

"Hush You…You know my drinking and partying days are behind me. I do not know when I last went to a party." Martha said.

"It was Christmas Mother" Rick said coming out with his Ice Cream concoction.

"Oh yes the Christmas Party." Martha said in almost reverent tones.

"Actually I am proud of you Mom to keep your New Year's resolution the way you have!" Kate said hugging her Mother in Law.

"Thank you Daughter but I have had some help. Your Father has had a great influence on me." Martha said.

"So it was not that liver biopsy at all? Huh Mother?" Rick said.

"I thought I told you to Hush? Well Daughter to tell the truth the liver biopsy did get me thinking. Richard I was already contemplating reducing my alcohol content." She said.

"I'm proud of you Mother" Rick said hugging her after he inhaled the Ice Cream.

"Rick you have an empty bowl already?" Kate said surprised.

"Yeah I guess it was a long day. Come on wife I will tell you all about it." Rick said encircling his arms around her as they climbed the stairs.

Martha and Jim in his chair watch as the two lovers ascended the stairs.

"So I'm not tired want to try for 16th win?" Jim asked.

"Sure I am always up for a challenge." Martha agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

When Ann came home she revved the bike just once before shutting it down. It was a way to alert Paul she was home. She climbing up the fire escape and entered her room. She took the helmet off then stowed it. She swung the secret panel and placed the two match sword away. Then she kicked off her motorcycle boots. Her feet breathed a sigh of relief.

She padded barefoot across the shag carpet. It was a deep shag too. It was of the style of the 70's. Paul was such a retro freak. She quietly passed the large floor length Lava Lamp. It cast very strange shadows. Getting to his writing room she saw him passed out sleeping and drooling on his laptop. Her heart went out to him. She studied him with his boyish looks all asleep.

She carefully removed the laptop and placed it on the desk. She gently removed his feet which were propped up on a chair. She lifted his large frame then took him to bed. Ann had done this many times in their relationship. Getting to the bedroom she wondered if Kate had to deal with Rick falling asleep on his laptop too?

She undressed him and she placed the LV suit to the back of the closet again. She did like the anonymity the suit gave her. It was a powerful feeling. She looked at the suit one last time. She was a cop on her way to get her Detective Badge. There was no reason to be LV anymore. This was a last minute thing. It is not like it would be an every night occurrence again. She slipped into the bed at set her clock for 7. She and LT would be babysitting the prisoner again. She just hoped it would be over soon. Rolling over she fell asleep being cradled by the man she loved.

\\\\\

Ryan was busy looking over the register. He was methodically looking specifically the dates before the first attack. He had found the picture which Rick had id-ed as Merrick but what Rick did not see but Ryan did was the cell phone in his hand. Ryan scanned it and enlarged it. He was stunned.

"Javi you awake?" Ryan said to the sleeping companion in the bed room.

"What is it my shift already?" Javi said looking at the clock.

"No I need you to come see this." He said.

Bro I've just got to sleep leave me be! I'll be up in 3 ½ hours anyway can you tell me then?" Javi sleepily asked.

Ryan did not think of that.

"Oh yeah Bro it can wait." Ryan said sheepishly. "Go back to sleep."

Ryan quietly exited the room. Javi rolled over then tried to go to sleep but something nagged at him. Ryan would not have disturbed him for nothing. Throwing on his robe which Lanie had thoughtfully packed he ambled out to the front room.

He saw Ryan deep at work. He looked up.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Ryan asked.

"Bro you would not wake me for nothing. What is it you found?" Javi yawned.

"Ok since you are up take a look at this." Ryan said proudly.

"So it is Agent Borm we knew that from Castle's id." Javi said wondering if he was awakened for a wild goose chase.

"No Bro not him the thing he is holding." Ryan said.

Javi looked again his blearily eyes started to focus then he turn to Ryan.

"Bro is that what I think I'm seeing?" Javi asked.

"I'm not sure what do you think you see?" Ryan asked wishing he was at the AV room at the precinct.

"Well that is a cell phone but on the screen looks like the logo of the Crash mode app but I can not be sure." Javi said.

"That is what I thought but until I can get this cleaned up I can only guess like you." Ryan said.

"Bro keep this to yourself for right now. Until you get that fuzzy image clearer we will not know for sure." Javi said.

"Right but there is something more." Ryan said.

"What Bro?" Javi asked.

"Look at this entry here about the visit?" Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah Bro what's about it?" Javi asked.

"There is an asterisk next to it." Ryan said.

"So what does it mean?" Javi asked.

"I don't know but back here is another and another. Bro Hiram has been holding out. I believe he has additional information." Ryan said.

"So you want me to toss him DI style?" Javi asked.

"Perhaps, it is bugging me what it means?" Ryan said.

"Ok go get the spotlight from under the sink Bro whatever you do. Don't look at it or point it at me Ok?" Javi said "I'm grabbing the air horn."

"Let's hope Castle's contractors are as good as he says about the noise dampening." Ryan said.

Javi nodded and Ryan opening the door then flicked on the light while slamming the door shut. Then with both having ear plugs in Javi hit the air horn.

Hiram was fast asleep then he heard the Air horn and his eyes were blinded by the bright light. The next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"What is going on?" he said trying to shield his eyes.

Both Javi and Ryan removed the earplugs but had them ready in case another blast was needed which it wasn't

"You have been holding out Hiram! We can do this all day. Are you ready with the water boarding Bro?" Javi asked.

"Yeah I am." Ryan replied.

"Wait you can't water board me! I'll talk what do you want to know! Please don't water board me!" He pleaded.

"Ok your entries have an asterisk why?" Ryan asked "remember we can still water board you with we do not like your answer."

"The asterisk is to show there is a recording of that conversation." Hiram stuttered.

"Where is the recordings Hiram?" Ryan said menacingly.

"On a secure website Harriet did not trust the guy so she had me record him." Hiram said.

"You mean the website we broke into? We did not see anything there." Ryan said.

"You need to input the 12 digit code before entering. Otherwise it looks blank." Hiram said.

"Where is the code Hiram!" Ryan asked. Javi was running the water in the sink.

"In the ledger it is the dates with the asterisks. Together they form the code! Please don't water board me! I told you the truth! Hiram pleaded.

"YOU BETTER BE TELLING THE TRUTH! HIRAM OR" Ryan yelled.

"We'll be back!" Javi said in his best Arnold's voice from the terminator.

Ryan switched off the light and they both exited leaving Hiram sitting in the dark.


	29. Chapter 29

Rick arose rested he liked the run he had yesterday and would consider doing it today but for one thing. Kate had not awoken yet. It must have been those 10 sessions of love making which happened over the last 24 hours. He smiled to himself. It was an exciting time. He rolled out of bed then put on his sweats. He wanted to feel the burn today so he headed to the gym. Only a few more days until he was out on the book tour circuit. He hoped Kate was up to the separation. He had not done a large Book tour for 4 years now. Other than locally he had not wanted to be separated from Alexis during her last phase of her childhood.

That sadly was over he thought choosing the weights he would be using. He thought about many things one was why did he bring his phone to the gym? He could hear the offending item ringing. Rick listened it was not the precinct. Nor was it any family. It was certainly not Gina either. Why did this ring tone sound so familiar? Rick shrugged it off. Who ever it was it can wait until he was not underneath 250 lbs of free weights. Rick finished his workout. He was surprised Kate had not joined him. Walking back into the bedroom he spied his wife scrunched against his pillow holding it so tight. Rick shook his head got underdressed and started the shower.

He was very sweaty from the workout. He continued musing. It was not until a few years ago that he really got back into training. The act which convinced him was running up all those stairs to get to Kate's burring apt. He recalled he had ran at least 15 blocks to get to her place then to see it explode was like seeing the death of something very beautiful. He remembered vividly how his mind was egging him onward to find her. He was deathly afraid what he would find. However one thing he did not expect was finding her naked in the tub sprawled with only a remnant of a shower curtain to protect her. As he washed the door opened and Kate joined him.

They kiss under the spray. Then she spoke.

"Oh Rick you've done your workout already?" She said taking over washing him.

He was very sweaty and her ministrations were most welcomed.

"Oh Kate you evil woman you know I can not resist your charms especially naked." He gritted out between his teeth.

"You know Rick you do not need to resist" Kate said in her Russian accent.

Rick was getting to the point of doing baseball stats in his head to think of anything but the deliciousness which was his wife.

Kate continued her seduction routine until Rick could not take it any more. He did a Cave man sex with her in the shower. Kate was bounced from one surface to the next while Rick ravaged her. She had not expected such a response since less than 6 hours earlier they were finally satisfied. She surmised Rick was much quicker to recover. Kate found her legs had turned to jelly as Rick continued to rut. She was glad she was held up by him otherwise she would be a puddle of goo being washed down the drain.

Rick finally stopped he was snorting like a bull. She certainly did not know what came over him but she was glad for the results. A full sensation engulfed her from her feet to the top of her head. She tingled all over. She wondered did Rick leave any part of her body without his special attention?

Getting out of the shower Rick noticed his wife staggering. He strode to her scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed. He turned to get towels to dry her. She was utterly boneless. She wondered if this feeling of satisfaction would ever leave or the smile on her face ever leaves too.

Rick carefully dried every part of her. She just loved the attention he gave her.

Once dried, he threw on some clothes. He had to look at his phone. The offending device rang again.

"Oh Hello Paula… Why are you calling so darn early?" Rick asked.

Kate was mildly interested in why Rick's publicists and agent was calling so early.

"Wait Paula what? No I don't Yes it is a childhood dream but I'm grown up get someone else! I do not care how much money they are offering! It is a no sale Paula you tell them that!" Rick said. "Good bye Paula this is me hanging up!"

Kate was mildly curious on the topic of that particular phone call.

"Gee Pushy Paula was not what I wanted to hear in this great of a morning." Rick said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did she want Rick?" Kate asked.

"Oh those silly people who own the rights to the Fleming estate had fired another author. They wanted me to take over! The sheer gall of these people! They are interfering with the creative process. No wonder another author quit! They would have to stay out if they want anything to sell. But no they are a bunch of busy bodies." Rick fumed.

"Oh Fleming as…" Kate said.

She loved when she saw her husband get so passionate over his craft.

"Yes Kate that Fleming the avid bird watcher and part time agent of espionage." Rick said. "They offered me 5 million to complete this book. As if I would stoop to not create an original work. I am not someone's hack!"

"Rick 5 million? That is …" Kate said.

"Not worth it Kate. Look we have not had this discussion have we?" Rick asked.

"What discussion is that?" Kate asked.

"Our wealth naturally" Rick said kissing his wife.

"Our wealth…? Kate repeated. "No Rick all I know is I have two credit cards with unlimited levels whatever that means."

"It means exactly that there is no limit to either card." Rick said.

"You mean I could charge a Million dollars and there would be no problem?" Kate asked.

Were you to need a million yeah they would call me to authorize it but sure they would want to verify the purchase came from you. Otherwise yeah it would be no problem." Rick said "Why you have your eye on anything that expensive?"

"No Rick it was just a hypothetical. You know Ryan ran your financials twice." She said.

"Well ya I was a suspect in two separate crimes I hope he did. It is standard procedure unless blocked by a court order." Rick said.

"Did that not bother you?" Kate asked.

"No why? It was not like it was going to be broadcasted on TMZ. He was just doing his job." Rick said.

"I know but he is our friend and he knows how much we are worth Rick." Kate said.

"So…?" Rick said completely oblivious to what point Kate was making.

"You have a very blasé attitude about this topic." Kate said.

"I am so sorry Kate but money is not that interesting a topic to me. Sure I have lots of it and I have the ability to make more. However, Kate darling…It is what you do with money which is more important to me than the amount." Rick said. "Like that I financed Frank's charter service."

"What about that?" Kate wondered.

"Well Frank came to me with a proposal to get a charter luxury Jet service business off the ground. He came to me with his business plan I turned it over to my money guy Chris. You have not yet met him. He is a laugh riot anyway. Chris approved and we seeded him the money and we get a royalty for each charter. Chris is big into getting Royalty checks. He has me invested heavily in them. They are Oil and Gas Leases and such. Also every book Lehane, Patterson or even Rowling makes I get a royalty check all thanks to Chris the amazing wizard." Rick said. "From that income stream alone I clear 80 million a year for the past 20 years and this year it will be 123 Million and it keeps on going up. Chris explained that having Royalty arrangements is a very safe way to invest. You know me Kate after me blowing all the money I made on 'In the Hail of Bullets' I wised up quickly.

"So there is no way you can go broke?" Kate asked.

"Not unless they made the dollar worthless but Chris has other ideas to keep us afloat even if that happened. He really is an amazing guy. I need to invite him over." Rick said.

"Yeah you do that. So what are we talking about in size of wealth?" Kate asked.

"Well I own 15 very lucrative properties here in New York those are worth about 5.5 Billion. Then there are the 4 houses and a penthouse. That is another 3.6 billion. Then there is in liquid assets 350 million then there are the foundations and Alexis' trust both at the 1 billion marks and rising." Rick said.

"4 houses and a Penthouse are those including the loft?" Kate asked.

"No the loft is separate. Two of those I own were given to my ex's. Gina has the New York penthouse but I still own it. And Meredith has the California House and I still own that too." Rick said.

"You allowed your ex's to live in your properties?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it was part of the divorce settlements. Originally they were given the house and penthouse free and clear but Meredith ran into money problems and I bought it back from her. Then I bought the building Gina lives and she wanted to move so I bought it back from her then she didn't move. Kate they both did not have access to any of my wealth. Thank goodness neither one of them knows how much I am worth. It is only you I trust." Rick said kissing her.

"Ok that is two what are the other three?" Kate asked.

"Well the Hampton house of course then the Vermont chalet, and the Maui retreat. When you have time we should go there. Alexis just loved it there." Rick said.

"What about the Old Haunt?" Kate asked.

"Oh I forgot about it. That is worth 150 million. But I will never part with it. Kate it is living history." Rick said.

"Oh I see." Kate said trying to wrap her head around her husband's business holdings.

"Oh I forgot about your old apt building that is another 400 million." Rick said.

"Rick you were holding out on me when you said you were not Patterson rich. I count about 11 Billion for everything. And you are telling me you are not close to Patterson?"

Kate asked.

"Well Ya he sells 5 times the number of books Kate he has been doing it for 35 years with 5 books a year! There is no way I compete with my one or two books a year but lately I have been getting faster and got 6 out in this year." Rick said proudly.

"6 out are you kidding me?" Kate said.

"Well I am including the comics that Marvel has on Derrick too but disregarding that at least 5. What can I say? You have inspired me!" Rick said.

"Name them!" Kate said.

"Well once you convinced me to bring Derrick out of retirement. There were the two graphic novels which I did the dialog and made some of the panels too. Then there was the E book series which I consider only one book. Then there was 'Frozen Heat' and Now 'Storm Front.' That is 5 Kate. Well 'Deadly Heat' will be six." Rick said. "But that one is not released yet."

Kate was stunned Rick was not some multimillionaire no he was a real estate tycoon like The Donald.

"Rick, are any of these assets mortgaged or leveraged in any way?" Kate asked.

"No I made sure Chris did not finance anything. They are all free and clear and I own the titles without any liens!" Rick said.

"Did I tell you I love you today?" Kate asked kissing her wonderful husband.

"No I do think so?" Rick said.

"Well Then Rick you are the most wonderful husband. I love you very much." Kate said.

"Always Kate for you always" He said kissing her.


	30. Chapter 30

Kate and he had gotten up and headed to the kitchen they were both starved. He got to work on getting a massive breakfast going. Kate said hello to her Father and Martha. She noticed they were pretty much inseparable these days.

"Hello Daddy" Kate said hugging him.

"So Katie Bug what are you doing today?" He asked hugging her back.

Rick handed her a coffee then busied with the breakfast preparations.

"Thanks Rick" she said as she kissed him.

Her stomach rumbled very loudly as she took a sip.

"Rick you better hurry your wife is starving! You know that was the way we knew when you were a little girl you were hungry even though you would swear you weren't." Jim teased.

"Oh? She refused to eat when she was younger too?" Rick said surprised.

"Oh Yes Rick it was terrible getting her to eat." Jim said.

"Oh Daddy it was not that bad!" Kate chided him.

"Maybe not my memory is going" Jim agreed.

Rick had a suspicion it was as bad as her Father had said. He had experienced it with her as an adult. He shuddered to think how fussy she was as a child.

"Breakfast is up!" Rick said plating Kate hers. "Do either of you want some there is plenty."

"Thank You Rick would please prepare me a plate too?" Jim asked placing the newspaper down.

"Oh Look Richard you are not on the page 6 anymore!" Martha said pointing at the page 6.

"See I told you Kate they would get bored. Mother what about you want any of this I prepared" he asked dropping the plate in front of Jim.

Martha eyed what was on Jim's plate then spoke.

"Yes I will have what James is having." Martha said. "Could please you also get me my grapefruit juice Richard?"

"Certainly Mother I can do that." Rick said plating her breakfast and getting her juice.

"Rick be a dear and get me another coffee. I have seemed to have emptied mine already." Kate said.

"Rick while you're at it I could do with a refill too" Jim said.

"Richard mine too… Please?" Martha asked.

"Certainly" Rick said while he brought the pot around and found it was empty when it was time for his.

"Well I guess I need to make another pot." He said with a very loud voice.

Rick busied making the pot then stepped away and pulled out his phone as it was busily perking.

"Hey Chris Rick here yes I am fine. I want to bring Kate over and have you explain your magic Ok? Great 10 it is Bye now. Yeah that is a good one mind if I could steal it?" Rick laughing hung up.

"Rick the coffee is ready" Kate said pouring him a cup.

Rick returned to the kitchen to kiss his wife accept the coffee then plate his breakfast. They all sat around eating.

"Rick what was that phone call?" Kate asked.

"Oh I set up an appointment to see Chris at his office. The appointment is at ten." He said.

"Rick it is nine now you better hurry if you want to make that appointment." Kate said pointing out the time.

"Don't worry Kate we have plenty of time" he said as he shoved in the food.

\\\\\

They arrived at the fancy office in the Empire State building of one Christopher Ross hedge fund and money manager. Kate was impressed of the view from this iconic of all New York skyline building.

"Chris has all of the 85th floor Kate" Rick whispered.

"Rick You know that is not true I have both the 89th and 91st too. You must be Kate well welcome! Rick had been talking about you for so long I feel I know you. So you are here for the grand tour?" Chris said.

Kate looked at him for a moment. He was tall about Rick's height with sandy blonde hair and very thin build. He had piercing blue almost grey eyes. He was smiling as he ushered them into his office. Getting comfortable in the chairs before his desk she wondered how it was this man could do the impossible.

"Kate Ricky here said you wanted to know our history and how I created his fortune. Is that correct?" Chris said exactly what she was thinking. It was uncanny. Maybe he was a wizard as Rick claimed.

"Yeah you said exactly what I was thinking." She said.

"See Kate I told you he was a wizard!" Rick said.

"Ok let's get out of the way the history part. Rick and I were friends. We met at NYU. I found him one day in the library in my favorite chair where I would read economic works like Adam Smith and Hayek." He said.

"Rick was working on a manuscript which would be later placed in a novel but I did not know that then. He looked up and saw me then immediately engaged me in the finer points of Adam Smith's Wealth of the Nations. I felt I had met a kindred soul and then we discussed the money policies of the Federal Reserve." He said.

Kate rolled her eyes at the mention of that topic.

"Anyway we would have weekly or even more discussions as I went toward my degree. I lost track of him for awhile then out of the blue after I had graduated he came to me. He said he did not know what to do. He was in debt about 20,000 dollars. I told him I would help him only if he could reign in his spending. It was outrageous. He agreed then I saw how much he had been squandering. I immediately put a stop to his bleeding. I took what assets he still did have and liquidated them. I put him on an austerity budget. Once his second and third books came in I was looking for an investment for him but I was not keen on the regular stock market but a professor at NYU advised me to look into Oil and Gas leases. There was a killing to be made there" he said.

"I thought about it and I called my friend Greg who was a geologist for ARCO. He was being sent up to Alaska and asked him about this idea. He told me that a find was predicted in the north slopes that would dwarf all other finds. He even gave me the name of the wells which would produce the most product once the second part of the pipeline was completed. So at the time the leases were very reasonable. So armed with this knowledge I set about getting all the Oil and Gas leases I could for this new area. Rick had 2 million to invest so I placed it here." He said.

"Hey tell her what happened next!" Rick said excitedly.

"Ok the first month I receive a check for 12 Million dollars." He said.

"What…?" Kate said.

"I know I could not believe it either but every month they kept on coming." Chris said. "I would immediately reinvest in more of the Oil and Gas leases. So by the first year Rick had at least 120 Million. I being his manager got 2 Million and so I got out of the dingy office I had which was where?" Chris asked.

"It was the back of your Father's shop if I recalled." Rick said. "I really like his oranges. Kate his Father was a green grocer on 29th."

"Right! Then you made your first purchase the loft. I got that for you under 1 million." Chris said.

"Yeah It was great leaving that dingy apt after Kyra left." Rick said.

Kate looked at him this was very new information.

"I was with Meredith and she was about to give birth when we were invited to the Hamptons. There I saw what would become Storm Front the house in the Hamptons. It was owned by a fishing concern if I remember correctly. They were giving it away for 15 million. I knew I had to have it so I called Chris and arranged for the purchase." Rick said.

"It was no problem Rick had at least 200 million by then and it was easy. The books kept coming and soon we had a problem the Oil and Gas leases were drying up. So with all this money coming in we had to park it some where. I started buying royalty arrangements with all the major publishers. I still had more money coming in from that." Chris said.

"Rick and I were discussing the problem in his loft. Meredith had gone to Ca. So that is when we bought that house for what?" Chris continued.

"It was for 120 thousand Chris." Rick said. "Then I had it demolished and placed the grand edifice which it is now. That cost only 1 million."

"Right and with even more money coming in there needed more places to park it so Rick started on buying on the cheap buildings demolishing them and rebuilding something more modern and with modern standards." Chris explained.

Rick nodded he was having fun reliving those heady days.

"That is when you brought Jeff into the fold." Chris said.

"Jeff? Who is Jeff?" Kate asked enthralled how Rick made his fortune.

"Jeff is Jeffery Burgerman he is my General Contractor. I helped bring his business to life too. Chris arranged for him to be paying royalties on every contract. It was a way to set him up without him investing more than his know how and list of friends." Rick said. "I told you I know a guy for everything."

"Right so Rick created a mini construction boom which he is continuing to this day. I heard he did a great job on this latest edition to your portfolio. When are you going to get rid of that eye sore on the East River?" Chris said.

"That warehouse? I won that in a poker game Kate. I still have plans for it Chris." Rick said.

"Ok so that explains much so the rest of the acquisitions were off of the royalties and Rick's contracts?" Kate asked.

"Yeah what helped was the real estate bust. It allowed us to expand rapidly. Kate what you might not know there is no lien or any mortgage on any of these properties. And rest assured we have the tax situation all in hand too." Chris said.

"No way!" Kate said. "All free and clear?"

Chris nodded.

"Yeah Kate I told you Chris was a wizard!" Rick said.

"Yeah It is all to your husband that all of this was possible. Rick while I have you here. I want to discuss your conversion to Silver and Gold deposits in the Island of Tutago. You are just going to have to build bigger vaults. It can not hold anymore." Chris said.

"Island of Tutago? Rick you never mentioned you owned an Island." Kate said.

"Well own is a relative term It is leased from the natives in return I pay for an improved standard of living." Rick said.

"Ricky don't be modest." Chris said. "It is a 99 year lease with an option to renew at the price of one Coccanc shell."

"Coccanc shell? What is that?" Kate asked.

"It was the island currency before we setup their own currency. It is like a Conch shell but only smaller. You can only get it by diving in shark infested waters. So getting one was very hard to do so it was most valued." Rick said.

"So our children will have to dive shark infested waters to pay this lease?" Kate asked.

"No there are some already harvested so it will not have to go to the lengths Ricky here did!" Chris said.

"Rick you dove in shark infested waters?" Kate asked.

"Yeah after training with the SEAL's I thought that would be fun." Rick said.

"You trained with the SEAL's I knew that your shooting was way too accurate." Kate said.

"Yeah I was able to train for research when I was writing Derrick's adventures." Rick said. "Well Chris we have taken up too much of your valuable time."

"Well Rick and Kate nice to meet you. Rick don't be a stranger." Chris said rising from his desk.

It was noon when they left the building it was a nice day then Kate's phone rang. It was Ryan.

"Hey Ryan…Ok we will be right there." Kate said.

"Well?" Rick asked.

"That was Ryan he needs to see us at the safe house." Kate said.


	31. Chapter 31

Rick and Kate hurried to the safe house. Kate was wondering what did the future hold? 11 Billion! Shoot even Ryan did not discover this island Kate thought.

"Rick?" She asked while driving.

"Yeah my sweet?" He replied.

"Let' go investigate your island when you get the time. I really want to see it Rick." Kate said.

"Sure after all this messiness is over. I mean the island is great year round. I was thinking around Christmas or New Year when it is cold here. The warmth of the island would be perfect." Rick said.

"Rick that's a date we are here." Kate said.

They quickly passed through the improved security and entered the door. Ann and LT were there.

"Hey Detective what are you doing here?" LT asked.

"I got a call from Ryan. He is supposed to meet us here." Kate said.

"We have not gotten such a call but there is coffee on if you would like a cup." Ann said.

"How is our Guest?" Rick asked.

"Hmm I have not heard a peep out of him since giving him breakfast." Ann said.

"Well it is lunch time I think I will go feed him." Rick said.

Hiram was chained to his bed he really needed to go.

"Who chained him?" Rick asked.

"He did it himself!" Ann said. "Right after I watched him eat. He was not going to be ending up on the floor he said."

"Oh are you here to water board me now? "'Cause if you are go ahead I did as you asked." Hiram said.

"Ann, would you please uncuff this poor man. And let's give him some dignity." Rick said.

"Ok Rick." Ann said and followed Rick's advice then they closed the door.

Hiram immediately ran to the bathroom to relieve himself. He noticed the handcuffs were still attached to the bed. He climbed back on and clasped it to his wrist. There is no way I'm going on the floor again. He muttered.

Outside Rick looked perplexed.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate asked.

"I think poor Hiram has lost it Kate. He thought I was going to water board him. I wonder

where he got that idea?" Rick said.

"I have no idea Rick but lunch is ready you want to still feed him?" Kate asked.

"Yeah maybe after he eats he will become more coherent." Rick said.

Rick returned and found Hiram again chained to the bed.

"Oops My mistake Rick." Ann said uncuffing him and this time taking the cuffs with her.

Hiram smelled the sandwiches that Kate had produced.

"Are those for me?" Hiram said with his mouth watering.

"Yes these are for you" Rick replied.

"Oh thank you" Hiram said smiling for the first time.

Rick watched him eat. He noticed Hiram did not act as wild now. He was more like a civilized person than the wild eyed maniac he saw previously.

Hiram finished his meal then sat back on the bed studying Rick. Rick got up and left with the dishes. He locked the door leaving Hiram alone.

"Well I guess he was just hungry. Hunger can do strange things to the mind." Rick said.

"I guess so he was no longer the wild eyed maniac? Kate teased.

"Why no he was perfectly civilized." Rick explained.

"Good because he would be a terrible witness if he went insane on us." Kate said.

"Yeah he would indeed." Rick agreed.

The door opened and Ryan, the audio tech Tori and Espo drooling over her entered.

"So we are all here. What is so important?" Kate said.

"Ok last night we had another talk with Hiram. It seems he had recorded the conversation between Harriet and Agent Borm." Ryan said as Tori was busy setting up the equipment.

"Ok Ryan go on." Kate said.

"Also on that picture which you recognized Agent Borm Rick was the cell phone. Torus here has scanned it and is now going to reveal what it showing on the screen. Take it away Tori." Ryan said.

"Ok like Detective Ryan said. I did scan it in at the precinct but as per instructions I used off site locations to do the actual transformation. What we will see soon appear is the results of those transfiguration equations." She said.

Everyone was glued to the monitor as the pixelization was beginning to subside. It was obvious that logo was the Crash mode app.

"He knew! Man he even gave it to her!" Rick said.

Kate reached out and hugged her husband.

"There is more. We have him talking well you listen to the audio yourself and decide." Ryan said.

With a nod of his head Tori typed a few commands then brought up that defunct webpage. She typed in a 12 digit password and soon the screen changed. There were all the files from the German Arabs the passcode to the frozen accounts and the names of those who had hired them. The names were very familiar. They listened to the records too. Kate gasped.

"My G-d Rick it was the dragon who sent the money!" Kate said.

"Yeah we have him for encouraging Terrorist activities." Rick said.

Tori change this password to something more uncrackable. We need to preserve this website.

"I am on it right now. There it is now spread over 15 servers. I would be impossible to recreate without the key phrase." Tori said.

"Great only tell me and Detective Beckett. Tori you need a vacation. How about a one way trip to a tropical Island it leaves right now!" Rick said getting out his magical Phone.

"Hey Frank you have two Passenger! Destination Tutago" Rick said then hung up.

"Tori you have been great but I do not want to endanger you at all. Have fun Hiram is going with you." Rick said.

"But Mr. Castle I have bills and who is going to take care of my cat?" Tori said.

Espo volunteered to take care of her cat. Ryan looked at him strangely.

"Your bills are no problem I will get Chris on them. And Espo has volunteered to take your cat. You can not waste time these men are killers. Everyone in this room has tangled with these evil men before. It is not pretty if they catch you." Rick said.

Tori looked at the assembled people.

"Oh ok I want Detective Esposito drive me. He has to be given instructions for my little ball of purr." She said.

"Ryan get Hiram ready and follow Espo." Kate ordered.

"You need to know the route." Rick said.

"Yeah I got it Up here!" Ryan said pointing at his head.

"Once Hiram is gone I want you two to follow hopefully nothing will happen and you will have a nice trip to Jersey and back I'll meet you later at the precinct. Now get moving!" Kate said. She watched how everyone did their assigned tasks.

Rick whispered in Kate's ear.

"I loved this new password but if anyone knew us it would be obvious. I mean who would not know that "Castle,love'sBeckett;and:she'loves[him!]" Rick said.

"I think the punctuation has a bit of a charm don't you think?" Kate said.


	32. Chapter 32

Rick was alerted by Frank once they were in the air that the packages had arrived. Rick looked at the text and blew a sigh of relief.

"What is it Rick?" Kate said holding one of his arms with her hand.

"Oh it was a text from Frank he is airborne with the packages safe aboard." Rick said.

"Oh that is good any word when Gates will be here?" Kate asked.

"Not until after 5 at the usual place." Rick said. "So we need to return to the loft. You need to get cracking on those forms! You can not pass the LT exam without getting at least a 70 on this part!"

Kate gave a little pout then exited the safe house. It had done its job. Getting back to the loft was a bit less easy with all the construction going on.

"Hey Rick is that?" Kate said and pointed out the logo on the trucks.

"Yeah that is Jeff Bergerman I was unaware he had a street repair contract now." Rick said. "Do you want to pull over and meet him?"

"No Rick I think my LT exam studies are more important don't you?" Kate said seeing an opening and took it to get away from the construction zone.

Once the construction zone was passed they quickly got back to the loft.

"Welcome Darlings" Martha said. "So Kate you learn anything at Chris' meeting?"

"Yeah Martha I learned he is a very funny guy and amazing financial wizard." Kate said.

"Mother Kate and I will not to be disturbed for anything. She has to study these forms!" Rick said.

"Ok Darling what about dinner will you be attending?" Martha asked.

"I think that leaves you two to figure out what you are wanting for dinner. Kate and I will be at a meeting then catch a dinner somewhere." Rick said exiting the room then entering the office and shutting the door.

"Well Kiddo it seems it is just you and me again." Martha said to Jim who was watching the game on his portable iPad.

Entering the office Kate went about trying to memorize the various forms Rick noticed she was doing it all wrong.

"Kate you are trying to memorize each form. What you do not see is they are grouped into families. Now look at HealthCare there are 15 forms each dealing with one or more facets of Healthcare. Now look at Policies there are 12 forms dealing with this." Rick said and pointed out.

"Oh Thanks Rick that is easier indeed." Kate said kissing her husband. Kate studied as Rick was writing.

A couple hours later he had her do the practice test again only on forms. 20 mins later she was finished.

Rick corrected the test. A big smile came to his lips.

"83% he announced. Way to go Kate." Rick exclaimed.

Kate was so happy they locked lips. It was getting heated when the alarm went off.

"Kate we need to continue this later now it is time to see Gates and set this script into motion." Rick said showing the papers with the lines each was going to say.

/

Gates and the rest of the 12th family were waiting for them at the Old Haunt.

Rick started passing out the script. Everyone was part of it.

"Ok as you can see you will have to learn your lines. I arranged for some professional help." Rick said.

"Oh good I have no idea how to do this." The captain said.

The rest of the assembled group nodded in assent.

"Well Captain Gates you will be paired with my Mother Martha Rodgers to assist you in learning these lines. Remember we do not do this until everyone can repeat their lines flawlessly." Rick said. "Others are going to be paired with students of my Mother Acting School. So we need to get acquainted so this is a mixer."

The two groups were hesitant at first but once the alcohol started flowing bonding started to occur immediately.

"It looks like a good start eh Kate?" Rick said proudly.

Yeah Rick it looks like your first cast meeting is going well. While we don't have anything to do let's get out of here I'm more hungry than the standard fare here. Kate said nibbling on his earlobe.

\\\\\

I know just the place! Rick said bundling her outside where they hailed a cab.

"Dino's at 23rd and 2nd ave." Rick said.

They were whished to the little restaurant. Paying the cab driver both Kate and Rick walked in together.

"Ah Little Ricky and his Bride! Welcome to Dino's I am Antonio the owner and this one is a slippery one!" Antonio said pointing to Rick.

"Hello Uncle Dino!" Rick said wrapping his arms around the shorter and older man.

"Dino…? I thought your name was Antonio?" Kate said puzzled.

"Ah you have not told her you scamp?" Antonio asked.

Rick shook his head!

"Please forgive the rudeness of my Nephew. Pretty lady I am Antonio Donatella Grillio at your service. But this one named me long ago Dino." Antonio said with a flourish.

"When Mother was down on her luck Uncle Dino here gave her a place for us to live and a job being a waitress. I must have been 3 at the time. I was told I was a handful." Rick said.

Antonio was smiling brightly.

"So what will you have? The baked Ziti with Meatballs is perfection!" Antonio proudly pronounced.

"Ok Uncle Dino I am Kate nice to meet you." Kate said "I would love that."

"I too Uncle Dino it sound perfect just like you!" Rick said.

Uncle Dino chuckled as he left.

"Would you like to see where we lived?" Rick asked Kate.

"Sure while Uncle Dino's busy why not see where little Ricky spent his evenings." Kate said.

Rick nodded at the older man in the kitchen and holding his bride's hand they ascended the narrow staircase to the second floor.

"Here is the hallway to the bathroom at the end of the hall and this room here is where Mother and I would spend our time." Rick said.

Rick pushed the door open there was double bed and rocking chair plus a chest of drawers. Rick was transported in his memories. Kate had to shake him gently.

"Thanks Kate well we need to get back I bet our food is waiting for us if I know Uncle Dino." Rick said.

They closed the door then descended the staircase. Rick again winked at the older man he tipped his chef hat to them. Right as Rick was ever. Their meal was waiting for them. It was a lively meal when Uncle Dino started serenading them with a love song in Italian along with his Italian Accordion.

Kate felt she was in the movie the Lady and the Tramp. She had to laugh when Rick pushed the meatball toward her with his nose! Then they kissed.

"Ah Amore!" Uncle Dino said.

Kate felt so special they left and caught a cab back to the loft. It was time to show how special he made her feel!


	33. Chapter 33

Rick was getting antsy the beginning of his book tour was about to happen and the reports of the actors is that some still have not learned their lines. Rick was fretting.

"Rick quit your pacing. It will not help." Kate said watching Rick burn off his nervous energy.

"I know Kate but it is hard I know I have to leave but I thought there would be enough time to see this part of this through." Rick said.

"I know but I will be here when it finally happens." Kate said.

"I know you are worried about Alexis missing her Skype session. You did get word from Frank that your care package was well accepted." Kate said.

"Yeah I know I should not be worried after all she trained me! So she should be able to deal with the population in Costa Rica both human and animal variety." Rick said smirking.

"That is the idea Rick. I so wished you did not have to go!" Kate said holding on to him so he would not pace anymore.

"Yeah Kate you knew when you consented to be my wife that you had to share me with the fans." Rick said.

"Well certain amount anyway. Besides I will always come back home to you My Number one Fan!" Rick said as they kissed.

The kiss was way too short when Paula appeared at the loft.

"Ricky it's time to go!" Paula said.

"Rick you take care and I love you!" Kate said kissing him one last time.

Rick picked up his suitcase and was followed out the door by Paula waving.

Kate sort of felt empty inside. Martha had stood next to her with her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom it should not hurt this much?" Kate said in her little girl voice.

"Oh Kiddo it hurts every time he leaves but the best part is when he returns." Martha said hugging the younger woman.

Kate felt better being in the older woman's arms.

"So how about a hug for your old man?" Jim said.

"Of course Daddy how is your leg aren't you supposed to go see the doctor today?" Kate asked.

"Oh Yeah it has been a month hasn't it! Only a few more weeks and I get this thing off." Jim said.

"So who is going to be taking you?" Kate asked.

"Oh don't look at me! I am the only indoor nurse!" Martha said.

"I can not see why I can not go by myself!" Jim grumbled.

"Daddy I know you want to express your independence but right now is not a good time." Kate said. "I will take you for your checkup."

"Ok well I guess I will need to get dressed. Martha, would you be a dear?" Jim said.

"Why of course James and while you are away I am going to pop in at the actor's studio to see how well that play is coming." Martha said.

/

Kate ordered the wheel chair accessible van. It arrived as Kate and Jim emerged from the freight elevator.

"Ok Daddy here you go." Kate said as the operator hosted him into the van then secured him into position. Kate got in the passenger door for the trip to the orthopedics section.

Jim was a few steps ahead when they got to the right place.

"I'm James Beckett to see Dr. Harris." He said to the receptionist.

"Dr. Harris was called away for surgery. I see Dr. Hamm is available. She will be with you momentarily." She said.

Kate sat next to her Father both pretty sullen. Kate wished she was more like her husband able to take these waits. Kate was thinking about him when a Text appeared on her screen

"**Hello Beautiful**" he sent.

"**Rick what are you doing?**" She replied.

"**I'm** **on the plane heading to Seattle and I'm missing you like crazy.**" Rick sent.

"**Oh you poor dear! I'm missing you too. I'm at Dad's Dr. Appt**" she answered.

"**Dr.? How is he doing?**" he sent.

"**Dad never likes to see the doctor since we have not been called yet I think he is grumpy**." She sent.

"**Poor Jim I am being called away by the She devil I love you!**" He sent.

"**I love you too Rick**" She sent.

Kate closed her phone when the receptionist called out.

"James Beckett?" she said.

Jim drove his chair up then spoke.

"I'm James Beckett." Jim said.

"Oh I see we will have to put you in Exam room 4 Please follow me." She said.

Kate followed along. Getting to the exam room there were two orderlies who lifted Jim out of the chair and laid him flat.

The Dr. appeared next.

"Hello I'm Melissa Hamm It is good to meet a patient of Dr. Harris. I'm sort of his pitch hitter." She said.

"You know something about Baseball?" Jim asked perking up.

"Oh yeah my father wanted a son and got me instead but we would always be found at the Wall in Fenway." Mel said.

"Oh you are a Red Socks fan?" Jim asked.

"No I always rooted for the opposing team it did not matter to me. A team is a team." Mel said. "My father is dyed in the wool Red Socks."

"I see well this one was a Yankees' fan" Jim said pointing at Kate.

"I see well Jim get comfortable the scanner should be here momentarily." Mel said.

Soon there was a huge machine on rollers entering the double doors. It look like a big letter C to Kate she had to snap a pic to send to Rick. The C part fit right over the exam table. Then into position the power was turn on a hum was heard emanating from the machine it was slowly passed over Jim's prone body. Then the scan was done and the machine was carted off somewhere else.

Mel was gazing at the Computer Tablet she was holding she noticed the cracked ribs were healing well and the leg break was mending well too. Writing on her pad she finished then looked up.

"Well your bones are knitting together splendidly. You should have only 3 more weeks on the leg until it is totally healed. Are you having any tenderness in the ribs?" Mel asked.

"No I feel pretty good over all" Jim related.

"Then I say come back on the 3rd of July and by the fourth you will be cast free! Next will be the physical training." Mel said.

"Ok thank you Dr." Kate said.

Jim was hoisted off the table and back in the chair.

Kate got to the receptionist and had wanted to pay.

"Oh this session is already been pre paid." The receptionist said.

"Oh that is good is it not Katie?" Jim asked.

"Yeah… Let's go Dad." Kate said.

The ride back to the loft was quick and soon they were back in the loft and Jim was telling Martha all about his adventure in the C tube.


	34. Chapter 34

Rick was on a roll he had done the four days and now was winging back to New York. It was fun to see the fans again although the idea of them not getting certain parts of them autographed was disappointing but they took it in stride. The reception was much larger than he had remembered. However, it had been 4 years since this last book tour. During that time he had written a whole new series. There was a new generation who loved his books. It was not just Eric Vaughn's mother anymore. He was one of the cool ones.

He was glad when Frank announced that New Jersey was in sight. A few minutes later he was bounding down the stairs. He was so glad to be back. He caught the limo to the loft it was only 9 PM the plane had made good time. He was surprised when no one was there to greet him. Rick was tired so he brought his suitcase up stairs.

While he was unpacking the thought of a shower appealed to him. He got undressed and started it. He was surprised when Kate slipped in with him.

"Welcome Home" She said kissing him.

"Wow you really must have missed me." Rick said.

"You have no idea" Kate said getting frisky with her hands.

Soon the shower was turned into a full fledge love making session. It was brutal the need was so acute in both of them that the animal inside them both erupted. After two sessions in the shower they both left and were warming up the bed.

"So where were you?" Rick asked.

"At the Airport." Kate said.

"At the Airport why?" Rick asked.

"Well it seems like one of the other students came down with Malaria and is being treated by our local hospital. It is an acute case. Alexis volunteered to fly with her." Kate said.

"So Pumpkin is back? Where is she?" Rick asked.

"Rick, leave your Daughter alone. She is tired. She had to come in on a commercial flight which had a stop over in Miami." Kate said hugging him so he would not get up. "She will see you in the morning."

Rick laid back down in the comfort of his wife. However, he was tired but sleep did not come. Kate was content as she stretched against him totally at rest. Rick was restless. He had to see his Daughter. So when Kate reached out for him in her sleep she got his pillow instead. Kate deeply sighed smelling his odor very strongly on the pillow. Once Kate was situated Rick got up clad in his boxers and robe he padded to his Daughter's room door.

Rick opened it just a crack. He saw in there that wonderful Red Hair spilling over the pillow. He waited until his eyes adjusted for the darkness of the room. Rick could never understand why Alexis craved the dark. There was not even a window to see a shadow. What light there was came from her Alarm clock 'The Screaming Ninny.' Rick carefully walked to his chair. It was the rocking chair which had always been by her bedside.

He lowered himself into the chair and reaching over he touched her hand. He gazed in amazement that she had returned. He wondered how was he responsible for creating such a vibrant creative woman she became. He shook his head slowly. He watched her breaths the gently rise and fall when she was totally relaxed and asleep. He recalled his nightly vigils. He would stay by her bed if she would awake from a nightmare she knew he was nearby. Nothing like that disturbed her sleep this night. He was there as he had always been.

Kate awoke then found she had been clutching his pillow and not him. Pulling on a robe she knew where he would be. She opened the door to Alexis' room a crack. With the light spilling in from the hallway she saw Rick asleep with his large hand holding on to the more slender hand of his daughter. Both had a content smile on their faces. Kate could not help but shed a tear on how beautiful this picture was. She got an idea then padded back to the bedroom and found her phone. She returned to snap a few photos.

Rick would love these she thought. Kate quietly closed the door then returned to the bed. It was not the same without his powerful presence but she could not begrudge her Husband's wish to watch over his Daughter. Kate fell back asleep with a knowing smile.

/

In the morning Alexis awoke to see her Dad sitting like always in his chair.

"Hey Dad..." Alexis said in a sleepy voice.

Rick awoke with a start. He was a bit disoriented because he did not remember falling asleep in Alexis' room. He locked his eyes on his Daughter. A smile came to his face seeing her awake at last.

"Hey Pumpkin I hope you don't mind your old man invading your privacy like this." Rick said.

"No Dad I would expect nothing else from you. You still have no idea about personal boundaries do you?" Alexis smirked.

"When it comes to you my Daughter No" Rick said sniffing the air.

There was something which smelled wonderful. It was funny when both Father and Daughter stomachs rumbled in unison. The both burst into laughter as they found it very funny.

"Well it looks like we are both hungry that smell is driving me wild I will leave you to get dressed while I go investigate this wonderful aroma." Rick said rising out of his chair.

"I'm Glad you are home Pumpkin."

"I'm too Dad." Alexis got up and hugged her old man then headed to the bathroom.

Rick left to go the bedroom for a shower. He could not wait to eat whatever that delightful smell was. Rick was quick getting dressed then bounded into the kitchen. He found his dutiful wife at the stove. He moved to give her a kiss and tried to steal a morsel out of the pan but got slapped with the spatula which she wielded with precision.

"Ow!" Rick said.

"She got you there Dad! Trying to steal the food before it is ready!" Alexis laughed.

"Rick you sit over there where I can keep an eye on you!" Kate said. "Good morning Alexis you look much more rested than last night."

"Good Morning Mom" Alexis said getting out the fresh fruit then kissed her Step Mother on the cheek. "Yeah I was beat last night! Did I even speak? I don't remember."

"No I don't recall you doing anything but collapsing in the car. I had to drag you to bed." Kate smirked.

"Alexis, darling you are home!" Martha said hugging her as both she and Jim appeared from his room.

"Thanks Grams I missed you too." Alexis said in the warm embrace.

"Welcome Home Alexis" Jim warmly said.

"Thanks Gramps" Alexis said hugging the older man.

Rick just smiled everything was right with the world.

Kate plated up the breakfast while Alexis took center stage and told them all about the rain forest.

"Dad I have to hug you. That care package you sent with Uncle Frank was most welcomed." Alexis said.

"You are welcomed. Alexis you know I will do anything for family." Rick said.

"Richard on a different topic I finally got those frustrating people to learn their lines! It is today is the day!" Martha said.

"Oh Mother… That is great news!" Rick said.

"Dad what is going on? Is Grams putting on a new play?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis dear please let your Father eat he does have a busy day ahead of him." Kate said.

"Why do I suspect there is a conspiracy of silence around this topic?" Alexis asked.

"Well Pumpkin the less you know the better off you will be. So what do you have planned today?" Rick said changing the subject.

"Oh I need to visit Cheryl. She was the one I accompanied." Alexis said.

"Ok anything else?" Rick asked.

"I want to borrow the Ferrari and head to the Hampton House for a few days." Alexis said.

"That is a great idea Alexis. Would you like us to join you?" Kate asked.

"Well maybe not right away? How about you all join me in a couple of days?" Alexis asked.

"Sure we will respect your privacy won't we Rick!" Kate said while squeezing her husband's hand.

"Yeah Pumpkin I can not stay only about a day because I am on a book tour. It is the first in the past 4 years." Rick said.

"Oh I forgot about that!" Alexis said. "Dad, just come whenever you like I did not want to exclude you. I can arrange things after you are gone."

"Ok Pumpkin then it is agreed we will all meet at the Hampton house this evening!" Rick said getting up.

He kissed his Daughter, Wife and Mother in that order then hugged Jim. He raced out the door.

/

Rick made it to the precinct.

"Well look what the cat drugged in!" Ryan said.

"Hey Bro you are looking good!" Espo said.

"Hey guys so today is the day huh?" Rick said.

"Yeah according to Mrs. R we are ready." Ryan said.

"Ok I need to confer with the Captain and I will be right back." Rick said.

Rick knocked on the Door.

"Come in Mr. Castle what a pleasant surprise. I thought you were on your book tour?" Gate said.

"I am but it is not everyday like I did in the beginning of my career. I hear the play recital went well?" Rick asked.

"Yes it did we are just waiting for show time." Gates said.

"That is great news Captain I can not wait to see it! Who would have guessed there was so much hidden talent in the police dept. I want to thank you again in helping my Mother's acting school." Rick said.

"It was our pleasure Excuse me I need to take this." Gates said.

Gate grabbing the phone Rick looked at the clock it was right on time.

"Captain Gates. What Detective slow down Hiram Yung escaped the safe house?" The Captain said.

"Ok I will handle this." Gates said.

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito get in here!" Gates yelled.

"Yes Sir what do you need?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Hiram Yung our prisoner had escaped I need you and Detective Esposito to go to the safe house then find how he got away and take CSU with you." Gates said.

"Right away sir…!" Ryan said with both of them leaving.

"Mr. Castle I am not done with you. This emergency will preclude our helping your Mother's studio. I am so sorry we can not be there. Please tell her for us our deepest apologies." Gates said.

"I do understand. Its operational duties override everything. I will try to make my Mother understand." Rick said.

"Thank you Mr. Castle for such understanding but if you do not mind I have a fugitive to catch!" Gates said.

Rick watched how everyone said their lines. Rick thought his Mother would have been proud of their performance.


	35. Chapter 35

Rick was gratified when the report of the fugitive's sighting was at his abandon factory.

Gates followed the script perfectly.

"The Fugitive has been spotted entering this warehouse reports are he is armed. Extreme caution is recommended." Gates said.

"Ok all units converge at this location." Gates said pointing at the map.

Rick looking out at the assembled group gave his thumbs up and then left to see whether anyone on the other end of these bugs got up and took the bait.

\\\\\

At an undisclosed location Mr. Smith was informed of a commotion at the 12th. Hiram Yung had escaped. It could be the opportunity they needed to squash anymore investigations. He turned to Merrick who was seated next to him.

"Well what do you think? You were the one stupid enough to be caught on a recording." Mr. Smith said.

"Without Hiram their case falls apart it is all circumstantial evidence. He is the key to learning anything." Merrick said.

"It is your mess go clean it up!" Mr. Smith said.

\\\\\

An Aide for Senator Bracken walked into the Senator's study.

"What do you want?" The Senator snarled.

"Hiram Yung has escaped police custody. They believe he is holed up in a warehouse on the East River." The aide said.

"So why do I care?" Bracken said. "Let the police do their jobs."

"Sir Harriet was contacted by our group to destroy the German Economy. He was Harriet's lover. He has access to that damning evidence. We need to silence him." The Aide said.

"What who was so stupid to allow this to happen? Heads will roll! Ok there is time to salvage. The police obviously were incompetent so Hiram has not talked otherwise he would be in WITSEC. I had no notification on that part. Go research this some more and place Griffin's group on this warehouse I do not want him escaping!" The Senator said.

"Yes sir." The Aide said leaving the Senator fuming.

The Griffin the Senator was referring was an ex Merc by the name of Robert Griffin he had been used quite successfully in the bombings in Dubai and Mumbai.

The Aide was patched into the DE corp headquarters in Qatar.

"Robert the Dragon has another package same location." The Aide said.

Robert picked up the call and listened. He was already in New York then he placed the receiver down.

"So, what is up Griff?" his second in command, Peter Hayes asked.

"The Dragon" he replied.

"What does he want?" Peter Hayes asked.

"A meet" Robert replied.

"Is it for a job?" Peter asked.

"When the Dragon speaks you do not miss these appointments." Robert said.

"Yes of course, It could be a trap at least take Tank with you." Peter said.

"No I must go alone. You know what to do if I don't return." Robert said.

"Yeah disappear I got it." Peter said.

The grizzly warrior got up then shook his head and left the confines of their temporary headquarters. He had been doing these jobs a long time. Get the job and info get it done and get paid. It was a simple life.

/

A few days prior to the beginning of Rick's book tour. Rick was pacing at the Old Haunt. He got a cryptic message from Gates there was something they needed to discuss. So Kate rolled her eyes at her husband as the pacing was getting on her nerves.

"Rick Just Stop! I can not take your pacing!" Kate said.

"Fine Kate I'm…Nervous. Why would the Captain need to see us both?" Rick asked.

Rick had finally lighted but his knee kept bouncing in the air.

Kate rolled her eyes at her husband. Some Action Hero scared of just the Captain.

"Look Rick it is just the Captain. I suspect she wants to discuss plans for the takedown. You know the 12th is off limits but this bar is not. You have had it swept right?" Kate asked holding his hand in both of hers.

Rick nodded.

She was always amazed how big her husband was actually.

Finally Gates appeared with Hiram? How did he get here? Kate wondered.

"Mr. Castle…" Gates started to say but Kate cut her off.

"Sir, how did Hiram get back here?" Kate asked before Rick could open his mouth.

"I told you people mistake me for Hiram all the time" the man said chuckling.

"That you did…now as I was saying. Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett meet our decoy Sgt. Wu of the Portland Police Dept!" Gate said.

"Sgt Wu? You look like Hiram are you brothers perhaps?" Rick asked after finally getting his mouth in gear.

"Close we had shared the same mother. I grew up in Portland with my Father and his second wife. Hiram grew up with my Aunt my Mother's sister. After my Mother and his Father plus My Aunt's husband all mysteriously disappeared presumed dead." Wu said.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Rick said.

"That is ok I came to terms once my Mother left my Father. I only learned of Hiram a few years after Aunt Gene got him. So what has he done now?" Wu asked. "He was always getting into trouble and it was left to me to get him out."

"Well we do not know we are on a fishing expedition. How do you feel about becoming bait?" Rick asked.

"Bait…? Have you met Detective Nick Burkhart? He uses me for bait all the time!" Wu said.

"Bait what kind of Bait? Wait you said Portland? I am going there on the second leg next week or is it two weeks should I look up this detective? Swap stories perhaps?" Rick asked.

"Well let's say I was bait for a zombie attack, A Fire Monster and People who blinded their victims. Plus something that looks like a werewolf!" Wu said.

"Hey this Detective Burkhart sounds like quite a guy!" Rick said excitedly.

"Calm down Rick you have something to look forward too in Portland. Right now we need to brief Sgt. Wu on what sort of problem Hiram is in." Kate said.

"Ok Kate this is the scenario. There are two factions wanting what Hiram hid. We need to draw them out. You look like your brother so that they will report that you are in an abandon warehouse which is wired for sight and sound. We need you to get them talking to find out what they want then NYPD can sweep down on them." Rick said.

"Ok what has Hiram supposedly hidden?" Wu asked.

"About 1 million dollars which the bad guys want back badly. Good news it is in that warehouse. You just have to tell them where you hid it!" Rick said.

"Oh is that all? Face down simple gangs? I'm in!" Wu said. "At least it is not me eating my carpet again."

"What?" they both said.

"Oh Yeah I was dosed with a hallucinogen which made me want to eat my carpet!" Wu said.

"You poor man…!" Kate said.

"It sounds like Portland is a very interesting city!" Rick said.


	36. Chapter 36

Griff got to the meeting place it was a dive bar on the edge of the water. His contact had eyed him as he first appeared. Griff knew this man. He was definitely from the Dragon.

Griff eyed the man as he sat down in the back booth. The rest of the denizens of this watering hole took not even one glance in their direction.

"Griff I have something for you." The man said sliding an envelope across the table.

Griff accepted the envelope and opened it. The first thing he saw was a picture of Hiram Yung. He read the attached note.

He looked at the man.

"So what about the money?" Griff asked.

The man chuckled then placed another envelope filled with cash.

"Do the job you get the rest." The man said rising.

Griff stuffed the envelope in his pocket. 50 grand is not bad for up front fee. Griff stuffed the picture into the envelope then left the place.

Getting back to the temporary headquarters he spoke to his 6 man crew.

"Ok this is the target" Griff said holding up the picture of Hiram Yung.

The rest of the group looked at the picture.

"We can not kill him yet. We have to take him alive and get some information out of him." Griff said.

The rest of the group chuckled at those words. Getting targets to talk was not hard.

"Griff you need to listen to this." Sam said.

Sam Wright was their comms guy and right now he was listening on the police scanner.

"Ok we have a location we have to go in slow and avoid the police at all cost! We can not afford another Morocco." Griff said.

All the men nodded in assent.

"Ok you have your positions move out." Griff said as everyone piled into the Van which would take them to the corner of the building from there they would sneak in then set up awaiting the hapless Hiram to appear. Only one would stay back that was their Comms guy Sam. He always stayed behind in the van.

\\\\

Rick was at the command post 5 blocks away. Their favorite CSU was manning the mics and cameras.

Sgt Wu was also wired for sight and sound.

"Comm check" Wu said.

Adam gave the thumbs up.

"Ok Sgt I'm sure the procedure in Portland is the same. Just get in get them to talk and get out. Let NYPD do the rest" Rick said.

"OK guys I got it!" Wu said.

Again Adam placed his thumbs up.

"Ok Sgt Wu this is it. Run down this street here then duck through these bushes and enter the building here ok?" Rick showed him on the portable map.

"Right well it is show time." Wu said.

"Good luck Sgt." Rick said.

/

Agent Borm had selected 4 men to accompany him. Hiram was not expendable but they had to get him away from the police. They had entered the other exit and waited for him to appear.

Adam at the controls announced.

"Unfriendlies 6 entering from Southeast entrance." Adam said then he listened as they dispersed.

"Well someone rose to take the bait." Rick said.

"I have facial on the leader the rest never faced any camera." Adam said.

"That is great Adam it will tell us at least who he is." Rick said.

"I've got another group of 5 unfriendlies coming in the West entrance." Adam said.

"Put it on Screen" The Captain said.

"Right away Captain." Adam said.

The new group came up on the screen.

"Bingo!" Rick said.

"What Mr. Castle?" The captain asked.

"I would know that crouch anywhere! That is Agent Borm!" Rick said.

"Agent Borm are you sure Mr. Castle?" Gate asked again.

"I am not 100% certain but I am at least 85%" Rick said.

"Have Sgt Wu hold up." The Captain ordered.

"Hello can anyone hear me?" the Sgt said.

"Wu hold up Captain's orders." Adam said to him.

"Why Captain?" Rick asked.

"Mr. Castle there are only so many choke points right?" Gates asked.

"Adam please place the map of the building and place a red dot where you can hear an unfriendly on the screen." Rick said. Ok now place a green dot for the new group.

They watched in amazement as the two groups almost overlapped each other.

"Bring up the volume at that location Adam" Rick said "Where the two dots were facing each other."

They listened as they heard the cocking of weapons.

"Agent Borm what are you doing here! This is not going to be a repeat of Morocco!" Griff said.

"It is not huh? Griff! So tell me why is the junkyard dog of the Dragon doing here?" Merri taunted.

"Piss Off Borm! I am warning you." Griff said.

"Oh I see you are after the same target?" Borm said.

"You were always the Smart one. Tell me how is Mr. Smith? Tell him the Dragon is still waiting on his reply!" Griff sneered.

\\\\\

"What do you want Sgt Wu to do Captain?" Adam asked being tired of Wu's constant inquiries.

"Have him hold Adam" Rick said.

"Yes have him hold." The Captain agreed.

"Shots fired!" Adam said.

"All units move in" the Captain ordered.

"Captain one group is retreating we do not have the manpower to chase them." Rick said seeing the green dots retreating.

"Let them go they are not the primary target Mr. Castle." The Captain said.

"Shooters are secure" Adam repeated from the Head of Tactical.

"Good bring them to the 12th and remove all those bugs this proves the conspiracy was true!" The Captain ordered.

\\\\\

The aide to the Senator had bad news. He entered the Senator's study.

"What do you want?" the Senator asked.

"At 11 AM the bugs at the 12th went dark and other sources had confirmed Griffin's forces were captured." He said.

The Senator's face went grim. There was no way for Griff to ever turn on him. So this setback in the war was not unexpected.

"Thank you for this news Alfred." The Senator said.

/

Agent Borm reported.

"So NYPD just let you go?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yeah after two of our team were wounded by Griff's I decided a tactical retreat was in order." Agent Borm said. "We met no resistance."

"What sort of player lets one side go? This is an interesting development. See to your men Merrick." Mr. Smith said.

/

At the Old Haunt later Sgt Wu was there with the Boys, the Captain and Kate along with Rick being a good host.

The victory celebration was beginning.

"Here is to the conquering heroes." Rick toasted.

"But we did not do anything." Ryan complained.

"Bro I know we got benched by the coach." Espo said.

"What are you all complaining? I got all dressed up and the ball was cancelled!" Wu said.

"What about me? All I did was made a phone call!" Kate said as Rick kissed her.

"My love it was a very important phone call." Rick said. "Look I know you do not think you did anything. It had convinced the Dragon it was real. He sent someone to investigate. This proved the conspiracy was real. It is enough to recall Hiram. There will not be anyone gunning for him now."

"Mr. Castle just leave him be." The Captain said.

"What Captain?" Rick asked being very surprised.

"He can stay where he is we do not need him until the trial." The Captain said.

"The Captain is right. As far as anyone knows he is long gone. A fugitive the Dragon will go nuts looking for him." Espo said.

"I could see how that is to our advantage." Rick said. "But Captain what about the other team?"

"What other Team Mr. Castle?" Gates asked.

"Oh I guess I got it wrong!" Rick said "My Bad!"

"In that case I suggest we have another round Castle!" Espo said.

"Hear Hear" they all said as the rest of the group clinked their glasses together.


	37. Chapter 37

Rick and Kate were very tired the celebration was very long and they both had too much to drink. Rick seemed to hit it off with Sgt. Wu so much that he invited him to the Hampton House where they were all heading courtesy of the Limo service. I seems like the party was changing location. Most people were sacked out in the Limo. Rick had called ahead before getting too inebriated. Alexis and Martha was already there. I hope they are not too surprise who I'm bringing along. Rick thought to himself.

The Limo pulled up and deposited the half staggering guest in the front of the building and awoke both Martha and Alexis.

They were surprised to see a half dozen drunken revelers.

Alexis shepherded most of the ambulatory people to the various rooms in the house. With 15 bedrooms the Hampton house had seen its fill of party revelers. Martha baby sat those who just managed to get to the couches without spewing. She was well aware how quickly that could happen.

Rick and Kate fell asleep together without even undressing. It would be an interesting morning Rick thought.

\\\\\

Captain Gates awoke in a very strange room. She had a pounding headache and a coated tongue. She was barely able to walk as she staggered to the open door. She was in luck it was a bathroom. She took some pills she found for headaches and downed several glasses of water to alleviate the dehydration which came from drinking too much. After a shower she found a change of clothes. Somebody was her size. How thoughtful NYPD sweats.

She was remembering the celebration. She wondered if she called her husband? She found her phone and saw she had indeed had a long line of setexting with her husband. Good he did know she was wherever she is. Gates looked out the window which had been opened. She smelled the sea air and the cool breeze which billows the floral curtains. Steadier now that the medicine was beginning to work she stepped around the curtains to see the rolling ocean. The sounds of the sea birds were something she could not last recall. She stared at the ocean as if it was going to play a trick and disappear.

Standing on the balcony she could see a tennis court, a swimming pool and could that be stables in the background? She just loved to ride. She had not had time to mount her beloved Belvedere. The Captain look at the building it was the first time she saw it. It was immense. Some Captain of Industry must have lived here she thought. She was able to see a crest and the word Storm Front emblazoned beneath it.

Storm Front…? What an unusual name for a retreat even for Hampton standards.

The Captain felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. What was she doing here? She was needed to run the precinct. It just did not run itself she thought. But the idea of rushing off with all this beauty was just not appealing to her. Her thoughts were broken by a small knock at the door.

She crossed the room and opened it. There stood Mr. Castle's Daughter Alexis was her name.

"Hello Captain I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was told to tell everyone that breakfast is being served downstairs at the meal area." Alexis said "Would you like to join us?"

"Thank You Alexis for the invitation. I will accompany you." Gates said.

"Great you were the last one I needed to inform." Alexis said brightening completely.

"Please lead on" the Captain said.

Alexis did not know what say to the Captain so she silently brought her to the hub of activity. The Captain saw she was the only one missing from the groups last night.

Rick saw the Captain he was manning the kitchen and was preparing all sorts of foods.

"Good Morning Captain would you like some juice there are several on the table. If you want something on the grill I can make it for you." Rick said.

"Thank you Mr…" Gates started to say.

"Please Captain… Call me Rick we are all friends here at Storm Front." Rick said with a smile.

"All right Rick only if you call me Vicky." Gates said.

"Ok Vicky so what will you have?" Rick asked.

"Well an omelet would be good with spinach and mushrooms Please Rick." Gates said.

Omelet it is. Would you like me to add Crushed Bacon it would make it 'Muy Bueno' Rick said.

"Hmm yes Rick please do and add green onions too." Gates said.

"One omelet with Green Onions, Crushed Bacon, Mushrooms and Spinach coming right up" Rick said with a smile.

The Captain sat next to Jim who was reading the paper.

"Hello I'm Victoria Gates and I'm so sorry you were involved in this accident." Gates said to Jim.

"Oh well yeah I'm pleased to meet you Victoria I'm Jim Beckett. We did meet briefly before." Jim said.

"We did? I think you need to refresh my memory." Gates said.

"Oh it was when both Martha and I came to the 12th to find our wayward children. About 8 months ago." Jim said.

"Oh that is right excuse me my memory is not as sharp as it should be this morning Jim." Gates said.

"Here you go Vicky. I hope you like it." Rick said with a flourish when placing her plate.

Gates took a bite the flavors were wonderful.

Oh Mr…er Rick that is so good! Gates said.

"I'm glad you like it." Rick said moving to sit down between his Wife and Daughter.

Everyone was having a good time which pleased him immensely.

The breakfast was completed but Gates needed to leave.

"You have wonderful hospitality Rick but I can not delay I need to get to the 12th." Gates said.

"Well let me call the Limo service they could take you back faster than the train." Rick said.

"That will not be necessary Rick. I have a cab coming. But it was gracious of you to open your home to me." Gates said.

"Not a problem you should bring the rest of your family next time Vicky." Rick said as the horn from the cab announced its arrival.

"Next time I think I will." Gates said. "Please offer my farewells to the rest of your family I need to depart Rick."

"Goodbye Captain." Rick said as he escorted her to the cab and watched it drive off.

Kate came up to hug her husband who was still standing at the door way.

"What is wrong Rick?" Kate said nuzzling against him.

"Gates I mean did you not feel something was off about her?" Rick asked.

"Well she was gracious but I suppose we have not seen her away from the precinct that much." Kate said.

"No that is not it…I'm sure I'm being silly." Rick said.

"Rick I've come to trust you when you say something is off. It usually is so when did you start feeling this way?" Kate said seriously as she led him into his study and closed the doors.

"Well at the victory celebration she inquired about a team which was there but getting up this morning I contacted Adam. He played the tapes of yesterday's encounter and there was no mention of a second team. But Kate I was sure Merri was there! I heard his voice." Rick said.

"Rick lots of things were happening at once perhaps you were confused? I really do not know I was not there neither were anyone else you can trust. So what does that tell you?" Kate asked.

"I guess I imagined it. But Kate It was so real." Rick said.

"I know Rick but you do zone out in your imagination. I've seen that. Perhaps that is all it was?" Kate said holding him close.

"Possibly, Adam was only following orders so I doubt he heard it and remembered it too. So I guess your explanation is the only one." Rick said.

Kate kissed him and things got quickly heated which ended them back in bed.


	38. Chapter 38

The rest of the 2 and half days were spent mostly in bed some on the beach then some in the other amenities that Storm Front offered. Rick and Sgt Wu had been discussing various cases. Rick had even gotten the Sgt his favorite Kosher Chinese food from his Aunt's place special delivered here by his limo service. Sgt was chowing down.

"Thanks Rick I've had so much fun. It is going to be such a shame I would need to leave but I must catch my 7AM flight tomorrow." Wu said.

"Nonsense Wu you're flying with me! We will leave at a respectable hour of 10AM and still arrive a little before 4 in the afternoon." Rick said.

The Sgt was unable to find any fault so he agreed.

"Good now that is settled. Kate are you sure you do not want to go with me? It will be our last before you are taking the LT exam. Once that happens you might not get a chance until the wedding renewal." Rick said.

"Hmmm I think I will tell you later Rick" Kate said.

"Oh go on Katie I'll be fine for four days. I do not have that appointment for another few days after your LT exam so you would be back in plenty of time." Jim said.

"Oh do not look at me for your salvation Katherine. I'll have my hands full looking after James." Martha said.

"Mom, go ahead just do it. I've been on many book tours with Dad over the years. They are not as bad as they seem and you are going during the Rose festival times. Portland is quite beautiful." Alexis said.

"Yeah Alexis is right as a Portland Native it is the best time to go." Wu said.

Kate looked at all the earnest faces. She could not bear to disappoint them especially after they made so many convincing arguments.

"Oh alright Rick you are stuck with me. I hope I do not regret this decision." Kate said.

A collective Hurrah was heard among the group.

"So that is settled who wants Ice Cream?" Rick asked.

/

It was 8 when Rick, Kate, and Sgt Wu were whisked to the heliport for the flight to Teeterboro. Wu was marveling over the convenience that travel this way gave. Rick was not looking forward to seeing the Dragon Lady. Gina has been cool toward Kate. Now that she has to realize Rick has married Kate. This would be the first meeting since the elopement. Rick was sweating bullets. 5 hours with Kate and Gina in the same area? What was he thinking?

"Rick I can see the wheels turning from here." Kate said into the private channel so only he could hear.

Rick looked at his bride. He knew he could not feign not hearing.

"Yeah you got me." Rick said as they were crossing into Jersey.

So what is… Kate asked holding his hand.

"This is the captain we are landing a Teeterboro please wait until the blades are stationary to disembark." The Captain said breaking in to all channels.

The chopper hit the ground as the turbine was winding down. The blades were perfectly still when the stairs were brought over.

Good Morning Mr. Castle I do hope this flight was enjoyable? Judy said as her name tag indicated.

"Yes Judy it was fine as usual. Tell Captain Steve that too." Rick said smiling a bit too much for Kate's sensibility.

"Mr. Castle Frank called at the plane is ready in hanger 2. Please take the shuttle to the left." Judy said as she winked at him.

"Thank you again Judy. Come on Kate this way." Rick said.

Kate was a bit miffed. She knew she was going to have to share but does that extend to airline hostesses too?

Rick noticed the sullen demeanor of his wife.

"Rick why are you so friendly?" Kate muttered.

"Kate I fly with Judy and Steve all the time. They are a husband and wife charter service. Surely you could not be jealous over a business arrangement?" Rick asked.

"No well Maybe She just was too friendly." Kate confessed.

Rick was glad his wife was so protective of him.

"Kate I invested so Steve and Judy could have their dream job so naturally Judy is appreciative. But actually that is her natural sunny out look." Rick said.

Kate was holding on to her man as they entered the shuttle. Sgt Wu was marveling over the amenities that the other half lives. Getting to the hanger Rick separated to talk to Frank. That left Kate to enter the cabin alone. Gina and Paula were there along with his driver and Makeup person Amy. Kate had not thought there were so many people in his entourage. Other than Frank this entourage consisted of all women. There was a flight attendant Too. Kate sat down trying to ignore all the looks of envy she was getting from everyone. Kate looked up and it was Alice.

"Hi Alice do you remember me?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah. You and Rick got married. You know that inspired Frank to propose a few days later. We used Chief Running Bear too! I loved the midnight with all the sounds of Nature." Alice said.

"Last time I saw you. There was much alcohol consumed." Kate said.

"Yeah there is a long story there but I have to get the other guest situated. It is a long flight we can talk later." Alice said.

Just then Rick and Frank bound into the cabin.

"Hello Kate I see you saw my bride Alice Borman. I have to hand it to your husband I wanted to settle with one person. My Alice is just that person." Frank said.

"Well congrats Frank! Well Done! This comes as a big surprise to me!" Rick said. "I thought you were a confirmed Bachelor with a girl in every city kind of guy."

Frank reached over and squeezed his wife's waist. She giggled then said.

"Frank you need to get in the cockpit and get finished with the preflight we had wasted enough time on the ground!" Alice sternly said.

"Yes my Dear!" Frank said kissing her then leaving to get this plane off the air.

A few minutes later the plane was airborne. Kate snuggled against Rick and sighed.

"Kate dear this is a working flight if you are tired the bed is available." Rick said.

"Sure Rick I think getting more sleep would be beneficial." Kate sleepily said.

Alice escorted Kate to the rear of the plane where the bed was freshly made with those sinfully soft sheets Rick adores. She was out like a light after her head hit the pillow. The cabin lights were extinguished as Alice left the area.

"How is she doing Mrs. Borman?" Rick asked.

"She is out the poor dear was exhausted." Alice said. "Excuse me I'm needed in the cockpit."

Alice left with drinks for the pilot. A few minutes later Frank came bounding past.

"Frank? What are you doing back here?" Rick asked. "Who is flying the plane?"

"My Bride Alice did you not know?" Frank said.

"Know what?" Rick asked.

"She has her rating on this and other jets. She is not just a pretty face my Alice." Frank said beamingly.

"Hmmm Perhaps she might want to help teach Kate? She is dying to learn to fly." Rick said.

"That is a possibility she used to have her own Flight school until she ran into trouble. Her partner ran off with the money and left her broken hearted. The IRS did the rest seized her planes and land. She was drowning her sorrows when I met her." Frank said.

"She's quite a woman for you Frank." Rick said.

"Yeah did you know she had the speed record at the Reno air race 3 years running?" Frank said.

"No I did not. Say do you want her to reestablish her flight school here on the East Coast?" Rick asked.

"I'm not sure but I could ask her. I know reestablishing her school was a life long dream. She comes from a long line of Aerobatic pilots. She had a Grandmother who was a wing walker in the 1920's during the Barn storming age." Frank said.

"With such a storied history it would be such a shame to stay grounded." Rick said. "Why don't you give Chris a call and see what you can arrange."

"Thanks Ricky!" Frank said "Oops it is time to get back to the cockpit."

The rest of the trip Rick was consulting with his entourage.


	39. Chapter 39

Kate was gently being nudged by a warm hand. She was reluctant to leave the land of nod. Kate ineffectually swatted at the offending appendage. However its persistence paid off. She finally groaned.

"Castle…Let me Sleep" Kate slurred.

Rick was amused that his wife was so cute while asleep. He knew though Kate needed to get up. Frank had another charter so Kate had to awaken. He had already said goodbye to the rest of the group. They would meet up at the hotel. Kate was not this normally a heavy sleeper but today it proved quite difficult to awaken her. Even the tried and true method of tickling her awake did not work. Rick had resorted to tickling her ear with his fingers. That at least got some response.

"Castle I'll shoot you if you do not leave me alone." Kate said slightly more coherent.

"Kate you need to get up. We have arrived over an hour ago. We're holding up Alice and Frank for their next pick up. Please Kate wake up I promise you can go back to sleep at the hotel but please get up now." Rick said.

Kate finally took stock of her situation. It was true there was not whine of the jets nor were there any vibrations. They had to be on the ground. Kate opened her eyes to see the looming face of her husband. Kate reached out then hugged him and drew him close for a kiss.

"Well that was unexpected but very pleasant." Rick said breaking the kiss and smiling. "Does that mean you are ready to get up?"

"Yeah Rick I guess I am finally awake. I did not hear anything after you left me." Kate said yawning.

"Good let's get going Poor Frank needs to lift off soon." Rick said.

Kate agreed then got dressed. They were both hurried off the plane. Kate stood and stretched as they walked to the waiting limo. Kate curled again her husband then promptly fell asleep again in the back of the limo. The drive into city center to where their hotel was very quick. Kate was awakened once again. Rick was met by Paula who had their room key.

Rick acknowledged Paula then she followed them up still talking to Rick about his schedule for tomorrow. Getting to the door he stopped and placed a hand up to prevent Paula from entering as she normally did.

"Paula this is as far as you go. Kate is very sleepy and so am I. I will see you in the morning." Rick said.

"Ok Rick call me when you awake." Paula said leaving to go into the adjacent room.

"Paula I will" Rick said as he watched the pushy publicists enter her own room.

Rick wondered how he inspired such fanatical devotion from his employees.

Rick entered the room his stomach quickly alerted him of his lack of food. He wondered if he should order for Kate too. She again was out like a light. She was barely holding on to him. Bed first he surmised. He gently removed all Kate's clothing then set her in the bed. Kate murmured her appreciation then fell promptly asleep.

Rick was satisfied that he had Kate well taken care got a text from Sgt. Wu.

"**Meet me at the coffee shop two blocks away." **He sent diections.

Rick dashed off a quick reply then left a note where Kate would see it and also dropped off a text to tell her where he was going. Rick then left the room exited the hotel then saw Wu waving at him as he entered the coffee shop.

Rick noticed 5 different people all seated drinking coffee.

"Hey Guys this is my friend The Richard Freaking Castle!" Wu said.

"The author?" One of the women asked.

"So I've been told and your name is?" Rick asked.

"Oh so sorry I am Rosalee Calvert I am so pleased to meet you Mr. Castle" Rosalee said.

"Please if you are a friend of Wu you should call me Rick." Rick said.

"Ok Rick well this is Monroe Rosalee's boyfriend." Wu said.

"Monroe nice to meet you." Rick said.

"The pleasure is mine." Monroe said in his light baritone voice.

"This is Lt. Hank Griffin The senior partner with Portland PD." Wu said.

"Hello Lt." Rick said in deference to his position.

"Please call me Hank Rick." Hank said.

"Ok Hank" Rick said grasping the man's hand.

"You have quite a grip for an author." Hank said wincing.

"Oh so sorry I sometimes over do it." Rick apologized.

"And this lovely lady is Juliet the fiancé to our own Det. Burkhart." Wu said.

"Bonjour Juliet!" Rick said kissing her hand.

The Grimm thought Rick was being a bit too friendly so when it was his turn they would find out who would flinch first.

"Oh and this is Det. Nick Burkhart." Wu said.

"Detective" Rick said holding out his hand.

Nick grasped it and began to squeeze. Rick alarmed got the adrenaline pumping and fought back.

The rest of the group were amazed how evenly matched they were. Even with Grimm strength Nick was not able to best Rick.

"Wow that is the best wresting handshake I've had in years!" Rick said.  
"Care to try the left hand?"

"I am ambidextrous so I can give it a go on either hand." Nick said.

"Great anyone want to make a wager?" Rick asked the assembled group. "No takers? Ok come on Nick let's see what you can really do."

Nick was being encouraged by the group. Rick gasped the table and the fight was enjoined. It looked like Rick was going to lose but Nick could not drop him. Even with Grimm enhanced strength Rick was holding against it. Then Rick started to get mad and little by little the advantage of Nick was beginning to be erased.

/

Kate awoke a little later and found his note. Getting dressed she was hungry. She wandered to the small restaurant only to see a crowd all shouting encouragement.

"Richard Castle! What are you doing?!" Kate exclaimed.

Rick broken out of his trance lost the match.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Rick said.

Everyone was congratulating Nick in the long match.

"Rick you had me if it was not for this lovely lady I am sure you would have won!" Nick said.

"Yeah I guess. Anyways Girls and Guys this is my bride Kate." Rick said proudly.

"Oh my G-d Your Nikki Heat!" Rosalee gushed.

"No Rosalee… Detective Nick Burkhart meet Detective Kate Beckett Castle." Rick smiled.

"Well Detective I am happy to meet you." Nick said. "This is my fiancé Juliet."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. So you are the infamous Det. Burkhart who uses our friend here Sgt. Wu for bait huh?" Kate asked.

"What has he been saying?" Nick asked.

"Oh something about being dosed with a drug which made him eat his carpet." Kate said.

The rest of the group got very silent. Rick noticed the furtive glances.

"Oh yeah that was a very unusual case." Hank jumped in.

"Speaking of unusual cases Kate please tell them about the Zombies." Rick said.

"You had Zombies in New York too?" Hank asked.

"Why you had them here?" Rick asked. "What about a Bigfoot?"

The group looked at Rick. He had the strength of a Grimm and now he is talking about Wessen. Could Rick be another Grimm? They wondered.

"Say Rick do you have German to your side in the family?" Nick asked.

"German…? I really do not know. Since, I know nothing from my Father's side of the family." Rick said. "My Mother side were all Circus folk."

"That is right Rick is famous for being famously Fatherless." Rosalee added.

"I see well no matter welcome to Portland." Nick said.

"Ok Kate sit down we are starved what do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Well we come here after shift so everything is good." Juliet said.

"Oh are you attached to the police too?" Kate asked.

"No I am a veterinarian. Rosalee owns a Tea and Herbal herbs apothecary, Monroe fixes old clocks. The only police are Hank, Nick and Wu." Juliet said.

"Oh I see. That is interesting." Kate said.

Then the waitress came over and they ordered their food.

Kate and Rick enjoyed meeting Wu's friends. Eventually Rick got everyone's number. And he gave out his and Kate's. It was late when they broke up to go back to the hotel.

They all shook hands and agreed to keep in touch.


	40. Chapter 40

After everyone went home Nick and Juliet were talking in bed.

"Nick, are you awake?" Juliet asked lying in bed.

"Yeah Juliet what do you want I do have a 6 AM call time." Nick said.

"Do you think Rick is a Grimm? Just he does not know it yet like you were?" Juliet asked.

"Well he does seem to know much about the Wessen community and he does have some pretty good strength. So possibly I do not know." Nick said. "I hope we do not have to find out though."

"I'm going to go to the book signing tomorrow at the Mall he is going to be there during my lunch hour." Juliet said.

"Oh I thought you wanted to spend it with Rosalee at the tea shop." Nick said.

"Yeah but I think I want to see the book signing. I discussed it with her and she is going to join me." Juliet said.

"Oh ok have a great time!" Nick said rolling over then he fell asleep. Juliet curled next to him and looked at her ring. She was happy for the first time in a long time.

/

Rick and Kate got ready. It was a glorious day and the book signing was from 10-2 and again from 4 – 8.

Luckily it was at the new downtown mall which was very close to the hotel. They got there early so that Rick could get set up and Kate was wandering the book shelves.

Rick was conferring with his group. He was on TV earlier to announce his appearance and to give synopsis of this Derrick Adventure. Kate ignored him getting up at 5 to be at the studio by 6. He had just returned at 8 when Kate was getting up. They ate and now they were ready for a good size crowd. It was snaking to the food plaza already.

Rick could feel that old magic of anticipation. Kate had not been seated yet. There was a knock at the back door. One of the staff opened it to see 3 individuals with scary masks. The first one ordered the staff person with a gun to allow them entrance.

/

It was a slow day until Portland PD got reports of shots fired. The downtown branch of the People's bank was robbed and several people were hurt and killed. Nick and Hank were on their way. Before Sgt Wu showed them both video captured from the net. It was 3 Blutbad and Hexenbeast directing them.

Hank and Nick jumped into the car and raced to the bank. There Nick saw one of the Blutbad running away. Nick jumped over the car and took chase. The rest of the gang had car problems and had to duck into the mall back stage areas. They were knocking at door randomly hoping one would open. Nick was chasing the Blutbad into the mall. Nick was following as the Blutbad was roaring at people to get out of the way. People in the line were scattering.

Rick was at the front of the building as he saw Nick chasing a Tall man dressed as a werewolf. Rick was mesmerized by the sight. When he turned around to speak he saw the 3 others entering the store with the hapless store clerk in the lead. Rick moved so he was hidden from them. He instinctively moved away from the air vents which could transmit his scent. Kate was not aware of what was happening. She was confronted by the Female with a very scary mask and even larger gun.

"You come over here!" She said motioning with her gun.

Kate complied she coolly observed the moneybags. These are not regular patrons but are Bank Robbers.

Kate kept her mouth shut.

Close the blinds! She ordered as the two hapless Clerks dropped the automatic blinds.

"You" she motioned to Gina "give me your car keys and where are you parked?"

Gina opened her purse and handed over the keys.

So where is it parked? The women asked.

"Well it at 45th and Broadway in a parking structure." Gina said.

"45th and Broadway?" One of the Blutbad said. "Where is that? There is no place like that in Portland!"

"I never said it was here. You asked me for my keys and where it is located. I complied with both requests." Gina said. "…For your information that is in NYC."

New York City? That is not going to help us. Does anyone who lives in Portland have a car? The female yelled out.

"There is a company van" one of the clerks said.

"Good give me the keys!" She ordered.

"It will do no good someone forgot to fill it up and it is out of gas!" The clerk said looking at the other clerk.

"Hey you drove it last!" The other clerk said.

"Yeah but you said you were going to fill it up." The hapless clerk said.

"Well Yeah but I forgot I had to get ready for this book signing. I was going to fill it up afterward." The hapless other clerk said.

"Enough! Shut up before I hex you all." The woman said.

Just then there was a breaking of glass as Nick caught up with the other Blutbad and was fighting hard against him. At this point the other two Blutbads seeing the Grimm attacked Nick too. Rick seeing Nick being teamed up joined the fight. This distraction was all Kate needed to disarm the woman. Kate was now in a fight too. Sirens were being heard as Hank now appeared following Nick and Sgt Wu with a boat load of police stormed the book store only to see everything was in order. Rick and Nick had been successful in detaining the 3 Blutbads and Kate had subdued the Hexenbeast.

Once all the order was settled. Rick pulled Nick aside.

"What were those things?" Rick asked.

Nick looked around.

"They are Wessen and called a Blutbad." Nick said taking statements.

"Wessen…? That is German right?" Rick said.

"Yeah that is German Rick." Nick said. "Thanks for jumping in I did not think I could take three of them."

"Yeah I suppose but look at this mess. I don't think we will be doing any signing in here." Rick said.

"No it won't it is an official crime scene." Sgt Wu said.

"But what about my Fans?" Rick asked.

"I guess they have to go home." Hank said.

"That will not do. Nick help me with this table will you?" Rick said.

"Ok wow this is a heavy table! Where do you want it?" Nick said huffing.

"Come on Nick I will show you watch the glass. Here in the middle of the courtyard. Set it there." Rick said.

"Ok" Nick said grunting.

"Why don't you help me set up the books too?" Rick asked.

"Ok but not too many." Nick said.

"Only 150 books were given to this site." Rick said.

Kate by this time had joined him.

"So pretty exciting huh?" Rick asked as she sat down.

"Yeah I guess so what were those things?" Kate asked.

"Nick said they were called Wessen." Rick said.

"Wessen…? You mean German Wessen…As in the Tales of the Brothers Grimm?" Kate asked.

"What you read the Brother Grimm's fairy tales in the original German? Of course you did what am I thinking? You are my wife! You know many more languages than me." Rick said.

"I suppose so but it was nice of you to continue the book signing out here. It is nice." Kate said. "Why have not Paula and Gina joined us?"

"I convinced Sgt Wu they needed to be interrogated on what happened at the police station. They will not be back for awhile." Rick said as the first person came up to get their book signed.

The book signing was long and boring to Kate. She could not believe how many wanted her signature too. It was almost the end of the line When Kate spotted a familiar face or two make that Three. Monroe had joined the other two.

"Monroe, Juliet and Rosalee welcome you know I could have signed your book later or yesterday." Rick said.

"What happened here?" Monroe asked looking at the crime tape fluttering in the breeze.

"Well there were three guys who were dressed to look like werewolves and they caused a big mess in the book store. I think Nick called them Wessen. Kate here recognized the term from the Brother Grimm fairy tale." Rick said.

"So Nick was here?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah but he had to escort the prisoners to jail. They were involved in a fatal shooting at the nearby bank. I suppose he will be there for awhile Juliet. I guess he is going to have a busy day." Rick said. "Say you are my last signings have you eaten? Kate is almost skin and bones. What you say will you join us?"

Juliet called her clinic and rescheduled.

"Sure we are in" Juliet said.

"Wonderful so can you recommend any place?" Rick asked.

"Well what kind of food would you like?" Monroe asked.

"Well all this talk about German food I thought maybe some wurst and sauerkraut?" Rick said.

"I know just the place." Monroe said brightly.

They all adjoined to the limo which whisked them to the destination. It was the tavern next to the Eisbiber or Ice Beaver lodge.

"Nice decorum." Rick said as they all sat down.

Everyone in the bar noticed the friendly Blutbad with the Fuchsbau and 3 Humans one was the Grimm's fiancé.

Rick was looking around and spotted a few more furry guys at the bar. They had woged involuntarily.

Monroe was talking about how fine the food was when he looked up and saw several of the Ice Beavers had woged. Monroe was at a quandary there was no way to prevent his friends to seeing the Ice Beavers but in all manner Wessen Rick seemed to enjoy the conversation more than the furry folk surrounding the bar.

Monroe just kept up the conversation. Kate whose back was to the bar was talking to Juliet. Their orders were given and the conversation was light and fun. Kate was enjoying Portland even if she had to stop a bunch of bank robbers in masks.

Soon the food was eaten and the guys at the bar disappeared as it was time to pay the check. Looking at his watch there was another hour before the signing could begin.

Rosalee had invited them all to her tea and herbal shop. So they paid and in the Car Rick asked Monroe.

"Monroe you know this town. What was with all those furry guys at bar wearing workmen clothes?" Rick asked.

Juliet did not notice nor did Rosalee. Monroe inform her of the Ice Beaver's involuntary woge.

"Oh you saw the Ice Beavers?" Juliet excitedly said. "That was the first Wessen I saw."

Wessen? There is that word again. What does it mean? Rick asked.

"Well Wessen was a word to describe people who are not all human but have other traits as well." Monroe said.

"Oh they are sort of Animal Human hybrids?" Rick said.

"Yeah exactly like that. These hybrids are called collectively Wessen. To ordinary Humans you can only see the Human side. But in special cases Humans are able to see the Animal side too. We call that woge." Monroe said.

"We? Are you Wessen too? What about you Rosalee? Juliet?" Kate asked.

She was normally skeptical but lately she was going more with it.

"Well…" Monroe said.

"So the furry guys in workmen clothes are Ice Beavers?" Rick asked. "How many different Wessen are there?"

"Well nobody actually knows maybe the Grimms but nobody asked them." Monroe said.

"Grimms? As in plural…?" Kate asked.

"Well yeah Grimms hunt Wessen who are bad news. You see some Wessen find Humans delicious. So to prevent all the Humans from being preyed upon the Grimms were formed. They are Humans with extra strength and could see the Wessen in non woge state." Monroe said.

"So the Grimms kill to protect? Sounds like a supernatural cop to me." Rick said.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Rosalee said. "Here is the Tea shop."

"Driver please pull over" Rick said in to the intercom which had been sealed during the trip.

They all got out and entered the shop.


	41. Chapter 41

Rick was fascinated there were so many things to look at and touch in this small shop. Rick was looking at a cure for Hag warts. He wondered what in the world was a Hag wart?

Monroe looked over Rick's shoulder.

"That is a potent cure. A Hag is a particular nasty Wessen. It eats little children. In your lore it is called a Sea Hag. And the power to ensnare children resides from the Wart on its nose. The larger and uglier the wart is the more powerful the Hag." Monroe explained.

So this potion makes the wart fall off? Rick asked.

"Yeah that is the idea but to administer the cure you have to use a device which punctures the stomach. It is pretty medieval in design. So you have to immobilize the Hag before the cure can be introduced." Monroe said.

"That is fascinating." Rick said.

Kate was talking with Rosalee.

"So these Wessen have they always lived within Human communities?" Kate asked.

"Oh no they usually were in the woods a ways distance from the Human activities. Only with modern times did the idea of Wessen living in and among Humans was floated. There are still some purists who believe we should stay apart from the Humans. Those I think you met today. Those are the troublemakers. They transformed in front of Humans. That is forbidden." Rosalee said.

"So what the Ice Beavers did was against Wessen Law?" Kate asked.

"Well technically they did not break any law since you are a consort of a Grimm. They were sort of given special permission." Rosalee said.

"I see then Grimms are a very special case?" Kate asked.

"Oh yes the Grimms are only lower than the Royals." Rosalee said.

"What the Wessen have Royalty?" Kate exclaimed.

"Calm down Kate. Yeah it was news to me too but yes they do exist. It is a fascinating culture based on Power." Juliet said.

"So these Royals they live in palaces?" Kate asked.

Rosalee looked at Monroe for help.

"Excuse me Rick" Monroe said. "Rosalee do you need help?"

"Well Kate wanted to know about Wessen Royalty. I know so little about it. I hope you can field her questions." Rosalee said.

"Ok Kate what exactly can I do for you?" Monroe asked.

"I was wondering does Wessen Royalty live in palaces?" Kate asked.

"Well some do who stayed in the old country. However, some do not who have travelled away from the seats of power. Nick's police captain is a good example. He is a Royal but instead of plotting the demise of other Royals he learned to become a protector of all citizens. He is a person Juliet had an affair with a few months back." Monroe said.

Juliet Blushed.

"On her defense she was hexed by a Hexenbeast. So she could not control herself." Monroe added.

"Hex? How were you hexed?" Kate asked.

"Well by a Cat scratch by a very mean Cat who was subsequently killed by a convenient car." Monroe said.

"It was like a disease. The Cat was a vector carrying it. It put me in a Coma for several weeks. Then the captain did a purification ritual and saved me in which the second phase of the disease became apparent. I literally thought I was losing my mind." Juliet said smiling.

"So you are no longer under this hex?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Nick saved me." Juliet gushed.

"Well I guess what they say is true. True love is the most potent of all magic." Kate said.

"What you watch Once Upon a Time too? Small world I loved that show!" Rosalee said being all fan girlish. "What do you expect Emma going to fall for Hook?"

"No I see Emma too wrapped in Bae to fall for Killian!" Rick said.

"Rick and I disagree. I think the pirate has a good chance of wooing the young lass." Kate said.

The discussion devolved into one about the various motives and loves of these fictional characters. Rick looked at his watch.

"It was great meeting and discussing all aspects of the supernatural but Kate and I have a prior engagement. Perhaps we can meet later? You have our phone numbers give us a call or text if you want to meet up." Rick said.

"Oh yeah I will see if Nick or Hank can get away. I am sure you will have much to discuss with your fellow Grimm." Monroe said.

"I would like to meet this police captain too while we are still here." Kate said.

"Great well we will be here for another 3 days hopefully we can arrange something Ok? Well good bye." Rick said.

Everyone said their farewells and adjourned to the Tea shop. Kate and Rick boarded the limo which took them to the next place for the book signing.

\\\\\

When they got to the book store which was in a different part of the Mall both Gina and Paula were there.

"Rick, where have you been?" Gina fussed.

"Hello Gina, Paula I see they have let you out of the police station. Did you have a pleasant experience?" Rick asked. "As for where Kate and I were is none of your business."

Gina was not used to having such an assertive Rick. She knew something was up and she did not like it. Paula as usual was yammering at him as he was getting set up. Kate was amused by the activities. The book signing was a long as this morning. It was non stop until everyone got their picture and book signed. Rick was adamant that no one would be turned away. Rick was surprised to see the Ice Beavers in line too. They were apologizing very much to the both of them. Finally the line was gone.

\\\\\

Kate called home to talk to her father and Alexis. Martha was indisposed.

"Well anywhere you go you hit the news young lady!" Jim said smiling.

Kate groaned as Rick stuck his head in front of the screen.

Hi Pumpkin , Jim where is my Mother I hope she has not been driving you both crazy? Rick asked.

"Dad Grams is fine she just is indisposed. So fighting crime wherever you go huh?" Alexis smirked.

"Oh you know about that?" Rick asked.

"Well Yeah it is all over the tube and Net where have you been under a rock?" Alexis said.

"No we have met some delightful people. We have been spending time with them." Kate said.

"I see…I wonder if you met that McDreamy Nick Burkhart?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis… that is Detective Burkhart and he has a fiancé. She is a very delightful person too. Besides they are friend of Sgt Wu." Rick admonished his Daughter.

"Dad I was only joking. So I did not see either Paula or Gina where were they?" Alexis asked.

"Well at the police station all day thank you very much!" Rick said.

"I guess you appreciated that huh Dad? Kate Dad hates being on the short leash around those two gatekeepers." Alexis confided.

"Alexis I am right here!" Her Dad admonished.

"Yeah I know Dad but this is for Kate's benefit. So how do you like Portland?" Alexis asked ignoring her Dad who was making funny faces at the screen.

Kate rolled her eyes and swatted her husband.

"Rick stop that!" Kate admonished. "And to answer your question I like it what little I have seen."

Rick complied while the call continued then they ended the call waving good bye to the screen.


	42. Chapter 42

Rick had just got a off the Skype call when he got a text. It was from Nick. He gave him directions to a storage facility. It was typical Portland weather when they arrived. On the text it described the worn airstream and his jeep. Rick saw them both and told the driver to stop. Kate unfortunately stepped right in the puddle and sank her 4 in heel into the mud. She was about to fall when Rick scooped her up and was carrying her when he knocked at the door of the trailer.

Nick opened the door. He saw the two wet visitors and stepped aside to let them in. Rick sat Kate down on the couch while Nick was finding the place where his Aunt stored the towels. Rick was fascinated with each drawer opened there was something new. Nick finally found the towels and handed one to each.

"So quite a place you have here" Rick said standing up unfortunately the roof of the airstream in that area was low and he proceeded to hit his head.

Ow! Rick said as he sat back down.

Nick's attention was on the books. He looked up and had a small smile on his face.

"Oh so sorry about that low ceiling I should have warned you. I forget you are as about as tall as Monroe and he has to stoop to get in here." Nick said.

"So what do you want to show me?" Rick asked with his eyes full of delight.

"Ok so I understand you've talked to Monroe?" Nick asked "and by the way thanks again with the Blutbaden they were hopped up on something."

"Yeah no problem. So what are all these books?" Rick asked "and all these other things?"

"Ok I know you are new to our heritage. But suffice it to say our relatives were not the most fair to most of the supernatural. However, they did write down all their encounters after they were vanquished in these books." Nick said.

"You mean they were killed?" Rick and Kate both said together. Kate had dried off enough to join her husband. She was reading the page which Nick had opened.

"You were not kidding…Your relatives did some horrific things." Kate said pointing out the passages.

"What you read German? That is great I'm beginning to learn some but I rely on Monroe to translate. By the way he should have been here by now." Nick said. I'll give him a call and find out why there is a delay.

Kate watched Nick turn his back and was deep in conversation. Rick could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Nick returned a bit crimson.

"It seems Monroe is going to not be with us tonight. He is in the middle of a rush order for a Brauerschwien with the bad case of the hives. It could be potentially fatal so that is that. Luckily Kate here can translate for us." Nick said.

"Ok Nick what do you want translated?" Kate said.

"This page here would be good." Nick said. "It is the Origin of the Grimms."

Kate read out loud.

_During the Reign of Fredrick lord of all the Holy Roman Empire a call was sent forth through out the land. It was answered by one family the Grimms. They alone had the knowledge and power to heed the Emperor's call. They measured 157. They were all knighted and given the duty to protect the realm._

"Wait we are knights of old?" Rick asked.

"Apparently so" Nick replied.

"Hush you all! It is hard to read the ink is so faded." Kate admonished the two of them.

_It came to pass that the Grimms grew in numbers as the fairy folk declined. It was a time of great feasting. The evil plaguing the land was vanquished. The Royalty now found a new problem. They too were part of the evil. The Grimms were slaughtered by treachery. This left only two brothers who were hunted as the evil they once were. Knowing this knowledge should not be lost they published it as Children Stories so that the knowledge was still available to those who could read. The secret oath was still kept to fight the evil. The Grimms were never to exert power of the Royals again. In the reign of Alexandra of the Hapsburg Empire gave refuge to the Brothers. They swore allegiance to the Family. _

"There is more if you want me to read it." Kate said.

"No that is quite enough" Nick said.

"So your family was slaughtered by Wessen they hunted in the Royal Families?" Rick asked.

"I guess so" Nick replied.

"I see so because of the slaughter the Grimms became secretive?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it was news to me when I started seeing them too. I thought I was crazy." Nick said.

"I never said anything about what I saw." Rick said quietly. "I was already an outcast in my younger years."

"I came late to the game. I mean I was always strong and even more so when I was frightened. Kids would not play with me. They always told me I was scary." Nick sadly said.

"Me Too" Rick said. "Say I wonder if we are relatives?"

"Well could you not have a simple test? I mean Rick's DNA profile is in the NYPD database is yours in the Portland one?" Kate asked.

"Yes it is but I would need my Captain to sign off to do a search. I'm not too sure he will do it." Nick said.

"Why?" Kate and Rick both asked in Unison.

"You did hear about the tryst of Juliet and the Captain?" Nick said.

They both nodded their heads.

"Well He and I got into it in his apt then destroyed the place until Hank showed up. So I broke lots of his favorite antiques. So I'm not the one to ask him." Nick said.

"So what if I did?" Kate asked. "Inter dept courtesy and all that."

"Well that might work. I could bring you in tomorrow say around 2 PM?" Nick said  
"that of course if another random crime is not occupying my time."

"Well 2 PM is fine the book signing should end by then." Rick said. "Come on Kate we need to get back to the hotel and clean off your shoes."

"Oh is your shoe stuck in that puddle?" Nick asked.

"Yes only Kate's foot came up." Rick said.

"I am so sorry Kate that puddle is like quicksand that shoe is lost forever." Nick said.

"So why don't you do something about it?" Rick asked.

"Well I'm a Grimm and there is much in this trailer the evil kind would want. So it is a protection. Most everyone knows about it that is authorized to be here. The others well let's say they will not return nor will they spread any knowledge either." Nick said.

"Nick thanks for the information but next time you invite someone that detail would be good to know." Rick said.

"So sorry I have so few visitors here." Nick said "I forgot please forgive me."

Rick shuddered to think that if he was not around Kate would not be either. He had saved her again.

"Kate, do you know what that means?" Rick asked.

"No Rick but I'm sure you are going to tell me." Kate said rolling her eyes at her husband.

"That is save number 14 and you are still at 9!" Rick crowed.

"What you are still on that silly count?" Kate said.

Nick looked at the married pair with a smile on his face. He could not believe they track of how many times each saved the other.

"Well I love a good argument as the next fellow but I hav clock muster so we need to leave." Nick said.

Rick stopped in mid sentence and looked at the Grimm.

"Oh yes of course come on Kate the limo is waiting." Rick said scooping up his bride.

They all said their goodbyes and Rick was sure to avoid that puddle as they entered the limo. Soon they were back at the hotel Paula was waiting for them.

"Not now Paula" Rick said.

"If not now then when Rick? This is important." Paula asked.

"What is it Paula?" Rick said exasperatedly.

"You are both to be given a medal for both your involvement in thwarting the bank robbers." Paula excitedly said. "You can not buy this kind of publicity."

"Ok Paula set it up both Kate and I have not eaten and are tired, Good Night Paula!" Rick said ushering her out the door.

Rick turned to his wife.

"Let's get out of these wet clothes and I will draw you a bath." Rick said.

"Ok Rick, order something soon I'm starving." Kate said while disappearing into the bathroom.

Rick stood momentarily stunned with the receiver in his hand. He finally heard the operator. He ordered the food and a wine. It would be ready once they finished round one and two in the bathroom.

"Kate… Who's your Daddy?" Rick said entering the tub.

They were relaxing after two wonderful love makings rounds. The dinner was gone too and they were relaxing in the bed.

"So Mrs. Castle are you enjoying yourself?" Rick asked.

"Yes Rick very much." Kate said sleepily as she snuggled into her husband. "I love you"

Rick kissed his wife's forehead and spoke.

"I love you too Kate Always." Rick said tenderly then he yawned soon sleep found him too.


	43. Chapter 43

Kate and Rick were awoken at 7:30 AM by a frantic phone call. Rick answered it.

"Hello?" Rick said.

"Hello Rick this is Juliet. Nick did not come home last night and I am worried. I know you went to the trailer but morning I went to the lot and the trailer was missing. Did you say or hear anything that Nick was going somewhere?" Juliet asked.

Rick nudged Kate as he held his hand over his phone. He mouthed. T.

Kate nodded and got the shower started.

"No Juliet. However, both Kate and I are at your disposal. Have you called Monroe?" Rick asked.

"No answer there. Rosalee has not seen him either. He left after creating the potion." Juliet replied.

"Juliet call Nick's Captain this disappearance can not be coincidental." Rick said. "Give the Captain my number. Then we all need to meet. I suggest Rosalee Tea Shop?"

"That is good idea Rick I knew I could depend on you." Juliet said hanging up.

"Ok Kate we need to shower quickly I'm expecting a phone call from Nick's Captain." Rick said.

"Really Rick what is going on?" Kate asked.

"It seems Nick and Monroe are missing as well as his trailer." Rick said.

"Ok Rick I understand these people are important to you." Kate said kissing her husband.

"Yeah Important is an understatement Kate. Nick is the key which is unlocking my whole life. I need him to understand me." Rick said getting undressed.

/

Captain Renard was entering his office. He noticed that Nick was missing but Hank was just waking with his first cup of coffee. He smiled to think that his Lt was so predictable. He looked at his phone he grimaced there was listings for Adalind. He wondered why that witch was calling him.

The phone rang in his hand. He looked it was Juliet. His heart panged a bit for her.

"Captain Renard?" He said.

"Sean this is Juliet. Listen Nick is missing. I need you to contact someone and please do not be surprised. It was a big surprise to us too." Juliet said.

"Who do you want me to call Juliet?" The Captain asked gently.

"Richard Castle Sean he is like Nick." Juliet said.

"The Novelist? I see well yes I can do that." The Captain said.

"Thanks Sean I will see you soon." Juliet said hanging up.

/

Both Monroe and Nick were being rolled back in forth as the trailer swayed dangerously down the road. They both were bound tight. They awoke to the most massive headache either of them had ever experienced. Monroe had aftertaste of Magic.

He recalled being surprised when he saw Adalind back in Portland. Then the purple vapors she blew into his face. He stayed upright just long enough to see him being tipped into Nick's Trailer. He needed to warn them all Adalind had her mojo back.

Nick was surprised when he was locking up the Trailer. It was fortunate the attacker was using such clumsy henchmen three of the five ended up in the Mud puddle. Unfortunately Nick was not expecting the sleeping potion. Nick's mind was clearing. It was obvious the person driving had no idea how to stop a trailer from swaying.

"Monroe are you awake?" Nick groggily said.

"Nick…? Nick is that you?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah we are in the Trailer and someone is driving my Jeep. Can you remember what happened? My mind is a bit fuzzy." Nick said.

"Yeah I remember now it was Adalind. Nick she blew a spell on me. She has her Mojo back Nick." Monroe said.

"How was that possible?" Nick asked "I thought I removed that evil from her."

"She got it back. It must have been Painful." Monroe said.

"Monroe on the next roll you need to link with my arms. That will stop the rolling." Nick said.

"Ok Nick on 1 2 3…" Monroe counted down.

Monroe reached out his massive arms. He had Woge and was able to grasp Nick's arms and almost wrenched them out of their sockets but Nick was stopped.

"That is good Monroe now can you reach my knife? It is just above you…that's it just raise your leg a bit higher…you are doing great. You got it! Wonderful now drag it back ok hold it there." Nick said.

Nick moved his bindings up and down on the sharpened blade. Eventually he felt the bindings loosen then he was free. He took the knife and removed the rest of the bindings. They were both free. Nick found two Gas masks and two gas grenades. When they were going to stop they will have a surprise of their own.

\\\\\

Rick had gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Rick answered.

"Hello this is Captain Renard of the Portland police Dept am I speaking with Richard Castle?" He asked.

"Yes this is he Captain. It is good to hear from you. I think we have a situation. Nick is missing and so is Monroe." Rick said.

"Yes I have been informed. I have set up Road blocks and there are choppers in the sky. We are doing everything we can." The Captain said. "Unfortunately, this is the weekend before the 4th the woods are crawling with like sized trailers."

"I think we can find them a different way meet me at Rosalee Tea Shop in an hour?" Rick said.

"Ok I think I can do that." The Captain said.

"Good Captain I will meet you there." Rick said.

\\\\\

Rick and Kate were at the Tea Shop along with a strange woman. Rick seemed to know her well. Kate was not yet informed what was going on and what reason this strange woman was here either. Rosalee the perfect hostess had tea cakes and herbal tea to drink as they waited for the rest of the people to arrive. The woman was enthralled in seeing all the different ingredients which would make her job easier. Finally, the rest of the group arrived.

"Juliet did you get the items I requested?" Rick asked.

"Yes Rick here is his hairbrush and handkerchief." Juliet said.

"Good and you Rosalee?" Rick asked.

"Yeah here is some of his fur and his old boot." Rosalee said.

"Good Rosalee." Rick said "I guess it is time to introduce my guest. People this is Paige Hallowell. She will locate both Monroe and Nick for us. Paige would you please."

"Thanks Rick…I understand that magic is involved. So I could normally scry them by speaking their name then use the scrying crystal. But that form can not spot hidden areas. So I need to rub the crystal against these objects one at a time. Each time the crystal will get closer and closer to the hidden location. I need absolute silence." She said.

She did the ritual and each time it dropped in the same place.

"Here it is. It's on Mt. Hood in a Cave on the northeast side." Paige said. "Well that is where they are good luck in retrieving them."

"Thanks Paige I will be seeing both you and your sisters at the P3 on the 14th." Rick said.

"Ok Rick we will be expecting you. Kate are you going to be there too?" Paige asked.

"No Paige I will be doing my gig solo that trip." Rick said.

"Oh well it is finally nice to meet you Kate." Paige said. "Bye Rick I'll see you on the 14th."

She folded up her map and put away her crystal then stepped outside then vanished into the Portland weather.


	44. Chapter 44

After Paige had left the discussion started on what they would need to do to go rescue Monroe and Nick. Rick started the conversation.

"Ok it took them at least half the night to arrive at this location." Rick said.

Everyone agreed.

"So they must have created defenses. So this is a Tea Shop what sort of potions and concoctions can you create to deal with whatever magical and physical opponents?" Rick asked.

Rosalee thought about it and came up with several ideas.

"Those are good Rosalee you should get on them right away. Captain this is a pretty remote area. Are you able to get enough manpower up there to surround and isolate?" Rick asked.

"Yes I can get at least 20 men and fly them up on the mountain." The Captain said.

"Good make sure they are equipped with special goggles and breathing masks. Also make sure you have good way to prevent outside communications too. It would be no good if a voice was able to penetrate from the outside." Rick said.

"Rick what are you thinking?" Kate asked.

"Kate imagine you are a wizard and you want to defend a great treasure from normal humans what would you use?" Rick said.

"Well since it seems everything in a story book is real then I would be on the look out for illusions and suggestions. There are creatures that can do both the Siren and the Poltergeist." Kate said.

Rick nodded.

"So with polarized lenses the phantoms of illusion can be pierced. With the ears allowing only electronic communication would solve the other." Kate said. "Also with night vision you can pierce the night."

"Exactly and heavy weapons would take down the shock troops." Rick said. "Oops we need to be going. So Captain how quickly could you get these ready?"

"It would take some time perhaps tonight at midnight. As I see you need to attend to your business so should I. Mr. Castle and Kate it has been a pleasure to meet you." The captain said.

"Captain… May I take up another moment of your time?" Kate asked as they were walking away from the planning meeting.

"Certainly Kate how may I help you?" He said.

"Captain these may sound like a weird request but I would like a comparison DNA between my husband and Detective Nick Burkhart." Kate said.

"I see you want proof that they are related?" The Captain asked.

"Yes but not only related but more importantly how closely?" Kate said. "Rick's DNA is on file with NYPD I can get you access and Nick's is in the Portland PD database."

"Yes I see well I will set up the forms that you will need to sign. I understand we have a 2 PM ceremony I will have them by then." The Captain said ducking into his car.

"Thank you Captain." Kate said as she entered the limo where Rick was waiting.

"So what was that all about Kate?" Rick asked.

"Nothing much just inter dept courtesy." Kate said.

"I see" Rick said kissing his wife as the car whisked them to the 10 AM signing. This time it was in a southern part of the city at another mall.

"Rick why is it that most of these signings are at malls?" Kate asked striding next to him.

"I guess the small independent booksellers don't have the ability to withstand the major crowds." Rick said walking passed all the fans in line. Most had one form of the new book or another of his myriad of books. Kate could only marvel at the size of the crowd. She knew her husband was popular but on a Friday? Kate should have known better with the publicity of Rick being awarded by Portland PD and the Mayor there was a curiosity factor too.

Rick was being fussed upon by Paula and Gina pulled Kate aside.

"So are you the one I have to thank for delaying him again?" Gina said.

"Rick is a big guy he chooses what he wants to do. I have no influence on him at all." Kate admitted.

"Is that so?" Gina said then walked away.

Rick sidled up behind his wife and asked in her ear.

"So what did the She Dragon want to talk about?" Rick said nuzzling against her ear.

"Rick stop that. She thought I had the power to control you." Kate said thoughtfully.

"Well ya you do in certain things. I would rarely go against your wishes or at least your tacit understanding." Rick said.

"Why is that?" Kate asked as they were both seated.

"Kate it is simple I love and fear you at the same time!" Rick said.

"You spoke those words which are coming from a Man who subdues Blutbaden! I find it fairly intoxicating." Kate said.

"Well coming from a Woman who subdued a Hexenbeast I take that as a compliment." Rick whispered.

Soon they were engulfed with the people all eager to see the Dynamic Duo as it was listed on the storefront banner.

\\\\\

Monroe and Nick were waiting as the trailer stopped moving and some voices were heard then it was complete silence. Nick looked at Monroe

"Monroe can you hear anything?" Nick asked getting out his phone. "Darn there is no cell reception either."

"Well I heard echoes before we stopped. I think we are in a cave." Monroe said sniffing the air. Yeah I smell must and mold both indicators of a cave. It is a wet one too. I could hear water running." Monroe said.

"Just great try the door" Nick said.

"It won't budge it's locked." Monroe said.

"Well use some of the famed Blutbaden strength?" Nick said.

"I am but it is still not moving! We are trapped in here until whoever placed the lock on the door will return and unlock it." Monroe said.

"That is not great!" Nick said.

"Don't worry Nick I believe your fellow Grimm will find you soon." Monroe said "Nick I'm hungry is there any food in here?"

\\\\\

They finished the signing and whisked to City hall.

"Rick is the Mayor up for re-election?" Kate asked.

"I don't know maybe why?" Rick asked.

"I just don't like these dog and pony shows." Kate said.

"Yeah I know you don't but you did subdue the criminal mastermind. To me that deserves an award." Rick said kissing his wife.

"Yeah I guess I did do that." Kate whispered back.

"Look Kate it will be fine." Rick said as the car slowed then stopped.

"Ok Kate it is show time." Rick said pulling out his sunglasses.

The podium was setup and the Mayor gave a speech then handed both Kate and Rick the award and then many photos were taken with the Mayor shaking hands with Rick then Kate. Then Kate and Rick with the award. Afterward the Captain approached with something in his hand.

"Ah Detective Beckett here is the form you requested please sign here and here." The Captain said.

Kate looked at him.

"Did you happen to bring a pen?" Kate asked.

"No So sorry I usually carry one." The captain said patting his pockets.

"Did I hear someone was in the need of a pen?" Rick asked. "Here Kate is one."

"Thanks Rick." Kate said grabbing the pen then turning to the Captain she signed the forms.

They all left the ceremony in the limo.

"Rick, I am curious myself. I'd checked with my sources. Your family was not listed as a recognized Grimm." The captain said while riding in the limo.

"Really I never knew you all tracked my kind as well." Rick said.

"Well the history of yours and mine families has been useful for a very long time. They wanted to make sure it stayed that way so the Grimm registry was created" the Captain said.

"I see that is not such a comforting thought." Rick said.

"Well it is what it is." The Captain said.

They stopped at the police station the Captain had left.

Just then Kate got a phone call it was her Captain.

"Hello Sir?" Kate said.

"Detective Beckett I need you back to New York tomorrow. The DA has quick paced the Yung case and needs to speak with you in person." Gates said.

"Yes Sir I will be there." Kate said then hung up.

"Kate what is wrong?" Rick asked.

"Rick I need to meet with the DA in the morning. I am so sorry Rick I have to go." Kate said.

"And here I knew we were enjoying this trip way too much." Rick quipped.

Rick got on the phone and found Frank. He was luckily free but the plane would not arrive at Portland until 10PM. Kate was told.

"Great we can do one last signing then eat and I will see you off." Rick said.

"Yeah I'll miss everything going on tonight." Kate said in a morose tone.

"Yeah you will." Rick said kissing his wife "but at least we have a little time before the next signing. James to the hotel please." Rick said.

"Right away Mr. Castle" the limo driver spun around to deposit them at the hotel.

Rick and Kate wasted no time to start rounds one and two. Soon they were sated and hungry as Rick and Kate showered food was brought up. They exited the shower to pay the porter the tip. Dressed in robes they fed one another which ended up as a food fight. They had to shower again then they dressed and were whisked for the next signing period. Kate and Rick informed Paula and Gina that Kate was leaving and to adjust the schedule forthwith. The signing was even bigger than the first 3.

It was 8:30PM as they went one more round of lovemaking at the hotel and ate dinner together. They were both reluctant to let the other go. They ended up at the executive terminal right at 10 PM. Kate gave her husband a kiss and exited the limo to run in the rain to the stairwell. There she turned to see her husband mouth ' U' She smiled and blew him a kiss then entered the plane. Rick sadly watched as the plane lifted off. He had alerted both Alexis and Martha of the change of plans. They were eager to see her but sad he was not coming.

Rick was deposited at the Tea Shop just a little after 11 PM.


	45. Chapter 45

Rick was not allowed to feel sorry. He had a Grimm to find. He looked over all the potions and preparations that the master Chemist or should that be Alchemist created.

"These are fine Rosalee you did great." Rick said. "So run me down these separate bottles?"

"Ok the Blue liquid is stinging nettles. It will irate as like itching powder but worst it will incapacitate any one it comes in contact." She warned.

"The red ones are Greek fire. They will burst into flames on contact with the air." She said.

"The Green ones is slippery oil. It causes no friction. So you opponent can not do anything until the oil is removed any good degreaser will work. So do not get it on you." She warned.

"What is in the purple bottles?" Rick asked.

"Those are sleeping gas. Very effective within 15 ft. Make sure you are covered too since it affects open skin." She concluded.

"We made 20 of each. Rick make sure every man has all 4." Juliet said.

"Juliet I will bring back Nick unharmed" Rick said. "That goes for Monroe too Rosalee."

/

Rick met with the Captain as they readied their gear. Rick made sure all the police officers going knew what each bottle did. They climbed aboard the choppers for the night assault. The choppers dropped them on both above and below the Cave opening. They could see the trailer when the chopper passed by with the light. Rick hoped that both Nick and Monroe were still ok. The pilot signaled he was going up on station. The bright light illuminated the area. The men advanced slowly when a bunch of wild looking men and women came pouring out of the Cave/

"Zombies" Rick said into the comms "everyone use the Green bottle."

Every man was ready and they tossed in unison at the Zombie hordes. The bottles burst and the Zombies were slipping all over each other and got in the way of each other. They snarled ineffectively.

"One down I wonder what else is next?" Rick asked.

He did not have to wait until hordes of were bears were coming out.

Switch to Bean bag rounds! The Captain ordered they fired. Most of the bears were down "Use 3 bottles of the sleeping gas" Rick said as he pointed out the men to break their bottles.

The Bears fell fast asleep as the purple cloud drifted over the Zombies and they dropped too.

"That is two groups down move forward slowly" Rick said.

That is when the group of shadows came out. It frightened the men. Rick knew he had to act fast so he smashed the red bottles over the wraiths. They immediately caught fire. Once the men saw that the Greek fire was the key they all rallied. The Wraiths were defeated. Inside the trailer Monroe could hear again.

"Nick I think our liberators are here." Monroe said.

"That is good stand at the ready to drop whoever opens that door!" Nick said.

"Right Nick. Someone is coming" Monroe said.

"Monroe now!" Monroe threw the gas grenade. Then a person clad in body armor which said police stood in the door way. The person tossed them a pair of earwigs.

"It is for the Siren. I know she is out there somewhere but we do not need you two go crazy on us." Rick said. "What was the gas in that grenade?"

"Oh…it was sleeping gas. Rick am I glad to see you!" Monroe said.

"Ok it looks like the area is cleared." Rick said "Let's go."

Both Monroe and Nick exited the trailer.

"Yep I was right it was a Cave. So Rick how did you find us?" Monroe asked.

"Well I had a friend scry for you." Rick said.

"Scry?" Nick asked.

"It is sympathetic magic." Monroe explained.

"Well it was. She used your hair and bit of clothing to home in on you." Rick said.

"Rick who do you know that can do that?" Nick asked looking over the wreck his Jeep was in.

It looked like someone Woge and then got mad. There were claw marks in the front panel the seats were shredded. And there was no steering wheel. Nick looked at the damage. It was time to get a new vehicle anyway with both Juliet and him working. They could afford it.

Nick stayed until the tow truck came and picked up the jeep and the trailer then placed them both on the flatbed.

"So is there any sign of Adalind?" The Captain asked.

"No sign there is nothing to say she was even here. I think Captain your attack was done before she got here." Nick said. "If she was ever coming here is debatable."

"Yeah I agree there is no scent of her here." Monroe said.

"I guess I have to pick you up in the morning" Hank said.

"If you would Hank it would be nice." Nick said. "Monroe, would you take Juliet to work?"

"Hank once Nick gets in I will assign him a squad car for the duration." The Captain said. "Let's pack it up and go home!"

Getting sorted Sgt Wu noticed someone. He brought Nick's attention.

"Hey wait up with the trailer in a moment." Nick said telling the tow driver to stop.

Nick climbed up into the trailer to read how to vanquish the Demon The Baron. Seeing nothing he dropped another sleeping potion on him then stepped away from the tow truck.

\\\\

The Baron was transported to the secure facility. Rick knew he needed extra help this was a demon and a large order on too.

Rick pulled out the phone then called Paige. Who got up Piper to make a vanquishing potion. Once ready Paige orbed in.

"Rick one Vanquishing potion just for you." Paige said.

"Thank Paige there is your demon. Guys this is Paige Hallowell…Paige the guys. That is Captain Renard, Hank Griffin, Nick Burkhart and Monroe." Rick said.

"Ok just stand back." She commanded.

Paige threw the potion at the sleeping Demon then in a flash she said the binding spell which sent the demon off this realm. Once the smoke cleared The Baron was gone.

Paige hugged Rick then shook hands with the others then orbed out.

"Who or what is that?" Nick asked.

"Well I just call her Paige." Rick said.

"So she can teleport?" Nick asked.

"I think she calls it orbing but I guess it is the same thing. If you can excuse me it has been a long night" Rick said yawning.

"Yes of course let's get everyone out of here and to bed." The Captain ordered.

/

Kate arrived just about 5 AM in Teeterboro. The limo was there to pick her up and place her at the loft. She had just tiptoed into their bedroom when the phone rang it was Rick.

"Rick love how did the rescue go?" Kate said looking at the tire visage of her beloved.

"It went fine how was your flight?" Rick yawned.

"I slept most of the way." Kate said.

"Well take a bath or something I will be dreaming of you tonight. Goodbye my Love." Rick said.

"Goodbye my Love" Kate said closing the connection.

Rick eased into the sheets and was fast asleep in moments.


	46. Chapter 46

Kate looking at the clock the meet was not until 10:30. It was 6 now. Breakfast would be wasted not even her wake at the crack of dawn Father was up. Alexis was sleeping too as Kate padded quietly into their Bedroom. Kate looked around it felt strange not having him in or near her. She shivered. She knew what to do. Getting dressed she was going to do a workout routine. She had watched her husband and found his routine a very challenging one. She determined anything he could do she could also. So she set her mind to the routine. About 30 mins into the routine she was exhausted. She could not figure out where did her husband keep that extra tank? She was feeling the pleasant burn when she eased herself into the hot tub with all the jets on full volume. She set the nature sounds to a Rainstorm and eased back. Soon she was asleep.

Alexis awoke knowing her step Mom was back. She had been using the Sauna and Hot tub in the Morning and was startled to see her Mom nude and in the tub. Alexis was not a prude in anyway but seeing your Mom al natural was an Ew Factor Ten.

Alexis cleared her throat after the scream. Her red face was matching the color of her hair. She really deserved the name Rick gave her. Kate awoke with a start from Alexis' impromptu scream.

"Alexis? Can you hand me that robe?" Kate said embarrassed.

Alexis turned around and handed the robe as Kate stood up Alexis could not but help admire the form of Kate's body. She was Lithe and Athletic her curves were not that pronounced but enough to know she had some. Kate could not be called buxom but she was proportioned.

"I'm so sorry Alexis what time is it?" Kate said being fully robed now.

"About 9:30" Alexis said.

"Ok again I am so sorry I should have locked the door. It was my bad." Kate apologized.

"That is ok I'm going to use the sauna first anyway." Alexis said.

"Ok" Kate said "have a good session."

She left to get ready and go down stairs to meet and greet her parents.

Kate thought it was true both Jim and Martha were her parents. She had learned much with her association with the older redhead. Calling her Mom was not such stretch anymore.

Kate came into the kitchen to see Martha at the stove and Jim in his wheelchair coaching her on the best way to make eggs.

"You see Martha it is in the wrist action. You need to add much air to get the eggs fluffy." Jim said.

"Hello Daddy!" Kate said

"Katie!" Jim said accepting her hug.

"Mom how is he doing?" Kate asked as she gave a sideways hug to Martha and kiss to the cheek since she was over the hot stove.

"Hi Darling… him…? As cranky as ever..." Martha deadpanned.

"I am not cranky!" Jim defended himself.

"Yes you are. You did not eat enough of the prunes I set out for you! Now you are constipated." Martha scolded the older gentleman.

"Dad you know what the doctor's say you can not afford to get piles!" Kate scolded too. "So eat your prunes!"

Jim grumbled but ate what Martha had placed in his dish.

"Mom I can take over." Kate offered.

"Oh would you? Thanks Dear." Martha relinquished the cooking to Kate as she sat down at the table. She continued to fuss over Jim.

Kate could not but smile this is her family. The most unusual group of human in one area!

Kate plated up the eggs as Alexis came in the room.

"Alexis why were you not still in the Hamptons?" Kate asked as Alexis got out the fruit other than the prunes.

"Everyone had plans which did not include me besides I like being with Grams and Gramps." Alexis said.

Kate knew her best friend from High School Paige had returned but somehow there was no time for Alexis. She had gone to Cornell and seemed to be preoccupied with her new friends. Alexis just no longer fit in.

"Alexis once I am done with the DA we will do something together?" Kate said.

"Yeah Mom I would like that." Alexis said.

"Ok well you figure out what we want to do and I will text you when I am done." Kate said as she said good bye and headed out the door.

\\\\\

Kate was knocking at her Captain's office door.

"Come in Detective." Gates said.

Kate came in the room and was confronted with the DA, Tori and Hiram along with the Captain.

"Thank you for coming I knew you were on administrative leave. I had to have this pretrial meeting. The Defense of the group found in the warehouse has had the trial fast tracked. We go to court in 3 days." The DA said.

"Not a problem Sir" Kate said.

"So Detective can you walk me through all the steps you did when this case began?" The DA asked.

So Kate told him in her words what she and her team discovered.

"So wait it was who exactly that found the first bug?" The DA asked.

"Rick did my husband. He found it when he fell down in the interrogation room it was sitting under the table when he looked up." Kate said.

Hiram nodded his head signifying he was agreeing with her statement.

"Does your husband often slip off a chair?" The DA asked.

Kate would have said yes if she did not witness his acrobat like skills. She thought she did not want to out her husband.

"Yes unfortunately as my team can attest he is a bit of a klutz." Kate said.

"I see so what did you do then?" The DA asked.

"Well Sir Hiram was bagged and earphones were placed on him then sent to a secure location only known to a very select few of NYPD personnel." Kate said.

"I see why did you take such extraordinary precautions?" The DA asked.

"The bug signified an unknown threat for anyone associated with this case. So precautions were necessary." Kate said.

"Ok so Hiram got placed and then is that when you got the immunity agreement for him?" The DA asked.

"Yes after he showed us the website which Tori now has up it allowed us to see the clients of the terrorists. We were able to traces them to the people you now have charged." Kate said.

"I understand you faked Hiram's release?" The DA asked.

"Yes we were able to procure the cooperation of his cousin a Sgt Wu from the Portland Police dept. He was dressed as Hiram and was sent toward the warehouse." Kate said.

"But he did not get there?" The DA asked.

"No he did not since shots were fired and Tactical surrounded the building capturing the group you have that was sent to kill Hiram." Kate said.

"You were not present for this part of the operation is that true?" The DA asked.

"Yes I was ordered to go to the safe house where Sgt Wu was staying and along with CSU determine how supposedly Hiram had escaped." Kate said.

"So who was present?" The DA asked.

"I can answer that. I was in charge of this whole operation and I was there to see this part from the command post set up. Adam was the CSU tech assigned to monitor the sensors in the warehouse." Gates said.

"Ok Captain so you gave the orders that is good. Well I have no problems we will place Hiram on the stand he will explain the meeting and websites Then Tori about what she saw on the website. I will then place you and your husband…By the way where is he?" The DA asked.

"He is on a book tour but he will be back by Tuesday to testify." Kate said.

"Good Good ok then I will place Sgt. Wu on the stand and then the Captain that should wrap it all up." The DA said. "Good Meeting all."

Kate was wondering how Hiram and Tori were recalled. Then she remembered the phone conversation between Frank and Rick.

Kate texted Alexis that she was done.

Alexis called back.

"Hey Mom, how about a double matinee?" Alexis asked.

"Ok I am game where and what are we seeing?" Kate said heading toward her car.

"Iron Man all three of them and Avengers plus Thor and Captain America. It is at the Angelica." Alexis said.

"Sweetie I would love to go but if this not something you want to do with your Father?" Kate asked.

"Mom it is only one day and it is now get over here!" Alexis said.

"I'm on my way" Kate said leaving the precinct.

Her test was coming up soon. Kate was in good spirits.

Kate and Alexis had a great time and were coming back into the loft giggling. Opening the door Kate saw Rick and Sgt Wu standing there.

"Why are you here? Rick" Kate lunged at him then hugged and kissed him tightly.

"Long story but there was a riot at the last book signing. Sgt Wu and I barely got out of there alive." Rick said.

"It was a mess they are blaming it on mass hysteria." Sgt Wu said.

"Yeah it was horrible there were smashing windows and people were just going crazy. Needless to say I picked up Wu here and barreled through the masses." Rick said.

"Yeah then the summons for court appeared. The Captain ordered me back to New York and here we stand." Sgt Wu said.

"Ok well Wu the guest bedroom is all made up. I'll show you where you can bunk." Rick said.

Rick directed Wu to the guest room with the adjoining bathroom.

"Here you go if you need anything knock on mine and Kate's door across the hall. I'll see you in the morning." Rick said.

Rick left as Wu got settled in.

Kate met him at their bedroom.

"Boy I missed you." Kate said kissing and caressing her husband which turned into love making rounds 1 through 3. Kate finally sated curled up around her husband then fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

It was a Sunday morning. Rick and Kate got up at the crack of dawn to don their running gear then headed downstairs to stretch. They were met with a curious sight Sgt Wu and Alexis all decked out in their running gear also.

"Hey Wu…Are ready to hit the streets?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Alexis here wanted a running partner. So I volunteered I almost did not want to get out of bed though. That bed is marvelous and the sheets are…" Wu said.

"I know they are to die for the luxurious feel." Kate added.

"Pumpkin…? Since when do you run?" Rick asked.

"Well in Costa Rica we had to trek long distances and to condition ourselves Greg that is our advisor got us up early everyday for a group run. I guess I got into the habit." She said.

"I see well you are welcome to drop out at any time Kate and I usually do 10 miles. We should be going so follow me" Rick said.

Kate took the lead and Rick stayed back to chat with Alexis. He was so proud of her. He was glad Wu was along he could discuss Grimm things with him and Alexis hearing how unusual her family is admitted to seeing things in Costa Rica she could not understand.

"Dad, I saw this shaman in the jungle transform into a part Cat part Human. Is that what you been seeing? I thought it was a trick of a light but No I did see it. And you are telling me these people are real?" Alexis said.

"Yes Alexis I've seen these things all my life I never told anyone. Most who are not of this family can see the people not in a Wogen state." Rick said.

Wogen? As in German? Alexis asked.

"Yeah was news to me too once Hank and Nick confessed. They could not keep explaining what had happened to me in normal terms." Wu said. "After their explanation it made perfect sense. You are not crazy but normal people who have never experienced this would consider you such."

Wu was puffing it had only been 3 miles and he was dropping out.

"I guess our pace was too fast for you? Here is a fifty catch a cab back to the loft." Rick said.

"Ok Rick I never knew how much endurance you Grimms have. I'm going to rest here by this tree. I will see you later." Wu puffed and huff out.

Rick now not burdened with staying with Wu picked up the pace. Alexis surprisingly kept next to him footfall by footfall.

"I kind of feel sorry for Sgt Wu Dad." Alexis said.

"Why would you be my Daughter older and wiser?" Rick asked.

"He could not keep up and I knew both of us were lagging back for his benefit." Alexis said.

"That is true I spy Kate up ahead want to see who reaches her first?" Rick said.

"Though I know it is going to be you Dad I accept this challenge." Alexis said then hit the burst of speed which momentarily stunned him.

Rick was not expecting his Daughter to have so much reserve. Rick quickly recovered then caught up next to his Daughter they were neck in neck. Kate who had been doing her own pace was suddenly hearing a thunderous sound of rapidly approaching footfalls. She turned around to see both Rick and Alexis bearing down on her. Wu was nowhere in sight. As she watched Rick finally took the lead but Alexis had not given up yet. Rick had reached her and did a little victory dance. Alexis slowed her pace to watch the antics of her old man.

"Just look at him Mom" Alexis said.

"Yeah he is just a big kid. Kate said. So where were you? I lost sight of you awhile ago." Kate said.

"Sgt Wu tuckered out and Dad gave him some money to take a cab. That is when the idea of the race took form. I knew I would not win but there is too much of a competitor in me to let him win easily." Alexis said.

"Congrats in keeping up… He has far more endurance in him than both of us combined." Kate said.

"What he was just humoring me?" Alexis said. "Mom I gave it my all."

"I know that feeling Alexis. I found out how much stamina your father has." Kate said wistfully.

"Ew don't tell me that Mom!" Alexis said.

Kate smirked.

"No I do not mean it that way. Although once you mention it he is a god in the bedroom." Kate teased.

"Oh Mom!" Alexis groaned.

"No I meant something else entirely. His fight with the Blutbaden is what I meant." Kate said.

"What Dad fought a wild beast?" Alexis asked.

"Actually it was two of them at the same time. It was amazing how your Father moved." Kate said.

At this point Rick tired of his victory dance jogged up to them.

"We are at the halfway point what are you two plotting?" Rick said.

"Nothing Alexis was just admiring how much she did not know about you." Kate said giving him a kiss.

"Oh I could get used to that." Rick said returning the kiss and embraced her.

Alexis looked a bit embarrassed. Her parents were not shy with their PDA. Luckily no one was on the trail they were on. There were no witnesses other than her and she was enough thank you.

"Dad Mom if you continue this it will be come indecent quickly." Alexis warned.

"Rick, that is true." Kate said breaking the embrace then dancing away from him.

Rick feeling left out ran to catch up. The three of them started the long trek home.

Half way back Rick had finally gotten control of himself. Alexis and Kate were far ahead of him. They were catching up on things. Rick came up a joined them.

"So Kate tomorrow is the big day huh?" Alexis asked.

Kate was bewildered by the question.

"Huh? What big day? Court is not until Tuesday." Kate said.

"You have forgotten already for shame for shame." Rick said surprising the two.

"Dad, where did you come from? I thought we left you behind miles ago." Alexis sputtered.

"I was enjoying the sights and sounds of this wonderful city." Rick said.

"Oh so in other words you had zoned out. Huh?" Alexis smirked.

"That is such harsh a comment from you Red! It wounds me! Kate, think why have you been off all this time?" Rick said after miming a arrow through the heart.

Alexis giggled at her Father's antics.

Kate was thinking finally she realized tomorrow was the Lieutenant Exam.

"It is my Exam day tomorrow." Kate blurted out.

"Correctamundo!" Rick said kissing his bride.

"I had forgotten after all this excitement 6 weeks had passed. That means Dad visit with the doctor is…"

"On Thursday, Yeah it is a busy week." Rick said.

"Rick what would I do without you?" Kate said kissing him.

Rick smiled then pointed at his head.

"Mind like a steel trap!" Rick said.

"Yeah Dad I have to agree it is…It is always closed!" Alexis smirked.

Kate groaned at the use of such a well worn joke.

"Well Rick you really stepped in it this time." Kate quipped.

Everyone groaned at that one. Kate could not help but smile.

They had returned to the loft and found Sgt Wu with KP duty.

"Wu I appreciate you helping out in all but you are my guest you should not need to cook your own breakfast that either Mine, Kate's or Alexis' job." Rick said.

Alexis turned to her Father and said.

"Speak for yourself Paleface!" With that said she ran up stairs.

Rick looked at Kate.

"I'm with her you opened your mouth it is up to you to remove your foot!" Kate said following up the stairs.

Rick was dumfounded and all the people in the kitchen were laughing.

"Rick you have quite the family and it was no bother I am already done. Go and get yourself cleaned up." Wu said.

Rick turned to go up the stairs. He found Kate already in the shower when he joined her. Rick knew his stomach was waiting for that delectable odor so much it growled in the shower. It put a squash on the amorous ideas he had in his head. Kate stomach too growled in response.

They quickly dressed and were surprised Alexis had beaten the two of them to table. They all dug in to the food as ravenous wolves.


	48. Chapter 48

After devouring everything in sight Kate got up and hugged her Father. She entered the office. Rick sat wondering about his wife's behavior. She never had ever eaten like that before.

"Rick you might want to watch your wife for other signs." Jim said.

"Signs? What are you talking about Jim?" Rick asked.

"Dad you know signs!" Alexis said.

"Rick your wife normally does not eat this much. I remember at the coffee shop she barely ate. I heard from Monroe at the Tavern she did not eat much there. Here she ate like a starving dog. Do you get my drift." Wu said.

"Look Everyone Kate is not Pregnant!" Rick said.

"Are you sure about that Son?" Jim asked.

"What are you not telling me Dad?" Rick asked.

"Well I remember two weeks before Johanna told me of our blessed event. She markedly started eating. Johanna before has always been a picky eater. Then wham out of the blue she was even eating my Sister's cooking… Martha your cooking is Haute Cuisine compared to my Sister. She was so bad she could burn water. Yet Johanna would rave about her cooking and could not wait to return to my sister's house where every thing was burnt."

"Hey I did not burn anything" Wu complained.

"Of course not… It is not always true like Mother like Daughter." Rick said. "So Wu what are you up to doing today?"

"Well Dad Wu and I are going to be tourist. I have it planned out first we go to the Empire State building then to Lady Liberty, over to Brooklyn for a fine art exhibit then ending at his aunt's Chinese restaurant." Alexis said.

"That is all well and good but you need protection. Whoever was after Hiram could still mistake Wu as him. Let me make a phone call." Rick said.

Rick returned after ending his phone call.

"Well you better get dressed it is going to rain. The escorts will be waiting outside the door. So get going." Rick said.

"That was kind of you. Richard. You have the clean up." Martha said as they both exited the room.

Rick looked around it was worst mess than when his Mother cooked. Starting to whistle he started in on the clean up. He was about done when Kate reappeared.

"So Rick what is for lunch?" Kate said.

"Kate are you feeling ok?" Rick asked.

"Yeah but doing the practice tests I got powerfully hungry." Kate said as her stomach agreed by rumbling.

"What about Grilled Cheese?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good but would you mine burning it just a little." Kate said. "There is nothing worst than a soggy grilled cheese."

When Kate asked for burnt food alarm bells started ringing in his head.

"Ok One burnt Grilled Cheese coming up." Rick said.

"I think I will have a wine with my cheese." Kate said,

"Wine? Oh Dear since Mother has quit I have neglected restocking. We drank the last bottle a little over two weeks ago." Rick said.

"Ok well Grape juice then." Kate said.

Rick poured a tall glass of juice and plated the burnt Grill Cheese.

"Rick! I said slightly burnt! This is totally burnt." Kate said looking at the offending item.

"Well you should not distract the chef while he is in the motion of creation." Rick said turning around to attempt a better sandwich.

Kate stomach growled again and Kate looked at the sandwich and by the time Rick bought the replacement it was gone.

"Kate what happened to the burnt one?" Rick asked.

"Well you were dawdling so much I ate it. Thanks for the next one." Kate said.

Rick was perplexed by this sudden turn of events.

"Kate er how did you like that burnt one?" Rick asked tentatively.

"Well surprisingly enough it was not that bad. However, this is exactly what I wanted!" Kate said eating the new sandwich.

"Rick darling please make me another just like the second one." Kate said.

"Ok I did not think that run would trigger such a hunger well for food I mean." Rick said.

"I know exactly what you mean Rick so hurry up with that sandwich." Kate ordered.

Rick slavishly stood at the stove creating her sandwiches after the fifth one she finally stopped. Rick shut down the stove and followed her to the couch. He fluffed her pillow for her then sat at the end and started massaging her feet.

"Rick I appreciate the pampering but why?" Kate said "Oh don't stop"

Rick had just hit a nerve in her foot which had been overactive for awhile.

"OHHHHH" Kate said with her eyes rolling back into her head.

"To answer your question I heard from Ryan that Jenny liked to have her feet massaged. I figured I should practice too." Rick said.

"Rick I am not pregnant." Kate said firmly.

"I know Love but does this not feel good?" Rick said as he pushed on another cluster of nerves.

"Ohhhhhh" Kate said "Just don't stop whatever your reason for doing this it is divine."

Rick smiled as he attacked her hurting feet.

"I do not understand why you don't wear sensible shoes. Just think of the pain your feet are in." Rick said.

"Rick on the pain of death leave my shoe collection alone. I know you if I did not do this you would have me in all Birkenstocks!" Kate threatened.

Rick picked up his iPad and showed her the range of shoes offered by Birkenstock.

"See here Kate they have lots of different styles but all are ergonomically designed for comfort." Rick said.

"Again that is a well and good. Leave my shoes alone!" Kate growled.

At that point Alexis came in the loft being all wet.

"Dad you better do as she said I want my siblings to have the best that I had." Alexis said.

"What… you too…? I am not preggers!" Kate said. "I just happened to be hungry!"

"So where is Wu?" Rick asked his Daughter.

"He is out in the hallway soaked. The Ferry to Liberty Island was getting swamped so it returned." Alexis said.

"Well get him in here and then get out of those wet clothes. Why don't you start the Jacuzzi for him." Rick asked.

"Sure Dad" Alexis said as she opened the door and Wu came in looking like a drowned rat.

"Come on Wu lets get changed." Alexis said.

Wu left huge puddles of water wherever he went. Rick got up to get the water off the wood but Kate growled at him.

"If you know what is good for you? You will not leave!" Kate said.

"But there is water on the floor. It will stain the finish!" Rick complained.

Martha entered and said.

"Did I hear my darling Granddaughter Richard?" Martha said.

"Oh look at this water. Richard, why did you not do something?" Martha asked.

Rick looked at his Wife and back at his Mother who had retrieved the towels from the laundry room and sopped up the water. She was tsk tsking him something fierce.

Jim entered in his chair. He looked at Rick.

"Settle in there Son for the long haul. Johanna would never let me leave on pain of death and when she came along it got worst." Jim stated.

"Dad I am not pregnant!" Kate huffed.

"Sure you aren't Katie it just feels good doesn't it." Jim said.

Kate shut up her old man had a point. She could not argue it did feel so good. Rick had some talented hands indeed.

"So Kate I did not get to ask you. How was the practice test?" Rick asked.

Kate was suddenly not feeling so good those 5 grilled cheeses were rebelling in her stomach.

"Excuse me Rick I think I am going to be sick!" Kate said bolting to the down stair bathroom next to the laundry room. Rick got up and stood by the door.

"Kate darling are you ok?" Rick asked through the door.

"Rick go away…leave me be in my misery." Kate said.

"Son a bottle of water and soda crackers would help her." Jim said.

Rick complied and knocked on the door again.

"Kate your Dad recommended Soda Crackers and a bottle of water. Please open the door so I can give them to you." Rick pleaded.

Rick heard some noises then Kate poked her head out then a hand. Rick placed the items in her hand. She withdrew and shut the door again.

Rick looked at Kate's Dad.

"That is how it began with Johanna too. She would lock herself in the bathroom sometimes for hours. I know you are worried but those Beckett girls are made of stern stuff. Just relax she'll come out eventually." Jim said.

Rick reluctantly left the door to return to the couch. He could not stay still. He kept looking at the clock and at the locked door then at Kate's Father, his Mother, Alexis then back at the clock. Finally after 20 minutes a shaky Kate unlocked the door and emerged. Rick was at her side immediately.

"So sorry Rick I guess I should not have eaten those 5 grilled cheese." She said.

"That is ok I'm taking you to bed Kate you are slightly feverish." Rick said as he carried her to the bedroom then left two pills and a glass of water.

"Sleep now Kate I will wake you later so you do not miss this whole day." Rick said.

"Rick you take such good care of me. What lottery did I win to get you?" Kate said.

Rick smiled and kissed his wife's head then exited the room.


	49. Chapter 49

It was early morning Rick did not awake her. She was slightly miffed. She looked around the room. Rick was so cute with his hair flopping down across his forehead. Kate looked at the clock then she heard the sounds of fury outside. That storm must be something else I guess it is the gym today. Kate quietly got out of bed the dressed in her Gym clothes then stealthily left the room. As Kate left Rick awoke to see his wife backside disappearing through the door.

Kate set up the machine. Kate wondered why this gym had 4 different machines and Three of the same kind. Perhaps Rick and Alexis for two why the third? It did not make any sense. Well I guess Rick just wanted one more Kate thought. She was well on her way up the mountain when her Husband came in. He must have been having the same idea.

"Good Morning" he grunted as the machine was put to its highest level.

Kate looked over and smiled her iPod was on full blast so she could not hear what he had said.

Rick just looked determined as he went through his paces with this machine. Rick could remember when he ordered this particular machine. His old one was just too easy. This one however was designed by a mountain runner in Kenya. His input made the designers to emulate his homeland on the slope of the mountain he called home. Right now was the hardest part the 50 degree climb up the side of the mountain. Rick completed his run just as Kate was about to switch off her machine. She looked at her Husband level 12 it said. She looked at hers Level 7. Well he is a Grimm She thought. She wondered if she could call Juliet for pointers on how Grimms acted.

Rick finished the workout and was relaxing in the Jacuzzi when she entered. The jets were taking away those minor aches.

"So I see you are feeling better?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I am I guess it was one of those 24 hour variety." Kate said. "Thanks for letting me sleep. I must have overdone it yesterday."

"My pleasure I will always look out for you Kate." Rick said giving her a kiss and embrace in the tub.

"Careful Rick we do not have time to be frisky." Kate warned.

"Yeah you are like an athlete and today is game day." Rick said disappointedly.

"Yes it is. Thanks for getting my Dress Blues cleaned and pressed." Kate said.

"Again Kate it is nothing." Rick said.

"Richard Castle quit it!" Kate sternly warned.

"Quit what?" Rick asked innocently.

"Being all adorable… I can not lose my will power now. So If I give you a compliment just say yes and Thank you is that clear?" Kate said with a very serious face.

Rick quickly complied.

"Er Yes Thank you." Rick said.

Kate got out then dried off. Rick stayed in the tub it would be safer for him.

Kate looked over her shoulder and gave the come hither sign then walked away.

Rick could not stand it. He was a Red Blooded American Male and these mixed signals his wife was giving was maddening. It took all his willpower to calm down. Once calm he exited the tub.

He found his wife almost completely dressed. Her Detective Badge was bright and shiny as Rick gazed at her.

"What?" Kate coyly asked.

Rick could not answer but ran into the shower with the blast of water as cold as it could get.

Kate laughed lightly as she exited the room.

"ARRRRRRrRRRRr that is cold!" Rick screamed.

He stood under the icy spray until it did its trick. Getting out she was nowhere in sight. He felt good that she was no longer being such a temptress.

"That woman will be the death of me yet!" He said into the universe.

\\\\\

Kate was in her dressed blues when Sgt Wu and Alexis entered the kitchen she was sipping her coffee.

Neither her Father nor Martha had appeared yet. She was still wary of real food so she was nibbling on some toast.

"Hey Mom… looking good! So today is the day?" Alexis said. "I would hug you but you look so sharp I would hate to crease it."

"Thank your Father Alexis I do not know where he found this place but my uniform has never been this crisp before." Kate said.

Alexis smirked when her Father appeared.

"Hey Dad Mom is just eating toast." Alexis said as he kissed her head and hugged her.

"Alexis Kate does not need anything heavy in her stomach." Rick said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah Rick I am." Kate said.

"Good let's go. Bye Pumpkin and Wu." Rick said escorting her out of the loft.

"Knock'em… Dead Mom…!" Alexis yelled enthusiastically "…Make us proud!"

Kate waved as she left.

\\\\\

Getting to 1PP was a trip. Rick drove and grilled her on the test questions. His eidetic memory was serving him well. Kate was able to answer each question correctly even those of the dreaded forms. Rick stopped the vehicle in front of 1PP she had only 10 minutes to get to the exam area. She gave Rick a peck on the lips then got out. She straightened her uniform and marched into the building. Rick drove to the parking area. He got out then headed to the waiting area. It was time to just wait. 'She knows her stuff she will be ok' Rick said to himself. Soon others filled the waiting area. Rick was curious were all these people waiting the same as him? Then he notice Paul. Rick got up to get some of the complimentary coffee and pastries.

"Hello Paul… What has you wandering these hallways? Are you looking for a story?" Rick asked.

"Yes well No it is my wife…Ann is going for the Detective test." Paul blurted out.

"She is? Well congrats I hope she makes it…So how is the graphic novel business?" Rick asked.

"I should be asking you that same thing. Rick I have to thank you for the advice. Black Pawn is going to publish my Lone Avenger novel at last." Paul said. "It was the popularity of the graphics which convinced them I assume."

"Well that is a good news…You do not look so happy? Was the contract not enough?" Rick asked.

"No it is not that…I am worried about Ann…We are going to have a baby. But the stress of her job she does not have to work anymore…But every time I bring it up it ends in a fight I do not know what to do!" Paul confided.

Look think of it this way. You loved your wife when you knew what she was doing. Right? It is in the blood I've seen it first hand and maybe I have it too. But remember your wife is doing something she loves. Do not take it away from her in the idea of safety. NYPD has guidelines for women who are pregnant on the job. So has she told Gates yet?" Rick said.

"Told me what Mr. Castle?" The Captain appeared.

"Oh Captain I did not see you there…How was Kate?" Rick asked.

"You mean Lieutenant Castle?" The Captain asked. "She is just fine. I came to get you for the swearing in ceremony."

"She passed?" Rick said with much enthusiasm.

"Yes Mr. Castle your wife has Passed and You wife did well too Paul. I expect big things from her!" The Captain said. "Come this way Mr. Castle."

"My wife did well?" Paul could not believe it. He sat down in the chair. He was going to say something but the Captain and Rick had disappeared.

Rick texted everyone at home of Kate's accomplishment.

Rick stood proud as he saw his wife took the Lt. bars from the Captain and she asked Rick to help her pin them on.

Rick helped like he always did. She was smiling proudly. As the Captain saluted her and she saluted back. The Commissioner stepped to the podium and read off all her achievement then finally he said she was the first Lt. with a Perfect score. Then he added the test will be changed for next year. She was given her first assignment of drafting those changes.

After the ceremony, he texted the pic of him and the Captain pinning on her bars to everyone.

Everyone was so proud. The boys gave a victory sign when the got the text. Lanie just smiled. Her friend deserves every moment.

Then the Captain gave her the biggest surprise of all.

"Lt. I am to train you to take over the 12th. I have been selected for the New Chief of Detectives. Congratulations Lt. Castle. Be in my office or which will be your office tomorrow after your trial. And Kate wear your uniform at the trial. The judges like that." Gates said.

"Yes Captain." Kate said.

"You are dismissed. You did me proud Lt." Gates said.

Rick held on to his bride as they exited to where Rick had parked.

"This calls for a celebration…well a little one at least at the loft?" Rick said being so proud.

"No, Rick the loft is not that good of a venue… I was thinking the Old Haunt." Kate said.

"The Old Haunt it is…Kate just look at that Blue Skies it must be a sign from the Universe." Rick said.

"Let's go home Castle I know exactly the way I want to celebrate." Kate said.

Rick just gulped and drove as fast as he could to the loft.


	50. Chapter 50

Rick was pleasantly sated for the time being their 3 session of love making stretched over the whole afternoon. Kate too was glad she learned how to pace herself. The first session was very hurried affair both were chomping at the bit as Kate took extra care with her uniform. She was in the shower when she returned her uniform was gone and so was her husband.

He return in time to nuzzle then explosively threw Kate on the mattress. Kate was all ready for her Cave Man husband. Their love making was frantic and animalistic. The next two sessions were on how long Rick could prolong before that blessed relief. Rick proved without a doubt he could have kept it up all day giving Kate multiples of multiples orgasms. Kate could barely know her name when he finally released sending them both over the edge in ecstasy. It took a full 20 minutes of cuddling to bring Kate down. Rick was the most attentive of lovers. Each time with him was an adventure in pure pleasure.

"So a Penny for your Thoughts Lt. Castle" Rick said as they sat entwined on the bed.

"Rick really you expect me to have any thoughts after that mind blowing experience?" Kate whispered.

"No Actually I what hoping for something like I love you?" Rick said.

"Oh…Well Rick I love you…Is that better?" Kate teased.

"Well just slightly." Rick grumped.

"Ah let me kiss it and you will feel better" Kate said in her soft seductress voice.

Just then Alexis' alarm clock turned on. The Screaming Ninny lived up to its name.

"Rick what….Why did you bring that in here?" Kate screamed over the clock.

Rick got annoyed with it and shut it off by throwing it toward the wall about three rooms down. It landed with a splash in the Jacuzzi. Even that did not stop the infernal thing. At least Kate could hear again. The noise was muffled by the water but the buzzing could still be heard.

"Rick, was that Alexis' clock?" Kate said.

"Relax Kate… She ends up killing a clock once a week so there are more in storage. Just remind me to get one for her." Rick smiled.

They took a shower and got dressed for the evening. Eventually the waterlogged device was removed by Rick from the Jacuzzi.

"I'll be Darned I can not believe it. This survived the dunking of over 20 mins." Rick said.

"So are you going to keep it?" Kate asked.

"Nah I think the tell tale water pooling on her dresser might tick her off. Believe me you never want to see a ticked off Alexis. You thought Meredith was bad? You have not seen Hurricane Alexis at full strength." Rick shuddered.

"Ok you have convinced me so what will you do with it?" Kate asked.

"Just add it to the wall." Rick said.

"Wall what wall?" Kate asked.

"Oh it is an old unused warehouse. A Modern Artist name Edward has been taking all of the toys Alexis has been breaking over the years and he has been painstakingly using them in the wall art he was making. It is quite a sight." Rick said.

"Wall Art…?" Kate asked.

"Oh Yeah his last sold at the auction for over 7 figures." Rick said.

"I see that is interesting. So you found this starving artist I suppose?" Kate asked.

"Well he more like found me but I gave him the tools to create at a grander scale." Rick said.

"Of course you did." Kate said patting his shoulder.

Sometimes Kate though she had found the prototype of Commander Mac Bragg from the Jay Ward productions. They were the people who created Rocket 'Rocky' J Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose in Rick. He always had some sort of outlandish story which turns out to be true.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick were fashionable late when they entered Old Haunt. Rick stepped back as the thunderous applause was given to Kate. Everyone not on patrol of the 12th was there. Her team gave her a standing ovation.

Rick was slapped on the back. Rick spun just waiting for an attack but it was his old friend the Mayor.

"Woah Ricky calm down." Robert said.

"Oh so sorry Bob, ever since I came back from Portland I have been wary." Rick said.

"Yeah about that I got a call from a Captain Renard?" Bob said.

"Oh what did he need?" Rick asked.

"Not much he wanted to tell you something about your lineage?" Bob said.

"Oh yeah Kate wanted to know if I was related to one of his Detectives. I am curious why he called you though Bob." Rick said.

"I guess you have been incommunicado?" Bob said.

"Hmmm that is interesting…I have not had any calls either." Rick said.

Rick curious looked at his phone it was not on.

"This is strange" Rick said.

"What is strange?" Bob asked.

"My phone is dead. I just got it from my guy at Apple too." Rick said perplexed.

"Well modern things break. I am sorry Ricky well there is other people I want to greet excuse me." Bob said.

"Yeah Bob go mingle." Rick said.

Rick went down to his office leaving Kate still mingling at the bar.

Rick got out his older phone and it was unaffected. He quickly synced up with the Apple cloud. Rick was surprised to see how many uncompleted calls were. Rick was busy removing calls. The last call surprised him. It was from Merri. Rick listened then he saved the message to his phone. Rick was gone for awhile Kate noticed he was missing.

"So there you are. I was worried about you" Kate said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kate. I got distracted. My phone was dead. It must have happened after your Ceremony. Luckily I never get rid of any of my phones. Sure it is not the latest or greatest but it has all my data." Rick said.

"Ok Rick why are you so concerned?" Kate asked as she touched his shoulders.

"Well Captain Renard called Bob when he could not get a hold of either of us." Rick said.

"So what did he say?" Kaye asked concerned.

"I don't know I have not called him back yet. It does have something to do with that search." Rick said.

"Oh? The search results are in?" Kate asked.

"I guess we will not know until I or you calls him." Rick said.

"Well it can wait let's go home." Kate said.

"Ok Kate let's go." Rick agreed.


	51. Chapter 51

It was the day for the trial. Rick got up did his normal routine. The clearing which happened yesterday ended just as quickly since it was storming again. Rick just sighed as he climbed into the shower then dressed for court. He was met down stairs by Wu, Alexis and Martha. Kate had not come down yet. Rick was not that worried she was getting her normal pretrial jitters.

Rick remembered the first time he found out about Kate's nervous stomach when going to trial. It was the Tilsdale case Harrison was going to be charged with 3 separate murders. Rick was going to be called as a witness. Rick remembered being all excited. This was his first murder trial. He got to court early after dropping by the Precinct first. That is where he saw Kate dash into the ladies room as soon as she saw him. Montgomery pulled him aside and explained.

"Kate does not like to go to court. It reminds her of what she has been missing." Roy said

"I understand" Rick said but in reality he had no idea what Montgomery was speaking about at the time. It was something Kate had lost but why was still a mystery. Montgomery smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Good man… just don't mention it ok?" Roy said walking away.

Rick came back from his memory to see Kate standing in front of him. Both she and Alexis were yelling at him.

"Dad…?" Alexis said. "Earth to Dad we have to go! Mom you try!"

"Rick?...Castle wake up we need to go!" Kate shouted.

"Kate Pumpkin you do not need to shout I am ready." Rick said.

"Really Dad you stood there for 20 minutes. I swear you are getting worse." Alexis said.

"Hey Man I know Nick does that all the time too. They'll get used to it I did." Wu said.

/

The trial started the DA himself was conducting this prosecution. The defense attorney looked like he was out of law school which he was. Griff has not sprung for any fancy lawyer. As far as anyone was concerned he and his crew were penniless. The hardened men just sat there as witness after witness explained the case to the jury. The defense attorney would not even cross examine any witnesses.

He only said, "no questions your honor."

Then it was Kate's turn. She was sworn in. She looked at the grim men and was asked the first question.

"Can you describe for the court what brought you to this case Det…Excuse me Lt. Castle?" The DA asked.

Kate gave a lengthy testimony on the facts of the case but as she spoke she felt worse and worse until Kate stood up and announced

"Please I need to go now." Kate said rushing off the stand and to the ladies room. Alarmed Lanie and Alexis both ran after her.

The court was in an uproar. The Judge banged on his gavel several times to bring order to the court.

"Please can we have the court's indulgence? Lt. Castle was under the weather just a few days ago. I believed she may have had a relapse on the stand. I do not need her testimony to continue." The DA said.

"Ok Mr. DA you can call your next witness." The Judge said.

"I now call Captain Victoria Gates NYPD to the stand." He said.

Rick looked around he had not noticed when the Captain had arrived. The Captain strode into court. She was dressed in her dress blues too.

The Captain told the court of finding the bugs how she authorized Rick's ruse and the capture of the men.

The defense attorney at this point asked "were their not someone else in the warehouse?"

The Captain replied "not in my recollection nor does any of the associated electronic recording show such a thing."

Rick knew then he must have been zoning again. Since the recording was played for the court.

Next up was Wu. He gave his testimony on how he was a decoy for his cousin. Then he left the stand.

Rick was getting worried Kate had not returned to the court yet. Though he knew Alexis and Lanie were with her. It was his turn to be called to the stand. The photographers took many pictures of him in the hallways.

Rick took the stand and told his part from the time of the original crime which none of the conspirators had survived to where he was the hero which saved the German Economy. To where, it was his plan to flush out the men who were standing trial for conspiracy. Rick told it all to the court. The defense attorney did not have any questions then it was Hiram's turn and he explained the website and how Harriet used it. At this point the Defense Attorney and the DA approached the bench. They had a conversation then the attorneys return to their chairs.

The Judge agreed to the plea deal. Court was dismissed.

Kate still had not returned but Alexis had.

"Hey Dad what is going on?" Alexis said as a huge flood of people came out of the court room.

"The trial is over…The judge accepted a plea deal…It is secret so it was not announced to the court. The judge just declared the trial over…So where is Kate?" Rick asked.

"She left with Lanie. Dad she is late." Alexis looked into her Dad's bluer than blue eyes then there was a sparkle to them as he realized what his daughter was saying.

"Kate is late? Kate is really late or sort of late?" Rick asked his Daughter.

"Dad Really late…. Like 6 or 8 weeks type late." Alexis said not wanting to think she was having this sort of conversation in the hall of the court.

"Really…?" Rick said being all excited.

"Really Dad… Could we not have this conversation at home or at least not in public anymore?" Alexis pleaded.

"Sure Pumpkin. Come on Wu let's get you to the airport." Rick said.

As they were leaving the Captain came up to them.

"Oh Mr. Castle just tell your wife to come in when she is feeling better." Gates said.

"Yes Captain I will tell her." Rick said.

Just then Rick saw one of the defendants free and running down the hallway. He had a gun too. He was spraying bullets in front of him as he ran.

Rick sprang into action and started running after the crazed gunman. There was more gunfire from within the Court room before the gunman burst forth. Squads of uniforms were converging on the court. Alexis and Wu followed the Captain to safety.

Rick was gaining on the man whose gun just jammed before the doors which were closed and locked down. Rick lunged at the man and tackled him to the ground. Rick pummeled the man until he was no longer moving. There were hordes of reporters and camera's recording Rick's feat of strength and agility. The gunman was attended to by the medics who were in the Court to testify. The man needed medical attention. The man later known as Griff's second in command was in the hospital with broken bones and a concussion.

After it was all over the number of casualties were 6 which included the bailiff whose gun was stolen, the presiding judge and the 4 other defendants. It was a massacre. It was caught on video and flashed across the country and world.

The Captain led Alexis and Wu to the underground platform.

"Here is some money get on the next train to anywhere but get out of here." The Captain said.

"What about my Dad?" Alexis asked.

"He can handle himself. Now go so he does not have to worry about you two too." Gates said turning around to leave.

"There is nothing we can do here let's go." Wu said.

"Ok Wu you are right. Let's get out here." Alexis said fearing for her Father.

The Captain once she got Alexis to safety returned to take control of the investigation.

She quickly learned that the Number 2 guy objected and grabbed the bailiff's gun and shot him then shot the judge and his crew members then he reloaded and tried to run to safety only to be tackled by Mr. Castle who beat him into submission and placing him in the hospital. There was 6 dead in the courtroom. This was a mess!

/

Meanwhile Lanie had a long talk with Kate in the bathroom and determined she must be pregnant. She convinced her to return to the morgue with her.

"Ok you know the drill Kate pee in the cup!" Lanie ordered.

"Lanie I am not pregnant just sick." Kate complained.

"Uhmm… Girl Friend I'm gonna smack you if you say that one more time." Lanie sternly warned. "…Pee in the cup!"

Kate took the cup and did what she asked.

"Ok here it is… Are you satisfied?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Sure as soon as I run these tests. It will only be a few minutes. You are not looking that well go into my office and close the door. Keep the light off." Lanie said.

"Thanks Lanie" Kate said.

Lanie was doing several tests one was the quick and dirty one home pregnancy tests used the other would take about an hour. The first test result was back as she was reading it. Alexis and Wu burst in.

"Lanie where is My Mom!" Alexis said out of breath.

"Alexis calm down you will have a stroke. Sit in this chair and you too Wu!" Lanie said "Deep breaths in and out that is good."

"That is what I was telling her" Wu said also out of breath sitting down as ordered.

Alexis tried to stir from the chair but Lanie caught her.

"OOOH I'm gonna smack ya if you move on inch from that chair until I say so Alexis Castle!" Lanie said. "Whatever it is it can wait until you get that blood pressure down."

Kate hearing the commotion came out of the office.

"Lanie what is going on?" Kate demanded.

"Alexis and Wu just burst in here looking like they ran a marathon. It is ok I got them both settling down now you look worse. Go back into my office and prepare to be wrong since the first test proves I'm on the right side but not until the final test will I confirm it." Lanie said.

"Ok Lanie I trust you to take care of my little girl." Kate said returning to the office then closed the door.

Lanie busied herself with the second test results it was looking promising the second confirmed the first but the third would be the deciding factor.

"Lanie… May I talk to my Mom now?" Alexis said no longer red in the face and could breathe normally.

"Ok sweety just be careful she is in a delicate position if these tests are any indicators." Lanie said.

"What I will have to tell her will be upsetting." Alexis warned.

"Great Alexis I will make you a deal you tell me and I will decide whether you should tell my best friend or not? Do we have a deal?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah Lanie I trust you we have a deal." Alexis said.

"Fine go ahead and tell me…" Lanie said.

"There was a shooting at the courthouse when we were leaving. There were reporters and camera's everywhere it should be on the news now." Alexis said.

Lanie turn on the monitor in the Lab.

"This is the footage of Police consultant and Mystery Writer Richard Castle catching the lone gunman and subduing him this is not for the faint of heart. It is quite gruesome." Wendy said.

The video ran showing Rick pummeling the guy into submission. Then they switched to Warren at the hospital

"The gunman is rushed to the hospital. He is in serious condition with broken bones and a concussion. Doctors report he is resting." Warren said "…and back to you Wendy."

"That is so dramatic footage. But not necessarily new here is the footage of him rescuing a police officer from a riot in a Portland Shopping mall and here he is again subduing two masked bank robbers also in Portland. There is word on the net they are calling him the 'Hulktler.' Bad guys everywhere beware of him." The anchorwoman said chuckling "That is cute and back to our reporter outside the steps of the courthouse. What do you have for us Carol?"

"Wendy I can confirm 6 dead from this lone gunman. Captain Victoria Gates NYPD had this statement." Carol said.

"Yes Mr. Castle saved many lives after the gunman a defendant in a trial I was attending got the bailiff's gun. Then shot him and the judge and turned it on the others in his crew. Then he ran out of the room firing. If it was not the courage of Mr. Castle we have no idea how high the death toll would have been." Gates stated.

"There were no further comments since this is an on going investigation. Again we repeat six dead at District Courthouse Downtown." Carol said.

Lanie reached up at turned it off then looked at the assembled group.

"Well it looks like Castle was all right but I am not too sure about that other guy." Lanie said. "There is no need to upset Kate right now. Oh look the final test is done…Hmm…just as I'd suspected."

"What is Mom Pregnant?" Alexis asked with glee in her eyes.

"I need to talk to Kate first but yeah she is. You are going to have a sibling!" Lanie said smiling.

Alexis wrapped her arms around her old boss.

"That is so great! So go tell her!" Alexis said jumping for joy.

Lanie came in to her office and found Kate slump over. Lanie called emergency and started an IV.

"Lanie what is wrong with my Mom?" Alexis asked as the EMT's arrived to take her to the hospital.

"It is she is too dehydrated I just gave her an IV but I wanted her to go to the hospital just in case. She seemed anemic so to be safe she should be checked by a specialist." Lanie said.

"Ok let's go Wu." Alexis said.

"Where are we going this time? Are we going to have to run?" Wu asked.

"No I've called my Dad's car service they should be here soon. We can wait outside for them. Alexis said. "I am texting my Dad to meet us there."


	52. Chapter 52

Rick was talking to the detectives about the incident. He excused himself for a moment to read the text Alexis sent.

"I must go my wife is in the hospital. If you need more information please contact me." Rick said hurrying out the steps.

He called his service and they were waiting for him as he dodged the press. They were snapping his picture as he darted to the safety of the limo.

"New York Presbyterian and get there quickly." Rick said.

\\\\\

Alexis arrived in time to ask the ER nurse about her Mother's condition.

"Hi I'm Alexis Castle my Mother Kate Castle was brought in for dehydration can you direct her to me?" Alexis said.

The nurse looked at her then sighed…

"She is not in the ER at this moment…" the Nurse said having trouble with her computer.

"She is not? Where is she?" Alexis inquired.

"She is at… Let me see" the nurse said looking at the computer screen. "I am so sorry I am new with this software and I am having a difficult time trying to locate her. Please be patient with me. I'm trying my best."

Alexis just huffed a bit and rolled her eyes. Wu was sitting down in the waiting area.

"Pumpkin" Alexis heard.

"What are you doing waiting here? Kate has texted me. She is in room 407." Rick said walking toward her. "Oh Wu you did not make your flight? Oh no matter you should call Captain Renard and tell him of your situation. I'm sure he will allow you an extra day."

"Yes room 407 is where she is" the Nurse brightly said.

Rick gathered up his Daughter and Wu then headed up to see his darling Kate. Getting to the room Rick entered first. Both Alexis and Wu headed to the 4th floor waiting room.

"So I am glad you are up…So what is this news I hear?" Rick said kissing his wife.

"It seems you were right Rick…" Kate said tailing off,

"What I did not hear you properly…Did you say I was Right?" Rick teased.

Just then the Doctor opened the door.

"Oh you are having visitors?" The Dr. said. "I can come back later."

"Please do not leave on my account." Rick said. "Rick Castle Husband so Doc what is wrong?"

The Doctor took Rick aside.

Your wife suffered from anemia. She has not eaten enough Iron in her diet. It has left her weak from the pregnancy and the flu dehydrated her. I have recommended bed rest and drinking plenty of fluids. I started her on prenatal vitamins. You need to remind her I can see she is pretty stubborn." He said.

"Oh is that all?" Rick asked.

"No I would like to do an ultrasound." The Doctor said.

"Please do" Rick said smiling.

The ultrasound machine was brought in and Rick was holding Kate's hand. The first thing they heard was the fast heartbeat of their child. It was music to Kate's ears. Next the ultrasound was showing a peanut shaped object on the screen.

"Well Mrs. Castle there is your baby." The doctor said.

"Rick that is our baby…"Kate said as she began to cry.

"Yeah Kate I love you so much. Our Baby…" Rick said as he was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Oops there is a shadow!" The doctor exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked.

"Well it could be a malfunction of the ultrasound but normally a shadow indicated the presence of another embryo." The Doctor said. "Let me see if I can dial in on this elusive one."

The doctor asked Kate to bend slightly and he positioned the wand accordingly.

"Ah there is the shy one!" He exclaimed. "Listen to that strong heart beat! Congratulations you are having twins!"

"Twins…? Rick asked "…Kate we are having twins!"

Kate overjoyed hugged and kissed her husband.

"Ok I am done you can take your wife home but remember bed rest for at least 2 days and plenty of fluids. I can order something for the morning sickness but I would like you to hold off until later unless the symptoms get really bad." The Doctor said "and Congrats you two."

The doctor exited the room as Rick gave Kate tissues to wipe off the gel. Once cleaned and the IV was removed both Kate and Rick exited the room to face an anxious Alexis and Wu.

"Pumpkin it is twins!" Rick said proudly.

"Congrats Rick I am sure you are very proud." Wu said.

Alexis reacted by hugged her Mother in the wheelchair.

"I'm so happy for you" Alexis said. "You gave me siblings! Not one but two!"

The happy group rode back to the loft. Wu was trying to call the Captain but was unsuccessful.

"That is alright Wu I'll keep trying." Rick said.

"Thanks Rick" Wu said wandering off.

Finally Rick was successful.

"Hello?" Rick asked "Is this Captain Renard?"

"Yes this is he. So Rick how are you and Kate?" He asked.

"Well we are fine so I was calling for Sgt Wu…He missed his flight due to Kate's hospitalization and the event at the District Court today." Rick said.

"Hospitalization…? I hope it is nothing serious…Yes I saw that on the news… Just tell him to catch the next flight tomorrow. You are definitely getting noticed now." The Captain said.

"It is nothing too serious Kate got dehydrated by the flu. Thank you for your concern…What do you mean noticed?" Rick asked.

"Well my Brother has called me several times about the new Grimm. He and I do not get along." The Captain said.

"I see… Am I or my family is in any danger?" Rick asked not knowing much about Royal's behavior.

"I would hope not. My brother and I do not see eye to eye but to threaten a Grimm well he learned his lesson when dealing with Nick!" The Captain said. "Now about that DNA test…"

"Yes what about it?" Rick asked.

"I would like to speak to your wife…Is she around?" The Captain asked.

"Kate is resting from the effects of the flu… so can you not tell me?" Rick asked.

"Well strictly no. You are not a police officer and it would violate the HIPPA for Nick. I am so sorry it has to be the officer who requested it." The Captain sadly said.

"Oh I see…" Rick said.

"Well tell her to get well and for her to call me when she is able. I have to go Thank you for informing me about Sgt Wu's delay. Bye now." The Captain said hanging up.

Rick looked at the phone for a moment then he went to find Wu. He found him working out.

"Hey Wu…" Rick said getting his attention. "So you are working out huh?"

"Yeah I figured if I am going to be hanging with Grimms I better be in better shape your runs about killed me." Wu said.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Rick said.

"Oh I did not mean you but Alexis! She can certainly run." Wu said. "So did you get a hold of the Captain?"

"Oh yes I did he understands and I've called Frank he will be waiting for you at 10 tomorrow." Rick said.

"Oh Thanks I really appreciate all the hospitality you have shown me and my cousin. I hear he has decided to go back to the island permanently?" Wu asked.

"Yeah that is what he said after the trial was over. He said New York is too hectic…I can not doubt him on that." Rick said. "Well you will have lots to talk about I guess."

"What do you mean?" Wu said stopping his training.

"He is going to be on the flight with you!" Rick said smiling then he leaved the puzzled Wu to continue his training. Rick stepped next door to check on his mother to be bride.

Kate was asleep when he padded through the room. He left and headed down stairs. He had seen neither his Mother nor Jim since he got home. He did find Alexis in the front room reading.

"Hey Pumpkin…It is kind of exciting news huh?" Rick said sitting down next to her.

"She closed her book and said "with Mom this place is always jumping…"

"That it is Alexis… I have a question? What did you do to poor Wu? He is upstairs training." Rick asked.

"Oh yeah about that… I kind of dragged him with me getting to the OCME building the subway was broken down and we ran the rest of the way." Alexis said.

"So how far did you run?" Rick asked.

"From 23th and Lexington to 51st and 1st Ave..." Alexis said.

"Well that is not too far…Poor Wu must be so out of shape!" Rick said.

"I know it was not that far at all! Besides I could not wait around for the car service to see Lanie and Mom." Alexis said.

"Yeah Pumpkin it was in the rain though." Rick said.

"Ok but I had an umbrella which I left at the Morgue! I knew I forgot something!" Alexis fretted.

"That is fine Alexis calm down I am sure Lanie will see it and hold it for you." Rick said. "So are you hungry?"

"Dad I already ate when I first got in. You have been so busy you have not noticed." Alexis said pointing at the crumbs on the plate in front of her.

"Yeah I guess I have been so busy…Have you seen Mother or Jim?" Rick asked.

"No but I have not been looking for them either." Alexis said going back to her book.

Rick puzzled a bit then gave up going to the kitchen to fix him a sandwich or two or maybe even three. Life was going to be changing quickly.


	53. Chapter 53

Rick busied himself with a sandwich and got out the ProPur water cleansing filter. He had just received it. He knew the Fluoride in water would be bad for both Mother and child er children. Rick was still wondering. Where did this affinity for twins came from? Could it be on my Father's side or perhaps Kate's side? No matter he was determined to give Kate the healthiest water and fluids he could. Pouring a glass he marched up the stairs. It had been 4 hours since she came out of the hospital. The doc was very specific about keeping the fluids up. He could withstand a grumpy Kate being awoken but another trip to the ER is not going to happen. 'Not on my watch' Rick muttered as he entered the room.

"Kate…Kate love wake up you need to increase your fluids." Rick said. "I need to see those bight eyes."

Rick placed the glass in easy reach.

Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey?" She said stretching.

"Hey" he confirmed.

"So how long was I out?" Kate asked.

"About 4 hours. Here drink this all down." Rick said offering her the glass.

Kate took a big gulp and noticing how thirsty she was quaffed it all down.

Satisfied she let out a loud belch then giggled.

Rick thought it must be the hormones.

"So did anything exciting happen after I rushed off the stand?" Kate asked.

"Well the court took a plea deal then dismissed the trial. One of the defendants objected by pulling a bailiff's gun then shot the Bailiff, the Judge and his other defendants. He broke out of the courtroom shooting everywhere. The Captain took Alexis and Wu to safety and I chased after the gunman. I tackled him just before he got out of the door. I then subdued him rather forcefully." Rick said.

"How forceful…?" Kate asked not really wanting to know that answer.

"A broken Jaw, eye socket and a few ribs he is in the hospital with that and a concussion." Rick said.

"I see so you went all Hulk on him eh?" Kate said.

"Kate he pointed a gun at my little girl. Luckily the gun jammed." Rick said. "By the way on twitter it is Hashtag Hulkstler."

"Hulkstler… huh that is cute….Ok Rick calm down…. You were exonerated?" Kate asked.

"Yeah IA was there but it was not me doing the shooting. So they just stood around until Gates kicked them to the curb." Rick said.

"That must have made you feel good." Kate smirked.

"Yeah … You look tired go back to sleep I will awake you for your next fluid intake." Rick said.

"How thoughtful…" Kate slurred as she drifted back to sleep.

Rick left the mother of his children and headed down stairs.

Alexis was in the kitchen she looked at the water filtered pitcher.

"So has my order of fresh water from Icebergs arrived?" Rick asked.

"No Uncle Frank called he was still in Greenland arguing about something." Alexis said.

"I see did he need me to get Steve on the Authorities case?" Rick asked.

"No he said he would handle it but it might be delayed until tomorrow." Alexis said.

"I see well keep me informed if he calls again. I wonder why he did not try my phone?" Rick asked.

"He did… You left your phone in the office again. It was off the charger too. I took care of that though." Alexis said.

"Thanks Pumpkin" he said kissing her head. "I must be getting absent minded in my old age."

"Getting? I always thought you have always lost your mind." Alexis smirked.

"No comment from the peanut gallery." Rick warned.

Alexis just stuck her tongue out at him then returned reading. Martha and Jim came out of the master bedroom then Martha spoke.

"Richard we always knew you were not all there but we love you just the same." Martha quipped.

"Thanks Mother for the vote of confidence." Rick said dryly. "I am glad you and Dad are around. Kate and I have some really great news."

"You were right and you want to crow about it Richard." Martha said. "I wish you would not gloat very much it is so unbecoming."

"Yeah Dad so what if you are right!" Alexis butted in.

"Oh well I bet you can not guess what else?" Rick asked bouncing on his toes.

"Ok I'm game Kate is having twins!" Jim said.

"Aw someone must have told you" Rick said disappointedly and casted an accusing eye on his Daughter who looked all innocent then stuck her tongue at him again.

"Nope Alexis is innocent so get off her case Rick." Jim said.

See Dad I said… Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Alexis said imitating Sgt Schultz.

"I was not told but I figured if her 1st Cousin had twins for her first children then Katie might too. The look on your face determined my answer Son." Jim said.

"So it is your side that brings twins to the table." Rick stated.

"Actually it is from Johanna's side… Johanna had a twin sister who we were told was dead but we never had a body. She had disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle when Johanna was on spring break." Jim said.

"Did Kate know of this?" Rick asked.

"No Ellie was ever discussed. I doubt Johanna would ever mention her. It was as if she was erased from the McKenzie household. Old Frank was so stern. He had any trace of her removed from the house." Jim said. "I always felt most of the animosity between those two was from that event. I believe Old Frank blamed her for the disappearance."

Rick sat there stunned. Johanna also had a family tragedy. Tragedy really followed that household.

\\\\\

The conversation turned lighter when names came up. Rick thought Star War like names were cool but Alexis shot him down

"Dad…You are not going to name your kid Biggs or Oeriki or any other of the countless combinations you have dreamed up! Mom will not stand for it." Alexis warned. "Speaking about Intergalactic Bounty Hunters…How did I acquire Boba Fett in my Bathroom?"

"Well I guess I placed it there when the move took place to accommodate Jim. I must have forgotten about it." Rick said. "I'll have it removed…"

"No Dad I'm fine with it. It took me a bit to get used to but he is fine." Alexis said.

"Oh… Is it because he is a great listener?" Rick said.

"Yeah Dad… I know he serves that part very well." Alexis said.

The conversations continued until Rick was aware of a knock at the door.

Rick wondered who that would be in the middle of the night. Alexis got up and rushed to the door. Opening it she screamed.

"Uncle Frank! You made it!" She said throwing herself into her Uncle's arms.

"Hey Pumpkin how is your old man? I saw him on the News Hulkstler is right!" Frank said.

"Well do not just stand there at the door invite him in." Rick said clasping his old friend.

"Well about that where do you want your water?" Frank asked.

"Careful they are in crystal bottles." Rick said. "…each is a work of art."

"I have the 44 cases that you ordered." Frank said.

"Well stack them in the kitchen then I will place them in storage later." Rick said.

"So have you eaten?" Rick asked.

"No Alice is waiting for me so I'll see your passengers in the morning." Frank said. "…Good Night everyone."

With that he left and Rick closed the door. Rick busied himself into adding the water to the refrigerator. He would deal with the rest later. He popped the top and poured it into a glass. He took it upstairs to awake Kate again.


	54. Chapter 54

It took a few days but Kate after taking the vitamins and Rick's constant hovering was on the mend. She looked down at her flat stomach. Wondering what she will look like in a few weeks. She was sad her Husband was leaving for San Francisco to continue his Book Tour. Rick was fretting over what to take. Kate was sitting up in bed. Wu had left and she was finally feeling better. Her Dad's appointment was today. He was getting that cast off.

"Rick I just do not understand you leaving before the 4th!" Kate said hugging her husband as he continued to fret over what clothing he should take.

"Kate I know but there is a party at the P3. I told Paige I would attend. It is a tradition in the Hallowell Family." Rick said. "It only happens on the 4th. I have missed a few recently."

Kate did not want to be reminded she was he reason he was not able to function over those long summer months.

"I'll miss you." Kate said hoping to get her husband into bed. Unfortunately time was not on their side.

"I'll miss you too. Hey it is only 4 days I will be back on Monday." Rick said looking into his wife's golden eyes.

"Yeah I know but I start my new job on Monday." Kate complained.

"Yeah Kate I know you are sacrificing much for the safety of this family and I love you so much but I hear Paula downstairs. If I can hear it from up here she must be upset about something. Skype with me tonight…It does not matter when or where. Be my good girl and I better find out what is the yelling about since I now hear Alexis going at her." Rick said.

Kate sniffed a bit after the long kiss and Rick departed. She knew she had to get up.

Rick got down stairs and Alexis had cornered Paula with her finger in her face.

"Don't you yell about my Mom being pregnant at all! Dad is happy, Mom is Happy, The whole world will be happy but somehow you aren't!" Alexis snarled.

"ALEXIS!" Rick said coming to remove her away from scared Paula. "What is this all about?"

"I'm so sorry Daddy but that woman was having the temerity to say bad things about my Mom! I will not stand for that!" Alexis said calming a bit down.

"Paula… we will talk about this later on the Plane now get out! I will see you down stairs." Rick said.

"Alexis… Paula means well she just has that Jersey attitude which is not always understood. She must have had a reason for what ever she said. She is very good at her job. She is probably frustrated we did not inform her. That was bad on my part. She has been very good to this family. I know you are very protective in light of present circumstances. Alexis yelling will upset Kate and she is delicate right now." Rick said.

"Yeah I understand…Dad are you sure you have to go?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah it is needed. I'm sorry it is up to you to carry on the traditions of the 4th at the Hamptons. Everything is ready I have called ahead and set it up. Your job is to make sure everyone has a good time. Can I count on you?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Daddy you can count on me." Alexis said hugging and kissing her Father. "Have a good trip and come back safe."

Having the drama averted Rick left the loft and got with Paula in the car.

\\\\\

"Paula Not a word until we are airborne then you can tell your side. I know Alexis has been a bit aggressive lately but these are dangerous times." Rick said. "Gina are you prepared to meet the Hallowell Sisters?"

"Rick I meet all your strange people why would these be any different?" Gina said with a holier than thou attitude.

"Could it be that if they do not like you they could do some nasty things to you?" Rick muttered under his breath. "Too bad Kate could not make this trip too."

The trip in the limo was quick and the plane was wheel up and Rick got to work with his team.

"Ok Paula we are wheels up do you have anything to say?" Rick asked.

"Not related to Alexis' and mine discussion…When were you going to announce the pregnancy? Rick this has to be handled carefully. Your new status as an Action Hero has taken everyone by surprise. Is this going to be an on going part of the New Rick Castle? If so do you want me to place out feelers for WWE events?" Paula asked.

"Paula if the events are available I would not mind being a special ref or something." Rick said. "Now what do you have for the first stop?"

The flight to SF was uneventful. Paula pitched several ideas which would need Kate's approval. He was missing his wife sorely.

/

Back at the loft Kate had come down to see Martha and Jim at the breakfast table and Alexis taking her frustrations out on the poor iron skillet.

"Alexis I am sure that skillet is going nowhere" Kate said.

"Oh Mom you are up! How are you doing? Is the flu gone? How are my little siblings doing today?" Alexis said hugging Kate fiercely. "Here is your water as per Dad's instruction."

"Alexis thanks to answer your questions yes I am over the flu I am doing well and your siblings are hungry." Kate said looking longingly at the empty coffee pot.

"Mom I know it is going to be hard but as per Dad's instruction you have to drink only this water and organic fruit juices or you can have the hot tea." Alexis said coaxing her to drink her water.

Kate surveyed the kitchen Rick had forgotten to remove the cases of water that Frank brought.

"I see" Kate said taking her vitamins and drinking down her special water.

There was Organic everything in the refrigerator. Kate took out a yogurt and started to sit down.

"So Dad, today is the day. Are you excited?" Kate asked as she ate the cup of yogurt with granola in it.

"Yeah very… Thank you Martha for taking very good care of me over these last 8 weeks I am so sorry I had curtailed your busy season." Jim said.

"James do not exaggerate it has only been 7 weeks." Martha said. "And the first week you were still in the hospital."

"Yeah but I could not have had such a pleasant time if it was not for you." Jim said.

"Well if it was not for you I would have never had the courage to stop drinking." Martha said. "It was your encouragement which made the difference."

"Martha you are an exceptional woman and I could not let you destroy yourself like I did. Katie here can attest to my wanton destruction." Jim said.

Kate looked at the clock.

"Well I would hate to break up the mutual admiration society the Loft chapter. Dad we have an appointment with a surgeon. That cast is coming off today! So let's go." Kate said.

"Well everyone I will see you cast free soon." Jim said hugging Alexis and Martha then following Kate out the door.

"Bye Gramps" Alexis said.

Martha was a bit choked up and just waved.

\\\\\

Kate and her Father had gotten to the appointment. There was a surprise waiting for them when they got there.

"Florence? What are you doing here?" Jim asked annoyed.

"Well hello to you too Jim! I was tested why did you not reach out? Jim I am your sister! I should have known what was happening between you and that bottle!" Flo said crossly.

"Aunt…? Florence? Dad how come you never mentioned her?" Kate asked.

"Kate can I call you Kate? I'm the black sheep of the family…I left home early and I am a world class Photographer. I even shot you once along time ago…For that Clothes Catalog?" Flo said.

"What my Aunt is Muriel Winston?" Kate said. "Why did you not tell me?"

"You know why Flo!" Jim said crossly.

"It is about Eleanor Is it not?" Flo asked. "We were kids! You remember the first spring break from college we went to Ft. Lauderdale…It was the 70's"

"Dad, who is Eleanor?" Kate asked.

"Should I tell her or should you?" Flo asked.

"What is going on? I learn about an Aunt I knew nothing about now you are talking about a person you both seem to know but I am in the dark about. One of you come clean!" Kate stated.

"Kate Eleanor is my lover. I am gay. Your father has always had a problem with it. I am not surprised I was not involved in your life." Flo said.

"Well that is well known that Muriel Winston was gay. So why the big deal?" Kate asked.

"Because Eleanor is not just another woman! She is your Aunt too." Jim said. "She is Johanna's twin sister!"

Kate was taken back at the family reveal when Jim was called. They all rose and entered the doctor's exam room.

Kate needed more but the medical procedures took precedent.

"So Mr. Beckett we have found a donor for your liver transplant she is a perfect match there will be no chance of rejection." The Doctor said. "We can schedule the surgery at any time. You ribs have healed well the bones in the legs at well healed. So Let's get that cast off."

Jim was placed in position.

"Ok this will take a bit just look at your Sister or Daughter." He said as the electric saw did its work.

The cast was cracked and the skin looked all mottled.

"Doctor is it supposed to look like that?" Kate asked concerned.

"Oh that is a bit of surface mold but with a bit of alcohol it is easily removed." The Doctor said. "Ok Jim this is going to hurt a lot but I need you to bend your knee.

Kate grabbed his hand for support then Jim slowly bent his knee his limb felt as if it was on fire. Jim began to sweat the pain was so much.

"AGGGGGHHHH" Jim said.

"Well your muscles have not atrophied that is a good sign. Jim in a few weeks you do not realize it yet you will be out of that chair in no time. Here is a pair of crutches. I want you to use them as much as you can around the house. Keep using your chair but limit your use to when you are totally exhausted. The doctor warned. "I'll write you a prescription and schedule you for PT starting Monday."

Jim beginning to recover just nodded.

"I see… Well I want to see you again for a consult on the surgery." The Doctor said. How about the 23rd? Is that good for you?

"Yeah Doctor the 23rd is just great." Kate said.

"Good well you can leave when the pain subsides. Nice meeting you all." The Doctor said exiting the room. The Nurse came in and cleaned up Jim's leg. It looked and smelled better too after the nurse left.

"Muriel? Would you like to come to the loft with us? Kate asked. "There are people which would love to meet you. I am only sad my Husband will not meet you now."

"Who Rick? Kate? Who do you think tracked me down? Rick and I were friends for the longest time!" Flo said.

"Of course you were!" Kate said. "He seems to know everyone!"

"I believe I do know the way Kate. I will see you there." Muriel said.


	55. Chapter 55

Jim was silence the whole trip back. Kate attributed it to her Father being in real pain.

"You know Dad you have to come clean eventually" Kate said as they were going up in the elevator.

Her Father sat silent as a Stone. Kate walked into the loft and Music was playing. Muriel and Alexis was dancing as Martha was playing the piano singing.

"Well this looks like a happy occasion." Kate said.

"Mom come now dance with us!" Alexis said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Jim just harrumphed and went into his room then slammed the door.

"What is wrong with Gramps?" Alexis asked.

"Oh nothing he is in a bit of pain. Did you see his leg was bent?" Kate said getting into the joyous occasion.

"Please Excuse me I need to see what is going on." Martha said "I am so sorry to end this concert Muriel but Jim needs me."

Muriel and Martha hugged then she left to find out what is going on with Jim.

"Aunt Muriel it been so so long since you been here I only wish Dad was here too." Alexis said.

"Alexis let's stop dancing I need to talk to you and Kate." Muriel said. "I have called Eleanor she will meet us at the Hampton house. I need to prepare Kate…She does look like her mother."

"Wait Aunt Ellie is what?" Alexis asked a bit confused.

"Oh I was so hoping Rick was here when I was going to explain but I guess it was not to be. Alexis my partner is Kate's mother's twin sister." Muriel said.

"What say again? I did not quite understand you Aunt Muriel" Alexis said.

"Alexis what my Aunt is saying is that you have real Aunts. Muriel is my Father's Twin sister. And Eleanor is my Aunt too. She is my Mother's twin." Kate said.

"So Mom you having twins is not a coincidence?" Alexis asked.

"Apparently not… Alexis I too was unaware. I am sure Muriel will fill us in…Right Muriel?" Kate asked.

Just then the door bell rang it was the crew from the 12th. Ryan was all decked out in his floral shirt and sunglasses.

"Hey Guys you are early come on in I want you to meet someone." Kate said ushering everyone in.

"Oh My G-d it is Muriel Winston! I've been tracking your career for the longest time!" Lanie said going all fan girl on her.

"Well thank you…" Muriel said.

"Oh I am so sorry I'm Lanie Parish MD and I am Alexis' boss at the OCME and Kate's best friend at your service Ms. Winston." Lanie said.

Muriel laughed…

"Kate you do have such a theatrical friend! Ok Lanie please call me Muriel I guess we are sort of family now." Muriel said.

"Girl Friend you did not tell me that Writer Boy had Muriel Winston as a family member! Why are you holding out?" Lanie said.

"Lanie look closer does she remind you of someone?" Kate asked.

"Well Yeah well sort of she has your nose." Lanie said.

"Yeah there could be a reasonable explanation Right?" Kate teased her best friend.

"Jim? No Really She is related to Jim?" Lanie asked.

"I'm always amazed by your powers of observation Lanie." Kate said dryly.

"Ok Kate spill what is her relation to you?" Lanie asked.

Muriel watching the two friends decided to break the stalemate.

"Lanie I am Kate's Aunt Muriel. Jim is my twin brother." Muriel said.

"Oh I put my foot in it this time…Please forgive me I tend to ask the wrong question." Lanie said.

"Guys Lanie now is a good of time to tell you all. I'm pregnant with Twins." Kate said.

Jenny waddled over she was at least 3 months pregnant.

"Congratulations Kate when is your due date? And how far along are you? Have you been getting the morning sickness yet mine is the worst Kevin can attest to that." Jenny said hugging her.

"Well Congratulation Sis. Well done." Javi said then he bent down and talked to her stomach. "Hi I'm your Uncle Javi the cool one!"

Kevin next came up then hugged Kate.

"I share in your joy where is Rick?" He asked.

"Thanks Kev…Rick is heading toward SF as we speak." Kate said.

"Oh well next time you see him say hi for me." Kevin said.

"I will do Kevin." Kate said.

Alexis now stood up in front of everyone and announced in a loud voice

"Ok I am in charge of this caravan. Here is the logistics. The Van is for Kate and Muriel plus Jim and Martha. The SUV is for Me, Jenny and Kevin and the Ferrari is for Javi and Lanie." Alexis said. "If there any objections they will not be entertained. This is done for the protection of all. Uncle Javi here is the keys to the Ferrari. Everyone else let's go! As Dad says Let's have some fun!"

Alexis motioned everyone to the right vehicle as they entered the summer traffic to the Hamptons.

The trip was slow but no one in the van was talking. Kate was driving. Muriel sat next to her and Martha sat next to Jim. Each was in their own worlds. Jim was particularly sullen.

They finally got to the Hampton House by night fall. Kate was busy lowering her Father off the ramp.

"Here let me help." A woman's voice said.

"Thank but that is alright I have been handling him for the past 7 weeks just fine" Kate said not looking at the person offering help.

"Ok Kate but if you need help I'll be with Muriel settling in." The woman said.

Kate was frustrated Jim had gotten the belt twisted. She sure wished her Mountain Man of a Husband was here. Alexis noticed Kate's frustration.

"Hey Mom I see what is wrong… have Gramps move a bit forward and I can lift him off the belt." Alexis said.

"Thanks Lex… Ok Dad you heard her move forward." Kate said.

Alexis grunted like Rick did then the belt was free.

"Oh Thanks Lex I would not know what to do with out you." Kate said.

Javi just then drove up and in the headlights saw Alexis lift the chair free of the belt.

"Lanie did you see that?" Javi said placing the car in the garage.

"See what?" Lanie asked.

"Oh nothing… It must have been a trick of the light." He said.

"Javier Esposito you are going to get your eyes checked soon! That is the second time you said that same thing!" Lanie said.

"Lanie I don't need glasses I don't need to look like a Poindexter! What would my Bro say?" Javi asked.

"Say what" Kevin said "I was coming by to help you unload. I have Jenny all settled in."

"Kevin Javi is seeing things again! He needs to have his eyes checked." Lanie said "please talk some sense into him."

"Bro I told you that 3 months ago when you said Castle was lifting a rock off someone. It was a skip loader who did that Castle was just adjusting the load." Ryan said.

"3 months ago? Javier… You need to set up an appointment as soon as we return to the City!" Lanie warned.

Finally Lanie and Javi got settled in. Alexis took over the hostess duties.

"I want to welcome you to the Annual Castle Fourth of July lollapalooza" Alexis said. "Since Dad is not here you are spared some of his awful jokes."

Everyone laughed and agreed with her Rick's jokes were the worst.

"We have 4 days of Sun, Fun and Excitement. Everyone has been here before so you know where everything is. So have a good time!" Alexis said.

Everyone cheered as people started going through the food lines. Rick had catered the affair.

Alexis was right at her Mom's side urging her to eat what Rick had specially prepared for her. Even Jenny was impressed over her selection.

"Hey Jenny Dad has this available to you too plus this special water." Alexis said.

"Oh that is so kind I was wondering where Kevin got this water. I can tell my little one loves it." Jenny said. "Kate your Husband is such a saint. Thank me for me Ok?"

"Thanks Jenny I will…" Kate said finally picking up the plate Alexis had been urging on her for the past 15 minutes.

Alexis thought to herself…I hope Dad knows what he is doing he had only left me in charge for 4 days and already I am exhausted in dealing with Mom.

/

The festivities were both outdoors and indoors… Kate went looking for Muriel and Ellie. Alexis was hovering worst than Rick. Kate figured if one Castle was away another will take his place.

Kate caught up with Ellie and Muriel in Rick's library / office.

"Well Hello Kate…" Ellie said. "Hello Alexis so how is college?"

"Boy you sure do look like her you know!" Kate said staring.

"Well Aunt Ellie I just got back from Costa Rica and I must tell you…" Alexis and Ellie were off in their own world.

"Kate, how are you feeling? I know I miss your Mom too Ellie is a boon though." Muriel said.

"Well I know she is not my Mom but she smells, acts, and looks like her. If I did not know better I would have sworn she was her." Kate said.

"I know Kate" Muriel said hugging her Niece. "The Dragon thought so too."

"What do you know about the Dragon and My Mother's death?" Kate said suddenly alarmed.

"Your Mother was not supposed to be in that alley! She was supposed to be at your dinner. But your Mother would not let her Sister off the hook. She thought it was a meet to discuss terms as a business transaction. I swear I did not know Coonan was coming to kill not talk! Kate I am so sorry. Your mother was not the intended victim…Ellie was." Muriel started to weep.

"Wait you need to give it to me from the top. I barely know you and you are laying this on me now?" Kate said she sure wished Rick was there to hold her.

"Yeah it was unfair of me…look Kate Ellie knows this story more than I why don't we wait until the three of us can talk together…Your Father knows more of this story than you know." Muriel said. "We can finally come clean now that the Dragon is killed."

Kate nodded slowly.

"There is one other player in this drama I would like to invite him over." Muriel said.

"Who are you inviting?" Kate asked.

"This person was always looking out for you…Kate even though you did not think so. He was the one to bring in Montgomery." Muriel said.

"No…Not Him He killed my Mom!" Kate said running away.

Martha just then appeared.

"Hush Muriel you have told her too much. You can not do that to Kate. Kate flees when confronted. You just told her about William didn't you?" Martha said.

"I miscalculated Martha forgive me. I thought she was strong enough to hear it." Muriel said.

Martha sat down and held her hand and patted it.

"Muriel Kate was convinced William was the Dragon. She even pistol whipped him while he was trying to explain." Martha said.

"Poor William I did not know…" Muriel said.

"I did not know either until Richard told me when Kate saved William's life." Martha said.

"What have we done?" Muriel asked.

"We did what we had to do. Muriel I know if James had called you would have brought Ellie into danger…That is why James did all this suffering alone." Martha said.

"I see you know much about this family drama." Muriel said.

"Yes James and I were having quite the enlightening conversations…the poor man had no one to talk about it. I was safe since I was technically not involved per se." Martha said.

"Yeah but that did not exclude your husband." Muriel said.

"Which one…?" Martha asked.

"The one you married in Florida? You know spring break 1970." Muriel said.

"Oh Alexander… Well that was a man's man!" Martha said recalling the date.

"Yeah and during that summer you were seen together." Muriel said.

"Yeah he left me in Sept when I told him I was pregnant with Richard." Martha sadly said.

"It is a small world…your Son grew up to marry my Niece." Muriel said.


	56. Chapter 56

Kate fled to the sanctuary of hers and Rick's room. There she cried. It was then in midst of her despair she heard her laptop start beeping. Wiping away her tears she opened the Laptop. It was a Skype call. Kate looked at the time she was ashamed she did not remember that Rick would be calling. Getting herself together she answered the call. It was Rick smiling brightly. He immediately noticed his wife was in distress. Something had happened. He thought she would have been pleased than he had brought the family together. That Muriel would have been the answer they needed to help Kate's Father. That may not have happened judging on her appearance.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey…Oh Rick I need you now." She said.

"What is going on my sweet? Has Muriel upset you?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded her head when Rick mentioned her Aunt.

"I thought you would be happy that Muriel would be the solution to Jim's problem. So what is wrong?" Rick asked being totally perplexed.

"No Muriel has been great and seeing Ellie was like seeing my Mom…" Kate said.

"Oh I should have known…Seeing Ellie just brings back how much you missed your own Mother. I am so sorry I was not thinking that quite through. I thought you would be happy about Muriel being a perfect donor for your Dad. I did not think of what other aspect her contact would bring to you. I am so sorry for my shortsightedness." Rick said looking totally remorseful.

"No Rick you are not the blame. It was very thoughtful of you in thinking about my Dad's condition." Kate said.

"Hey he is my family too. Kate don't you forget that I'll do anything for family." Rick said.

Kate began to cry.

"Hey I did not want to make you cry Kate." Rick said very concerned.

"Rick it is not you making me cry. It is these darn hormones. They are making me cry at a drop of the hat now." Kate said demonstrating how true that statement is.

"I sure timed this so wrongly!" Rick said accusing himself "…I should have been there for you!"

"Rick rightly or wrongly I have to know the truth…Was Bracken involved to help me or not?" Kate said.

"Kate honestly I do not know…all our evidence proved that Bracken was involved in your Mother's death but with the revelations of the Dragon being Eric Vaughn. I can not answer that. Only Bracken himself could share the light on that." Rick said. "Why do you ask?"

"Muriel told me part of the story on how my Mother was killed…She was under the impression it was my Aunt Ellie who was the real target and Coonan could not tell the difference. He was just there to kill the person in the alleyway." Kate said. "Muriel believed it was supposed to have been a negotiation. So Ellie is not a lawyer so why would she have that impression?"

"Well Kate who was supposed to gain from Ellie's death? As far as our research is concerned no one. However, your Mother's death benefitted the Dragon…So let's assume Muriel was telling the truth…Ellie was the intended victim. What if it was a test?" Rick proposed.

"A test…? In what way Rick…?" Kate asked.

"Well let's assume the loyalty of someone in the organization was going to be tried. What if the Dragon gave Coonan orders to talk if it was Ellie but if someone other than her that person would be eliminated. I think the Dragon suspected disloyalty on someone in his organization. So by saying it was a negotiation he would see if there was a leak. Ellie was just told by someone the Dragon wanted a meet. But what the Dragon wanted was the elimination of a threat. That threat was your Mother." Rick said.

"Meeting the Dragon face to face it is just like the way his devious mind worked." Kate said. "Please go on Rick."

"Ok…So he preyed on your Mother's stubbornness and Love for a Sister who had been wronged by her family." Rick said.

"What do you mean wronged? Rick…" Kate asked.

"Ok what I mean by wronged…You did not know of your two Aunts until today Right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…" Kate replied.

"That Kate is wrong. You should have known them as I did. That to me is one of the worst things in this…That you did not ever have a relationship which you would have if other people's agendas did not get in the way." Rick said. "I wanted to correct that for you."

"Rick that is so sweet but getting back to your explanation…" Kate said.

"Ok the Dragon knew all the players as he knew how to isolate you." Rick said.

Kate winced on how thoroughly the Dragon had set her up…How he caused her PTSD attacks leaving her helpless. If it was not for Rick's interruption she would not be having this discussion. She was eternally grateful for her husband. Kate motioned for him to continue.

"Ok so the Dragon knew Ellie would tell her sister about the meet and couch it in words of a negotiation. He also knew Ellie would go to her sister the crack negotiator for help. Johanna touched by her Sister's plight chose to show up instead. The Dragon took advantage and had Coonan execute his secondary instructions." Rick said.

"That sounds plausible…It would also my Mother's Sister believe she would have been killed and flee the country which Muriel and Ellie did. They would also bear the guilt of thinking that Ellie was spared because my Mother sacrificed herself." Kate said.

"So it was a win win for the Dragon and it exposed the traitor in his organization. To find out who was involved we need to look at who died that was important close to the death of your Mother. Then that person would have been the leak according to the Dragon." Rick said.

"So it is possible we were wrong about Bracken?" Kate asked. "If he was not involved I pistol whipped him and he took it! I have to give him an apology Rick!"

"Well Kate I think you should think about that differently…You did already do that by saving his life." Rick said.

"The Dragon wanted him eliminated but the trail to the Dragon did not continue. It ended with Ben…" Rick said.

"So he is still in power to do what?" Kate asked.

"I do not know…Kate I am sorry to say but If Muriel wants you to meet him then he needs to be included to understand this saga." Rick said.

"I see…Rick you always know what to say to me." Kate said "…I guess I need to accept Muriel's offer."

"Kate sure you can accept but schedule it when I am back. I want to look at him in the eye myself." Rick said.

"Rick of course…Well enough about my misery when you first appeared it looked like a party was going on?" Kate asked.

"Yeah about that…When the Sisters learned of the pregnancy…They had to throw a party." Rick said. "That was what you were seeing."

"Oh Rick I never wanted to bring you down…" Kate said apologetically.

"Oh Kate you could never do that…Concerned possibly but down never…just seeing your face is enough for me buoy my spirits…It does not matter if you are crying or not…Kate you are beautiful in any of your myriad facets and endlessly fascinating." Rick said.

Kate blushed.

"Sir you are so gifted with words…" Kate said.

"And Madam you are the inspirations of those words." Rick said smiling. "So are you feeling better? You so want me don't you?"

Kate laughed he sure knew how to lift her spirits.

"In your dreams Mr. Castle!" Kate coyly said.

"Oh Mrs. Castle you are always in my dreams." Rick said. "Now before this Skype session which is public devolves any further. I have to asked has Alexis been a help?"

"Alexis has been a great help…Thank you…She has been forcing me to eat and drink which I know I should do on my own eventually." Kate confessed.

"That is good I always knew she would step up…" Rick said. "Also have you been able to contact Captain Renard?"

"Oh Rick that has slipped my mind completely…I'm so sorry on leaving you hanging. I make sure on Monday. It was cruel of me to promise you I would… Please forgive me?" Kate said.

"Kate that is alright although I have to admit this waiting is hard for me." Rick said.

"I know it must have killed you to learn he had the results but could not release them only to me." Kate said.

"Well ya but you were in no shape to take even a phone call. The health of you and our children comes first even though I am still insanely curious." Rick said.

"I bet you are" Kate chuckled. "Oh by the way everyone was glad nobody had to suffer through your opening speech and lame jokes this year…However, Alexis promised you would be back next year in full glory."

Kate smirked and Rick looked faux annoyed then he smiled too.

"Well I'm glad everyone had fun at my expense." Rick said.

"No Rick it is your largess not expense." Kate said. "Everyone including me are in awe of you…That is why we all tease you mercilessly too."

"Thanks Kate for the explanation…I'm sure I could have lived a 100 years without it though!" Rick joshed.

"Listen here Mr. Castle you are the warmest in both temperature and of the heart individual I have ever known I am so proud you chose me as your vessel for your demon spawns!" Kate teased.

"So those demon spawns are they doing OK?" Rick asked.

"They are doing well…This morning sickness and mood swings are hard getting used to though." Kate said then yawned.

"Well I must be not my stimulating self…I must go now…Get some rest Mrs. Castle." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick…I will…Thank you for being you." Kate said "Bye my love."

"Bye my love" Rick repeated then ended the call.

Kate sighed then cleaned herself and went to bed.

/

"Rick hanging up was accosted by Piper. Rick you are the guest of honor…come on back to the party." She said.

"Yeah I will be right there." Rick said.

"Ok… Was that your bride?" Piper asked being all of a sudden pensive.

"Yeah that was Kate… Why you know about her from my other visits." Rick said.

"Yeah I knew about her but only Paige has met her. She is not talking…Though I feel I should know her…I rarely forget a face…No matter you will be here tomorrow night Right?" Piper said still wondering what was it that she remembered?

Rick ended the night with Gina being her unlovable self. Rick knew it was mistake to bring her. She did not even try to blend in. All she did was drink and complain. The sisters were not amused but put up with her for his sake.

"Rick… You need to take care of your guest. Please do not take this the wrong way…" Phoebe said.

"We love you but Gina has to not be invited tomorrow night I hope you understand us." Piper said.

"Crystal I still can not believe I married her…Could it have been a curse or a hex?" Rick asked.

"No Rick you just were a different person…" Phoebe said.

"We like your more maturity…" Piper said.

"I know Prue would have liked it too." Phoebe said

"Prue…! That is it!" Piper exclaimed.

"Prue…? What are you talking about Piper? What about Prue?" Rick asked.

"Prue was the key. I knew I had seen Kate before but I could not remember it. Now it is back." Piper said excitedly.

"What is back?" Rick asked.

"The memory where I saw Kate before…Rick was she here in the SF area about 14 or 15 years ago?" Piper asked.

"Yeah she was here to go to Stanford…so what is going on?" Rick implored.

"Well Prue and I were on the hunt of a powerful Demon who would prey on people wanting contact with the dead." Piper said.

"Kate had just lost her mother at that time" Rick said. "I don't know much about her adventures here in SF area though."

"Great I'm on the right track." Piper said.

"What track is that?" Rick asked confused.

"Rick… She was going to be one of the victims of the Demon. Prue had Phoebe scry and then Leo orbed us to the location where I froze him and then Prue tossed the vanquishing potion at the Demon. Kate had amnesia then was hospitalized." Piper said satisfied.

"Oh well then I should thank you for saving my future bride." Rick said.

Looking over Piper's shoulder he spied Gina was getting even more obnoxious if that was even possible. He got up and accosted Gina.

"Come on Gina you have had enough to drink you need to sleep it off!" Rick said grabbing her by the arm and pouring her into the limo. "Good night Girls and Piper thanks for the story."

"Bye Rick…We'll see you tomorrow!" They all said.

Gina was getting turned on over Rick's concern. Rick fought off her advances.

"Gina behave!" Rick finally said.

Getting to the Hotel he had the security take her to her room. He made sure his doors were locked. No way was she getting in here tonight. Rick thought about alerting Kate but then a text would not be a bad idea.

"**Hey I wanted to tell you I missed you. Gina was her obnoxious self and tried to be amorous with me. I think there might have been a pic taken. I am getting Paula on it but if she is unsuccessful I just wanted to give you the heads up. I love you Kate**." Rick wrote.

Satisfied he went to sleep thinking of his bride.


	57. Chapter 57

Rick having barricaded himself in his room fell asleep. He was awoken by a pounding on the door. Rick getting his robe on went to the door. He first removed the heavy chair he had placed to prevent an unsuspecting bell hop or floor man in opening the door for his Ex- wife.

Rick looked out the door it was two men he had not seen before.

Rick opened the door.

"Hello… How may I help you this fine 4th?" Rick asked.

"Are you Richard Castle?" The one man asked.

"Yes I am and who are you?" Rick asked.

"I'm Detective Clark and He is Detective Rodriquez. We need you to come downtown." He said.

"Downtown for what reason...?" Rick asked.

"We need to talk to you downtown or we can arrest you now your choice either way you are coming with us." Detective Clark said.

"Ok Gentlemen please wait while I get dressed…What is the reason of this inquiry?" Rick asked.

The one detective looked at the other then said.

"We rather not discuss it here." Detective Clark said.

Rick got quickly dressed and was surprised to see the press outside yelling at him then taking his picture. Rick still had no idea what was the source of all this commotion.

Rick got in the car then was sped away. Rick looked at the Detectives much closer now they were in the Car. One was a Blutbad the other was a snake like creature. Perhaps these detectives do not know I am related to a Grimm Rick thought.

Getting to the police station the same treatment by the press was done.

The detectives stopped outside their bosses office then left. A man in a wheelchair opened the door.

"Bob? Why was I roused out of my warm bed?" Rick asked "and why the full on Press?"

"Rick I have a problem and I need a non linear thinker!" Bob said.

"Bob anything you know I owe you…But why all the drama and you could have been civilized and called me on the phone." Rick said still perplexed.

"Rick this has National Security concerns…" Bob said.

"If that is so why are only you involved…Where are the feds?" Rick asked. "Bob spit it out…I can not help you unless you tell me."

"Ok Rick this is the straight scoop… Someone who looked like your ex- wife pounded on the wrong door. It opened and she went in. She awoke next to a corpse." Bob said.

"So Gina was drunk. I told her to go to bed…I even made sure she could not get in…" Rick said. "Wait who was the body?"

"She was found in a bed covered in blood and naked." Bob said.

"Oh my G-d Bob poor Gina has a lawyer been retained?" Rick asked.

"The body was torn to shreds by some sort of animal." Bob said.

"Gina was a witness?" Rick asked.

"No it looks like she just crawled into the bed to sleep off her binge. CSU said she laid next to the corpse until discovered." Bob said.

"Who discovered the corpse and Gina sharing a bed?" Rick said.

"It was the assistant of the person who was supposed to be in that room." Bob said.

"Bob we have know each other for a long time. Quit being coy and tell me. Who was supposed to be in that room?" Rick asked.

"A Former President…Rick believe me you will be a big help on this one…Please for old time sake keep an open mind…I know you do not like the guy. However, you will not have to be with him." Bob pleaded.

"Damn right I don't like him…He tried to strong arm me for a political contribution! I've not liked him ever since. Bob please tell me you are not covering for this beast?" Rick asked.

"No I'm not besides he was not at the hotel…He was up at the Grove." Bob said.

"So who was in his bed other than Gina…I'm surprised. Gina would be sorely disappointed getting not to sleep with him." Rick said.

"Well be that what your ex wife's predilection are aside…We still have a problem with this body?" Bob said.

"I need to know has the body been moved?" Rick asked.

"Not yet I thought I would preserve the crime scene for you." Bob said.

"You were that confident I would assist on this case Bob?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I had a feeling…" Bob said "shall we go?"

Bob or Robert Ironsides climbed into his special van and they were transported to the hotel. Getting there…Rick stopped and picked up a number of tattle sheets. He was reading them until the elevator stopped on the floor below his and the same room number too. The old boy must be slumming not taking the Presidential suite Rick thought.

Walking into the bedroom Rick could see the Paw prints of a massive hound in the pooled blood. Then he scanned the face which was a bloody pulp and body of the victim. Rick looked closely at the body's wrist. On it was a distinctive bracelet. Rick took many pics of the crime scene. Especially making sure he captured the paw print. Nick might know what that is he thought.

"Guys I think I know this victim…" Rick said pulling out the Tabloid then turned to the picture of the woman photographed with the same bracelet and pointed her out.

"Vitória Armários the Brazilian Supermodel? That is who is in that bed?" Bob asked. "That is the kind of non linear thinking I expected. I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah… She was rumored to be doing a shoot at the Grove." Rick read from the tabloid. "No wonder the Press is all over this one."

"Still that does not explain why she was here and not at the Grove?" Bob said.

"That is a mystery…Well Bob I wish you luck but should not the surveillance recordings show her arriving?" Rick said.

"We are getting them as we speak." Bob said.

"Good I'm hungry I am going back to my room and order room service." Rick said leaving then he turned around and said.

"Oh wait…Check with hotel services and find out if this room had any charges?" Rick said.

"I'm way ahead of you…There were two charges for the most expensive champagne. One bottle at 1:15AM and one at 3:30 AM both were just left at the door." Bob said.

"So where is the second bottle?" Rick asked "…There is one on the floor next to the bed but there is nothing else…Have you searched anywhere else?"

"No but hopefully the video will solve that mystery too." Bob said.

"When you get the video call me this time ok Bob?" Rick said.

"Will do Rick and Thanks you have jumped started this investigation I owe you." Bob said.

/

Kate was up early the talk with Rick helped put things in perspective. She was jogging along the beach until she was passed by a Red Blur.

"Alexis hold up!" Kate said.

"Oh Mom Hi…? I did not notice you…I was in the zone." Alexis apologized.

"That is ok Sweety… I just wanted to tell you I talk with your Dad last night…He sure helped me." Kate admitted.

"That's Dad alright he was always the one to bring me clarity. So where did you go? Aunt Muriel said you were not feeling well? I hope it was not because of something she or Aunt Ellie said? If so I should have warned you Mom they are kind of blunt." Alexis said.

"So when did your Father introduce you to them?" Kate asked.

"No Dad didn't but he knew them…It was Grams when we were in Europe. I think I was 5. I don't remember the actual meeting but Grams insisted we stop by on the tour." Alexis said.

"I see so then did you see them both growing up?" Kate asked.

"Well Aunt Muriel would come to the loft but Aunt Ellie stayed in France somewhere." Alexis said "Aunt Muriel has not come to the loft in about 6 years though."

"Hmmm just about the time Rick had reopened the investigation…" Kate said out loud.

"What is that you said Mom?" Alexis asked.

"Oh nothing…I'll race you back to Storm Front." Kate said.

"You're on!" Alexis said smiling.


	58. Chapter 58

The morning was busy one with all the people Kate decided to help preparing Breakfast. Alexis and Kate got into the swing of things with tunes from one of Rick's and Kate's favorite artists. The duet between Kate and Alexis was a sight which was surreptitiously recorded by Jim who for once was being some what sociable. It became a Trio when Lanie joined in. The girls were having such a good time. Martha came across him with the phone pointed in their direction.

"What are you doing James?" Martha inquired.

"Shhh you will be heard." Jim whispered.

"Oh I see" Martha whispered back as she crouched down to look at the video.

When they started up 'Ain't no Mountain High Enough' Jim began to smile. Kate was really in her element. Alexis was bright red as she bopped around the Kitchen but it was Lanie who made that song a true blueser. Lanie owned it and Jenny came down to see what was going on. They were standing all around Jim's chair watching the video he was taking.

"Hey Guys what…." Kevin said.

They all hushed him then turned back to the antics being recorded.

"Kev quiet." Jenny scolded him.

"Ok Sorry!" Kev whispered.

Eventually the songs ended and everyone was clapping.

Alexis felt so embarrassed not for herself but for what Gramps had been doing. She figured it out a few minutes before Lanie and Kate did.

Kate and Lanie took a bow then announced "Breakfast is ready."

Espo hearing that rushed to be the first person in line. He remembered the breakfasts Kate would make when they were rookies. He knew they were in for a treat and he wanted to be there first.

Soon the breakfast was served and the gentle conversation started. It was about 10 in the morning when Jim's sister came down. Jim barely said any words to her then he went into his room. He still had not forgiven her.

Kate alarmed knocked on the door.

She heard nothing opening the door she poked her head in.

"Dad…? Are you ok?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Katie is that you? Please come in and close the door…You were not followed were you?" Jim asked.

"No Dad what is this all about?" Kate asked.

"It is none of your concern." Jim said being obstinate.

"The hell it is not! If it affects you in any way it affects me too so Dad what is it?" Kate said giving him the patented Beckett Death Glare.

Jim chucked.

"Alright Katie you are so much like Johanna. She could give me such a stare!" Jim said.

"Where do you think I got it from?" Kate smirked.

"Huh yeah I suppose so." Jim stated.

"So Daddy open up what is so wrong?" Kate asked.

"Seeing Flo again brought back some unpleasant memories." Jim said.

"Flo oh Muriel Winston….Dad if she is your twin why does she have the name Winston?" Kate asked.

"Well she was married briefly a lawyer in our office who mysteriously died on their wedding night. It was terrible. He had been poisoned. Flo was first suspected but never proven and Eleanor was out of the country so she was eliminated…That crime had never been solved either. The poison was meant for both of them. Somehow Flo did not get a lethal dose. Anyway his name was Harry Winston and yes he was heir to the same Harry Winston the jeweler. That night the wedding present of a diamond choker was missing too. The police did not find it but a few years later it was returned to her. But that is old news. You want to hear of how Flo is a person non Grata?" Jim asked.

Kate nodded.

"She caused your Mother to help that Sister of hers. If it was not for her interference Jo would still be with us today! Sometimes I think Old Frank was right in removing Eleanor from memory. I sure wish I could." Jim said bitterly.

"Look Dad Muriel did what she thought was right." Kate argued.

"No she did what was right for her. She did not consider if she was wrong what would have been the consequences. That was the problem Katie she was selfish and always has been. Flo did only what Flo wanted and damn the rest of us!" Jim said angrily.

"Dad that sounds like there is much more hidden in your relationship." Kate said.

"Katie you do not know the half of it." Jim said.

"Yes I don't know and unless you tell me why you are so angry I will be kept further in the dark." Kate said.

"Ok Katie, do you really want to know?" Jim asked.

Kate nodded her head.

"Ok just remember you wanted this…I started in childhood. Flo was the golden hair Princess and I was the slop bucket boy. She got everything she wanted because she was the girl. All I got was the responsibility because I was the oldest." Jim said.

"So you gave me everything is that not what a girl deserves?" Kate asked.

"You thought your wild child phase was bad. Flo had you beat. She was into drugs and Girls and Boys and every other vice you can think. She was a very bad a$$ in not a very good way either. But she was my sister so I fixed everything until I could not fix this one thing." Jim said.

Kate knew her father was not painting a pretty picture of their childhood.

"What was the problem you could not fix Dad?" Kate asked.

"She fell in love I mean not lust but real honest to goodness love with Jo's twin. The scandal of two women was horrible. Luckily they did it away from New York Society. Then they disappeared. It happened in the early 70's we were on vacation at the summer home in Florida. They took off on a boat then the boat was found adrift. Johanna cried for days thinking her twin had fallen overboard and drowned. We were not yet even close at the time. But this was a selfish act of Flo's I know it had to be her she was the schemer of those two. They stayed dead until Flo pops up in New York sporting a ring. It had to have been 8 years since I saw her. It hurt more Jo knowing Flo lived and Ellie died." Jim said.

Kate was stunned.

"She appeared and did not have the decency to tell Jo her sister was alive. Oh no she hobnobbed with the family and friends of her fiancée and had no time for us peons. Then you know the rest of her fiancé/husband killed and she flees back to Europe where she stayed until she became one of the world's best photographers." Jim said.

Kate did not know what to think. Yet they were here for him now. That must account for something.

"So this is why you dislike her? The fact she hurt Mom?" Kate asked.

"Is that not enough? Her schemes killed the love of my life! That Katie I will never forgive." Jim said.

Kate hugged her Father when tears formed for the both of them. It was cathartic they had never properly mourned Johanna's loss. Jim was inconsolable. Kate knew who to get.

Kate left the room and found Martha. Martha was alarmed at her appearance.

"Martha go to him he needs you." Kate choked out.

She fled to her bathroom and drew a hot shower. The festivities would have to wait. She sat under the hot spray keening.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Mom…? Are you ok in there Grams sent me to find out. Please talk to me?" Alexis asked.

Kate feeling sick got out of the shower and started puking her guts out. The babies certainly did not like that their mother was upset and this was the show of their displeasure.

Alexis alarmed entered then gave Kate some of that bottled water and crackers to soothe her stomach.

"Oh Mom I am so sorry" Alexis said picking her Mom off the floor robing her then carrying her to bed.

"Sweety it is ok just a bit of Mourning Sickness. Your siblings were upset that is all…You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine." Kate said lying in the bed.

Alexis finally convinced left Kate to take a nap.

\\\\\

Rick getting to his room found there was a video from Jim. He was surprised the old boy took it. Watching it he was pleased that things were going so well. He had to Skype with her.

Kate awoke to the pinging coming from her computer. Aroused she opened it to his smiling face. The person she wanted to see the most in the world.

"Hey?" Rick said concerned at what he saw.

"Hey?" Kate confirmed.

"So I saw the video…Great moves Mrs. Castle!" Rick gushed.

"Rick what video?" Kate asked groggily.

"The one with you singing and dancing with Alexis and is that Lanie too?" Rick asked.

"Someone recorded that? I'm gonna kill'em." Kate said under her breath.

"You are not going to kill your Dad? He was the one who sent it to me." Rick said.

"My Dad did it? Now I really have to say some words!" Kate said.

"My Love I think you should wait since you are in such a delicate position." Rick said.

"Delicate position? Oh my appearance…Your Demon spawns were not so happy and to prove it they made Momma puke up all her breakfast." Kate said. "Remind me to thank you for such a god send in Alexis. She was the one to pick me off the floor."

"The Floor Kate…" Rick said commiserating.

"It is alright Rick I was just weak from the puking that is all." Kate said reassuring her husband. "So what are you doing?"

"Kate I got roped into assisting in a Homicide here in San Francisco." Rick said.

"Rick…? How did that happen?" Kate asked. "You are way for only two days and you have to get into a Homicide in another jurisdiction?"

"Kate it was nothing like that I swear…They came to me!" Rick asserted.

Kate remembered the night she also came to him to solve a case.

"Ok Rick tell me what happened and don't you leave anything out." Kate warned.

"Well I was roused out of my bed by two Detectives who said I was needed down town about 5AM this morning. Getting there I learn Gina was involved as evidence in a murder investigation." Rick stated.

"Rick evidence? What do you mean?" Kate asked switching from wife to Lt. Castle mode.

"Well it seems like Gina passed out next to a mutilated corpse and she was covered in evidence." Rick said.

"Rick that makes no sense why was she passed out in the first place?" Kate asked.

"Well Gina came with me to the P3 celebration then got progressively drunk. I took her back to the hotel and tucked her in then told her to stay put. I left her alone in her room and went to mine then barricaded the door. Gina used to slip the bell man a few bills to be let into my room at night. So I knew her tricks so that is why the chair in front of the door." Rick said.

"Ok Rick I got you so far" Kate said being so proud of her husband's attempt to keep his wayward ex out of his room.

"Ok during the night Gina got up still drunk and ended up a floor below mine and she did her trick and ended up getting a bottle of Champagne. This room had the corpse after emptying the bottle she passed out in the bed. I think she is still drunk." Rick said.

"Wow Rick what a story…" Kate said.

"Yeah now my friend the assistant Chief of Detectives asks me to assist. I was the one to identify the corpse as a Brazilian Super model." Rick said proudly.

"I wonder how you knew her?" Kate asked.

"No it is not like that Kate… she was Alexis' age! No I saw that she had a very distinctive bracelet. Plus I found an article on her with the same bracelet on her wrist as the corpse." Rick said.

"So what does the footage show?" Kate asked.

"Not really sure…Bob will get back to me on that one." Rick said.

"Bob? You have another friend named Bob? Oh silly me of course you do. So does this Bob have a last name?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Bob is Robert Ironsides…He is stuck in a wheel chair because of me." Rick confided.

"Robert Ironsides? Isn't he the top cop in SF? How were you responsible?" Kate asked. "I'd always heard it was a car accident. That killed his wife and child."

"Yes but he would not been in the car if it was not for me." Rick sadly said.

"Rick that sounds like a very long and involved story I'm not up to it right now." Kate said yawning.

"Ok Love it is tabled for another time. I love you Kate so much." Rick said. "Bye my Love."

"Thanks Rick… Bye my Love" Kate said ending the session.

She forgot all about her Mother absence with Rick around even if it was only on video she felt safe and warm. Being comfortably relaxed she fell asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Rick ordered his breakfast and after his chat with Kate he felt better. Though, he did watch the video a few more times before his food arrived.

He sent the picture of the paw print to Nick and Monroe to see if they had any ideas on the origin. He read the paper while waiting for Bob's call to see the hotel and traffic cam footage.

He busied with cleaning himself up. Then the phone rang…Instead of Bob it was Paula.

"Rick can I see you Please?" Paula asked.

Rick was taken back by the voice which was distinctively hers but it lacked any of that bravado she normally had.

"Of course Paula have you eaten?" Rick asked politely

"No…" She said.

"Great I will have something brought up." Rick said calling room service to bring a continental breakfast for Paula.

Paula and bell man with her breakfast arrived at the same time.

Paula launched herself into his arms.

"Oh Ricky what are we going to do? This is a PR nightmare!" Paula said being comforted by Rick's strong arms.

"Which nightmare Paula…?" Rick asked as the both sat down on the couch.

"All of it…Gina's early morning romp with a corpse…Me being roused by two detectives to come claim her. I mean how do you cope?" Paula asked bewildered.

"Well first is Gina all there? I mean is she suffering from a black out?" Rick asked.

"She claimed she remembered nothing. That is the least of the problems. She is associated with you and several bookstores are wary since the riots in Portland. I've been on the phone to reassure them of your non lethal behavior would not be a problem. Now you are wrapped up in the Homicide. Ricky what was we to do?" Paula asked.

"Paula we get Gina the help she needs…" Rick said.

"So she needs to go to rehab? That could work…" Paula said.

"Next cancel the rest of the tour cite my involvement with SFPD and my mental anguish over my ex wife." Rick said.

"Are you sure about that one? Your fans will be so disappointed." Paula said.

"About my fans set up a few Skype sessions with each location. It will have to suffice. I can not devote more time than a few hours. It would not be the same but if the stores are the only locale for the teleconferences. I will not be able to personalize any signing but we could have on hand 100 or so copies autographed available. Just spread them out over a longer time period. How about that pregnancy announcement you should get it ready to release at the same time." Rick said as Paula feeling better ate the breakfast.

Once refueled Paula got on the phone and was going to make it happen.

Rick again alone was still waiting for the call. It finally happened.

Rick rushed downtown to the station where he met the video tech Adam Rodriguez.

They watched the hotel lobby and spotted the Woman entering then a few minutes later a shadowy figure walked through the lobby after her.

"Stop it right there. Zoom in on the surface of that waste can." Rick ordered.

"Ok we have a face though a bit distorted. Can you align it better?" Bob said.

The computer got to work realigning the image.

"Ok go back to the entrance can you see the car that this person was driving?" Rick asked.

It was a blue or Black late model Suburban.

"Can you find this car on the Traffic Cams?" Rick asked.

The computer found the Car it was picked up outside the Grove. It was secret service.

"So we need to interview the only person who could have given secret service protection to the young woman." Bob said.

"Bob you have to be joking me! I want nothing to do with that scuzzball." Rick said. "You said I would not have to…"

"Rick I lied…I'm calling in your marker old friend. You owe me!" Bob said. "Besides Scuzzball is not a good enough description for this Ex President."

"What would you call him?" Rick asked.

"Dirt bag…I'm old school that way." Bob replied. "Go back to your room. Get Paula to make discrete inquiries on your invitation to the Grove."

Defeated Rick knew he owed the man in the wheelchair big time.

"Ok Bob we do it your way I'll get Paula on it. But I have a prior engagement first. I hope you understand you are not the only old friends I have in this city." Rick said then he walked out.

The picture of the non distorted man face was sent to his phone. Smiling Rick went back to the hotel. On his way he contacted Paula she was confused but she said she would make it happen. Rick exhausted took a nap. He got up just in time to shower then meet the Hallowell Sisters at the P3.

\\\\\

Rick drove up only to be accosted by Paige.

"Happy Fourth Rick!" She said as she was decked out in Red White and Blue stripes and wearing an Uncle Sam's hat. She was also holding sparklers.

"Paige is that you?" Rick asked then took a pic to send to Kate. "Did you lose the bet?"

"Yeah Rick it is me and Yeah sort of… Come on in everyone is here already." Paige urged.

"What is the rush?" Rick asked.

"Well you are the last to arrive and I can get out of this getup once you enter." Paige said.

"Oh you dislike being patriotic on the 4th?" Rick smirked.

Paige stuck her tongue at him. Rick thoroughly chastened entered without delay.

"So where is Piper and who is in charge of all these kids" Rick asked.

"Well these kids are under my tutelage." Paige said.

"Well Congrats Paige I never knew you would opt for academics." Rick said.

"Thanks Rick I've got to go change." Paige said walking away "…Piper should be in the kitchen."

Rick waved at her then he threaded his way to the kitchen. True to Paige's word Piper was in the kitchen.

"Hey" Rick said getting her attention.

"Well Hello there Happy 4th Rick!" Piper said looking a bit harried.

"Hey Piper can you take a break I have something to show you…Maybe you might know what this is?" Rick asked then showed her the pic of the huge paw print.

Piper immediately stiffened.

"I take it from your reaction you know what that is?" Rick asked.

"Yeah but Phoebe would be the better one to ask she has fought them before." Piper said.

"Them…?" Rick inquired.

"Yeah them… Hell Hounds…Don't tell me your are going to fight them on your own?" Piper asked.

"Well I was hoping I would not run into them…So Phoebe you say where is she?" Rick asked.

"Up on the stage I think… Rick these creatures are not from here and have to be summoned. Whoever summoned them is a powerful warlock." Piper said.

"How are they summoned?" Rick asked.

"Well I don't have time to explain go find Phoebe she can fill you in." Piper said turning her attention to the food prep.

Rick wandered out and found Phoebe.

"Hey Rick would you give me a hand with this prop? One of the kids pulled it down and it is now a fire hazard." Phoebe said.

"I would hate to learn that the P3 was burnt down due to my lack of caring." Rick said as he helped place the decorations higher up so that the kids could not bring it down again.

Phoebe satisfied with their work climb down from the ladder and gave him a hug. The removed the ladder then returned.

"So I guess you are the person to talk to about Hell hounds?" Rick asked.

"Hell Hounds…? What have you gotten yourself into Rick?" Phoebe asked as they both sat down at a table with the kids running around creating mayhem.

"I have evidence of one at a crime scene…So what can you tell me about them?" Rick asked.

"Well they are summoned by an amulet of a wolf that the warlock must hold to summon and control. If the Warlock's hand is removed before they are dismissed they will devour the warlock and anyone else in the area. Once finished the amulet will disappear and those demons would not be able to be summoned again." Phoebe said.

"So these are Demons? Not Wessen?" Rick asked.

"Well… Yeah…They are Demons in the form of a hungry slavering wolf with red glowing eyes. If you need I can create a vanquishing potion but one of sisters will need to say the incantation. I would select Paige since she can orb to you." Phoebe said.

"Ok I will keep that in mind well happy 4th Phoebe." Rick said.

"Happy 4th Rick…" Phoebe said getting up to stop a dispute between the kids.

Rick looked at her leaving. He never noticed it before but now she really did look like Kyra. Could Kyra be another lost Hallowell sister? That idea boggled even his imagination.


	60. Chapter 60

The festivities were heating up at the Hampton's there was wheel barrow races and Kate was manning the grill as the Boys tried to impress everyone with their feats of dexterity. The Potato sack rack was won by Alexis. Jenny and Kate cheered on the losers while sitting shaded from the sun. The Boys had switched to tossing the Frisbee and there were several times it went into the sea. Even Royal the dog was there. He was having a good time while his owner was off with Martha at another Hampton party. Kate could not help to think what Rick would be doing if he was here. It was not that Alexis was a fine substitute but even after the conversation this morning. She still missed him.

"So Mom what are you thinking?" Alexis said coming up all wet from her romp with Royal in the sea.

"I'm thinking the Chicken needs more BBQ sauce you want to help me make some more?" Kate asked.

"Make BBQ sauce…? Dad just usually gets his from a jar." Alexis smirked as she followed Kate into the kitchen.

"Oh I see well I make mine from scratch and the Onions have been simmering long enough. Now let's add some Molasses, Brown Sugar, Cayenne Peppers, a bit of Tabasco Sauce. Then the best part Coffee! Now let these all simmer and stir occasionally." Kate said.

"Wow that looks and smells great but you are thinking again what is it?" Alexis asked.

"Oh there is an ingredient missing but I can…Oh Yes Vinegar. Would you hand me the Apple cider variety Please." Kate asked.

"Ok Mom here it is." Alexis said watching eagerly.

"So who is watching Royal?" Kate asked as she stirred the mixture.

"Um…I think Aunt Muriel is well at least she had his leash. Who knows if the dog was still attached?" Alexis smirked.

"Well I am sure someone is looking out after him." Kate said offering a taste to Alexis.

"Wow Mom is that good!" Alexis exclaimed licking her lips.

"Oh I see you are using the Beckett family recipe?" Jim said rolling out of his room into the kitchen.

"Hey Gramps! How did you sleep?" Alexis asked hugging him.

"I slept well Alexis can you excuse us I need to talk to Kate alone Please?" He asked.

"Alexis you can take the sauce back out to the grill I will be with you momentarily." Kate said.

"Right Mom" Alexis said leaving with the bowl of Hot BBQ sauce.

She could not help but dip her finger in it.

\\\\\

Kate spun around to look at her Father.

"So you want to talk so talk." Kate said.

"First off Katie I'm so sorry. I been acting like a royal pain in the A$$." Jim said contritely.

"Yes you have Daddy and what else do you want to say?" Kate said looking at him with her eyebrow crooked.

"I have let things in the past cloud my judgment. That will never do. I should not have waiting so long to tell you about your Aunts. That was a big mistake. You should have known before your delicate condition. I am so sorry for dropping all this on you at once." Jim said.

"Yes Dad your timing could not have been worst. These little guys quickly reminded me of their displeasure." Kate said patting her stomach.

"Yeah another thing I have to worry about. Katie where is your water?" Jim asked changing the subject.

"Oh Yeah let me get on that." Kate said as she retrieved one of the bottles from the refrig.

She down the bottle quickly she had not noticed how thirsty she was.

"Careful on that Katie you thought your young ones were upset before drinking that water so fast will really disturb them." Jim warned.

"Yeah Dad they are good at reminding me of that. Hopefully they will over look this one incident. I swear I will take smaller sips next time." Kate said. "You know Dad I have had to relearn how to eat and drink because of Rick's demon spawns!"

Jim had to chuckle.

"Your Mother had to do the same with you! Oh she used to complain something fierce about what you were doing to her." Jim said.

"So this is genetics at work?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sweetheart it is indeed." Jim said. "I should be grateful that my Son in Law loves me enough to bring Flo back into my life."

"Yes Dad you do need to thank Rick." Kate said getting another water bottle out but this time sipping it.

"Yeah so how are you coping with El?" Jim asked.

"We have not really talked…It is not if I am going out of my way in not talking to her but I have not been seeking her out either." Kate admitted.

"Katie there is nothing wrong with that." Jim counseled. "If you go out and reclaim your grill she out there right now with Alexis so you can talk if you want that is."

"Dad you are right I do not need to avoid her." Kate said then left the kitchen to return to the grill.

"That's my Girl." Jim said.

\\\\\

"James who are you talking to?" Muriel asked as she came in being dragged by Royal who stopped at his water bowl.

"Oh Flo I did not see you there." Jim said as he turned his chair to face her.

"I just was dragged in here and I find you speaking to thin air? What was I to think?" Muriel asked.

"Oh Flo it is nothing like that…Katie had just left. While I was still talking so I could see from your perspective I was talking to thin air." Jim smirked.

"Katie? How is that dear Niece of mine?" Muriel asked.

"About 3 month pregnant with twins." Jim said.

"Really? It sure does not show. I'm going to be a Grand Aunt at my age!" Muriel said.

"Well Flo not everything has to be about you." Jim said.

"What…? Of course not big Brother…." Muriel said with a twinkle in her eye.

Jim looked at her curiously. She looked the same as he remembered but she did not act the same at all. He guessed old age had mellowed her me streak.

"Flo I owe you an apology. I am happy that Rick took the time to bring you to me. I can not tell you how appreciative I am you decided to come after all this time." Jim said.

"James I would have come before but we did not leave in good standing. Now that the Dragon is dead maybe we can renew our Bridge games or maybe our Cribbage game!"

Jim brightened on hearing Cribbage. He had not taught that game yet to Martha. Actually he was a bit afraid after the drubbing she did to him on Gin.

"Flo…Er…Muriel you are on. I happen to have a board and cards on the coffee table if you are game that is." Jim said.

Muriel brightened up when she heard her brother call her by her preferred name.

"Thanks James I will be with you shortly I need to get some one to watch Royal then freshen up my drink. Come on Royal let's go." Muriel said.

Jim smiled then moved the table to deal the cards.

\\\\\

Outside there was quite a group gathered around the Grill. There was Kate in control waving her BBQ fork. Alexis was standing listening to every word. Lanie was standing next to Kate tasting the sauce. Ellie was standing in the shade next to Jenny. Every one was listening to Kate regale Ellie how Rick proposed and how it was interrupted by the Boys.

"So you are saying that SFPD is using Rick as a Consultant too?" Ellie asked as the topic turned to what Rick was doing in SF.

"San Francisco? I just love the lighting!" Muriel said stepping around Alexis to hand off Royal to Jenny.

"Muriel We thought we would have to send out a search party for you." Ellie exclaimed then hugged her lover.

"I suppose Royal took you on a guided tour of the best places in the Hamptons." Alexis smirked.

"Oh It was quite an adventure alright." Muriel said "You sure you can handle him Jenny?"

"I'm sure Muriel Royal is a good dog aren't you boy?" Jenny said.

Muriel started to back away.

"Muriel you just got here…" Ellie protested.

"Oh I am so sorry El but my Brother has challenged me to a game of Cribbage. I had to accept so please excuse me I only came out to hand off Royal. Kate you do my Mother's BBQ sauce Proud!" Muriel said.

"Your Mother?" Kate asked.

"Oh I did not know you did not know…Yes that recipe has been in the Beckett Family since Civil War days when runaway slaves taught it to my great great great Grandmother." Muriel said.

"Wait you were here in New York…I've seen the family homestead. It was no plantation? So why were slaves up here?" Kate said.

"Mom this is so exciting…Your family was part of the Underground Railroad!" Alexis said.

"You are correct Alexis we were…Some of the freed slaves who ended up in Canada came back down after the war and settled in Freeberg." Muriel said.

"Freeberg? I never heard of that town…" Alexis said.

"Well it is little wonder it was never really a town but more of a place outside Albany at the time. Now I doubt there is anything designating the place since it is now where the Seat of New York State Gov't is." Muriel said.

"That is so interesting" Alexis said. "If you have the time later I would love to hear more about the history of my family. Genealogy is a favorite hobby of mine."

"Sure Alexis we could do it as I spank my brother's pants off him playing Cribbage." Muriel said.

"Mom are you Ok?" Alexis asked.

"Yes Alexis you need not to hover I have Lanie here to remind me!" Kate said. "Go be with your Aunt!"

"Thanks Mom!" Alexis left with Muriel as they continued to chat about the interesting facts in the Beckett line.

\\\\\

"Your Mother would have been proud of you…Alexis has come a long way…" Ellie said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Oh I've been seeing her ever since that trip with her Mom to Paris. I have noticed how she has turned from a shy bookish girl into the wonderful gregarious Young Woman I see before me. That is your doing my Dear!" Ellie said with much admiration.

"No I did not have anything to do with that? It is all Rick!" Kate said.

"Sweety it is alright to take credit…I am sure Martha would agree with me…Speaking of her where did she go?" Ellie asked.

"She went out with Royal's owner she will be back before the Fireworks display." Kate said basting the chicken some more in the sauce.

"Yes Kate deflect if you wish but there was a remarkable change in the past 6 years. It was because Rick had someone like you to help co parent her." Ellie said. "You should be proud of your input."

Kate thought it was overblown praise but then she looked back at all the conversations about his Daughter over the years. She realized her Aunt was right. She did have much to make Alexis more confident and happy. Looking over the meats she saw they were ready.

"The Meat is Done Come and Get it!" She yelled as she clanged on the metal Triangle Rick had suspended next to the grill.


	61. Chapter 61

The BBQ was a great success the Boys made it a point to slurp down any remnants of that sauce. Then skies were slowly darkening when Alexis announced

The Fireworks would be commencing soon. Would someone want to place Royal in the garage and in his carrier so the noise and light would not send him running. Alexis said.

Muriel came out after beating Jim 3 games to 2 then looked at her niece.

"I'll do it" Muriel said as she attached his leash and she led him away to the garage and into his kennel.

"Be a good dog" Muriel said to Royal as he looked so sad. "Don't give me those eyes…I can not afford you giving me another tour of Hampton's"

Royal whined a bit then stopped when he saw it was not going to change her mind. Muriel took a deep breath then exited the area. Getting back outside she joined the group all decked out on the chairs.

"So if everyone is ready I give you the Castle's salute to the 4th!" Alexis announced seeing her Aunt was back. Everyone settled down for the fireworks display.

It went on for about an Hour. The shells reach upward to 1000 ft. The booming then the spectacular array of colors was welcomed by all.

There was very loud applause when the finale occurred. Kate could not help but wonder how was her husband's 4th celebration?

/

Rick was stuffed from eating all the food prepared for the picnic. The troop of kids had gathered around to listen to Leo tell them interesting stories. Rick was not too surprised when everyone was bused to the picnic grounds all set aside for the Hallowell's. There were a lot of kids. Rick had staked out a pretty nice patch of grass and it was shaded just right. It was also the perfect spot to see the fireworks display later.

"Hey can I sit next to you?" A voice said.

Rick who was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed spoke.

"Sure there is plenty of room. Just pull up a patch of earth and sit a spell." Rick replied still keeping his eyes closed.

Paige had been on her feet all day and she sat down then took her shoes off.

"Oh that feels good." She said wiggling her toes in the grass. "This is nice just relaxing."

"Uh huh" Rick murmured.

After a few moments of quiet reflection she spoke again.

"So Hellhound huh…?" She asked.

Rick cracked his eye opened then he closed it again. He wanted to confirm which Sister he was speaking. With his eye closed they all sounded similar.

"Yeah Paige that is what Piper identified the print as being." Rick said.

"I've never faced them before but I faced other scary things." Paige said.

"Is… that… so…?" Rick asked drawing out each word.

"So when are you going to be facing the warlock?" Paige asked.

"I don't rightly know. All I know is we have identified a possible suspect who was part of the Secret Service detail. Other than that I will not know until I talk to the Ex president." Rick said.

"Which Ex president?" Paige asked.

"That I can not tell you but he is not the one we need to concentrate on. It is someone in his security detail." Rick said.

"Ok well I better do my duty Leo will not have them controlled for long. Just give me a call when you need me ok?" Paige said sighing then getting up after putting her shoes on her feet.

"Paige I will call I do not relish being mauled by a slobbering over grown pup." Rick said.

Soon the skies had darkened then the fireworks display started. It was a spectacular show. Rick was tired when he bid the Sisters and the kids farewell. He got to his hotel. Opening the door he saw the golden envelope. Rick quickly opened it. It said expect a limo at 9 AM tomorrow. Rick got his invite. Tired he sent a text to Kate saying he would Skype with her tomorrow. Rick then went to bed. Who knew kids could be so tiring?

/

Rick was not looking forward to this trip. One could even say he was loathing it. He the consummate actor in the vein of his Mother was going to meet some of the worst scum and outlaws the world has ever seen and have to make nice with them. They made Mos Eisley Spaceport seem tame. NWO seemed such innocuous name for these butchers. These people are the ones who revel in the misery of others just so they can get more power and control. But it did not make sense. Why would a warlock join the secret service anyway? With that power the person could have set up as one to the highest power brokers. I mean who would want to mess with you if you could summon Hellhounds!

Rick was broken out of his musings when the phone rang announcing his ride had appeared. Rick was almost wishing to see the carriages of Harry Potter realm and the Thantos creatures pulling them. But no it was a simple but elegant caddy town car. The door was opened by one of those who kept their eyes down and mouths shut. Rick entered the cab apprehensively but his eyes alit on a very familiar person.

"Hi Ya Rick old Friend!" Said the man Rick knew so well.

"Henry? What are you doing here? I thought nothing could blast you out of the labs in White Plains." Rick said clasping his friend.

"Eh Family retreat Dad said I had to come. So what about you? I was sure surprised to see your name on the invite list. I was wondering why you wanted to see all these stuffed shirts acting like idiots? Henry asked.

"Yeah I wondered that myself…" Rick said.

"Oh congrats on being married did you get my present?" Henry asked as the car ran true to its destination.

"Oh yes but we have been so busy I'm sure your thank you card will be coming soon." Rick said.

"That is alright so we have an important guest this year. He has not been back in 5 years." Henry said.

"You don't say!" Rick said acting as if he did not know who it was.

"Yeah he has been here all week. He and that hot Brazilian Supermodel. I mean she was a real looker…Oh I know you are married! That still does not mean you can not appreciate something like fine art." Henry said.

Rick was fortunate that Henry Ford the 5th was at this retreat. Henry was a noted gossip. If Rick was going to have to find the killer he would need his help.

"So you met her?" Rick asked.

"Oh No there was a body guard Dmitri who never let her out of his sight. Come to speak about it I have not seen either one today. I wonder why that is." Henry said.

"So which cabin was hers?" Rick asked.

"Lucky number 13…!" Henry replied.

"How lucky she was." Rick said.

Henry not paying attention to what Rick said plowed on.

"I have you booked next door in Number 12. Our special guest is across the walkway in the VIP Quarters. He is probably still there now." Henry said.

"Well that is great Henry. Well we are here I guess I should freshen up before the eat all your cares ceremony huh?" Rick said.

He really did not know but he was watching Alex Jones video of the Groves over the time when he knew he was coming out here.

"Yeah your robes are in your room. I'll see you tonight. It is so good to see you." Henry said walking out his door.

Rick waited until the coast was clear and then he slid into the model's room he was surprised the door was unlocked. The room was immaculate. It looked like it had not been slept in at all. Rick snapped on some gloves then carefully searched. His search hit paydirt. There was blood against a corner of the book case plus there were two different hairs.

It looked like in Rick's mind eye that the killer had grabbed her face then pushed her against the bookcase. It looked like the hairs were one from the scalp but the shorter ones were from like an arm or back of the hand. Rick carefully got out the evidence bags he normally carried with him. Then he texted Bob of the discovery and he walked out the compound to await the Detectives. While he was outside he noticed a group of protesters.

"Hey were you guys here last night?" Rick asked the guy drumming on the bongos.

"Yeah we were camped right over there!" The man said. "Amy wanted to stay close incase the NWO shills came out. We would follow them then set up wherever they went."

"Really did anyone set up at the Four Season's last night?" Rick asked.

"Oh yeah we followed a cute Green MG midget and a Black SUV. We were about to set up but the cops were there and so we left to come back here." The man said.

"I see so did you get a good look at her?" Rick asked.

"Yeah she was hot especially with the top down!" The man said.

"She was topless?" Rick asked.

"No the car it was raining but yet her top was down and she was driving very fast. I was surprised that the fuzz did not pull her over there must have been 5 cars she passed getting to the hotel." The man said.

"5 cars…? That's many…? Hmmm that is interesting. Thanks for your help…" Rick said.

"Oh my name is Don…" He said.

"Thanks Don I'm Rick." Rick said.

"Oh Amy come here quick we have a celebrity in our midst! Rick Castle I knew I had see you somewhere before!" Don said. "Amy will be thrilled she is one of your biggest fan!"

Rick stood while Don entered the tent which had been ripped apart by a wild animal. Amy was half eaten.

"Oh My Lord it is Amy! What could have happened to her? My Amy…!" Don wailed.

Rick looked grim the warlock had struck again this time against a protester?

"Don I know this is a bad time but how well did you know Amy?" Rick asked.

"How well does anyone knows another? We just hooked up recently. We had a vibe Man!" Don said.

Rick looked around the demolished tent and found a set of keys. Don had not seen those before. Rick bagged them then left looking for which car it would unlock. Rick found the car a few miles away in a grocery store parking lot. Pressing the Unlock button Rick discovered Amy was not the victim's real name. Erica Vaughn. She was the sister Eric Vaughn said had died. So she faked her death then sat outside the Grove only to be eaten by a Hellhound? Something still did not jive.

Searching the car he found several thumb drives filled with video and pics. Rick was beginning to suspect SFPD was involved. He could not trust his friend anymore. Rick quickly uploaded the files to Tori then left a note to talk to no one and correlate where these pics were from. Rick replaced the thumb drives and found her camera phone. He reviewed the picture of the past few days. She had caught both the supermodel and Dmitri fleeing from the Grove. Rick uploaded those files too. Something is not right. Rick thought as he called it in. Rick left and entered the compound. He had left the evidence to whom ever was assigned to this case.


	62. Chapter 62

Rick slipped into his room unnoticed. He looked at his phone. Sure enough there was a message from Bob. It was one he has to avoid at all cost. He placed the phone in his pocket and was unnerved when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rick asked through the door.

"Ricky you forget already? It is I Henry!" Henry said.

Rick took a deep breath then opened the door to his dear friend.

"Henry what is all the get up? You look like Elmer Fudd! Don't tell me you are taking this rumor of a wild animal serious?" Rick said collapsing on the bed.

"What wild animal rumor? Did I miss something juicy?" Henry asked.

"Not that I know of…" Rick said. "So what is with the hunting outfit?"

"Oh this…? Every year the family goes duck hunting in the private reserve glen on the property. That reminds me I'll be late…" Henry said.

"Wait Henry so why did you stop by?" Rick asked.

"Oh right I got you an audience with our special VIP just before the ceremony. He will be on the left hand side of the stage. He really wants to talk with you." Henry said. "Oh Yeah Dmitri showed up too. It is funny how he has been acting lately."

"Leave it to you to have all 411 in this place and if you see the VIP again say I will be waiting for him." Rick said. "Have fun on your duck hunt."

"I rarely do but it is a great place to hear the best gossip." Henry said leaving.

After Henry left Rick started to stroll around the grounds. He saw Dmitri speaking with a few people then he got a text and was on the move. Rick trying out what Nick was teaching him about being a Grimm followed him. Unfortunately when he saw Dmitri duck around the corner Rick took a pic just before. Rounding the corner Rick was slammed against a wall.

Rick being indignant confronted him about his manners.

"Who are you?" Dmitri glared into his eyes with a powerful arm wedged across his throat.

"How dare you touch me! Don't you know who I am?" Rick retorted.

"No why should I be?" Dmitri seeing Rick was not a threat relaxed his grip a bit.

"I am the guy your boss wants to speak with. Once I meet him I will tell him to fire you for roughing me up!" Rick said.

"I am so sorry one can not be too careful" Dmitri said. "There are dangers to my boss everywhere."

Rick noticed the wolf medallion hanging around his neck.

"Interesting Medallion mind if I can take a look?" Rick asked politely. "If you do this I will not mention your mistake to your employer."

Dmitri seeing no way out reluctantly turned over the Medallion. Rick with gloved hands carefully looked it over and snapped a pic of it. Dmitri stiffened when Rick did that.

"Oh I love interesting things…I take pictures to use in my books." Rick said. "It looks very old…Does it have a story?"

"Da it does" Dmitri said in more accented English.

Rick looked at Dmitri as he handing the medallion back which he quickly place on his head and hid it under his shirt then he continued.

"It was my Grandmother in Mother Russia. She gave it to me when I came to America."  
Dmitri said. "It was rumored to be in the possession of Rasputin himself!"

"Is that so…My wife will love this story…She knows Russian Literature." Rick said.

"Your wife has good taste." Dmitri agreed.

"Yes she does well I need to be going to get ready for the ceremony…I can not be late you know." Rick said.

Rick walked past the confused bodyguard then ended up back in his room. He looked around for any hidden bugs or cameras. Being satisfied he was alone. He called Paige.

"Hey Paige I found him. Did you get the pic I sent?" Rick asked.

"Yeah the book of Shadows has it in it. Rick only a silver arrow can destroy the amulet. Lucky for you I have the right guy to help out!" Paige said.

"Good orb to me now. The…" Rick said when Paige appeared. "That was quick."

"Yeah so tell me what is the plan?" Paige asked.

"Well you need to disguise yourself wear this brown robe and stay next to me. You do have that vanquishing potion right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick all set." Paige said.

"Just keep your ears and eyes open for my signal. This ceremony is quite strange but you need ignore it. We have to focus on Dmitri and get him alone." Rick said.

"Right you lead I follow." Paige said.

Rick and Paige slipped out of the room and were waiting at the designated spot when Henry dressed in his robes approached.

"Ricky you dog! And married too naughty naughty!" Henry said.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Rick hissed.

"Oh I was here to tell you the VIP is being late. He will meet with you after the ceremony I have to go get in line you should too!" Henry said as he left.

Paige stuck out a hand and pulled Rick close so they were hood to hood.

"Rick I do not like this. First there is a meeting then there is not but rescheduled?" Paige whispered.

"I don't either but we have to let this play out." Rick said. "Come let's take our places for the ceremony." Rick said.

The ceremony was exactly what Alex Jones had videoed. Paige gasped when the artifice came into view. They followed the instructions but first Paige invoked white lighter protection. Rick was curious.

"Rick it is a spell a very ancient and powerful one. Just keep a hold of my hand and it will not affect you." Paige said.

"Ok but I do have to throw money into the fire with two hands." Rick said.

"Fine but I orb us away any indication you are bewitched." Paige said.

"Deal" Rick said.

Rick approached the fiery mouth of the edifice. He drew out the money which was stuffed in his pocket and tossed it in the fire then he withdrew into the line as Paige did the same it was over 100,000 dollars. Paige knew Rick was rich but burning a 100K was a bit excessive. Getting back into line Paige once again grasped his hand.

"Do you feel any different?" Paige whispered.

"No what about you?" Rick asked.

"Nada" Paige replied.

The high priest appeared in a poof of smoke then a bad thing started to occur winds whipped up as the High Priest was being confronted by a Hellhound!

"I don't think this was on the itinerary." Rick said jumping up on stage as the Hellhound was given a new target.

The hellhound had devoured the man who was the high priest and in the panic Paige had orbed in the best Archer. He spotted the man controlling the appearance of the hellhound. Leaving the Archer she reappeared on the stage to deal with the slavering beast. Rick was holding his own against the Demon strength to strength. Paige started the incantation as Rick threw the beast away from him.

Rick stood ready for another attack. While in mid leap Paige had finished the incantation then threw the vanquishing potion. Rick was braced for a weight which never appeared.

The Archer sent two arrows especially tipped toward the target. The first hit his hand and he let go of the medallion the second pierced it clean through. A purple mist appeared as the medallion dissolved. The injured Dmitri tried to run but Paige linked hands the orbed Rick to cut off his path.

"It is over Dmitri. You have failed. Come quietly." Rick said.

"No I have not failed! You will not stop me! I need to do this…" Dmitri said with an arrow protruding from his hand.

"Dmitri charged Rick but he was no match for the Grimm." Rick had him subdued.

Dmitri was carted off as Bob appeared. Paige had orbed off just before the police arrived.

"Rick you sure know how to show a girl a good time" She said then she kissed him on the cheek and orbed out.

Bob was confused…Rick told him the story on how Dmitri had trained a half wolf to attack on command. He did the murder but the wolf ate the evidence so all we had was an animal attack. He was skilled as a magician too.

"That is why he always got away with the murder by misdirection. He was a serial killer." Rick said handing over the evidence he gave Tori which Erica had documented.

Bob looked at the evidence Rick gave him.

"That is why Dmitri killed her. It is sad he really was related to Rasputin. That alone would have kept him well fed." Rick said.

"Yeah… Other than that pesky insanity streak…" Bob said.

"Ok Bob I think I am done here." Rick said leaving the crime scene and the dead wolf behind. Rick never knew where Paige had found that creature.

Rick left the hotel after cleaning up and met up with Frank on the tarmac.

"So the book tour is cut short?" Frank asked as he stowed Rick's luggage.

"Yeah I just want to see my wife." Rick said. "So where is Alice?"

Rick looked around and not seeing that familiar face.

"She is at home. She is busy with the new airfield in Jersey. I can not express my gratitude enough!" Frank said. "She is also expecting our first child. I convinced her and if it is boy I want you to know we will name it after you."

"Well congratulations! I thought I would have never seen the day. Frank I am proud of you." Rick said getting comfortable for the trip back to New York.

Frank closed the hatch then got in the pilot seat. San Francisco had been an adventure one Rick did not want to repeat again.


	63. Chapter 63

Rick was climbing out of the Helo which had taken him from Teeterboro to the Hamptons. Storm Front was just beginning to awake when Alexis heard the noise of the chopper.

Rick was surprised when his Daughter was there to greet him. It was 5 AM the sun had not completely rose yet.

"Daddy!" Alexis screamed as she ran to hug him.

The chopper has taken off as they hugged each other.

"Alexis… Pumpkin what are you doing up?" Rick asked.

"I heard the chopper and I knew it was you! So why are you back so soon? It is only Friday?" Alexis asked.

"The book tour is cancelled but we are going to do a virtual tour instead. I know the fans will be disappointed but there is just too much happening in my life right now. Maybe in the fall we can try again." Rick said.

"Is that because of Gina?" Alexis asked as the walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure she will ever recover from that. Since she is gone I have to search for another replacement for her at Black Pawn. I simply could not do that while I was on a book tour." Rick said.

Alexis smirked then hugged her Dad one more time then went out for her morning run.

Rick still tired dragged himself up to their room. He got undressed then showered. He stood looking at his beautiful wife sleeping in the middle of the bed.

"She's always a bed hog." He said softly to himself.

Rick gently nudged his wife over and she complied without awakening. He slipped into bed next to her and soon he was relaxed and fell asleep.

/

Kate awoke with a gentle snore in her ear. It took her a moment then a big smile appeared on her face. Rolling over she looked at her sleeping husband. At first she thought she was dreaming since all her dreams for quite awhile had featured her husband. But no he was real enough. Then she thought back to yesterday. She was a bit ashamed she did not Skype with him. But waking up next to him is much better than seeing him on the screen.

Kate got up out of bed then showered and dressed. She tried to be extra quiet as she left the room. Getting downstairs she noticed the tea pot was steeping and the smell of fresh brewed coffee was prevalent. She poured a cup then stepped out on the deck to greet the morning. She was not alone. Alexis too had joined her in this morning ritual.

"Hey Lex how are you today…That was one great 4th." She said breaking the concentration of her Daughter.

"Hey Mom isn't it great Dad is back?" Alexis said. "I'm so sorry but he can have his job back. The 4th was a success but it sure took much work! I will leave it to Dad from now on!"

Kate agreed it was much work and unfortunately she was not able to do much to help her either.

"So that is not the only reason you are looking contemplative is it?" Kate asked.

"No Mom Pi is back in the States…I am worried about Dad's reaction to him." Alexis admitted.

"Well Pumpkin it depends on who is this Pi fellow this is the first you have mentioned him." Kate stated.

"Who is not an adequate description of Pi. He is just like the Symbol of the irregular number. You can't quantify him. He is just there." Alexis said.

"I kind of know what you mean…So are you wanting to invite him here or are you going ambush him on your Father in the city?" Kate asked.

"Well I'm staying out here for the rest of the season so Pi would be coming out here. I mean Grams and Gramps are here plus mine and yours Aunts. So it is not like I would be alone with him." Alexis said.

"Alexis you are old enough to make that decision…I would strongly suggest him meeting your Father first. I know you like him but it is your Father's decision if he wants him on his properties." Kate said.

"Well Storm Front is not his property exactly." Alexis said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked hoping it was not one of those convoluted conversation she had with Chris.

"Storm Front and the house in Maui are under my control. It is part of my Trust." Alexis said.

"Ok that maybe true but there is some legalese involved in Trusts. I'm sure your Gramps could explain better…Suffice to say to anyone other than your Father that is true…There are loopholes when it comes to him." Kate said trying desperately to not make a bigger mess.

"So you are saying…" Alexis alluded.

"You better talk to your Father first…Thanks for the heads up…Your Father is an understanding man normally and if he is not this time…I will make him understand." Kate sweetly said.

Alexis rose then hugged her step mother.

"Mom you're the best! Can I get you another cup?" Alexis asked.

"No Alexis just get out of my way!" Kate said bolting for the nearest bathroom which was in the pool cabana.

Alexis sighed as she watched the antics of her Mom running toward the cabana and safety of the toilet. She moved into the kitchen to retrieve the items her Mom would need afterward. Slowly she approached the door to the bathroom.

"Mom Are you done?" Alexis asked. "I've got crackers and water for you."

Alexis heard no more retching then there was the familiar flush of the toilet. Kate poked her head out the door and retrieved the items then closed the door.

Alexis retreated from the cabana when she saw her Father coming outdoors. She was surprised to see him up this early.

"Hey Dad…?" Alexis asked.

"Hey Pumpkin I thought I heard Kate's voice…Do you know where she is?" Rick asked.

"Well she is indisposed right now…" Alexis said.

"Indisposed…Oh so the…" Rick pointed at the cabana.

"Yeah Dad over there…" Alexis said.

Thanks Pumpkin. Rick stood kissed his Daughter's head then moved to the cabana door.

Alexis sat wondering if now might be a good time to talk to her Dad about Pi?

Rick entered then spoke.

"Kate… honey are you ok?" Rick asked.

The door cracked open indicating he should proceed. Rick entered then found Kate weak on the floor.

\\\\\

"Hey." Rick said looking down at his wife sprawled on the floor.

"Hey can you help me up. It seems like your demon spawns have robbed me of all my energy." Kate said.

Rick smiled at his wife then carefully lifted her off the floor. Once upright he supported her as she cleaned her teeth and gargled. Rick was glad he had the foresight to supply each bathroom with teeth and mouth supplies.

Once finished she allowed Rick to guide her back to the lounge chairs. Kate had wrapped her arm around Rick's torso for support. She really did not trust her legs yet.

Lying on the cushions Kate gradually got her color back.

"So how have you been?" Rick asked.

"Coping." Kate said taking in her husband's appearances.

There were several healing gashes visible on his massive arms.

"Rick what are these?" Kate asked.

"Well…I got attacked by a wolf…" He sheepishly said.

"A wolf…? Don't tell me you ran into the animal who made that print?" Kate said.

Rick looked contrite but Kate could see the truth of her words.

"You got attacked by a wolf?" Kate almost screamed.

"Kate calm down. You are going to upset the babies. Besides it is dead and these gashes are healing. You should have seen them before." Rick said.

"Why do these things happen to you? I should have gone I need to protect my partner's back." Kate said.

"What back" Ryan asked then he saw Rick. "Cool scars! Man."

"Yeah I know! I fought a wolf!" Rick said proudly.

"Yo Castle welcome back Bro!" Espo said as appeared with Lanie by his side. "Wow that was done by a wolf Bro?"

"Writer Man what have you been doing in SF? Going on a wild animal safari?" Lanie scolded.

"No I solved the case though." Rick said.

"A Case what are you two timing on us?" Ryan said.

"No well technically yes…I was requested by my friend Robert Ironsides…" Rick said.

"Wait you leave here with Iron Gates then you go across country for an Iron sides? What is this affinity between you and Iron?" Ryan quipped.

"Hey Bro quit interrupting the Man!" Espo hissed at Ryan.

"Ok my bad" Ryan said.

"Go ahead Writer man tell us your story." Lanie said.

"Ok so it started with a corpse of a dead supermodel which Gina drunkenly got into bed with to sleep off her bender." Rick said.

"Wait Gina… your Ex wife Gina was found next to a supermodel corpse?" Ryan interrupted.

"Bro I said quit interrupting him!" Espo hissed again. "At this rate we will never hear how Castle got those cool scars!"

"Oops so sorry my bad. Go ahead Rick." Ryan said.

Kate shot a patented death glare at Ryan and he shrunk away.

"Ok no more interruptions you got it?" Kate said.

Everyone nodded then Rick resumed.

"Ok once we got Gina sorted out we got the tapes of the hotel and noticed the man following the Supermodel. Then later the same man left the hotel. The Room on the surveillance showed only 2 people entering the model and later a Drunk Gina. Using the cameras we got plates and description from the traffic cams so it came from the Grove."

"What it is not the infamous Grove where all those rich people do spooky things?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah Ryan it was that exact same place. So I was invited to the grove and found my favorite gossip already there. He supplied me with all sorts of information. So armed with this knowledge I started snooping around in the room of the supermodel who was also registered here. I found hair, blood and fibers which proved there was an altercation in this room first. Then I noticed protestors outside the grounds so I ended up talking to them. They were also attacked by the same animal and one was killed. It was a woman. She was going by the name of Amy…Her real name was Erica Vaughn." Rick said.

"Erica Vaughn the Sister Eric Vaughn said was dead? She is now though right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah she is dead now but before she was killed she had documented on several of these killing caused by the same man. She had documented a serial killer. She also had footage of this man's car chasing the supermodel's car through the streets of SF. So armed with that knowledge I profiled our suspect. I found out he was a body guard for a famous ex president. I arranged to speak with the VIP but it never happened. Instead he attack the high priest then made his dog/wolf magically appeared on stage. Oh before I forget I had Tori run down the bio on this guy. It seems he was trained as a Magician. He was a good one too. But anyway I leaped on stage to draw the wolf's attention away from the dead body it was trained to devour. I fought the bad guy and the wolf then in the struggle the Bad guy was knocked out and the wolf was putdown but not in that order of doing them together but separately. By preserving the body we discovered he killed with a poison dart but the wolf was immune so animal attack was most of the causes of death. Since no one would suspect anything else involved." Rick stated.

"Wow Castle that was amazing. But I have one question how did he get into the room with the animal and get out unseen?" Ryan asked.

"Well that is where his magician abilities came in with collapsible mirrors on a track. I noticed the weight of the track in the carpet once I walked the hallway. It was a simple matter of standing behind the mirror then pushing it to the right room kill the girl then retreat the same way he came in. The cameras were fooled by this trick." Rick said.

"Well look at you Castle you have turned into quite an investigator." Espo said proudly.

"Dad I have one question are you going to be called to testify?" Alexis asked.

"Sadly no he was deemed criminally insane. So I guess there is no trial. So who wants breakfast? Rick asked clapping his hands together.


	64. Chapter 64

Preparing Breakfast was a raucous affair. Everyone was laughing and singing generally having a rocking good time. The main reason was Rick. He was in an ebullient mood. Kate and Alexis were having another duet when Rick joined in and then Lanie had to ham it up too.

The older generation of Jim, Muriel, Ellie and Martha sat back to watch the spectacle unfolding before them. The Boys sat on the sidelines just waiting for the food. Rick and Alexis started up a Father Daughter duet by some unknown country singer. Then Kate and Lanie joined in as backup. Martha had to agree they were very good. They could have tours. That is how good they were. The blend of the voices was heavenly. Martha could only show her appreciation by clapping very hard.

"Jim I never knew Kate could sing that well." Muriel said.

"That is my Katie! She is always full of surprises." Jim proudly said as he whistled and clapped really loud.

"I knew it" Ellie sniffed.

"How did you know Ellie?" Jim asked.

"I have a video of her 7 year old self singing to herself. She had talent even back then." Ellie said.

"Was that at the Drake's magic shop?" Muriel asked.

"Yeah that was at Your Dad's shop Muriel." Ellie said.

"Do you have it archived?" Muriel inquired.

"What do you mean archived?" Jim asked.

"Well I've been busy archiving by converting to a digital format all facets of our lives. I think I do have that one archived. Let me get out my iPad." Ellie said.

Ellie search for a moment then found the file.

"Yes here it is" Ellie said

The video came to life and there was a little Katherine Beckett sitting on an over sized chair with her legs swinging wide singing the Oscar Meyer Weiner song. It was so cute until a Larger Kid appeared in the screen.

"Oh my… Is that…" Ellie said recognizing a young Rick Castle.

"Yes it is …My Richard!" Martha said.

"Hey squirt" Rick on the screen was heard to say.

"Hey yourself I am mad at you" young Katie said as she turned her back on him.

"Hey I did nothing wrong! You should not have been running in the store! It is not my fault you got caught!" the younger Rick said in his defense.

Present day Rick stopping singing went over to look at the video which had the oldsters enthralled.

"Hey you know that can be placed on the 80 in screen so everyone could see it. That way everyone would not have to crowd around that small screen." Rick said.

"Richard would you please." Martha asked.

"Sure no problem" Rick said and with a few keystrokes the image burst forth on the big screen.

"Say Castle… Are you going to finish this cooking or…" Kate said looking at the Screen. "Say that looks like me!"

"It is Katie it was taken by Ellie at your Grandfather's magic shop. It is so cute!" Muriel said.

"Wait what is Dad doing there?" Alexis came over. "Typical they are arguing!"

Everyone hushed to listen to the dialog Ellie had captured.

"So be that way I was only looking out for you Squirt." Rick on the screen said.

"Don't call me a squirt!" Katie said getting madder because her ears were turning red.

"Why not…?" Rick asked.

"This is why not." Katie said getting off her chair and kicked him in the shins!

"Ow that hurt you little rug rat!" Rick on the screen said.

Katie turned around with that beatific smile then stuck her tongue at him.

Rick watching his younger self unconscientiously rubbed his left shin. It was the one Katie had kicked those many years ago.

Kate smirked.

"I could take you even back then!" Kate exclaimed.

Rick approached his wife then gave her a kiss.

"Hush you… watch the video." Lanie said.

"Don't get me mad…" Rick on the screen warned.

He was spouting out a line he had to give to his mother when she guested on the Incredible Hulk.

"What are you going to do turn Green?" Katie said having seen the show she had recognized the line.

Rick immediately burst out laughing. Katie stopped running then started laughing too.

The clip ended when they both were talking about the Incredible Hulk and how Rick's mother got an autograph from Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno.

"That is so cute! Rick and Kate were geeking out even back then!" Lanie said.

"So Ellie did you ever realize what you captured?" Jim asked.

"No not until now did I realized I captured a Future Mr. and Mrs. Castle in the rough!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I knew you were the one for me… Even at that early age..." Rick said hugging his wife.

"I was quite a spitfire back then wasn't I?" Kate said in his embrace.

"You are quite one now too! I think you never outgrew that aspect Katie" Jim said.

"Bro that is all well and good but how about Breakfast is it done yet?" Espo asked.

"Javier Esposito! Is that all you think about is your appetite?" Lanie scolded.

"Lanie I am hungry you made me burn many calories…." Espo said.

"I know what we did but you do not need to broadcast that to everyone!" Lanie hissed.

Kate smirked at their antics. Deciding to end the frustration she announced.

"Yes Breakfast is ready!" Kate said smiling.

Rick thought that the boys' resembled Hobbits in Lord of the Rings. They had to eat all the time too.

"Come on Folks there is plenty!" Rick proclaimed.

Ryan had beaten Espo to the head of the line. Kate had to laugh at their antics.

Finally everyone was settled.

"So Dad what are you doing today?" Alexis asked between bites of the delicious food so lovingly prepared.

"Well Pumpkin. I have to get busy and sign at least a hundred or so books which should be arriving soon. Then I will have a Skype session with my fans in SF I have to explain my reason for the virtual session. After that I should be free." Rick said.

"Well after your SF adventure I would have thought you would have just wanted to sit back and relax Castle." Ryan said while shoveling in his food.

"Normally I would Ryan but I have my Fans who are just as needy. I know they were waiting to see me in person but at least they can see my video. I did have a full itinerary before this event changed all that." Rick said.

"Such are the trials and tribulations of a Media Mogul!" Ellie quipped.

"What do you mean media mogul?" Ryan asked.

"Well don't you know? Rick owns Black Pawn and several other publishing companies overseas." Ellie said. "Of course Gina will be irreplaceable."

"You mean the table top book of your photography…" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate It is published by one of Rick's French companies. I don't think I would have become so world famous without his ringing endorsement and backing." Muriel said.

"Wow Castle you were so busy…We just thought you were just a playboy writer…No we find out you are much much more." Ryan said in awe.

"Stop it Ryan I do wear many hats that is true but I'm still the goofy side kick to Kate here!" Rick said.

Kate smiled but rolled her eyes at his description of himself.

"Not much longer…Since, you have cancelled your tour. Are you going to actively pursue that profiling gig?" Kate sweetly asked.

"What profiling gig? Don't tell us you are two timing on us again?" Ryan asked.

"Well Ryan it is like this Gates offered me a position within NYPD as a profiler. I was supposed to start at the end of the book tour but now that it is kaput. I might offer my services earlier." Rick said.

"Well don't you have a position to fill with Gina being out?" Muriel asked.

"Yes I do but I thought Heinrich could take over for the time being." Rick said.

"No not my Heinrich!" Muriel said.

"What is wrong Muriel?" Ellie asked concerned.

"Heinrich is my publisher in the French division of Black Pawn…He is very difficult to understand and he is a tenacious German." Muriel said.

"Oh a male German version of Gina huh Rick…?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sort of but I was not married to him!" Rick said.

"I would hope not!" Kate said. "I hate to find out you were a bigamist."

"No Kate you have no worries about that. I am a serial monogamist. You my Dear will be my last wife!" Rick said kissing her.

"Awww" the crowd said out loud.

"So Dad what will happen to Gina?" Alexis asked.

"Well after her stint in Rehab and much counseling she can resume back at Black pawn…" Rick said.

"I know Heinrich will not want to stay in the backwaters of New York very long. He is a very sophisticated being." Muriel said.

"I see Muriel thanks for that insight. Well everyone I hear a delivery truck approaching so I guess I better get signing. I hope to see you all later." Rick said then stood and departed.

Ryan looking puzzled asked Espo.

Did you hear anything? He asked his partner.

"Nah Bro I did…Wait I hear it now. Wow Castle must have dog hearing of something Bro!" Espo said. "So are you up for seconds?"

"Yeah Bro let's go!" Ryan said as they both left to return to the kitchen to load up on their plates.

Kate got up then started clearing away the settings. Alexis and Lanie pitched in. The Oldsters left to sit out on the veranda sipping coffee or some other hot beverage.


	65. Chapter 65

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and having fun in the sun. A little after 3 in the afternoon Rick emerged after standing at the door watching the first number of autographed books leave via Fed Ex. He got a text from Heinrich. He had landed in New York and he went to the Black pawn offices and found them in a dreadful position. He has ordered a meet and greet with all the authors and Staff for Monday morning at 10. Rick sent a text approving that plan.

Rick was working out the kinks in his hand when Alexis approached him.

"Hey Dad…tough day…?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I will have to get used to it another shipment of books are to arrive soon. So Pumpkin you did not just want to know the condition of my hand did you?" Rick asked.

"No Dad…" Alexis looked apprehensive.

"Alexis you do know you can tell me anything Right?" Rick cajoled.

Alexis chewed on her bottom lip. Rick wondered how many Kate mannerisms did his child acquire? He sat down patiently waiting for his Daughter to make up her mind. Eventually Alexis quit chewing on her lip and spoke.

"Dad while I was in Costa Rica I met a guy…" Alexis said.

"Am I needing him to be vetted?" Rick asked.

"No Dad he is a good guy. His name is Pi." Alexis said.

"Pi as the Greek symbol for the letter P? Or the symbol used to describe the ration of Circumference to diameter or radius? That sort of Pi…? or perhaps the Story of the boy with a Bengal tiger…? That Pi…?" Rick asked.

"Well yes that is his name and why is up to debate. But he is someone I met and is now coming back to the states and I want to show him around Storm Front." Alexis said.

"So are you sure you want him here and not in the City?" Rick asked.

"I am certain. It is not like I will be out here myself. Both Aunts and Grams will be here so what do you say?" Alexis pleaded with those irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Ok as long as Sergei is here too." Rick said.

"Sergei? Come on Dad why would I need protection?" Alexis asked. "I can almost whip you!"

"Yes Darling Daughter I know of your capabilities…But this is the Hamptons security is expected. So it is settled Sergei will arrive right after I leave." Rick said.

Alexis knew this was the best compromise she was going to get. It was time to use her ace in the hole… Mom!

"Ok Dad I will talk at you later I am off to go with some of my friends from College." Alexis said running out the door.

"Take the Focus!" Rick yelled out the door.

Alexis had grabbed the keys not to the Focus but to the Ferrari!

Rick heard the gravel spin as he saw her shoot the needle between two close trees. Rick had to smile those defensive driving courses sure paid off. Once Alexis had recovered from the Paris ordeal Kate had devised several training courses so that Alexis was better prepared for the next sort of attack. Rick had concurred. One of the training was the defensive driving taught by Penske himself. Rick had lots of fun refreshing his defensive driving skills. He was proud how Alexis did so well too. Thinking of skills he thought of Kate.

He found her by the pool under the sunshade.

"So I take it she mentioned Pi?" Kate said looking over her sunglasses at her husband.

"Yeah she did but I made sure she knew Sergei will be here as long as this Pi fellow is on the property." Rick said.

"Really Rick you want her Arms instructor on the premise?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I want this guy to know I protect what is mine!" Rick said. "I may not be able to protect her heart but I can sure protect her body!"

"Yeah a 6'9" built like a brick wall Russian oozes confidence in your Daughter's decision." Kate said drolly.

"Well when you say it that way it sure gives the picture I don't trust Alexis doesn't it? I sure don't want to give that impression." Rick said.

"Yes I am certain you don't Rick so lose the bodyguard…Alexis is very tough herself…Besides who is going to be foolish enough to mess with her? Knowing the Hulkstler is her Father." Kate sweetly asked.

"Yeah I guess I never thought of my new rep would serve me that way." Rick said. "Ok you can tell her your evil plan worked and I am reconsidering the extra protection."

"Oh right paint me the bad guy when I show the flaws to your logic?" Kate said in huff.

"Kate darling don't act that way I just was meaning Alexis had texted you to do what you did. You can not deny that's because I know my crafty Daughter and equally crafty wife." Rick said moving over for a kiss.

Kate fake pouted for a second then latched on to his lips and pulled him off his feet on to the lounger.

"Apology accepted." Kate said as she redoubled her effort.

They cuddled together on the lounger.

"Kate Alice has the airfield up and running I thought we might want to stop by tomorrow on a way back to the City." Rick said.

"Do you think flying would be good for the babies?" Kate asked.

"Oh I was not suggesting flying just a general howdy and staying on the ground while looking over the facilities." Rick said.

"I don't know about this… We would have Dad and your Mother with us." Kate said.

"Yeah I guess we will wait until you have another break…I know for your birthday!" Rick said.

"What either I would have delivered by then and would not be interested in going into the air or I would as big as a whale. Either way I would not be ready to fly!" Kate said.

"So then it will be about a year or now which would you prefer?" Rick asked.

"Oh all right we will spend sometime at the airfield." Kate said.

"Great Kate I will make all the arrangements. Besides Alice is Pregnant too." Rick said as he wandered off.

Kate could not help but smile. He was surely a Man Child.

\\\\\

Alexis was dining and shopping with her friends when a strange man was always in her peripheral view. Alexis kept a noting of the Man but there was nothing she could do. Of course Pi when he got here could use his PI skills too. There was something familiar about the man she kept on seeing. Perhaps Dad's idea of Sergei was not that bad right about now.

Alexis could not help but be creeped out. She did happen to get one photo of the man. She was kept busy with her girlfriends out shopping. After losing sight of the strange man Alexis got in the Ferrari then headed home.

Getting back to Storm Front she noticed the beefed up security on the grounds. She even had an armed guard at the gate. Alexis was wondering what was up?

Getting into the main building after parking the Ferrari she picked up her shopping bags.

Jenny was lying down on the couch with a cold compress on her head.

"What is going on?" Alexis asked Espo.

"Jenny was accosted by a stranger on the grounds while walking Royal." Espo said.

"What when did this happen?" Alexis asked.

"It was about an hour or so. Jenny is so shook up." Martha said hugging her grandchild.

Espo reverts to his cop mode.

"So Little Castle where have you been?" Espo asked.

"Hello" Alexis said as she rolled her eyes then held up the designer bags.

"Oh I see" Espo said feeling decisively chastened.

"…And you call yourself a detective?" Alexis asked as she exited to go upstairs.

Martha pulled Espo aside.

"Don't worry about Alexis I will send up Richard. He will get to the bottom of this." Martha said.

\\\\\

Martha got Rick's attention after he got off the phone.

"What is it Mother?" Rick asked.

"You need to talk to your Daughter." Martha alluded.

"Does she know?" Rick asked quickly.

"Know what? Richard you are not making any sense." Martha said.

"Mother… That was Chief Brady…There has been a murder…A young girl with Red hair and about 20 years old. She was found strangled by the Yacht the Muses." Rick said.

"That sounds like Alexis Harper!" Martha exclaimed. "I must call Beth and James immediately."

"Yes Mother Please offer your condolences. I need to talk to the Boys." Rick grimly said.

"Richard you have to talk to your Daughter first." Martha said.

"Yes Mother of course then I will speak with the Boys." Rick said.

/

Rick knocked on his Daughter's room door. Opening it he was gifted with an impromptu Clothing show.

"Pumpkin I don't want to intrude." Rick said holding his hand in front of his face.

"Since when Dad? It's ok come on all the way in." Alexis quipped.

"Alexis are you decent?" Rick asked.

"Yes Daddy so what is this all about?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis your friend Alexis Harper was found dead…she had been strangled." Rick said.

Alexis looked at her phone and scrolled through her messages.

"Dad" she replied "at 11:30 saying to start without her." Alexis said showing him the text.

Her finger slipped and the picture of the strange man appeared. Rick's blood ran cold. Jerry Tyson was stalking his only Daughter!


	66. Chapter 66

Rick looked grim Alexis noticed he was looking at the pic of the creepy guy she took at Lunch. Alexis had first Noticed him because he walked stiff legged like a limp. Alexis would not normally found that unusual but recent events had made her question more about life in general. Pi was a big part of her reexamining.

"Dad… Who is this person?" Alexis asked. "It is obvious you know him from the look on your face."

"It's a Person I knew which was not dead…I am sad to see my hunch was right." Rick said.

"Can you be any more cryptic Dad? Come on what is going on? I'm almost 19 I can handle it." Alexis cajoled.

"Pumpkin this is a very dangerous man…I want you to stay far away from him Ok?" Rick warned.

"Yeah of course but who is he?" Alexis pushed.

"Alexis remember how I was framed for murder and Kate stood by me?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I remember…You had me very scared. Why are you telling me this?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Pumpkin this man is a serial killer called 3XK but he has a name of Jerry Tyson. He is fixated and brilliant in his executions. I was lucky to get out of his trap last time. This time he seems to be fixated on you." Rick said.

"Me…? Why me Dad…?" Alexis asked very puzzled.

"Well you are the most precious thing I have in my life other than Kate, your two unborn siblings and Mother of course. He wants to hurt me. Alexis just promise me you will stay with Sergei?" Rick said.

"Of Course Daddy… So you are letting me stay here in the Hamptons?" Alexis asked.

"I guess you can stay but like I said Sergei stays with you." Rick said.

"Oh Dad Thank you…. So you need the help of a qualified ME specialist?" Alexis asked.

"Well I think if Lanie is unavailable your help could be invaluable. I'm going downstairs to meet with Kate and the Boys. Would you send that pic to my phone?" Rick asked.

"Dad you better change the weather was getting bad when I drove in." Alexis said as she sent the pic of Jerry to her Father's phone.

"That is just great I hope Chief Brady has secured the crime scene. The weather might wash all the trace away." Rick said.

Alexis followed her Father down the stairs.

\\\\\

Jenny was being attended by Lanie. Lanie arose when she saw the two Castle's approaching.

"So how is she?" Rick asked.

"Well she had a fright but her blood pressure is coming down…" Lanie said.

"Is she awake?" Rick asked.

"Yeah but Castle I warn you do not go and upset her too much." Lanie said.

"Ok but she just needs to ID if this is the guy she saw?" Rick asked.

"Show me the pic" Lanie said.

Rick showed Lanie the killer's pic.

"So that is the infamous 3XK huh?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah that is Jerry Tyson. So what do you think can I show it to her?" Rick asked.

"Yeah hopefully she will not get too upset seeing him again." Lanie said.

\\\\\

"Jenny? Are you awake honey?" Lanie asked.

"Hi Lanie I'm awake I'm feeling so much better thanks." Jenny said.

"Good we do not want you to miscarriage…We need to keep an eye out for that future Niece of mine." Lanie said.

"Lanie you are so kind… So I see you were talking to Rick. Does he have something to ask me? Jenny asked.

"Yes he wants to show you a pic just tell him if it is the guy that Royal took off after." Lanie said.

"Ok" Jenny said.

Lanie shook her head then motioned for Rick to approach.

"Hi Jenny…I'm so sorry you had this event happen here…So this is a pic of a man of interest just tell me if you had seen him before?" Rick asked showing her the pic of Jerry Tyson.

"Yes that is him…" Jenny said as she started to hyperventilate.

Richard Castle you need to leave I have to calm my patient! Lanie warned.

Rick taking Lanie's threat seriously backed away.

\\\\\

While Rick was talking with Lanie and Jenny Alexis was taking to the Boys and her Mom.

"So Guys this is a guy who was trailing me." Alexis said showing them the pic.

Kate gasped both the Boys looked mad.

"So it is true…" Kate said.

"Yeah and if the commotion in the other room is any indication that guy was here too." Alexis said.

"I can not believe JT was back!" Ryan said.

"Are you guys going to go to the crime scene? If you are we need to get going before the skies open up on us." Alexis said.

Us? You are going Alexis? Kate asked.

"Yeah Lanie is busy with Jenny so I could be an extra set of eyes." Alexis said. "…Besides Pi wants me to be observant more."

"Pi? Who is this Pi Sis?" Espo asked Kate.

"Pi is a guy Alexis met in Costa Rica. He seems to be a PI too." Kate said.

"So Pi is a PI as in Private Investigator or a Gumshoe?" Ryan quipped. "Way to keep it in the family Little Castle."

"Yeah Ryan you got it." Kate said.

"If he is ever mean to you let us know Ok Little Castle?" Espo said.

"What pics I have saw I think he should be afraid of Alexis more than her over protective Uncles." Kate smirked.

"Yeah Mom's right I have been working out…I will never be that helpless again." Alexis said with steely determination.

At this point Rick has returned.

"Come on guys and Alexis that crime scene a waits." Rick said

"Rick this is serious I want you to look over the scene then we all should go back to the city." Kate said kissing her husband.

"Yeah Kate we should do that." Rick said as he left the embrace then exited with the boys.

\\\\\

Jerry Tyson's right leg was getting swollen he had to seek medical help. Jumping on the train he was taken to Manhattan. Checking himself into the nearby clinic he saw his next victim.

"So Mr…." the Medical Tech said.

Jerry looked at her name tag. Julie was printed.

"Brown Emmett Brown" Jerry said.

"That is a nasty dog bite on your right leg Mr. Brown. Did you know the dog?" The medical tech asked.

"No it was a mutt and it just attacked me when I was standing next to a lady… It must have been a stray?" JT said.

"Well if Animal control can not find it for your own protection we need to start Rabies treatments right away." Julie said.

Jerry thought this was another indignity he had to suffer because of Richard Castle. Jerry swore he would pay!

/

The Boys and Rick along with Alexis got to the site and was met by Dr. Lawson and Chief Brady.

"Hi Chief may I introduce you to Alexis my Daughter, Ryan and Esposito they are detectives in the City. They are all well acquainted with this killer's MO. If it is the person we suspect." Rick said.

Rick approached the body Dr. Lawson was kneeling down next to it. Alexis watched and noticed the bruises on her knuckles.

"Hi I'm Hank…Er Dr. Lawson I am the part time ME for these parts. The Regular ME is off on maternity leave. It must be something in the water. Since my assistant a PA is pregnant too." Hank joked.

"Yeah it must since this is where both Jenny Ryan's wife and Kate mine conceived too." Rick said.

"Really they are all doing their part in populating this area." Danny the ME tech said.

"So Dr. Lawson what can you say about the victim." Ryan asked.

"She was struck from behind but that did not place her into an unconscious state. The man who attacked was physically weak in the right hand. The object over there was the weapon he used. Then she fought back fiercely. Notice the bruises to the hand and feet." Hank pointed out.

"It looks like quite a struggle." Alexis said.

"Yes the killer barely had the strength to wrap the cord around her neck. Once he did that you can see the right side of the neck nearly no bruising. Look here on the left side you can see many bruises forming." Hank said.

"So once he had her strangled the fight left her. He must have been so physically tired that he could not stage the body and just left her." Ryan said.

"So Dr. Lawson what could be the cause of the weakness on one side of the body?" Rick asked.

"I would say the killer had a stroke…The general weakness on one side only gives that indication." Hank said

"Dr. Could asphyxiation be that cause?" Rick asked.

"Yes lack of air could have triggered a stroke. Why do you ask?" Hank asked.

"No reason just my own general curiosity." Rick said.

"Well we are done here and it looks like rain." Chief Brady said.

"Chief can we have a word…" Rick said.

The Chief walked over to Rick.

"So you seem to know much on this killer…Just a general observation." The Chief said.

"Yeah you could say the boys and I are the foremost experts on this serial killer." Rick said.

"Serial Killer…? Should I alert the public?" Chief said alarmed.

"Please don't do that. This man is plenty smart and if you alert the public he will disappear." Rick said.

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" Chief asked.

"Well you can quietly pass this pic on to your force. Make sure everyone knows this man is very dangerous and shoot to kill if you have too." Rick said. "What we don't want is a panic."

"Ok Rick I will wait on you…Meanwhile the County has sent their CSU team hopefully they will find sometime I have my men canvassing the area." The Chief said. "Thanks for your help."


	67. Chapter 67

Alexis was shaken by the revelation of the man who had strangled one of her best friends. She stood next to her Father as Dr. Lawson gave him the run down of each and every injury her name sake had. It was not fair that a demented man did this. Alexis felt the fury of righteous furor overtaking her. Rick noticed his Daughter was beginning to shake with anger. He quickly excused him and Alexis so they could talk unseen by the rest of the crew.

Alexis dutifully followed her Father. Once far enough away Alexis turned to her Father and said.

"Dad this is totally unfair. Lex did not need to die!" Alexis said quaking with energy. "She had her whole life in front of her. Now she does not have any future."

"Yes Alexis that is true but you can not let your emotions take over…You can be angry but let it not turn into the Rage. Yes I recognize those symptoms. The uncontrollable urge to destroy what is evil and make it better." Rick said. "Those emotions are fine when you have a target. Not so much when you don't. You will learn to tell the difference."

"Dad how do you control it?" Alexis asked.

"Well I don't always do. I try to think of things which are pleasant. Such as our last Laser Tag battle or your graduation day things like that. You can not Rage if you are distracted." Rick said.

"I see so how is being distracted going to help in any investigation?" Alexis asked.

"No Pumpkin that is not what you do all the time. You do it only enough to tamp down the Rage. Once that is gone the distraction is no longer needed then you can begin your observations. So tell me what did you see at the crime scene?" Rick asked. "Are you calm yet?"

"Yes Dad I'm calm. As for the observations when we approached there was a length of rope and an anchor out of place on the dock as if it was dragged there. Then there was a rock with the victim's blood and hair on it." Alexis said.

"Good…So what about the body? Is there anything about that you recognize?" Rick asked.

"The Body was not staged. It was as if the killer was interrupted. Perhaps he lacked strength to continue so he just walked away?" Alexis asked.

"Yes that was my conclusion too." Rick said.

"It was a crime of opportunity. It was not well thought out. Lex appeared and he struck. He seemed unsure in his attack. The killer had an accident and was unsure if he could kill again." Alexis said.

"Those are all good observations Alexis." Rick said. "Is there anything else you can remember?"

"No Dad that is all I could see." Alexis said.

"So do you feel the anger building?" Rick asked.

"No Dad it is gone." Alexis said smiling.

"Very good you have come a long way. I'm proud of you." Rick said smiling. "Let's go back to the others."

Getting back they said their good byes then returned to the vehicle as the skies opened up.

\\\\\

Entering Storm Front the rain was getting harder. Rick was glad the garage was opened. He drove the SUV into the dry garage and turned off the engine. They just sat there listening to the rain pounding all the surfaces. Finally after everyone was lost in thought Alexis got out and powered up the generator just in case they lost power. Rick exited to go in followed by the Boys. They were met by several pairs of worried eyes.

Rick shook his head with a sad look to his countenance.

"So Rick…?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it is him…Kate we knew he was not dead...I injured him though." Rick said.

"How so…?" Kate asked wrapping her arms around him.

"It was not a clean kill. She went down swinging before she would not have a chance. He was hesitant in the kill. It was sloppy like he could not depend on his skills any more." Rick said.

"In what way…?" Kate asked.

"Well there were indicators that his right side was almost useless in the fight. When he strangled her only his left side left bruising not on the right. It was like the right side was

The anchor point and the left was the one to apply the pressure." Rick said.

"So like he suffered a stroke?" Kate asked.

"Yes the part time ME stated it was possible that was the cause of the weakness." Rick said. "Are you sure you want to get back to the City?"

"Yeah Rick I do want to go back. It is not that I don't like it here but we are isolated. He would be able to pick us off one by one. You know how smart he is." Kate said.

"Yes the loft would be better defendable position." Rick said. "Ok wife we need to pack up."

"I'm way ahead of you…We need to load the van." Kate said.

Rick smiled and kissed his wife.

"You think of everything." Rick said.

The rest of the family and friends said their goodbyes then loaded up the vehicles. The Ferrari was staying at Storm Front So Jenny and Lanie shared the back seat while the Boys took the front and Espo drove.

\\\\\

Getting back to the loft Kate immediately ran to the bathroom. Once finished she took a hot bath to remove the chill. Rick joined her in the Jacuzzi.

Martha got Jim comfortable. It had been a long trip the rain made it almost impossible to see. However Rick's careful driving got them back to the loft safely. Kate was glad to be back. She fell right asleep. Rick joined her quickly.

\\\\\

Sunday Morning brought sunshine. The rains had cleared the air and it was cool when both Rick and Kate did their run. Due to Kate's condition they curtailed only after 5 miles. Rick decided to finish his workout in the home gym. Kate after showering was making breakfast. She was musing on what she would be doing tomorrow. It would be her first day as Lt. Castle. Rick broke her musing as he nibbled on her neck. Kate spun to face him. They kissed very passionately.

Rick noticed the pancakes were burning.

"Kate the pa…" Rick started to say.

Kate spun again just in time to flip the flapjacks.

"Nice save" Rick commented as he poured her tea.

It was a nice breakfast. It was just the two of them.

"So Alexis called." Kate said.

"Oh? Why so early?" Rick asked.

"She had just finished her run and yes Sergei is there." Kate said.

"That is good anything else?" Rick asked as he stuffed his face.

"She has gone to pick up Pi." Kate said knowing the PI is still a sore spot with him.

Rick grimaced on the mention of that name.

"Rick it will be alright. You'll see." Kate said reassuring her Husband.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing. Martha and Jim finally showed their faces about 2 in the afternoon. Jim was on his crutches. Martha was hovering.

"Martha I appreciate the help but the therapist said I have to do this for 40 mins a day." Jim said.

"Dad if that was so why did you not do this in the Hamptons?" Kate asked.

"Your Father failed to tell anyone until today. So they were not packed." Martha said very annoyed.

Jim looked sheepish.

"I just did not want to be in so much pain and spoil everyone's 4th. So I kept that news to myself." Jim said.

"Dad you know delaying is not going to help you in the long run. Your Physical Therapist will know that you have not been following the advice and tomorrow you will pay." Kate said speaking from experience.

"That is exactly what I was telling your Father Katherine." Martha said. "So where is my Son?"

"He is having a Skype session with his Fans he should be out soon then we can decide what we need for dinner." Kate said.

"I feel like Italian If I have a vote" Jim said.

"Martha? What would you like?" Kate asked.

"Oh Italian is fine with me." Martha said.

"Great 3 Italian's it is." Kate said.

"Italian what?" Rick said flexing his wrist.

Rick kissed and hugged his wife.

"We were figuring out something for Dinner so far it is 3 Italian." Kate said smiling.

"Italian sounds good make it unanimous" Rick said kissing his wife again.

"Great I'll make the call." Martha said. "You two look occupied."

"Thanks Mother" Rick said as he led his wife up the stairs.

They got in both rounds one and two when they were disturbed by the food arriving.


	68. Chapter 68

Kate greeted the morning with 2 more rounds with her husband. During the night Tyson's latest victim had surfaced. Kate had entered. The precinct to the commotion that a body of a young woman was found strangled. Kate believed it was the work of the serial killer. Stepping into her office she was greeted by her Husband's gift. He had arranged for her special tea to arrive just before she did so I was still hot. Kate could only smile of her husband's thoughtfulness. Kate sat behind her desk. It had Lt. Castle on the name plate.

Kate read the note Rick had left behind.

"To my darling wife on her firs day, Knock 'em dead."

Kate musing was interrupted by a knock on her door. I was Ryan.

Nice digs Boss. Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan so what do you need?" Kate asked.

"Gates needs to see you" he said.

"Thanks Ryan" she said as she got up from her desk.

Kate stood at that familiar door. She scanned the activities of the bullpen while waiting for her Captain to acknowledge her. The bullpen was extra busy.

"Come in Lt." Gates said.

Kate entered the office then closed the door.

"Sit down Lt." Gates said.

"Sir I prefer to stand." She said.

"Suit yourself." Gates said with a shrug.

Kate thought about that then sat down. Her Captain smiled.

"Lt. the reason I had you summoned is that I understand that you had an unwanted visitor in the Hamptons?" Gates asked.

"Yes Sir local police have a victim of one Jerry Tyson. We have proof of his stalking and accosting one of our guest at the compound." Kate said.

"Yes I heard from Ryan. I was surprised to see him at work this morning." Gates said.

"Yes I was surprised as well Sir." Kate replied.

"I have been authorized by the Governor to create a task force. I want you to head this investigation Lt." her Captain said.

"Me Sir?" Kate said being surprised.

"Yes you. You have the most experience with this serial killer." Gates said.

"I would say that Castle has more experience." Kate said.

"Good place your consultant on the task force. I want results Lt. I know I can count on you." Gates said. "Now get out of here I have a phone call to make to the Governor to personally assure him of your appointment."

"Yes sir." Kate rose then entered the bullpen.

As she exited the Captain's office all eyes locked on her.

Ok listen up. For those who do not recognize me. I am Lt. Castle. I preferred to be addressed as Lt. or Boss. I have been tasked to create a task force to apprehend the criminal mastermind Jerry Tyson. Those not tasked will follow up on other homicides. I want Detectives Ryan, Esposito, Hastings, Grobin and Velasquez to meet me in my office. Everyone else I want to be able to do a meet and greet later. I am now the Assistant Precinct Captain. You come to me before bothering the Captain is that clear? Kate said.

The bullpen erupted in a "Yes Boss/Lt." Cacophony.

Kate smiled to see such enthusiastic support.

Kate led the detectives chosen to her office. Once everyone was seated she spoke.

"Ok I need to be updated on this latest victim." Kate said.

Ryan spoke up.

"Boss we have a white female about 20 -22 in age, Red Hair and fair complexion. No id on the body." Ryan stated.

"She was killed about 24 -48 hours according to Lanie." Espo said.

Ok thanks Espo and Ryan. So she is a Jane Doe where was the body discovered? She asked.

"Lt. the body was discovered at 120 East Roper St. in the alleyway by a Brian Detzen." Ann said.

Brian Detzen? Why does that name sound familiar? 120 Roper St. Why is that address also sounds familiar too? Kate asked.

Ryan looked at Espo then spoke.

"Boss…It sounds familiar because it is the address of the Old Haunt. Tyson is sending a message." Ryan said.


	69. Chapter 69

Alexis was excited when she got Pi's text. She hugged her two Aunts and rushed to the Ferrari. It was only a 2 hour trip to the JFK's international terminal. There was Pi standing all 6 foot and a bit shorter than her Father. He was swarthy in complexion. The jungle heat had given him the golden god appearance. Alexis waved to him as he scanned the incoming cars. Recognizing Alexis in the top down Ferrari he smiled. He rushed over to where she was sitting in line.

"Hey Beautiful…!" He said dropping his one lone backpack into the back seat then climbed in.

"Hey yourself…Did you have a good trip?" Alexis shyly asked.

They kissed over the gearshift.

"It was ok flight not much food served though." He said admiring the view.

"Poor baby you must be starving. I know a burger place on the LIE which should sate you completely." Alexis said as she placed the car in gear and took off with a screech of the tires on pavement.

"Hey slow down" Pi said.

Pi ever the cautious one kept talking to Alexis about her excess of speed. Alexis was intent on getting places. Speed was one advantage she had over all the other cars on the road and she used it.

Pi finally decided to not comment anymore and let Alexis get the ticket she so richly deserved. Since, she was not paying any attention to the police cruiser behind her. Pi shook his head sadly. Had she not listened to his lectures on situational awareness?

The lights and sirens on the following cruiser turned on and Alexis swore at her bad luck. Pi wisely said nothing. They exited and stopped waiting for the cruiser to pull behind and patrolman to get out. He walked with a limp then approached the vehicle.

"Your License and Registration Please…? Do you know why I pulled you over?" The patrolman asked not removing his sunglasses.

"Yeah I was a bit of a lead foot." Alexis sheepishly admitted as she handed over the required items.

"Yes you are Alexis Castle. Well you were doing 80 in a 65 zone. Your license has been suspended. You forget to pay some tickets?" The Patrolman said.

"I might have forgotten. I was out of the country for 6 weeks." Alexis admitted.

"Ok here is your ticket and I do not want to see you behind the wheel unless you are legal to drive." The patrolman said. "I can arrange a tow."

"That will not be necessary" Pi said "I have a valid NY State license."

"Ok you can go on your way" he said as Pi exchanged places with Alexis and left at a more sedate speed. Considering the encounter with the officer an object lesson Pi began.

"So Alexis It seems my lessons on objective and situational awareness did not last long. So tell me what did you notice about the patrolman?" Pi asked as they made some distance between the stopped officer and themselves.

"Well he walked with a limp?" Alexis asked.

"Yes he did but what other features did you notice?" Pi asked.

"His uniform looked like he slept in it. It was all baggy on him too," Alexis said.

"Good yes I noticed his ill fitting uniform but there was something else?" Pi prompted.

"He is left handed because he handed me my ticket with it. The shirt had a definite outline of the police radio on the left shoulder," Alexis said.

"Which means?" Pi asked.

"The patrolman was a fake. Pi that was Jerry Tyson! We have to go back." Alexis said.

"No Alexis you call whoever is needed to inform them of this sighting. We need to get to your compound for the moment. I promised your Dad that I would keep you safe." Pi said.

"My Dad…? What does my Dad have to do with this?" Alexis asked.

"Well not much…as soon as I got off the plane I was accosted by two of New York's finest. Your Dad was on the phone. He and I came to an understanding over you." Pi said. "He must have some sort of pull to have that happen. I certainly do not want to cross him."

"Yeah well my Dad I love him can be a bit over protective." Alexis admitted as she was calling her mother.

\\\\\

"Lt. Castle" her mother answered.

"Mom it is me Alexis…I need to report a Tyson sighting. He was in a patrol officer car which pulled me over on mile 68 of the LIE." She said.

Kate motioned for Rick to listen in as she switched the call to speaker.

"Alexis are you hurt? Or…?" Kate asked.

"Relax I am fine Pi was with me so he did not try anything but gave me a ticket for doing 80 in a 65 zone." Alexis admitted on breaking the law.

"Are you sure Pumpkin it was him?" Rick asked breaking in on the conversation.

"Yes Daddy I am Pi wants to talk to you." Alexis said switching her phone to speaker also.

"Hello Mr. Castle I just wanted to assure you Alexis is just fine. I did get a good look at the suspect and he is using patrol officer car number 7089. The Name on the ticket is Officer John O'Grady. His badge number is 56567 NY State police." Pi said.

Both Alexis and Rick were impressed by Pi's recall.

"Great I have it Thanks for the tip." Kate said "now hurry home your Aunts are starting to get worried."

"Also tell Sergei to double up the security." Rick said.

"Ok Dad I will bye now." Alexis said hanging up the phone as Pi drove up to the gates of Storm Front. Alexis wondered how he did that since there was no GPS present and he did not own a phone. It was just another mystery waiting to be solved about him.

/

"Grobin I need you to contact the New York State Police and have them contact Officer John O'Grady badge number 56567. He is in patrol car 7089." Kate said.

"Right away Lt." Grobin said walking away to the phone.

"Tyson is now getting very brazen. Pulling Alexis over on the LIE?" Rick said. "I wonder what is his game?"

"It could be he gets off playing cop?" Ryan asked stepping into the office.

"Ryan what do you have?" Kate asked.

"Boss the second victim is definitely Tyson's. I have him looking up and smirking at a camera two blocks away from the Old Haunt. It looks like he is taunting you." Ryan said.

"Yeah It is beginning to look like Alexis is the target. He brazenly stole a New York State Patrol car." Rick said. "Then he trailed Alexis and pulled her over. Heaven knows what he would have done if Pi was not with her?" Rick said.

Grobin got off the phone and entered the crowded room.

"Grobin you have something?" Kate asked.

"Yeah… That patrol car number was in a fiery crash 6 months ago. The vehicle was destroyed. The patrol officer was O' Grady driving during that crash." Grobin said.

"So you are saying what exactly" Rick asked.

"I'm not sure. Lt. I think that crash was faked. Since it would be easy to buy a police auction vehicle and paint it correctly then crash it. They would not assume to look any further than a dead body and the correct paint." He said.

"Tyson sure went to much trouble in procuring the vehicle and then alert us to this dead end." Ryan said.

"Yeah Ryan Tyson is meticulous." Rick said. "Grobin do you have a picture of Officer O' Grady?"

"Yeah Castle I'll go get it." Grobin said.

"What is it Rick?" Kate asked.

"A hunch…" Rick said.

"Yeah Castle here is the picture." Grobin said handing it to him.

"Well I'll be!" Ryan said looking at the pic over Rick's shoulder.

Kate paled when she saw the picture.

"Oh my… It is Tyson! He is a bit heavier but it is him!" Kate said.

"So my theory on him liking to play cop might be correct after all." Ryan said smugly.

"Ryan get with our Video tech Tori then run facial recognition in all police dept in the last 5 years. Pay attention to officer's killed in crashes or other gruesome ways which would allow Tyson to slip away unnoticed." Kate said.

"Right away Boss…" Ryan said walking away.

"It looks like we have figured out how Tyson has been one step ahead of us. He is acting as one of us." Kate said.


	70. Chapter 70

Alexis was true to her word and told Sergei to double the guards. As an extra side Pi gave him a full description of Tyson and how he might approach as a law officer. This pleased Sergei much. Alexis had no idea why Sergei was so loyal to their family. She often asked him when it was just she and him around. Sergei always just got a gleam in his eyes and a faraway look and said briskly that her Father did him a favor. What that favor was Alexis never could get him to reveal. Her Father was even more tightlipped about it. All he would do is shrug his shoulders and say that it was a business arrangement.

Pi was intrigued by the Taller than him Russian. Pi spoke a little Russian to him and made the big man laugh. Alexis never had seen that side of Sergei before Pi. Pi was sure a mystery person. Having dealt with Sergei, Alexis next introduced Pi to her Aunts. She found them by the ocean in deck chairs. The bad weather of the past few days had left and it was going to be a scorcher. She pitied her parents left back in the city. The cool ocean breeze made her think a nice dip in the ocean would be just the thing to cool off.

"Aunt Ellie and Muriel this is Pi. Pi these are my aunts." Alexis said.

"I can see how Alexis gets her beauty." Pi said flattering them both.

"Well thanks flattery will get you everywhere but I think Alexis misled you. We are her Step Aunts through her Stepmother's family. Alexis never was one for formalities of law though. To her we are her Aunts end of story, So you can see we have nothing to do with her genetics. That is from her Father's and Birth Mother's doing. However, Meredith is still quite beautiful." Muriel said.

"Meredith? I thought you said Kate was your Mom?" Pi asked.

"Pi you need to understand my Niece. When she says Mother… that is her birth Mother Meredith who was never there for her in her entire life. Kate has been her real mother figure long before Richard married her. It was Kate who gave her the first advice on boys when she was 14, So she considers Kate as Mom. I hope that clears up your confusion, Now Pi? That is an unusual name why Pi?" Ellie asked.

"Both my parents were mathematicians. So they named me Pi." Pi said.

"That is the big mystery? Why did you not tell me?" Alexis asked a bit miffed thinking Pi was holding some big mystery.

"It was too mundane Alexis you are the daughter of a world famous Novelist. You deserve something much more grand than that." Pi said.

"What I need is the truth! I have enough grand fairytales from my Father thank you very much!" Alexis said leaving in a huff.

Pi was stunned by Alexis' leaving.

"Well Pi stop standing there and go after her!" Muriel chuckled. "Ah young love!"

Pi finally reacted then ran after Alexis. He was too slow since her just got a face full of door.

Pi knew it was a lost cause. So he wandered around the 3rd floor of Storm Front and found his room. He decided to hang out there to let Alexis time to cool down. She sure did have a fiery temper. He took a shower then changed into beach wear. He knocked on Alexis' door but there was no answer. He got acquainted with the big house layout. Then he ended up on the private beach,

Alexis meanwhile had changed into jogging clothes and hit the beach. Royal was begging for a run so she brought him too. It was nice of Royal's owner to leave the dog with them here at Storm Front. Alexis wondered when she would return to retrieve the retriever. It did not matter as she had her favorite tunes on her iPod. She had forgotten about Pi's ruse. It was just her, Royal and the beach. She ran to the edge of the property then sat on the dunes looking out at the ocean, Alexis noticed the nearby guards. She wished that a deranged serial killer was not targeting her.

She was lost in thought when a shadow appeared above her. That was the last Alexis saw.

Pi was looking for Alexis. He had learned from the Aunts that she had gone running. Pi thanked them both and took off to apologize. He was almost to the edge of the property when he saw a man who looked like Tyson driving a Four Wheeler away down the beach. Getting to the locale he saw Alexis' footprints end and a man with a limp impression in the sand. Pi scanned around then found Royal passed out asleep under a nearby tree shade. The dog was drugged. Scanning further he found the guard knocked out. Using the guard's radio he called Sergei. Soon the rest of the CSU was converging on the spot. Alexis had been kidnapped.

\\\\\

Kate was on the phone when the call came in. Espo handled it. He turned white as Ryan looked at him.

"Bro what is up?" Ryan asked.

"Bro it is little Castle…Tyson got her." He choked out.


	71. Chapter 71

Rick had stepped out of Kate's office as he approached the two men's desk he saw Espo turn white. There must be bad news…He could feel it in his bones…

"Espo what is wrong…Is it Alexis?" Rick asked.

Espo could not speak but just nodded as Ryan took over the conversation.

"Castle she was kidnapped off your estate this morning…There is chopper and …" Ryan's voice died as he saw how angry Rick was. Rick just turn away to let the two men continue with their jobs.

He entered Kate's office. Kate hanging up the phone saw the distress on his face. The twins took this opportunity to force Kate to run passed her husband and toward the bathroom. It was if they were psychically linked to their older sister. They were very upset. Kate could feel their displeasure.

Rick followed dutifully with the go bag. He did not care about him being in the women's bathroom. He had failed one child he was determined to not fail his unborn ones.

Kate finished retching then accepted Rick's assistance.

"What is wrong Rick?" Kate said while she hugged him.

"Kate…Tyson he has my little girl!" Rick said breaking down crying. "I did everything but yet he still was able to snatch her from under armed guards. I can only fear what will happen next."

Rick hugged his wife as if his life depended on it.

"Rick… We will face this challenge as we face every other Together…We will get her back." Kate said consoling her husband.

/

Alexis had regained consciousness while still on the 4 wheeler. She could hear the whine of the engine and the spray of the sand. She knew she was being transported. She could not see but she experimentally flexed and relaxed her muscles. This was a technique she learned from the Hostage rescue course she took. She had vowed to never be in this situation again. During the relaxing she realized Tyson had made a mistake. The bindings were not tight enough. She knew she could escape at any time especially how distracted he is trying to control this 4 wheeler. She could easily drop off the back he would never notice.

Alexis decided that would free her but he would get away. He has to pay for what he had done to her family. So she played possum. She would wait until he stopped.

/

Rick got himself together and allowed Kate to coordinate the search for Tyson. He had another person to have a conversation. He could not have it here in the precinct.

"Kate honey following kidnapping procedure…I'm heading for the loft. I'm sure Tyson will want to gloat. He will contact me there." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick the FBI has been called in. They will meet you at the loft." Kate said getting back on the phone.

Rick kissed his wife and knew she would be doing all she can to retrieve their little girl.

\\\\\

Rick once away from the precinct called a number…

"Hello?" A man answered.

"I give you only one thing to do and you could not even do that!" Rick said with much venom in his voice.

"Sir... I can explain…Your Daughter is very strong willed. She and I had a fight then she locked herself in her room. I thought she would stay there so I took a shower. She did not. She must have left the room as soon as I left. She took the dog for a run on the beach without me. But as far as I can tell it would have done no good. Everyone was tranked with Special K by a high powered rifle even the dog." Pi reported.

That was something new…Tyson had never used a sniper rifle before. Rick thought. This man is full of surprises.

"So you are sure it is Special K?" Rick asked.

"Yeah the CSU team has confirmed that why?" Pi asked.

"Alexis and I are partially immune to that sort of drug. Tyson would expect her to be out for several hours. She would be awake in about 10 minutes. That means she could get away. I have to call you back Pi. Don't do anything rash…Just stay put until I call again." Rick said.

Rick hung up the phone.

"Driver change of plans…You need to return me to the precinct." Rick said.

"Very well Mr, Castle." He said.

Rick sat back and wondered what was his Daughter up to?

\\\\\

The driver alerted him that they had arrived. Rick told the driver to wait as he got out.

Entering the precinct Rick called the group together into Kate's office,

Kate was hanging up the phone with the FBI who was already at the loft but she was surprised to see her husband entering the room with the rest of the team following.

"Let me get back to you…Rick what is going on?" Kate asked.

"Tyson made a mistake. He used special K on Alexis. She is already awake and he does not know it." Rick said.

"So Rick why does that matter?" Kate asked confused.

"Kate…Just for a moment think about what she has been doing…the strength training…the hostage rescue classes…" Rick said.

"So you are telling me she wants to stay kidnapped?" Kate said.

"Yeah I guess I am…She could have escaped…I think Alexis wants to end this once and for all. We just need to be ready for her signal." Rick said smiling.

"Are you sure on this Bro" Espo said.

"Espo you sparred with her lately what do you think of her abilities?" Rick asked.

"Well she would make several of my Special Forces friends green with envy. I even had a hard time to keep up and she was not even breaking a sweat. I would hate to be Tyson Bro." Espo said.

"So what do you want us to do Lt?" Grobin asked.

"We have to gather enough evidence to fry his ass… So get back to work. Ryan Tori how goes the search?" Kate asked.

"Well so far we have found 15 different aliases all dead. Tyson never thought we would ever pick up on his ruse." Tori said.

"So if he stays true to form…?"Kate asked.

"He would have an alias in a nearby police dept." Ryan said. "I'm on it Boss."

Rick stood next to his wife…

"Kate we have to just trust in Alexis…She must know what she is doing." Rick said.

\\\\\

Alexis laid limp as the 4 wheeler stopped in a grove of trees. She was lifted with much effort off the 4 wheeler and into a waiting police car with Devonshire Police dept on it. The mask over her eyes had slipped as Alexis acted passed out. She was handcuffed in the back of the cruiser. She watched as Tyson placed his cap on and typed on his computer screen that he was back on patrol.

He's a cop! Alexis thought…No wonder how he could slip away so easily. No one ever looks at the patrolmen. Alexis was formulating a plan. She was able to slip out of the cuffs. They were too easy. The cuffs her Father had were much tougher. She rolled around a bit as Tyson drove to an abandon warehouse on the shoreline. This was where Alexis would have it out with the 3XK. He will rue the day that Jerry Tyson ever saw her face,

Tyson stopped the car and was muttering with glee how much fun he was going to have when his enemy will see him holding a knife to her throat, But that was too soon…He had to get the staging just right, That meant removing the victim from the car. Alexis tensed up as Tyson unlocked the door. Alexis exploded with a kick to the door which sent Tyson flying. Alexis grabbed the top of the sill and with a smooth move dropped out of the Car in one fluid motion. Standing up right she immediately went on the attack. The first was a roundhouse kick to remove his gun. Next was a sweep of the legs to prevent him from running. Alexis stood upright over at her now prisoner.

"Jerry Tyson this is the last time you will terrorize my family!" Alexis said as she kicked him in the head. Tyson was unconscious when the team arrived. Alexis had alerted the dispatcher of her location. The police taskforce had been in the area searching.

Rick was not surprised when the bullpen was alerted of Tyson's apprehension. He had a Chopper on the roof just waiting for this call.

Kate looked at her husband,

"Go" was all she said.

Rick kissed his wife and headed to the roof. Ryan accompanied him.

\\\\\

Alexis was relaxed as the EMT's worked on Tyson. He was quite badly bruised, had several broken ribs, a broken left arm and various cuts.

Rick could not wait to see his Daughter.

"Daddy…!" Alexis rushed into his arms.

"I knew you would defeat him." Rick said kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm a bit tired but other than that I'm good. I can not say the same for Tyson. I just could not stop…I saw red as soon as I hear what he had planned for me. I guess I went overboard…" Alexis said.

"No Alexis you did fine…I do not know if I would have let him live." Rick said looking at the prone body.

"I almost didn't Daddy then I thought of all his victim's families. They need to know justice will be done. He has to face them all." Alexis said.

Rick was proud how his Daughter had the same determination of the rest of the family. It was all for the victims,

"Ok Alexis let's get out of here…There is a certain Boy who is frantic to see you." Rick said,

Ryan stayed behind to help secure the crime scene. CSU had Alexis change into scrubs. As they took all the evidence of the confrontation from her clothes,

They climbed into the chopper and a few minutes later she was reunited with her relieved Aunts and the one special person Pi. Rick hugged his Daughter and returned to the chopper. Getting to the roof he thanked the pilot and exited as the chopper flew off. Getting into precinct there was mayhem as the extent of 3XK's reign of terror began to take shape. Rick observed.

"So Kate we got him…Well Alexis did…She must be part Grimm too. Tyson had no defense." Rick said collapsing into her arms then kissing her tenderly.

"Rick I forgot today is Dad's PT can you go take him? Kate said. I could not possibly get away now." Kate said.

"Yeah No problem sweetheart I'll see you back at the loft later." Rick said.

Rick got downstairs and realized his driver was still waiting from him. In all this action he had forgotten to dismiss him. Well he deserved a bonus. Rick decided.

The driver noticed Mr. Castle appearing out of the precinct. He rushed to open the door.

"Thanks James here is a bit extra for waiting so long. I'm so sorry you had to wait. I'll pay for the missed fares too." Rick said slipping the driver 10 one hundred dollar bills.

James smiled and tipped his hat then drove him back to the loft.


	72. Chapter 72

Rick getting into the loft found his Mother is a frightful state. Jim was doing his best to calm her down.

"Oh Richard what is going on? I heard from those Federal Men and Women that Alexis has been kidnapped? They set up their equipment all over the place then as quickly as they came they withdrew. They said nothing to me! I demand to know what is going on!" Martha said.

"Mother, please sit down…It was true…Alexis was kidnapped…" Rick began.

"I see you said was…Does that mean she is released?" Martha asked.

"Released…er No…Captured the criminal Yes…It was as I feared…Mother Alexis has the Rage…Now it did take a bit of time for it to appear. She has learned to channel it as I have. Her abductor did not stand a chance." Rick said looking into her blue eyes.

"Does that mean she is safe?" Jim asked.

"Yes Dad and Mother she is very much safe…I guess she is too busy to give you a phone call. I think I will have to reprimand her the next time I talk to her." Rick said. "Dad… Are you ready for your treatment?"

"Yes… I thought Katie was going to take me…" Jim said.

"No she is much too busy creating an unbreakable noose of evidence to give to the DA. I'm so sorry Jim you are stuck with me." He stated. "So are you ready?"

Jim grasped Martha's arm then stood up out of his chair. His eyes showed the pain of him standing then he brought his crutches out. He leaned on them as he bade Martha good bye. They walked out the door. Rick was impressed that he wanted to leave the chair behind. Rick wisely used the built in remote to order the chair to follow. Jim was being foolhardy at best.

Jim had only gotten to the elevator when the pain of standing got too much and he was glad that the chair was there for him.

Rick chuckled to himself.

"Like Daughter like Father…I can see where Kate got that stubborn streak!" Rick said.

Rick carried the crutches and stowed them in the van. Martha had reappeared at the van.

"Mother…What are you doing here? I thought you were going to lie down?" Rick asked.

"What I'm here to act as moral support." Martha said dismissively as she entered the van.

Rick operated the wheelchair lift. He was getting rather good at it too. Soon they were all strapped in and entered Manhattan traffic. Luckily the PT office was only a few blocks away but in this congestion it still took 25 mins. The trip was mostly silent. Each was thinking different things. Finally they arrived at the underground parking facility next to the PT office building. Rick carefully extracted the lift and soon they were on their way to the PT office.

Rick was glancing at his phone hoping it would ring. He wanted Alexis to at least talk to her Grandmother. He was reluctant to call himself. She should be mature enough to inform her Grandmother. They got Jim checked in while Martha followed Jim Rick stepped outside. There was no need for him to wait inside besides he spied a coffee shop a few doors down. Caffeine was the drug of choice. He wondered if he should get some for Dad and Mother.

"Next Please" the Barista spoke.

"Ah Yes I would like a Tall black with a hint of cream." Rick said.

Then he had to catch himself from ordering one for Kate. Since he would not be seeing her for a few hours and by then this coffee would be extra cold.

The Barista repeated the order and Rick stepped aside. This coffee place was very busy. Rick sat in a chair and did what he always did. He would imagine scenarios in his head of the various people in the line and walking past the window. Soon his order was up and he retrieved it then pulled out his notebook. He was quickly enveloped in the worlds of Nikki and Rook on the trail of a demented killer. Rick was surprised when his alarm went off. The PT session was over. He looked over his notes and saw he had written 14 pages. Tucking the notebook in his coat pocket he threw away the empty cup and exited the store.

He arrived just as Jim was complaining to Martha on how he was treated. There were two ice packs strapped to his leg. Rick followed behind hoping his Mother had received a call from her wayward Grand Daughter. At this point his phone rang.

Rick heard his name.

"Kate is that you?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it's me. Gates was just in here and congratulated the team for their brilliant work then told us to all go home. So how is Dad?" Kate asked as a dutiful Daughter.

"Well so far so good…He seems to be in good spirits but I did not stay with him during the treatment…Mother did so you might want to ask her?" Rick said.

"No just put my Father on the phone please Rick." She requested.

Rick handed the phone to her Father.

"Katie?" He asked.

"Dad…How are you feeling?" Kate asked with a yawn.

"I feel like that bus came around for a second try!" Jim said laughing.

Kate winced she knew what he felt since she had to go through that pain before.

"Yeah Dad I know that feeling…I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you." She said.

"That is mighty nice of you Katie. I suppose you want to talk to this strapping Buck eh?" Jim said.

"Yes Daddy…Take care and give me to Rick…Please." Kate said yawning.

Jim handed the phone over to Rick as he got her Dad fitted into the lift.

"Yeah honey what is up?" Rick asked.

"Nothing I thought maybe we could find someplace to eat…I am finished for the day but I am way too tired to get even out of my chair." Kate said.

"Say no more Kate…I'll swing by with the Van there is plenty of room in the back!" Rick quipped.

"Yeah…Please do bye...Honey." Kate said yawning "I love you."

"Always Kate" Rick replied as he climbed in the driver seat then hung up.

"Change of plans folks… We are going to pick up Kate at the precinct." Rick told the other passengers.

They were lucky the traffic gods smiled on them and 20 mins later Rick arrived at the handicapped spot right in front of the precinct. He left his Mother and Dad to their own devices. He entered the precinct and headed directly to his wife's office. He found Kate in a semi conscious position.

"Come on Kate I have you." Rick said

He displayed his strength by lifting her out of her chair to stand her on her feet. Kate hardly responded. Rick half carried his wife out of the precinct. She was dead to the world tired and barely acknowledged her Father and Martha when Rick strapped her in. Rick drove back to the loft.

Everyone has had a very long and tiring day. Rick carried his wife to the elevator as Martha attended to Jim who had fallen asleep too. Rick carried her upstairs to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed as he readied a bath. This is just what the doctor ordered. Rick thought. He undressed her carefully then placed his beautiful pregnant wife in the warm waters then joined her. They both relaxed in the tub. Meanwhile Martha did a similar action with Jim. Before too long all the residences were fast asleep.


	73. Chapter 73

The days started blurring into a comfortable routine. Kate would awake to retch as the blessed event came closer and closer. Kate had gotten into the rhythm of command in her new position at the precinct. After the trial by fire with the Tyson case the normal homicide duties were fulfilling. Rick was supportive as ever with taking her Father to his PT. Her Father was showing gradual improvement. He has not needed his chair in a few weeks though he tired easily. Soon it was time for the end of Summer. August 23rd was approaching. Kate knew Rick was making noises for a Labor Day blow out in the Hamptons. Kate could only smile at his over the top enthusiasm.

"Just think Kate fireworks on the beach…Then the cook out and plenty of fun times." Rick was heard to say.

"Yes Dear" Kate murmured.

He went on and on about how he missed the 4th with his family. Kate patronized him. She knew to him family was very important. It was important to her too. Martha not having to nursemaid her Father anymore resumed her busy schedule at her Acting Studio. Her second in command did an admirable job while she was away but Martha was impatient to impart her knowledge of the stage.

Normalcy was the byword. Kate felt it was the Calm before the Storm. Pi and Alexis had made an uneasy truce and stayed in the Hamptons along with her Aunts. Kate had to smile about her Step Daughter. She had definitely grown over this summer. Kate's reverie was broken when Rick approached then kissed her neck.

She leaned into his broad chest. She loved how he encircled her with his arms and his hands lying on the very now pronounced baby bump. She loved the feeling of being cherished by this most wonderful man.

"So you were far away just now, care to tell me where you went?" Rick whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it.

"Not really I was just reviewing this Summer. It has been memorable." She said turning her head to kiss him.

"Yeah it has been hasn't it… Oh guess what?" Rick inquired.

"What Rick…Stop it Rick… You know I can not think when you do that to me!" Kate admonished.

Rick chasten step back and Kate immediately missed the warmth of her contact with her husband.

"Rick I did not want you to leave just stop nibbling on my neck." Kate said.

Rick obliged by again wrapping her in warmth again. Kate just sighed into her Husband.

"There is that better?" Rick inquired.

"Much" Kate responded "So what was that news you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Gina…" Rick started to say but the words died on his lips seeing Kate's body language change.

"What's about your Ex wife?" Kate's demeanor changed at the mention of her.

"Come on Kate you know I do not have any feelings for her other than friendship." Rick tried to explain himself.

"Yeah I know but her name always brings up my feelings from 3 years ago. She and you were going to the Hamptons. I was attempting to put myself out there for you…You know the results." Kate said.

Rick winced he definitely knew that well.

"Yeah but we finally made it…Kate we will have two young ones soon. I can not wait to meet them. They both have such distinct personalities." He said.

His talk of their children to be softened Kate's volatile feelings. The Pregnancy hormones were a minefield. Rick maneuvered carefully.

"Speaking of them I have another appointment with the doctor. We could learn the sex of both children." Kate explained.

"Do you want to know Kate?" Rick asked forgetting all about Gina's return from rehab.

"Hmmm part of me does but a larger part wants it to be a surprise…What about you Rick… I suppose you want to know?" Kate asked her husband who had skillfully guided them to their bedroom and their martial bed.

Kate lied down she was feeling the effects of her busy day.

Rick started to get undressed as he responded to her question.

"Yeah Kate I do want to know…But I can wait…I think I proved that in waiting for 4 years to get you and I together." Rick said joining his wife in their bed.

"Yeah you can…Can you keep a secret? Wait…What am I saying of course you can not!" Kate said.

"For you Kate I would do it though it might pain me in doing so." Rick mimed the arrow through the heart.

Kate laughed he was such a Man- Child.

"No Rick be serious…the ending of that first case I was sorely tempted to take you up with that offer of dinner and a debriefing." Kate said.

"Is that so.. So my ruggedly good looks did do something for you Huh?" Rick teased.

"Yeah Rick they did but something more was at play…" Kate said.

"Oh what was that?" Rick asked.

"It was your interaction with your Daughter. It was very nice to see you were not just this womanizing man the tabloids made you out to be." Kate said. "That part of you attracted me more than your good looks though those were not bad either."

Rick felt good in Kate's confession. Soon they were deep in the throws of passion. Her words had excited him. Kate too enjoyed their lovemaking. It was a far cry from the normal hard charging version. She loved this caring and cherishing version too. It was a very gentle but the intensity of the orgasms was amplified. Both Kate and Rick climaxed 3 times before falling asleep in each others arms.

\\\\\

The next morning it was the day of Jim's oncologist appointment. He was getting around now with only a walker so it was time for the pre operation consult. That morning Muriel had appeared at the loft. She was going to be the donor and she was needed to be examined too. Kate took off work for this momentous event. Rick stood with her. The word Cancer had a devastating effect. Jim to his credit battled back with all his determination. It was precisely this determination which was shown in the consult.

"Well Mr. Beckett your scans show a liver function of 15 %. How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

Kate squeezed his hand as he replied.

"Doc I'm pretty tired most of the time…Luckily no jaundice has appeared." Jim answered. "Of course this one here has kept me on this strict diet too."

Jim looked at his Daughter with admiration.

Kate blushed at such praise.

"Ok Jim I see nothing to prevent you for the liver transplant on the 23rd as we had scheduled. I want you here bright and early 5 AM. I want you prepped by 7 AM. The procedure is 8 hour so you will be hospitalized for a week to make sure the graft takes hold. Then after the hospitalization aftercare will be needed." The Doctor stated.

"Doctor he has a loving family who will take good care of him." Kate said.

That always improves a patient's chance for success. So I'll see you on the 23rd. The doctor said as he left the room. Kate and Jim left the room to be confronted by 3 worried eyes.

The Doctor has cleared Dad for the surgery on the 23rd. Kate said.

Everyone relaxed. Muriel spoke up. "I guess I am good too. The Doctor gave me a clean bill of health. He said I was the healthiest donor that he had seen in years."

"Well this is a cause for celebration!" Rick said squeezing his wife. They all left to enjoy a family meal.


	74. Chapter 74

Rick awoke with Kate curled against him. He glanced at the clock. 5 AM glowed in that eerie blue light that the Screamin' Ninny used. He hoped that it was not set for this morning. It certainly would not do to jar awake a pregnant woman. Though, he had to admit defeat when his suggestion of Alexis' alarm clock would be best placed in a few rooms away. Kate was adamant that no change of the alarm clock would be made. It made no sense to him. Rick was not going to argue with a crazy woman whose hormones were raging. He learned his lesson well with Meredith's demands. Ever since Kate got pregnant he had intensified his morning routine. Instead of one hour in the Gym he now spent twice as long…His runs has gotten intense too over 15 miles…Rick took that extra time to clear his head.

Rick was coming out of the shower when Kate had awoken.

"Good morning darling" Rick crooned.

"What is so good about it?" Kate replied as she dashed for the morning ritual of purging herself.

Rick looked heavenward then trotted behind his wife with the necessary items to make her morning better. He stroked her back then handed her the water and crackers. Usually that would be it but today Kate was in a very foul mood. It has been 20 weeks of this morning sickness. She was getting tired of it.

"Rick, why have I not stopped puking?" Kate asked as she brushed her teeth. "Did Meredith's morning sickness last this long?"

Rick wanted to answer truthfully but the truth might upset her even more to learn Meredith with Alexis never had morning sickness. Meredith did not gain that much weight either as he recalled. He recalled the Doctor's calling him to report that Meredith might be not eating enough. Kate on the other hand did not have that problem. Rick noticed Kate had very few cravings other than hot peppers and pickles. It seems she was eating them with every possible combination of foods.

Kate looked at her husband waiting for a reply. The longer she waited the madder she got.

Rick swallowed with an auditory gulp.

"I was not that involved with her pregnancy. Meredith did not even sleep with me." Rick admitted.

Kate was not expecting that confession. No wonder he had put everything on hold for her. Her anger dropped immediately as her love for her partner shone through.

"Oh Rick I never…" Kate said but was cut off by his lips pressed against hers.

The kiss lasted a few minutes once ended Kate felt a bit lightheaded plus a bit ashamed. She was assuming Rick had done it all before…She did not anticipate the secretive nature of one Meredith Lee.

Rick beamed at his wife. He was so happy to be included in everything…It was a first for him too.

"So today is your 20 week checkup…Kate we are at the halfway point." Rick pointed out.

20 weeks? Kate thought had it been only 20 weeks? She felt like she has been pregnant forever. She felt like she had gained 40 pounds on her slight frame. Though having bigger breasts were an added side bonus. She had always felt a bit inadequate compared to her more buxom cousins. Now she was as endowed as they are. Rick did not seem to mind either. She noticed he worshipped her just the same as he always did. Though, their lovemaking was much more intense.

"Yes Rick I know…Come on we'll be late if you can not decide on your tie more quickly." Kate quipped "…Mama is hungry!"

Rick finally gave up and chose the tie Kate had picked out for him. Kate had left him to go waddle down stairs. Something was cooking in the kitchen. It certainly smelled so good her poor stomach rumbled.

"Ah there she is!" Jim said standing at the island. He handed her a cup of tea. Kate greedily drank from the offered cup.

"Thanks Dad how are you feeling?" Kate asked as she sat down next to Martha and Muriel.

"I'm doing ok…I heard from Ellie…Alexis and what his name?" Jim said.

"Pi?" Kate added.

"Yes Pi…Are coming home. They want to be here for you." Jim said.

"That is not necessary Dad it is just a checkup!" Kate complained as Rick appeared to hand her a plate of food filled with her pickles and hot peppers.

"Thanks Rick" Kate said nuzzling her head against his hand.

Rick smiled and said "Always."

Soon it was time to get on the road.

\\\\\

Rick carefully drove to the OB/GYN office at the hospital. Kate was a bit frustrated in not being able to drive and how cautious Rick was. Eventually they arrived and headed to the Doctor's office. The waiting room was not that crowded and they were ushered in so quickly Rick did not even get a chance to finish one level of his new Angry Bird's app.

Kate was placed on the examination table though it took help from Rick to lift her up. Kate had never needed help before. Rick lifted her like it was no big deal. Once situated, the Nurse appeared with the cart holding the ultrasound and fetal monitoring.

"The Doctor will be with you momentarily" she said as she exited.

Rick looked at the equipment. His hands were just itching to touch.

"Rick…Don't touch!" Kate said knowing her husbands propensities.

Rick properly admonished sat down beside his wife and grasped her hand. He was going to protest his innocents but one look from Kate made the protest died unspoken.

The Doctor opened the door as both Kate and Rick were having a total non verbal conversation with their eyes. The Doctor watched fascinated by this total unusual way of communicating.

"Oh don't let me interrupt" he said as he drew both their eyes toward him. "So Mrs. Castle…"

"Please call me Kate…" Kate said.

"Ok Kate…" the doctor said wanting to make this exam as easy as possible.

"I'm Rick" Rick said holding out his hand.

"Ok Rick I know I'm not your regular doctor but She is detained by a complicated surgery but rest assured you are in good Hands…I'm Dr. Hands. Jonathan Hands pediatric surgeon and all around good guy!" He said.

Rick and Kate both laughed. Rick liked this Dr. His puns were as bad as his own.

"Ok now that the ice is broken lets get down to business. So Kate I see you have gained 20 pounds which is an acceptable level for your frame…As your pregnancy will progress I estimate you might gain 5 to 10 pounds more but if you go over it is no concern. Your blood work is good and are you taking your vitamins?" He asked.

Rick answered to that question.

"Yes I force feed them to her every morning." Rick proudly said.

Kate said nothing. The Doctor continued.

"Ok here is the gel…it might feel a bit cold…I'm getting strong heartbeats…So you are having…" The Doctor said.

"Twins" Kate supplied.

"Ok there is twin A…boy that is a big child…Are you sure you are only 20 weeks?" The Doctor asked.

Kate laughed.

"Yes I'm sure I'm only 20 weeks. However, I have learned my Husband was an abnormally large child too. So it does not surprise me." Kate said.

"OK here is Twin B…Now for the moment of truth… Do you want to know the sex of your children?" Dr. Hands asked.

Kate looked at Rick beaming as the proud Papa then she blurted out.

"Yes! We would." Kate said.

Rick looked at his wife with surprise.

"Kate I thought you wanted to wai…" Rick said.

"Rick I can not deny what you want…" Kate said.

"Ok Kate...Doctor the sex please?" Rick asked pleased with his wife's reconsideration.

"Ok Well Twin A is a strapping young boy. He might be a future linebacker." The Doctor quipped.

"Kate did you hear that? A Boy…We have a son." Rick said. "And Twin B?"

"Twin B is a Girl." He said waving the wand over Kate's swollen belly. "Congratulations Kate and Rick. So is there anything you wish to ask me."

Kate was crying learning he had gotten her wish of a Boy and a Girl Twins.

"Rick they are so beautiful." Kate said.

"Just like their mother." Rick said kissing her head.

"I'll let you take a moment as I get the pictures of the ultrasound for you again congrats." He said as he wheeled the cart out.

Kate took awhile to get her crying under control. The doctor reappeared with the pics.

Kate now under control spoke.

"Dr. Hands I've been experiencing Morning Sickness ever since I conceived. Can you predict when that will stop?" Kate asked.

"Are you feeling extra tired from it?" He asked concerned.

"Not really just about the same tiredness." Kate replied.

"Well Morning Sickness is variable as long as you are not anemic it is fine for you to continue until birth. However, most women stop at the end of the first trimester which for you has long passed. Perhaps at the end of the second Trimester…It is not an exact science… Every woman's body reacts differently." He said.

"Thank you Doctor" Rick again shook his hand.

"My pleasure…You next appointment is in 5 weeks. I'm sure your regular doctor will be available on that one." He said as he left the room.

Rick and Kate after cleaning up gazed with wonderment at the two pics.

"You know we need to think up both Girl's and Boy's names." Rick said lifting his wife off the table.

"Yeah Rick we do." Kate smiled at her husband. "Thanks Rick."

"Always Kate Always" Rick said.

\\\\\

The trip back was filled with them shouting out different names. Neither one liked any of them though. They agreed to table this discussion until later. They had at least another 15 weeks or more for that to happen. Reaching the loft there were many more people there than before. Even Captain Gates was there.

Rick was smiling when he allowed Kate to tell the assembled group.

"Everyone…We are having a Boy…" Kate said.

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer. Kate held up her hand and finished with

"…And a Girl." She said.

The crowd erupted again the words congratulations and other well wishing was heard echoing across the loft. Kate was a bit tired and excused herself to rest. Rick escorted everyone out the door and promised a bigger celebration in a few days.

"Dad this is great news…"Alexis bear hugged her old man. "I have a brother and a sister."

"Yes Pumpkin you do." Rick said. "So I assume this is Pi?"

Rick pointed out the young man in the room who was talking with Muriel.

"Yes Dad…go easy on him." Alexis admonished.

"What me?" Rick looked perplexed.

He also had the shine of innocence. Alexis just looked at her Father. Rick looked away not to catch his daughter's eyes. Alexis gave him a death stare worthy of her Step Mother.

"Ok…Ok…I'll go easy…First though a game of Lazer Tag?" Rick asked.

"Sure Dad I'll go inform the others that downstairs is off limits." Alexis said.


	75. Chapter 75

The Days after the announcement of the sex of the children have blurred. Kate was busy with teaching the newbies the correct way to investigate. It was boring but strangely fulfilling. She had also finished with the new Lt. Test. Her version was less reliant on the Forms but more on the handling of a case. Her test was very in depth. She had Ryan and Espo take it just for testing purposes. The Boys found it difficult well almost impossible. They both complained that it was too hard. Kate ignored their criticisms. The questions were changed but the body of the test was kept solid. She turned it over to her Captain for review. Gates was impressed by Kate's abilities. She pushed it up the Chain.

Commissioner Reagan was surprised to see the new test in such a perfect form so quickly after Lt. Castle had her bars placed. His Chief of Police was sitting as he purviewed the document.

"She is a hard charger that one." The Chief said.

"Yes I knew she was good but honestly I never thought she was that good. Look at some of these questions…I think perhaps she should revamp the Detectives test too? What do you think?" The commissioner asked.

"I think you need to ask Vicky. She is her charge." The Chief replied.

"Yes I think I will do just that." The Commissioner said.

/

Kate was out at a crime scene with a bunch of newbies. She was pointing out the parts to a scene. Rick getting away from the hectic activities in the loft came with her customary cup of green herbal tea.

"Fancy to find you out in the field again." Rick quipped while handing over her cup of hot tea.

Kate allowed Rick to stay and add his observation to the scene.

"Ok Detective Hartley Why do you scan the crowd at the yellow tape line?" She asked.

Hartley who had not been paying attention was stumped.

"Garcia can you inform Hartley why we take pictures of the crowd?" She asked.

Det. Ramona Garcia responded quickly.

"Lt. it is to see if there is someone who has an unhealthy attraction to what is going on. Criminals like to watch their handiwork." She stated.

"Correct especially serial killers. They like to watch and have enough hubris to think we will not catch them doing it." Kate said.

The group all nodded.

"Ok Grobin tell them why we check video and social media sites?" Kate asked.

"Er Boss we check since most people will post about things they see. Normally they will have pictures of the crime scene before any Uni appears. It could give vital clues of the culprit. Also some think it is cool to post what they have done too. Those are called Dumb Criminals. Those make our job much easier." John said.

The group of young detectives all snickered at the comment.

Once wrapped up she allowed Lanie to remove the body. She allowed Grobin and Ryan to place the newbies into the canvas. This was something they knew from their patrol days. Kate walked with Rick.

"So you had to get out of the madhouse huh?" Kate smiled at her husband and took his hand in hers.

"Look I am happy for Alexis I truly am but Pi…" Rick shuddered.

"He has his own way of doing things…If it bothers you so badly you could place him in the safe house!" Kate murmured in his ear.

"Kate don't tempt me…I just have to be strong." Rick complained.

"So the Safe house is out what about any of your other properties? Surely you have one vacancy." Kate said.

Rick looked grim.

"Not even one Vacancy?" Kate asked incredulously.

Rick shook his head.

"Not one Kate…our properties are highly sought after. It is a mad house when one opens up. I never thought I would ever be in this position." Rick said.

"I have to admit Pi is…" Kate started to say.

"…A pain in my lower side?" Rick supplied.

"No I mean Yes he is that too but I was going to say eccentric." Kate pointed out.

"He would have to have money and lots of it to be considered that." Rick said.

"He does have money…Alexis is supporting him. Sure I wish it was not so but Rick she is so happy with him! You can not seriously want her to be unhappy do you?" Kate said.

"No of course not but why does he have to be so…" Rick said.

"Unusual? Rick she only goes for what she knows…I mean her Father is the Hulk-ster. You certainly can not go more unusual than that!" Kate explained.

"Kate that is very true…" Rick said.

"Rick I'm done with this outing so you can not use me for an excuse…Go home and write!" Kate admonished.

"Do I have to? I'd much rather stay with you…" Rick said.

"There is nothing going on other than boring paperwork and I know how much you enjoy that… If you can not go home don't you have a business empire to run? What about Black Pawn go to your office there!" Kate suggested.

"I can't I don't want to face the she devil herself!" Rick admitted. "Ever since she has come out of rehab she's been all over me and not in a good way!"

"Ok the office in Black Pawn is out then why not the Old Haunt?" Kate asked.

"Can't there was a leak in the plumbing and it is closed for repair." Rick said.

Kate was getting tired of all Rick's blocking.

"Ok your dive in Brooklyn…Surely there is nothing wrong with that?" Kate said.

"Wait you know about the Brooklyn dive? I don't recall telling you that." Rick said.

"Of course not Chris told me…You think I do not pay attention to his presentations?" Kate slyly looked at him.

"You know that is not a bad idea…Thanks Honey!" Rick kissed her then ran off to catch a taxi. Kate shook her head and noticed she was at the precinct.

\\\\\\

Kate was busy with her paperwork when a phone call came in it was Alexis.

"Hi Honey what is going on?" Kate asked her step Daughter.

"Hey Mom have you seen Dad lately? He and Pi got into to it over Pi eating the last of the Rocky Road. I mean how childish it that!" Alexis said.

Kate chuckled.

"Yes I have seen your Father so that is what had irritated him." Kate said.

"Yeah so where is he now?" Alexis asked "…He is not answering his phone…It is silly to sulk over Ice Cream!"

"He is not sulking but creating…He left me to go write. Well I think he is done sulking but with that Man Child one never knows" Kate said.

Alexis had to laugh.

"Yeah with Dad one never does know. I swear him and Pi been locking horns all morning." Alexis said.

"Yeah I suppose that is true so why were you looking for him?" Kate asked.

"Well it was time for Gramps PT he said he was going to take him but if he forgot I will do it." Alexis said.

"Alexis that is good but I have time I will take him your Father has taken him enough times." Kate said.

"Mom that is all well and good but you should not be driving… I'll take him thanks for the chat bye Mom." Alexis said as she hung up.

Kate looked at the phone and remembered she should not get behind the wheel. It was dangerous. She unconsciously rubbed her stomach. One of the twins kicked her hand. It was the first time she felt one of them kick.


	76. Chapter 76

Kate was home alone with Muriel and Ellie. Jim and Rick were at his PT session. Alexis and Martha were out shopping. It was unusual for her to be with her two Aunts. Kate thought back to her earlier conversations. She was still confused over Bracken's role in her Mother's murder. Even though, Muriel had professed Willie as she called him was completely innocent. Kate could not ignore the mounting evidence to the contrary.

"Auntie Why are you so certain Senator Bracken was not involved in my Mother's case?" Kate asked

"My sweet child I told you that I could only relate what I knew…Willie has to be included before you will understand the plot against our family. Eric Vaughn as you know is er was the Dragon. He always favored that symbol. He said it was a duality he understood. To him the Dragon represented the saving of Mankind by being taught civilization. Then in the same breath he said it was also a great destructive force." She said.

"Auntie How did you know Eric Vaughn?" Kate asked Muriel.

"Well you know you are called Richard's muse?" Muriel asked.

Kate winced. She really disliked that name.

"Yeah I know I'm sometimes referred by him that name." Kate said.

"Oh Honey child you should not shrink away from that title. It is a great honor to help inspire someone to greatness. You have given Richard a most welcomed gift. I am not talking about those two children still deep inside you either. Richard was lost after he killed off Derrick. But I'm sure you know all about that. Richard had told you that story huh?" Muriel said.

"Ok I get the muse part between Rick and Me but what is the connection between…Oh! I see you and Vaughn were in the same kind of Muse to creator arrangement…Duh!" Kate said.

"Yes you had surmised correctly…I was the inspiration to him in college…I think he had a bit of a crush on me…He did not understand that I was a liberated woman and I would choose my own destiny." Muriel said.

"I see so you and Vaughn…" Kate said.

Muriel laughed of that absurdity.

"No…Silly we were never intimate in that way but our brains meshed so well. I encouraged him to succeed with his first invention and was instrumental in the follow up ones too. Though, I saw the darkness in his soul. He was a control freak. I learned this first hand." Muriel said as she absentmindedly rubbed the side of her face.

Kate was learning something new. In all the articles about this successful man there was never any mention of a Muse in his background.

"Muriel if you were his muse why were there was nothing written about it anywhere?" Kate asked.

Muriel grimaced. She was not looking forward in telling this tale.

"Kate it all started in College…It was not like I wanted to be known as his muse far from it." Muriel said.

Kate could relate to that exact feeling.

"So what happened in College?" Kate asked.

"Well many things…First Jim got accepted into the Pre Law course at NYU. Then he was placed in a housing area where his roommates were Eric Vaughn and Willie." Muriel said.

"Wait you are saying Dad's college roommates turned out to be the Dragon? Why did he not tell me?" Kate said feeling betrayed.

"I have no idea why he did not speak to you about this time in his life. Anyway this is where I was in my science nerd phase. I was painfully shy but once I met Eric it was if there was a world of endless possibilities. We collaborated on many projects. I was afraid your Father did not get much sleep since after spending hours in the lab we would come back to his room to continue brainstorming. It is a wonder Jim ever did graduate. Willie bless his heart helped Jim with Pre Law since he was going to be a District Attorney. That was Willie's biggest ambition." Muriel said with a faraway look on her face.

Kate was thunderstruck hearing these people's names tossed so casually around.

"So something must have happened?" Kate asked.

"Yes what happened was Eric's increasingly possessive side. He thought he owned me. I tried to tell Jim but every time I wanted to speak to him there was a distraction. Finally I had enough that is the Summer we went to Florida. I knew I would never be rid of him unless I did something drastic." Muriel said.

"Yeah faking your and my Aunt's death was pretty extreme." Kate said.

"Well it had to be done. Kate… Eric had started getting successful and that greedy streak I chose to ignore could no longer be done. That coupled with is extreme possessiveness… Kate it was too much. So as you said we staged our deaths and traveled to Europe to reinvent ourselves. But Eric was obsessed. He wanted more and more power. I learned from Willie that he was sucked into the maelstrom of Eric's obsession with acquiring more and more wealth. Legal or Illegal it did not matter to him." Muriel said.

"So the Dragon was born?" Kate asked.

"Yes it was the earliest manifestation of his later persona." Muriel said.

"I see so when you reappeared what happened then?" Kate asked.

"Well Eric found out and swore to kill Ellie. He was quite powerful by then and he could follow through with his threat. This is when Willie came to the rescue. He convinced he would ally himself with Eric in exchange for him not hurting Ellie. Willie had gotten his wish to become a DA. He was one of the best prosecutors in the city as an ADA. It was only a matter of time until he would be DA. Eric was satisfied that his college friend would come to his side. He also pressured Jim to join which he did not. Jim made it his aim to leave the ADA office immediately. He took with him Johanna your mother to a new Law firm specializing in Civil Corporate law. It was so far away from Criminal Law that Eric ignored him for the time being." Muriel stated.

"Wait Sen. William Bracken willingly joined the Dragon to save my Aunt?" Kate asked.

"Yes Willie did…It was a very brave thing too." Muriel said. "What happened to him after that unholy alliance you would need to hear him out. Look I'm really sorry how Johanna got mixed up with the Dragon. I don't know everything…Willie does…I can set up a meeting for you."

Kate was about to speak when Jim and Rick came in the loft. Kate turned to see Jim walking now with a cane. The walker was gone.

"Dad where is your walker? Rick what is going on?" Kate demanded to know.

Kate looked staring at both men. Neither was going to speak when Alexis and Martha barged through the door with several bags. It was evident Rick's credit card was given quite a beating.

Rick welcomed the interruption.

"Hi Pumpkin…Mother did you leave any stuff in the stores for other people to buy? I mean 50 bags?" Rick asked to his mother as he looked in the hallway. There were several other people standing in the hallway holding them.

Kate was overwhelmed by the volume.

"Well I felt like celebrating and what is better than getting a whole new wardrobe…Darling?" She said.

The men assisting stood ready.

"Please place them over there" Martha said to the gentlemen.

Rick gave them each a 100 dollar tip. Carrying such bulk they deserved it. They all left the loft. Ellie came down from her nap.

"Martha did Christmas come early?" She asked.

"Mother had you thought where these clothes are going to be stored?" Rick asked.

Alexis looked a bit commiseratatory toward her Father. At least Pi was not here to aggravate him any further.

Whoops she thought too soon since Pi just entered the door with a 6 pack.

"Hey Love I'm going to the Jacuzzi care to join me?" He said.

Pi seemed to ignore the massive clutter her Grandmother had made. Alexis seeing a way out took it.

"Yeah Pi I'll join you!" Alexis said stepping over the 50 bags strewn across the loft.

Rick called after her.

"Traitor…!" He yelled at her retreating form.

Alexis did not even pause as she scurried up the stairs.

Rick still did not see where these new clothes were going to be stashed. Eventually he gave up then ran up the stairs. He needed to work out his frustrations. Kate followed him up the stairs leaving a bemused Jim Beckett, Muriel, Ellie and Martha to deal with them.


	77. Chapter 77

Kate stood next to the wall as Rick grunted through his routine. Kate was amazed how much pressing iron helped Rick calm down. The mess in the lower half of the loft was just forgotten as the weights grew larger and larger. Kate could not help but look at her husband's expanding chest muscles and arms too. It was a wonderfully visual smorgasbord of delights and Kate was tempted to sample each one.

Rick was oblivious to his wife's growing desire for him. He just wanted to clear his head. Eventually he felt his wife's cool hand on his chest. Looking up into her eyes he saw two emeralds staring back. There was no hint of brown or golden flecks so common in her irises these days. Rick knew that look was of pure lust. He dropped his weights and grabbed her around the waist carefully avoiding that precious cargo.

Kate squealed.

"Rick you are all sweaty with Man sweat! Get off of me you are getting me dirty!" Kate squawked.

"Oh you are dirty huh? Then Kate come to the shower and we can both clean up." Rick said coaxing his wife to the shower.

Rick's normally azure eyes darkened to the color of midnight. She had aroused him. Kate mock protests were no match and they ended up in the shower where their love making commenced. Rick was overcome with desire but the acts were very gentle and done with great precision. Kate kind of missed the Cave man wild sex in the shower but this new version was very satisfying too. After two climaxes they finally removed themselves from the shower. Getting out Rick could hear the normal nature sounds being changed to the throbbing beat of guitars and drums. Rick tried to ignore it when screams of passion pierced the air. Kate grabbed his hand then shut the door to eliminate the offending noises from the area around the Jacuzzi. However, the damage had been done. Rick began to stew over how Pi was deflowering his Daughter. Kate knew she had to do something before Rick barged in there and shook Pi to become a lifeless husk.

"Rick I know you… That is your Daughter's choice leave it…Go get dressed and help your Mother out with her mess!" Kate sternly said.

Rick looked back at the door which he so wanted to enter then he looked at his wife she was so beautiful being 4 to 5 month pregnant.

"Rick it would not due to have you in jail…What do you think these little ones will think?" Kate said turning his thoughts away from the adult to their unborn children.

Rick did not glance at the offending door again. He was being an A$$ and Kate knew it.

"Right Mother" he said as he got dressed.

Kate internally sighed. "Lex you owe me!"

\\\\\

Rick headed down stairs to see most of the bags were emptied and stacked in a corner.

Jim was standing in the middle of the room acting like a Traffic Cop. He was pointing out the bag and the person.

"Hello Rick…I think we have this all under control. However, you could start on dinner." Jim said.

Kate appeared at the stairs as Muriel was going up carrying an outfit or two.

"Dad what is the verdict?" Kate asked as her stomach got to grumbling.

"Katie I think we will be done as soon as Rick finishes dinner." Jim said.

\\\\\

Rick busied himself in creating a large meal. Luckily his smashed Tomato sauce was bottled and ready to be warmed in the Jar by water bath. He would never deign on using the Microwave on his world famous sauce. The Garlic Bread was shoved into the oven as he tossed the salad. The noodles were cooked to perfection. As he plated the meal he exited to see the last bag to be placed on the pile. Everyone was raving about Rick's sauce. Kate kept a watchful eye on her husband.

"So it is clear you found space Mother…How did you do it?" Rick asked as he passed the garlic bread.

"Well Rick it was not Martha who came up with the solution…It was Ellie." Jim said as in between bites.

Kate seeing an opening jumped in.

"So Auntie what did you do?" Kate asked.

Rick's attention was squarely on her Aunt and not on Pi and Alexis who were seated as far away from Rick as possible. They were content to let the conversation flow. Those two were in their own world.

Ellie began.

"Well Muriel had commented on how our room had much more closet space…" Ellie said.

"Mother don't tell me you expanded to their room too?" Rick said incredulously.

"Richard do not be ridiculous. I just used their closet for staging area. The stuff placed there is bound to be donated." Martha said.

"Rick, to put your mind at ease I made sure she donated 2 outfits to every new one she got." Muriel said.

"Thanks Muriel I swear Mother is a bit of a pack rat hoarder. I would classify her as a level 3 on shoes and clothes." Rick said.

Martha took exception to her son's conclusion.

"Richard I'd…" Martha said but was cutoff by Rick.

"Mother you have outfits you bought to go to the Tony's which you did not wear. What was that? 27 years ago?" Rick pointed out.

Muriel had to laugh those were some of the outfits now hanging in her room waiting to be donated.

Martha looked to Kate for assistance but her Daughter in Law kept her mouth shut. There was no hope of help coming from there.

"I think it is good to recycle" Pi spoke up. "Just think of all the people you will be clothing with your donations? That should make you feel really good."

Rick could not help but agree with Pi though he was loathed to do so.

"See Mother I guess your shopping expedition did some good other than wear out my Black card." Rick said.

Alexis could not help but chuckle at the conversation. Who knew massive consumption could be so entertaining.

The topic of the conversation now turned to Jim.

"So Dad I see you are without much support now?" Kate asked.

"Yes Katie… I'm as healed as these old bones will ever get. According to my Physical Therapist Sarah I'm always going to have to use a cane to get around. I'm sure I can get used to that though." Jim chuckled.

Rick raised his glass to propose a toast.

"To you Jim and your marvelous recovery..." Rick said.

"To Jim" everyone said.

\\\\\

Dinner was over and everyone had turned in. Rick was in his office with Kate being sated and drowsy sitting on the office couch. Rick was tapping on his laptop. He had gotten a scene in his head that begged to be written down. Rick had finished and he looked at his wife. She was looking pensive.

"So are you done with the world of Nikki and Rook for now?" Kate asked through slitted eyes.

"Yes my love all finished and being sent to Gina as we speak…Kate you have something to say…What is it?" Rick cajoled his wife.

"Well I am glad you are appeasing she who shall not be named…Rick I'm worried…There is only 5 days left. I'm dreading this surgery." Kate said. "I know I'm being silly the surgeon is the best at what he does…I know you went all out to bring him here. I'm eternally grateful but Rick it's my Dad!"

Rick climbed out of his chair then sat beside her. He opened his arms and she fell into them. He gently rocked her as he spoke.

"Kate I can not take away your fear…Even with the best of care this could be your last 5 days together… I know you still have leave. Jim is in the best shape physically in years other than the failing liver. Why don't you take him up to the cabin then go fishing with him…Just you two together…So if the unthinkable did happen you would have happy thoughts to remember not just a sterile hospital room." Rick said. "I'll hold the fort down here until you return…Now remember no heavy lifting or exercise. You have a precious cargo."

Kate turned and kissed him.

"Rick that is a wonderful idea I'll talk to Gates in the morning…" Kate said in a yawn.

Rick smiled then lifted his wife and carried her to their bed. Getting Kate comfortable she passed out with a smile. He always knew what the right thing to say was. It always alleviated her fears. Rick snuggled against his wife then once settled dropped off to sleep.


	78. Chapter 78

Rick got up and was dressed and downstairs after his work out. There was Pi in the kitchen with a bowl of his favorite sugary cereal. Rick tried to ignore the young man. He reached for the box and Pi spoke.

"That box is empty…I think there is some granola left." He stated as he crunched on the remains of Rick's favorite cereal.

"Pi if it was empty… Why did you replace it in the cabinet?" Rick said barely controlling his anger.

"Nobody has shown me where the trash is collected." Pi said.

"Oh well let me introduce you to the trash compacter." Rick said.

Rick opened a drawer and it slid out. Rick placed the offending box into the open area. He then showed Pi the button to press after the drawer is shut. The machine made a satisfying crunching noise then it was silent.

"There that is what we do with household trash. However, not everything can go in there. For bulk items you need to use the garbage chute in the building hallway. I will demonstrate with those stacks of bags." Rick said feeling superior.

Rick started toward the bags then was stopped by Muriel making her appearance.

"Richard Castle… Put those bags down." She ordered.

Rick looked at the small woman and complied.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Well those bags will hold the donations which are in my closet. It will convince he donation workers that they should accept them." Muriel explained.

"So the bag is important?" Pi asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Oh my dear child the bags are very important. Most people are class conscious. Just getting anything in such an exclusive store bags they will accept the donation just to get the bag." Muriel stated.

Both Rick and Pi looked dumbfounded. They had never heard such a thing before!

\\\\\

Just then Kate came downstairs looking for something to eat. Rick hurried to her side to give her the customary hot herbal tea which he had put on. Kate graciously took hold. You could see the love between them. Pi was fascinated. His own parents never showed any affection. Everything to them was logic and rational. He thought back did his parents ever show any affection in his presence? Pi shook his head. There was no incident he could recall. However, there were several with a certain Red Head that came to mind. While he was standing there with a goofy look on his face Alexis appeared to kiss him.

"Well…That kiss was a certainly a very nice surprise." Pi said taking Alexis' hand as they sat down.

Alexis shyly smiled at him.

Rick noticed but his attention was at once riveted on his wife.

"So are you going to talk to Gates?" Rick asked as he stood in the now busy kitchen.

"Yeah" Kate said as she ate her granola with fresh fruit followed with a great gulp of her herbal tea. "I have to talk to Dad first…Have you seen him around?"

"Hmmm I think he and Martha are taking breakfast today on the balcony." Pi blurted out.

"Thanks Pi." Kate said.

Pi took no notice since his eyes were directed toward Alexis.

Before Kate left to seek out her Father Rick caught her arm.

"We were not like them were we?" Rick motioned to the eye sexing going on between Pi and Alexis.

"Rick according to Lanie which you might have to take with a grain of salt that we were 10 times worse. I'm proud of you. I was half expecting a dead Pi before I got down here." Kate said.

"Yeah that thought crossed my mind. He had eaten a whole box of my favorite cereal and he got to my backup box too! That man is worse than the boys on being a walking stomach!" Rick said.

Kate felt a little guilty should she confess it was she who had gotten to his stash? Maybe she should let Rick continue to blame Pi? No she thought there are no secrets.

"Rick if you are looking for the cereal thief you are looking at the wrong person. Pi did not do it but I did! The twins were active and suddenly I had a sweet tooth. Your cereal which I normally could not stand was the target of my obsession. I should have told you right away. I'm so sorry you thought Pi was the culprit." She said.

Rick looked at his wife then broke out in a grin.

"This is fantastic! Do you know what this means?" Rick asked.

Kate not expecting this response was dumbfounded.

"No Rick…" Kate said.

"Kate it means the kids like the same things I do!" Rick said with much glee.

Kate laughed. Only her Man child would revel in that.

"Oh" Kate said as she walked away while Rick did a little happy dance. Alexis watching joined him. Kate shook her head as she waddled away.

\\\\\

She found him just as Pi told her.

"Katie" Jim said standing up to hug her.

Kate relaxed into the hug. Living here at the loft sure had changed both of them. Normally they were not as touchy feely but now that they are both part of the Castle clan they had adopted the Castle way. Kate felt it was a much more healthy response.

"Dad…" Kate said.

"Katherine would you like to please join us?" Martha asked. "There is plenty of room. We were just enjoying the cool of the morning."

"Katie…Please sit." Jim motioned for her to sit down.

"Thanks Martha" Kate said hugging the older woman.

"Thank you Katherine and how did you sleep? How are my grandchildren doing?" She asked.

"Oh they were sure active last night. I had to prowl the hallways and raid the kitchen before they settled down." Kate said.

Martha had a knowing smile.

"I had to do that with Richard. He would keep me awake some nights too." Martha wistfully said.

"Yeah Jo would complain that you were a nocturnal beast. Of course I had to be awake if she was." Jim laughed.

"Dad on a more serious note…You are going in on Friday for your surgery…" Kate said.

"Oh Katie I should be fine…I have an excellent doctor and I'm as healthy as I can be otherwise. Martha and you been looking after me…There is nothing to worry about." Jim reassured her.

"Dad you don't know that…I appreciate you keeping a positive outlook but there is no guarantee. So I want to know if you would like to spend your remaining days before the surgery with me?" Kate said.

"Katie…You are so busy and I don't…" Jim said.

"Dad I may not have another opportunity…If things happen I certainly do not want my last thoughts of you in a sterile hospital bed. So I propose we go to the cabin in the mountains. I hear the trout and salmon are running." Kate said.

"Going fishing with your old Man? Katie I would like that." Jim said. "One problem… How will we get there? You are certainly not cleared to drive and my doctor will not let me either."

"Dad Rick has it all figured out." Kate said "so don't worry about it. All I need is your ok."

"Yes Katie I will like to have these few days with us together." Jim said as Martha patted his hand.

"Well I must be going. I have all those outfits to donate." Martha said rising. "James it was a pleasant morning. Kate please have a good day at work." Martha said hugging them both then left leaving them alone.

"Well Dad I have to go too. I will see you soon." Kate said hugging her Father then she left.

\\\\\

Kate ran into Rick on the phone in his office. He noticed his wife standing in the doorway and motioned her to come in.

Rick hung up the phone.

"So what is the verdict?" Rick asked.

"He wants to go!" Kate said.

Alexis just entered the room.

"Mom…Who's wants to go? And go where?" She asked.

"Dad and I will be spending time together up at the fishing cabin." Kate said.

"Oh I love to go fishing would you like Pi and I to join you?" Alexis asked hopefully.

Kate could not say no.

"I would have to clear it with Dad but yeah I would like your company Lex." Kate said.

"No bother I know you need to get to work…I'll ask him." Alexis said squealing with joy.

Kate looked at Rick.

"She is definitely your child." Kate said.

"Is there any doubt…" Rick said being surprised by his wife's kiss.

After the long passionate kiss they broke apart.

"Wow…Kate that was Wow." Rick said.

"Well I'm going to be gone for 5 days. I needed to remind you of your duties." Kate saucily said.

"Well call me reminded!" Rick said. "I sure wish I could join you…But you need some alone time…Since I figured Pi and Alexis would join you. I arranged so they would not be too under foot." Rick said.

"Rick what did you do?" Kate asked suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing much I just arranged to rent out all the cabins in the area. So Alexis and Pi will be close by but still you will not be too close if you know what I mean. Sergei and crew will be close by too if you need anything. They will be discrete Kate. I want you to know I am thinking about your protection. Who knows what other boogie man might appear from yours or mines past? I know it is an invasion of sorts. Please for me give me some peace of mind since I can not be there for you?" Rick said looking into her eyes.

"Yes my love… You always know what to say…Thank you Rick for being so concerned." Kate said kissing him again.

"Always Kate Always…" Rick said as he watched his wife leave.

Kate smiled then moved away she was late and she needed to ask Gates a favor for this leave. James was downstairs with the awaiting town car. Kate normally was driven by Rick but his meeting was the opposite way. Kate settled down to enjoy the ride.


	79. Chapter 79

Captain Gates was flattered when Commissioner Reagan reached out to her for a morning breakfast get together. She had heard of other Captains having this rare opportunity but she was still surprised when the Call came from the Secretary of the Commissioner to arrange this get together. Victoria entered the appointed building at the appropriate time. She took extra care to her appearance. She wanted to show respect and professionalism.

Commissioner Reagan rose. He was with two of his children and a few other people she did not know.

"Vicky! How good of you to join us..." Commissioner Reagan said.

"Well Sir I would never turn down an invitation to one of your breakfasts." She replied as she sat down.

"Is that so? Wonderful…Let me introduce my Daughter the ADA and my Son I think you have worked with both of them. Then there is the deputy for Public affairs Samuels and Asst Police Chief Lamar. I am so sorry the Chief can not make it. The poor man has twins with whooping cough. I hear it can be quite contagious." He said.

Gates acknowledged each as she sat down besides the Commissioner.

"Please Vicky try the croissants they are buttery good." He suggested.

Vicky wisely ordered an egg white omelet and with fresh greens. Once the ordering was done. The Commissioner started to speak.

So how is Lt. Castle? I hear she is going to have twins a boy and a girl? The Commissioner asked.

"Yes she is well and Yes that is true, Commissioner." She replied "Why do you ask?"

"Well Vicky to come to the point…I was mighty impressed with her revamp of the Lt. Test. I personally liked the less reliance on forms. The person who wrote the last test was never much in the field so he based the test on what he knew. I was a fool to approve that test." The Commissioner said.

"Well in behalf of Lt. Castle she will be pleased you liked her work." Gates replied after taking a sip of her juice.

"Not only liked Captain Gates but raved about it" the Deputy Police chief added.

"Vicky I need you to take more of the Chief of Detective role. I know I gave you 4 months to get Lt. Castle up to running the 12th but with…Thomas not up to par these days…It is cancer Vicky he does not have much more time. You believe Lt. Castle is ready? If not we can bring someone over to mentor her." He stated.

"Sir it has been only 2 months since her promotion but in my opinion she was ready yesterday, Sir." She said.

"Good I want her to accompany you to the weekly meeting starting next week." The Commissioner said.

"Sir she will be there!" Gates said.

"Good good! I want a change of command ceremony televised. It seems that she has single handedly raised the profile of NYPD considerably. The Mayor agrees." The Commissioner said. "I believe you can get with Samuels later to discuss this. I need this happen quickly…Also one other thing…I need the Detectives tests revamped as well…I know it would be an inconvenience but I would take it as a personal favor if you would encourage her to consider it."

The commissioner finished eating.

"I will do as you ask Commissioner." Gates said.

"Good well excuse me I have to prepare for a press conference…Thank you for meeting with me Captain Gates…Good day to you." He said then he rose and left the room with his entourage following him.

\\\\\

Kate was surprised to enter the bull pen not late but on time. Somehow her driver performed a miracle. She would have to thank him later.

"Good Morning Boss I think you should know we got a break in the case last night. We have two suspects in the interrogation room 3." Ryan said.

"Great keep me apprised Ryan…Do you know where is the Captain?" Kate asked.

"I hear she was summoned by the Commissioner's secretary… She is having Breakfast with him Lt." Espo said.

"Espo I'd never believe you of all people would stoop to listen to gossip!" Kate said.

Espo looked a bit bright red then walked away.

"So I take it she is not in?" Kate asked.

At this moment the Captain appeared.

"Who is not in Lt.?" the Captain asked as she opened her door and motioned for Kate to join her then she closed the door.

"So Kate how are you?" Gates asked.

"Sir I'm doing fine…I know it is soon but my Father is going into the hospital for a liver graft on Friday…I would like to take 5 days off to spend with him…It might be the last time I'll have with him." Kate said.

"Well this is unexpected." The Captain said. "Though I had a similar problem so I will grant this leave but this discussion is not over."

"Yes Sir what do you wish to discuss?" Kate asked.

"Kate can you keep a secret?" Gates asked.

"Of course Captain." Kate said.

"I just came back from dining with the Commissioner. I will need you to be accompanying me to the weekly meeting from now on. I'm taking over sooner the Chief of Detectives spot. You will be running the 12th. This is now your office when you return." Gates said.

"Sir…? Do you think I'm ready?" Kate asked.

"Lt. Castle… Are you questioning my judgment?" Gates asked.

"No Sir I was just surprised that is all…If you believe I am ready so I trust you." Kate said.

"Good I would hate to think my second in command distrusted my opinions." The Captain said.

"Sir… That was never my intention." Kate said.

"Consider that topic over…Next on the agenda there will be a televised Chain of command ceremony. Yes I know it is over the top but there is precedence for it so the Mayor wants…" Gates said.

"The Mayor Sir…?" Kate asked.

"Yes the Mayor…Plus the brass at 1PP so it will be soon so I wanted you to know. And if that is not enough on your plate…Kate your Lt. Exam has gotten some mighty high attention. The Commissioner wants to know if you would do the same to all three grade Detective tests…You don't have to answer now…Think about while you are on leave. But I need your answer by next Monday." Her Captain said.

"Yes Sir I will give you an answer then." Kate said.

"Well Lt. Castle your leave has started immediately. Why are you still in my office?" The Captain asked.

Kate got up and saluted her Captain then waddled out.

Getting outside she called Grobin over.

"John you have the most experience here…I want you to be in charge of Homicide Robbery in my absence. I'm taking 5 days of personal leave. I know you will do me proud." Kate said.

"Lt…Thank you for this opportunity." Grobin said.

Kate spoke up.

"People I want you to know before it is in the rumor mill…I'm taking 5 personal days off…No I'm not sick but thanks for any concerns…Det. John Grobin will be in command and if he is not around Lead Detective Esposito will back him up…Is there any questions? Good if you will excuse me I have to announce to the Robbery Dept too. Come on Grobin/ Espo." Kate said.

Kate took the elevator flanked by both John and Espo.

"Hey look the Lt. is here" Det. Tom Demming said.

Everyone rose out of deep respect.

"Thanks Tom I have an announcement…I'm taking 5 personal days off. So Tom you are in charge of Robbery and if you need assistance Det. John Grobin is being assigned temporarily in your chain…If you can not find him you can go to Det. Esposito in Homicide." Kate said.

"Kate I think it is wonderful what you are doing…If it was my old man I would do the same." Tom said taking her aside.

"Tom that is very nice for you to say but how did…" Kate asked.

"How did I know? Well the wall has ears…"Tom said walking back to his desk.

Kate dismissed both John and Javi to return to work while she called the car service. Soon she was being transported back to the loft. Her mind was reeling from what Tom said.


	80. Chapter 80

Kate was entering the loft to see a very funny sight. Pi decked out in waders and a floppy hat was taking pointers from Jim on casting his long pole. The lure came whizzing by Kate's ear.

"Dad…! Pi what are you doing?" Kate exclaimed.

"See I told you… You should have done this on the roof!" Alexis chided.

"The Boy is a Natural besides nothing was harmed. We were testing his skills as a fisherman." Jim said.

"Don't look at me" Muriel said "I told them both it was a bad idea."

"Thank Auntie on backing me up." Alexis said.

"So Pi you had to look the part too?" Kate asked starting to laugh.

He so reminded her of Rick. He too would get into silly outfits…However her ears were starting to turn red as she recalled what those outfits did to her and their love making.

"Mom…?" Alexis asked she expected it from her Father to zone out but her Mom too?

"What Alexis?" Kate asked.

"Mom you just did a Dad!" Alexis said.

"Certainly not…!" Kate protested.

"Katherine you did stand there for a few moments as Alexis tried to get your attention. This dreamy smile on your face belies your puny protests." Ellie said showing her the picture.

"Hey I thought Auntie Muriel was the photographer in this family" Kate said.

"I've been teaching her." Muriel said. "As a composition I would say my pupil had done well what do you think Jim?"

"Well Muriel I would have to say yes she did capture the dreaminess features of my Daughter. Good pic Ellie." Jim said.

Alexis walked over to Pi then gave him a kiss. It was evident that Alexis was as affected by her man in a costume as she was.

"Come on Pi you need to get out of those ridiculous things. We have a 4 hour drive ahead of us." Alexis said.

Pi took a gulp and handed the pole off to Jim then followed Alexis up stairs.

"So Dad I take it Alexis asked you?" Kate said.

"Yeah…She did and so did Muriel along with Ellie." Jim said.

"Really Aunties you want to come?" Kate asked very surprised.

"Yeah that is if it is alright by you Katherine." Ellie said.

"Sure let me call Rick and inform him he is on his own!" Kate said.

Rick being bored was glad to get a call.

"Excuse me I need to take this" he said as he ducked out of the room.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Kate replied.

"So I take it Gates let you go?" Rick asked.

"Yeah she did but that is not the reason I called. We were about to be leaving…When you get home the loft will be empty." Kate said.

"Oh? I figured Muriel and Ellie would want to accompany you…I figured it would be just me…I sure wish I could get out of these meetings. There is much news on the Nikki Rook Front." Rick said.

"Do tell?" Kate inquired she still loved the characters based on them.

"Well the studios have optioned number 4 in the series. I know it is not what you want to hear but I have to fly out tonight. I'll be in LA for 4 days setting everything up." Rick said. "So I will not be here at the loft either."

"Will Natalie be in any of these meetings?" Kate asked.

"Not that I know…But be advised Meredith has a role. Rick said.

"Really number 4… Oh Rick you did not make her the Popsicle did you?" Kate had to laugh.

"Yeah I could not think of anyone more annoying…She will be in the flashback scene with Nikki's mother though." Rick said.

"Well I guess you need to finalize your plans. I'll miss you and these young ones will too." Kate said.

"Thanks Have fun with the family while I stay in the salt mines." Rick quipped. "I love you Always Kate."

"I love you too Hulk-ster." Kate said with a smile.

\\\\\

Getting everyone together was like wrangling cats. Alexis was happy to get all of them and luggage in the large SUV. Finally they were on the road. It took exactly 4 hours but they arrived at the cabin right at dusk. Jim noticed his old friend Bill's pick up in the drive way.

Jim entered the cabin to the smell of freshly caught trout.

"Hey Bill I hope you made enough." Jim quipped hey clasped his hand on his back.

"Yeah…Your Son called I got every thing set up." Bill said.

Jim made a silent prayer for having Rick Castle come into their lives.

"Yes he is quite an organizational whiz." Jim said.

"Well Plate up there is plenty for everyone." Bill said.

Soon everyone was gathered around the dining room table. There was much Joshing and everyone was having a good time. Soon the meal was done. Bill handed out the keys to 2 other cabin. Before they left Alexis agreed to meet back here in the morning. Kate hugged her Daughter, Aunties and Pi then they left. Alexis drove her Aunts to theirs and finally she and Pi came to theirs.

Kate was finally alone with her Dad.

"Come on Katie it is time to watch Mother Nature's fireworks." Jim said.

Jim led her to their favorite spot. Kate could not help remember the nights they would sit under the stars and try to count the number of streaks of light across the night sky. Her thoughts turned to the last time she was here. She was still recovering from the gun shot from that May. While Kate stayed up here healing her Dad would appear from time to time.

"Dad…I think I never did thank you for your help…" Kate said.

"Katie honey there is no thanks needed…You were broken and it was my responsibility to nurse you back to health. It came with the contract." Jim said as Kate laid her head on his shoulder as the sat and watched the night sky explode in celebration.

Soon Father and Daughter tired then went back inside then got ready for bed. Soon they were fast asleep.

\\\\\

Rick was winging his way to LA. He had called Frank. Frank was surprised when it was only Rick at the terminal.

"Flying light this time Ricky?" Frank asked.

"Yeah the family is up at the lake house." Rick said.

"Poor you have to go to LA alone! Well buckle up me bucko!" Frank said.

Rick sat down as Frank piloted the craft into the air. After being airborne Rick decided to join Frank in the cockpit.

"So what are you doing up here?" Frank asked as Rick sat in the Co-pilot seat.

"Well I can't sleep yet so I though why not keep you company and work on my hours. I haven't operated this plane in awhile." Rick said placing the headset on.

"Oh well you have it for now I'm going to get some coffee want some?" Frank asked. "I'm getting so tired of tea!"

"I know what you mean… Kate can't have it so I have taken to drinking tea as a solidarity gesture." Rick said.

"Yeah me too…The only time I get a good cup of coffee is while I'm away." Frank said.

Frank got up then returned with two cups. Rick accepted the cup then took a sip.

"Ah! That sure hits the spot. So have you found out what Alice is having?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…We are having a boy…I want to name him Frankie but Alice thinks a 4th would be too much." Frank said. "What about you…Twins huh?"

"Yeah a boy and a girl…They are so cute…they've been keeping Kate awake at night though." Rick said.

"Nice…Alice seems to roam the hangers at night…I can not tell you how much you mean to us…I mean buying back her Plane then having it shipped to NJ. She cried when she saw it sitting on the tarmac…I know you wanted to be there but here are some pics." Frank said.

Rick turned on the spot light to look at the pics.

"She sure was happy…I'm so sorry I missed that but Police business interfered." Rick said.

"Yeah I read about that in the papers…So Alexis?" Frank asked.

"Yeah she was kidnapped…It turned out ok though…She flattened him." Rick said being so proud of his Daughter.

"Make sure I never tease your Daughter again!" Frank said. "I saw the pictures…Man was that dude messed up!"

Rick had to agree then handed off the pics then loudly yawned.

"It looks like you are finally tired…Pleasant dreams my old friend." Frank said patting him on the back then taking a long draught from his cup. He took control from Rick. It was going to be a long night. They had entered an unexpected Jet stream. Frank moved the plane south toward Dallas. He was able to get away from it as they passed El Paso.

Rick left the cockpit then headed to the bed in the rear of the plane. Soon he was fast asleep.


	81. Chapter 81

Rick was being awake by Frank's rough hand.

"Ricky Dreamland is over. We have landed…It is time for you to go to your hotel. I have a gaggle of tourist to fly to Dallas and you're holding them up." Frank said.

"Please Kate only 5 more minutes…" Rick said placing the pillow over his head.

"Ricky you need to go! Alright I guess this calls for drastic measures…" Frank said as he ripped the pillow away then poured the ice bucket over his head.

Rick shot out of bed shaking his wet head!

"Frank what the…" Rick asked.

"Well you would not wake up…Get dressed lover boy we are at Bob Hope Airport!" Frank said as he closed the door.

10 minutes later Rick was dressed then off the jet. Frank smiled at him as he let on the ground crew to clear up the mess.

Rick enter the awaiting limo then checked in to the hotel…It was 2:30 in the morning…Rick took a hot shower then went back to bed.

\\\\\

The cool of the morning Kate was awoken by the heavy footsteps…It was 5:30 in the morning…She knew it was Jim wanting to get on the lake in time for the sunrise. She dressed warmly then entered the kitchen. Bill her Father's fishing buddy was there.

Jim was busy creating a pot of coffee…Kate could not help to want some but she also noticed the tea kettle was hot.

"Good Morning Bill…Dad." Kate said as she kissed her Father then grabbed a mug then made her tea. Something was not right she thought. Just then the kids decided to play soccer with her bladder. She excused herself thinking it was the precursor to her morning retching. Getting to the bathroom she realized it was normal bladder pressure not nausea. She relieved herself then returned.

"So Katie are you alright?" Jim asked.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine…So let's gets out on the lake…It is almost sun rise." Kate said grabbing her fishing tackle.

She followed Bill and her Father down the well worn path to the dock. There the boat sat. The boat only had an electric trolling motor but it was adequate to get them near the headwaters. That was where the hungry fish congregated.

Both Jim and Bill tossed in their lines. Kate watched…The air over the lake was filled with mist. It was a perfect time. Kate readied her pole then cast. The fly landed perfectly and immediately there was a splash and the zing of the reel. A hungry fish had taken the bait.

Kate screamed.

"I got one!" Kate said kneeling to get better leverage on the pole.

"Yes Katie you do let me wind this pole in and I'll help you." Jim said.

Bill laughed.

"Katie you have a whale by the tail there!" Bill said.

Kate encouraged by both her companions held on to battle with the wily fish. The fish jumped into the air as the sun broke through. She watched it soar and twist in the air. The Rainbow scales shown brightly.

"You've got a Steelhead trout Katie" Bill said amazed. "I didn't think they were in this lake."

Katie concentrated on tiring the fish. She and the fish fought for 20 mins. Finally exhausted she landed the large fish. Bill got out the net then hoisted the monster into the boat. Keeping his foot on it he helped remove the lure. Stowing the poles they all marveled at the size of this fish.

Bill got out the portable scale…Hooking the fish it topped the scale.

"Wow would you look at this! It's over 15 pounds! You should get this monster mounted." Bill said.

"Maybe we should go to the dock. I think this would be great time for Breakfast at Emma's." Kate said.

"Yeah it should be weighed properly." Jim said.

Bill agreed then headed to the fishing store on the lake. It opened early…It also had a place to get more supplies. It had a small café where the locals sat in the morning and told big fish tales.

Kate got out of the boat to lash it to the dock. Bill still holding his foot on the fish was the last to leave. Kate had trod these steps many a time but never had she had the pride of catching a monster like this.

The regulars were alerted by someone looking out the window.

"Say is that not little Katie Beckett?" One old grisly old timer asked.

"Yeah… It is …I had not heard she was back up here and in a family way too." The other commented.

"Look what old Bill is bring up." Another said.

The crowd left the café and headed to the official scale which was hanging on the edge of the dock. Kate felt really proud. Bill hefted the fish on the scale. 26 lbs and 7oz it showed.

"Wow what a fish! I think that is a state record for this lake!" Emma Tanner said pushing her way through the crowd.

Emma was the caretaker of the café and fishing supply shack. She also had cabins to rent. Alexis and Pi had just walked in. They knew they were supposed to be at the cabin for breakfast but Alexis could not help to go on a morning run dragging Pi out with her. Alexis heard the commotion.

"Come on Pi someone came in early with a big fish…Let's go see it?" Alexis said.

Pi sharing Alexis' sense of adventure agreed. They stood in the back for the weighing and measuring of the fish.

"Weight 26 lbs 7 oz, 37 ¼" in length and 15" in girth Yep it is a lake record." Emma said to the crowd.

The group cheered.

"Pi is that…Mom!" Alexis said rushing through the crowd!

"Alexis fancy seeing you here." Jim said.

"Hey Jim so who landed this monster?" Pi asked.

"I did but it took all three of us to battle it in." Kate proudly said.

Emma came up to Kate.

"Congrats Katie please smile for the Camera." Emma said as she took a picture of the happy fishermen with their catch. Then she took one adding Alexis looking adoringly at her Mom. Then she handed a copy of the pictures over.

"Well Katie… how does it feel to land a lake record fish?" Emma asked.

"It's great…I would have never suspected such a monster lurked in this lake." Kate said.

"So I'll take it off your hands…I would like it stuffed and placed in the Café…You of course would get the meat. What would you say?" Emma said.

"Emma I've know you since I was a little girl. Sure why not." Kate said.

The crowd again cheered as Bill went inside to tell the tale of the 20 minute battle with all the skills of a great storyteller. Kate had to send Rick the pics.

After eating breakfast at the Café They all travelled across the lake then tied up at the cabin's dock. Kate was tired so they all adjoined to take a mid morning nap. Entering the cabin Kate was met with Ellie cooking breakfast for Muriel and herself.

"So the mighty fishermen return empty handed!" Muriel quipped.

"Oh not so Aunt Muriel" Alexis said. "Mom caught a lake record fish and left it with the caretaker across the lake."

"You did?" Ellie said "…Do you have pictures?"

Jim pulled out the Polaroid's which Emma had given them.

"Wow what a nice fish…Muriel come over here and see…" Ellie said excitedly.

"So Kate you caught this by yourself?" Muriel asked.

"No I hooked it but it took all three of us to land it." Kate said.

"Wait were not Alexis and Pi with you?" Ellie asked.

"No we met them afterward at the fishing shack across the lake." Kate said.

"That has to be at least 7 or 8 miles away." Muriel said bring up the map of the lake on her phone.

"Well according to my running app it is 9.3 miles. But only ½ mile across the lake though." Alexis said.

"Yes this is one of the smaller of the Finger Lakes." Jim said. "It is only about 15 miles long."

"Well excuse me I'm tired…I'll see you later" Kate said.

Kate getting to her room reflected on how her Husband was so right. Of course she would never admit it to him…He had a big enough ego without her feeding it.

These would be the memories she would keep forever. It was the night before with the watching of meteor shower then the early morning fishing trip. The stillness of the air mixed with the excitement of the landing of the fish. She recalled Jim's happy expressions. Those were what she wanted emblazoned on her memory.


	82. Chapter 82

Rick awoke about 10 am in the morning feeling more refreshed. His first meeting on the studio lot was a Lunch one. He wondered what would be on the menu as he got up and showered. Feeling much more relaxed as he got out of the shower he noticed there were two messages. One from Kate and one from Alexis Rick clicked on the one from Kate first. It was a video clip.

"Hi honey I thought I'd show you what you missed." Kate said.

The camera swung away from her face to the smiling face of Jim Beckett and another man who he assumed was Bill between them stretched a large fish who was still alive since is twisted in the video.

"Look what I caught…It was a lake record for Rainbow Trout!" Kate excitedly said.

The camera panned to Alexis' smiling face.

"Hey Dad wish you were here to share the joy. The cabins are very nice. Pi and the family are having a great time. I'll see you in 4 days. Bye Dad." Alexis said.

"Well Rick this all for right now…I know you'll be busy in LA so call when you get a chance I love you and miss you…The kids miss you too…Oh guess what I think I'm over morning sickness…Thanks heavens! Anyway we miss you Bye Daddy." Kate said while waving at the camera.

Rick had to smile. He missed his family terribly. He next clicked on Alexis' text.

"**Hey Dad arrived at the cabins they are beautiful. This reminds me of the Vermont house sans ski slope but the same feel. I don't know if you have been up here but it is marvelous. Pi and I are looking at the night sky. It is gorgeous. So I wanted to text everything is good. Bye Alexis."  
**

She wrote.

Rick looked at the time he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. His Ferrari was waiting for him. Donning his sunglasses he jumped in then sped out into downtown traffic. It was only a few more minutes when he got to the guard shack. He was waved in. Obviously someone knew him by sight. Getting out his badge which said Writer/ Consultant he draped it around his neck as he entered the office of the head producer.

Reaching the secretary's desk she looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning Mr. Castle Leo is on the phone but you can go right in." Mabel Wright his secretary for many years said.

Leo Castrillo was the Head Producer of 3 of his book adaptations. This would be the fourth. Rick walked in as Leo waved to him to sit down. He was in a heated discussion with a client. Rick could tell that Leo was not well. He was popping pills then swallowing them with a glass of juice on his desk. Finally Leo said.

"If you can not fix this I will find someone else who would... What no way over my dead body will I ever let you in here again! Fine go to Fox see if I care your last flicks were losers anyway! Well let me hear from your lawyer too. I'll tell him the same thing as I told you! Now I have an important client here in my office Good day to you!" Leo said as he threw down his Bluetooth in disgust.

He drank more juice then called his secretary.

"Mabel please redirects all my calls to voicemail. Thanks." Leo said.

The man then strode and hugged the author.

"Ricky! Glad to see you…We are having lunch at the Brown Derby. We need to go." Leo said.

"Brown Derby…? …As in the Brown Derby…? I thought that had closed years ago…" Rick said.

"Yeah but nostalgia is in…It is now one of the hottest eatery in all LA did you know what I had to do to get these oh never mind. Let's take my limo shall we?" Leo said.

Leo sat in the limo with sweat pouring off him. It was interesting to see this dynamic man so quiet. Getting to the Table Rick saw there were two other people waiting. One he did not know…He looked like Chris…Rick assumed it was the money guy…The other was unmistakable.

"Natalie… how good to see you again!" Rick said taking her hand then kissing it.

"Rick Castle ever the charmer." Natalie said.

"Yes you know each other but can I introduce to you. Rick Castle this is Fred Dryer my money guy." Leo said.

"Good to meet you Mr. Castle." Fred said shaking his hand.

Rick noticed that the man was nervous and his hand was wet from perspiration. Rick felt amused…He rarely inspired terror in anyone.

"Good to meet you too Fred" Rick said "and please call me Rick."

"Thank you…Mr…er Rick" Fred said.

"So Leo why is Natalie here?" Rick asked after they all made their orders.

"What Ricky you have been out of the loop. Natalie here is Executive Producer and my Wife." Leo proudly said as Natalie showed off her rock. "It cost me a bundle but she is worth it."

"Well Congrats Leo I thought you were a confirmed bachelor." Rick said.

"Yeah but when you get to my age you start thinking of a legacy. Natalie consented to be my bride." Leo said as he kissed his wife.

Rick could tell that they were deeply in love. Rick had to smile on their overt behavior.

"So let's get down to business shall we?" Leo said.

Fred brought out his iPad then showed the increasing of sales due to the movie then a cost analysis of the production and after production costs. Since Rick held the paper on the Studio he knew a healthy bottom line.

"Now if all the pictures made on the lot were as profitable" Leo lamented.

The meeting continued until it broke up Rick took a cab to his hotel. He was exhausted from that boring meeting.

\\\\\

He was about to call Kate when there was a knock at the door.

Rick got up…It was Natalie her dressed was ripped and she looked like she had been in a fight.

"Natalie…What is wrong?" Rick took his coat off to cover her.

"Rick…I was attacked by two masked men…They were demanding money lots of it. Good thing my Nikki Heat training came in handy…I beat them off but they stole my purse. Rick you need to help me!" Natalie said.

"Natalie this is a police matter…You need to go to the police…" Rick said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rick opened it. There were two detectives who he recognized.

"LAPD. Mr. Castle step aside Please… Natalie Rhodes you are under arrest for the killing of your late husband Leo Castrillo!" He said as he read her the rest of her rights.

"Wait a minute…Leo is dead? I just saw him alive a few hours ago." Rick said.

"Yes his secretary found him…he had been poisoned according to the ME! Come on Ms. Rhodes we have some questions for you…" The detective said.

"Wait a minute take me with you!" Rick said.

"Why?" The detective asked.

"I'm her lawyer. Natalie I want you to say nothing ok I'll get this straighten out." Rick said.

"You're her Lawyer?" The detective asked.

"Yeah I passed the CA bar and I have a degree from Stanford Law so you can look it up. I rarely practice but I'm in good standing." Rick said.

"Ok Mr. Lawyer you can wait for your client at the towers…It will take about 2 hours to process her!" He said.

The press was outside the hotel…Rick wondered who tipped them off. Natalie held her head down as she was placed in the patrol car. Rick rode with the detectives.

"Certainly there must be a better entrance for my client?" Rick asked.

"Yeah but we have orders from the DA himself for a front entrance…So sorry Mr. Lawyer you do not pay me he does…" The detective said.

Soon it was all over TMZ that Rick Castle was seen entering the towers in the company of two detectives. Then there was the report of Natalie Rhodes being held without bail for the murder of one Leo Castillo.

\\\\\

Alexis was watching the news when that came across.

"Pi call Mom she needs to see this!" Alexis said.

Pi called Kate then told her to get on her iPad. Kate could not believe her eyes. Her Husband was neck deep in another murder investigation. Kate could not believe it Rick was defending the murderess. Rick was a lawyer? That was something new. Kate listened as Rick told the press that the DA was treating his client unfairly.

"Pi my Dad will need help… I know you know the LA scene could you…" Alexis asked.

"Say no more I will be going out at the next flight out of Albany." Pi said.

"Thanks Pi I need to keep an eye on Mom." Alexis said leaving the cabin.

\\\\\

"Alexis knocked on the cabin door…Kate Gramps you have room for one more? I just did not want to stay in that cabin by myself." Alexis said.

"Sure Pumpkin there is plenty of room but why?" Kate asked.

"I'll go make up the spare bed in Katie's room. Jim said.

"Mom Gramps Pi is going to LA he is a PI there and will be a big help to Dad now that his is representing Natalie…He will need all the help he could get. Pi knows the detectives too." Alexis said.

"Alexis I never knew your Dad was a Lawyer?" Kate said.

"Yeah he got it when we were in CA in the Bay area I was about 5 it was a time Mother was shooting in the area and wanted to see me. Dad made me available while he did other things." Alexis said.

"Really he tried to reconcile with Meredith?" Kate asked.

"Yeah for my sake but Mother was never too keen on it." Alexis sadly said. "She said he held her back."

"That sounds like Meredith" Kate said.

"Yeah…well I'm tired I'll be going to bed now…Goodnight Mom Gramps." Alexis said yawning.

"Good night Alexis… sweet dreams." They both said.

As Alexis departed Kate turn to her Father…Dad I know I said I wanted to stay up again but I'm beat too…perhaps tomorrow night? Kate said.

"Yeah Katie tomorrow night is fine…don't worry he knows what he is doing." Jim said patting her arm.

"Yeah Dad I hope…Goodnight." Kate said.

"Goodnight Katie." Jim said. "We'll try for some more fish tomorrow bright and early!"

Kate just smiled at him as she turned to enter her room. Alexis was already in bed. Kate turned off the light then fell fast asleep.


	83. Chapter 83

Rick was cooling his heals as he sat waiting for his first client in almost 20 years. He had the conviction Natalie though usually it was the wife to pin for any murder was not guilty. Now all he had to do is prove it. Rick winced as he drank from the bitter brew. LAPD coffee was worst than he remember. The last time he was here was to get Meredith off on a DUI charge. He was successful in that endeavor he was supremely confident that this was the case of lazy police work. Rick hated most of all lazy detectives who never entertain any out of the box thinking. This case while it looks open and shut he will prove it is nothing of the sort.

"Counselor you can see your client now." The uni said stepping over to him.

"Thanks Officer Vasquez." Rick said.

Rick had always made a habit in quickly learning the lower level helps names. It made him different than most other types who viewed Uni's as interchangeable. Rick was led to the interrogation cell. He looked at his client with a critical eye.

"Officer has my client gotten any medical attention?" Rick asked.

"Sir, I do not know but a medic will be brought in immediately." Officer Vasquez said.

"See that you do…Otherwise LAPD is facing the largest lawsuit in its history…Do you catch my drift?" Rick warned.

"Sir, Yes Sir" the officer replied then dispatched a medic to tend to the abrasions and other bleeding wounds.

Rick was appalled that LAPD was treating his client like worse than a criminal. She had only been charged but the officers were mistreating her already.

Rick coldly looked as CSU removed all the trace evidence and the medic attended to her wounds. He was going to make this DA pay for this affront. After the techs left Rick finally sat down to interview his client.

"Natalie… how are you holding up?" Rick carefully asked not wanting the woman to breakdown.

"Rick it's like I fell into a nightmare…Leo is dead…I did not do it! You need to believe me." Natalie sobbed.

Rick instinctively reached out his hand to cover hers.

"There… There… Natalie I believe you but LAPD would not bring you in if they did not have something…Let's review your coming and goings after I left." Rick said.

"Well after Leo and I left the restaurant Leo was going to head back to the office. I had a few errands to run so I kissed him…Rick he was burning up. I told him that he needed to go to the Hospital…Rick if you don't know Leo was deathly after of Hospitals…He had dreams he was going to be killed in one." Natalie said.

"So what did he do?" Rick asked.

"The argument turned into a fight and he scratched me here on the cheek with his fingernails and ring on that hand. Rick it was our wedding ring. I finally extricated myself and yelled at the limo as he drove away. He was alive sick but alive. I noticed in the scuffle he had ripped my dress too. I was frustrated and left in the restaurant parking lot. I had left my cell in the limo too. Disgusted I turned to walk back to the restaurant. This is when the two masked men tried abducted me. I thought I was going to die. I fought them off but my purse was stolen. These guys I really got good when they ran one had a limp. Luckily a friend saw me in the parking lot and brought me to the hotel where I sought you out. That is all I know until the police arrived then accused me of murder." Natalie said.

Rick looked grim… there was DNA of his wife under the victim's fingernails…The police would never believe it happened earlier. Then having the scrap of her dress in his hand? Things were looking bleak indeed.

"Natalie I'm not going to sugar coat this. There is too much evidence not to hold you over for trial… I will try to arrange bond for your hearing set in the morning. Stay strong. Try to avoid all the other inmates if you can." Rick said.

Natalie looked crestfallen. The detectives did not even need to interview her. The testimony of the secretary was enough that and the physical evidence. Rick knew the only way to prove his client's innocence was to find those attackers.

Rick left the interview room as Natalie gave him a forlorn look before being escorted to her cell. Rick knew that the Press was having a field day at his creation's expense.

Rick called Paula to sick his lawyers on the more irresponsible of them. He was too busy trying to wrack his brain. There had to be a way that he was going to beat the poisoning charge. Natalie was looking at a tough row. It was well known wives poison husbands. Was it the act of desperation perhaps? No Natalie was a good actress but those signs of affection were as real as his and Kate's. So revenge…? Who else would be angry at Leo? Rick thought back to the phone call. Mabel would know who that was on the phone. Rick made a mental note to talk to her in the morning. Satisfied with a plan of action he texted Kate goodnight knowing it was about 3 in the morning NY time.

\\\\\

As it happens Kate was wide awake…the demon spawns were actively playing a game of soccer she felt the larger one kick really hard. She got up out of bed then walked out of the room. Alexis being dead to the world never noticed her leave. Kate thought warm milk would possibly do the trick with that home made Chocolate pie Ellie baked for dessert. Kate made her way to the kitchen only to confront her Father doing the same thing.

"Katie shouldn't you be in bed?" Jim asked forcing his Daughter to sit down.

"Yeah I was but these two decided having a soccer game was preferable than sleeping." Kate said.

Jim chuckled.

"Let me make you what did the trick for Jo." He said.

He got out the milk and warmed it in the pan. It quickly got to the right temperature then he added cocoa and Red pepper flake topped off with a cinnamon stick. Then he placed a big piece of the Chocolate pie in front of her. Kate watched as she heard the text. It was from Rick. It was looking bleak she read and she smiled as she read he loved her.

Jim noticed his Daughter's expressions as she read from her phone.

"Is that from Rick?" Jim asked.

"Uh huh" Kate responded while reading it over again as she sipped her beverage. "He sends his love."

"That is good…Katie you are worried aren't you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah Dad…Why is it that anywhere he goes death follows like a spectre?" Kate said.

"I don't know Katie but he will find the real killer that I'm sure of" Jim said sipping his own beverage.

"Dad it is not like death is something he actively searches for in his life it just comes to him. I wonder is that why he writes about it so much and was it why he was attracted to me? Was it just my job?" Kate asked.

"Katie you know better Rick loves you…All of you…Right now there is more of you to love. I know it is hard being physically separated. We should not let this pale over having more fun in the morning. Besides were you not going to show your Daughter your favorite swimming hole?" Jim asked as he finished off the pie.

Kate looked thoughtfully at her Father…Since when did he acquire the knack Rick used? There must be some more Castle magic at work.

"Yeah Dad I do have that to look forward too…" Kate said as she yawned.

Jim noticed his Daughter had yawned three times in their discussion. The magical elixir had worked. He got up the almost carried his comatose Daughter to bed. Jim reflected on when was the last time we was able to do that? He was eternally grateful to his Son in Law. He had single handedly healed both Kate and himself.

\\\\

Rick was awoken by a knock on the door. Rick looked at the clock. 5 AM? Rick grumbled he sure hoped it was not LAPD again. He had enough of them for the night.

Rick grabbed a robe then stalked to the door.

"Hold your horses I'm com…" Rick stopped in mid sentence as he opened the door he spied Pi with that ratty backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Pi…? What are you doing here?" Rick inquired as he let him in.

"Alexis sent me. Counselor, since you are playing all Perry Mason she thought you'd need your Paul Drake! And here I am!" Pi said "do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah I can call room service." Rick said. It was obvious that Pi was wired. He was not going to get anymore sleep. So Rick ordered breakfast for 8 Lumberjacks and Pi polished it all off.

Pi belched and rubbed his stomach as he stowed his backpack in the second bedroom of the ambassador suite.

"So Counselor… Where do we start?" Pi asked.

"Well Leo Castrillo the victim was poisoned…Why not you look at the crime scene. I have a hearing to attend." Rick said getting dressed.

"Sure Counselor and after that I would need to see the victim's house too." Pi said finding a power bar in his pocket and started eating that.

Rick was convinced the man was a walking stomach.

Rick arranged transportation for Pi in the form of an older Ford Vic. Pi liked the cool lines of the once Police car. LAPD had not modernized to the Chargers as NYPD has done and were relying on the older cars. Rick figured Pi would have better luck if the witnesses assumed he was attached to the police. Pi agreed then departed.

Rick headed to the courthouse with a change of clothes for Natalie. She was going to look her best in front of Judge Suzanne Peart. Rick had googled her after he found out she was presiding over the case. She was noted in being a fair but tough judge. Rick was surprised to see the DA actually facing him on the other side.

The DA was Emilio Watts a very charismatic young man about 30 years old Hispanic who came up in the angry streets of East LA. He was up for reelection. He did have a flaw…He did not like privileged Whites at all. Unfortunately, Natalie just screamed White privilege.

"All Rise" intoned the Bailiff "The Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Suzanne Peart presiding."

"Be seated" the Judge said.

Bailiff read the charges.

"The State of California vs. Natalie Rhodes Castrillo on the charge of 1st degree murder" the Bailiff read.

"Counselor…Have you inform your client of the charge?" She asked.

"Yes your Honor I have…" Rick said as he stood along with his client holding on to his arm.

"How does your client plead?" The Judge asked.

"Not guilty your Honor..." Rick said standing. "At this time I move to ask to set bail so my client can receive the proper medical attention. LAPD seems to be lacking in compassion for my client."

"Your honor I object this is a ploy to play on the feelings of the court. She is a well known actress with hidden asset and a flight risk. The state moves for her to be remanded under no bail." He said.

"Your Honor My client has suffer bodily injures which I have documented here." Rick said.

"Bring the pictures forward." The Judge said.

The Judge was appalled at the pictures.

"Mr. DA is this the way you treat accused not convicted person in your jail? Bail is set at 2 million dollars and you must turn in your passport! This hearing is over!" She said.

"All rise" the Bailiff said as the judge exited.

"So you got your precious Natalie I'm Nikki Heat out of the jail be warned I'm gunning for you and your client." He menacingly said.

"Counselor that sounds like a threat…Bring your best" Rick said.

"Oh don't worry I will indeed." he said.

Rick was sly and knew the layout of the LA county courthouse. He knew a Bailiff who let them exit through the employees exit. Rick was sure to give him a complete set of the Nikki Heat saga even the newest one not yet on the shelves. Paula would squawk but in the end he made the decisions which had became more apparent to his agent every day.


	84. Chapter 84

After the exited the courthouse Rick was driving to a place he knew she would be safe.

"Rick I can not thank you enough…I was going to die in there." Natalie confided.

"Natalie we are not out of the woods yet. I'm taking you somewhere safe. I want you to promise me you will not leave for any reason!" Rick said as he drove to a secluded part of Brentwood. "Now be quiet and let me do the talking."

"Ricky darling how good to see you!" Meredith said.

"Meredith you are about to have a guest." Rick said.

"Really who is it?" Meredith said.

"It is Natalie Rhodes I want you to learn from her your part in this upcoming movie." Rick said.

"What? Ricky you're a darling! I can not wait to run lines with her!" Meredith said.

"Ok Natalie it is clear you can come out now." Rick said.

"Oh my…What happened?" Meredith asked when she looked at her.

"Natalie was in a car accident and has to recuperate. I told her that she could stay here since I still own this place and you stay here only at my convenience." Rick said.

"Ok Ricky" Meredith said.

Rick helped Natalie into the East wing of the house then set up a Concierge doctor and a live in nurse. Rick also placed Sergei's LA team on guard duty. Once Rick was satisfied with the set up he went to talk to Natalie. He found the Doc on the way finishing up.

"So Doc what is the verdict?" He asked.

"Well I did a through exam and your client has 3 broken ribs and a number of abrasions and contusions. Luckily she has a sprain wrist I have taped her up and given her something for the pain. Also the baby is fine. You should let her sleep." He said.

"Is she still awake?" Rick asked.

"For the moment but do not be surprised if she falls asleep on you." He said packing up his equipment.

Rick entered the room.

"Hey" Natalie said

"Hey" Rick said.

"…He said I have a sprained wrist and 3 broken ribs." Natalie loopily said.

"Natalie I want to talk to you…I'm not really a lawyer…I mean I do have the skills but I've only practiced for one case in 20 years. I think you should get a more competent defense lawyer. I could recommend a few…" Rick said.

"No Rick I trust you…I liked the way you have that fire in the belly! I know you will find who did this awful thing to my poor Leo!" Natalie began to cry.

"There…There…Natalie I never said I would not continue with the case but I wanted to give you the option of having some one better than me." Rick said.

"Ricky…There is no one better than you…Kate is a very lucky girl!" Natalie singsonged as she passed out.

Rick had to smile as he left her room. He had given her an out but she foolishly did not take it. Rick placed a guard in the east wing. She would not be disturbed at all.

"Meredith remember not a peep she is here or your part goes out the window plus your 2 million stipend disappears." Rick warned.

"Yeah…Ricky I know." Meredith said.

Rick drove back to the hotel…Getting to his room he got a call from Pi.

"Hey Counselor." Pi said.

"Hey Pi what have you learned?" Rick said as he was changing clothes.

"Well the murder weapon was the drink bottle there was traces of Cloral Hydrate in it. The lab confirms that was the poison." Pi said.

"Ok and?" Rick asked.

"Well you aren't going to like this…Natalie waste can has two empty bottles for Noctec. A Dr. Baxter in Mount Sinai prescribed it for her." Pi said.

"That is just great…Pi get with the Doctor's office and see if it was really Natalie who got that prescription." Rick said.

"What are you thinking Counselor?" Pi asked.

"I'm thinking this was a very elaborate frame job." Rick said.

"Okay I'm off to see the wizard er Doc" Pi said hanging up.

Rick exited the hotel then drove to the studio. He was determined to find out what Mabel knows.

Rick found Mabel at her desk fielding calls.

"Hello Mabel." Rick said.

"Hello Mr. Castle it is just terrible…Who would do such a thing…The studio is in chaos… I don't know what to do…Mr. Fisher told me to take the day off but I could not help but think about poor Leo and the way his eyes were glazed over." She said.

"So you are the one who found him?" Rick asked.

"Yeah he was slumpt over in his chair his bottle dropped on the floor. He just stared at me with those eyes." Mabel said.

"Right when did you notice Natalie's purse?" Rick asked.

"It was sitting on the floor. Next to the couch like she always places it when she is in with him." Mabel said.

"So why did you come back? Leo was done for the day?" Rick asked.

"Two stuntmen forgot their paychecks. They were locked up in my drawer." Mabel said.

"Really are you responsible for payroll too? I knew this was a small studio but is there not like a paymaster or something?" Rick asked.

"Well normally except when Leo chooses to hold back pay envelopes when he wanted to speak with someone. I had called Leo to let him know that the two men were here. He told me to release the checks since he no longer needed to see them." Mabel said.

"Did either of them see the body?" Rick asked.

"Not that I recalled. I was the only one with a key to Leo's office. I went in after they left." Mabel said.

"Can you give me the names of those two stuntmen? And while you are at it who was Leo yelling at on the phone yesterday? I heard him as I entered." Rick asked.

"Oh he was on the phone with a writer…Name MacGraw …" Mabel said.

"Not Joel MacGraw? The guy who did the underwater scenes in the new Bond remake? He was marvelous." Rick raved.

"Well he was not Leo's favorite if you know what I mean." Mabel said.

"Thanks Mabel I'll owe ya." Rick said.

Reviewing the names of the stuntmen he called Pi.

"Yellow" Pi said.

"Pi? I have a few names I want you to run. A Joel MacGraw, Alvin Wrecker, and Edward Meany. You got that? Good what is that you say? Great Pi… that is good news. Now run over to the restaurant and check out their CCTV too. I'll meet you back at the hotel. Yes of course there will be food…Bye Pi." Rick said getting off the phone.

He started searching for Natalie's private go fer. He found her in Natalie's trailer.

"Hello, are you Erica Dawn?" Rick asked.

"Oh my you are Rick Castle I have all your books I just love Nikki Heat she is such as Bad A$$." She said in rapid fire speech which would rival Paula's

"Yes I am Rick Castle…" Rick said.

"Have you heard what happened to Natalie I can not believe it… She was so in love with Leo just look at the little notes Leo would leave for her…I can not believe he is dead…Poisoned they said on the news…" Erica said.

"Yeah that is why I'm here can you tell me how did she get along with Mabel?" Rick asked.

"Mabel? You mean that witch that sat in Leo's office…Yeah what was it you want to know?" Erica said forgetting Rick's question.

"I asked how well did they get along?" Rick repeated the question.

"Not at all…I mean she would glare at Nat if she came to see her husband the big Producer. She thought she was sly being all nice to her face but I saw what was really going on…" Erica said.

"And that was?" Rick asked.

"She hated her…She resented Nat's appearance in Leo's life!" Erica said.

"I see what do you know about Joel MacGraw?" Rick asked.

"What Nat's old lover? What about him? She dropped him like a box of rocks as soon as she got Leo's attention." Erica said.

"I see and what about Alvin Wrecker and …" Rick said.

"Edward Meany? Those two were Mabel's attack dogs everyone knew to stay clear of them!" Erica said.

"Really…?" Rick asked.

"Yeah really one time they broke another actor's kneecap since they ticked her off. You need to stay clear of them." Erica warned.

"Well Erica you have been very helpful…By the way do you…" Rick said.

"Have the head shots of these guys yeah I do Natalie was keeping track of their pay…Their hours were not adding up. She had me start a file on them both…Since Nat got the Exec Producer gig she worked really hard to cut costs." Erica said.

Rick took the pictures of the two men then sent the files to Pi.

"Thanks again Erica…" Rick said.

"Please Mr. Castle would you sign my brea$T?" Erica asked.

"I'm so sorry Erica I can not do that anymore…I promised my wife I would refrain. However, I will send you a signed copy of the newest book not yet hitting the market!" Rick said "since you are a fan and been so helpful."

"Mr. Castle your wife is one lucky woman!" Erica said.

Rick had to disagree it was he who was the lucky one.


	85. Chapter 85

Rick was very enlightened after having the conversation with Erica. The one thing he forgot to ask was where these two men were now. As he walked the lot back to his car he wondered if these men were even around. Being in and around studios these guys are drifter types. They could be already out of the country. Rick decided to talk to the Stunt Coordinator for the Nikki Heat series Hot Jackson Palmer. Rick remembered the day he met Hot.

_Hello I'm Rick Castle Rick said._

_Hello I'm Hot Jackson Stunt Coordinator for this series. I want to talk to you about Heat Wave. It has many action sequences._

"_Wait your parents named you Hot?" Rick asked._

"_Yeah…My Father said when I was born I had a fever…So when he held me he said Whoo This boy is Hot. The nurse wrote it down as my Name. My Mother liked it too so I was named Hot. I've been Hot Blooded ever since."_

Rick found Hot discussing a car stunt with his crew. He stopped mid sentence then turned when he spied Rick walking toward him.

"Rick Castle as I live and breathe…I heard you were on the lot…Bad business these things about Leo…So what can I do for you?" Hot asked as he clasped his big hand around the smaller man's torso.

Hot was a very big Black Man who towered over Rick and was powerfully built too. However he had a very kind disposition and a wonderful laugh. Rick loved to make the big man laugh.

"I'm doing well Hot and you could help me out. I'm looking for Alvin Wrecker and…" Rick was cutoff since Hot knew what he wanted.

"Edward Meany? Yeah I heard through the grapevine you were…Well I can tell you they are not on any scheduled shoot. They can be usually found at a sports bar on 5th and Franklin downtown. They live in a flop house nearby…They just got paid too so I never see them unless they are broke…Rumor have it that they fell into a bit of good fortune. So I doubt I will schedule them for at least 8 weeks." Hot said "if there is nothing else I have to get to my day job but Rick don't be a stranger ok?"

"Thanks Hot I won't…Bye Hot." Rick said then he walked away calling Pi.

"Hey Pi I got a lead on the two stunt men…Yeah meet me at a sports bar called Dodger's Dugout. It is downtown on 5th and Franklin. Yeah in about 40 mins Great I'll see you there." Rick said.

Rick got into car then met Pi on the corner.

\\\\\

"Hey Counselor do I have news for you…" Pi said.

"What sort of news?" Rick asked.

"Well Right now I found the Van…Its parked around the corner…I have some pull with some CSI types and they are finding so very interesting results from that vehicle…I think they have alerted the police…" Pi said.

"So shall we go in and watch the fireworks?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling a bit parched…Why not go get a beer…Maybe with some pretzels too?" Pi asked. 

Rick followed the younger man into the bar. They sat at the bar and Rick ordered two beers. They turned to scan the crowd. Rick saw their targets…Edward the taller one was playing pool as Alvin the smaller one was walking with a limp toward the bar. Rick smiled these were the ones who Natalie had fought off. Edward had a few healing scars on his neck. Rick winced Natalie did not say she got DNA under her fingernails. He would need a Tech to go do scrapings as soon as possible.

Rick got on the phone to arrange with security to let his lab tech guy in. Getting off the phone Rick's attention was directed to the two LAPD detectives who had just entered the bar.

Pi had polished off the bowl of pretzels and was asking the Barman for a refill when the shouting started.

"Edward Meany?" The one detective said but was not able to finish due to a cue stick cracking into the side of the head and mouth. He went down as Meany lived up to his name by kicking the down officer in the ribs. The other detective was surprised by a pitcher of beer crashing on his head. The two stunt men gave a rebel yell and high 5 each other. Rick really did not want to apprehend these partially drunk guys but he had no choice since Meany looked over at him with a feral look to his face.

Rick calmly stripped down then as Meany attacked with swinging the pool cue. Rick ducked then blasted him with 3 quick body blows. Meany looked like all the wind was knocked out of him.

Pi stood there motionless as Alvin now yelled.

"You can't do that to my friend!" He yelled as he jumped on Rick's back raining blows to Rick's head.

"Pi get the cuffs on Meany!" Rick yelled as he started crashing into walls with this monkey on his back.

Pi quickly attended to one of the cops who was being to awake. He went through the cops pocket found the cuffs then hogtied Meany hand to foot around an un turned over table. As Pi was busy the other cop came too enough to crack a pool cue across the younger man's back which allowed Rick to flip and subdue him.

Rick getting his breath back after that exertion stood up.

"Thanks for the assist…I'm…" Rick said.

"I know who you are Mr. Castle will you be pressing charges?" The cop asked.

"Yeah I will and who are you exactly?" Rick asked.

"Oh so sorry I am Lead Detective Edgar Franks…But everyone calls me Mr. Ed. I should have had better backup. I had not suspected that attack." He said as he worked his jaw muscles.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Ed the guy cuffing your suspect is my associate Pi…Yeah please don't ask." Rick said.

Just then 7 Uni's came bursting through the door. They quickly took care of the two men.

Rick and Pi were invited to observe the interrogation. They gladly accepted.

\\\\\

First in the box was Alvin…He was a short wiry fellow who was quite agile as Rick discovered. His eyes were darting all over the place when Mr. Ed came in the room.

"Well Alvin you have been a very bad boy!" Ed said.

Alvin looked at him but was silent. Ed continued.

"B&E and extortion…? My you have such a colorful record of crimes…Now you have graduated to assaulting a Police officer too? I think the DA will make it attempted murder. He doesn't cotton too well for scum like you beating down his officers. You have a nice warm pen all waiting for you. Since you are not going to talk you might as well get comfortable in the tower!" Ed said as he got up.

"Wait" Alvin said.

Ed turned to look at him.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"I want a deal…" Alvin said.

Ed smiled for the first time.

"What sort of deal?" Ed asked.

"Immunity…I know things…Natalie Rhodes did not kill her Husband." He said.

"How do you know that?" Ed asked intrigued.

"I'm not saying another word until I have and written agreement before me." Alvin said.

"I think that can be arranged, Officer please escort Mr. Wrecker back to holding." Ed said.

Ed came in to the observation room to talk to Rick.

"Well Counselor are you going to still press charges?" Ed asked.

"No I will wait to see if the DA will be sensible or not." Rick said.

"Ok that is fair…However you only have one shot…If he has evidence like I believe he does you should drop the charges." Ed said as he walked away.

Rick stood in the observation room mulling over his choices.

Next up was Mr. Meany. Ed did the same approach but this guy was as silent as a tomb. He was not going to say anything.

Wrecker should be silent too if he knew what was good for him Mr. Meany thought.

A few moments later the Captain of the precinct came over to Det. Ed.

Rick watched him in a discussion then a clerk came over with a number of sheets it was the plea deal the DA had caved. Rick was concerned that The DA was not interested in Justice. He was proved wrong.

Alvin was lead back to the interrogation room and the Lead Det. Asked Rick if he wanted to be present.

Rick jumped at the chance.

Alvin read over the deal and signed it.

"So Counselor and Det. what do you want to know?" He asked.

Alvin started talking and it was 3 hours later was when he had finished. The DA had entered the room as the one sided conversation had taken place. Once he finished Alvin was taken to a safe house. Several warrants were sworn out one to Dr. Baxter for giving a controlled substance to his girl friend purporting to be the Victim's wife. Alvin explained how Mabel was the mastermind of it all. How he transported her to the victim's house and with his B&E skills planted the empty bottles. He also explained how they were to kidnap Natalie but since she was a lot tougher they succeeded in stealing her purse. He also said that he watched Mabel drop the drugs into Leo's juice everyday.

Rick was accosted by the DA.

"Mr. Castle it looks like our trial confrontation will not happen. I'm dropping all charges on your client. She was a victim as much as her husband." Emilio said holding out his hand.

Rick grasped it and shook his hand firmly.

"I'm glad I did not need to go to trial. It would have been some battle huh?" Rick said.

"Yes it would…Well I hear you want to be present when we arrest Mabel? So you need to get going." Emilio said.

Rick was escorted with 3 other detectives it felt strangely familiar.

\\\\

Rick strode into the office where Mabel was cleaning up.

"Mabel Wright you are under arrest for the murder of Leo Castrillo and frame up of his wife Natalie Castrillo." Lead Detective Ed Franks stated then continued to read to Mabel her rights.

"Wait he was not supposed to die…Get sick yes…But when I saw him in the office dead I panicked then I saw the scrap of the dress Natalie was wearing earlier." Mabel said.

"That is when you hatched the plan to frame Natalie?" Rick asked.

"No I wanted her dead! She came in here and took over! I would not stand for it. She was a mere actress!" Mabel said. "However when the bumbling fools got beat up by her they managed to steal the purse that is when the frame up was hatched Mr. Castle."

Rick looked at her with contempt.

"Leo should not have died…With Natalie out of the way things would get back to the way they used to. I did not know the fool would not go to the hospital." Mabel said.

"Get her out of here!" Det. Ed said.

Rick remembered he left Pi at the station. Calling him he found out that Pi was at the hotel.

Rick had a short conversation then he called Frank. He learned that he would be in LA in 4 hours. Rick thanked him then hung up.

Rick drove back to the Brentwood compound. There he found a recovering Natalie running lines with Meredith both having a good time.

"So Natalie you are a free woman…Also congrats on the baby…I guess that you will have to postpone Series 4 until after the birth huh?" Rick said.

"Rick Castle you did it! I knew you would. Thanks I was so surprised when the nurse told me after I awoke. If you don't mind I kind of like it here so I plan on staying until the baby is born that is if it is ok with you." Natalie said.

"Natalie My Casa is Su Casa!" Rick said. "I have a plane to catch. I will be seeing you later."

Rick left the two women then drove to the hotel. Rick walked in to Pi gorging himself.

"Pi don't get up…You were invaluable…I'm glad Alexis likes you…You are alright." Rick said.

"Thanks Counselor" he said as he resumed eating.

Rick took a shower then packed up everything and they both took the limo to the airport where Frank was waiting.

Pi could not be impressed. He had never flown in a private jet before.

While in the air Rick got a call from Chris the studio was up for sale did he want him to buy it?

Rick agreed then as the new owner he named Natalie the head of the Studio. Chris agreed and then he hung up.

The plane landed in a little strip outside the lake community. Alexis was there to greet them. Together they traveled the 20 miles back to the cabin. Rick had to look away as Pi and his Daughter engaged in some overt PDA.

Rick was let off as Pi and Alexis drove to the other cabin.

Rick entered the door but no one was inside. He searched then he remembered Kate talking about a rock which she liked to sit and stare at the night sky. Rick's unerring sense of direction found both Kate and Jim holding each other and staring into wonders of the night sky. Rick took a picture of those two silhouetted. He would later give it to them.

"Can anyone join?" Rick asked.

Kate immediately jumped up out of her Father's arms then screamed.

"Rick! You're here! I was watching the news…I knew I could not bother you but I missed you so much!" Kate said hugging and kissing her husband.

They kissed so long that they were both gasping for air.

Jim watched the two of them so in love. Rick sat down then started to tell them about his and Pi's LA adventure.

Jim suggested they should turn in since it would be early in the morning to catch the fish.

They agreed and that night they made love several times and in several positions.

Finally sated they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	86. Chapter 86

Rick was partially awakened by the stirring of Kate. He instinctively reached out to her. Kate unsuspecting his reaction squawk a note of surprise.

"Castle! Rick what are you doing?" Kate said as she was lifted off her feet and landed fully clothed on top of him.

Kate tried to squirm away but it only made Rick's powerful forearm contract a bit tighter.

Kate tried to awake her unconscious husband.

Alexis dressed and waiting in the living room heard the commotion then came running.

"Mom are you…" Alexis stopped to look then she burst out laughing.

Alexis it is not funny!" Kate hissed.

"Yes it is. You are not going to get away that way" Alexis said between chortles.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"The more you struggle the tighter he will hold on to you…Dad's dreaming again." Alexis pointed out.

"Ok you must be familiar with this before what do I do?" Kate asked.

"Quit struggling and relax Mom once he feels that he'll release you then roll over…He used to do that when I was still a child…He has not done it in years…I wonder what triggered it?" Alexis muses.

Kate did as Alexis said and soon Rick dropped his arm then rolled over. Freed Alexis took Kate's hand then pulled her quickly away before her Father reacted. Alexis was just fast enough that Rick's arm lashing out made him off balance enough so that he fell on the floor with a crash.

The two women were hugging each other when they heard Rick groan.

"What the…" Rick said as being fully awake the surveyed the mess of blankets and sheets he was tangled with on the floor.

Alexis released her Mom the stood over her Dad.

"Welcome back to the land of the living…If you want to go fishing with us you need to get dressed now Dad." Alexis said.

"Fishing? Now?" Rick said being utterly confused.

He looked at the window it was dark then he gazed at the clock with blurry eyes,

"Kate it is only 5:30! We did not get asleep until midnight. Let me be!" Rick pleaded.

"Dad fishing can only happen on the fish's time which happens to be 5:30! So are you in or out?" Alexis said.

Rick groaned again. He hated to be awoken so early when it was his day off but then He wanted to experience everything with his wife. Even if it may not be an activity he truly liked. Though, fishing was a new experience. He had never been taught to fish…Hunt yes fish no. He was not even sure he even liked eating them. Rick finally came to the conclusion he was in.

"Alexis I'm in so now depart so I can get dressed?" Rick said.

"Good Dad… Mom and I will be in the kitchen." She said departing.

"Castle…? Dress warmly." Kate said as she kissed him then sashayed away.

Rick finally extricating himself from the bedding got dressed then entered the kitchen. He was greeted with a hot cup of tea and another kiss.

"Good Morning Rick" Kate sang.

"Good Morning All..." Rick said while yawning.

Jim just gave a grunt then led the group to the lake. Rick had never ever put his foot in such a small boat before. So he was unprepared when the boat pushed away from him. Rick let out a yelp as he began to do the splits.

"Kate Help!" Rick yelled.

Both girls were in convulsion with laughter. Only Jim was brave enough to reach out to him with an oar. Grabbing it tightly he managed to pull himself to safety after brushing his fingers in that very cold water. Finally he was safe on the dock.

"I'm so sorry Rick…A row boat does not act like a yacht." Kate said.

"Yeah I figured that out and why did you not rescue me? You let a crippled guy do it!" Rick said.

"Hey that is no way to refer to your savior!" Jim miffed. "I should have let him fall in!"

"I'm sorry Dad I meant that they were the able body ones but they could not get themselves motivated… I meant no disrespect." Rick said smoothing over Jim's ruffled feathers.

"Oh that is alright Rick but next time…Please have someone steady the boat before attempting to board?" Jim said.

"Rick it was your own fault in assuming." Kate said. "Now I'll demonstrate the right way to enter a boat."

Kate was very graceful as she showed the proper way. Rick was so mesmerized by her figure.

Finally everyone was in the boat and seated as they puttered to the spot where they were getting good luck in catching fish.

Alexis and Pi bated hooks then sent their jigs over the side while Kate and Jim preferred casting flies. Rick was torn to emulate one or the other. He decided to compromise and was going to cast a lure. He had seen how easy it was so he assumed it would not be hard at all. Rick stood up then made the mistake to let out too much line with the lure behind him it latched on to his pants! Casting forward he heard a rip as most of his seat went sailing out into the lake. Rick suddenly felt cold as Alexis and Kate started laughing again.

Jim hushed them by saying.

"Quiet you're caterwauling is going to scare the fish!" He said as he passed Rick the emergency blanket.

Rick wrapped himself in it as he began to reel in the lure. Halfway back to the boat Rick hit a snag then his reel was almost ripped out of his hand planting his feet the boat began to move backward.

Jim seeing the boat being swamped reach over and cut the line as an Atlantic Salmon jumped gracefully in the air then landed with a huge splash drenching Poor Rick who fell backward as the tension of the line ceased. The boat was taking on water and everyone agreed that this trip has to be cut short.

However as they began to move Alexis' line sang out. After a few minutes a small silvery shape appeared in the water. Kate reached out with a net and Alexis had caught a 3 pound Sheep head. Rick had to take a picture of Alexis and the ugly fish. It was not a good eating fish so she tossed it back. Rick was shivering despite the blanket as they arrived back at the dock. They quickly disembarked. Getting to the cabin Rick pealed off his wet clothes and Kate joined him in the shower as Ellie cooked Breakfast.

\\\\\

Getting properly warmed up by the shower hot water and Kate's ministration Rick felt almost human again. He decided to leave the fishing to the professionals. He had quite enough take you!

Rick and Kate joined the rest at the dining table as Rick's fishing adventure was retold. Kate would have to tell the Boys and Lanie all about her klutzy husband. It was nice to know she had some skills that he could not exceed. They had discovered her super hero husband's weakness! Fishing!

The rest of the day was spent hiking which Rick enjoyed, sight seeing, and swimming when the day got warmer. They were happy when Muriel and Ellie arrived at the swimming area with a picnic basket. After eating there was a rousing game of blind man bluff then capture the flag. All exhausted but happy the ended the night with card games. They had to leave that night. Jim and Muriel had to be at the hospital by 5AM. They still had a 4 hour drive ahead of them. Rick however decided a Helicopter would be faster so they only drove 20 mins then took the chopper to the Manhattan heliport. 20 mins after that they were entering the loft. Everyone was not speaking about the elephant in the room, Jim's surgery. It was left unspoken as they all got ready for bed. Rick who was exhausted by the day's activities was in bed first quickly followed by Kate. Rick held her as her fears for her Father finally surfaced.

"Oh Rick I don't think I can do this…" Kate sobbed.

"Kate it is not just you here…There is everyone with you…It is not like your Mother's this time. You are not alone…You have your Aunts…Me, Alexis and Mother. You will not fall down that rabbit hole. We'll catch you." Rick said.

Kate had no words to express her gratitude to this man as he held her until she all cried out then fell asleep in his strong arms.


	87. Chapter 87

It was 4AM Rick had not gotten much sleep due to Kate's muttering and weeping through out the night. Rick was getting dressed. In Kate's fragile state he would have preferred she stay in bed. As he emerged from the bathroom he bumped into his wife. The dried tear tracks glistened in the artificial light giving her face an unearthly beauty.

"Hey" Rick said seeing her move toward him as he filled the bathroom doorway with his bulk.

"Hey Rick…Thanks for last night. I'm so glad you are home…I don't know if I would have been able to get out of bed otherwise." She said.

"Kate you think you would not have the strength…I know you…You have such hidden reservoirs of strength you make me in awe." Rick said as he held her. "You would have cried then soldiered on because that is what Kate Castle does!"

Kate began to tear again. Rick held her still only wrapped in a towel. His cold wet chest was no place for her to seek comfort so Rick maneuvered them into the shower. There at least they both got clean.

Kate finally washed her hair and did what Rick had already outlined what she would do. Finally after much handholding Kate went downstairs with Rick following. They had 20 mins to get Jim and Muriel to the hospital. Luckily Muriel's part would be first and will only last 3 hours. Jim's would be 8 or more considering the grafting points.

The family was all awake as Martha led a resolute Jim Beckett by the hand. Martha got word that the family was back and rush back to the loft last night after everyone was in bed. Rick knew Kate was in a delicate condition but seeing Jim standing tall and proud made most of her concerns evaporate.

Kate rushed to her Father's side.

"Daddy" was all she said.

"Come… come… Katie it is just a surgery. I'll be seeing you soon." He said holding his emotional wreck of a Daughter.

With those words James gathered his overnight bag and cane then proudly walked to the elevator and out to the awaiting town car. Rick had wisely chosen to not make anyone drive.

They all piled in the car and were arriving at the hospital 10 mins later. 5 mins after 5:00AM Jim was prepped and was lying down. His Twin was in the bed next to him.

Before the family was allowed in Jim reached his unencumbered hand out and grasped her hand.

"Florence I know I have never been the best brother…Even when you faced our Father over the person you chose to love I did not support you. I just want you to know I was so angry at you…Especially when Jo was killed. I just want to clear the air. I love you Sis…I guess I tried lying to myself that once you were gone that I no longer did but these few weeks together reminded me that love does not truly die. It just gets ignored. I want to also say I am so sorry for my inactions. I know I could have made your life much more smooth." Jim said.

"Jim it is true you were a crappy Brother…I loved you still the same…I know you were hurt when everything happened. I never allowed myself to pity nor hate you on your inactions. If I had gotten your support then I doubt I would have had the courage to become who I am now. I love you big Brother James! I will always." She said.

Jim turned his head to look at his little sister. Tears were glistening unshed in his eyes. She was giving him the ultimate gift that of continued life. He was eternally grateful.

As they were in their moment their surgeons came in the private room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Edward H. Wilson. I'll be doing the transplant and graft. This is Dr. Harriet Combs who will be harvesting the organ for transplant. I thought we would discuss with you the risks and rewards of these procedures." Dr Wilson said.

Both Muriel and Jim gazed at each other barely listening to the Doctor's concerns. It did not matter to them the nitty gritty of this procedure…That can be listened to by Katie and Family. To them they were excited and a bit bored waiting. Finally the drone of the doctors both stopped.

…Do you have any questions? I see you both have had signed the consent form…You have a big fan club outside I'll allow them in only if you both behave?" Dr. Wilson asked.

They both shook their heads.

The doctor smiled then exited the room. Kate was the first one in.

"Well Katie this is it…I love you Baby Girl so much." Jim said.

Kate wanted to touch him but with the sterile field in place she grabbed Rick instead.

"Daddy I love you too." She said breaking down again.

On the other side of the room Muriel was having the same conversation as Kate with Ellie.

"Ellie it will be over in 3 hours then I'll be in recovery. That is all. I'll see you soon." Muriel said.

Martha held Ellie to prevent her from breaking the sterile field. Then she cried in her arms.

Alexis and Pi could not help to be choked up on the emotions on display. Soon the nurses came in with the techs.

"Visiting time is over the surgery is about to begin. Please exit the room then Nurse Beddai will escort you to the OR waiting area." The head surgical nurse stated.

Kate gave another look as her Father spoke.

"Just remember Katie be good to Rick he loves you so much…This is not goodbye" Jim said as they wheeled him out of the room through the swinging doors at the opposite side of the room.

Kate clinged to Rick as the family hunkered down for the all day wait. Kate was surprised to see most of the 12th family already in the waiting area as she arrived. Kate detached from Rick then collapsed in Lanie's arms. Even Captain Gates made an appearance with her Husband and two grown children. Together they waited as the clock ticked very slow. The Detectives of the 12th made an appearance even John Grobin who just came in to update the Lt. He hated hospitals as much as Kate due to an in line fire shot to his left leg. He left and finally after 3 hours a surgeon appeared.

Family of Muriel… She did not even get the name out as Ellie rushed toward her.

"Doctor… How is Muriel doing?" Ellie desperately asked.

The doctor smiled. "The organ harvest was as textbook a case as possible. She is resting now. In a about an hour after the anesthesia wears off you will be taken to her. I promise she will be fine."

"What about the organ?" Kate asked.

"It was as healthy a specimen as I have ever seen especially being harvested from an older patient. She must have been having a very clean lifestyle." The Doctor said. "If you will excuse me I have other duties to attend."

Kate sat down her Aunt was going to be fine…Now the wait for Jim began.

\\\\\

Rick got up and retrieved the food which was catered by the hospital. They went all out to keep such an important VIP comfortable. It was not everyday that a 15 million grant was given to the cancer ward. Rick of course kept the donation anonymous.

Ellie was gowned in the space suit then she was allowed in to see Muriel but only for a moment.

Ellie hugged her lover as they both held each other through the suit. They spoke no words they were not needed. Then Muriel fell asleep and Ellie was escorted away. She was told the same thing. Muriel was being placed in a medical coma she would be alerted in three days.

It was nearing 4 PM and there was still no word. Kate had fallen asleep on Rick's lap as he was reading some emails from Chris pertaining to his appointment of Natalie to be the Head of the Studio. It was funny Rick would have pointed it out to Kate if she was awake. Natalie appointed Meredith as VP for Talent. Rick just shook his head as he further read how Meredith has gotten a relative unknown singer to act in the newest production. Rick had to laugh that one of the qualifications was that he had graduated from the Martha Rodger's school of acting. He was on his way to be a big star.

Once it reached 5:30PM most people were waking up. It had gone over the 8 hour mark by two hours. Kate was clinging to Rick as thoughts of loss raced through her head. It was not good that the surgery was still going on. Kate braced for the worst as the tired Surgeon appeared.

"The Family of James Beckett…?" He said.

Kate rushed up as did most everyone else to crowd around the Doctor.

"Please doctor did he live?" Kate asked with growing apprehension.

The doctor smiled then spoke.

"Jim is resting comfortably…Yes he lived… He will have to be placed in isolation for 3 days. He did have an undiagnosed inflection in the liver which complicated the surgery. We were going to abort but one of our staff pointed out a solution which we took. I'm so sorry it took so long but his vitals are good." Dr. Wilson said.

Kate broke down again clutching Rick but this time it was happy tears.

"He is placed in a medically induced coma at the moment. He is fine but you will not get to see him until 3 days so as fine as this waiting area is I suggest you all go home." He said.

Rick shook his hand.

"I knew I could count on you Dr. Wilson… Thank you." Rick said "Come on everyone you heard the man."

Everyone returned to the loft emotionally drained. It would be a nerve wracking 3 days. Rick was glad Kate had until Tuesday to report back to work.


	88. Chapter 88

The next morning Rick lay in bed just holding his wife. He ignored his normal routine of his massive work out. Kate just snuggled against him. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Rick said.

"Hi Aunt Ellie made breakfast but I figured you would not be coming downstairs anytime soon so I thought I would bring breakfast to you." Alexis said.

"Oh Alexis that is so sweet…I was about to get up anyway." Kate said as her stomach rumbled.

"Oh dear it sounds like my siblings wants their breakfast too." Alexis said as she placed the tray in front of them.

"Thanks Pumpkin" Rick said as he kissed her head.

"Lex did you remember the dill sauce?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Mom it is behind the pitcher of orange juice…Eat up" she said as she left the room.

Kate piled on the different condiments over her steak and eggs. Rick had to try several of those items too. He was pleasantly surprised that it tasted good. After they finished Rick got up then took the tray back to the kitchen. His Mother was sitting in the breakfast table looking a little lost.

"Good morning Richard" she said.

"Good morning Mother? What is wrong?" Rick asked.

"Richard please sit…It is James…I know he is recovering in the hospital but I keep on looking for him to come out of that room." Martha said.

Rick was surprised he knew his Mother and Jim had bonded but too that extent? Rick wondered if his Mother loved him.

"Richard don't be silly…Of course I love him as I love you, Kate and Ellie…So get that ridiculous notion out of your head…Although I do miss him just the same." Martha said.

"I did not say anything did I?" Rick asked confused.

"You did not need to I could read your mind!" Martha said. "You are like an open book to me Richard you should know that by now!"

"Yeah I should…" Rick said still a bit unnerved on how accurate his Mother's guess was.

"Tut Tut Richard so when is your beautiful wife going to appear?" Martha asked.

"Actually Mother I don't think she will any time soon…We plan on lying in bed all day." Rick said.

"Good for you two…You need to recharge your batteries…Both of you have not been getting much sleep. It is important for Kate to do so." Martha said.

"Eh Yeah" Rick said as he walked away picking up two of the waters from the refrigerator.

Climbing the stairs he downed one and left the other for Kate. It would not do if she got dehydrated.

Getting back to their room Rick handed off the bottle to Kate which she downed immediately.

"Thanks Rick I did not realize how parched I was." Kate said.

Rick took off his robe then climbed back into bed. His wife moved over to accommodate him. Kate laid her head on his chest and was soothed by the gentle rhythm of his strong heartbeat. Soon she was fast asleep. Rick gazed longingly at his wife and he too succumbed to the land of Nod.

\\\\\

The next day was a repeat of the last one but this time Rick did get up and did his workout. Two days in a row without working out was too much for him. He showered and was about to get dressed when the door knocked. It was Alexis again. She carried a tray with an assortment of mouthwatering pastries.

"Knock Knock" Alexis said.

"Did someone go to a bakery?" Rick asked.

"No Aunt Ellie has been baking all night." Alexis said.

"My Mother would bake when something upset her. I am surprised that Auntie Ellie does it too." Kate said as she found the Bear Claw first.

Alexis stayed at Kate's request to help them eat all this pastry goodness.

Rick and Alexis argued over the last peach turnover. Kate was willing to make peace cut it in half.

Soon the tray was empty and each had let out a loud belch. Kate's happened to be the loudest which caused Alexis to giggle.

"So how are my siblings doing this morning?" Alexis asked.

"Well they were asleep until just now…I think they are resuming that infernal soccer game again." Kate said as there were several kicks quite visible on her belly.

"Yeah that is so amazing. I can't wait to feel it for myself." Alexis said being all baby envy.

Rick wanting to nip this idea in the bud then spoke up.

"Yeah Pumpkin but you can wait Right…Until you are at least out of school huh?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Daddy… I don't want you to be a Grandfather too soon! Though, you would be one of the cool ones!" Alexis kissed his cheek then exited the room.

"Kate did you hear her say I would be one of the cool ones?" Rick asked excitedly.

"Yes darling but she also said that you would have to be a Grandfather first." Kate said while rolling her eyes.

Rick enthusiasm waned when he thought of that.

"Come on Daddy let's get comfortable. I need my man sized pillow!" Kate said.

"Oh yeah" Rick said as he snuggled with his wife.

Kate felt such contentment while she lay across him. Soon they were both asleep.

\\\\\

The next morning Kate felt refreshed so she accompanied Rick on his morning run. His knee has been locking up since the surgery and he needed to work it out. Thus the run was held to only 7 miles. Both Alexis who joined them dragging Pi along and Kate were a bit disappointed. That means they would only have 4 laps around the park before heading home instead of their customary 10. Rick and Alexis kept the pace so Pi could keep up. Pi complained he was not much of a runner.

"Yeah that was evident when you could not keep up with Alexis on the beach." Rick said bringing up the fact that Pi did not protect his baby girl. She had to save herself.

"Dad lay off Pi he did not know I ran the beach. I was not taking situational awareness seriously." Alexis said.

"What were you thinking Lex" Kate asked.

"Mom honestly I don't know what I was thinking. If I was I certainly would not have ran to the property line to go think when I bloody well knew Tyson was out there." Alexis said. "I was too mad to think I guess."

"Lex what were you mad about?" Kate asked.

"It is so silly it was the origin of Pi's name…Back in Costa Rica on the expedition I always wanted to know but Pi kept teasing me and not telling me." She said.

"Wow that must have drove you nuts?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I even contact his parents who were at a lost to tell me either." Alexis said.

"Wait you called my parents?" Pi asked astonished.

"Yeah why wouldn't I they were the ones who named you." Alexis said.

"And they told you nothing right?" Pi said.

"Yeah they were bemused by the question though your Mother is very nice." Alexis said.

"Nice… My Mother…? You said My Mother was nice?" Pi asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah she was a bit busy but she said she approved of me. Pi did you tell your parents about us?" Alexis asked.

"No honestly Lex this the first time my parents have ever come up in any of my discussions with you. I told you they are both Mathematicians but what I neglected to say they both work for the gov't. I'm surprised you were able to call them I know my calls only get sent to voicemail." Pi said.

Kate heard the pain in his voice. What kind of Parent would not want to hear from their own Son?

"Worked for the gov't…in what capacity?" Rick asked intrigued of his Daughter's boyfriend origin.

"I don't know I never had their clearance." Pi sadly said.

"Did not have the clearance huh?" Rick said.

"Look both of my parents are super smart but socially awkward. They both have AS and I have ADD somewhat or more the hyper form than the lost of concentration." Pi admitted. "They had me tested early in life too until I rebelled. After that they were mostly confused about my behavior which is common for AS individuals. Alexis was the first person to not look at me as if I was a freak…Seeing her family I know why she accepted me." Pi said.

"Yes it is true Alexis is very accepting of the weird and unusual. She does come from a long line of circus freaks, fakirs and charlatans." Rick said. "One of her relatives was Jo Jo the Dog Boy who was famous on the boardwalk outside Coney Island."

"Dad you never told me that when I was charting our Family Tree." Alexis said.

"Well I gave you his real name not the stage one. That was your great great Uncle Neville." Rick said.

Kate was fascinated over this discussion.

"So getting back to your parents Pi…They did not really raise you right?" Rick said.

"Yeah my Maternal Grandmother did." Pi said.

"So that is why you would answer Aunt Ellie's question and not mine!" Alexis said. "I got mad over nothing!"

"Alexis I told you that but you were not listening to me." Pi said.

"I'm so sorry Pi I did not know. Please forgive me?" Alexis said.

"Actually you should ask forgiveness from your parents they were plenty worried about you until I told your Dad on the type of trank used on you." Pi said. "Then your Dad got strangely quiet and had me repeat it several times as if he could not believe it."

"You are Right Pi I could not believe our good fortune. When Alexis and I were younger she would use tranks on me to determine the length of time I would stay under because Derrick was me in physical form. She would be my guinea pig for these too. We found out that the strongest tranks were the weakest on us. So when you said Tyson used Special K I was so happy. I trained Alexis well and she proved it." Rick said.

"Wait Rick was that not sort of child abuse?" Kate asked.

"No Mom I wanted to help out. I was curious too" Alexis said.

"Rick I forbid you in using these kids of mine for your Frankenstein experiences!" Kate said.

"Mom… No! You got it all wrong…Some of my best memories were helping my Dad with his research. Please do not take that away from my siblings." Alexis pleaded.

"Oh Ok Lex but no drugs!" Kate said to her husband.

"I promise I have all the drug research I will ever need." Rick said as they reached the loft.


	89. Chapter 89

It was finally Monday night and Kate was sitting in her Father's room as they slowly decreased the dosage. It took about 5 hours but Kate was ok. Rick had given her the Prelease copy of Deadly Heat and she was engulfed in the world of Nikki and Rook. She had only gotten through 2 chapters because every few minute her Father would twitch or mumble something.

Each time the nurse coming in to check on him would pat her hand then speak.

"He is awaking it won't be too long until he is awake." She would say.

Kate was getting tired of this vigil. She could have been better off waiting as Rick suggested but Kate's stubbornness made its appearance so Rick let her go to the hospital with Alexis and Pi. Along with Ellie who was knitting to pass her time away. It was nice of Rick to spring for this double private room. Alexis was stretched out on the couch while Pi played with her hair as he read the latest Vegan diet on his iPad. Well it was Alexis' but she seemed to share everything with the son of two mathematicians.

It was Muriel who awoke first. Ellie leaned over her as her big hazel eyes opened to full luminescence. Ellie passed the ice chips so Muriel's throat was not so dry. She blinked a few times then said in a weak voice.

"Hey" Muriel said.

"Hey" Ellie said as the wordlessly communicated their love for each other.

They stayed that way for many moments each conveying everything through their eyes.

Finally, Jim's hand tremored while Kate was holding it. Kate dropped her book and took a good look at her Father. His eyes were open but he was having difficulties focusing. With great concentration he was able to move his hand toward the cup of ice chips sitting on the nearby tray.

"Dad you want the ice chips?" Kate asked.

Jim's head moved slowly up and down.

Kate grabbed the chips the fed them to him one at a time.

"No More…" He whispered.

"Dad I'm glad you are back among the living. I'm so relieved." Kate said.

"I'm too" Jim said with his voice not as scratchy.

Just then the nurse came in and saw both patents were awake.

"I'm so sorry but visiting time is over. Your family members need to rest and the doctors have to do many tests." The nurse said. "Please gather your belongs and exit the room now."

Kate leaned over her Father and gave him a hug.

"I have to go now Dad I will see you soon!" Kate said.

"Bye Gramps and Aunt Muriel" Alexis said as Pi escorted her out.

"Muriel stay strong I'll visit you tomorrow." Ellie said.

"Bye Auntie Muriel" Kate said with a small wave.

Both Jim and Muriel gave a weak wave as they all departed then a bunch of doctors and nurses entered.

/

Rick was waiting when they returned.

"So how is Dad?" Rick asked as he hugged and kissed his wife.

"He's awake but very weak." Kate said.

"See your worries were just figments of your over active imagination. Everything turned out fine." Rick said as he escorted her up the stairs as the kissed on every step.

"Thanks Rick for being my Rock." Kate said with another kiss.

"Always Kate Always." Rick said as they got undressed and into bed.

"So what were you doing?" Kate asked.

"Well I got a call from the Japanese Consulate in New York. I was told I had an appointment with the Ambassador." Rick said.

"Appointment with the Japanese Ambassador… Rick for ever what for?" Kate asked.

"Er well your police dept is not the only one I have helped in the past." Rick said.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out when you got letters and emails from chief of police from London, Madrid, Tokyo, San Francisco…" Kate said.

"Er Yeah well it was my dealings in Japan which is the topic of my meeting." Rick said.

Kate noticed he was totally uncomfortable. Kate got curious then googled Rick Castle and Japan. The first thing on the screen was a picture of Rick on his knees and Emperor of Japan bestowing some blessing. Unfortunately for her it was in Japanese. Kate tried Google Translate but the words did not mean much to her only that Rick was feted by the Emperor and Kate was able to discern Rick was the National Champion of Japan which must be a great honor. Kate looked back at her champion who had fallen asleep. Kate turned off the iPad then followed him into slumber.

\\\\\

On the high mountain top in Japan a shadowy figure approached the paper door and curtain. Slipping off his shoes he crouched on his knees then laid prostrate until the man on the platform acknowledge him.

"Oh Honored one the Package has arrived in New York as you have predicted. What do you want me to do? I'm yours to command." The prostrate man said.

The man on the pedestal stroked his black beard and spoke.

"What I want you to do is nothing I will deal with the Gaijin myself and the traitor of our clan Hiro!" The man said as he rose.

He passed painting from the 12th century on the paper walls depicting the training of men in the Art of Ninja. Only recently was the Clan disgraced. They were the royal body guards of 155 Emperors only this one they were stripped of that honor. It was that honor which must be forcibly taken from the Gaijin! It was a national disgrace that the Gaijin was given their title! He Tomisurai Head of the Yasuki Clan would reclaim that honor! The man pulled out a sword from his waist then sliced in half the picture of Rick Castle. As he left the monastery for the supersonic private jet which would put him in New York to intercept the package and end the reign of the usurper once and for all.

/

Kate awoke and got dressed Rick sat in the bed admiring his wife as she got dressed for the Change of Command Ceremony. She looked great in her maternity fitted uniform. There was something about Kate in her uniform which got his blood pumping. Rick got out of bed to straighten her tie.

"You look good enough to eat come back to bed with me." Rick whispered in her ear.

Kate was tempted but eventually pushed his amorous self away from her.

"Rick you are incorrigible." Kate said straightening her blouse.

Rick stepped away but stayed close.

"Now remember it will be at ten o clock." Kate said.

Rick winced.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate asked.

"I can't make it. 10 o'clock is the time I have to meet the ambassador." Rick said.

"What Rick you promised." Kate said very disappointed.

"Look Kate I'll be a bit early and rush the meeting so I can attend OK?" Rick said.

"Ok Rick, do whatever is required of you Oh National Champion of Japan!" Kate said with a smirk.

Rick eyes bugged open he had not been referred as that in at least 10 years. One thing you can say about the Japanese they honor their traditions.

Kate ran down the stairs Rick realizing he was not dressed let her go. He was up and was not really looking forward to this ceremony especially in a Indoor Golf course? There was something tawdry about it. Rick got dressed then kissed his wife good bye as she headed to the 12th Change of Command Ceremony.

He headed the opposite direction into the Meat Packing section. There was a grey building which was multistory all designed for a virtual experience on the toughest courses of the world all at your finger tips. Rick passed security and was ushered into the closed in cubicle. There Rick spied a ninja starting his climb into the rafters Rick grabbed a golf club and with a swing he was able to knock the rope down. The Ninja landed on his feet then pulled out a sword then swung with precision born of countless hours of practice. Rick with the Golf club parried then swung it to connect with his head knocking his stocking off his head.

"Tomisurai!" Rick gasped.

The ninja seeing he was unmasked threw down some black powder as it hit the air a cloud of black smoke filled the room. Rick heard him leap. He swung the club and connected because he heard an OOF. But when the smoke cleared the security detail rushed in. Ambassador Hiro Hati was dead and only Rick was in the room holding on to the murder weapon, the golf club.

\\\\\

Lanie was waiting patiently to see her girl become the new commander of the 12th when her phone rang. It was urgent. She turned to Javi. She mouthed she had to go. Kate was splendid but worried when Rick did not show. The change of command ceremony was complete when Kate asked Javi.

"Javi have you seen Castle? He was supposed to be here." Kate said.

"No Boss I have not seen him…wait I got a homicide…I'm so sorry boss duty calls." Javi said grabbing his team then exiting.

Kate got a ride to the 12th it was her precinct now. She was beginning to worry when she received a phone call from the Chief of Detectives.

"You need me so soon?" Kate asked.

"Lt. this is your commanding officer…You need to supervise your people pronto." Gates said.

"Yes Captain…What is going on?" Kate asked.

"You'll find out from your people…Sorry Kate but you are going to have a baptism by fire! Everyone will be looking at you for results." Gates said. "Good luck Lt."

She hung up as Kate yelled out "Garcia!"

Garcia was the Captain's assigned driver.

"Yes Boss?" Garcia responded.

"We need to get to where Lead Detective Esposito is now." Kate said.

"Yes Lt." Garcia said as he led a waddling Kate to the car.

\\\\\

Rick was still in the room with the DB. The security would not let him leave until Lanie and NYPD arrived.

"Castle can you tell me what in Sam Hill is going on? You missed Kate's change of Command." Lanie said.

Rick sat mute with the golf club still in his hand.

Lanie got to work then she pried the club out of his hand. It was hard since someone super glued the handle.

"Yeeiouch" Rick said as the solvent was placed on his hands.

Lanie smirked.

"Lanie that stings." Rick said.

"Quiet you big baby." Lanie said.

Once the club was removed from his hands Ryan came up.

"So Castle what are you doing here? What is with the club?" Ryan asked.

Rick sat mute. He could not talk unless the Emperor himself gave him the command. So he sat mute.

"Ok Rick you leave me no choice. Get up I'm arresting you…" Ryan said getting out his handcuffs.

At this point Rick said 5 words in fluent Japanese. Espo picked up two of them. They certainly made no sense to him.

The attaché attached to the Ambassador it was something entirely different. He pulled out a Sat phone and spoke quickly in it. Then he hung up about 15 sec later the Emperor voice could be heard. There was a quick conversation between the Emperor and Rick. Then the sat phone was placed down.

"Sir the Emperor conveys his heartfelt sorrow over Ambassador Hiro's death. However the National Champion will not speak to you and He has diplomatic immunity in this case. I am so sorry but it is a National Security matter for Japan." He said. "Please excuse us."

Kate arrived to see Rick being whisked away in a diplomat vehicle with the Japanese flag on it. It drove away. Kate could not believe her eyes. It was as if he saw nothing.

Kate was escorted to the crime scene.

"So Javi fill me in." Kate said her mind still reeling.


	90. Chapter 90

Kate looked at Javi waiting for some sort of report. All he did was open his mouth then close it not knowing what to say. Ryan looked over and saw the situation. He wondered why Kate was here. Not like a precinct Captain had not been ever called to a Crime scene before. Captain Montgomery had many times appeared under the yellow tape. But he had never seen the Captain take over an investigation before. Ryan stepped up to help out his obviously flustered partner.

"Hey Boss…The Victim is one Hiro Hati Resident of Japan. Age 46 He has recently been killed by blunt force trauma. His head was caved in. This is the murder weapon" Ryan said as he hefted the golf club wrapped in plastic.

"It was found in the possession of One Richard Castle. Age 42 of Manhattan. The suspect did not speak and was granted Diplomatic Immunity by the Deputy Japanese Ambassador. A Toki Oh. Age 32. Toki Oh then left the scene with the suspect." Ryan said.

Ann came up.

"Lt. CSU found a frayed rope and some fibers. I think I can identify them." Ann said.

Kate's mind was reeling her Rick was involved in this death? Why would he attack and kill the ambassador? If that was true why did Japan claim Diplomatic immunity for him? Nothing made sense Rick did not even look her direction when she saw him leave.

"Lt Castle...Are you all right?" Ann carefully asked.

"What Ann? Yeah I'm ok well I think." Kate said still a bit preoccupied by her thoughts.

"I said I think I can identify the fibers." Ann repeated slowly for her boss.

"Ok Ann hit me what you think they are." Kate said giving her a chance before CSU would.

"I think this is high strength thread which can only come from one place the silkworm." Ann said.

"So you are telling me the fibers are black silk? Can you figure out what type of fabric it would be used?" Kate asked.

"Well this is just a guess but a Face stocking would be my first choice Lt." Ann surmised.

"Face stocking?" Kate asked bemused.

"Yes Lt. When I was first starting out as LA I did not use the helmet to protect my anonymity." Ann said.

Kate was intrigued

"Ok Ann I follow you so far." Kate said.

"Well I used a Ninja Stocking. It is made of silk and wove so you can see through it but still presence an opaque color to anyone looking at it." Ann said.

"Wait Hastings…Are you telling me a Ninja was in this room?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah Lt. I think I am." Ann said.

Lanie was getting her techs to move the body when a voice called out to Kate.

"Lt. you need to come see this." The Voice said.

Kate turned her head away from Ann and moved toward the discovery.

"What do you think that is?" Ryan said.

Ann looked at the long box then said.

"That looks like a Katana Box…It is very old…maybe 14th century?" Ann said.

Kate was stumped the box was opened but lying under the victim. There was nothing in the box. The victim's blood had pooled in it.

"So Ann what is a Katana Box?" Kate asked.

"The Katana Box was used to house only the finest swords or Katana. The sword itself was always sheath in a leather enclosure made from one long leather strap then tied on the end. This would be placed in a Box which was made from a single branch of Elm wood from a sacred grove. The Samurai who made this box must have taken years to complete. Look at the intricate design. Wait there is some writing on it…Let me see. Jin Dai Sun it says." Ann pointed out.

"Jin Dai Sun…What does it mean?" Ryan asked.

"Det. Ryan…That's a name of a very famous Samurai." Ann replied.

"I take it you like this sort of stuff?" Ryan asked.

Ann ignored the comment then continued.

"It is the name of a warlord in service to the 14th Century Emperor. He was the first National Champion of the United Japan Kingdom." Ann recited from memory.

"Wait… That is what the short guy said Castle was National Champion." Espo said finally getting up to speed in this conversation.

"Well Guys we can wrap this up. Ryan get statements from the ambassador's guards find out is anyone else knew of his arrival here. Ann you are with me. Espo canvas the area and look for a Ninja in any security cameras." Kate said.

Kate left with Ann then Espo turned to Ryan.

"Bro did the Lt. say Ninja?" Espo asked not quite believing his ears.

"Yeah Bro Ninja I heard her clearly." Ryan replied.

\\\\\

Ann and Kate were silent on the trip back to the Precinct. Once there the Lt. entered her office then called Gates. The Captain answered on the first ring as if she was awaiting her call.

"Captain I have news to report. You are not going to like it Sir." Kate said.

"Go ahead Lt. I am ready." Gates replied.

"Sir the murder was caused by a Ninja Assassin. I was told by Lanie that Rick though holding on the murder weapon had defensive wounds on the back of his hands which the ME said was from a very sharp blade." Kate reported.

"Wait Your Husband was at the Crime Scene?" Gate asked. "Of course he was why am I not surprised?"

"Sir the fact is that Rick was the only witness to the event. Unfortunately the Deputy Ambassador has claimed Diplomatic Immunity for him." Kate said.

"Diplomatic Immunity…? Why Lt…?" Gate asked utterly confused.

"Sir it seems like my husband is called 'The National Champion of Japan.' It must be some sort of Ritual title. The Deputy Ambassador was quite insistent that he could not be spoken to or even he could not answer any of my Detective's questions." Kate said recalling Ryan's concern.

"So what you are telling me is the only witness can not talk and has Diplomatic Immunity. Plus you are looking for a Ninja Assassin?" Gates said.

"Yes Sir that is what the evidence says." Kate said. "I know that is not much to go on. But we are not going to be able to solve this case. This Assassin is a ghost."

"Well stay at it. Hopefully we will have better luck with the State Dept." Gates sighed.

She thought getting the Chief of Detective spot would removed her from the headaches she got from one Mr. Castle. She was horribly wrong! She wondered how she would be able to tell the rest of the Brass that their newest Precinct Captain was looking for a Ninja Assassin!

Kate hung up as the kids decided to resume their soccer game. Kate was worried for her husband. Where did that limo go?

"Grobin come here please?" Kate asked.

John was curious what was going on…The rest of the bullpen was wondering too as their eyes followed him to the Captain's door.

"Detective Grobin come into the office and closed the door." Kate said.

John complied a bit apprehensive. He had only two more years until he retired. Being a Detective 2nd Class was not a bad pension he thought.

"John as Acting Captain I am able to promote from within the precinct." Kate said.

"Yes Lt." John said nodding still wondering where this conversation was going.

"John It gives me great Pleasure to award you the Sgt Detective position. Congratulations John you earned it!" Kate said giving the Sgt. Stripe to the veteran.

John was totally caught off guard. He had taken the Test on a whim and never expected anything to come of it now his Precinct Captain has awarded him his Sgt stripes.

"Well Thank You Lt." John humbly said.

"No John…Thank you and as you take your stripes you are now the Ass't Captain of the Precinct! I can not think of a better man for the job." Kate said holding out her hand.

John grabbed it and pumped it vigorously.

"Thank you Lt." John said walking out the door to thunderous applause.

Kate called Tori in.

"You wanted to see me Lt?" Tori asked.

"Yes I want you to find this limo which was at our crime scene locate it and give me and only me its end destination." Kate said.

"Right Away Lt." Tori said going back to her terminal.

She was surprised by Det. Esposito sitting in her chair.

"Can I help you Det.?" Tori asked with a small smile.

"Yeah Tori can you help me find a ghost?" Espo said.

"A ghost…?" Tori asked.

"Yeah if you have not heard we are looking for a Ninja Assassin." Espo said trying not to laugh.

"Wait you are punking me Right?" Tori said since she knew that both Detectives Ryan and Esposito were known jokesters.

"No Tori I wish I was…" Espo said sadly.

"Wait you really serious about this…?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I need your expertise. I'm finding Nada!" Espo lamented.

"Ok Detective first we need to set the parameters." Tori said getting down to business.

/

Ryan was looking at the white board when Ann came up beside him.

"Are you trying to channel your inner Castle Det.?" Ann asked.

"No well Yeah… I am trying to make sense of what we have found. I mean why did Castle just sit there not moving nor looked at anything…It was like I did not know the man. He kept looking forward as if he could not see anything." Ryan said scratching his head.

"Det…. Did I hear this right that Mr. Castle was called the National Champion of Japan?" Ann inquired.

"Yeah I heard it was some sort of ceremonial title?" Ryan said.

"Er Ryan it is not ceremonial at all. To be given this title he had to defeat the previous title holder in swordsmanship and poetry." Ann said. "The title means he is the first Samurai and protector of the Emperor."

"Wait you are telling me our Castle the doofus who plays tricks on me and Javi is a Samurai?" Ryan asked. "I thought all Samurai's died out."

Ann shook her head at such ignorance.

"No Ryan there are many Samurai's left in Japan. Though, the title is a bit ceremonial. Since, the First Samurai no longer sleeps at the feet of the Emperor." Ann said "The first Samurai also is no longer only charged with the protection of the emperor or taking a vow of silence that only they can speak to the emperor or one of his representative and last of all chastity."

"Well I guess Castle is lucky then" Ryan said.

"Also the First Samurai was normally from the Yasuki Clan from northern Japan. They were also the trainers of the Ninja's" Ann said.

"Ninja's now you are talking…the Lt. believes our victim was killed by one!" Ryan said.

"No not any one" Ann said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"The act was brazen no mere assassin Ninja would dare to kill the son of the Clan leader. It could only be accomplished by one man." Ann said.

"Who would that be?" Ryan asked.

"It could only be done by the Clan leader himself…His Father!" Ann said. "Though I thought he was killed 10 years ago." Ann thoughtfully said.

"Wait you are telling me the ghost of his Father took vengeance on him? Man we really are chasing ghosts!" Ryan said.


	91. Chapter 91

Javi along with Tori approach both Ryan and Hastings who has yet changed to her married name. He was fascinated on how Hastings knew so much of the Japanese Culture then remembered that Ann was also the Lone Avenger. In that role she carried 2 crossed swords on her back. She was quite accomplished swordswoman what he recalled on their first encounter.

Ryan looked over and noticed the pair… Lanie better figure out what she wants soon. That girl looks like trouble with a capital T. Ryan has always rooted for his partner and the fickle ME to hook up more permanently. They were as hopeless as Castle and Beckett were but look in the space of a year Beckett had finally saw what a catch he was then now she is married to him and expecting in November Twins. Funny how that works he thought.

"So Espo…Why the funny face Bro?" Ryan asked.

"It was something Castle said." Espo said.

"What you understood that limited message in what 4 words?" Ryan asked. "Well don't make us wait tell us already Bro."

"Well my Japanese is rusty but I think he said Fish and Tomisurai?" Espo recalled.

"Fish? Are you sure Javi?" Ryan asked.

"Well it sounded like Agohti" Espo said.

Ann started laughing.

"What is that not Fish?" Espo asked.

"No it means Live not Fish…Where did you learn your Japanese?" Ann asked.

On Okinawa… Espo replied.

"Bro you never told me…" Ryan said.

"What Bro I was not always in Afghanistan. I was stationed other places too." Espo said.

Ann stopped laughing.

"On Okinawa…? That's why you are confused. Fish is a way of life there. It is shortened to Agho'tiki No wonder you thought it meant fish!" Ann commented.

"Well why does this matter?" Ryan asked. "So Javi translated the word wrong What does it mean for the case? And what is a tomisurai?"

"Well Ryan first Tomisurai is a name. He was the leader of the Yasuki Clan in Northern Japan."

"Oh so that is the name of our ghost?" Ryan asked.

"Bro not a ghost anymore" Espo said as he placed a black stocking foot on the whiteboard.

"Bro what does that prove it could be anyone's sock." Ryan complained.

"Wait Ryan look at the slipper part of the underfoot. It is exactly like my original LA costume. I patterned off the Traditional Ninja suit. That is what that is a Traditional Ninja Suit. Espo you found our ghost." Ann said.

"It did? Well I did not find it but Tori did." Espo said.

As Javi talked, Ryan noticed Tori blushing. Hmmm it might be too late…He noticed how his partner eyes sparkled when he looked at her. Ooh he was so glad Lanie was not here to see this.

"So Tori where did you find this?" Ann asked.

"There is a traffic cam pointed at the Building but it shows less than it actually sees. The normal picture deals with the street itself. The camera however picks up the building across the street. I check on the raw feed and about 15mins after nine this is captured." Tori said.

"I see so you got a glimpse of the killer's shoe. That is great work Tori" Espo said.

"Ok so the ghost is real therefore Tomisurai is real ergo Rick invoked a vow of silence." Ann said.

"Wait again why the vow of silence?" Ryan asked.

"Tomisurai the Head of the disgraced Yasuki Clan has started to ritually clean his honor. First by killing his son who he would think was a traitor to the clan. Next he would have to have a battle against the current National Champion to regain his title and position. I think Rick recognized him in the attack on his son. Not having the sword he chose to use the Golf Club. It was a clumsy weapon but it prevented Tomisurai from killing him." Ann said.

"Yeah that squares with CSU's report." John said paging through the file.

"Thanks Grobin wait Sgt. Grobin congrats by the way." Espo said. "So why do you have my report?"

"Oh it came up on the fax… I guess their email is down at CSU something about a bug. Anyway they were doing it old school for awhile." John said. "I just happened to be passing it after getting some Castle coffee."

Espo read the report.

"It says here that there were many scratches on the titanium shaft which could have only come from a Tempered Steel blade." Espo said.

"That fits. The Ninja sat in the rafters waiting for his Son to arrive with the Katana box. Surprised him with a blow to the head he was holding the katana because we…" Ann started.

"Found the body over the box." Ryan supplied.

"So he tried to defend himself." Ann added.

"Now the ninja was going to leave via the frayed rope. Castle comes in sees the Ninja grabs the club then a battle between the Ninja and Castle ensues forcing the Ninja to flee with the Katana but not the box. Somehow Castle figured out who he was fighting. Once the battle was over he waited for a command from the Deputy Ambassador. He broke his vow only to say that." Ryan said.

"Tomisurai was alive." Espo supplied.

"Right then after speaking with the Emperor Castle was given diplomatic immunity then was taken by the Japanese officials." Ryan supplied.

"That makes sense Castle as National Champion must go into seclusion on the Western Shores of Honshu Island. There is a temple there strictly for use of the National Champion. He will stay there until time of battle." Ann said.

So you are telling us Castle is heading to Japan? How long…? Ryan asked.

"Well it could not be too long since a rival for the title must be dispatched as per tradition before the full moon. Or the battle starts on the full moon scholars disagree on the exact wording." Ann said.

"So that would be the night of Sept 19th ." Ryan added.

"Yeah that would be right for New York but Japan will be the 20th of Sept." Ann said.

"Three weeks? Should we inform the Lt.?" Ryan asked.

"I'll do it. Everyone write up your reports. I think our Ninja has left our jurisdiction and will be given Justice in its home country." Espo said as the group nodded.

Espo approached the Captain's office. Kate was busy with precinct business when she looked up and saw him standing there.

"Espo…Do you have any news?" Kate said.

"Yeah Lt. Can I sit down?" Espo said apprehensively as he shut the door.

"Sure Espo it is just you and me here no need to stand on formalities…Espo you have me worried…Out with it." Kate commanded.

Espo knew how fragile Kate was with her Father in the hospital and now having to inform her that her husband has willingly gone to Japan to face a killer in mortal combat. He searched her eyes then spoke.

"Kate you know how you said Rick was the National Champion of Japan?" Espo started.

"Yeah it's some sort of ceremonial title dealing with honor or something like that." Kate replied since she googled the term.

Espo swallowed hard.

"Kate it is much more than that. I think I should get Ann in here to have her explain it to you." Espo said looking for an out.

"Espo you are scaring me…Why can not you tell me?" Kate implored.

"Ok Kate the scoop is Rick is going to Japan to face the killer of the Ambassador in a ritual sword fight. He might lose." Espo said bracing for the emotional out burst.

"So Javi what does that mean?" Kate asked not quite understanding the consequences.

"Kate this is a battle to the death. Only by killing your opponent can you be given the title. Tomisurai was once the National Champion but he got corrupt. Rick battled him and he was pronounced dead by a crooked doctor. Tomisurai was bankrolled by the Yakuza." Espo said reciting what Ann had told him.

"Ok so the guy who killed the Ambassador lived. So lay it all out what are you not telling me?" Kate said starting to get mad.

"Kate Rick has to fight to the death by the full moon in Sept or on the full moon either way he is in seclusion on the western shores of Honshu Island." Espo said.

Kate leaned back to absorb the enormity of his words.

"Rick may never come back?" Kate said in a small voice.

Javi nodded.

"He promised me always Javi! Always…!" Kate said breaking down.

Javi was glad that the blinds were down. He cradled her in his arms as she wept.

"Darn Pregnancy Hormones…" Kate said then she felt getting sick she rose and ran for the women's bathroom. There she retched for the first time in about a week. The kids were nervous too as they moved around inside her.

Ryan saw Kate rush to the bathroom and called Lanie. She answered on the first ring.

"Lanie Yeah this is Ryan. I need for you to drop whatever you are doing and get up here. Kate is sick again and I think it has to do with what Javi just told her. She is holed up in the bathroom come quick." He said.

"Right Ryan I'll be right up…What did that man say to her?" Lanie said getting ready to leave.

"I don't know but it has to do with the ghost case which is not a ghost anymore." Ryan said "…Just please hurry!"

Lanie was a bit confused on the reference but hurried to the 12th's 4th floor bathroom. As she entered she heard Kate say

"You promised me Always. Rick why?" Kate screamed while crying.

"Kate? Kate it is me Lanie…Tell me what is going on? Ryan called me Girl you are in bad shape. You have a fever too. What is wrong with you? You should be in bed. Do you want me to call Alexis? I know she will carry you out of here." Lanie said.

"NO don't call my Daughter!" Kate screamed.

"Ok so no Alexis what about Garcia? He should drive you home?" Lanie suggested.

"Yeah Garcia call him I need to go home. I'll put John in charge." Kate said.

"Girl you need to clean yourself up first." Lanie said as she went to look for both John and Garcia. Locating them both she led them to the bathroom door. Kate was emerging.

"John I need you to take over…Call me it you run into anything. I'm sick and Garcia is taking me home." Kate said while coughing.

"Ok Lt. Please get well." John said.

"Come on girl let's get you home." Lanie said.


	92. Chapter 92

Getting Kate to the loft Lanie half dragged her in. Alexis alarmed rushed to her Mom's side.

"Lanie what is going on?" Alexis asked as she hefted her Mom on one hip.

Kate was repeating the same phrase.

"Why Rick Why?" Kate murmured.

"I don't know what I was called by Ryan and found her sick and with a fever. Alexis we need to bring the fever down." Lanie said.

"Ok let's try the cold tub first and if that does not help an Ice bath? Are my siblings in any danger?" Alexis said carrying a delirious Kate into the tub.

Lanie helped undress her as Alexis did the bulk of lifting. Soon they got her emerged in the cold water. Lanie did a temperature scan 102.2 it read. Lanie blew a sign of relief.

It still was high but at least it was going down. Alexis got Pi to bring Lanie's bag.

Pi was clueless at first before Martha open the hall closet door. Instead of being filled with the usual junk it was a sterile room filled with all sorts of specialized Medical Equipment.

"Wow… Are you fitting out an OR?" Pi quipped.

"One would think that" Martha dryly responded. "Once Richard learned of Kate's pregnancy he swore if she could not make it to the hospital then the hospital would make it to her. Here is Lanie's bag. Go take it to her."

Pi being helpful took the bag up stairs. Lanie while being a ME decided with Rick's help to brush up on her pre natal and post natal medicine. So she was the go to person if any of the Clan had any medical condition. Rick's foresight was being used on this occasion. Lanie said a prayer for his safe return.

Alexis pulled out her cell phone to alert her Dad. He should be replying. Alexis was getting worried as Lanie worked on Kate. She had set up the fetal monitors. Everything with the twins were looking good the Mother however that was a different story and looking at Lex she was even worst off than Kate.

Alexis paced waiting for Lanie to finish her evaluation or having her Dad call her back.

"Alexis… can you come here?" Lanie asked breaking Alexis' worry cycle.

"Yeah Lanie what do you need?" Alexis asked.

"I've got the fever under control…It was close but she will be ok…Please help her dry off and put her into bed clothes. She is not out of the woods yet. I need to take a blood test. This is sure fast acting." Lanie muttered.

Alexis glad to have something to do. She helped her Mom to bed. Once settled Lanie gave her instructions to boost her vitamin C and take temperature readings every 4 hours and if it got too high to do the cold bath and give her the anti viral injection.

Lanie rushed off with the blood sample. Lanie feared this was something she had heard about a virulent strain of the flu so bad that it would make the Spanish Flu of 1918 mild in comparison. The word Pandemic ran around in her brain.

Meanwhile at the 12th a break out was taking place. John was confused why so many of his officers were coming down with the flu. It was worse than the Blue Flu of 1982. He has been a rookie back then he remembered the skeleton crew and the long hours for the patrol officers.

Lanie meanwhile had discovered the strain and called the CDC immediately.

It was the pandemic version. Lanie had the emergency team injected with the anti viral and she called Alexis to inoculate the rest of the family. Luckily Rick had created a stash of drugs just for this occasion. Alexis did as Lanie said then went to both Javi and Kevin houses as if she was the Angel of Mercy. She found both Men as sick as her Mom. After attending with Javi last Lanie came and took over.

"Lanie what is going on? I heard the CDC has quarantined the whole Island?" Alexis said.

"Yeah I heard that too." Lanie said.

"Look we can not afford to be scattered bring all the sick to the loft." Alexis said.

"Alexis…I…" Lanie looked into the blue eyes and could no longer object. "Right Alexis help me with Javi please."

Alexis helped Javi into the van. They passed wrecked cars and people on the side walk puking blood. It was a nightmare. Getting to the loft Alexis instituted a Medical protocol which her Dad drilled into her. The Building was totally self-contained. Whatever bad was happening outside was no concern. Rick had equipped all his buildings with this protocol. Chris called him paranoid but he was glad when this pandemic hit.

\\\\\

Slowly Rick opened his eyes. It was the birds singing which first drew his attention. Then the morning sun warming his cold body he was clad in only a ceremonial kimono. Rick knew he was at Sanctuary. Looking around he saw a short squat man with a long pole. He looked like he was about to keel over the way he leaned on it.

"Well my young traveler has returned." The voice crackled like dried leaves.

Rick moved to get up but the old man was lightning quick and hit him repeatedly with it.

"You forgot your training? Typical!" He snorted.

Rick lay perfectly still letting his other senses expand to learn what his eyes could not.

"You are no match for Tomisurai! But you will be." The old man said.

Rick sensing his old sensei was approaching sprung into action and soon had the old man pinned by his own pole at his throat.

"Good I see not all my training has left you. I'm lucky this is only a pole huh? Had it been a warrior's weapon I would have had no head to berate you." He said.

Rick pulled the pole then gave it back as he sat on his knees then remained motionless.

"Good discipline." The old man wheezed.

Rick had pushed the pole a bit too hard into the old man throat to make his point.

"So you do not want to speak? Very well I will speak enough for the both of us." The old man cackled.

The old man clapped his hands and food was brought to him. The acolytes of the temple gazed with much wonderment at the man seated on the ground. This was the first time they had ever seen the Gaijin who was First samurai. They twittered among themselves then the old man clapped three times then they departed bowing.

"You seemed to have created a big impression on your arrival." The old man said.

Rick just looked straight ahead but subtly cocked his eyebrow at his old teacher. The old man sat down and ate as Rick sat perfectly still. Finished eating the old man let out a belch and signaled the food to be taken away. Rick would not eat this day only by night fall would he receive any nourishment.

Soon Rick was in mock battle with some of the finest members of this warrior temple. The old man started off easy with 15 acolytes. Rick defeated them all without breaking a sweat then returned to his sitting position. Next tricks were tried Rick blindfolded penetrated the trick and defeated the tricksters. It continued all through the day each time Rick would resume the sitting position. By Night fall Rick was given his nourishment of a bowl of rice and three pieces of special fish. He had to be ready. Tomisurai was going to steal the Warrior Armor held in a secret vault at the Japanese history museum. Rick would be waiting in the vault for the attempt. This time he would have a warrior's weapon not a clumsy golf club!

\\\\

Alexis was distributing the medicine and Pi was helping. The affected were slowly getting better. Finally Kevin was able to speak.

"Lex…? What day is it?" He asked. He was the first to come out of the delirium stage.

"It is Friday the 30th." Alexis said.

He looked at her she was looking ragged as it looked like she had not slept in at least 48 to 72 hours.

"6 days?" He whispered "where is Jenny?"

"The other room she is fine Kevin go back to sleep." Alexis said.

There were at least 8 people still in the delirium phase. Alexis found she could not turn away people in the building who fell ill. Lanie was still on her feet too. She blessed Rick for having the foresight to stockpile everything they needed. Her mind would wonder what was going on in the rest of the world. The TV had been playing movies once the news told of the outbreak was getting too large. It was too depressing besides the sick needed constant care.

Alexis came into her Mom's room Aunt Ellie was at her side holding her hand.

"How is she today?" Alexis asked.

"Better" the woman replied.

"That is good Kate's body is fighting off the infection." Alexis said.

Her siblings were doing just fine. Having Kate on the mend took a load off her mind.

"Any word from your Father…?" Pi asked as he massaged his girl friend's sore back and neck muscles.

"Nothing…It is as if he dropped off the face of the earth." Alexis said.

"Don't worry about him my Love as I could see he can take care of himself. He has to be out there somewhere." Pi reassured her.

She looked at her Aunt Ellie.

"Aunt Ellie go get something to eat. I'll stay with her." Alexis said as she sat down to sit with her Mom.

Kate was in a dream. In it she could see Rick being devoured by a terrible monster. She was chained to a rock with very few scraps of clothes hanging on her. As the Monster came closer and closer finally she screamed.

Alexis who had just dozed off was awakened by Kate's scream. She was awake!

"Mom… Mom it's me Alexis…Boy am I glad to see you awake." Alexis said hugging and crying tears of relief. Her Mom had broken through the delirium stage. There was no chance of her dying now.

"Alexis what is going on? I fell sick at the precinct now I'm at home in bed?" Kate asked.

"Mom it is a long story…I'll tell you that later…Lanie brought you home and you were burning up. It has been a battle but you are safe now." Alexis explained.

"Where is your Father?" Kate weakly asked.

Alexis winced when she said those words. Her Father was a sore spot.

"Oh Lex I'm so sorry I should not have asked." Kate said holding her Daughter.

All of Alexis' reserves gave out and she burst into tears. Kate held and rocked her until she fell asleep. Kate placed her in her bed as she got dressed. Alexis was ragged and needed sleep. Kate was hungry for the first time in how many days she did not know.

Coming down stairs Ellie had her back to her.

"Alexis did you check on Mrs. Ferguson yet?" Ellie said.

"No Auntie I have not." Kate said.

Ellie spun around and looked into Kate's eyes.

"You should be not down here…It is not safe for your young ones." She said.

"Relax Auntie I'm feeling much better. I am ravenous though." Kate said.

"Ok well you go back to your room and I will bring you some food." Ellie said.

"Ok Auntie it is good to see you again." Kate said.

"Yes Kate it is good to see you too. Now scoot!" Ellie said wiping her brow.

Kate grabbed a water bottle then went back up stairs. The minor exertion had made her feel weak.

"Move over Lex I'm getting back in." Kate said lying back down.

She felt her strength returning and was sitting up by the time Ellie came in with the food. It had been 4 hours then Alexis awoke with a start. Two pair of green eyes was looking at her.

"How long was I out?" Alexis yawned.

"About 4 hours I took a snooze too." Kate admitted.

"4 hours? I have to check on…" Alexis said starting to panic.

"Alexis lie down I have it covered." Ellie said. "More people are awaking up. So there is no need to constantly look after them."

"Oh that is good…" Alexis said relaxing.

"Here eat something. I've been busy in the kitchen. Since everyone was hungry after awakening." Ellie said.

Kate and Alexis shared the food prepared.

Finally the guilt was eating at Kate.

"Alexis I have something to tell you about your Father." Kate said.

Alexis looked at her Mother as Kate told her what had happened 6 days ago.

"So you see your Father is in much more danger than either of us." Kate said.

Alexis took a moment to let the knowledge sink in.

"So you say Dad is in seclusion on the Island of Honshu?" Alexis said trying to wrap her head around this news.

Kate nodded her head.

"So he would not…" Alexis started to say.

"Be affected by the Pandemic no he would not. Alexis your Father is so strong than I doubt any little thing like the flu would ever hurt him." Kate admitted.

"Yeah that sounds like Dad…And this fight is to the death?" Alexis asked.

"Apparently so…" Kate replied.

"Wow I never would have believed that my Father being the National Champion of Japan would mean he had done so much. He told me it was purely ceremonial." Alexis said.

"Yeah it was a shock to me too. Alexis you are still tired get some rest. I'm feeling much better." Kate said.

"Ok Mom. Good Night." Alexis sleepily said then rolled into Rick's spot.

Kate could not but help to wonder what was her Husband was doing now?


	93. Chapter 93

The rest of the night was getting used to being upright again. Kate finally feeling not as tired checked in with John. John answered on the first ring.

"Sgt. Det. Grobin 12th Precinct Acting Commander is speaking." He said in a very tired voice.

"John?" Kate said being a bit shaky.

"Lt…? Lt. is that really you?" John asked.

"Yeah John it is me…So report." Kate said.

"Lt. I am sad to report that we have 120 personnel in the active sick rolls." John said. "That includes all of Homicide and Robbery."

"I'm sorry to learn that John. Has anyone figured out the release point for the virus?" Kate asked.

"Chief of Police called in more personnel but we have been ignoring all Det. activities in lieu of Patrol Lt. So the answer is no. Since we don't have the personnel and the CDC seemed unconcerned on the point of origin. It is like a ghost town on the streets since CDC declared the Island of Manhattan a quarantine zone." John said.

"Tell me John what is the death totals?" Kate asked.

"CDC estimate 40,000 but they have not finished the canvas yet. There could be more. The supply of Anti viral was depleted 2 days ago." John said.

Kate was shocked that the Pandemic had killed so many in such a short time.

"So Lt. Are you well enough to take over?" John said hopefully.

"Not yet John I'm so sorry my Doctor has not cleared me to return to duty." Kate said.

"Yeah I suppose so." John said. "If there is nothing else Lt., I've got a precinct to run."

"Yeah I know you are busy…I will call you tomorrow." Kate said.

"Good night Lt. I'm glad you survived." John said hanging up.

\\\\\

Kate was startled by Alexis creeping up on her.

"Alexis Please I was not expecting you." Kate said.

"I'm so sorry Mom but I've been standing here for a few moments." Alexis said. "Was that the precinct?"

"Yeah they are on a skeleton crew. John sounded tired." Kate said glad to have someone to express all her fears.

The young ones have been strangely inactive for this time. Kate was glad since that infernal soccer game was getting tiring.

"So what is going on?" Alexis asked.

She looked better and more relaxed after getting some sleep.

"We are still in lockdown." Kate said.

"Well I heard from Gramps today." Alexis said.

Kate felt a twinge of guilt that she had not even had thought of him or his sister.

"Oh I thought cell service was still out." Kate said.

"It was but he called me out of the blue. He said the hospital went into lock down in the ICU where he was staying. He was well cared and hoped this quarantine would end soon. He wanted to speak longer but apparently there is limited service so he has to share." Alexis said.

"I see" Kate said "…Still no word from your Father?"

"No Mom he has not made contact…Mom could Dad been exposed to the virus too?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know possibly why do you ask?" Kate asked.

"Well I was thinking about how strange it was that Police officers were affected by the virus first. Then I thought why Homicide first? I mean a terrorist would poison an air supply to spread the virus. It should have affected the people at the 12th equally but it did not. So I eliminated an air vent for origin. I was busy during the time you were out but I had time to create this flow graph with Lanie's help. As you can see the times of infection comes to one conclusion. It has to be a place where you, Javi, Kevin, and Ann were at the same time. Since you were affected first possibly because you are pregnant? Then Kevin and Javi were next. However, I don't understand Lanie's immunity though" Alexis said.

"Well as a ME she has to be inoculated with Anti everything. You did too. Perhaps that is why neither of you got sick." Kate said.

"Yeah I never thought about those needle sticks while I worked there but it makes sense." Alexis said.

"Wait I bet I know the origin point. There must have been something placed in the crime scene where we all were exposed." Kate said.

"What crime scene?" Lanie asked walking up.

"The Japanese ambassador…Lanie the Ninja must had dropped the virus in that black residue." Kate said.

"That makes sense." Lanie agreed. "I need to inform the CDC to search that area."

Lanie moved away as Alexis smiled at her Mom. Kate noticed building theory with her was just like her Father. She is so like him that made her miss him just that much more.

\\\\\

Rick had been training and his sensei believed he was getting close to his optimum condition. After defeating all of the students including his sensei Rick sat in the enclosed vault just waiting for his adversary to make his appearance. Rick knew the power mad Tomisurai wanted to get the Clan's armor. Rick looked at the steel suit it was a marvel of ancient military technology. It was not bulky but protected the wearer from sword strikes. The Armor when worn properly would not restrict the body's movements either. Rick gazed into the glass enclosure as he sat motionless with his Katana at his side on the ground. He closed his eyes and expanded his sensing. Rick felt a trickle of sweat go down his forehead then follow the curve of his neck.

Rick ignored the oppressive heat. He knew it was soon before he would need to strike.

At the moment the air vent which was turned off came to life. Rick knew to hold his breath. A fixing the air tank and respirator to his face which was placed in the room a gas filtered in the room Rick waited. The Gas had an oily feel. Rick clad head to foot in a silk protective clothing knew the attack had begun.

Soon the air vent ceased. The door which had been locked started to open. Rick waited until the thieves had closed the door and the room was plunged again in total darkness when he struck. His sword first cut the air supply hoses so that they would need to suck in the gas filled room. Next he leaped upon them. Rick quietly subdued them. They were dying from their own trap. Rick paid them no mind he had a larger target.

The other 3 thieves were waiting outside the museum with the truck.

The First thief was a nervous sort who was only used to bypass security and open the locked doors sat between his two companions on the truck bench seat.

"They have been in there a very long time." He commented.

The Second thief was a burly man with arms like tree trunks. He was a former Sumo wrestler but had now been muscle for this group. He unlike the wiry nervous guy was calmly eating a banana.

"Nah, give them time the room needs to be ventilated you know. I sure would not want any of those gasses get on me." He said.

The Third one however, knew their boss…He will not be happy if they had failed to retrieve the item. They would have to go in to find out what is happening since all the video feeds were looped on themselves. There was no direct feed from the cameras.

Even if there were cameras the vault was pitch black. Their fellow thieves would not turn on any light.

Getting out of the truck they worked their way to the vault. Luckily the room was venting as they approached.

"See just like I thought they are inside waiting for the venting to finish." The second one said.

The others gave a sigh of relief then waited at the door to open after the venting was completed. The venting ended and the door stayed closed. The nervous one crept to the door and tried to listen to it. He heard nothing.

The second guy getting tired of the wait pushed him aside and pulled open the massive door.

Rick seeing the door opening pushed himself further into the shadows. He needed to wait.

Having gotten the door open they saw their compatriots. They were slumpt together in the middle of the room. Once the initial shock wore off Rick attacked. Soon all 5 were slumpt in the room. Rick left the door open as he tripped the alarm and stood outside. Rick watched from a nearby building as the National Police came and arrested all of the unconscious men then took two men out on stretchers a victim of their own trap.

Rick thought that will send a message to Tomisurai. True the day opened with big news on how a theft of a National Treasure was thwarted.

Rick's sensei came into the garden where Rick sat in quiet compose.

"So are you pleased with yourself? Of course you are National Champion. This will not end well." His sensei stormed off.


	94. Chapter 94

Tomisurai quietly sipped his tea when a visitor came to his mountain retreat. He came in 3 blacked out SUV's. The door was opened and it was the Head of the Yakuza himself Grinai Hosei the third most feared man in all of Japan. Grinai ignored the protocols and strode into where Tomisurai sat.

"Tea Gentlemen?" Tomisurai asked.

The head of the Yakuza and his bodyguards accepted and soon they were all seated at the table. Then the real reason for the meeting became apparent when Grinai spoke.

"Your quest for this worthless trinket cost me 5 good men, Tomisurai." He said.

"It might cost you 1000 I do not care I need that armor." Tomisurai said.

"What? You are mad! Mad I say!" Grinai screamed.

"What is mad is that you avoided protocol and thought your weapons would protect you." He said.

Tomisurai calmly spoke as the sounds of rapid machine gun fire permeated the room. Next was heard was men dying then silence.

The bodyguard drew their weapons and pointed at Tomisurai who was calmly still drinking his tea.

"You think your puny weapons are a match for my Ninjas…It is you who are mad…Your reliance on these things is pathetic. Be warned I have the power of life or death here and today I have spared your miserable lives. I want that armor have I made myself clear?" Tomisurai said.

"Perfectly…" Grinai said backing away from the pavilion.

Grinai was scared. He had just met the second scariest man in all of Japan and lived to tell about it. The body guards saw no trace of any gun battle in the courtyard where they knew their fellow gangsters had died. They got in the three SUV's and departed.

Tomisurai stood watching the vehicles departing.

"Fools I think we should keep an eye on the National Champion." Tomisurai said to his cousin the second of command in the Clan.

His cousin nodded then departed.

/

In the middle SUV Grinai thought.

Tomisurai was much more ruthless than the gangster had first thought. He would have to prevent the National Police from responding. Only that way would he ever find out who was preventing him from getting his prize.

\\\\\

Kate finally cleared by Lanie then the CDC doctors was walking into the 12th. It was to a standing ovation. She and her detectives had beaten the deadly flu. The 12th manpower was up to full strength. The first order of business was to help the CDC clear out all the dead bodies. It was a massive effort which brought the National Guard from 3 states and most federal agencies to bear. The president was still out of the country. Last heard from he was in Africa with his clan members. The politicians in Congress were mourning the passing all of all representatives from the Manhattan area. This made 55 seats opened in the Big Apple including both Senators from New York.

The Mayor who was in New Jersey at the time of the Attack was deeply moved. It was worse than 9/11 the day of August 28th 2013 would live in infamy. No national movement claimed responsibility for unleashing this deadly but short lived virus.

\\\\\

In Washington DC a joint session of Congress was empanelled to learn the source of the attack and discuss ways to retaliate. The first person to be heard was the New Ambassador from Japan. He stood straight as he approached the dais. He had very bad news which the Japanese Defense Ministry had learned.

The New Ambassador from Japan was deeply sorrowful as he apologized for his Nation then he informed the full Congress that the attack was designed to kill only one man… He informed them of the madman Tomisurai who had designed and released the virus in hope of killing his opponent.

The Senior Senator from Texas asked a question.

"Who was the target?" He asked.

"Honored Sirs… It was aimed at the National Champion of Japan. Richard Castle." The ambassador replied.

The Congress and the Press went wild as the Ambassador stood at the dais.

"You are telling me all this carnage was over a book author? He is not that important." The Senator said.

The rest of the assembled had burst into laughter.

The Ambassador got angry as they laughed at the National Champion.

"Silence…I would not think you so called Americans are that powerful…Richard Castle is our National Champion and will not be mocked!" He roared at the assembly.

The assembled group immediately was silent.

Then the Senate President spoke.

"I'm so sorry Ambassador we did not mean to disrespect your culture. It was hard to believe everything done to our country was over a Third Rate Book Author. Please forgive our ignorance." He said.

Mollified the Ambassador accepted the apology and left the building. Without answering the crucial question where was Richard Castle?

\\\\\

The press had inundated the building of Richard Castle after the pronouncement of the Japanese Ambassador made the front of the Congress. Kate was even bothered by them in the Precinct and they were bodily thrown out. Kate was distressed. The Japanese Ambassador had requested a meeting with his family. Extra precaution was held as the Ambassador entered the loft. He deeply bowed to the Wife, Daughter and Mother of their National Champion. He expressed his Emperor wishes for them to accompany him back to Japan. They were not safe here.

12 hours later the Family was onboard the special Japanese built supersonic plane bound for the land of the rising sun courtesy of the Emperor himself. This included both Muriel and Jim placed in a special disease free compartment of the plane. Rick's doctors were included.

The Emperor knew Tomisurai or his agents would never attack the Royal Palace. They touched down and were whisked to the Imperial Palace where a surprise awaited them.

/

Alexis was first ushered into the room where two men stood one tall and with black hair. The other stood much shorter and with salt and pepper hair.

Rick looked at his sensei. The sensei nodded then stood back.

Alexis cried out "Dad!" Then she rushed into his open arms.

"Pumpkin how and why are you here? I was summoned to be here by the Emperor." Rick said clad in the traditional kimono.

Kate was last to enter. Rick's eyes lit up as he kissed his wife.

"I was told you survived Tomisurai's attack." He said.

"I might not have if it was not for the tireless efforts of your Daughter and the foresight you had in stockpiling the medicines in the loft. Actually it was you who saved me." Kate said.

She got comfortable in the apt which the Emperor had provided. Rick sat at her side.

Kate then told the story of her Dream. It was his sacrifice in the dream which allowed her to live.

"Then I woke up" Kate said to her Husband. "Rick I know how dangerous Tomisurai is. 55,000 New Yorkers died because of his madness."

"55,000 people dead?" Rick parroted.

Rick was never told of this while in sanctuary.

"Sensei did you know of this and did not tell me?" Rick roared at the older man.

"What difference would it be? You needed to be trained. Trained you are now I did my service to the Emperor. You are ready to face him one on one now! If I had told you would you have been ready? No you would have lost concentration. Now you can hear the truth of Tomisurai's madness. It will not affect the outcome which will be your success." The old man wheezed.

Rick was taken back by the truth of his sensei's words.

"Forgive my outburst I directed my rage at the wrong target." Rick said contritely as he sat on the floor.

"Arise my best student. I knew what I was doing and I was well prepared for your anger if it got the better of you." He said.

Both Kate and Alexis looked at each other bemused as Rick and the older man both conversed in Ancient Japanese the language of the Emperor.

Rick finally ate when night fell. After seeing to his families needs he once again made love to his wife in the Emperor's gardens. As Kate slept in his arms he knew this madness must end. Tomorrow he will travel to Mt. Fuji and face him.


	95. Chapter 95

Kate awoke alone in the garden pavilion where last night they had made love under the stars surrounded by the smells of the flowers. Gathering her things she went in search of many things needed for her morning rituals. After accomplishing those she sought out anyone who could tell her where the National Champion had gone. Kate was quietly but politely rebuffed by the people assigned to watch them. Kate finally went back to the apt.

Alexis awaking heard a noise in the front room. Since the pavilion is made out of paper sound traveled quickly. She decided she had enough sleep so being curious she ventured out to see what was making that noise.

Alexis saw her Mom quite agitated pacing across the polished wooden floor. Her bare feet were causing the noise which had awoken her.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Alexis asked wrapped in a Kimono left in the room.

She noticed her Mom was quite upset and was muttering to herself. Alexis' words did not slow her Mom's pacing or her speech. Alexis watched as her Mom continued pacing.

Alexis seeing that words did not faze her then stood in her path. That did it Kate finally looked up.

"Alexis? What is wrong?" Kate immediately was concerned for the well being of her Step Daughter.

"I would like to ask you the same thing Mom." Alexis said.

"Oh right well why don't we adjourn to the garden area for more privacy?" Kate suggested.

Alexis agreed and soon they were seated at a shaded table. They were both offered coffee or tea and some curious looking pastry. Once served Kate began to speak.

"I'm glad we are safe and guests but you know me with cages." Kate began.

"Yeah you want to know and be part of whatever is going on." Alexis said as she sipped her beverage.

"Yeah" Kate agreed.

"So that is why the early morning pacing?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah well no…Maybe…I'm just frustrated…our hosts are wonderful but not too…" Kate said.

"Informative?" Alexis supplied.

"Right that is the word… informative…Alexis you are your Father's Daughter." Kate said.

"Speaking of Dad where is he this morning?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know all I know he disappeared last night while I was asleep. When I ask our hosts they do not know either…Lex it is just frustrating." Kate said.

The servant being hidden was listening to the Gaijin females talking. The National Champion was missing! He better alert Tomisurai right away.

/

Rick was looking at his Sensei it was still dark when he had left his sleeping wife. Today would be the day of Battle. He had traveled via supersonic plane to their destination. During the night the 5000 strong acolytes of the Western Temple had been transported to the field of Battle. Rick's sensei was observing them carefully. He was in the middle of reminding each and every one of them of their duties. He knew Tomisurai would not be surprised. He had spies everywhere. However, The sensei hoped that this quick appearance would not have found the Yasuki clan time to reinforce their positions.

Tomisurai had indeed expected it since he was informed last night but luck was on Rick's sensei's side the Yasuki Clan failed to prepare for war at this scale. He raged at his second of command at his failure. Tomisurai knew the only way to stave off defeat was a one on one challenge with the National Champion. His spies had informed him that the National Champion was indeed on the field of honor. Tomisurai smiled as he donned the armor. Grinai had come through. He did lose 1000 men to the assault since he prevented the National Police from exiting their police stations. He would be richly rewarded for his service.

Rick stood in his grey silk Ninja suit as the sun rose a lone figure came out of the fortress to face them. He was dressed in the Armor which Rick knew was no longer in the Vault. His Katana would be useless against his opponent but his Rage would win the day.

"As our customs…" the lone figure said as he approached. "….a war or battle can be decided two ways…"

"Come no closer lest you be filled with my acolyte's spears. Tomisurai those do pierce your armor!" Rick sensei said fearing a trick.

"Yes of course" Tomisurai said standing 100 ft away. "As I was saying you have caught me unprepared for battle. My Cousin assumed wrongly that you would wait until the night of the full moon to conduct the battle as in traditional moonlight as fitting Ninja's but I forget you are not Ninjas!"

"No we are not…We trained the National Champion… That is who we are…" Rick sensei shouted back ignoring Tomisurai's attempt to goad him.

"So as I was saying the only thing to do is to surrender the field of battle to your well prepared forces but claim the right of single combat." Tomisurai said.

Rick got into a heated discussion.

"Sensei… It is a trick. His forces are still within his safe walls while ours are unprotected in this field. I must face him. He has to pay for the crimes he has committed." Rick said.

"My student he will pay for his crimes. We have him outnumbered…Why else would he propose single combat? He knows this is his only chance for victory… Do not fall for his challenge." The old man said trying to get Rick to see reason.

It did not work. Rick strode to the field facing Tomisurai.

"Tomisurai you will pay for your crimes…I will avenge the 55,000 deaths of my countrymen. Prepare for battle!" Rick said as he closed the distance in a charge.

Tomisurai gave a grim smile as he prepared for the impact Rick's sword would do. Rick jumped in the air and brought down his sword hard on his shoulder as Tomisurai ineffectually tried to parry it. Tomisurai went down under Rick's fury and a trickle of blood was seen from under the armor. Though Rick's blow was mighty Tomisurai still stood but not for long. Tomisurai realized he was out matched he needed to flee to the mountain forest where Rick's strength could be minimized. He took a swipe at Rick's head and began to run toward the tree line.

Rick ducked the sword then began running after him. Tomisurai knew these woods well that would give him the advantage. The armor had done its purpose. He had survived the first blow. Disappearing into the woods Rick followed but slowed. He would not let Tomisurai escape he expanded his other senses then heard what he was searching the sound of Tomisurai dropping the armor. Rick circled around the location of the sound then surprised Tomisurai. Rick's attack was fluid and precise. His blade struck at the legs and cut them both. Tomisurai cried out in pain but was able to leap away. Wounded Tomisurai knew he was getting weaker as the blood was leaking from 3 wounds. None of them fatal but they were zapping his strength.

Rick smiled as he now had a blood trail. Rick slowed as he followed determinedly the prey.

Rick was surprised on the speed of his quarry. Then Rick sensed something was wrong springing up be barely avoided the trap but was grazed by the sharp spines on his arm which started to feel numb.

Poison! Rick thought.

Rick stopped and searched the container of the anti poison which his sensei had created for him. Finding the bottle Rick downed the bottle. It was working the poison had slowed…However his arm was useless lucky for him he could switch hands. Tomisurai will pay. Rick thought.

Tomisurai stopped to listen. His trap was sprung. He doubled back to gloat over the death of the National Champion. He should be gasping for air in his death throws by now Tomisurai thought.

Tomisurai was surprised to see the National Champion not dead but standing and in a stance waiting for him. Tomisurai's anger took hold then rushed him.

Rick easily parried the strike and added a strike of his own. It hit home squarely in his back. The paralyzing agent worked fast. Tomisurai was prone face first on the ground unable to move.

"So Tomisurai I seem to have a few tricks of my own. The paralyzing agent is something I made expressly for you. You see I know all about the History of your Clan. I knew your Father was the chief administrator of the Secret Bio weapon lab called Unit 731 which killed many of my country men in WWII. I know he passed those secrets to you! I knew when you attacked me in the golf area that you would try to use something from that arsenal. I wisely inoculated myself before meeting your Son…Your own Son Tomisurai you killed him! You were a fool to ever try to challenge me." Rick said. "You should have let the world think you were dead. Now you are a genocidal maniac. You will stand trial for your deeds."

"National Champion…How…How did you avoid my traps?" Tomisurai said starting to gasp for air.

"You forgot that a Champion does not only depend on sight! I guess your long hiatus and recuperation from our last encounter had you lose that knowledge?" Rick said.

"But I see a wound and your arm is at your side…How did you survive?" Tomisurai asked. "There is no known antidote for that poison."

"Not true…You think you were the first to use this natural poison? You are arrogant. The ancients knew of it and because of that knowledge an antidote was developed but was only taught to the acolytes of the Western Temple. I suppose your spies did not inform you of that huh?" Rick said. "You are finished. Tomisurai I'm still National Champion."

The sounds of sirens and a helicopter were heard in the background.

"Your criminal empire is broken too. Grinai gave you up." Rick said. "Tell me Tomisurai was it worth it?"

Tomisurai could only glare at him since the paralyzing agent had made him mute. If Rick did not administer the antidote Tomisurai would suffocate next. Rick was tempted to not but then he thought he would be on the path of corruption which claimed this former National Champion. Rick squatted down then poured the content of the vial in his mouth then clamped his mouth shut. Tomisurai could not spit it out so he swallowed it. The creeping paralysis had stopped.

The National Police Chief has appeared with his men and bowed to the National Champion then his men picked up the prone person then whisked him off to jail. He would be extradited back to the USA to stand trial.

Rick stood next to his sensei.

"It worked." Rick said.

"I knew it would… come we have a happy reunion to attend at the Emperor's request." His sensei said.

They both were placed in the Helicopter when the passenger turned to help him in.

"Dad…? Rick said questioning.

"Yeah son it is I your Father." Jackson said.

Rick noticed the same sniper rifle as he saw in Paris a few months ago.

"So Dad you were my back up?" Rick asked as the helicopter blades started to spool up.

"You think I would not be? Son I'm so proud of you…I know I would have let that SOB die from the agent. But not you my Son…You are worthy of the title you hold." Jackson said. "Let's go home Son."


	96. Chapter 96

The helicopter ride was short and Jackson disappeared into the throng of well wishers. The news of the National Champion besting the renegade was already on the news. Rick stood as he watched his Father disappear into the crowd. Rick was ushered to the Imperial Palace with his Sensei.

In the car Rick spoke.

"Sensei…Where are we going?" Rick asked.

"I thought it is clear the Imperial Palace. You are to have an audience with the Emperor on Live TV." He stated.

"The Emperor…? Sensei I am ill dressed to be ushered into his presence." Rick protested.

"Nonsense it is perfectly good battle sweat…You are fine." He said.

Rick was ushered into the chamber where he was surprised to see his family on one side and the Emperor with his on the other.

Rick walked up to the Emperor then bowed deeply. The Emperor bowed even lower then smiled.

"You are the National Champion Oh Richard Castle." He said as Rick kneeled.

The Emperor continued.

"Our Nation is grateful to you for removing the stain of dishonor our traitor had done to us. Though, we understand the political expediencies of bringing the traitor to justice in the International arena." The Emperor said as he placed the wreath of lotus blossoms around his neck.

The Emperor then stood back then bowed again. Rick was still kneeling until the Emperor had left.

Rick stood and then was crushed by first Alexis then Kate and finally Martha. The one person he wanted to see was not present. After exiting the Royal apt they entered the Garden pavilion.

"I really thought he was going to stick around this time." Rick muttered kissing his Daughter on the head.

"Who was that Daddy?" Alexis asked still hugging him.

"Oh Pumpkin…It is your Grandfather and my Dad." Rick said.

"Jackson was here?" Martha exclaimed.

"Yes Mother…He was but now…" Rick sadly said.

"Look Rick if he was here he had to be part of the extradition team on security." Kate said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right Kate. Tomisurai is a very dangerous prisoner. It would be only right to place someone just as dangerous on babysitting duty." Rick said still being disappointed that his Father was not here to celebrate.

"Rick your arm…" Kate said now noticing his limp arm.

"It is nothing…I'm beginning to get feeling in it." Rick said.

Kate cocked here eyebrow at him. Rick feeling guilty explained further.

"I was poisoned but Sensei gave me the antidote. So I'm not in any danger." Rick said trying to ally their fears.

"I see so when will you get full use?" Kate asked.

"In about a day my Sensei told me." Rick said.

He felt guilty because he could not hold his wife at night the way he wanted to do.

"Rick… Don't worry about it. Tonight is all about you. Let me help you." Kate purred.

\\\\\

The next morning Kate awoke to the gentle sounds of her Husband's beating heart and gentle breaths. They did have fun last night Kate was sore but happy. Rick just laid back and let her ministrations help him. The poor man must have been exhausted. She thought as she got out of their futon and she quickly did her morning ritual. Her stomach growled as she found herself back at the garden table with it filled with all sorts of delectable foods.

"I'd try the fish it is quite fresh." The man said stepping under the pavilion shade.

The though of fish in the morning was not appetizing to her or the kids who did somersaults.

"No thank you I'll stick with the fruit." Kate said.

The man just shrugged his shoulders

"…As you wish." He said with a smile.

Kate finally looked at him. He was tall like her husband and with a powerfully built body very much similar him too but what stood out was his brilliant blue eyes. Kate could not help but compare them to her Husband too.

"Oh where are my Manners…I must have been running with the Wolves too long. I'm not fit for proper company." He said.

Kate noticed the deprecating humor so like her Husband that she could only come to one conclusion.

"You're Rick's Father aren't you?" Kate said.

"Guilty as charged Lt. I'm Jackson Hunt. I'm pleased to meet you Daughter and those precious grandchildren you are carrying." He said holding out his powerful hand.

Kate shook it then sat back down carrying twins was hard on her back.

"Rick was a bit disappointed that you were not there in the audience when he was feted by the Emperor." Kate said.

"Well honestly…I stay to the shadows…All that TV exposure would not be good…Especially if certain people thought I was alive." He said. "So where is my Son?"

"Well I left him asleep he needed his rest." Kate said.

"Yeah I saw what he did to tire himself out…Remarkable, simply remarkable." He said.

"You saw him…in battle?" Kate asked suddenly curious.

"Yeah I was tasked as his backup…I had his back though I doubt he knew I was there." Jackson said.

"How did this occur?" Kate asked.

"Well how there is a simple answer but you are not the kind of gal which accepts the simple are you…If you were my Son would have had no interest in you." Jackson stated.

"You are right Jackson I don't accept the simple answer. So why don't you tell me the reason you are here." Kate sweetly said.

"Right well I was in Europe when I got a call from my boss to report to Washington. I was being recalled. Now I had no idea that they even knew how to contact me. I have been out of contact for at least 5 years. So I followed the instructions and I landed in my boss' office. He told me that I had been especially chosen to meet with Senator Bracken. So I was sent to meet with him. This was before we knew what was happening. The senator warmly welcomed me to his home. Before him was a picture of Tomisurai. He seemed to know he was dying. He bade me to avenge his death and others like him." Jackson said.

"So Bracken sent you to Japan?" Kate asked.

"No, that did not happen until later after the CDC had given us the virus and its identifiers. But once we learned of the virus it was too late. 55,000 infected New Yorkers had died." Jackson said.

"So what did you do next?" Kate asked.

"Well the hearings on the virus started and my Boss said I was to go to Japan on orders of the Emperor." Jackson said.

"The Emperor requested you specifically?" Kate asked.

"Well it was implied under diplomatic circles that he requested the best. I just happened to fit the description in the eyes of my supervisors who were tasked in sending an agent." Jackson said. "I would never presume to think of myself as the best."

"So you were sent to do what exactly?" Kate asked.

"To blow that animal's brain out of his head…" Jackson replied.

"I see so what changed your mind?" Kate asked.

"Well honestly I wanted to do it but my Son kept blocking the shot. So I had to wait out the battle. If Tomisurai looked like he was going to win I would have fulfilled my duty. Luckily I did not have to do it." Jackson said.

"Oh so what is next?" Kate asked.

"I'm part of the detail to escort the prisoner US for trial." Jackson said. "My plane leaves soon. I'm so sorry I will not be able to stay."

"That is a pity I'm sure Rick will be disappointed not seeing you." Kate said.

"It was good to meet you Katherine…Please take care of my Son." Jackson said rising.

Jackson kissed her on the cheek then exited.

Rick walked up silently behind her.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Rick said.

"Rick you startled me!" Kate jumped at the sound of his voice.

Rick wrapped his arms around her expanding waist.

"See I told you I would be better in the morning!" Rick said as their lips met.

"Uh huh" was all Kate could say.

"Let's have breakfast" Rick suggested. "I seem to have a very large appetite.

"Rick what about your regiment?" Kate asked.

What only eating at night? That was when I was training for battle…Do you see any worthy opponent I need to vanquish around here? Rick asked.

Kate shook her head no.

"Good so I'm starving they sure don't feed you much during training I have much to make up." Rick said piling his plate high.

Soon Rick was sated and talk turned to the future.

"So Rick how long are you going to be this National Champion?" Kate asked.

"Not much longer. I've told my Sensei this was my last battle. He will inform the Emperor of my decision to retire permanently." Rick said.

"So what happens after that?" Kate asked.

"Well I guess I will be testifying at Tomisurai's trial. I suppose you will be too. That means we need to leave Japan soon." Rick said.

"Yeah I suppose so but it was nice being here in the Imperial Garden…I suppose you are right I have a precinct to run." Kate said.

"Yes you do…Also was there not a doctor's appointment?" Rick said.

"Why Mr. Castle I do recall having one this week." Kate said as she kissed him.

Soon Kate had gotten the family together then said so long to the land of the Rising Sun.


	97. Chapter 97

Rick was glad to be home. It seemed to him he had been gone way too long. He was even glad to see Pi which to him was an accomplishment even though the first thing that man did was rummage in the refrigerator for something to eat.

Muriel and James were recovering well. They no longer needed to be in isolation. So they were recovering at the Storm Front the Hampton house. So it was only Rick, Kate, Alexis and Pi in the loft at the moment. Kate had to check in.

"Hey Lt. I saw you on TV. So you were in Japan? How was it?" John asked.

"John it was a trying time but the Emperor made all amenities available to us. The Garden at the Imperial Palace was magnificent." Kate said. "So how is the clean up going?"

"Well Lt. It is going slow…The Cleanup has uncovered many gruesome pockets where everyone in the area died. There has been an efficient way of removing and containing the dead. 9/11 gave us some lessons in how to deal with this outbreak." John sadly said.

"What's about the 12th? Were there any fatalities here?" Kate asked with trepidations.

"No Lt. The precinct was spared anyone dying. I think it had to do with the quick thinking of our ME and the availability to anti virals which turned the corner for us. I am still wondering how the ME was so quick. The NYC store of virals was in NH for storage. There was no way those could have gotten used in time. I mean she was inoculating people on the first day." John said.

"I have an idea where she got those supplies." Kate said. "So anything else to report…?"

"Well violent crime is down. I guess those with a criminal bent were affected the worse." John said.

"Well John you have done a great job while I was away but I will be back tomorrow." Kate said.

"Yea praise the saints for that." John said looking upward.

"I will put you in for a commendation and a two week vacation and courtesy of my Husband where would you like to go?" Kate asked.

"Well I heard the Caribbean is nice." John said.

"Ok John you think on that and tell me tomorrow." Kate said.

"Yes Lt. I'm glad you are back." John said.

\\\\\

Rick had ordered dinner from the Italian place and he heard a knock at the door.

Rick wondered who that could be? He opened the door and there was the Mayor and Mrs. Mayor. The Guys from the 12th and their wives and trailing the back was Rick's poker buddies.

"Wow! Guys I'm impressed." Rick said as everyone was ushered in.

Kate walked down the stairs.

"Rick was that the Italian place I'm starved….Oh Lanie!" Kate said as her best friend grabbed her around the waist.

"Oh girl I was so worried you had disappeared then I see you on TV in Japan! You have to tell me all about it." Lanie said. "I have some news of my own too."

Just then the doorbell rang. Kate extricated herself from Lanie's strong grip to answer. This time it was the delivery person. Kate paid him then she sat down in the kitchen as Alexis and Pi showed up for their portions.

"Oh Hi Lanie what are you doing here?" Alexis said getting silverware and plates.

"Hey to you too Alexis I heard you had quite an adventure?" Lanie said. "I am so sorry to barge in but we could not wait. If we knew you where flying in we would have met you at the airport."

"That ok so tell me about your news first Lanie." Kate said as her stomach rumbled. "Oops I need to feed the demon spawns. So sorry to eat in from of you but pregnant woman you know."

"Kate Alexis I've been appointed to Congress! Little old me is a Congresswoman!" Lanie said.

"Well Congratulations Lanie I know you will do the country proud." Kate said in between bites.

Alexis and Kate then relate to the rest of the ladies all what had happened and how gracious their hosts were. In the other room Rick was congratulated then the more serious reason for the impromptu get together.

Bob spoke first.

"Rick we have a crisis in government. The plague killed off both of our Senators. The Governor wants to appoint me as one and you as the other. What do you say Ricky it is for your country?" Bob said.

"Politics…? Bob you have to be joking…I know nothing about Politics! I mean Chris does most of my decisions for me." Rick said.

"Yes he would be a formidable Chief of Staff." Bob agreed. "Ricky you are world famous as the man who single handedly captured the madman. I think you should reconsider National Hero."

"But that means relocating to DC…I can not do that to Kate…I mean she is going to give birth and she has the 12th to run…I feel I would be letting her down by abandoning her at this critical time." Rick said.

"Ricky we don't need your decision right away but the Congressmen…and I would…" Bob said.

"Wait Congressmen…?" Rick said.

"Yeah Ricky we are appointed as Congressmen. Even your ME has been drafted." Patterson said.

What you too…? Rick said.

"Bro…we lost 55 congressmen. The Governor chose the best people." Espo said. "Since we live in different parts of the city we know what is needed in our area."

"Say Castle the Governor still has a few slots to fill can you think of anyone who might fit?" Ryan said.

"Maybe but guys you have given me much to discuss now let's get this party started!" Rick said bringing out the good stuff.

\\\\\

Rick and Kate said goodbye to their friends then closed the loft door.

Rick was tired as they headed up the stairs to get undressed and ready for bed.

"Can you believe it?" Kate said.

"Believe what?" Rick said while brushing his teeth.

"Our friends all appointed to Congress." Kate said.

"Yeah that was something else…Kate I'm serious here…I've been asked to take Bracken's seat." Rick said.

"What… That is amazing Senator Castle." Kate said.

"So you have no concerns about me taking it?" Rick asked.

"No honey you are needed in this time of crisis. You are a National Hero! You could be President next." Kate said.

Wait Kate you sure about this…what about you and the 12th? Rick asked.

"Rick I love you…I don't need the 12th only you. Wherever you go I'll be right there at your side." Kate said kissing him.

"I love you too Kate Always." Rick replied.

They broke off the kiss on lack of oxygen.

"Besides maybe I'll run for your seat once you become President." Kate said.

"Ok Kate you have convinced me…Tomorrow I will inform the Governor that I will accept the position." Rick said.

"That is good Senator…Make love to me your Honor." Kate purred.

"Oh Mrs. Castle I will." Rick said making sweet love to his bride.


	98. Chapter 98

Rick and Kate awoke the next morning invigorated. Rick along with Kate did their morning run. Alexis and Pi were along too.

"So Daddy is it true you will be sworn in as a Senator today?" Alexis asked.

"Yes Pumpkin…We talked it over and I will need to heed my countries call to duty." Rick said.

"Gee Castle you are beginning to sound as one of those long winded windbags…You'll fit right in!" Kate teased.

"So I need to call you Senator Castle now Sir?" Pi quipped.

"Sir…? Sir…I like the sound of that…You may call me Sir Pi!" Rick said with a kidding voice.

"Yes Sir!" Pi said mocking him.

"Rick just forget ever having your way with me again…I will not feed your massive ego by calling you Sir!" Kate warned after she rolled her eyes.

"That is ok Mom he would not expect you to do it…Heck I think he did not expect Pi to do it either." Alexis laughed.

"You know Pi a Senator's office will need someone with your street smarts as a Legal investigator." Rick said.

"Wait Dad you are not seriously offering my Boyfriend a job…Are you?" Alexis said.

"Well you tell me why not? He and I worked well in LA. We solved that mystery however the bigger mystery is why he does not gain any weight! Where does he store it all in his socks?" Rick said.

"Rick" Kate said rolling her eyes again "…I think that is one mystery you will never be able to solve!"

"Right Kate" Rick said as they finished their run. After cleaning up Kate exited to the precinct. Officer Garcia was waiting at the door when they came in.

"Good to see you Garcia." Kate said.

"Likewise Lt…It is a good day to be alive! Fall is coming soon look the leaves are turning color." Garcia said.

"Right well just keep your eyes on the road." Kate warned.

"Yes Lt." Garcia said.

Lt. Castle returned to the precinct to another standing ovation.

"Thank you for all the well wishes…We have a new crew to break in so John would you do the honors. I need to see each Detective in my office ok?" Kate said.

"Right Lt." John said.

"You heard the Acting Captain Rosenberg front and center." John said.

"Hello Lt." Arthur C Rosenberg said 12 year veteran from the 54th.

He had just transferred in.

"At ease Rosenberg…" Kate said reading over his file.

He visibly relaxed.

"So why did you want to leave the 54th? Was Brooklyn too small for you?" Kate asked.

"Well No Lt…Permission to speak freely." He asked.

"Permission granted." Kate said.

"I was in Robbery at the 54th then the Narco unit. I've always wanted Homicide but I was pigeonholed at the 54th. Then my good friend Congressman Esposito told me to try for his old position…Captain Gates approved my transfer." He said.

"So you will be replacing Espo? Those are mighty big shoes to fill." Kate said.

"Yes Lt. I will do my best." He said.

"Ok Rosenberg you will be with Karpowski's team for now. They have the night shift so get out of here and report to her." Kate said.

"Yes Lt." He said spinning around then moving fast as he could to get his things and leave.

"Ann come in here please." Kate said.

Ann Hastings still had not changed her name. I had been over 3 months since the wedding and Kate wanted to know why.

"Lt. you wanted to see me?' Ann asked.

"Ann I just want to touch base…You are now the senior member of your squad…How are you doing?"

"Well Lt…" Ann said.

"Ann we are friends here." Kate said.

Ok Kate Ann smiled. "I'm doing well Paul is recovering also. It was mighty nice for your Husband to buy us a place in one of his nicer buildings. It came as a surprise when the nurses started knocking on everyone's door."

Kate had to smile. Ann and Paul were given as a wedding present a new apt in one of Castle's numerous buildings. One of the benefits was of Rick's paranoia of the ending of the world that each building had a medical staff and access to all the necessary equipment.

"Well I see you have not changed your name with HR. Is there a reason?" Kate asked.

"Well not exactly Kate…I intend on doing so but lately we have been swamped with first homicides then the Plague. I will get it done this week." She said.

"Ok Ann you come to me or John if you have any problems." Kate said.

"Sure Lt." Ann said as she left.

Kate spent the rest of the day getting to know her new personnel. After Lunch she was surprised to see Rick sitting in her chair. There were Secret Service agents flanking him.

"Honey" he said rising up to kiss her.

"So it was official?" Kate said eying his protection.

"Yep it is all done…Alexis took pictures…I'm so sorry you had to miss it." Rick said.

"Whoa talk about missing something we need to get going." Kate said.

"Yes there is that Dr. Appointment." Rick said. "…After you Mrs. Castle."

"Hey Mr. Senator if you are going to run for President I'll vote for ya!" A lone voice came out from Sgt Grobin's office.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence John!" Rick quipped "but I must be going."

/

Kate and Rick were whisked to the Dr. Office which was cleared by the Secret Service before they entered.

"Good Afternoon Senator Mrs. Castle. Say if you run for the top office I'll support you!" Sue the receptionist said.

"Thank Sue." Rick said.

They were ushered in to the examination room. Their Doctor appeared.

So Mr er Senator and Mrs. Castle we are here for the 30 week checkup correct? The Dr. said.

"Yes I think so…" Kate said.

"Good well…Are you having any discomfort or other problems?" The Dr. Asked.

"No I'm good I get back aches but I'm having twins it is expected." Kate said.

"She gets swollen ankles too Dr." Rick pointed out.

"Retaining a bit of fluid is normal but if it concerns you we will monitor…So let's see the kids." The Dr. said as she moved the wand across Kate's swollen body. "Here we go well look at this fine boy. I estimate him to be 3 pounds. Kate you have a possible linebacker in his future."

Kate smiled as she looked entranced at the picture of her Son.

"Ok Next up was the shy one… Well She is not shy anymore." The Dr. said as she kicked her brother.

"Evelyn…Calm down!" Kate ordered and as they watched the young one stopped kicking.

Rick was delighted.

"Eve huh that was not even on the list. So when did you start giving her a name?" Rick asked.

"Well I was having a terrible time in Japan and one of the Japanese female attendants said to name the child and talk to her. She could hear she said and would respond to her name." Kate said. "So one extra uncomfortable night I did so and the name Evelyn came out when I was so frustrated by your demon spawns. She responded by immediately quieting down."

"So what is the boy's name?" Rick asked.

"Samuel." Kate replied.

"Wow another good name." Rick said.

"Well Rick you get in on the naming too. I just gave them their first names…You have the honor to give them their middle names." Kate said.

"On that case I think in honor of their grand parents. I say Evelyn will be Johanna after your mother and Samuel will be James after their Grandfather." Rick said.

"Oh Rick… that is so beautiful." Kate said kissing him.

"Well we are finished here so I will see you in about 8 weeks." The Dr. said. "And Senator if you run for President you have my vote!"

"Thanks Doc" Rick said escorting his very pregnant wife out of the building.

/

Rick called a meeting of all the newly appointed Congressmen and Senators.

"I'm glad you all came. If you do not know me…I'm Richard Castle… Now I want to discuss with you all about ignoring party labels. As our founder George Washington said Parties will be the death of us all. I agree with him. I want you all pledge to do your voting only by what is good for the city and country I love. Washington will try to tempt you…Don't you let it. Let's make a pack that we will not see any lobbyist and the first thing we do is impeach this President for so many crimes and impeach all of his czars and cabinet too! They are all crooks and have to go!" Rick said. "We need to put the American people first not somebody in the Middle East."

The group roared with approval. Rick continued.

"Now if we vote as a block. This is the New York Block. We can not afford to keep this fiat money system going. So I propose that we Audit the Federal Reserve! They are a private Cartel of Banks and they have been without control for way too long! Who is with me?" Rick yelled.

"WE ARE!" They replied back.

"Good now we need to stop these stupid regulations. Congress has not done it's job it is high time it does!" Rick said. "Every EO by this administration will be under scrutiny. If they are against the Constitution we will say so! The Authoritarians will not push us into war!"

"NO WAR!" The crowd chanted.

Rick stood down and was accosted by his new chief of staff.

"Well Senator I think you have the people's attention." Chris said.


	99. Chapter 99

Rick came home after the rally feeling good. Chris had informed him that he was schedule for an appearance at one Freedom Plaza. Rick sought the seclusion of his office. Kate was a bit concerned.

"Hey Castle are you ok?" Kate asked as her Husband was again looking at the picture in the park with him with 5 year old Alexis.

"Rick?" Kate softly asked.

"Oh Hi" Rick sheepishly said.

"Rick what is going on? Does that picture have something to do with whatever is bothering you?" Kate asked as she sat on the couch waiting for her Husband's reply.

"Yeah it does…Kate this picture was taken on 9/11/01. That was 12 years ago. That was before the rumbling and the horror of that day. Kate I have to give a speech tomorrow. I guess I was looking at this picture to remind me how innocent everything was before the Name Al Qaeda was known or the evils of a twisted individual named Osama Bin Laden." Rick said.

"I don't think you've ever told me your 9/11 story." Kate said curled on the couch.

"Well like many New Yorkers I did lose some dear friends but not where you expect." Rick said.

"Oh they were not killed when the towers came down?" Kate asked.

Rick shook his head no.

"So how did they die?" Kate asked.

"Well one died smashing into the Pentagon. The other was in the field in Pennsylvania." Rick said.

"Yeah… but none in the tower collapse?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I knew no one in the towers or even the Fire Fighters who came to rescue but were crushed under tons of debris." Rick said.

"Well you said this picture was taken in the park. Why were you there so early?" Kate asked.

"Well Meredith had promised Alexis on the day before that she would be seeing her on the 10th. She had gotten Alexis all excited for 3 weeks prior she called and reminded her that on the 10th she and Alexis would be together. However…" Rick said.

"She did not show…" Kate supplied.

"Ah Kate you know my ex wife number 1 so well. Alexis was crushed when I told her the news late at night. I promised her that we would go to Central Park and feed the Ducks." Rick chuckled recalling how Alexis' tears dried up. "She was really on the feeding of the Ducks kick. Of course that was cured later when I got goosed by a Goose. She never wanted to feed the Ducks after that."

Kate chuckled she could imagine Alexis being so bright and eager to feed Ducks.

"So again why so early?" Kate asked.

"Well on the morning of the 11th she got me up at 6 and I made her breakfast. During breakfast she could not stop talking about the individual Ducks she met 3 weeks earlier. She even made me toast a whole loaf of bread." Rick said.

Kate watched her Husband's eyes light up remembering how happy his little girl was.

"So she could not stop cajoling me so finally about 7AM I told he to get her coat and armed with the toasted bread we caught a cab and got to the Park about a Quarter to Eight. She literally dragged me to the Duck pond. So we spent the next hour feeding Ducks. As we were leaving I got someone to snap this photo. Then the Jets were heard. Kate they were very low. I knew something was up and I called Mother in CA at the time. She informed me what was being reported on the news. I gathered up Alexis then looking south where our apt was a big dust cloud was moving north slowly. We caught a cab and took refuge in a 5 star hotel. I shielded Alexis from the news. We just made a blanket fort and stayed there for the next week. Alexis was happy that we were camping in the Hotel room." Rick said.

"That was very amazing Rick. You were such a good Dad keeping all this ugliness away from her." Kate said. "My story was a bit different. I was still at NYU. I was going to go to the academy in Dec. So I was studying for a Physics exam. I was called away to retrieve my Father. He as usual in that time was falling down drunk at the local Bar. This was in a small area on Staten Island. So I was on the ferry to Staten Island and was just about to the Island when the ground shook then a Jet being very low to the ground passed over head looking back across the waters you could see black smoke rising to the morning air. I did not know it yet but that plane had hit the North Tower. After we disembarked a second Jet was heard and another plume appeared. I was concerned but my Father needed me so as a typical New Yorker I ignored the smoke and found my Father passed out in a puddle of his own Vomit. I cleaned him up and put him to bed. I did not even bother with the TV. I had no idea what had happened until I tried to get back to my Dorm. The Ferry was closed to traffic to Manhattan. So disappointed I turned around to go back to my Father's house. It had been an exhausting day so I curled up on the couch then fell asleep. That was my 9/11 experience." Kate said.

"Yeah…Kate it was good you were concerned about your Father. Neither one of our experiences will help me relate to the anger or despair others experienced. We were the lucky ones who did not have to hear the heart wrenching sound of a love one leaving a voice message for the last time. Or the people who walked 100 blocks to get out of the dust cloud. Or those who were placing posters of missing people." Rick said." I have no idea what to place in this speech. Since, I was not affected personally nor anyone I knew at the time was affected. We were blessed."

Kate looked at him anticipating for him to continue.

"How could I say my story to people much more affected by that day than I?" Rick asked.

"Rick not everyone lost someone on that day. It is a fact that a little under 3000 were killed on that day. There are 15 million people in the NYC area. Not every one was affected. That does not mean you can not be empathetic to those who did suffer." Kate said.

She rose then kissed him.

"You'll figure something out…You always do." Kate said leaving the room.

Rick stared at the door she had just left. Slowly he placed the laptop down. He decided that a prepared speech would not do. He would wing it. He followed his wife to bed. Rick felt better on his decision.

\\\\\

The speechs were to be held at the exact time of the first hit. Senator Weldon was up first. His speech was well received. Then one by one Congressmen, One Fire Fighter from NYFD spoke. Then a speaker from NYPD described the day. Finally Rick was introduced as the last speaker.

Rick stood up and spoke from the heart.

"My friends, fellow citizens of New York and the Country welcome to this 12th anniversary of the day the world changed. We did not know it at the time but in the weeks and months following this event it became apparent. We learned that this event could have been prevented if politicians had listened to the experts on Terrorism. They had too much of a Normal Bias to believe their reports. Luckily, this type of event has not repeated. But I can stand here and tell you for a fact there had been many attempts to duplicate this event none have succeeded until recently." Rick said.

"I was a target of terrorism, the callous disregard for human life and misery was quite apparent on how he had no concern of the unintended victims of that released virus. We grieve for those who lost love ones in this most recent attack and the one prior. Those evil doers will be brought to American Justice. We can thank the dedicated people who keep us safe. People like the previous Speaker from NYPD or others from our various Federal Agencies." Rick said.

Rick let the crowd clap politely before he continued.

"My experience on this fateful day was unlike most. I did not have to vary my routine that much as I shielded my 5 year old Daughter from the ugliness of this world. It was when the words Terrorism, Al Qaeda and Osama Bin Laden were placed in our lexicon. These words were unheard by the rest of us before this event. Now they are commonplace. Another effect of 9/11 was the unreasonable searches of people not related to Terrorism. This is an affront to our God given rights to be secure in our property, papers and ourselves from unauthorized searches. Our Founders had it right. Giving up our freedoms for security is not the way to go. God given Freedoms are the most precious of all our gifts. It allows us to be Americans. The Bin Laden's of the world hate those ideas. They are Authoritarians. We will never let the Authoritarians win. Freedom will prevail. The bravery of the first responders showed how that worked. The volunteers for the clean up showed how that works too. The sorrow turned to resolve. We need to be wary of those who want to force us into war." Rick said.

"The word Al Qaeda has been used to frighten us. Well we are Americans and we will not be frightened! Nor should we support those who support those ideas Al Qaeda represent. We will not fund Al Qaeda's aims! This President has been doing just that! He believes that the American People will forget another attack on the anniversary of 9/11 but this one was in a foreign land and 4 brave Americans were overwhelmed by Al Qaeda forces in Libya. We need a full accounting from all senior officials on what they were doing and why there was no support given. These brave souls died so their countrymen to escape certain death but yet we have not seen any testimony of those rescued souls. This administration has prevented them from speaking the truth. I ask now Why? We need no we demand a full accounting from this administration." Rick said.

"I close by commending all those who suffered and continue to suffer due to the events of this day and that of August 28th. But listen to this, Authoritarians around the world. We will not suffer needlessly again! Thank you for all attending and my God bless you all." Rick said.

\\\\\

The press was aghast on how the Senior Senator of New York comported himself as a TEA partier. How he dared to quote the 4th Amendment. They criticized how he attacked the Administration. The text of the speech was taking out of context. However, that speech also hit a nerve in the American People.

When Rick returned home Alexis met him at the door.

"Great Speech Dad I'm not sure what you wanted accomplish but the phone here has been ringing off the hook. Mom had to retreat to the Precinct to get away from it all." Alexis said.

"Really Pumpkin I just spoke from the heart." Rick admitted.

"Well your speech from the heart has hit a nerve. There are numerous requests for an interview." Alexis said.

Rick entered his office. Chris was there and so was Paula.

"So guys what is going on?" Rick asked wondering why they were here at the loft.

"Well Senator. You have gotten texts from about 40 other senators and 155 representatives all in support of your speech." Chris said.

"Great Paula set up meetings with each one. When Congress reconvenes there will be something very new to show the American People." Rick said.

"Ok Ricky I thought I was busy before you'd entered politics." Paula said.

"Be advised Rick these Authoritarians play hardball." Chris said.

/

Later that day Rick was relaxing with Kate on the couch with the news channel on.

"_In an unprecedented turn of events 45 senators have renounced their party affiliations._" The News person reported "_and also 255 representatives had done the same._"

"_When this new Congress convenes what is going to happen to party loyalty?_" The talking head asked his guest.

"_Well we can chalk this up to only one Man the Senior Senator from New York. Here is a clip from a meeting of a group of Senators and Representatives from New York._" He said.

"_George Washington has it right Political Parties will be the death of us all. We pledge now to be unaligned. We will be part of no party! We will vote our consciences and reject any lobbyist._" TV Rick said.

"_Obviously…This is a new phase in political order in the USA. The Senior Senator from New York is best known as the man who tracked down and captured the madman Tomisurai who released a deadly flu virus which killed his predecessor The Late Senator William Bracken and 55,000 others._" The talking head said.

Rick turned to his wife.

"Well I guess I got their attention." Rick said.

"Yes…You certainly did." Kate said kissing her Husband. "Let's go to bed Senator Castle!"

"I'm right behind you Mrs. Castle!" Rick said as they rushed up the stairs and squeals of joy were heard from behind their bedroom door.

\\\\\

In a backroom of a board for a major Metro Bank another person was watching the same broadcast.

"Fool he will soon learn the power of the NWO." He cackled.

His eyes danced as he thought of the mayhem he will be bringing. Reaching for his phone then calling a number.

"Yes the Senior Senator from New York must die! Make it happen!" He said into the phone receiver then hung up.


	100. Chapter 100

Rick's days were filled with trying to find a good place in the DC area. He finally settled on an Estate similar to Storm Front in rural Northern Virginia. It was a fluke because the architect who designed Storm Front also designed this place which Rick designated Shadow Land. It was a sprawling estate with much room for the kids and a formal banquet hall for entertaining guests. Rick was going to go visit it. One other feature it had its own runway and Helipad. So Rick could fly in unobserved. The security would have to be beefed up but that was not much in the scheme of things.

Kate was busy at the precinct. She was performing her duties flawlessly. She was getting to like not having to get out in the cold mornings. The idea of waking next to her Husband each morning was very appealing. Kate sat at her desk working on the Precinct's budget and revamping of the Detectives tests. Yes that assignment had not gone away. Kate just wedged it in whenever she had the chance. One of her duties she liked was to be visible to the normal Officers in the pool. She would waddle down to the squad room and all the Officers would show her the most respect by rising. She was a very hands on Captain she listened and tried to provide solutions to the problems facing her officers.

Kate had just gotten back from the review of the troops and had settled in her chair when a phone call came in. It was from Rick.

"Hey Honey guess where I am?" Rick chortled with his little boy glee.

Kate could not help but put a soften face and smile to her voice as she responded.

"I don't know Castle where are you?" Kate said.

"I'm riding a Horse! Do you think Evelyn would want a pony?" Rick said.

Kate could not help but laugh.

"She is not even born yet but you want to get her a pony? Castle why not wait until she is at least old enough for her to appreciate the gift OK?" Kate said laughing at her rambunctious Husband.

"Well OK do you want a Pony?" Rick said changing tactics.

"No Rick I certainly don't want a Pony. What would I do with one? Just feed it? I could certainly not ride the beast." Kate said.

Her Husband sometimes said the most absurdist things.

"Ok then no Pony" Rick said lightly sad.

He really wanted to get her a Pony.

"So Rick why are you riding a horse?" Kate asked. "…And where are you riding it?"

"I'm checking out Shadow Land." Rick said. "I like it but you have to come and see it first. I certainly would not like to get something you would not like." Rick said.

Shadow Land? Kate asked.

"Oh that is right you don't know. Shadow Land is the sister estate for breeding Horses of Storm Front. I still have this option to complete the sale since Storm Front was a package deal. I just arranged to delay the purchase but the previous owner wants to complete the deal." Rick said. "It would be a perfect place to raise kids."

"I see well don't wait on the deal on my behalf…I can tell you want it so close the deal. I can live anywhere as long as I'm next to you." Kate said.

"Do you really mean it Kate?" Rick said excitedly.

"Yeah Rick sign and close…this weekend you can take the whole family to see the estate…You say they breed horses there too?" Kate asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah that is in a separate part of the estate there is about 110 horses boarded here. None of them are part of the Estate though. They are other peoples." Rick explained.

"So you want to be Like George Washington a gentleman farmer? So this is your Montebello?" Kate asked.

"Well I guess the comparison would not be too far fetched." Rick said.

Kate knew how Rick loved the Founding Fathers and had a keen eye on Early American history. Kate let him indulge on his whims as long as they were completely harmless.

"Ok Rick have fun I have to get back to what I'm doing which is running this precinct!" Kate said.

"Yeah but that is not for much longer…Your Maternity leave is beginning next week Monday." Rick pointed out.

"Well that is even more a reason I get all this accomplished before it occurs. Bye Rick I love you but right now you're a distraction." Kate said.

"Always Kate" Rick said hanging up the phone.

\\\\\

Rick turned to the owner.

"Let's make this official. Where do I sign?" Rick said.

\\\\\

Alexis was already in the house and marveled how alike the two houses were. Rick came up beside her.

"Well Pumpkin what do you think?" Rick asked.

"Daddy I love it. It is so much like the house in the Hamptons though a bit bigger. You and Mom will have fun entertaining in this great hall. I have to go back to school this week." She said.

"So you are staying in the Dorm again?" Rick asked.

"No with you as a Senator I would not want to inflict the SS on the rest of my Dorm mates. I guess I will hold down the loft. That is if you want me to be there." Alexis said.

"Alexis anywhere I have property you are most welcome to stay and Hate I'm saying this that includes Pi." Rick said.

"Oh Daddy you're the Greatest" Alexis said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Careful Pumpkin watch it You could have squeezed too hard." Rick admonished.

"S…Sorry Daddy I'm still trying to get used to this strength." Alexis apologized.

"Yeah it is something huh? I think you got a double dose of it though." Rick said.

"Dad why do you say that?" Alexis asked kind of curious.

"Well remember that man that came to the loft after we got back from Portland?" Rick asked.

"Which one there was so much going on right after you and Mom came home." Alexis said.

"He was the strange little guy…" Rick started to say.

"Who spoke with a German accent? Yeah I remember him." Alexis supplied "What about him?"

"Well he was a Royal Biographer. Sort of like you doing your genealogy." Rick said.

"Really so are we royals too?" Alexis asked keenly interested in her Family history.

"No Pumpkin not even close but our families were the lord protectors of the Royals though." Rick said.

"So why are they interested in us?" Alexis asked.

"Well we have some unusual traits in our family and those traits were of an interest to the royals. So they kept track of our lineage." Rick said.

"You mean like my super strength and hearing?" Alexis said.

"So that is how you knew everything! I only have that when I'm angry." Rick said.

"So Sorry Dad…" Alexis said.

"Right anyway somehow they lost track through the years of our family and was doing a revisement to their records." Rick said. "It looks like not only you got it from my side but from Meredith's side too."

"Really…? That is interesting." Alexis said.

"I guess you got much more than we bargained for in your birth Mother Pumpkin." Rick said laughing. "I always wondered about my pairing with her."

Alexis laughed.

"Well the deed is completed here. Let's get back to the City. I have something to surprise your Mom." Rick said exiting out of the house and to the awaiting plane flanked by SS agents.

On the plane back Rick tried to get the SS guy to talk about themselves. He was keenly interested in his guys as Rick now called them. The SS agents were pleasantly surprised to be included in many Family activities. They were hardened veterans of the political arena but to see someone that did not indulge in any vices and was genuinely friendly was something totally new in their world. They were on a rotational basis but each guy would compare their detail with others.

It seemed soon Senator Castle detail was greatly sought out and were even more popular than the President's detail. Most SS talked to Rick and told him of how they despise that man but duty is duty. Rick commiserated with them over a beer at the Old Haunt which has quickly become the place in New York for all Law Enforcement types. It was not unusual to see Congressmen, Secret Service, FBI and Homeland Security Agents along with the rank and file of NYPD and several outlying Sheriff depts at the bar. The one thing these people had in common was a deep love for the Senator and his family. Woe to the person who dared to hurt any of them.

Another factor was New Yorkers when asked about their new Senator were to a person they knew of only Senator Castle. The other guy they did not know. Then asked if they approved of him and his agenda it was almost unanimous that they did. This popularity troubled the Man watch the screen. He wanted the Senator dead but that had not happened. Every time an assassin was sent it was thwarted by someone recognizing the threat. Or the security was too tight. It seems like there was no chance to get a mole inside either. The man was too well liked by the military where they usually get their assassins to the Mob who has proclaimed he was under their protection too. Rick was totally untouchable and it frustrated the Man who wanted him gone completely.

The media tried to do hatchet jobs on the Senator but found that their advertisers were defecting in droves. The popularity of those personalities dropped too. The bad press which was a staple of the NWO's power just did not work on him. Every time it was tried his popularity soared. There was now a push to make the Senior Senator from New York the President Pro Tem of the Senate when it reconvened in October. There was fresh consternation in the Political parties. Senator from Nevada was talking to his cohort the Senator from Ky.

"Mitch I've had 7 more defections this week!" The senior Senator from Nevada said.

"You think that is bad I just had my whip and leaders defect. There are no more Republicans in the Senate. I have resigned too." Mitch said.

"What not you too…? How can we do the Senate's business without parties?" Reid wailed.

"I do not know but I do know one thing Reid it is not business as usual. I suggest you try to get on the Senior Senator's of New York good side. He is the power in Washington now." Mitch said hanging up the phone.

\\\\\

Rick was watching TV with his wife. The TV news channel has been on.

"_And this breaking news the unaligned group has claimed another victory today. The leading Republicans in the Senate have resigned from the Republican Party. That leaves the Senior Senator from Nevada and 7 other Democrats who have some sort of Party affiliation. Everyone is now looking to the Senior Senator of New York for leadership. I hope he is as good as everyone hopes._" The announcer said.

"Nope he's better" Kate said snuggling and kissing her Husband.

"_In other news the polling by Reuters of the American People has Congress approval rates at 45% and climbing._" The TV man said.

"So Mr. Castle I heard from Alexis you have some sort of surprise?" Kate asked.

"Yeah hold out your arm and close your eyes and no peeking!" Rick said climbing off the couch to his office.

Kate held out her arm and waited.

"Come on Rick please hurry up." Kate said.

"You sure you are not peeking?" Rick said.

"I'm sure Rick hurry up!" Kate said as she felt something clasped around her wrist.

"Ok Kate open them." Rick said with a huge smile.

Kate looked there was a multi stone and colored charm bracelet encircling her wrist.

"Oh My Rick it is beautiful. I love the multicolors." Kate said.

"I had is made just for you. I thought at first diamonds but those are too common place and certainly not extraordinary like you. But I did place two pink ones on the chain. So do you like it?" Rick asked hopping up and down being so excited.

"Rick I love it…" Kate said kissing her Husband.


	101. Chapter 101

Rick awoke in the tangle of sheets and a much sedated Kate on his chest. He thought back on how the night progressed from the Couch to the Kitchen to the Jacuzzi to the Roof Garden then finally Shower and Bed. There was much pent up energy which they both needed dissipating. Rick smiled and felt his muscles sort of being tight. He has been ignoring his routine for the past few days. It has been almost a week when he stood before the Chief Justice of the New York Supreme Court to recite the Pledge as George Washington did. Rick chose the exact location of Washington's swearing in lucky for him that this location was not in the middle of a busy Manhattan street. Much has changed since old George's time in the Big Apple.

Rick gently moved a sleeping Kate off him then noticed the Date. Sept 13, 2013. Oh no it is Friday the thirteenth! Rick normally would not have been concerned on any other day but Triskaidekaphobia was something which he religiously upheld. Rick crossed himself the turned clockwise three times then spit to his left. It was the same ritual he did every Friday the Thirteenth since he was a little boy and found his friend in the Hampton's dead and bloating on the beach. Every Friday the thirteenth since was a day to be wary.

Kate awoke to see her husband doing something out of a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie wondered if she was still dreaming.

"Rick… what are y…you doing?" Kate said with a yawn.

"Oh good morning Kate how did you sleep?" Rick said as he crossed himself again.

Kate looked at her Husband she knew he was a bit odd but this was at a whole new level of oddity.

"Rick…I slept fine…You still have not told me what you are doing?" Kate said.

"Kate do you remember the case with the Mummy's Curse?" Rick asked.

"Yeah… Do I ever…The boys played many tricks on you…They even had your espresso machine rigged to blow on you…Rick that was one funny day!" Kate giggled. "So what does that have to do with the display I just saw?"

"Kate…You all had a good laugh at my expense and those of my pants too." Rick said.

"Actually I did not mind the ripped pants part." Kate said leering at her Husband's firm asset.

"Not that I minded you checking out my asset but what day of the week was it?" Rick asked.

Kate fabulous memory kicked in to gear.

"Rick it was a Friday…Oh My Rick you are Triskaidekaphobic aren't you?" Kate exclaimed.

"No…Not Really" Rick said.

Kate gave him her patterned stare.

"Well not of all 13's just ones on Fridays. Kate too many bad things has happened to me on these dates. I know when the Universe is warning me. Bad things happen when I don't obey the Universe." Rick said.

Kate thought her Husband was a bit off today but she could not indulge in his fantasy any longer.

"Rick…As much as I would like to continue this odd even for you conversation I have a precinct to run. So excuse me as I jump in the shower." Kate said walking passed him in all her naked glory.

"Kate…be careful…" Rick said as he reacted to her slipping on a rug which should not have been there.

"Rick I can walk into a shower by myself." She said now that she was wrapped in his arms not aware of her beginning to fall from the trip.

Rick looked at his wife and he could not explain about her almost tripping and his reaction to hold her up.

"Rick will you let go? I mean it is just a shower." Kate said.

"You know what let's shower together." Rick said as he walked them both into the shower.

Kate did not mind showering with him. She usually got better cleaned by his ministration over her body. He worshipped every inch and now there were more inches to worship. Kate was sore from the night before but with the combination of the Hot water and Rick's motions she felt much better. Kate decided if He wanted to do a bit extra pampering this morning she should sit back and enjoy it.

\\\\\

Kate was met at the door by Officer Garcia and two of Rick's guys.

"Rick is in the kitchen guys help yourself to some coffee and pastries." Kate said as she walked out the door.

She spoke to Officer Garcia and was whisked to the precinct.

Rick dressed for the day was on the phone with Paula. Since becoming the Senior Senator she has taken over as his Press and itinerary person.

"Ok Paula what is going on today?" Rick asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well Ricky you have stops in Buffalo, Schenectady, Rochester and Ithaca." Paula said.

"Oh is that all? Well I guess we need to get going?" Rick said to his boys.

Rick was busy setting up community outreach centers across the state so that not only should the people of NYC have access but the State as a whole. Rick figured the Federal Gov't has gotten too big and the only was to stop it was to bring up local concerns. This was exactly what he was doing being accessible to the people. Rick was surprised at the crowd of people who flocked to his events.

\\\\\

While Rick was pressing the flesh Kate was busy taking to Lanie in the Morgue.

"So Lanie what do you have?" Kate asked.

"Katherine Castle what brings you down to my lair?" Lanie said knee deep in a bloater.

"Hi Lanie to you too. What can I not visit with my old friend?" Kate asked.

"No not that but I thought you have a precinct to run." Lanie said.

"Yeah I thought you have constituents to listen to Congresswoman! So why do I find you down here?" Kate retorted.

"Just because I'm now heading to Congress in October does not mean I still do not have a day job." Lanie said. "What about you? Are you playing hooky?"

"No not really…The precinct pretty much runs itself. Well enough so that I don't have to watch it all the time." Kate said.

"So now that we have that established what can I do for you?" Lanie said.

"I thought Rick was strange…" Kate said.

"Oohh what has Writer Boy done now?" Lanie said "Do I need to use any sharp instruments on him?"

"Lanie I think your sharp instruments should stay where they are. I mean are you really wanting to make the Federal Crime of threatening a Sitting US Senator? I think his detail would be detaining you even though you are a member of Congress!" Kate said.

"Well when you put it that way I suppose not…But it was so fun in threatening him." Lanie said.

"Anyway Rick is Triskaidekaphobic! I caught him doing some ritual this morning." Kate said.

"Well don't scoff at those rituals Kate. They maybe meaningless to you but to him they are a way to cope with his fear. Have you asked him why he does it?" Lanie said.

"Well no but if I show any concern he will spin a tale like when he did when I asked him about his attraction to death. I got a tale which sounded plausible until he said I got ya! I won't fall for that again." Kate said.

"Well you married him. I'm glad you are the one to deal with him." Lanie said going back to her patient.

"Yeah I did but Lanie I would not change a thing!" Kate said getting off the examination table.

"Oh do I detect a bit of dreaminess?" Lanie asked.

"Oh you certainly do We started on the Couch then the Kitchen then the Jacuzzi to the Roof garden to the Shower and finally the bed last night." Kate said reliving every glorious minute.

"Ooh Writer Boy has some sort of stamina!" Lanie said. "I'm reaching for ice water hearing how hot you two are!"

"Yeah" Kate said all dreamy.

"So he is no slouch in that dept huh?" Lanie asked.

"Nope I have no complaints at all." Kate said "Well Lanie I need to go back to work. I'll try to pop in before you go."

"Wait you are on Maternity leave…I'll be the one to pop in on you." Lanie said waving goodbye to her friend.

\\\\\

Kate got back to her Desk a Lt. Harry Bowers was waiting outside.

"Good Morning Captain… I'm…" Harry said.

"Yes Lt. Bowers I saw you at the test. How are you doing?" Kate said.

"Well a bit surprised that I was chosen to take over the Flagship station of NYPD." Harry said.

"I guess Gates likes you huh?" Kate said showing the Lt. the ropes.

"Really…? I thought she hated me but then I get orders to take over for you while you are on Maternity leave. Who would have thought?" Harry said.

Kate laughed.

"Gates is an odd bird she was exactly the same way to my husband…Secretly she liked him but did not want him to know it." Kate said.

"Do you think it was the same way with me?" Harry asked.

"Who knows she likes results and the 12th has proven track record. Right now your ass't Captain Sgt. John Grobin is off on a two week vacation. He really deserves it." Kate said.

"Yeah that virus hit the 172 pretty hard too." Harry acknowledged.

"See that is why you got this job…You proved yourself worthy during the crisis. That is what the Chief of Detectives wants and expects. You'll do fine." Kate said.

"Ok let's get this change of command over with." Harry said.

"Fine I hereby relinquish command." Kate said.

"I hereby accept command." Lt. Bowers said.

"Good that is over have fun!" Kate said walking out the door.

She along with Officer Garcia headed to 1PP to drop off the completed Detective tests in person. She just did not trust just anyone with them. It was her last official act as the head of the 12th. Kate said goodbye to Officer Garcia at her front door. Kate was officially off duty for one year.


	102. Chapter 102

Kate awoke to the missing Husband. She sat back and wondered how would she get through these final weeks being sane. She knows that she can not be as active as she has been. Curtailing their active love life was starting to grate on her. Sure it was not just yesterday that they had their best making love session in awhile but Kate could not get it out of her head she was cut off until after 1 or 2 months have passed the babies being born. That was almost a ¼ of a year. Rick had spoiled her now she was cut off she knew it was because the health of the demon spawns. She could only pout.

Rick opened the door with a tray filled with good stuff to eat. Kate brightened at the sight of him and more importantly the food. The kids did somersaults in reaction and her stomach growled too.

"Rick hurry up I can't keep your demons at bay much longer." Kate said.

Rick chuckled.

"Say momma is hungry so why don't I feed her?" Rick said to the kids. They responded by kicking.

"Thanks Rick you just got them doing that infernal soccer game again." Kate said with her eyes rolled.

Kate's dinner manners had proceedingly gotten worse as the pregnancy progressed.

Kate all but stuffed food in her mouth it was a bit of a turn off but nothing Kate ever did was that much of a turn off. Rick decided. Kate was like a hungry lioness and the plate of food was a gazelle. Rick was amazed to see how quickly she tore through the piles of food.

"You know Kate you would give Adam Richman of Man Vs. Food a run for his money." Rick quipped taking away the empty plates which once had piles of food on them.

"Yeah well bring on the 7 pound burrito or better the 4 horseman of the apocalypse Burger! I'll have it demolished in no time!" Kate said.

"Kate I would do that if you were cleared to travel. So I could get Frank to airlift them in?" Rick asked.

"No Rick that is not necessary for today but tomorrow maybe who knows." Kate said with a belch.

"So have you called your Dad today?" Rick asked as he left with the empty tray.

Kate had not even thought about her Father since her conversation on Tuesday.

"No Rick but I'll call him right now." Kate said.

Rick waved as he walked away. Kate got out her iPad then set up the Skype session. On the fourth ring Martha's face appeared.

"Oh Katherine I was just commenting to James how I wondered if he had heard from you and now here you are!" Martha said.

"I guess my Jedi senses told me to call." Kate said.

"Oh you mean my Son…Yes I think I mentioned something to him yesterday when he and his posse appeared at my studio. You would have thought that the Queen herself had arrived the way everyone flocked to him." Martha chuckled.

"Yeah I got a taste of that when he showed up at the precinct." Kate said. "So how are we going to keep him grounded with this much adulation?"

"Katherine you know as well as I do just him seeing his unborn children is grounding enough. He knows what his responsibilities are." Martha said with a wink.

Jim's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Katie Bug so you are on bed rest now too?" Jim asked.

"Yeah Dad for the next 8 weeks or longer. Dad it's only been a day and I'm already feeling it. How can I go 8 more weeks?" Kate complained.

"Well look at me I was stuck in the hospital on strict bed rest for 3 weeks prior to going to Japan but I had to stay in isolation. Those Japanese doctors were something else." Jim said.

"Yeah I suppose so. I was not allowed to see you but we did Skype every day." Kate said.

"I'm slowly getting better the doctor Rick has for me I think his name is Hank has been sending his PA over to me. She is a cute thing I think Divya is her name she is pregnant too. Anyway Hank was here yesterday or was it the day before? He said my liver function was doing good that there is no sign of infection or rejection. He has recommended the reduction of the suppressants too. Oh Yeah he said that he was going away but his replacement is better." Jim said.

"I see well I am glad you are doing well. How is Auntie Muriel doing?" Kate asked.

"Oh Muriel is Muriel she was out taking pictures again." Martha said.

"Oh so she is completely healed?" Kate asked.

"Well not completely she could not run a mile but for walking around the house yeah she is cleared to do that but she still can not over exert herself. Ellie keeps her in check like Rick does for you and Martha does for me!" Jim said with a wink.

"Oh Katherine don't let this old goat fool ya. I do nothing of the sort. I just remind him from time to time that is all." Martha said.

Kate laughed.

"Yeah I've seen your version of reminding Mom." Kate laughed.

"Anyway Katie Bug it is time for my meal. I will talk at you later. I love you." Jim said.

"Yes Dad I love you too I hope to see you soon." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Katie Bug I'll be there for the birth I promise." Jim said.

"Bye Daddy!" Kate said as she cut the connection.

Rick just walked in to see his Wife balling.

"Kate what is wrong?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Nothing just these darn Hormones I'm crying because I miss my Daddy." Kate said reaching over and burying her face in his chest. "Also I'm frustrated that I can not leave this bed…I'm horny and I can not get any satisfaction there either."

"Well Kate we can cuddle I know it does not get the heart a pumping as our normal activities but since you were shot this is a dangerous time for you. If you show any sign of distress the babies will be pulled via C section." Rick said.

"I know the risks Rick but just be quiet and hold me!" Kate sobbed.

"There there Kate I know you are frustrated…You and I live such active lifestyles. I think I might have to do more on my workout for the both of us. It will be hard on me too." Rick said.

"Yeah but you look like god and I'm this big beached whale!" Kate wailed

"Actually you look more Seal than Whale! Kate." Rick quipped which earned him a pound to the chest.

"What was that for?" Rick exclaimed.

"I'd don't want to be a Seal!" Kate said. "I want these babies out now…I want my body back!"

"Calm Kate Calm you can not get too upset. Alexis get the blood pressure monitor from the Hall closet and the fetal one too." Rick shouted as he recognized the symptoms of a full blown panic attack happening.

"Right away Dad" Alexis shouted back.

A few minutes later Pi appeared with the equipment then hurriedly left.

Rick was glad he trained with Lanie in how to set up and monitor his Wife.

"Ok Kate calm down your BP is a bit high calm down Listen to their Heart beats Rick said in his calm storyteller voice then placed the headphones over her ears.

Kate lay down and was soothed by the strong heartbeats of her children. Kate had not had a panic attack in months. Rick was beginning to relax. The crisis had been adverted. Kate fell back asleep as Rick tiptoed out of the Room to meet Alexis' worried eyes.

"How's Mom doing Dad?" She asked.

"Better, I got her calmed down well the kids did by her hearing their heartbeats being loud and strong. It sort of stopped the attack in its tracks." Rick said.

"That is good but I called Lanie she should be here at any time." Alexis said.

"That is great. Pumpkin you did well." Rick said hugging then kissing her head.

/

Few moments Lanie flanked by Espo appeared.

"Where is my Girl Rick?" Lanie said.

"She upstairs in the bedroom bed rest is not working too well for her." Rick said. "I got her stabilized though."

"You did well Rick what was she doing before the attack?" Lanie asked.

"Well she had been neglecting her Father so I suggested to Skype him. I guess she just had done so. I don't know I was down stairs with Alexis in the Kitchen. Boy her appetite has skyrocketed. I think the hardest problem for her and I was being suddenly cutoff. It had only been a day Lanie but she is affected this way?" Rick exclaimed.

"Calm down Writer Boy I think you should not go cold turkey but once or twice could not hurt her it is your prolonged ones I think the Doctor was concerned. But if you are concerned in any way wire her up and listen for the tone. If you hear it you must decrease your activities immediately." Lanie advised.

"Ok Lanie that advice will ease some of the tension. Come on I'll show you to your patient." Rick said.

"Ut nuh Writer Boy I know the way it is time for just us girls to talk. You stay down here and keep Javi company." Lanie said as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Say Castle why is Kate still up stairs? She can come down and lie on the couch too." Javi said.

"Javi I was about to do that when the panic attack happened. I guess I should get it ready for her once Lanie gives the Ok." Rick said. "Excuse me Javi."

/

"That is Ok Castle I'll amuse myself with Halo until you return." Javi said.

Pi came down stairs and saw Javi playing.

"You know if you use the frag grenade here you will get extra points and a bonus suit." Pi said.

"Who are you?" Javi said never been introduced to Pi even when he was here in the loft sick he never met him.

"Oh I'm Pi" Pi said as he wiped his hand on his pants then stuck it out.

"Oh you're the boyfriend! Yeah I liked your work in LA very professional." Javi said to the younger man. "So have you thought of a position? NYPD is hiring."

"Thanks but I think I will go with being part of the Senator's staff." Pi said.

"So you look like you know this game want to join me?" Javi asked.

"Do I ever…Be prepared old man to be spanked!" Pi said as he fished out the other controller.

"What a wet behind the nose terp like you? Never happen! Only Castle has ever been able to beat me!" Javi said proudly.

"Well why not we make this game interesting say 20 bucks I smoke you?" Pi said.

"What you're on!" Javi said.

A few minutes later Javi realized he had been out classed as Pi's points were racking up much faster than his. Soon he was forking over the 20.

Alexis came in and saw what was going on!

"Hey Javi did he sucker you into this game?" Alexis asked.

"Hey Little Castle yeah he did! I lost big time to him! What does he do play video games all day?" He asked.

Alexis laughed.

"No… Pi does not usually play but he is a born hustler though. I saw him in Costa Rica scam better players than you. Let me take over and I will whip his butt!" Alexis said.

"Ok Little Castle win back my 20 bucks!" Javi said. Moving out of the way as Alexis took over and soon her point total were much more than Pi's.

"I give up!" Pi lamented while throwing down the controller.

"Pay up Pi!" Alexis said smiling.

Pi grumbled then produced the 20 he got from Javi. Javi was grateful when it was returned to him.

"Javi just be careful who you bet with he could be a shark." Alexis said.

Alexis turned her attention to Pi who stood there dumbfounded. There was much more to know about Alexis Castle he decided.

"…And you for shame running a scam on my Uncle!" Alexis scolded.

"Your Uncle? Lexie baby who was I to know he was your Uncle!" Pi complained.

"Next time Ask Pi! You don't run scams on Family capisce?" Alexis said then she kissed him and sauntered away.

Pi stood there more dumbfounded that she included him as Family. They had never said anything about any future together before. This was the first indication she was considering him more than a casual hook up.

Javi seeing the boy immobile spoke.

"Go after her Bro!" Javi encouraged.

Pi snapping out went chasing after Alexis as they ran up the stairs together giggling.

Rick entered then spoke.

"Where are those two going?" Rick asked

He looked straight at Javi.

"I don't know Bro but I know this thing with the boyfriend seems a bit more serious. I think you need to start thinking about walking her down the aisle soon." Javi said heading toward the kitchen to get something to eat.

Rick stood there thinking about what Javi just said.


	103. Chapter 103

Kate was tossing in her sleep as Lanie opened the door. There was a chair sitting next to the bed. God Bless Writer Boy Lanie silently said as she moved to the chair to sit down. They always knew Kate could have another panic attack. Rick and she trained for such an eventuality with Dr. Burke. He was able to give certain advice. They both were grateful for the assistance. Lanie took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Once cleansed she reach over and placed her hand on Kate's. Kate immediately quit moving. Lanie thought it was a good sign. Watching her friend carefully Lanie noticed that Kate's eyes had opened. Reaching over to remove the headphones Lanie spoke.

"Hey Girl Friend" Lanie said with a smile.

"Hey…What are you doing here?" Kate said with a yawn.

"I'm here to catch up with you…Don't you remember the agreement in the Morgue?" Lanie said.

Kate being surprised checked her memories and indeed Lanie did promise to see her.

"Oh I guess I thought you'll visit in a couple of days but you are a welcomed sight." Kate said.

"So how are you?" Lanie said getting right to the crux of the problem.

"Miserable Lanie, I'm on mandatory bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. The twins are conducting the world's longest soccer game on my bladder. And to top it all off I'm so horny but I'm cut off until the babies are born! Plus I think I suffered a Panic attack!" Kate related.

"Girl Friend you made me exhausted just listening to those complaints. However, I think I have some good news. You are not cut off all the way." Lanie said.

"What to you mean by not cut off? I thought it is an either or proposition." Kate queried.

"Well in my professional opinion I think your doctor just wanted you to slow down your most vigorous love making instead of a roiling boil just make it more sedate like a high simmer." Lanie said.

"High Simmer? How would that work?" Kate asked because her loins were aching.

"Well I've already given explicit instructions to Writer Boy. Kate you should discuss that with him." Lanie said.

"Fine Lanie leave and go get him!" Kate snapped.

Lanie laughed.

"Girl Friend you are in quite a situation aren't you? Ok I'm going I'll send Writer Boy right up!" Lanie said.

"Lanie…How many times must I correct you? It's Writer Man and emphasis on the all Man part!" Kate scolded.

"Well Excuse Me Katherine Castle it's now Writer MANNNN" Lanie said exaggerating each syllable.

"Right Lanie and don't you forget it! Now go!" Kate said.

"I'm going I'm going…No need to rush me!" Lanie said as she departed.

\\\\\

Lanie found Rick creating a nest on the couch.

"Well there you are!" Lanie huffed.

Rick being confused turned to look at her.

"Lanie I thought you were upstairs with Kate. Is there something wrong?" Rick asked.

"Yeah there is something wrong…You have not done your Husbandly duties! That is what is wrong." Lanie said.

Rick could not believe how brazen Lanie was being talking like that in front of Alexis.

"Now Lanie…" Rick warned.

"Richard Castle don't go Lanie-ing me You get up there and satisfy your wife!" Lanie said.

Rick looked at Javi and he shrugged as if saying you are on your own with this one Bro.

Rick decided wisely not to say anything then climbed the stairs to fulfill his husbandly duties. If his ministrations would take the edge off so he would do it for the woman he loved.

/

Rick gingerly opened the door not knowing which Kate he was going to encounter. Her mood swings have been getting erratic since she no longer had the Precinct or Worry about him to concentrate.

"Oh Mr. Castle you aren't being shy are you?" Kate said in her sultry tones.

It was the tones which brought out the beast in him. Rick quickly rushed across the room then enveloped her in his arms. They passionately kissed then Rick broke it off. Kate pouted for a moment until Rick had divested himself of all the excess clothing. Then he closed the distance again.

"So where were we?" Rick asked while sucking on her pressure point.

Kate panted then spoke in a quiet voice.

"Castle I need you now." Kate whimpered.

Rick slowly descended on her by rotating her to an upright position then he used his powerful arms to lift her off the bed. Kate immediately clamped her powerful legs around his waist as she shrieked.

"Castle put me down! Rick…? Where are you going?" She said in near panic.

"Kate relax and enjoy the ride. You are supposed to be calm and have bed rest but there was nothing to say I could not carry you." Rick said as they crossed into the Jacuzzi which had been turned on previously.

Rick eased them both in the bubbling hot water. Soon their love making started. It was gentle and oh so pleasurable. Kate was breathing a bit hard but Rick had wired her to the monitor and so far so good Rick thought when hearing no warning sound from the equipment. Finishing Round one Kate could barely keep conscious. She lay on Rick's powerful chest as he held her around the waist. Kate's natural buoyancy would keep her from drowning but it was much better than the bed. Rick sometimes has the best ideas though it would have been nice if he had not sprung it as a surprise.

Getting out of the Jacuzzi they entered the adjoining shower and finally dried and dressed Rick carried Kate down the stairs.

Kate was delighted to see what Rick had prepared for her in the living room. She could see Alexis, Pi, and Javi all playing Madden. The forth controller was left out for her. It was the boys against the girls.

\\\\\

Rick satisfied everything was good entered his office and started making phone calls. The First one was a Skype interview with Alex Jones a well known patriot who he met a few years back in a book signing in Austin TX.

Alex was known as a foe to the NWO. Rick chose him to get his message across.

"Well we have someone every journalist was trying to get but we have him here an exclusive of . He is a surprise politician and the hope for the Republic Senior Senator from New York the Honorable Richard Castle." Alex introduced him.

"Thanks Alex it is good to see you again." Rick said smiling.

"Well Sir I'm happy you chose my show to get your message out." Alex said. "So Senator how are you today?"

Rick smiled.

"I'm doing well but this is not why I had my people arrange this interview. Alex I've known you awhile and I know you are a straight shooter. I need that and the corrupt media can not be trusted." Rick said.

"You know Senator over my 18 years of broadcasting I've seen how corrupt the media is." Alex said.

"Well that is good. I need to tell your listeners that I have been busy. This corruption is going to be cleaned up. Right now we have broken the parties. My initiative is to prevent lobbyists from setting foot in any house of the people that includes the White House. I think you would be pleased to learn in the October session articles of Impeachment for Valerie Jarrett, Atty. General Holder, The entire Czars and Cabinet, Several Generals and Chiefs of Staff surround this cancer will be placed on the docket. The Man himself has congressional hearing we want to see all the evidence against this person. The list of his crimes against the American People has to be catalogued and He will answer for his crimes in front of the American Public." Rick stated.

"Wait are you telling me that you are ordering a sitting President to appear before Congress?" Alex asked.

"Yes we have served him with a Warrant and if he fails to appear the Sgt at Arms with the US Marshalls will drag him to appear!" Rick said.

Alex nodded. Rick continued.

"The American Public demands it Alex. This last adventure into Syria is the last straw! We will not be bullied into going to war with allies such as Al Qaeda!" Rick said.

"Yes the globalists so wanted that war." Alex agreed.

"Right you are Alex also the Federal Reserve must open their books for a full audit or their charter is forfeited." Rick said.

"Wow Senator this is more than anyone would have expected…Are you not worried about your life? I mean these globalists have many ways to disappear you." Alex asked.

Rick laughed.

"So far there had been 15 attempts and I am still here. Alex listen to a clip from a friend called Mr. Genoalli." Rick said.

_Richard Castle is one of us anyone tries anything they are going down Capisce?_ He said.

"Wow Senator…that is some powerful backing" Alex said.

"Yeah and everyone in my organization is very trustworthy too. So I'm not too worried about my health or about my families either." Rick said.

"Speaking about Family I hear yours is about to expand soon?" Alex said.

"Yes Alex it is common knowledge that my wife Kate is expecting twins in Late October or Early Nov. Right now it is just a waiting game." Rick said.

Twins huh? I can see you're a proud papa. Alex said.

"Yeah we will be having a Boy and a Girl…Kate's been a real trooper." Rick said.

"So Senator, coming up is the trial in New York for the madman Tomisurai. How did you capture him?" Alex asked.

"I really did nothing much he was over reliant on his wide varieties of poisons which his Clan was noted. He did not realize the resources of the Western temple." Rick said.

"Western Temple? Please inform our audience what that is and how it related to your take down?" Alex asked.

"Ok the Western Temple is the private preserve of the Last Samurai which was morphed to the National Champion residence. Tomisurai never took advantage of this place when he was National Champion." Rick said.

"Wait Tomisurai was National Champion too?" Alex asked.

"Yes but he became corrupt. I fought against him 10 years ago." Rick said. "That is how I was given the title."

"So this contest was using Martial Arts?" Alex asked.

"Yes Alex only the best of the best can be National Champion." Rick said.

"So if you fought against Chuck Norris in his prime who would win?" Alex asked.

"Well Chuck was good with his fists and hands but he knew nothing of magic. He would have been outclassed by a 1st year magician." Rick said.

"Magic…? Surely not hocus pocus stuff like that?" Alex asked.

Rick laughed.

"No hocus pocus but illusion and distraction…Throwing your voice or creating footsteps can disorient your opponent. Alex, we call it magic but it is just props to outwit your opponent. Then there are poisons. These would kill if touched so antidotes had to be created." Rick said. "Anyway it takes years of training to get to this level where illusions can be pierced and Poisons neutralized."

"Impressive…I want to also talk about your career as a Police Consultant. How did that start?" Alex asked.

Well after I came back to the States from Japan. I had trained there for 4 years. I found that I was in demand as an author. I happened upon an old Classmate and he was a detective in the San Francisco Police Dept.

"Oh you must be talking about Chief Ironsides?" Alex asked.

"Yes anyway we solved the murder but Robert got hit in the gun battle." Rick said.

"I see so that started your chain of successes?" Alex said.

"Yes there was only one person ever eluded me but he was captured by my Daughter after he kidnapped her thinking it would affect me. She was too much for him. He thought he had everything under control but he did not realize I have had my Daughter trained by the best to get out of such situations. I never wanted her to follow in my Martial Arts so I did not train her myself. However, once she returned from being kidnapped in France she took Kate aside to ask her and another NYPD officer to teach her. She did very well. I'm proud of her." Rick said.

"The kidnapping there is a rumor that you were personally involved in obtaining her release? That you went to France to stare down her kidnappers? Can you verify those rumors?" Alex asked.

Rick chuckled.

"Alex let's reverse this I know you do Martial Arts and you have a fine Daughter what would you do to retrieve her?" Rick asked.

"I would move Heaven and Earth to get her back." Alex said.

"Spoken like a true father…So knowing my background I can not confirm or deny my involvement." Rick said.

"Ok Senator that spoken like a true politician." Alex chuckled. "One last thing you have a new book coming out?"

"Yes it is another of my Nikki Heat Novels it is a continuation of the prior one. It is called Deadly Heat." Rick said.

"Please read us a selection for our audience?" Alex asked.

"Ok let me see Ah there it is" Rick said reaching on his desk to retrieve the special edition which he has not given to Kate yet.

Rick turned a few pages. Then in his deep baritone voice he began to read.

"_NYPD Homicide detective Nikki Heat double-parked her gray Crown Victoria behind the coroner van and strode toward the pizza joint where a body waited. A uniform in short sleeves finger-looped the caution tape for her to duck under, and when she straightened up on the other side. Heat stopped, letting her gaze fall down Broadway. At that moment, twenty blocks south, her boyfriend, Jameson Rook, was taking bows at a Times Square press event to celebrate publication of his big new article. An article so big the publisher had made it the cover story to launch the magazine's Web site. Heat should have been happy. Instead she felt gut-ripped because his big article was about her. She took one step to go inside, but only one. That corpse wasn't going anywhere, and Heat needed a moment to curse herself for helping Rook write it._

_A few weeks before, when she gave him her blessing to chronicle her investigation into the murder of her mom, it had seemed like a good idea. Well, maybe not a good idea, just a prudent one. Heat's dramatic capture of the surprise killer after more than a decade became hot news, and Rook put it bluntly: Somebody would write this story. Would she prefer a Pulitzer Prize– winning journalist or some tabloid hack? _

_Rook's interviews were intense and took both days of a weekend. With his digital recorder as sentry, Heat started with Thanksgiving eve, 1999. She and her mom were about to bake pies, and Nikki called her from the spice aisle of the supermarket, only to hear her mother get stabbed to death over the phone while she ran home, frantic and helpless. She told Rook about changing her college major from theater to criminal justice so she could become a cop instead of the actress she'd dreamed of becoming. "Murder," she said, "changes everything._"

Rick finished the passage.

"To learn what is the DB is about you need to get the book." Rick said.

"Well Thank you Senator Castle for your time I appreciate your candor. You have a good day Sir!" Alex said.

"Thank you Alex it was a wonderful experience one I hope to get time to do again." Rick said ending the connection.


	104. Chapter 104

Rick finishing the interview looked at the gift box that Rick had procured for this most wonderful of gifts. He gently placed the new book into the box then carefully wrapped it. Once done he realized he had another conference call. This time to the Junior Senator of KY and the Senior Senator from TX who called him once in front of Congress a third rate Book author. Rick was a Top flight Author but that criticism stung a bit even though he was off chasing the madman Tomisurai.

Rick sat in front of the screen when the teleconference started.

"Good Afternoon Senator." Rick said.

"Well Good Afternoon to you too Senator" Rand replied. "I hope you don't mind but I asked my Dad to sit in?"

"Not at all I would welcome the wisdom the Elder Paul could bring." Rick said. "We are still missing the connection to Tx."

"Ah there he is. John you are later than usual." Rand said.

"Well we are having a good old Tx BBQ and I was regaling my Grandkids. Sorry that my tardiness was holding you up." John said.

"So Rick you called this meeting are we able to start?" Rand asked.

"We are waiting for one more." Rick replied.

The group discussed their kids and life in general and finally the last guest arrived.

Rick eye lit up when the meanest Sheriff in the Country finally appeared. Sherriff Jo of Maricopa County was a true patriot.

"Good to see you again Sheriff" Rick said. "Now we are all here."

The meeting took a bit longer than he expected but they had hammered out how the evidence of Fraud and collusion would be brought before a combined Session of Congress on Oct 7 the first Monday in Oct. This is when articles of Impeachments were to be read against anyone in this regime. The list of names will be long. Rick thought. Finally finished with the people's business Rick said goodbye. He would have similar planning sessions in the coming weeks with the House representatives too. Since this was being kept under wraps the regime will be surprised on what is going to happen when Congress convenes. It is funny it will happen when the Usurper and Fraud will be on another of his wasteful vacations.

Rick anticipates a full blown Constitutional Crisis if this Usurper tries to object and declare Martial Law to retain power but Rick had one last trick up his sleeve. He has also been negotiating with the 4 remaining State legislatures to vote for a article 5 Constitutional Amendment. It would be the convening of a Constitutional Convention. Once empanelled the present Federal Gov't would have no Power and the control of the Military would revert to this Congress. Rick knew if this was needed He could not be apart. But his allies would be able to keep the fight alive.

Rick pondered the future of his Republic when Alexis appeared.

"Dad it's dinner time I thought you would like to know." She said breaking his train of thoughts.

"Thanks Pumpkin." Rick said getting out of his chair and picking up the gift box. He would place it on the table before Kate. He knew her seeing it will drive her wild with curiosity.

Dinner was a lively affair with Espo and Lanie both talking about setting up their Congressional offices in their districts. It was funny hearing them lamenting of how difficult it was. Rick had to chuckle. He had the problem of establishing an office in the several districts and large cities in the State. Hearing their problems was refreshing compared to what he was going to accomplish.

Rick was just one man with a mission. That mission was being shared by million of Americans. Even if he was god forbid eliminated the movement would continue. He has seen like his idol George Washington good men would follow.

The talk now turned to the Trial. It was going to begin as soon as Tuesday. The Prosecutor had already spoken with Lanie, Ryan, Espo and Kate about testifying. Kate testimony would be done via videolink. That way she would not have to go to the courtroom. Rick was surprised he was not included but then he remembered he could not testify due to his diplomatic immunity. The Deputy Ambassador would be involved instead. The Emperor had not given Rick permission to speak on this matter. However, Rick intends to be in the courtroom to make sure Tomisurai allies did not strike to free this madman.

Rick tuned out as the conversation drifted.

\\\\\

The Man who wants Rick dead has seen an opportunity. He would arrange for the madman to get loose in the trial. Hopefully he would be able to do what none of his other assassins has done. Kill Richard Castle. He cackled with glee while looking at the picture of the madman in chains on the TV news screen.

"Richard Castle you will be eliminated!" He cackled. "Nobody challenges the NWO!"

\\\\\

Kate got through dinner but her mind kept straying to the gift box which was just a bit out of reach. She fumed that her Husband did it deliberately to keep her frustrated. Rick chuckled to himself at how Kate was not doing so well at hiding her curiosity and frustration. Finally Rick decided to end Kate's misery. He nudged Alexis to go casually bump into the table which would allow Kate to reach the gift box.

Alexis did exactly that. Rick watched with glee when the box became in reach how quickly Kate snatched and opened it like a child at Christmas. Kate's face grew to wonderment as she saw the gleaming first edition. She could not wait to open to the Dedication. There she read.

"_To KC: May the dance never end and the music never stop_."

Kate's eyes teared up when she saw what her husband has written. She recalled their early discussion about how they were in a dance. She realized that he was listening. Rick walked over then hugged and kissed his wife.

"You were listening" Kate whispered.

"Yes Kate why do you seem so surprised? I always pay attention to you." Rick said.

"Yes you do Rick this is beautiful. Now depart so I can immerse myself in the predicaments Rook and Nikki has gotten into! I love you Mr. Castle but shoo!" Kate said.

Rick laughed then departed. Kate then opened the book and started to read.

Alexis watching from afar joined her Father.

"It looks like Mom's back on an even keel." She said whispering in his ear.

Rick nodded his head then got busy cleaning up after the meal.


	105. Chapter 105

Kate was lost in the wonderful world of which her Husband had created. It was two in the morning when Rick tired of sleeping alone found his wife still engrossed in the book. Rick noticed Kate was not actually reading but she had her eyes closed with the book positioned in front of her. Rick chuckled on how obsessive his wife could be. It was that obsessiveness which made her the greatest detective. She had sure taught him much over their 5 years association. Rick closed the book after carefully placing the filigree book mark Kate's mother had given her on her graduation from high school.

Kate told him the story on how other kids were getting cars and expensive trips. All she got was this strange book mark. She told him how she felt embarrassed. Kate's mother just chided her for being shortsighted. Rick had to internally laugh at the expression which was on Kate's face when she told him how she felt ashamed. Her Mother gave her a practical gift. One she treasured to this day. Rick loved how she continued the tradition with their daughter at her High School graduation. Rick wondered if it would still be true when Sam and Eve graduated?

Kate awoke just as Rick placed the book on the table. Kate let out a whimper and spoke in very low tones.

"Hey I'm not finished yet." Kate murmured as Rick gently lifted her off the couch.

Kate opened her eyes to look not at Rick who was carrying her but back toward the unfinished book wondering if Nikki could ever break her Mother's code in time. Rick carried her upstairs then placed her on the bed where she proceeded to roll to the center seeking the warmth that Rick had left behind.

"Always the bed hog aren't you." Rick softly said as Kate gave a satisfying sigh.

Rick slipped in beside her and Kate immediately latched on to him. Together entwined they fell asleep.

\\\\\

It was not until late afternoon on Monday did either of them awake. The only reason was Kate grumbling stomach and Rick getting kicked in the head by either of the twins. Somehow during the night Rick's head had migrated into the vicinity of the twins. Sensing their Father being near decided a swift kick in the head was what was needed so one of them obliged.

Rick was startled awake.

"Oooh Rick…That's going to leave a bruise…" Kate said looking down at her Husband's face.

"Wha…What happened?" Rick said rubbing in face where one of the kids had placed the kick.

"Well I'm hungry." Kate said and on clue her stomach rumbled.

Rick laughed then moved away from the danger zone to his Wife's full breasts where he kissed them both. Kate's eyes rolled back in her head as her breath quickened. The thought of food flew completely out the window when Rick's oh so skillful hands proceeded to expound on that pleasure which was radiating from everywhere he touched. Finally they climaxed together. It was a very good way to awake Kate thought once consciousness returned. Kate's appetite had returned in a vengeance too.

Kate imitated Audrey two.

"Feed me Seymour! Feed Me!" She said.

Rick finally conscious had to laugh as her stomach again warned it was empty. His stomach joined in as a chorus. They both laughed.

"Kate do you know how hot it is when you show your nerdy side?" Rick said capturing his wife's lips.

Kate broke it off and scolded her Husband.

"Rick I'm not kidding here Eating for Three and they are very demanding. Go get Food my Cave Man Husband. She said in halting English as if it was how real Cave men spoke.

"I have you know that the latest Paleolithic theory states the inhabitants spoke a language much more fluently than is depicted. The scientists have shown through detailed scans the area for language in the brain was much larger and advanced than today's shriveled comparison." Rick said.

"Fine if you want erudite speech then Please Darling husband procure me sustenance for the continued growth and health of your betrothed and offspring." Kate said with a wink.

Rick laughed then kissed his wife.

"Oh no none of that you need to feed your poor bed ridden wife." Kate said.

"Ok ok I'm up and moving." Rick said.

Kate could not help but smile.

\\\\\

Rick got down stairs only to see Alexis and Pi coming through the front door.

"Hey Dad what are you doing?" Alexis asked as her Father had his head in the refrigerator.

Rick poked his head up.

"Pumpkin…! Why are you coming in? Where have you been?" Rick queried.

"Dad you sure you have had enough sleep?" Alexis asked pointing out the note on the refrigerator.

Rick now looked on the outside of the door he was holding open to read the note.

"_Dad, I've gone to school first day of Registration Classes begin tomorrow. There is breakfast for you and Mom in the cooling tray. I hope you have a good day, Alexis_."

Rick looked sheepishly at his Daughter as Pi stood next to him digging in the tray and placed them in the microwave.

"I've got this Senator." Pi said edging Rick out of the way.

"Isn't he so helpful?" Alexis said dreamily.

"Yeah I suppose so" Rick said as he shut the refrig and sat down at the counter watching the countdown on the timer.

The timer dinged and Pi produced a tray then filled their glasses with OJ and couple bottles of water and placed a vase with a single red rose on it.

"Pi you would make some family very happy…" Rick said.

"Well Thank Senator I just want to please…" Pi beamed.

Alexis just waited for the other half of the sentence knowing Pi had set himself up perfectly.

Rick took the tray off Pi's hands then added.

"As a Butler…" Rick said disappearing up stairs.

Alexis could not help to laugh.

Pi looked so crestfallen.

"Do you think he will ever warm up to me?" Pi lamented.

"Pi my Dad would not have given you such a compliment if he didn't." Alexis said.

"What compliment? I was the butt of his joke." Pi complained.

"Exactly…Look Pi he took the time to zing you…You have to admit your over eager puppy dog routine was ripe for it. He only does that to people he admires and considers family. Just wait for one of his practical jokes. My Uncles can fill you in on the ones he has played on them. Pi he considers you Family!" Alexis said kissing him.

Pi's attitude changed once he understood what Alexis told him.

"What he likes me?" Pi said like it was a big revelation to him.

Alexis just rolled her eyes at her own 9 year old on a Sugar Rush. Well they say Daughter marry people who remind them of their Fathers. Marriage…? Where did that thought come from? Alexis wondered.

"Come on I've got a few syllabus to read." Alexis said coaxing Pi out of the kitchen.

Pi had created a Dagwood sandwich which he brought along with him. Alexis thought while looking at Pi he was very good looking. She would never even think of kicking him out of the bed for eating crackers or a Sandwich in his case.

\\\\\

Rick entered the room with the food piled high. Alexis really understood her Mom.

Kate's eyes alit on the sight of the mouthwatering delights. She scooted up so the tray could be brought up and over her expanding waistline. She demolished the food with Rick's help then with a belch and yawn fell back asleep. Rick moved the remnants on the tray to the end table. He too yawned then went back to sleep.

\\\\\

Alexis taking a break from alternating studying and making love to Pi looked at the clock. It was very late. She yawned then decided to go check on her parents. She did not hear anything so she opened the door. They were both asleep and she tiptoed in then removed the tray. It would not do if insects were drawn to the leftovers but examining the plates she thought there was nothing there. Insects would be starving if they had to depend on her Mom for sustenance.

Alexis disposed of the tray then was surprised as Pi appeared for a midnight snack. Alexis created her famous hot chocolate as the beverage of choice as Pi made two midnight sandwiches for snacks.

Together they huddled at the kitchen table as they ate.

"You can't sleep?" Pi asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Alexis said snuggling against him.

"You are worried about the trial aren't you?" Pi said.

"How did you know?" Alexis turned to look deeply into his eyes.

She really did love him.

"I'm Jedi that way besides anyone can see you deeply love your Father. Sweetheart he is the Hulk-ster and the National Champion of Japan for Chris sake. He can handle anything thrown at him." Pi pointed out.

"Yeah that is my goofy Dad so indestructible." Alexis said with a giggle.

She still had a nagging doubt about the upcoming trial. She became very serious.

"Pi you don't understand. Federal Courts have a very bad record with my Family. Many people get killed and most of the time someone helps the prisoner get set free. No body in my immediate family has ever been harmed. However, too many other people's families were totally crushed. I have a very bad feeling that tomorrow will be one of those days." She said being held by Pi's strong arms.

"So Alexis what do you want to do? Witness the trial or go to your first day of Classes? To me it is a no brainer…Keep safe and as far away from that courtroom as possible. Hey even your Mom is staying away being safe here in the loft." Pi said.

"Pi your right I should take my SS group with me to class." Alexis said. "Thanks for helping me clear my head."

"Alexis I love you and will do anything for you…You just need to ask." Pi said.

"I love you too Pi. I think I can get to sleep how about you?" Alexis said.

"Yeah I could get some shut eye but please leave me out of your early morning run. Consider it payment for my sage advice." Pi said.

Alexis kissed him then spoke.

"I'll take that under consideration." She said feeling much better.

Alexis just thought how normally she would be having this heart to heart with her Dad. Now she was using Pi in that role. She was growing up.

Climbing the stairs Pi spoke.

"What could I do to reinforce my petition?" Pi said.

"Well I can think of a few things" She said as they slipped through Alexis' door.

Soon they were making love. Finally able to shut off her brain she slipped into oblivion.


	106. Chapter 106

The loft was a hub of activity as The Senator awoke to Alexis knocking.

"Dad…? Dad you need to get you and Mom up. The guys from the SS are here and so are the Federal court techs. Please get up!" Alexis' worried voice was heard.

"Pumpkin? Wha…What is…Oh the Trial I guess I've overslept! Kate it is the Trial! Get up please?" Rick said.

"Dad…Are you ok?" Alexis said finally getting up the courage to walk in the room.

"I'm fine Pumpkin though I'm running a little late…I did not even hear my Alarm Clock." Rick said.

Alexis smirked then exited the room.

"I'll try to stall them I need to get to Class too!" Alexis said as the door closed.

Kate and Rick took a very short shower then got dressed. Kate insisted on walking herself down the stairs. She could not take any more coddling.

Getting downstairs Rick served Kate her breakfast which Alexis had lovingly prepared.

The loft was crowded having 3 techs to set up the video link and 4 Secret Service Agents milling around the front room. The place got extra crowded when Martha, Ellie, Muriel and Jim came through the door.

"Mother! Wha… are you doing here?" Rick exclaimed while buttering toast.

"Well Darling that kind Dr. Sacani came by on Monday. Who would have thought he would rush over with such good news?" Martha said.

"Martha dear I think he was introducing himself." Ellie said.

"Yes I suppose Ellie anyway he stayed long enough to say Muriel and James were healed enough to travel. So we thought we would come back to surprise you all." Martha said. "Surprise…!"

"Rick er I mean Senator Castle congrats it seems you have the vermin on the run!" Jim said shaking the younger man's hand.

"Well that is the idea Dad. You look a bit pale why don't you sit down over there? You need to stay out of the tech's way though." Rick said guiding Jim to his chair.

"Richard what is going on here?" Martha asked looking around at all the strange official looking people.

"Well Mother the trial of the madman I caught is going forward today. Kate is being wired to the Court so she can stay under bed rest but still be able to give testimony. That person over there is a court appointed Doctor to make sure the questioning does not cause too much stress on her. Those 4 over there are my posse! They go with me everywhere." Rick said. "Mother I need to go this will make the loft a bit less crowded. Please keep an eye on Kate."

"Oh yes like the two gentlemen who appeared at Storm Front. Is it true you finally bought Shadow land? I can not wait to see it!" Martha said.

"Yes Mother…Kate Honey take care I'm sure you will do well. I need to get to the courtroom before Tomisurai comes in. I will personally do a sweep to make sure nothing is close to him which could be used as a weapon." Rick said as he kissed his wife then left.

Kate could only stare at her most unusual Husband. Her thoughts were broken by a Lab tech.

"Lt. Castle…Ma'am we need you to talk. We have to get the levels right." He said.

"Oh yes…What do you want me to talk about?" Kate asked.

"Oh just about anything." The tech replied.

"Oh Dear you should never put Katherine in that spot. She rarely talks as is!" Martha exclaimed.

Kate just scowled at her Mother in Law.

"If you want levels just ask her questions" the redhead said ignoring her Daughter's discomfort.

"Ok Lt. where were you born? Grow up and your schooling?" The tech rapid fire asked.

Kate looked at Martha who was giving her the thumbs up.

"I was born in Belleview Hospital in Manhattan. I grew up with my family in an apt on the upper west side. My family consisted of my Mother Johanna and my Father Jim Beckett. When I was 5 we moved to Staten Island. It was a brown house with a red trim. The neighbors always said. That paint scheme was horrible. My family did not care because I picked it out." Kate said. "How is that?"

"That was great Lt." the tech said. "Those are very good levels I was hoping we would not too much echoing. This is a very large room."

"I hope you would have good levels young man! This room was designed by the same acoustic engineer as did the Met! It is perfect!" Martha exclaimed.

"I did not know that Mom" Kate said.

There was much still to learn about everything Castle. She thought. Though, she was not too surprised that it was acoustically perfect. After all her Husband was a perfectionist too.

\\\\\

Rick got into the courtroom and spotted too many things which would allow a Man like Tomisurai weapons for escape. Rick catalogued them all and had the bailiffs remove everything. Soon Rick was satisfied. The court was intentionally restricted. Everyone was searched. Rick was joined by the Deputy Ambassador and Rick's Sensei.

Rick bowed deeply to them both. They reciprocated.

"Sensei what are you doing here?" Rick asked to as far as he knew his Sensei never traveled outside Japan.

"Ah my impetuous student inquisitive as ever I was sent by the Emperor to remind you not to get involved. Let all his taunts leave you unaffected. Also you are just an observer. Let the Deputy Ambassador do the talking." His Sensei said.

"So he placed you on babysitting duty? I think I should be offended but actually I'm glad you are here Sensei!" Rick said.

The court came to order as Tomisurai was wheeled in a cage which made Rick think of Silences of the Lambs when Hannibal Lecter was wheeled in.

The court was disrupted many times by Tomisurai's outbursts. The judge ordered him gagged as a precaution. Before the guard could do that, Tomisurai directed his gaze at Rick.

He spoke rapid Ancient Japanese the language of the warriors.

"Let's put away this childish game and fight me on the artificial mountain on the lower side of this island like Men!" He said.

Rick rising to the bait said one word I agree.

Rick's Sensei tried to caution Rick on being too hasty. Once the agreement was made Tomisurai became limp.

The judge not prepared ordered him out of his cage. Rick leap over the court gate and rushed at them telling them

"NOOOOOOO!" Rick screamed.

In the rush his Katana blade appeared in his hand. Tomisurai leapt up and grabbed a hidden blade too. The two resumed the previous fight on the judge's smooth bench. Rick swiped at Tomisurai's head as he saw his opportunity then jumped into the vent 10 feet in the air which conveniently had the grate off. Rick jumped off the judge's bench then ran to the nearest bailiff.

"He is in the Duct work! Tell me where does it lead?" Rick said.

"The Bailiff's room" the bailiff said recovering from the surprise attack.

Soon there were gunshots and screams of people dying. Rick entered the room only to see him dart out a door which was beginning to automatically lock. Rick just hit the door and smashed through it. Tomisurai was now in the underground parking area as he kept running. The mysterious benefactor who told him where his sword was and the exit way to escape also informed him on where to lead the Senator. A place where his SS detail was not quick enough to follow. Rick and Tomisurai fought crossing traffic and soon the Press covering the Trial had live feed on this furious battle taking place on the streets of New York.

Kate sat amazed when Alexis came in and turned on the News everyone put their eyes on the two warriors lock in an ancient battle. The rainstorm which was threatening now opened up. It blurred the picture as Lightning started to streak across the skies.

They entered the Freedom Tower. Tomisurai disemboweled the guards and ran for the stairs. Rick gave chase barely acknowledging the dead. Tomisurai had killed at least 11 people in his bid for freedom. They fought on the stairs with Tomisurai just tantalizingly out of reach. They burst on to the observation deck as the wind began to howl as they continued to slash blades in time with the lightning strikes. Tomisurai looked for the exact spot for the sniper to fire. Rick noticing Tomisurai's unusual behavior looked out and saw a helicopter coming toward them but what chilled him was not the rain and wind was the Gatling gun slung out the door as the copter turn sideways Rick dove. The bullets reign down on the deck but the granite block he was behind took the brunt. Tomisurai finally seeing an advantage struck Rick's left side and hit Iron. The Blade shattered.

"What kind of treachery is this" Tomisurai screamed over the wind.

"No treachery technology it is a bullet proof Vest! Tomisurai Surrender!" Rick said.

"No Never!" Tomisurai lunged at Rick as the copter came around for a second pass. Tomisurai was in mid leap when the gun opened up again. Rick again took refuge behind the granite block. Tomisurai was not so lucky. He was torn to shreds then slid down the stone wall. The gun jammed as Rick popped up and deflected a few bullets with his blade one happen to hit the engine and smoke poured out of the copter as Rick saw two chutes open up away from the disabled machine. Tomisurai's accomplices had escaped. Rick ran over to the dying Tomisurai.

"It was the Dragon's breath" he said in the ancient tongue then died in the rain with rivulets of blood washing away.

The evidence was floating away off the building. Rick gathered as much as he could. Looking below he saw NYPD had surrounded the disabled copter. Soon Rick was joined by Detective Ann Hastings and his SS guys finally catching up.

"Senator…Are you alright?" Ann asked.

Rick looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah Ann I'm fine…Him not so much!" Rick said as the emergency crew exited one of the express elevators.

Since the Emperor was not involved Rick gave his statements to the Police and handed his katana over to the crime lab. Rick happened to grab a few casings which he also turned over. Rick recognized the casings. They were DU Depleted Uranium filled. These guys were not messing around.

\\\\\

The man watching the screens flew into a rage. Richard Castle had escaped once again. There was another plot which could only be done where he was alone and unarmed. He laughed just thinking about who would be involved.


	107. Chapter 107

Rich was escorted home. He was immediately attacked by two Redheads and Kate.

"Dad..." Alexis looked at him very worriedly as a group hug commenced.

"Richard…" His Mother chimed in.

"Rick…" Kate said as he saw her eyes filled with a question how could she raise two young ones without him?

They all said at the same time.

They let Kate speak first.

"Rick I was never so scared especially with the news footage of the battle on the Freedom tower. Then we saw the other Helicopter appear then open up on you both. I can not believe how did you survive? The News choppers were quite a ways away but that chain whine was unmistakable." Kate said while hugging and kissing him.

"Yes the chain whine was quite distinctive. Tomisurai having never deign himself to learn modern weaponry had no clue what it meant and he tried to attack me as I took cover. His sword broke on my bulletproof vest. Then he leaped trying to do a death strike which would have hurt me if it had connected but that is when the Gatling gun let loose. It plastered Tomisurai against the wall. I managed to deflect a bullet into the Helicopter which effectively brought it down. I talked to NYPD the chopper as it landed was empty. They do know it was stolen from Ft. Washington." Rick said.

"But Dad How could this happen?" Alexis said continuing the group hug.

"I don't know Pumpkin. I'm going to head an investigation on how a US Army Helicopter bound for Afghanistan ended up in the air and in an attack on Freedom tower. It did not seem they were attack me exactly. It seemed like they were attacking the building and Tomisurai was just a target of opportunity." Rick said.

"Oh Richard what possessed you to chase after that madman?" Martha asked.

"Mother he killed 6 people in the court just slaughtered them in front of me. What should have I done? Let him kill even more people in his quest to get me into mortal combat?" Rick said.

"Dad how did you know that was his objective?" Alexis asked.

"He told me and I agreed." Rick said.

"Rick I'm glad you are safe but you had certainly worried everyone here about your safety." Jim said clapping his hand on Rick's shoulder.

Rick winced that was the shoulder which contacted hard against the granite. Normally he would have been able to control his dive but in the rain slick surface he hit the granite full force. Though a sore shoulder was a small price for the protection it afforded.

"Dad…! You're hurt! Come sit down." Alexis exclaimed.

"Alexis thanks for your concern" Rick said then switched into a Monty Python's voice from The Holy Grail. "It is nothing but a flesh wound!"

Pi laughed so did Alexis.

Her goofy Dad was back.

\\\\\

Later as everyone had calmed down Rick and Kate were snuggling in their bed.

"Rick I must admit I was scared. You could have been hit in Manhattan traffic." She said.

Rick looked at Kate kissed her nose.

"You know how gridlock Manhattan is during that time. If some car door opened unexpectedly I would have vaulted over it as I did a number of times. I sure hope the ragtop Tomisurai slashed had insurance." Rick said.

"Oh yes I suppose what would that insurance claim adjuster think. It was damage by Mad Man wielding ancient sword!" Kate said drolly.

"Well this is New York I bet he wouldn't bat an eye." Rick said.

"Maybe not…You know that battle on the Freedom Tower reminded me of?" Kate asked.

"No Kate what did it remind you of?" Rick asked.

"…The old Highlander movies…" Kate added.

"Yeah there can be only One let it be Duncan Macleod! I'm Duncan Macleod from the Clan Macleod." Rick said in his best Highlander voice.

"Rick stop that! That is the TV show. I meant the movies especially with the lightning flashing every time the swords met." Kate said.

"I suppose all that was lacking was the Queen soundtrack?" Rick quipped.

"I would not be surprised if a fan video was created on just that for you." Kate said.

"Oh Kate…I forgot all about the fans I must send out a twitter." Rick said reaching for his phone.

Kate looked annoyed but knew he would not settle down until he sent one out.

"There I sent one out saying I was battered and bruised but ultimately I was alive and my foe was not." Rick said.

"You sound so heroic!" Kate smirked.

"Oh Mrs. Castle was that who you were waiting for…A Hero?" Rick asked as he switched on that song from his phone as they made love to the song on repeat.

Soon they both exhausted fell asleep the adrenaline rush was over.

\\\\\

The next day Paula was at the door. Martha being up with Jim, Muriel and Ellie who were gathered in the kitchen let her in.

"Good morning Martha is he awake?" Paula asked.

Martha being familiar with the pushy publicist was able to distract her.

"Not yet would you like some coffee?" Martha offered.

Paula looked surprised then decided.

"Yes Martha I would love some…" Paula said as she sat down with the rest of the family.

"So Paula what brings you here so early?" Jim asked acting as the Senator's attorney.

"That is confidential business between the Senator and myself." Paula said haughtily.

"Well I do represent the Senator and you can confide in me." Jim told her pointedly

"Ok Jim…The popularity of his actions…Well George Washington himself could not have any higher numbers." Paula said giddily.

"Well I'm glad the public approves of my Nephew's fool hardiness." Muriel said.

"With all due respect to you Rick's Aunt you don't know what you are talking about what your nephew did was not foolhardy at all but Heroic!" Paula said. "Look at this fan video which has gotten 10 million hits in the last half hour."

Muriel could appreciate the professional quality of the video. The author took the rain streaked raw footage and turned it into a masterpiece.

"Yes very good production value." Muriel said.

"I liked the Queen soundtrack" Ellie said.

\\\\\

Rick carrying Kate entered the down stairs. He gently placed her on the couch. He had been up early and had worked out. He had gotten back before anyone was awake.

After placing Kate he wandered into the midst of the discussions. Now Alexis and Pi appeared.

"Good morning Family." Alexis said getting breakfast ready.

"Good Morning Alexis." They said back.

"Here Pumpkin I will help you." Rick said.

"Dad I though you said last night you were going to take it easy?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I think I said that." Rick said as he cracked some eggs.

"Well if that was the case why did you double up your workout routine?" Alexis asked. "Dad…Are you preparing for a war?"

Alexis had caught him. Rick did not realize she was observing him.

"Now Alexis leave your Father alone…If he wants to double up his training who are we to question it?" Martha said reigning in her over anxious Grand Daughter.

Alexis looked contrite as Rick gave her a big hug. Soon the meal was prepared as Alexis took Kate her portion.

"Thanks Alexis…I know you mean well but…You should know your Father understands everything he does. At one point I was fooled to believe he was trying to make my life a living hell. But I soon realized it was the opposite. It was I who was causing myself injury by opposing him. All he ever wants to do is help. So if he doubled up his training perhaps it was something he noticed in that 3 hour fight." Kate said as she devoured with much gusto the repast Alexis had brought.

Alexis felt better as she looked at the time.

"Oh I have to get to Class! Thanks Mom you always make me feel much better." Alexis said then directed her voice to Kate's swollen stomach. "Goodbye siblings be good for Mom ok?"

The kids responded by doing somersaults then a few kicks. Alexis rose after the hug then departed followed by Pi and two SS agents.

\\\\\

Paula followed Rick out of the kitchen to the living room.

"So Paula what is so important?" Rick asked a bit annoyed at the pushy publicists.

"Ricky your performance yesterday was mind blowing. Every one wants an interview. Senator you can not ignore the press. Also you are to be feted at the Japanese Consulate at 4 this afternoon. I was told by an old man whose voice sounded…" Paula said.

"…Like dried leaves in the wind?" Rick added.

"Yeah anyway he said you need to be there" Paula said.

"I'm being summoned by my Sensei Kate. I supposed the old goat wants to cuff my ears again." Rick said with dread looking straight at Kate.

"Rick I did not see what was going on in the courtroom but I'm sure he thinks you did something wrong." Kate said.

"Leave it to you my Wife to put a bright side spin to it!" Rick said sourly.

"Hey that's my job to keep you grounded." Kate said.

"Yes it is and you do such an adorable job too." Rick said kissing his wife.

Paula could not help but sigh. She wished she had a love story as strong as theirs.


	108. Chapter 108

Rick left his wife as he got ready to be taken to the New York consulate. There he met the new Japanese Ambassador and his wife. He brought Alexis along just for moral support. Alexis gave him a pep talk in the limo.

"Dad they just want to thank you. You did a service in ridding the world of this malignant tumor." Alexis said.

"But Alexis I was only trying to capture him again. His death was not caused by me." Rick protested.

"Dad you are too modest. We are here just to enjoy yourself. It is an afternoon function so it is not an important one like an evening one would be but one to honor you." Alexis said.

"Since when did you learn about diplomatic niceties?" Rick asked as he exited the door.

Alexis was resplendent in the gown she had picked out. She learnt while in Japan to pick colors common to the season. Her mid calf Tan ensemble was quite appropriate. It reflected well on the National Champion to have a Daughter so cultured. Several of the guests complemented her on her cultured style.

Rick swept the room then spotted his old Sensei. The old man beckoned him to the open door.

"Excuse me Alexis I must go and face my punishment." Rick said as he downed the rest of his drink.

Fortified he moved to the door then closed it behind him. Rick waited for the older man to speak. In Ancient Japanese he finally spoke putting Rick out of his misery.

"So you are still hot headed as the first day you came to me!" His Sensei said.

Rick looking contrite did not speak.

"Did you not learn anything I tried to teach you?" The Sensei asked.

Rick wisely did not try to defend his actions.

"Though I was glad to learn you wanted me to secrete your Katana Blade. How did you know?" The Sensei asked quirking an eyebrow toward Rick.

"Master not all your teachings were dismissed. I knew that Tomisurai was full of tricks. What I did not count on was how much external help he received. The NYPD is tracking down leads on who left the grate open to the courtroom and why could he retrieve a blade inside the courtroom which I swept before he was admitted. I should have been more alert to treachery." Rick replied.

"Yes you should but even I did not detect those things either so we can conclude they were very well hidden." The Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei but it was still a mistake. I also knew the Judge would be ill equipped to deal with the madman if he got loose. But that is not the answer you seek is it Sensei?" Rick stated.

"You are correct Student my question was why did you accept his challenge?" His Sensei asked.

Rick had been trying to understand why he violated his Sensei's directive too. Finally he spoke.

"Sensei, I believed if I did not he would have forced me to do so against my will. I believe he had others to either kidnap or harm people I hold dear. Because of those considerations I accepted that way the secondary plots I knew he had were deactivated." Rick said.

"That is an admirable trait being selfless. I commend you Student." The Sensei said after much contemplation.

Rick bowed to his Sensei and his Sensei bowed deeply to him. Rick departed the room and was met with Alexis.

She looked him over.

"Well I see nothing physically missing. See it was not as bad as you thought! Come on the fete is over. Let's get out of here." Alexis suggested.

Rick agreed then they linked arms then exited the soirée.

\\\\\

The trip back was a quiet one. Rick was lost in the implications that the Ambassador had told him. He would need to learn more about the phrase 'Dragon's Breath'. In Chinese and Japanese folklore Dragons were the creators of Humans. They were directed by the gods to bring their creations to life. So it was the Dragon which breathed the humans to life. So the Dragon's Breath could also be removed. This person had to have the power of life and death. Tomisurai was such a traditionalist.

Soon they were back at the loft.

Kate looked up from her book to notice Rick entering.

"So do you have all ten fingers and toes?" She teased.

"Yes Dear" Rick said walking over to give her a kiss.

Just as their lips met the kids started kicking excited that their Daddy was near.

"Eve Sam settle down! I glad you are excited about your Daddy being here." Kate said talking to her stomach.

The kids settled down and Kate gave a sigh.

"Kate it is not much longer only about a month." Rick said.

"Yeah, I'm so tired of not being able to get comfortable, unable to walk and unable to control when they start up that infernal soccer game." Kate complained.

"I know Kate but just think at the end of all this we will have two happy healthy beautiful children. That will make all this worth it." Rick said.

Kate melted into his hand which was cupping her face. He sure did know what she needed to hear.

"How do you know they will be beautiful?" Kate asked.

"With us as parent they could be nothing less!" Rick said nuzzling his Wife.

\\\\\

Captain Gates took an interest in how the criminal madman was able to escape. Lt. Bower was given the job to find out. Ann was busy looking over the financials. She spotted some payments from an off shore account to two bailiffs.

Ann brought this to the attention of her Boss who took it to the Lt.

"That was some quick work. Rosenberg." The Lt. said.

"Yes Sir. It was Detective Hastings which found the link." Rosenberg said.

"Get those two in here!" Lt. said.

"I'm so sorry Lt. Those two Bailiffs were killed by the Madman in his bid to escape." Rosenberg said.

"Damn and the Account?" The Lt. asked.

"Closed Sir… It seems it was only opened for this transaction then closed." Rosenberg said.

"Wonderful I need to report to Captain Gates on us hitting a brick wall on this investigation." The Lt. said.

"Yes Lt. Is there anything else?" Rosenberg asked.

"No just finish your reports these are going in the cold case files. There are other murders in the Big Apple that needs your team's attention." The Lt. said.

Rosenberg left the office and the Lt. picked up the phone to inform his superior that there were no more leads.

Captain Gates was sitting at her office when the phone rang. She looked at the number it was the twelfth precinct. She half expected to hear Kate's voice when she picked up but the dulcet Baritone voice dissuaded her of that entirely.

"Yes Lt? Captain Gates here." She said.

"Yes Sir I'm afraid I have to report some bad news." The Lt. said.

"I'm ready for it report Lt." Gates said.

"Sir the help that was given by to the Madman was by two crooked Bailiffs." Lt. said.

Gates hated crooked Law Enforcement officers. It was the main reason she entered IAB to root out the corrupt ones.

"I see Lt. I suppose there is more?" Gates asked.

Bower was always stunned in how his boss always knew that.

"Yes Sir financials were run and the Bank which paid them was a foreign one. We contacted them and they informed us…" the Lt. reported.

"…That the account was closed" Gates said.

She had dealing with this frustration before in the hunt for the Dragon. Since the Dragon was no more nor was Senator William Bracken this must be a new player on the scene.

"Ok Lt. so what about the Bailiffs? Are they in custody?" Gates asked.

"Yes in custody of the OCME." The Lt. said. "They were victims of the Madman's escape."

"I see so there is no way forward?" Gates asked.

"Sir we have no more leads and I have redirected my team to other cases. The Lt. said.

"Thank you Lt. Bower for this quick resolution…" Gates said hanging up.

She hoped the investigation of the terrorist attack by the Army helicopter would bear better fruit. She decided she would call the Senator and report. Actually she thought going to see Kate would be helpful. She was in her last trimester. She remembered how it was like with her children. Getting up she told her secretary she was leaving.

/

Rick was fixing something to eat. The party while nice did not give anyone enough to eat. He and Alexis had been preparing lasagna. The door bell rang it was one of his posse.

"Yes Agent Bell?" Rick said talking to the huge man at the door.

"I beg to interrupt you Senator but a Captain Gates is here for a visit? You do not have her on the list but she insisted on seeing you." Agent Bell said.

"Oh Gates is here let her through! And for gods sake put her on the list!' Rick ordered.

"Yes Senator" Agent Bell said moving aside to let the Captain in.

"Well Captain Gates I am glad to see you in good health. I'm sure Kate will be glad to see you." Rick said warmly welcoming her.

"Thank you Senator." Gates said.

"Rick…Who is at the door?" Kate voice was heard.

Gates escorted by Rick showed Kate who it was.

"Captain…!" Kate exclaimed.

"Now Lt…There is no need for formalities. Please relax. Though I'm here under Professional aegis we do not need to be so formal." Gates said.

"Thanks Vicky please pull up a chair I have dinner to finish preparing." Rick said leaving her to talk with Kate.

"Please Senator I wish you to hear this too." Gates said.

"Dad…It is alright I can handle it from here." Alexis said.

"Are you sure Pumpkin?" Rick asked.

"I'll be fine Dad it sounds serious please go!" Alexis said shooing him out of the kitchen.

Rick sheepishly exited the kitchen.

"Senator I must congratulate you on the capture of that madman. Too bad we could not question him." Gates said.

"Captain he did say something before he died. I think it pertained on how he was able to escape. Does the name 'Dragon's Breath' mean anything to you?" Rick said.

"Senator you were withholding information?" Gate asked.

"Well as you can see I was right to do so. I believe there is corruption inside NYPD. I could not trust it to a report." Rick said.

"I can not claim NYPD is corruption proof but this name is unknown to me." Gates said.

"I see. So why did you come here? I hope it was not to report that all leads are cold." Rick said.

"Rick let the Captain speak." Kate admonished.

"Yes Senator that is exactly what I was going to say. The men who helped the Madman escape were killed by him in his bid for freedom. However the Bank was foreign that paid him." Gates said.

"The Bank of Dubai perhaps Captain?" Kate asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Gates asked.

Rick looked at Kate and she looked back at him.

"Captain I need to show you something." Rick said.


	109. Chapter 109

The Captain was lead by Rick after picking up Kate and depositing her on the Office couch. Rick touched a few buttons then the files which had once been nothing but confetti appeared on the screen as whole as they could.

Kate fist flew to her mouth as the surprise hit her. This was the first time she had seen the completion. She knew that Rick had commissioned a secret group of puzzle solvers in creating the reconstruction. What she did not know was the results. Rick had not told her since that one night after she made her agreement with Bracken. This was all new information to her too.

"You see Captain these are the files given to me by Mr. Smith. I want you to have a copy. Since your investigation has hit a dead end perhaps you can find a new thread in these." Rick said.

"Senator so when you showed up at that explosion…It was not coincidence?" Gate said looking at the mountain of evidence.

"You mean the one where Kate's almost assassin died? No it was not. We had been directed by Mr. Smith to retrieve these files. Maddox got to it first and triggered a booby trap. That was the explosion." Rick said.

"Senator Lt. I never did believe any of you but I could not find any evidence to hold you." Gates said. "Thank you for telling me the truth now."

Gates stopped the progression of the records. It was on the Transfer slip which was the first piece of evidence that allowed Kate to bluff Bracken. But now according to Muriel and Ellie Bracken was not the bad guy she thought he was. It was all Eric Vaughn. He controlled the show. Bracken was just another one of his pawns a very powerful pawn. Kate looked at her Captain as she studied the transfer slip.

"It is sequential" she said.

"What Captain?" Kate asked.

"The number of the account it is sequential. The money transferred to the Bailiffs was from an account which had the same root! I think Senator you just gave me the clue to move forward." Gates said.

"Well Captain if you need some cooperation from a foreign source I am going to be on the Senate select committee on intelligence. I can exert influence on the Bank management." Rick said.

"No Senator, I will need not your influence at this time. Let me use my resources first before expanding it to your realm." Gates said.

"As you wish Captain I'm always at your disposal." Rick said with a flourish.

"Hmmm… Just what I wanted…an US Senator at my beck and call…" Gates said.

Rick looked at Gates he had never seen her crack a joke in his long association with her. This was a totally unsuspecting side to her personality.

"Er Right" Rick said obviously flustered.

Kate was laughing at her Husband's discomfort. Here was her Super Hero of a Husband cowed by a joke from a Middle Age woman!

"Lt… that will be quite enough!" Gates sternly warned.

Kate immediately shut up. Her Husband was not the only one to be cowed by Captain Victoria Gates or otherwise known as 'Iron Gates'.

Captain Gates then switched gears and inquired about Kate's health both physical and mental. She related her experiences with the last trimester before the birth of her children.

Kate was surprised how similar her feelings were to those of her Captain.

Finally after their long chat Kate was getting tired. Rick knew she had to eat.

"Captain will you join us for dinner?" Rick politely asked.

"No thank you Senator I do need to get home. Kate remember what I said call me if it gets too much. I have a few more techniques which helped me." Gate said. "Goodbye Senator, Lt."

"Goodbye Captain." They both said as Pi who appeared to escort the Captain out.

Pi reappeared.

"Wow is she some scary lady!" Pi said talking about the Captain as he sat down for dinner.

Rick agreed.

Of course Pi would appear at this time. It was time to eat. Rick swore that this man never missed a meal. Rick wondered if there was an eating contest between the Boys and Pi who would win?

"I bet on Pi" Kate said as he carried her back to the living room couch.

"What Kate did I say that out loud?" Rick asked.

"No but I could hear you thinking about it very loudly." Kate said as she kissed him.

"No doubt about it I live with psychic women!" Rick said taking his place at the dinner table.

Kate just gave a knowing glance to Martha which was picked up by Alexis serving the food then transferred to Muriel and finally landed on Ellie's face. Rick observing was unnerved by what he saw. He also saw that both Pi who was shoveling in the food and Jim were totally clueless. Rick felt honored to be able to see this glimpse into their mysterious world.

Soon Dinner was over and Kate being tired coaxed Rick to carry her to bed. They gave their good nights to the assembled then they trod up the stairs. Getting to the top Kate had fallen asleep in his arms. Rick carefully placed her on the bed then disrobed her. Kate awoke a bit during this process so it was easier than if she stayed asleep. Once done Rick slipped into the bed beside her. They both promptly fell asleep.

\\\\\

Then next morning after everyone was off doing things and breakfast was done Rick started his daily routine of Phone calls. He wanted to know how the Army CID was faring with the investigation of the stolen Helicopter.

The commander of the Base was stonewalling. Rick was in no mood for such tactics.

"Now General Tell me truthfully…Who is responsible?" Rick thundered.

The General continued to hem and haw until he blurted out.

"2 guards were killed by 2 9 mil slugs then the bodies were drug several feet away. There was no one on the tower since no flights were scheduled. It was a professional job. There was no trace of anything in the chopper itself. There was a scrap of black silk though." The General said.

Rick thought back to when he was helped in the helicopter by his Father there as a silk black fabric in that time too. Rick knew that someone in his own gov't staged the attack. This smelled of False Flag all over it! Rick wondered who would be so bold?


	110. Chapter 110

Alexis was busy getting ready from school when she glanced on the mail table in the front room. It was overflowing. Since they had returned from Japan the pile of unread mail has gotten out of hand. Alexis knew exactly what to do. Kate was looking bored on her couch.

"Hey Mom I have something for you to do that is if you want to do it." Alexis said gathering up the huge pile of correspondence.

"My goodness Alexis…Is that all of it?" Kate said as the redhead dropped the pile on her table next to the couch.

"Yepper the mail table is clean. I need to get to class. Come on Pi we need to go." Alexis said coaxing her reluctant boyfriend out of the room.

"Promise him you will feed him…That will solve his balkiness problem" Kate said.

"That is true food is a great motivator." Pi agreed.

"Come on Stomach with legs I'll feed you but later! Come on now." Alexis warned.

Have a good day in class! Kate said.

Alexis waved as she exited the door.

Kate looked over the huge pile of neglected missives. She noticed her Auntie Ellie coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning Auntie." Kate said greeting her Aunt.

"Good Morning Katherine…My gosh is that all your mail?" She asked looking at the pile overflowing the table.

"Yeah it is Auntie. It seems we have been neglecting it before we were all shuttled to Japan. Speaking of shuttling how is Auntie Muriel doing?" Kate asked.

"She is still sleeping…These past few days in returning to the loft have been exhausting for her…I think she would prefer to the less hectic pace back at the sea side." Ellie said.

"Well I can arrange for you both to return to the Hamptons I'm not sure Dad will go with you this time though." Kate said.

"Thank you Katherine…we might take you up on that advice…" Ellie said then suddenly stopped and tears started to form.

"Auntie what is wrong?" Kate said growing concerned,

Just then Martha swept in the room and noticed her friend crying.

"Ellie what is the world is going on?" Martha said concerned for her friend.

Ellie could only point at a thick brown envelope.

"It's from Willie…" Ellie said through the tears.

Martha alarmed picked up the envelope. It was addressed to Ellie it was from the law offices of Hamm, Bacon and Draws,

"This looks official" Martha said. "Ellie do you want me to open it?"

Ellie nodded.

Martha opened the envelope then read the letter from the Lawyer. Inside was two other envelopes one addressed to Kate the other to Ellie.

Martha read the letter out loud.

"It is addressed to you Ellie" Martha said.

Ellie just nodded.

"_Greetings Ms. Mckenzie_. That is always a good sign the writer being polite and all." Martha said.

Kate was watching with keen interest.

_Our attempts to contact you in regards to the will of the late William H. Bracken esq. had gone unheeded. I would like to discuss with you at your earliest convenience the parts of the estate bequeathed to you. Enclosed are two envelopes which were directed to be delivered to you on the event of his death._

_Sincerely,_

_John M Hamm Attorney at Law_

Martha said.

"So you are a part of Willie's estate?" Martha asked.

"It would seem my sweet Cousin William included me in his will." Ellie said.

"Wait Auntie… Are you telling me that William H Bracken was a cousin?" Kate said with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yes Katherine he was Jo's and Ellie's 2nd Cousin plus being your 2nd cousin once removed." Muriel said.

"Why was I never told this?" Kate exclaimed with her eyes blazing with accusations.

"Katherine I thought you knew!" Muriel said appearing in the front room.

"Muriel what are you doing up?" Ellie scolded.

"I could no longer sleep and it is a good thing I came down here…" Muriel said.

"What is with all the noise out here?" Jim asked entering the room.

"Daddy how could you!" Kate said beginning to cry.

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry what have I done?" Jim said hugging his Daughter.

"James I'm at fault for this…I confirmed that Willie was her cousin. I had no idea that you or Jo never told her." Muriel said. "I'm so sorry."

"Flo that is ok I should have broken Jo's edict long ago. There there Katie Bug let it all out." Jim said. "I'm so sorry I hid this information from you."

"Why…? Daddy…? Why?" Kate cried into his shoulder.

"Why? Well Baby Girl your Mother forbade me when William who was her favorite cousin of all of them turned his back on his upbringing and started consorting with evil men in his quest for power and wealth. She felt that he had besmirched their good name. I was forbidden to speak of him other than to say you have a rich cousin." Jim said.

"He was not my favorite Cousin. I could tell even back then he had a greedy side to him." Ellie said.

"I remember as a little girl wishing he would pass on so I would get his wealth. Mom used to laugh at my antics as I dressed up then played rich snob in front of all my stuffed animals." Kate said as her eyes started to dry up.

"Yes I remember Jo telling me all about your pageant." Jim said wiping the few lone tears off her face. "Are you feeling better…Katie Bear?"

Kate shook her head.

Once the Drama settled down Martha piped up.

"Ellie there is a letter here for you and there is one for Katherine too." Martha pointed out.

"Martha be a dear and hand Katherine her letter. I'll read mine some other day." Ellie said. "Come on Muriel you are still looking pale."

"Again I'm so sorry Katherine" Muriel said. "I'm coming Ellie."

Muriel with unsteady gait trailed after Ellie.

"I'm so sorry Katie Bug but an old client called and he has gotten his company into a sticky wicket. I need to go meet him and sort this all out." Jim said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"That is ok Daddy you need to go I'll be ok. Rick will be back later. I'll be fine. Now go!" Kate said getting a bit irritated.

Jim kissed her one last time then exited out the door.

"I hate to do this too but my second of command called there seemed to be another leak! I just had those pipes replaced." Martha said crossly.

"Go Martha hopefully it is not as bad of a flood as last time." Kate said smiling.

Martha departed. Kate now had the odd sensation of being alone. There was no one in this part of the loft. Of course she could bring in one of the detail from outside the door if she needed company. She knew Agent Slick would volunteer. Not that she would want that horn dog in the loft with her alone though.

Well I might as well become useful she said to herself as she started on the pile of mail. She sorted the Congratulations to one pile…The requests for help on another…Bills were confusing since those should have gone to Adam the accountant. Those were placed in another stack. Then the request for personal appearances went into a stack for Paula. Finally she was satisfied that only personal correspondences were left. She had her attention back on the Brown envelope with her Whole Name written on it. It was written in a male's strong handwriting that formed the letters of her name.

Kate debated whether she wanted to know what her Cousin. Cousin…? It sounded so strange even in her head to consider Bracken family. Heaven knows Her Mother certainly did not consider him anything of the sort. Though there was a sadness to her eyes every now and then.

Kate picked up the envelope it was rather thin. Perhaps it was a deed to something? Kate thought. No, those are the wistful thinking of a spoiled 5 year old not a grown woman soon to have babies of her own.

Kate thought back on how Bracken tried to justify his actions to her while they were in that kitchen. Kate laid the envelope down then switched on the Video player. There was something she wanted to see on NetFlix.

Rick entered the loft and saw the neatly stacked mail.

"Hey Honey I'm home." Rick said moving over to give her a kiss.

"Are you back for good?" Kate asked.

"Yeah all the trappings of being a Senator is over. I have to admit it is a bit overwhelming even for me." Rick said.

Kate smirked she never would believe the Attention Hound which is Richard Castle would ever tire of the lime light.

"So are you hungry?" Rick said poking his head into the refrig.

"I'm a bit peckish" Kate said "I could eat."

"So translation is Feed me now or I'll gnaw off your leg huh? Well never fear your super hero of a Husband has created something for your voracious appetite." Rick said pulling our 4 hero sandwiches on a tray.

Rick sat it down then sat at her feet munching away on the sandwich. There was finger food too consisting of Rabbit food.

Kate polished off the meal and Rick chuckled.

He took the empty tray back to the kitchen. When he returned he noticed the still sealed letter with her full name across it.


	111. Chapter 111

Rick sat down at the end of the couch. Kate moved her feet to allow him access. Kate placed her aching feet in Rick's laps. Rick looked at her as if he was asking for permission. Kate responded with a look of pleading. Rick taking the look as a go ahead he reached over then started massaging her feet. Kate tensed first for the burst of pain which always accompanied the beginning of the massage. It was so predictable.

Rick with his left hand flipped the channels in search of something to watch. Kate groaned with pleasure as Rick hit the sore spots. Rick chuckled at what was on the screen. Kate looked over at the table. Rick had moved the correspondence to the office which left that lone thin brown envelope addressed to Kate in her full name. Rick wondered who would send his wife an envelope addressed as 'Katherine Houghton Beckett Castle?'

Kate watched her husband then flicked her attention on the screen but always it alit on that addressed to her envelope. Rick looked at his Wife but not directly. Kate kept up this cat and mouse game with her attention split. Rick tried to look cool and detached but his Wife knew he was consumed with curiosity. Kate finally decided to talk about the envelope.

"So Rick not that I dislike what you are doing to my feet would you please stop. I have a hard time forming words with actions…Ahhhh" Kate said as Rick hit a real sensitive spot on her aching feet.

Rick finished the spot then stopped he really did want to speak with his Wife.

"Thanks Rick for the massage my feet feel so much better. Kate said smiling.

Kate moved her feet away as she started to form what she wanted to say.

Kate glanced at the envelope which had both of their attention and imagination. Rick looked at Kate he could tell she was beginning to form the words. Rick was giddy in anticipation.

"I see you noticing the envelope…" Kate said.

"Yes it is strange not to acknowledge a strange brown envelope with your Wife's full name on it. Where did it come from?" Rick asked now having an opening to quench his insatiable curiosity.

"It came out of another envelope from some lawyer's office addressed to Eleanor May McKenzie." Kate said.

"May…? I did not know your Aunt Ellie middle name was May," Rick said being sidetracked.

"Neither did I until your Mother read the Envelope addressee out loud." Kate confessed.

"Hmmm the secrets your family keeps Kate it amazes me. And here I am with a Spook for a Father." Rick said.

"Yes that is not all" Kate muttered.

Rick picked up on what his Wife said under her breath,

"So why did a Law office want to send a letter to her? Is she in any trouble? If she is I can sic Izzy on them." Rick said.

Isaac 'Izzy' Duncan Grouch was one of Rick's three or four friends which form the core of Rick's business empire. He was the one of the group to study Law with Rick when he at NYU. Rick discovered that he did not like the Law so he stopped going to class but his friendship with Izzy remained.

Kate had to laugh picturing her 6 foot 2 husband being friends with the nebbish lawyer all of 5 foot nothing. But Rick was just that kind of guy.

"No Rick, a call to Izzy is not necessary…" Kate laughed.

Rick smiled he loved to see his Wife laugh. She has seen so much darkness that bringing a modicum of relief was his life mission.

"Ok Izzy is out but what did the lawyer want with Aunt Ellie?" Rick asked.

"It was about the reading of a Will." Kate said seriously.

Rick winced. He knew all over the country people were getting letters just like the one described from the wrongful death of many Americans. Tomisurai deserves a special kind of hell. Too bad he was killed. There was too much death recently.

Kate saw how her Husband demeanor changed. She knew he was blameless for what had happen but he carried the guilt just the same.

Rick thought he had spoken to himself but he heard his mouth issue.

"Well it seems to be a booming time for lawyers and judges." Rick blurted out.

"Yeah I guess." Kate said shocked by what came out of her Husband's mouth at times.

"So who died?" Rick asked.

Kate bit her lower lip wondering what would be Rick's reaction when she told him it was Bracken. Kate took the bull by the horns then answered.

"…William Harrison Bracken esq." Kate said in low tones.

"Bracken…?" Rick's voice grew two octaves higher. "Kate what connection did he have with Aunt….And I guess you…That is Bracken's handwriting on that envelope isn't it?" Rick said.

Sometimes Kate wished her Husband was not so observant and not had that lightning quick mind to pick up connections so easily. Kate would have liked a bit more time but instead he knew!

"Yes it is his handwriting." Kate confirmed.

"So that is why it is still unopened? You don't want to open it? Well we could burn it. No, that would never satisfy your curiosity." Rick said.

"You mean your curiosity…I wish I never seen the thing…" Kate bitterly said.

"Come on Kate perhaps it is a treasure map to where the Dragon horded all the gold he stole!" Rick said.

Kate had to laugh.

"You and your Fairy tales..." Kate said shaking her head continuing to laugh.

"No Kate it is true. The Dragon aka Eric Vaughn did steal gold and it has not been recovered." Rick said "It's all over the news!"

Rick switched the channel to the 24 hour Fox Business Channel.

_The convoluted unraveling of the Late Eric Vaughn's fortune took a weird twist today when it was discover that 15 Tons of gold was missing out of investor's accounts. The whereabouts has investigators baffled…_

The news woman said.

Kate stared at her Husband. He was not fooling. Bracken had been associated with Vaughn since their schools days. If anyone would know where that gold was it would have been Bracken. Knowing he was dying he could have entrusted that secret to her. It could be in that brown envelope right now sitting unopened on that table.

"See Kate I was not fooling. So back to your connection and Aunt Ellie's connection to Bracken…Let me guess. A Cousin perhaps…? Since it was on your Mother's side I know most of your Mother's relatives so that leaves a second cousin…No that would be to Ellie to you I know it…Your Second Cousin once removed!" Rick exclaimed triumphantly with a fist to the air!

Kate could not help but laugh at the antics of her Husband. He was dead on though.

"Yes Rick he was my 2nd cousin once removed. Still…Why would he send me anything?" Kate fretted.

"Well if it not a treasure map to illegally gotten gold it might be an explanation. You did tell me that Muriel urged you to listen to his side. Perhaps since you never did that he did it in a letter before he died." Rick said.

"No Rick I don't think it is a death bed confession. Would it not be a thicker envelope if he was writing to confess his sins? Besides why would he do it to me? He just followed Vaughn's orders." Kate said.

"Yeah from the evidence we got it pointed to Vaughn but we misinterpreted it to be Bracken." Rick said. 'Bracken was just the enforcer."

"Yeah he was a glorified hit man for Vaughn. He created the organization for Vaughn's twisted vision." Kate bitterly said.

Rick fell silent as he contemplated the brown envelope.

"Kate did you ever shake it? Since, you don't want to open it." Rick asked.

"Rick it is not a Christmas present which you need to guess before unwrapping it!" Kate scolded.

"That is not an answer." Rick retorted.

Kate glared at her Husband then in a small voice said,

"No…" Kate murmured.

"Well then may I…" Rick gleefully asked.

Kate shrugged.

Rick picked up the envelope and held it to the light. It was brown so no light could be seen then Alexis came in the room along with Pi.

"Alexis you are just the person I wanted to see!" Rick delightfully exclaimed.

"Hi Dad…What do you want?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe it's another experiment?" Alexis whispered to Pi.

Pi wisely nodded. She had told him about how her Father would do experiments with her.

"Please come here and listen closely as I tilt this envelope. Can you hear anything?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I hear something sliding against something else." Alexis said "…Hey that is Mom's envelope…Daaadddd…"

Alexis warning was in her voice.

"Alexis I said he could mess with it just do not open it." Kate said coming to Rick's rescue.

Rick blew a sigh of relief that he did not have to endure another scolding from his Daughter.

"Ok Alexis what sort of slipping sound is it?" Rick asked not hearing anything.

"It sounds like something plastic or a stiff card… Something like that..." Alexis said.

Pi said nothing but stood watching Father and Daughter interacting.

"Ok Alexis you can go and take Pi with you!" Rick said.

"Thanks Daddy Come on Pi I have some studying to do!" Alexis said.

Pi perked up and followed her up the stairs like a lost puppy.

"So not a letter but there is something inside here" Rick said still shaking it and not hearing anything Alexis did.

Kate finally curious herself demanded the envelope back.

"Rick quit playing with that thing and give me that bloody envelope!" Kate said crossly.

Rick meekly handed it over to her then handed her the letter opener.

"Thanks Rick" Kate said as she ripped the envelope's end with the letter opener handed to her by her Husband.

She blew the envelope open and out came two items a key card and the Queen of Spades.


	112. Chapter 112

Rick was surprised as Kate when he looked and picked up the key card. He looked at the size and when he held it. It felt somewhat familiar to his hand. He had handled many keycards but this one felt different than a regular key card for a hotel. It had a distinctive shape too. Rick stared at the card. A vague memory was beginning to form.

Kate watched the emotions on her Husband's face. She could see some sort of dawning taking place.

"What is it Rick?" Kate coaxed hoping her comment would elicit the right response.

It was a crap shoot. Kate could have distracted him instead of extracting the information from his vast database housed in his magnificent brain.

Rick turned to look at his bride. She was just so darn beautiful. Beauty! That is it. The dead Brazilian supermodel had a key card just the same. Rick thought. Wait it was a special card for the VIP room at the Grove!

Kate just loved how her husband worked out a problem. Everything he felt was reflected on his face. She wondered with such a number of tells why does he play poker at all?

"Kate…I know what the key card unlocks." Rick whispered.

"Where Rick?" Kate asked.

"I was given this exact type of key when I was with Henry!" Rick exclaimed.

"Henry…? Rick?" Kate asked confused.

Rick has so many friends Henry could be a number of people.

"Henry…You know Henry!" Rick said.

"No I don't remember Henry? Rick…Henry who?" Kate said.

"Of course you know Henry! He helped us with the Zombie Cars…Henry!" Rick said.

"Zombie…Oh that Henry…!" Kate said.

"Right That Henry! Kate" Rick said.

"Ok where were you and Henry located?" Kate said finally following along.

"Kate it was at the Grove." Rick said.

"The Grove…? Rick which Grove…" Kate said obviously lost again.

Rick was getting frustrated at his Wife's inability to follow along. This pregnancy must have scrambled her brain. First she did not remember Henry and now she does not know the Grove. Something must be seriously wrong.

Rick with ultimate patience and control of his frustration at his Wife explains.

"Kate do you not recall my trip to SF? There was the exposure of the magician who could conjure hellhounds?" Rick asked.

"I vaguely recall something happening on the 4th. But honestly Rick it is all just a blur." Kate admitted.

"Kate…When did you notice that your memory was not a sharp as it once was?" Rick asked being very concerned.

It was unlike Kate to forget anything.

"I don't recall Rick so why are we having this conversation about my diminished capacity anyway? I figured it must be part of the pregnancy." Kate said.

"Well I've heard of the fetuses causing other problems but memory loss is not one of them." Rick said.

"Ok Rick you are scaring me and you should not scare a very pregnant lady!" Kate said.

"I'm calling your doctor now! Kate!" Rick said.

"Ok Rick I'm going to sleep… I'm so tired." Kate said.

Rick broke out the medical equipment and found Kate's oxygen levels were dropping. Placing an oxygen mask on her he hooked up the fetal monitoring. Kate was getting worse.

"Where is that damned Doctor?" Rick muttered.

Kate was totally unconscious by the time the doctor arrived.

"Pick her up and take her to the birthing room." The doctor said. "We need to get the kids out now! Scrub up Senator!"

"Get the incubators ready" Rick said to an alarmed Alexis.

Lanie had just appeared.

"Alexis what is going on?" She asked.

"Mom needs emergency C-section. I'm going to have to help deliver my Siblings!" Alexis said.

Lanie divested of her clothes and started to scrub up. Rick had placed Kate in the OR. The doctor was amazed of the availability of such a well equipped facility. Rick's advanced planning was certainly useful. It might be the difference between everyone surviving and the planning of 3 funerals.

The incision was made as the Doctor assisted by Lanie and Rick delivered the first one. It was the Male Sam. Alexis carefully wiped him down as she had been taught. Then weighed and measured him.

"He's 3 pounds 11 oz and 19 inch long." Alexis noted.

The Doctor nodded while trying to extract his Sister.

"That is good he is breathing on his own." Alexis said as she placed him in the incubator.

Kate was not out of the woods yet. The doctor removed the Girl then placed her in Alexis' hands.

Alexis did the same procedure as before.

"She's 4 pounds 2 ounces and 18 inches long." Alexis told them.

All that was left was to remove the placenta and fix the tear. Kate's vitals were improving. Lanie blew a sigh of relief.

"Somehow the blood toward the brain was reduced. It showed up as confusion first." The Doctor said. "If you had delayed even for the ambulance ride she would not have made it."

Rick was grateful that Kate and the kids would make it.

"Senator what possessed you to create a fully stocked OR in your home?" The Doctor asked.

Rick thought telling the Doctor that he was a prepper would not do. So he simply said.

"For Emergencies…I did not want to lose either of my Wife or my Children." Rick said.

"Well your planning made all the differences. There should be no infection but we need to have round the clock care." The Doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor…I had read up on the procedure and I was willing to do it myself but I was glad you appeared when you did." Rick said.

The Doctor gave instructions to Lanie and Rick then left.

Rick had the bio waste team come in to sterilize the OR in case it was needed again.

"I'm going to go check on my girl" Lanie said moving to Jim's room. Kate was wheeled in there since they did not want to carry her up stairs.

Alexis stood next to the incubators.

"Dad…How long did the Doctor say the kids should be in there?" Alexis spoke with wonderment in her eyes.

"About a week I have a pair of neo natal nurses coming in to take care of them." Rick said.

"Dad I don't mind…They both have red hair like mine!" Alexis said.

"Well maybe Alexis…I do know sometimes the real color hair is not evident until later." Rick said staring at both his 2nd Daughter and Son.

It struck him…Kate made it…the kids made it but they were so small.

"Sam Eve you gave your Momma a scare…Don't do that again!" Rick said to the kids as they moved slightly in the incubators.

The Neo Natal Nurses arrived and were immediately set to work. Their first order of business was to shoo Rick out of the Nursery.

\\\\\

Rick entered the darken room. He has not set foot in here since that incident where his Mother was giving Jim a sponge bath. Rick still shuddered at that memory. Lanie was sitting at her side.

"So Lanie…How's our girl doing?" Rick quietly asked.

"She is doing well Rick…How did you know…Confusion is not normally associated with a pregnancy." Lanie said.

"I don't know just something inside me said something was wrong then when she collapsed I knew something was up. Once the O2 levels were seen I knew that Kate was in distress and so would the kids if they were not removed." Rick said.

"Well Daddy your quick thinking saved your wife and your beautiful Red hair kids!" Lanie said.

Just then Kate opened her eyes.

"Hey…" Kate said still sleepy sounding.

"Hey…Kate you are ok we delivered the Kids they are fine…Do you remember anything?" Rick asked.

"No Rick just a vague feeling I was mad at you Why?" Kate asked.

Kate looked down.

"I've got another scar" She said.

"Yes you do those are battle wounds to show you how strong you are!" Rick said.

"Ok I'm going back to sleep now Ok?" Kate yawned then fell asleep.

Rick looked at Lanie.

"I'll take over watching her if you want to call someone special." Rick said.

"Thanks Rick I did kind of rush right over here…I should call my Chief of Staff. She is probably wondering why I rushed off." Lanie said.

"Well Congresswoman I thought you might want to call someone else maybe tall Latino Congressman perhaps?" Rick teased.

"Well he can wait but I have some meet and greet I rushed out of so Clare needs to know first." Lanie said.

Clarence 'Clare' Haskell was Lanie's friend in College. She practiced Law up to recently. She was affected by the Virus plague. Her husband of 22 years had died. He was older than her and she married young at 16. She needed a change and Lanie found her a place.

"Ok Lanie you know better…" Rick said.

"You take care of our Girl Castle!" Lanie said as she exited. Alexis came in.

"How's Mom?" Alexis asked still buzzing from the experience.

"She woke up a bit ago…She still seemed a bit out of it…Pumpkin I think the worst is over." Rick said.

"Dad I was told for you to exit the room so that the professionals you hired can do their jobs." Alexis said repeating the instructions.

Rick rose and accompanied Alexis out into the living room the Nurses rushed past him.

Rick noticed the key card had dropped on the floor. He picked it up.

"Dad what is that?" Alexis asked.

"It came out of the envelope." Rick absentmindedly said.

"So you opened it huh? You could not wait?" Alexis said in beginning to scold her Father.

"Alexis Kate opened it and that conversation with your Mom alerted me she was not doing well. This keycard actually saved her life!" Rick said staring at the keycard in his hand.


	113. Chapter 113

Rick palmed the keycard along with the playing card. He would bother with them later. Right now it was time to call the family together and announce the good news. The Nurses exited the bedroom. They were carrying the expressed milk for the babies. They were going to try a feeding. Rick followed behind them to watch how the milk was divided into 2 ounce servings then heated to body temperature.

Bringing the first child out the Nurse carefully pushed the nipple toward his mouth. It was Sam. He rooted around then latched on to bottle. He greedily slurped down his first meal. The nurse carefully burped then placed him back in the incubator. The Second baby was a bit fussier but eventually Eve too took her first meal. The Babies although a bit small, were healthy and slept most of the time. Rick stared in wonder how 2 perfectly formed human beings were the results of their love.

"Would you like to hold your son Senator?" One Nurse asked.

"Yeah" Rick said.

"Here you go but do not keep him out of the chamber too long. He can not as of yet regulate his temperature. But a few moments outside the box will not hurt him." The Nurse said.

Rick stared at the shock of Red Hair which was gradually darkening. It was a riotous Orange color when he was first born. Now a few hours later it was a muted red. Sam's blue eyes were opened. He was taking in the sights. Rick sang softly to the infant. Then it was over he had to return Sam to the comfort of the box.

"Don't worry Senator…He and his Sister will be given the best of care" The head nurse Hannah said.

Rick unable to speak just mutely nodded. There was a world of possibilities for his newborns. Rick was determined to make sure there was a world waiting. Rick walked out of the room. His mind was concerned about his Wife who was doing well as if the Nurses reports could be relied upon. Then there were his children Samuel James Castle born on Sept 23, 2013 and his Sister Evelyn Johanna Castle born a few minutes later. It was past midnight. Rick finally made arrangements for Jim to occupy their bedroom. Rick slept in the downstairs room next to their Mother. Kate curled next to him. It had been an exhausting day. Rick finally succumbed to sleep.

\\\\\

The next few days were all about Kate and the Kids, Kate steadily improved but the scar on her abdomen was quite visible. Kate had moved out to the couch but even that amount of movement left her gasping and weak. It was worse than being shot. It would be a long time until she was in fighting shape. Kate kind of missed talking to her stomach. But when she was wheeled chaired into the nursery. All her thoughts of pain disappeared. The kids were thriving. They could stand being outside the box even longer though Kate was one to side on returning them after feeding and burping was done. Rick usually helped during the feeding time. Kate knew he was a devoted Father she now had ample proof of his commitment.

Rick did not keep on hold his political aspirations. He really did fancy himself like George Washington. Like George he was building the framework of the New Congress. Gone was the old committee by who you know. Rick's team has removed any part of favoritism and did the committee selections on Merit a totally unheard of way of doing business. The lobbyists were rebuffed at every turn. Soon they got the idea that influencing laws will no longer be tolerated.

The influence brokers were gone over night! The Federal Reserve has become a favorite point of contention on several of the late night political shows. Rick would watch with Kate on how things were developing. Kate was very supportive on his goals. They were a team in every thing.

"Kate I do not know if I told you this enough, I love you." Rick said snuggling against his Wife. "I would not know what I would do without you."

"Rick I love you too. You are wrong…I know you would be sad but you would be there for all our children if I was not around, It is just what you would do. This political career was all based on what you could do for me and your family. You would never be one to shirk responsibility." Kate said.

"Yes Kate that is true but you are my home, my center and my life. I am nothing without your influence." Rick said kissing his Wife on the head.

He dare not try on the lips yet. Her ordeal while over left her short of breath. Kissing like he wanted to do would severely impair her. Rick knew that restraint was the order of things. One good thing Kate's ending of her pregnancy was she could now travel. So it was decided that the family would relocate to the Hamptons for Kate's recovery.

Rick forgot about the gifts from Bracken that were safely stored in his office safe. It was those which had participated Kate's confusion which ultimately saved her life. Bracken had caused a chain of events to lead to Kate being saved. Rick gave a silent prayer to the most misunderstood man.

\\\\\

The entourage was large as it entered the gates of Storm Front. Since the incident the Secret Service has replaced the private security and a 5 miles perimeter was setup. Air surveillance was increased and several members of Congress came to visit with Rick.

Alexis likened it to a mini White House. Alexis would visit on the weekend but the loft was still occupied by Jim, Martha, Alexis and Pi. Only Kate, the kids, Ellie and Muriel along with Rick who shuttled between the places were out at Storm Front. Eventually Rick had to attend meetings further away. He would call every night to wish Kate and the kids a good night. In the sea air Kate was recovering well according to Dr. Sacani who came to visit once Muriel had informed him of their return.

Rick was tired when the Helicopter holding him and his posse sat down on the Heliport. Kate who has been encouraged to walk around came out to greet him.

"Kate you are a sight for sore eyes." Rick said kissing his Wife.

"Rick come on in you must be exhausted flying about." Kate said invitingly.

They entered the kitchen to see Tara and Hannah the two nurses having a conversation with Muriel.

"Oh don't stop on the count of us" Kate said.

"No I need to go check on the kids it is that time." Hannah the head nurse said.

The others made excuses to make themselves scarce.

"So Rick…Are you hungry?" Kate asked flashing her green eyes at him.

She was looking healthier than when he left.

"Yeah but food is not what I'm craving Mrs. Castle… But I'll settle for food for now." Rick said with that long lean predatory look to his eyes,

Kate giggled then started to create a pair of sandwiches.

"Rick would you like to eat on the back porch or in the media room?" Kate asked.

"I think I've had enough media for now…Kate the back porch would be lovely." Rick said.

"Ok Rick rustle us up some chairs and I will be right out." Kate said getting a tray set up.

Rick had dropped into the shade lounge. Kate came out a few moments later to see her Husband out like a light. After placing the food in the outdoor frig she sat down beside him then picked up the book she had been reading. It was his book Deadly Heat. She was enjoying his prose when her lounge mate awoke. It took him a bit of time to realize where he was.

"Hey" he said stretching.

"Hey" Kate said placing her book aside.

"So how long was I out?" Rick asked yawning.

"A couple of hours the sandwiches are in the outdoor refrig. I set them there when I saw you passed out." Kate said.

"Oh so you did not eat?" Rick asked feeling a bit guilty.

"No I was going to eat once I got hungry." Kate said "Then I decided I still wanted to share this meal with you."

Rick got up and retrieved the meal. Together they ate and stared out at the sea in quiet contemplation enjoying the other's company.

Soon it was heading toward dusk. Tara came out to inform Kate she was needed.

"Rick some times I feel like I'm an old Moo Cow just only good for milking!" Kate said as she moved to follow Tara to the kid's feeding.

Rick tried to suppress a chuckle as she departed. Sated Rick relaxed in the waning sunlight and fell back asleep. It was still quite warm for a late September day.


	114. Chapter 114

Rick loved snuggling with his Wife. He was surprised when he awoke it was not Kate snuggled against him.

"Alexis what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Rick sputtered.

"I do…It is not until late tomorrow. Dad I guess I got tired waiting so I fell asleep on you." Alexis said. "You always made a good pillow."

Rick chuckled.

"Yeah I heard that before. So Pumpkin please tell me why are you here?" Rick asked.

"Pi has been weird lately." Alexis said.

"Weird how could you tell?" Rick asked.

"Dad…Not funny…I mean it…He got a phone call from his Parents. It has freaked him out. I do not know what to do?" Alexis fretted.

"So you sought me out?" Rick said.

"Well yeah Dad I have…I need your wisdom…Grams and Gramps tried but their advice just did not …" Alexis said.

"Feel right?" Rick asked. "So you sought out the old man's wisdom?"

"Yeah Daddy" Alexis snuggled against him.

"So what wisdom do you want your old man to impart?" Rick asked.

"Can you tell me when you first met Gramps? I don't think I know this story." Alexis said.

"Well it was about three years ago. I was staying at Kate's apt working on a case when she needed some pictures. She called her Father. Kate went to take a shower. I was left in the front room and I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there he was. It was bit awkward. He handed me the package and asked where Kate was. I told him in the shower. I thanked him for bringing the box of pictures. It would be helpful in our investigation. Then he told me to look after his little girl. She seems so strong but that is all deception. Inside she is brittle and would snap. He asked me to keep her safe. Then he left." Rick said.

"So how did you feel?" Alexis asked.

"Well surprised at first he told me about parts of Kate I suspected but now had confirmation. Then the part of me taking care of her made me curious. He obviously knew of me. Kate must have been talking about me to him. Then I felt proud that he trusted me enough to care for Kate." Rick said.

"So that was it?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah that was it. Thinking back I think I saw a smile on his face when he left as if a big weight was lifted off of him." Rick recalled.

"I guess Gramps knew you would do what was right." Alexis said.

"I guess so what's go you so upset on this upcoming meeting of Pi's parents?" Rick asked.

"I just want to give a good impression." Alexis said. "I've never been in this situation before."

"Yes meeting your lover's parents can be scary. When I met Meredith's Mother for the first time I knew exactly why she wanted to escape into fantasy. You were lucky she died before you were old enough to know her." Rick said.

"So she was controlling?" Alexis asked.

"Controlling, full of horrible opinions…She could not help but criticize everything Meredith did. I could not help but cringe whenever that woman was near." Rick said.

"So it was a bit of us against the Mother?" Alexis said.

"Yeah sort of…Look I loved your Mother but she was so traumatized by that upbringing. She could never commit to me or you." Rick said.

"Yeah I understand that now. I'm glad you found Mom though!" Alexis said.

"Yeah she is a real trooper…So why not we go inside and see your siblings…I bet it is time for feeding." Rick said. "So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah Dad you always have a way to put things into perspective. I love you." Alexis said kissing his cheek. "Let's go see my siblings."

They got up and entered the house. They came to the nursery. There framed in the doorway was Kate sitting in a rocker holding on to a blue blanket which meant she was feeding Sam. They waited as Kate was given the pink blanket for Eve. She slurped noisily. Looking up she spotted Rick and Alexis then smiled and beckoned them forward.

Alexis could not take her eyes off her siblings.

"Alexis… how good of you to come out here. Is there something wrong?" Kate asked.

"No Mom I just missed my Dad that is all." Alexis said "May I hold him?"

Tara lifted Sam out of the box and into Alexis' arms. Alexis cooed and spoke to him.

"Hi there Sam I'm your big Sister Alexis…" Alexis said.

Sam yawned then opened his bright blue eyes. His hair was turning darker by the day but his eye color seemed to be steady. He watched with much interest Alexis' face. Soon it was time to place him back in the box. It has been almost 4 days and they were thriving.

Rick and Kate could not bear to be separated. Eventually they forced themselves to leave. Alexis had gone to her room.

Rick kissed his Wife.

"We did good?" Kate asked.

"Yes Mrs. Castle we did exceedingly well. I love you even more if that is even possible." Rick said snuggling against his Wife.

She sighed against him. She was quickly recovering her stamina. The sea air was aiding her recovery.

Rick grew quiet. Kate noticed and inquired why.

"Rick what are you thinking about?" Kate asked knowing her Husband has several things he was concerned about.

"Kate just the logistics…" Rick wearily said.

"Logistics to what exactly…?" Kate inquired.

"Well there is the Move to Shadow land. Then there is the set up for the First Congressional Ball. The planning meeting on how the Congress will be set up. Then there is Senator Reid from Nevada. I'm not too sure on him." Rick stated.

"Why that particular Senator Rick?" Kate asked.

"He is as corrupt as they come Kate. I found the secret files Bracken had on him. Kate this man should be in prison not the US Senate. Unfortunately, he would have to be impeached by his state. We in the Senate can not do anything about him." Rick said.

"So what can you do to minimize his influence. Remember one bad apple…" Kate said.

"Yeah I know…He has 7 others who are just as Corrupt. Together they will be watched and if they break any rules we will not allow them to enter Congress. We will revoke their credentials. I think that might cause their States to reconsider their tenure in the Senate." Rick said.

"Rick you are a planner…You'll handle it…I know you will." Kate said as she yawned.

Soon Rick's frettings gave way to slumber.

\\\\\

The morning came and Rick and family gathered together for Breakfast.

Muriel was a bit late Dr. Sacani came by to check on her. He said she was improving that the infection she had caught in the city was clearing up. Next was Kate as he connected her up to the monitoring machines. He was happy to see her heart beginning to improve.

"So Mrs. Castle how are you today?" He asked in his most professional manner. Kate remembered Hank's way was better.

"I'm not as winded and I've been doing some walks along the beach." Kate said. "So when is Dr. Larson coming back? I miss Hank."

Jeremiah chuckled.

"He is now in Istanbul. He is taking it easy. Divya talked to him via Skype the other day. He is doing well I'm not sure when he will return though." He said. "The exam is over. Mrs. Castle I pronounce you improved. Keep doing what you are doing however if you feel any weakness stop immediately what you are doing. You need to not push yourself. This is not training for a race. Your heart was damaged by the pregnancy. It can recover but you will never be 100% again."

"Thanks Dr. Sacani we are having breakfast would you like to join us?" Kate asked.

"I'm late for another appointment. I would have to decline." He said as he packed up his equipment.

"Ok another day perhaps?" Kate asked.

"Perhaps… Goodbye Mrs. Castle." He said then left.

Rick came in the room. He placed his hand on his Wife's shoulder.

"What a strange man…" Rick said kissing her neck.

"Rick stop that and yes he is no Hank." Kate said squirming.

"So are you…" Rick asked.

"No Rick it will be a long time until…" Kate replied.

"It does not matter…I can wait." Rick said. "So why not adjourn to the breakfast nook."

"No I think we should have breakfast outdoors it is beautiful weather." Kate said.

"Well this morning it is beautiful since I awoke next to you. The weather is supposed to be bad in this afternoon we should batten down the hatches." Rick said.

"Rick are you not supposed to be at a meeting in a few?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but I rescheduled…My staff will handle it. I'm all yours today." Rick said.

"Oh you are playing hooky huh I like it!" Kate giggled as they sat down to eat breakfast.


	115. Chapter 115

Rick was up early for his morning run. The rest of his posse was getting used to the Senator going his morning routine. This morning Alexis joined him. It was common knowledge that the Secret Service agents assigned to the Senator have to be in top shape. Even these people were surprised how grueling a workout that the Senator did. They all agreed that giving him the Call Sign the Hulk was one of pure genius. It was precisely this morning when a new rotation happened. Rick of course went out of his way to engage the newcomers. Agents Catherine Zell and Robert Sardin were new out of the Secret Service training. How they got on the Senator's detail was a mystery to all the older and more experienced agents.

The newbies were lagging behind Rick noticed the thinning of the herd and held up to let the stragglers catch up. Rick knew that he was testing them and they knew it too. Rick resumed at a slower pace seeing when would the newbies fall out. It was common knowledge among the Secret Service that these runs at first are too much and it requires much dedication to complete. Rick was looking for that sort of commitment. It would not do if his family were depending on ill equipped people.

At the 8 mile mark he waved to the guards on the perimeter then they turned back toward the house. Storm Front's property has grown to encompass 15 square miles of inland woods and trails along with 5 miles of pristine coastline. Rick made good use when he was home. Rick and Posse made it back to the house while there was a new building created for the Secret Service use only. It was to house the entire 50 man contingent. It was about 500 yards away from the Main Building. It was there is where Agent Catherine Zell collapsed on her bunk. She was not going to accompany the Senator. She was told to follow the Senator's Daughter which she saw was as fit as the Senator.

She heard that she sometimes comes to spar with them. LC as the call sign given was known to whip many Secret Service Agents. She was just that good. Agent Zell took her shower and reported to the Senior Agent in Charge. Matthew Brook a veteran of 24 years was as fit as these young recruits. He was on the President's detail for years. He chose to honor a friend's request to take over the security on his Son the Senator. In their conversation his friend related he has never been the greatest Dad but he will protect him.

Matt as he was called looked over the duty roster then at the green agent in front of him still panting.

"Agent Zell you need to work on your cardio if you want to serve on this detail." He gruffly said.

"Yes Sir" Agent Zell said. "I have a plan to do so."

"Good…You do that…You are on LC detail with Jefferson. Lose the uniform…Your going back to college. I assume you still know how to dress for that or has the service ground that out of you?" Matt inquired.

Agent Zell was a very good looking woman. She had very similar build and look as LC. She was going to be the decoy. LC already knew of this new plan in keeping her safe.

Agent Jonathon Jefferson had the Frat Boy appearance and would blend in as a nearby but not part of the bodyguard detail.

Alexis had complained that the SS agents were sticking out and were not blending in thus the change to the rookie.

Agent Zell was dismissed and she flopped on her bed. There was a knock on the door.

Wearily she got up to see who it was. Opening the door was Agent Jefferson. Cath groaned at seeing him. He seemed to think he was god's gift to all women. Cath just rolled her eyes at the sight of him.

"What do you want?" Cath asked with a snarl to her voice.

"Matthews wants you right away." He said licking his lips at what he saw.

Cath groaned then followed the agent back to her Bosses office.

"Agent Zell and Jefferson there has been a change of plans you are needed on the Main detail it lifts off in 20 be at the chopper." Matt said.

"Yes Sir." They both said then departed.

Cath groaned there goes that quick nap she wanted to get in before driving LC back to Columbia.

\\\\\

Agent Zell got dressed and was at the helipad when the Senator arrived. Climbing in, they were sky born quickly.

The Senator was being shuttled to his plane at the nearby Air Force Reserve Base. The C37 was fueled and ready to go as the helo landed.

Everyone got on that plane and clearance was given. The plane streaked skyward in minutes. Agent Zell was placed next to the Senator. She was thrilled to be so close to her Mom's favorite author and a genuine hero.

"So Agent Zell how are the accommodations?" Rick asked.

Rick liked to personally vet his posse. He always wanted to know if everything was up to standards.

"Sir they are fine." Zell said.

"I see I guess New York Weather is a far cry from what you are used to huh?" Rick asked.

"Yes Sir the humidity does one has to get used to." Cath answered.

"Yes it does even die in the wool New Yorkers complain about it…I could imagine a person from the Southwestern deserts must be miserable." Rick said.

"Yes Sir it is quite an adjustment…" Cath said.

She wondered why the Senator was so interested in her comfort?

"Sir a question…?" Cath asked.

"Yes go ahead?" Rick answered.

"Why the concern over my comfort?" She asked.

Rick chuckled as did a few of the other older agents.

"Agent Zell…If you were trained to just be alert and not speak your mind well throw that out when you are on my detail. I know if a person is miserable they will not be at their peak performance. You can not afford to not be on this detail. I have many evil people wanting me to fail. They have tried 42 times to succeed. All they need is one of their plots to succeed. So to prevent that everyone must be ready to do their best." Rick said.

Cath was taken back. She knew Senator Castle detail was a plum assignment. She was not told of all the attempts on the Senator's life. She made sure she was not going to be the one to slip up. Cath was silent as she processed what the Senator had said.

"So are you comfortable?" Rick asked.

"Yes Sir I'm comfortable" Cath responded.

"So that is settled how about home I'm sure you think of your family of 2 younger brothers and a younger sister too?" Rick asked.

Cath was surprised she was warned that the Senator would want to know everything. She just did not expect it so soon.

"Yes Sir I think of them much…But not to the extent I would be distracted." Cath added.

One of the senior agents tapped her on the shoulder.

"Relax agent he is not trying to play gotcha. He is genuinely concerned just answer the Senator's questions." He said.

"Well it is only natural to think of your love ones." Rick said. "You are human are you not? I mean we need to treat our fellow humans with respect. I'm no important than you or Agent Bell or Agent Zimm. We all have roles to play but basically we are the same."

Agent Zell could now understand why Senator Castle was so different and getting on his detail was something other agents just dreamed of getting.

"Yes Sir" Cath answered.

"So Agent Zell how are your Horseback riding skills?" Rick asked.

So that is why Matthew made the change. He needed qualified horse people on this detail.

"Sir I was the first prize winner at my college rodeo for barrel runs and calf roping." Cath said.

"The University of Arizona…? I did not think you still have that tradition." Rick asked.

"No Sir my Community College in Thatcher did." Cath answered.

"Oh yes Eastern AZ College. I remembered it now. So your family left Tucson to relocate there after your Father Dave and Mother Francis mustered out of the Air Force. As an Air Force Brat you must have seem many places." Rick said.

"Yes sir quite a few…" She said.

"Adaptable that is good" Rick said.

"Senator we are landing now." The pilot said.

Cath looked out at the acreage of Shadow Land. It looked similar to the horse county in Kentucky where she stayed with her Grandmother for summers. They raised horses too.

The landing was smooth then the group was ushered off the plane and into the main building. The installation of furniture and furnishing was happening on schedule. His planner has been in touch with him and Kate and was proceeding beautifully. Rick had her to send videos to Kate to get her opinion.

\\\\

Kate was busy feeding the kids when a beep on her phone happened. It was a Skype call from Rick. Kate jostled Sam a bit and he put up a fuss. Finally she got the phone out and settled down which made Sam much happier.

"Hey there…" Rick said.

He had left before Kate arose.

"Hey I missed seeing you this morning…Want to say hello to Daddy Sam?" Kate said.

"About that I'm so sorry I had to get a jump on the day." Rick said. "I stayed with you all yesterday. I have several meetings here at Shadow Land. So what do you think? You need to love it as much as I do." Rick said.

"Let me look at the video Rick I'll call you back…I love you." Kate said.

"Right I guess I was too eager…Call me back when it is convenient for you. I love you Kate." Rick said cutting the connection.

Kate just sighed then handed off Sam for Eve. Eve did not care if Kate moved around. Kate reviewed the videos and had several suggestions for the designer which she sent off in an email. Eve noisily slurped her morning meal. Kate could swear that Eve was getting heavier.


	116. Chapter 116

The Senator met the Ambassador from Great Britain Sir Geoffrey Howe. Rick welcomed him warmly. The Ambassador was one of the tenets who boarded 4 horses on the property. Rick had read that the Ambassador would conduct business on horseback. So the armed posse on several Horses, Rick and the Ambassador hit the trail toward the Potomac River toward the North. It was beautiful wooded area. The leaves were beginning to turn. There were several tight cliffs along the bank of a tributary that the trail followed.

Agent Zell was alert for an ambush. She too boarded her horse Wildfire here at the compound. She rarely had time to see her. Agent Zell also had all her tack consisted of a rope and several other items in her saddle bags brought here too. One last item was the Cowboy Hat she worn with her Sunglasses.

Rick commented on the tack on her horse. Agent Zell explained that there were wild boars on the property. Since, she was well versed in the wildlife of the area. It would not do if either the Senator or the Ambassador would get gored by one. Rick sobered up and no longer teased the western tack she had brought along. One of the other items was a repeating rifle. She had it taken from her shooting tack at home to be especially delivered.

The ride was slow but enjoyable. Until she was looking up then saw a glint in a tree.

"Ambush!" Catherine yelled "Get them out of here!"

The other agents complied and spurred their horses as the ground beneath them erupted in gunfire. These horses never had met gunfire before being frightened they reared and dumped the Agents on the ground. Agent Zell's horse however had been quite accustomed to gunfire so it stood its ground. Catherine urged her horse forward into the action.

"Get Cover!" One of the Senior Agents said.

Another radioed for close Air support and was told the helo was 10 minutes out. Rick and the Ambassador had gotten away but could still hear gunfire in the distance. Rick and the Ambassador met the helo and got the Ambassador to safety Though he was losing blood quickly. Rick still hearing gunfire being exchanged refused to get in. Instead he pulled out his rifle and rode back to cover his posse!

Rick was almost to back to the ambush site when he saw several men creeping toward his posse's position. Still at a full gallop he opened up with his repeating rifle. On his first Volley he managed to take the Bad guys by surprise. Several of them fell at the feet of his agents. Agent Zell had found the major sniper in a tree he was sighting on Rick and was about to shoot when a rope appeared on his rifle and it was pulled away from him. Being off balance the shooter dropped 15 feet to the ground knocking the wind out of him.

Agent Zell took her rope and hogtied him. The other agents dug in were able to repel the rest of the group and when they scattered they were easily captured. However, most of them died to avoid being questioned.

The person Agent Zell had captured was not that lucky. She tore off the mask and found herself face to face with someone she though she knew.

"Jonathan…?" Agent Zell asked.

"No Love my name is Jerry not Jonathon." The man answered with a British accent. The Secret Service turned over the British National after trying to understand how he impersonated an Agent who at this moment was watching several coed's on Columbia campus. His cell rang he answered quickly.

"Agent Jefferson here" he said.

"Agent Jefferson is LC in range?" Matthew asked.

"Yes she is in Class what is going on?" Jefferson asked.

"No time to explain get her to the 12th precinct Now!" Matthew said.

"Yes Sir." Jefferson said.

He got up and entered the Class the instructor was indignant over this disruption with his class.

"LC you need to get up and come with me." Agent Jefferson said.

"What is this all about?" Alexis asked.

"Please no questions just get your things and leave with me quietly." The agent said.

The secondary agents were also alerted and formed a phalanx of protection until she was placed in the bullet proof car. The entourage headed quickly to the 12th Precinct. There she was met by Captain Gates herself.

"Captain Gates what is going on? Nobody wants to answer my questions." Alexis said.

"Alexis there was a situation…We do not know what is going on but the British Ambassador was shot on the Ground of your Father's compound in Virginia. He is being rushed to the hospital as we speak." She said.

"What about my Father?" Alexis demanded.

"We don't know there are conflicting reports everything is chaotic." She said "I am so sorry I do not have any other information."

"I need to call my Mom!" Alexis said.

"Yes of course…Please bring Ms. Castle her phone." Gates said.

Alexis looked pleased.

"For your own safety we want you to stay here." Gates said.

"Of course…" Alexis said.

Alexis was worried about her Mom…Has she been told yet?

Alexis thanked the officer that handed her phone and a report from Det. Hastings which she read quickly. She dialed the number by heart. It was ringing.

"Hey Alexis I was not thinking I would hear from you…Don't you have class?" Kate asked.

"Mom are you sitting down?" Alexis asked.

"No but do you think I need to?" Kate said "Alexis you have me worried."

"Please get Aunt Muriel and Ellie to come here to you." Alexis said.

Kate did as she asked.

"Ok they are all here and you are on speaker phone." Kate said.

"Ok brace yourselves…The Meeting which Dad had with the British Ambassador?" Alexis said.

"Yes go on…"

"Well the Ambassador was shot and he is now in surgery." Alexis said.

"What about your Father?" Kate asked apprehensively.

"Well that is where it gets strange. Dad refused to enter the helo and was on horseback and had a repeating rifle. He was last seen going back at a high gallop to the place the Ambassador was shot." Alexis said.

"Rick on horseback with a Repeating Rifle? What is going on? Is he reliving tales of the old west?" Kate asked bewildered.

"Mom Dad knows what he is doing…He would take me to the rodeo in CA. There he would enter several trick shooting contests. Dad is a crack shot on horseback." Alexis explained.

"Of course he is…" Kate said. "So there are no reports on his whereabouts?"

"Not at this time Mom…I'm safe at the 12th so you do not need to worry about me. I'll update as soon as I know what is going on." Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis…Stay safe…Bye I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too Mom…Don't worry Dad will be alright just you wait and see." Alexis said. "He'll be back to regale all of us of the shootout at Shadow Land."

Alexis hung up and sat waiting to know what was going to happen next.

\\\\\

Rick was at an undisclosed location. Several of his posse had been injured and were recovering at the same hospital as the Ambassador. He was watching the interrogation of a Jerry Tyson Jr. A British National by MI6 personnel. His Half Brother Colin Hunt from Scotland Yard was conducting it.

"So who are you really" Colin asked the man who looked very suspiciously like an American Secret Service Agent Jonathon Jefferson.

So much that they could have been twins. Rick was reeling Tyson having a kid that was way out of any profile they had on him.

Rick watched in interest as his Half Brother tore apart each carefully constructed lie. Rick now realized he had not been in contact with his family. Rick excused himself then headed to a location where his cell was working.

"Hey" Rick said as Kate answered the call on the first ring.

"Hey…Rick is that really you…My G-d Rick I was so worried…So when are you coming home?" Kate asked.

"Not any time soon Kate I just wanted to say I'm so sorry I did not call sooner. Once I'm done I'll tell you all about this day." Rick apologized.

"You promise…You better call Alexis she is being held at the 12th for her protection." Kate said.

"I promise Kate…I need to go. I love you." Rick said.

"I love you too now be careful." Kate said hanging up.

Rick immediately called his Daughter.

"Hi Daddy Aunt Ellie texted me you were alive and would call. Dad your Chief of Security is here and they are interrogating my Agent Jefferson. Is there anything you want to share?" Alexis asked.

"Not at this time." Rick said.

"So horseback and shooting…?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah something like that…Look I want to tell you really I do but…" Rick said.

"National Security…Dad the news is saying you were shot and killed. Why are they saying that?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis I do not know but I'll get Paula on it immediately." Rick said.

"Bye Daddy." Alexis said.

"Bye Pumpkin I will see you soon." Rick said.

/

The old man was watching the news report.

"_This just in…Senator Richard Castle is dead and the Ambassador of Great Britain is in surgery for a gunshot to the kidney._" The presenter said.

The Old man was cackling with glee someone had done his dirty work for him! Richard Castle is dead! Now to get back the power! Then his happiness was short lived. He looked at the screen as the presenter seemed flustered.

"_There was a correction. Richard Castle was not dead as a press release from his office confirms. _The news man said_. I repeat Senator Castle is alive and well."_

"_Released is a video of the Senator seated with a computer screen of this telecast shows._" The presenter said.

"_The reports of my demise are erroneous_" Rick said on the video.

"_There you have it confirmation of Senator Castle being alive and well. We repeat…Senator Richard Castle has Not died. We were fed an erroneous report."_ He said.

The old Man swore and got very upset. So much he got out a gun and shot his video screen.

"Take That Richard Castle! I'm gunning for you." He said.

The bullet lodged on the screen where Rick's head was showing. On the table next to the Old Man an Ace of Spades very similar to the Queen which was locked up in Rick's safe was showing.


	117. Chapter 117

Rick returned to the interrogation. Colin Hunt was getting frustrated. He came out into the observation room.

"Colin what is going on?" Rick asked.

Colin looked at his Half Brother wiped his brow then spoke.

"I've got Nada on this bloke…It is like he did not exist until 4 years ago. He hit MI5 radar at that time when he was identified as a member of an IRA splinter group who has never liked the Belfast accord. This group has been expanding into murder for hire." Colin said.

"What about the 15 others?" Agent Grey asked.

"That is it…They were from various terrorist groups around the globe…It is unprecedented this level of cooperation." Colin said.

"So they had to be financed get your guys on this trail." Rick said "and Mean while let me have a crack at him."

"Senator Please I insist don't do this" Agent Grey said.

"Look if the Senator wants to interview him I say let him" Colin said. "Besides what we learned the Senator was not the target."

"How can you be so sure? He was caught aiming at the Senator." Grey said.

"About that rifle it was filled with some sort of hypodermic needle filled with a sedative. It looks like he was trying to keep the Senator out of the fight." Agent Walther said.

"Who are you?" Agent Grey asked.

"Agent Anthony Walther FBI…We have isolated the drug. It is a very fast acting one. I'm sure once stuck it was beddie bye for you." He said as he introduced himself.

"Gee we have a virtual alphabet soup of agencies now." Rick quipped.

"Senator if you still want to interview…" Agent Walther said.

"I do and thanks…" Rick said.

Rick entered the room. Jerry looked up and recognized the man he was sworn to protect.

"Hello Jerry may I call you Jerry?" Rick asked as he sat down.

"Jerry is fine Love." Jerry responded.

"Forgive my intrusion but it is a writer's habit to get a background. You don't mind if I ask you a few questions?" Rick asked.

Jerry just shrugged.

"Ok so did you know your Father?" Rick asked.

"No Love just like you…I'm fatherless. It was just me and my Mum." Jerry said.

"I see and where did you grow up?" Rick asked.

"My Mum and Me were drifters. Mostly London East End though Mum fancied herself an actress. She did alright on the West End Stages." Jerry said.

"Really my Mother is an actress too." Rick said. "What was your Mum's stage name?"

"She was called Mary Bedforth. I doubt you heard of her. Though she acted like she was properly British she was actually Irish. Mary O' Rouke was her given name. Once she retired from the stage she moved to Dublin. Me I was given to public schools too many of them I'm afraid." Jerry said.

Rick winced that sounded too much like his own childhood.

"So what happen after Public School?" Rick asked.

"I was chosen to go to Oxford. Me Mum got sick…" Jerry said.

"So you did not go?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…Then I met a bloke and he said he needed my help. He helped me with money for my sick Mum. I jumped at the chance." Jerry said.

"So what did he want help?" Rick asked.

"He knew I was Mary's son and said he needed me to go to New York." Jerry said.

"That is where I saw you…You were in Finn O' Rourke's bar!" Rick exclaimed.

"Aye I was. He's my Grandfather!" Jerry said.

"You've been spying on the Rourkes why?" Rick asked.

"The Man who hired me said my Grandfather was doing terrible things. I found out he was right. It made me wonder why my Mum tried so hard to get away from this family." Jerry said. "Also I saw what my birth Father had done to your family."

Rick nodded.

"I've been helping him bring down the evil infecting my family. I was told you would understand." Jerry said.

"Yeah I understand that. So getting back why you were in that tree?" Rick asked.

"Well I was glad when you rode away. It would leave me time to deal with my compadres. However, when you came back I knew I was to keep you away. I was only going to trank your horse. It would have been safe." Jerry said.

"Why trank my horse?" Rick asked.

"I made him a promise. He told me I had to protect you. You know what both the bloke in here first and you sort of look like him too." Jerry said.

"So who shot the Ambassador?" Rick asked.

"It was the Spaniard Rodriguez Victor Antonio Rodriguez. He was from the ETA." Jerry said.

"…From the Basques separatist movement?" Rick asked.

"Yeah one and the same" Jerry supplied. "The Ambassador was being punished."

"So tell me how did you get recruited?" Rick asked.

"I was pulled into Finn's office at the bar. He said I had to earn some bones in the family. He knew I was good with a rifle and volunteered my services." Jerry said. "He gave me some money and told me to appear at a farm house in Maryland."

"I told my friend and he said I needed to go. He would supply me with the weapon. I sent the money for the weapon to my Mum." Jerry said.

"So you showed up and did what exactly?" Rick asked.

"The Farm house was on the other side of the Potomac River. So we all boarded rubber crafts and paddled across the river. We set up the ambush as instructed. I'm so sorry the Ambassador got hit. I was not fast enough to prevent that." Jerry sadly said.

"So the target was?" Rick asked.

"The Ambassador only I swear that is what was told to me." Jerry said.

Rick stood up and left the room. Colin was amazed how Jerry had opened up for him.

"So is he telling the truth?" Agent Grey asked.

"You tell me Grey? He sounds truthful to me but can you confirm any of his story?" Rick asked.

Agent Baker with MI6 spoke up.

"We heard rumors of a merging of various terrorist for an attack on a high valued target. We never imagined it would be Sir Howe on US soil." Agent Baker said. "We also checked up on his back ground. There is a birth certificate at London Women's Hospital for a Jerry Tyson Jr. Born in 1988. He seems to be the right age. The parents were Jerry Tyson Sr. and Mary Bedforth. Jerry never used his birth name until coming to America. We found records of a Gerald Bedforth which matches his background. We have located a Mary Bedforth in Dublin. I would say he is telling the truth."

Grey hemmed and hawed before he spoke.

"I have confirmation that this man is an Asset of both the CIA and FBI. The director is ordering his release. This meeting never happened…gentlemen." Grey said.

Jerry was released and told to return to Finn. His friend would contact him later.

Jerry took Rick aside.

"Thanks in believing in me…He said you would. I'm shamed how my birth Father had treated your family. I'm glad he is in Jail. Bye Senator." Jerry said.

Colin stepped up to watch him go.

"So it was Dad?" He asked his older Brother.

"No doubt about it." Rick replied. "This has the earmarks of a Jackson Hunt operation."

"When do you think we will see him next?" Colin asked.

"Whenever we need help I suppose…With him it is anyone's guess." Rick said. "Excuse me Colin it was good to see you. I do need to go see on my wounded troops."

"Ok Senator…I will see you around." Colin said.

"Oh Colin…?" Rick stopped and asked.

"Yes Senator?" he answered.

"Don't be a stranger…I know you are posted here in Washington. Why not meet the family in New York or here in Virginia?" Rick offered.

"I'd like that Senator." Colin said as he walked away.

Rick started to walk away. Hearing Colin's voice he turned back to look at him.

"Wait? Does Kate know?" Colin asked as he turned back to Rick.

"Not yet. I still need to inform her of that bit of history." Rick said.

"Please see that she does…Big Bro I'm glad she married you…Congrats on the Nephew and Niece too Rick." Colin said.

"Wait that has not been released to the press yet how did you know? Wait…Dad right?" Rick said.

"Yes Dad…He sure keeps an eye on you…He said that you were his proudest achievement." Colin said.

"Thanks Colin I meant it about Dinner I will hold you to it." Rick said.

"I know you will Senator. I'll see you around." Colin said.

\\\\\

Rick's return to Storm Front was a happy occasion. The Ambassador would pull through. Agent Zell became Rick's favorite in the posse. Agent Jefferson learned he had a brother. Finn O'Rourke did not suspect anything. And Jerry Tyson Jr. got to redeem his family's name. All in All it was a pretty good day.


	118. Chapter 118

Rick exited the helo then waved way his new posse. 6 brave Agents were injured in the battle. Rick shook his head then waved off Agent Zell who has not left his side since leaving the nondescript building in Northern Virginia. Agent Zell was not allowed in the building but dutifully kept watch in the Armored Vehicle until Rick had returned.

Rick was then whisked to Reagan National to be flown back to Long Island then the short hop in the helo. Agent Zell was tired and still a bit dirty when she reported back to her supervisor who had returned a few hours earlier with Alexis from the 12th precinct. It was decided that Alexis would stay at Storm Front until this situation was cleared up.

Matt along with the rest of Agents on LC's detail boarded a helo off the top of the NYC heliport. This was a special helo. It was pressurized and you could speak freely in it. There was the latest in noise dampening used on this helo too. Alexis was seated between Matt and Agent Jonathon Jefferson.

Agent Jefferson was in shock. He had a brother…Jonathon always wanted a brother instead his Mother gave him two sisters to protect Alice and Ivy. They were True Jeffersons. He was adopted after her Mother married Franklin Jefferson a successful Stock broker in Chicago.

Jonathon never knew his real birth Father and frankly he was not concerned. Frank was his Dad as far as he was concerned. However, the picture of his brother chilled him to the bone. At first he thought it was a trick that someone photo shopped his face on the surveillance pic. However, that thought was quickly extinguished when he looked at Agents Mathews and Captain Gates serious faces.

"Who is this?" Jonathon recalled he asked.

"That was someone we hoped you would know." Agent Mathews said.

"Sir… Is this some sort of trick? That's my face but I do not recall ever being in the place this pic was taken. Where was this taken?" Agent Jefferson asked.

"Agent Jefferson you are sure you have never been here before?" Captain Gates asked.

"I swear Captain LC has not gone there and I was in DC before being placed on the Senator's detail." Jonathan said.

"He is right the metadata on the pic says it was taken when Agent Jefferson was in DC. I have a pic of him entering a deli on K street at the same time" Agent Ellis said.

She placed the two pics side by side. The metadata was the same. It was obvious to even the casual observer that the Agent could not be in two places at the same time.

"Ok so maybe not Agent Jefferson but who?" Captain Gates wondered.

"Agent Ellis have you done a cross referencing of Agent's Jefferson's DNA?" Gates asked.

"No Sir but I could set one up…I do not know how long will be the search." Agent Ellis said.

"Please do so at your earliest convenience Agent Ellis." Gates said.

Tori knew that Gates couched things in niceties but what she really meant was get it done yesterday.

"Yes Sir I'm doing the search right away. There was hit with an unknown sample but the data is restricted Sir." Tori reported.

"Agent Mathews…Who would be able to place a restriction?" Gates asked.

"Er the only person authorized to restrict is the Director of National Intelligence Captain." Agent Matthews replied.

"Why would our mystery man need this sort of protection?" Gates wondered.

"I don't know Captain…I could not even hazard a guess." Agent Matthews said as he ran his fingers through his rapidly thinning hair.

"Captain I got another hit!" Agent Ellis said.

"No it can not be!" gasped the Captain while looking at the screen.

Jonathon looked and on the screen was Jerry Tyson. AKA the 3XK the triple killer…He was my birth Father?

"Captain the DNA filial match is confirmed…Agent Jefferson and our Mystery man are Half Brothers. The link is to a birth Father identified as Jerry Tyson." Agent Ellis said.

"Thank you Agent Ellis you are dismissed." Captain Gates said.

It was times like these she wished she had Senator Castle's insight or at least Kate manning the helm. Sadly those two options were not available.

/

Alexis looked over to Agent Jefferson. He looked agitated. Alexis being so much like her father grabbed his hand then looked into his eyes. Alexis wanted to know all about the people who were protecting her.

"Jonathon…Is there something troubling you?" Alexis softly asked.

Agent Matthews was interested in this interaction but wisely kept quiet.

Slowly Alexis was able to extract that Agent Jefferson was related to the man who had underestimated her. Searching his face she could see a bit of the Man who kidnapped her especially when Agent Jefferson smiled.

"Jonathon I have experiences with having unknown family relatives appear out of nowhere too." Alexis said. "What you need to recognize you are new to them too. Also remember you are not responsible for anything they do."

Jonathon took the young woman's words to heart. It was time to disembark. Alexis squeezed his hand one more time then smiled as she left.

Agent Jefferson returned to the compound building. He wanted a shower and some sleep.

\\\\\

It was precisely when the second helo appeared then landed.

The helipad at Storm Front was being extra busy. Lucky for Rick Storm Front was isolated on a peninsula. There were no neighbors even close any more. So no one would be too bothered by the helo traffic.

Rick was walking toward the main building when he was accosted by Alexis saying

"Daddy…!" Alexis screamed and hugged him.

"Hey Pumpkin…That was totally unfair you ambushing me like that. Come along I need to report to Number one" Rick said in his Captain Picard voice.

Alexis giggled he was still her goofy Dad.

"So Alexis I hear you had a very eventful day?" Rick asked as they entered the kitchen. Aunt Ellie was cooking. That was a bad sign Ellie only cooked when she was stressed.

"Ah the prodigal Son returns!" Martha said. "Richard you had me worried with that erroneous report of your death. Along with your detail bringing everyone here to Storm Front, it was a quite exhausting day."

Martha had a glass of wine in her hand.

"It is not what you think…well it is exactly what you think but it was for medicinal purposes only." Martha said.

"Oh Mother which Dr. prescribed that for you?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"That would be me Senator!" Lanie said appearing.

"Lanie what are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"Ask your detail they were the ones to pick me, Javi, Kevin and Jenny and the baby to bring us here." Lanie said.

"I see…well I suppose that would be the prudent thing to do. Storm Front has ample room. Their headquarters are here too. This would be the safest place. I approve of this." Rick said as his lightning quick mind took in the information.

"What do you approve?" Kate asked along with Javi and Ryan in tow.

"Jenny is using the nursery to express for Ally." Kevin said.

"Good to know" Rick said.

Kate came up and gave him a long slow kiss. Rick groaned she was so hot. He wanted her right then and now but he had to restrain himself. Kate was nowhere near healed yet to get that physical.

"Dinner is ready" Ellie announced then proceeded to the dining room where everyone feasted.

\\\\\

After dinner Rick having a captive audience spun the tale of the shoot out on Black Creek.

"Dad are you taking liberties with this title? Should it not be Black Rock?" Alexis asked.

"You write the story you can name it as you wish…Now where was I? Oh yes I had placed the injured Ambassador in the Helo but still hearing gun fire I wheeled Betsy around and galloped at the bad guys with the reigns in my teeth and my trusty Winchester I managed to surprise the bad guys by riding up their flank!" Rick said with much embellishment.

"Dad you sure you were not dreaming AGAIN…That sounds suspiciously like True Grit and you are no Rooster Cogburn!" Alexis pointed out.

"I don't know Alexis your Dad has some resemblance to the one eyed Marshall…They were both ruggedly handsome." Kate said kissing her husband while climbing on his lap.

This made Rick beam with pleasure.

Kate was still mad but she kept it cool. There was one thing she learned from being in command. You praise in the open but you reprimand in private. There would be much reprimanding done in their bedroom tonight!

\\\\\

Just before everyone left to go to bed Agent Matthews came in…

"Senator we need to talk" he said in a very serious tone.

Rick knew a scolding when he saw it and excused himself then entered his office and closed the door.

Agent Matthews did not hold back.

"Of all the Boneheaded things I've heard of protectees doing you take the Cake! Senator this no game…You should have gotten on the Helo! My men are trained for these situations…There were reinforcements coming. Do you have some sort of Death wish? If so I need to know now!" Matt said while being very angry.

Rick took an affront.

"Listen Matthews those are MY Men! If they are in a fire fight I am not going to cut and run!" Rick said. "I'm nobody special…I had my own protection…It was a good thing too because instead of 15 bad guys dead. You would have had to bury 6 good men and women that included having the terrorists loose fleeing the country."

"That is where you are wrong Senator…I believe in you…I believe you will change Washington…You can not do that if you are dead! Please I'd rather have to go to 6 funerals than to go to yours!" Matthews said stalking out the door.

\\\\\

Alexis holding two cups of warm Cocoa saw the Special Agent in charge pass her by without a normal greeting. She knew her Dad was the reason. He could be so pig headed at times.

Rick looked up from his desk and saw her standing there.

"Alexis not from you too…? I was just given the riot act from my chief of security." Rick said holding his head in his hands.

"He did…? Well…good for him…Dad I think you have gotten into your head that you are indestructible…You are not…You took a very big risk helping your Agents today." Alexis said.

"Alexis I knew what I was doing…" Rick countered.

"Yes you do… You are a crack shot on horseback. I know that but Dad I, Eve, and Sam could have lost a Father if those news reports were correct. Mom would not survive…I would be left raising my siblings…Pi is great but he is not ready for that responsibility. Your actions even though they were noble have to stop! If they get you to safety…Do it Dad…The hopes and dreams of the Country rides on your ability to do the impossible. Let those people who believe in you protect you for the greatness you will achieve!" Alexis implored.

Rick taking a good look at his actions knew both his chief of security and his Daughter was right. Changing the subject he saw Alexis was holding two mugs in her hand.

"Is one of those for me?" Rick asked.

Alexis looked puzzled then she realized she had a mug especially made for him.

"Yes Mom made cocoa…She wants to know if you want to join her on the patio Dad." Alexis said handing over the mug.

Rick graciously took the mug stood up and followed Alexis out of the door.

\\\\\

Rick exited the building to find Kate staring into the night skies. Rick remembered when they first did this ritual.

"This takes me back." Rick said quietly.

He picked up a nearby blanket and wrapped it over her shoulders as he kissed her long and luscious neck.

"Thanks Rick…" Kate said as her concentration waivered when he did such sweet things.

"So what are you looking for tonight…Another Meteor shower perhaps?" Rick asked.

"No Rick I was staring contemplating that night when we were married. The stars shown so bright and the reflection of them on the still water still makes me feel in awe." Kate said snuggling against her Husband.

"Yes Kate I still get goose bumps thinking about that night." Rick said concentrating his kisses to her lips so she would have to look at him directly.

She was going to let Rick have it too. After talking with Matt her anger had cooled. She did not know Alexis had opened Rick's eyes. She searched his eyes carefully.

"Kate I owe you and my family an apology." Rick said contritely.

"Do tell Rick go on…" Kate urged.

"I was very selfish and stupid today…I played as if I was in a Western…Your concerns did not even enter my mind and of that I am terribly sorry." Rick said.

"Rick I can not blame you…You are loyal…It is something I find so attractive about you…Your people were in trouble and you needed to help them. I understand that." Kate said kissing he husband.

"But Kate my immediate family should have been my concern not those tasked to protect me." Rick protested.

"Rick you were protecting your family…This was your on the road one. You know everything about each and everyone here on this detail. You know their Birthday whether Agent Bell likes Orange Juice or how Agent Zell dislikes the color green…They are your family too." Kate said. "It was unfair of us to try to make you choose. It is just the way you are. I'm just glad you survived." Kate said. "Rick… take me to bed!"

"As you wish My Queen…" Rick said.

He scooped her up bridal style then he marched her up the stairs to their bedroom. Soon they were fast asleep.


End file.
